EL CIELO TRAS EL INFIERNO
by alexf1994
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA SEVERUS-HERMIONE CON SUB TRAMA GINNY-HARRY-REMUS En medio del caos tras la victoria, dos personas empiezan a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y partir de eso, no habra escapatoria a ellos. Su felicidad es estar juntos y esperan lograrlo.
1. 1 El Fin de la Guerra

**CAPITULO I. EL FIN DE LA GUERRA**

El castillo se encontraba en ruinas y llamas. Las personas corriendo en diferentes direcciones, unas huyendo y otros persiguiendo. Otros ayudando a los heridos y otros trasladando a los muertos. Sí la batalla y con ella la guerra había finalizado, pero el caos reinante indicaba la mezcla de sentimientos de todos: alegría, dolor, tristeza, euforia, vergüenza y coraje todos entremezclados.

Algunos se encontraban en el gran comedor celebrando con sus ojos que por fin la pesadilla había terminado. El más cruel mago de todos los tiempos había perecido al fin y el miedo y la zozobra de no saber si vivirían el minuto siguiente los había abandonado. Pero el precio a pagar por aquello había sido alto. Muchos habían muerto, muchas familias estaban destrozadas, y pasarían muchos años antes de que las heridas sanaran.

Allí reunidos era duro ver los rostros de aquellos quienes en busca de la libertad y con el coraje de héroes habían cerrado sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir, a su alrededor familiares y amigos lloraban sus pérdidas y lamentaban que no pudieran ver el feliz final. Pero ellos habían dado sus vidas para que el nuevo amanecer estuviera cargado de esperanza para otros. Ahora en el bando ganador todos eran héroes y amigos.

Los profesores del colegio acudían a todos los llamados y eran sobrepasados por las circunstancias, los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños se encontraban extenuados pero nadie daba señales de parar en su misión de atender y confortar a los necesitados, de mostrarse más fuertes de quienes empezaban a decaer imprimiéndoles vitalidad, y la llama de la esperanza en el futuro palpitaba en todos, ya habría tiempo de descansar y habría tiempo de celebrar; porque todos celebraban a pesar de su dolor. Los tiempos ya eran mejores.

Afuera otro grupo ayudaba a los que aún se encontraban heridos y desorientados, en sus caras se reflejaba la alegría. Entre ellos Luna y Neville aquel a quien le debían la destrucción de la última parte del innombrable.

En el patio reunidos Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione hablaban de todo lo ocurrido. Harry les había contado todo lo que vio en el pensadero, todas las claves que lo ayudaron a ganar. Se sentía feliz besando a Ginny, por fin podían estar juntos y nada los iba a separar y Ron estaba pletórico se le había declarado a Hermi en plena guerra y ella lo había aceptado, después de tanto tiempo él la quería.

-Harry no te sientas mal por como trataste a Snape, nadie excepto Dumbledore sabia la verdad de lo que hacía, no tienes nada que reprocharte.

- Sí es verdad, pero lo llame asesino y cobarde, quise destruirlo yo mismo, y el paso cada día cuidando de mi arriesgando su vida por la promesa de amor hecha a mi madre, quisiera que para cumplirla no hubiese tenido que morir. Es el hombre más condenadamente valiente que he conocido en mi vida

- No te vengas abajo colega lo importante es que venciste. Quien iba a creer que el murciélago era un maldito héroe y además capaz de amar

- NO LO LLAMES ASI, EL MURIO PARA SALVAR MI TRASERO Y EL DE TODOS

- Harry yo…. Yo…. Lo siento…

-Ronald Wesley como te atreves a decir eso de EL después de todo lo que sabes – lo reprendió Hermione- él era un ser maravilloso como nunca en tu vida pienso que podrás conocer y claro que era capaz de amar y estoy segura que no solo a Lily sino también a Harry y Dumbledore, como puedes ser tan insensible hasta en los peores momentos

-Eres un idiota – lo llamo Ginny- acabamos de pasar por una guerra y tu aun no puedes madurar. Que todavía te duele todos los puntos que te quito

- ESTA BIEN, lo siento no me regañen todos

- Harry yo quiero ir a buscar su cuerpo y traerlo, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, y tú tienes que explicarles con detalle todo lo que sabes, la verdad de lo que paso

- Es cierto Hermi, es hora de entrar, todavía hay mucho por hacer

- Cariño yo voy contigo

-No Ron ve con tu hermana y Harry

-Pero cielo….

-Te dije que no Ronald

-Está bien no te enfades más.

Mientras Hermione regresaba a la casa de los gritos, los otros en el comedor se reunían con los profesores, el nuevo ministro de magia y los integrantes que quedaban de la orden. Harry les explico y les mostro los recuerdos del caído, todos al ver aquello se encontraban asombrados y apesadumbrados, si definitivamente Snape había sido el mejor de todos, tanto sacrificio debía ser recompensado de alguna manera, debía tener todos los honores póstumos y todo el mundo mágico sabría mañana quien era realmente y que gracias a sus esfuerzos y contribución se logró ganar la guerra.

Cerca de la casa de los gritos una joven recordaba a quien fuera su profesor. Ella siempre había creído que él era leal y sincero, valiente y comprometido con la orden; aun en los peores momentos así lo pensaba, no sabía porque o como pero así era.

Esos ojos oscuros que la embelesaban aunque no lo reconociera, esa voz afilada como lo látigo que no la intimidaba tanto, ese caminar tan digno y con perfecto porte que la hipnotizaba, todo ese ser la hacía sentir segura cuando estaba cerca, siempre en control de la situación, siempre seguro de que hacer y de cómo actuar. Sarcástico e irónico, el hombre representaba para ella un misterio y por supuesto, siendo la insufrible sabelotodo que era, lo quería descubrir. Él la intrigaba, era un desafío, y muchas más veces de las que admitiera estaba en su mente y quería ser la persona, no, no la persona, la mujer que pudiera adentrarse en él y descubrir todo lo que había más allá de la fachada del arisco y amargado profesor de pociones. Sí, Hermione Granger ya era una mujer, y eran sus ojos de mujer los que veían al hombre y no al profesor, y desde hace tiempo atrás.

Parada en la puerta cerro los ojos y respiro preparándose para volver a ver su cuerpo allí sin vida, tomo fuerzas, abrió sus ojos y entro decidida a realizar la tarea que ella misma se había impuesto, pero al llegar al lugar exacto donde lo dejaron, sorpresa, Severus Snape ya no estaba allí.

-Merlín, pero donde está, que ha pasado, quien se lo llevo, cuando a donde, porque. ¿Severus dónde estás?

Pasaron segundos de incomprensión y de espanto. Ella necesitaba volver a verlo y honrar su memoria, y ahora simplemente desapareció.

Cerca del castillo se encontraba un hombre que hacia acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para cumplir con su misión de una vez por todas. El veía el desconcierto y el terror que se cernía sobre el colegio, el avance de los mortifagos y la resistencia del otro bando y rezaba internamente para que todo acabara pronto y bien.

Cuando el Lord lo llamo ante su presencia sabía que algo malo ocurriría, ya se había planteado innumerables veces todos los escenarios posibles que pudieran ocurrir y que entorpecerían sus planes, por ello estaba preparado; había realizado diversas pócimas de su autoría capaces, como decía en sus clases, de detener la muerte, por algo y no en vano era considerado uno de los mejores pocionistas del mundo, quizás el mejor, así que no le fue difícil saber lo que requería. Sabia también que solo la maldición asesina podía truncar sus proyectos, pero contaba con la ansiedad desmedida del amo, que ya no era tan frio y calculador, sino desesperado por acabar con su enemigo y demostrar que era el mejor mago del mundo, se creía ya vencedor, y ese pequeño gran error era la carta a su favor, la esperanza de que lograría lo que había planeado.

Después de entregar a Potter sus recuerdos y que el trio se marchara pensándolo muerto, con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía, tomo las pociones elaboradas, porque tenía que vivir solo un poco más para asegurarse que las instrucciones finales fueran entendidas por el hijo de Lily, que realizara todo correctamente y ya después podría descansar. Se levantó y emprendió el camino.

Allí tirado en la tierra recordó los últimos meses vividos, haciendo planes, ayudando a Harry sin que supiera y se alegró de haber logrado el antídoto para el veneno de nagini, porque ya había pensado que podría terminar siendo la distracción de la mascota del Lord. Los planes elaborados habían sido ejecutados de forma muy precisa, y así dado los motivos necesarios para ser la última víctima de Voldemort solo cabía esperar de qué manera lo acabaría. Siempre lo supo era el mejor espía y sus instintos siempre acertaban.

Esperando escondido vio a Harry adentrarse en solitario al bosque, vio su regreso aparentemente muerto y como todo transcurría con una precisión de reloj

-bien ya ha empezado la última fase del plan, Potter se sacrificó como debía, solo espero viejo loco que haya funcionado

Vio como Harry despertaba se escondía en su capa y la batalla comenzaba otra vez, vio como un joven Griffindor a quien siempre molestaba en sus clases, hacia honor a su casa y era quien acababa con la estúpida serpiente, con el ultimo trozo del alma de Voldemort.

-excelente Lombotton cien puntos para Griffindor- pensó con ironía- ahora si es un verdadero león. Ya está Potter el ultimo Horrocrux ha sido destruido, ahora acaba con ese maldito de una buena vez, cumple la profecía, y hágalo rápido no tengo todo el día para ver como lo hace y morirme.

Sí, porque sus pociones no eran para curarse definitivamente, no sin cuidados, y el no esperaba sobrevivir, solo quería tener la satisfacción de ayudar hasta el final y ver la destrucción del ser que más odiaba, aquel que había acabado con su amor, con Lily. Sabía que nadie lo buscaría después, él era un asesino y un traidor, el peor mortifago después de Voldemort, y muchos hubiesen querido tener el placer de acabarlo.

Desde su posición lanzaba hechizos bien para aturdir, bien para proteger, pero en el fragor de la batalla nadie notaba de donde provenían, salvo a más de una persona, seguía mostrando su lealtad y no se rindió. Vio como los vencidos huían y eran perseguidos y abatidos y escucho el sonido más feliz del mundo, el de la victoria de su lado, de su verdadero bando aunque nadie lo supiera.

-malditos mortifagos espero que los liquiden a todos y se pudran en el infierno con su amo. Lily amor, ya cumplí con mi promesa, tu hijo está a salvo ha vencido, ahora podre descansar.

Así feliz cerro los ojos y espero a su amiga la muerte.

Una desconsolada Hermione caminaba en dirección al castillo por una ruta diferente a la anterior, pensando que podría hacer para recuperar el cuerpo de Snape, donde buscar, donde estaría. Se lo imagino corrompido, quizás desintegrado por el propio Voldemort, engullido por la serpiente o quizás, algún otro mortifago lo había tomado para burlarse de su final, para enseñarlo a otros como si de un trasto se tratara para después abandonarlo como basura, como un cascaron sin valor. Pensó entrar al bosque perdido, allí se habían reunido, pero ahora era peligroso ir sola; pensó volar en escoba con la esperanza de atisbar algo, pero entonces recordó que otros la esperaban, que ya debían conocer la verdad y que sin duda se unirían a ella para rescatar sus restos mortales.

Recordó lo que en cierta ocasión le dijo su madre "_No es realmente importante lo que digamos de las personas una vez que se han ido, lo que vale más es como las tratamos en vida y lo que hicimos por ellas". _Era cierto, nunca tuvo la oportunidad real de acercarse a él, de brindarle lo que sabía le hacía falta, amor y cariño, una simple palabra un simple roce, una dulce mirada; y no lo hizo no porque no lo quisiera, sino, porque el arrogante y amargado profesor jamás se lo permitió.

-Bien Severus en vista de que nunca me permitiste acercarme y no pude hacer por ti lo que hubiera deseado, lo hare ahora como último tributo a ti, encontrare tu cuerpo, no será alimento de animales, no se corromperá en cualquier lugar desconocido, no será abono de la tierra sin estar correctamente sepultado como debe y donde debe. No, el gran héroe y mártir de esta guerra recibirá todos los honores que merece y se ganó a pulso, y no recibirás menos que eso.

Y con esos pensamientos siguió su camino, hasta que algo impensable la dejo helada atornillada a la tierra. Un hombre de lacio cabello negro y capa negra se encontraba en el frio suelo de tierra, pero no era la vista de su cuerpo lo que la descoloco, fue la visión de sus manos moviéndose, el vaivén de su pecho que indicaba su respiración, la sonrisa retorcida que se formaba en su rostro y un apenas audible suspiro salido de sus labios, lo que hizo que ella incrédula se preguntara si su deseo de encontrarlo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, porque todo lo que vio y oyó solo indicaban una cosa, Severus Snape seguía vivo.

-Merlín Severus estas vivo, gracias gracias, Severus abre tus ojos soy Hermione- arrodillada llorando tocaba su rostro y acariciaba su cabello, sentía su pulso y solo pensaba – no has muerto es un milagro

-Severus mírame, soy yo Hermione, Sev….Profesor Snape va a estar bien, resista, soy la insufrible sabelotodo Granger, estoy aquí y lo voy a ayudar

Fue como un golpe en su cerebro, allí estaba el hombre a quien quería conocer profundamente, la intriga que quería descifrar, en solo unos segundos la verdad llego a ella, no era solo su insaciable deseo de saber lo que la impulsaba era algo mas y ahora lo sentía.

-Óyeme bien Severus Snape no te vas a morir te vas a reponer, me entiendes, no te vas a morir porque yo no lo voy a permitir.

Dio gracias a su bolsito de cuentas que nunca abandonaba, allí tenía poción de díctamo, bezoares y otras medicinas que necesitaría; por instinto palpo el cuerpo desvencijado y encontró unos frascos –pociones, si deben serlo, deben ser lo que lo salvo- , aplico díctamo en su cuello y vendo la herida con una tira de su propia camisa, reviso los frascos y vio que uno aún tenía algo de contenido, lo abrió y lo obligo a bebérselo –que sea un antídoto y no otra cosa por favor- , luego introdujo un bezoar en su boca, acaricio su rostro viendo como dejaba de estar tan pálido y rápidamente lo traslado al castillo.

Se habían cerrado sus ojos y lo engullía la negrura, pronto la vida de dolor permanente acabaría y seria reemplazada por paz, la tan ansiada y añorada paz para su espíritu. Había hecho cuanto había podido; arriesgo su vida una y otra vez sin dudar; siguió cada una de la órdenes impartidas por el director sin importar lo truculentas que fueran, sin discutir si condenaban más su alma o ayudaban a pagar sus deudas. Sí, lo había dado todo y ya nada le quedaba salvo esperar el desenlace de su existencia.

-Espero señor director que me esté esperando en un buen lugar para agradecerme mis buenos servicios y no para darme otra maldita orden que me condene, espero que tenga el mejor Whisky de fuego que exista y que al fin este satisfecho conmigo. Lo he querido como un padre a pesar de sus locuras y manías y agradezco que me haya recibido en el peor momento de mi vida. Sinceramente Dumbledore espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Lily amor espero ya hayas perdonado todo el mal que te cause, que mi sacrificio haya redimido mis pecados; tu amado hijo Harry está vivo a pesar de ser un mocoso intransigente, irrespetuoso de la normas, descuidado y totalmente insolente digno hijo de su padre, lo logre, pude cuidarlo como te lo prometí y ahora podrá seguir sin temor. Te amo Lily, adiós.

Al pensar estas últimas palabras sintió que el final estaba cada vez más cerca, pero sin esperarlo una voz lejana pero nunca olvidada, llego a él…..

-Severus querido, has dado tanto de ti por otros, has luchado contra tus demonios sin cesar, te has obligado a realizar tantas promesas en busca de perdón, que ahora es injusto que solo te vayas sin poder disfrutar de la vida que mereces. Tienes que resistir un poco más, ya casi llega a ti, aquella que te mostrara la dulzura y el verdadero amor, ya casi entra en tu vida sin que ahora lo puedas evitar. Cuidaste de mi hijo y lo ayudaste a sobrevivir, ahora te pido un último favor, no te rindas, no te abandones, confía en mí, ya está cerca y será feliz. Adiós Sev

-Lily, mi querida Lily eres tú, es tu voz, pero de que hablas, quien es ella, no hay mujer que logre que deje de amarte, no hay nadie que te borre de mí, y yo estoy tan cansado y marcado que solo quiero descansar al fin, solo necesitaba tu perdón y me lo has dado; yo solo sería una carga para cualquiera, con un pasado como el mío como podre tener un futuro. Lily siempre te voy a amar.

-Tonto y obstinado Severus, tan valiente para enfrentar a tus enemigos y tan cobarde para abrir tu corazón; esta vez será diferente, tu pasado solo será lo que te convirtió en el maravilloso hombre que eres ahora, oye su voz Sev, ya está aquí, ella cuidara de ti, sanara tu alma y te salvara de ti mismo, no te resistas déjate guiar por ella y se feliz. No necesitas olvidarme para amarla, solo dejarme ir. Siempre estarás en mi corazón Sev, te quiero….

Y tras estas palabras otra voz la reemplazo, una apremiante y feliz, asombrada pero dichosa, ¿la de esa mujer?; la oía

_"Merlín Severus estas vivo, gracias gracias, Severus abre tus ojos soy Hermione- sentía que lloraba y que acariciaba su cabello – no has muerto es un milagro"_

-¿Quién era, que nombre había dicho?

_"Severus mírame, soy yo Hermione, Sev….Profesor Snape va a estar bien, resista, soy la insufrible sabelotodo Granger, estoy aquí y lo voy a ayudar"_

- Granger?, como que era ella y llamándolo por su nombre, pero como la insufrible preocupándose por él, Lily estás loca, ella no puede ser, ella….

-Ella en quien tanto has pensado, sí, a veces las fantasías se vuelven realidad Sev, acéptalo, acéptala de una buena vez….. Ya ella llego y yo ya debo partir….

Sí era cierto, había pensado en Granger más de una vez, la admiraba, era la mejor alumna, la más inteligente, la mejor del trio de amigos quien los había sacado de problemas en más de una ocasión; debía reconocer que también había notado que ya no era una niña, la guerra, los sufrimientos y las penurias, tanto dolor la habían hecho madurar más para su edad, si es que eso era posible ya era muy madura, y su cuerpo también se había transformado, volviéndose adulto, delineándose, sus senos más sobresalientes, su cintura más estrecha y en contra posición sus caderas más anchas y redondeadas, la piel que dejaba ver su ropa se mostraba suave como la de un melocotón, como un melocotón apetecible.

Apetecible y deseable, eso era ahora, una joven mujer que atraía las miradas, lo había notado, como los jóvenes idiotas hormonales y descerebrados alumnos volteaban a verla y perdían la mirada tratando de adivinar que había más allá de la ropa, con el deseo marcado en los ojos y la lujuria en los pensamientos, esos también los había visto.

Pero ella solo tenía ojos para el imbécil de Weasley, quien no la merecía, era mucho inferior a ella, torpe y estúpido. No, ella merecía a un verdadero hombre que supiera entender su mente, que la impulsara en sus metas no que la detuviera, suficientemente sensible para saber cómo acariciar su cuerpo, besar sus labios, despertar sus deseos, llevarla al límite solo con estar en sus pensamientos, hacerle ver el cielo cada vez que la hiciera suya anteponiendo su placer a el de él. Alguien que hiciera surgir el fuego que tenía, porque ella era apasionada, lo había demostrado en todas las empresas que realizaba, y solo necesitaba de ese alguien que encendiera su fuego de mujer. Necesitaba alguien que la hiciera feliz. Y él quería ser ese hombre.

Pero él representaba muchos tabús que irían en contra de cualquier situación intima entre ambos. Era mayor, bastante; su profesor que la había visto crecer y convertirse; un ex mortifago con la reputación totalmente arruinada; tachado de amargado, cínico y sarcástico a quien todos temían pues lo creían capaz de las peores bajezas; y lo peor de todo un hombre con el alma lacerada que sabía sería capaz de brindarle placer y mucho, pero amor; es que un ser mutilado en su interior podía ser capaz de brindar amor, el amor completo puro, incondicional e irrevocable que ella merecía, de eso no estaba seguro.

-¿Sanar mi alma Lily, es posible regenerar un alma?, las curaciones dejan cicatrices y las mías serian profundas, y a pesar de lo maravillosa que es ella, podría regenerar y no curar, y yo sería suficiente para ella, más importante, estas segura que podría mirarme y amarme, que yo podría importarle.

Y como si Hermione pudiera oír sus pensamientos, sus preguntas fueron contestadas, una voz que era un juramento digo…

_-Óyeme bien Severus Snape no te vas a morir te vas a reponer, me entiendes, no te vas a morir porque yo no lo voy a permitir._

Si él le importaba y eso era un inicio. Se dejó guiar por esa cálida voz para salir de la negrura y el dolor.

Una joven hechicera llegaba al colegio dando gritos de alerta que hicieron correr a todos los que la esperaban. La imagen del cuerpo que traía los dejo desconcertados; aquel a quien creían muerto aun respiraba y ella gritaba por la atención que el necesitaba. Rápidamente Poppy fue a su lado a examinar al herido se designó a un grupo de aurores como escolta, y toda la comitiva partió a San Mungo. Por supuesto Hermione fue también, no podía separarse de él. Sus amigos y novio se quedaron en el castillo resolviendo detalles para luego reunirse con ella.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, el ministerio difundía un video mágico con imágenes extraídas de los recuerdos de Snape, mostrando al héroe desconocido y todas sus hazañas, demostrando que era el mejor peón de la guerra, que sus acciones como espía ganaron al menos la mitad de esta, y que no era un asesino ni traidor.

Severus sentía el movimiento mientras ella lo llevaba de regreso, en algunos momentos de mayor conciencia pudo abrir sus ojos y observar el rostro desencajado, preocupado pero al mismo tiempo alegre y anhelante. Escucho su voz que lo alentaba y suaves caricias en su rostro; por instantes tomaba su mano y podía sentir su calidez. En un momento solo dijo –ya llegamos Severus, ya estás en casa y te van a atender-. Si Hogwarts era realmente su hogar y volvía a él. Después de estas palabras solo escucho sus gritos desesperados, toda la calma la había abandonado; gente a su alrededor, manos que lo tocaban, palabras que no entendía, todo muy aprisa; solo ente dio cuando dijeron que estaban listo para trasladarlo y la voz de ella diciendo que iría también. Luego sintió la ya conocida sensación de desaparecer y llegar a un lugar diferente donde había cierto caos; pero lo más importante para él, lo que ocupaba su atención era la mano de ella en la suya en todo momento y como se reusaba a separarse.

En el castillo otras cosas ocurrían, la orden reunida en el despacho esperaba poder hablar con Dumbledore, pero donde antes estaba su retrato ahora solo se veía un marco vacío y nadie tenía explicación para ello, minutos después se oyó al Fénix su canto los invadía y luego una luz roja y un fogonazo los dejos ciegos por segundos. Al poder ver de nuevo frente a sus ojos como una gloriosa visión estaba ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.

Paste your document here...


	2. 2 El Renacimiento

**CAPITULO II. EL RENACIMIENTO**

-ALBUS! ERES TÚ…COMO…ERES UN FANTASMA….UNA VISIÓN….UN RECUERDO….

-Tranquila Minerva…soy corpóreo, vez –y toco su cara sin atravesarla-, no soy tampoco un recuerdo atrapado porque de ser así significaría que cree un horrocrux, ¿me imaginas matando a alguien para realizar magia negra? Sé que están sorprendidos pero todo tiene explicación y responderé a todas sus preguntas. Remus algo que decir…

Remus Lupin se encontraba parado de frente apuntándolo con su varita, era un auror y no confiaba en nada tan fácilmente, aunque fuera la imagen del director. Él tendría que dar muchas respuestas antes de que relajara su posición. Pero no era el único. Harry Potter hacia exactamente los mismo, él lo había visto morir y esto parecía un engaño.

-Dinos Albus como se supone que regresaste, ni la magia puede revivir a los muertos-preguntaba el licántropo-

-Es que en realidad no morí Remus, solo pareció así porque debía ser así. Cuando la maldición del anillo me toco Severus se encargó de buscar alguna manera de eliminarla, solo había logrado contenerla, pero ustedes saben que él es una gran conocer y estudioso de la magia oscura, además de muy obstinado en conseguir algo si se lo propone. Sabíamos que mi muerte fue encargada, y yo le pedí que llegado el momento me matara antes de que la maldición de Draco lo hiciera, no quería condenar su alma. Claro que mi muchacho no estaba feliz con el encargo, así que decidió sin consultarme, buscar la manera de cumplir con la misión de Voldemort y salvarme. Sí, magia oscura extremadamente poderosa fue lo que uso. Cuando la maldición asesina me tocara mataría mi alma, eso es lo que hace, pero no fue mi alma lo que destruyo, fue un trozo de otra dada voluntariamente en sacrificio, que como un escudo protegía la mía.

-Pero yo lo vi caer, estuve junto a su cuerpo, lo enterramos, no respiraba y un cuerpo muerto no se preserva se desintegra, y entonces como es que está aquí. No lo creo esto es una trampa.

-Harry querido estamos hablando de Severus Snape quien ha sobrevivido a lo impensable, crees que esos pequeños detalles no los tomo en cuenta; el mejor pocionista del mundo sin saber cómo conservar un cuerpo y como dice en sus clases, retrasar la muerte. El detuvo la muerte de mi cuerpo, me dio a tomar durante meses diversas pociones que invento, uso complicados hechizos, y al momento de… liquidarme la unión de ambas cosas logro el efecto deseado; protegerme de la caída y conservar mi cuerpo hasta que mi alma pudiera habitarlo otra vez.

-Pero dijo que la maldición no lo mato, entonces si no toco su alma, que paso.

-A si no lo explique. Una maldición tan poderosa no puede dejar de tener sus efectos, así como al rebotar en Harry expulso a Voldemort de su cuerpo, a mí me dejo fuera del mío, incorpóreo, no estaba muerto ni vivo, mi alma estaba como mi cuerpo conservada, pero toda alma necesita estar en un lugar, así que termine en el limbo. ¿Les dije de quien era el trozo de alma dado en sacrificio?

-Snape – dijo Harry- fue el cierto, pero como lo hizo

-Sí, mi pobre muchacho hizo otro sacrificio por mí. Recuerdas el sacrificio de Colagusano en el cementerio para su señor Harry.

-Corto su mano y la arrojo en el caldero, magia negra antigua.

-Exacto, magia negra antigua que Severus investigo y si no supongo mal, de allí saco la idea para hacer que yo sobreviviera. Verán, ustedes solo han oído de división del alma para crear horrocruxes a través del asesinato, pero existe un poderoso conjuro que utilizaban antiguos reyes que eran magos para que sus más fieles servidores les entregaran parte de ella, era voluntario y quienes lo hacían se sentían orgullosos de servir a su señor para tales fines, era la manera de asegurar su forma de vida de dominación sobre los más débiles, era una vida corrompida por todos los pecados imaginables, pero era la que predominaba en esos tiempos y nadie quería que terminara. Era magia negra pura y poderosa que permitía que los reyes no pudieran ser destruidos por sus oponentes y al mismo tiempo conservaban sus cuerpos de manera incorrupta. Quienes la daban seguían viviendo aun con el precio de tener un alma mutilada, pero era imperceptible para ellos, porque estando carcomidos por la sed de poder, de la riqueza, de la dominación y de la lujuria, simplemente no notaban la usencia del faltante.

-Pero si Snape toco su alma con magia oscura y se la entrego, esa magia también lo toco a usted y deberían estar ambos corrompidos por ella.

-Probablemente sería así Arthur si no fuera por un pequeño detalle, les dije que los voluntarios lo hacían solo por seguir teniendo poder y mantener su vida corrupta, ya ellos estaban tocados por el mal solo por la clase de existencia que llevaban, pero….. La magia que realizo Severus no pudo corromper su alma porque él no lo estaba haciendo para ganar algo a cambio; lo hizo por amor, por un bien mayor, solo para salvar a otro ser, solo por eso y fue lo que nos protegió a ambos. Recuerdas que te salvo cuando eras un bebe, que lo hizo –lo dijo mirando a Harry-

-¡El sacrificio de mi madre, su muerte por la mía, su amor por su hijo….magia blanca antigua y poderosa!

-Correcto, la magia blanca puede vencer cualquier oscuridad si se realiza por amor de corazón, Severus no lo pensó, estaba dispuesto a vivir mutilado, a correr el riesgo de ser infectado, solo para que sobreviviera, solo para que los planes se llevaran a cabo, solo para asegurarnos de que tu Harry pudieras vencer y vivir. El sacrificio que realizo no fue solo por mí, también lo hizo pensando que tú me necesitabas a tu lado, también lo hizo por ti.

Harry sentía un nudo en el estómago, esto era solo otra cosa que agradecer al profesor, cuanto dolor había soportado solo por protegerlo; la lista de cosas por decirle a Snape crecía minuto a minuto, mientras más sabia, más le debía. Paso de ser su enemigo, a ser su guardián y protector, y ahora su mente sosegada y sin odio había sacado a relucir pequeños recuerdos de un hombre huraño que, de tiempo en tiempo se veía pasar por su vecindario de Privet Drive. Hasta de niño el condenado lo cuidaba, y también recordaba ahora que gracias a ese extraño que tanto miedo inspiraba se había librado de unas cuantas golpizas de su primo en la calle, porque al intentarlo ese hombre de mirada de miedo, lo había visto fijamente con la desaprobación marcada y la ira traslucida en sus facción y Dudley aterrado, lo había dejado ahí para correr al refugio de su casa. Antes no lo había identificado como su profesor, algunas veces pensaba que le recordaba vagamente a alguien, pero es que Severus Snape, sin su ropa negra, vestido muggle y más joven, era fácilmente confundible con cualquier otro. Excelente espía que podía disfrazarse y pasar desapercibido, ese era su trabajo y lo hacía a la perfección.

-Hasta ahora la historia es muy bonita Dumbledore pero sigues sin responder cosas importantes –Kingsley no relajaba su posición ni un milímetro su varita firme no dejaba de apuntar directo al corazón-

-Kingsley tiene razón, por cierto, mí en hora buena por tu nombramiento como Ministro de Magia, no hay nadie mejor para ocupar ese cargo.

-Como sabe de las cosas que han ocurrido si no estaba aquí, no se me pasó desapercibido que habla de Snape en presente y según sus planes no estaba contemplado que sobreviviera, aparte de otros detallitos

-Tú siempre fuiste el más detallista y observador Remus. Desde el limbo pude observar todo lo que les acontecía, no podía intervenir directamente, pero si me podía comunicar.

-Como que comunicar…

-El retrato Arthur… mi retrato. Podía proyectarme solo hay, para hablar con Severus y seguir con los planes.

-Hablando de detalles, cuando Voldemort me maldijo en el bosque quede inconsciente, pero no morí ni salí de mi cuerpo, porque yo no y usted sí.

-Bien veo que han estado prestando atención. Estas seguro Harry que aunque seguías respirando no abandonaste tu cuerpo en ningún momento, o solo olvidaste nuestras conversación.

-¿Que conversación Harry y cómo es eso de que saliste de ti?

-Cuando quede inconsciente sentí que flotaba y vi una luz blanca, luego me encontraba en un lugar desconocido y vi al profesor y a él llorando desollado en un rincón escondido, después entendí que era él mutilado, en ese momento no…

-Alto ahí Harry, primero que nada quien es el –preguntaba Kingsley

-Voldemort, cuando llegue ahí lo vi llorando y sufriendo, sin piel como quemado vivo, al principio no lo entendí, lo supe cuándo volví, vi su alma hecha añicos y lo que le esperaba al morir.

-Eso no nos lo contaste Harry, porque no me lo dijiste antes, soy tu amigo luche a tu lado, porque no me confiaste nada de lo que acabas de decir, es que acaso no me consideras un igual, piensas que no soy suficiente para…..

-RONALD WEASLEY ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA TUS BERRINCHES DE HÉROE

-Lo siento mamá no quise….- pero una mirada de su madre lo silencio-

-Idiota egocéntrico –decía su hermana-

-Continua Harry cariño

-Vi al Director, le pregunte donde estaba, me conto algunas cosas y luego volví

-Pero que te dijo y que te conto – Pregunto Molly-

-Detente ahí, no respondas Harry. –los ojos de Lupin brillaban por la ansiedad, definitivamente era muy suspicaz y un excelente auror-. Dinos "Albus", que fue lo que conversaron tú y Harry; porque en lo que a mí respecta, bien puedes ser alguien que robo cabellos de la tumba

-Para que alguien querría el cabello de Dumbledore

-Ronald imbécil, has tomado poción multijugo y no sabes como se prepara, como se nota que era Hermione la que hacia tus deberes

La cara del joven estaba tan roja como su cabello, y su rostro reflejaba la molestia de que su pequeña hermanita le hablara así delante de todos. Esta definitivamente no se la iba dejar pasar, ya vería la mocosa.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando pasaríamos de las historias a las comprobaciones. Sr. Weasley voy a tener que verme en la obligación de colocarlo en un curso de recuperación de posiciones, obviamente sus conocimientos necesitan ser afianzados y profundizados, eso claro si después de ver que no soy un impostor me quieran restituir en mi cargo. Bien ahora en lo que estábamos.

-Al llegar Harry se asombró de que yo estuviera en ese lugar, me pregunto si había muerto ya que podía verme, me pregunto por él, si podíamos ayudarlo, le conteste que no, no estaba arrepentido de sus actos y ese era su futuro. También preguntaste donde estábamos y te dije que ahora eso no era importante. Te dije que estabas en un trance y podías decidir volver o marcharte, te hable de la profecía y querías saber si el horrocrux había sido destruido, asentí y lo señale; te afirme que lo que te esperaba al volver seria duro, pero no tenías que hacerlo, ya habías hecho bastante por todos, tu contestaste que era tu deber aun con el riesgo de morir, debías intentarlo y volviste porque lo decidiste. A… era el andén 9 ¾ el lugar que escogiste para nuestra reunión, interesante lugar, espero que hayas dilucidado porque allí.

Todos miraban de uno a otro tratando de ver las reacciones en los rostros del profesor y el alumno. Si lo que decía era verdad, solo el legítimo Dumbledore podía saberlo.

-¿Es cierto Harry, todo lo que dijo fue así?

-Si Remus

-Asombroso –dijo este-

-Pero para tranquilidad de todos les voy a decir otras cosa que solo yo podría saber y terminamos de comprobar, les parece.

Silencio absoluto, todos estaban en shock

-Bien, Arthur recuerdas cuando te ibas a proponer a Molly y me pediste consejo sobre el anillo, ese aro sencillo que vistes al principio muy bonito con el rubí, rojo por Griffindor, era el que querías darle pero, te sugerí el anillo con el ópalo y te indique que sería bueno acompañarlo con un ramillete de caléndulas, eso por ser la piedra y la flor de octubre mes del….

-Del cumpleaños de Molly… -la cara de Arthur no tenía precio-

-Hablando de Molly, querida debo confesar que te mentí cuando te respondí que los adorables gemelos jamás habían intentado enviar un inodoro del colegio a su hermana como… suvenir. La verdad es que después de recibir tu carta, bien que los conoces, discretamente los vigile y sí que lo intentaron, varias veces. Espero muchachos que no se hayan lastimado mucho en cada oportunidad.

Los gemelos no podían creer lo que oían, ahora sabían la razón por la cual ningún hechizo había funcionado. Demonios, su madre los miraba como si literalmente quisiera arrancarles la cabeza, mientras los demás reían por esa interesante noticia.

-Remus, lamento haberte enviado a tantas misiones que desmejoraron tu salud; pero siempre fuiste un elemento esencial en la orden, y como te dije junto al sauce cuando ingresaste al colegio, lo que consideras una maldición puede ser algo que puedes cambiar a tu favor, ve la oportunidad en cada prueba del camino. Recuerdas el dicho muggle, si del cielo te caen limones aprende a hacer limonada, creo que te lo dije. Bien que te sirvieron tus sentidos olfativos y auditivos con las señoritas del castillo.

Remus enrojecía y todos lo miraban desconcertados. ¿Qué quería decir esa última parte?

-Como le servían Albus –preguntaba una muy seria Minerva

-Verán él podía con sus sentidos aumentados digamos, oír los susurros y…. degustar el estado de ánimo de los cuerpos de las jóvenes, podía oler lo que emanaba de ellas que no se veía y que delataba su ánimo de... querer disfrutar de una compañía masculina. Además no me dirás que tener alta resistencia no es muy productivo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Remus que solo veía el piso avergonzado.

Merlín Remus con esa carita y resulta que eres un desenfrenado. Quisiera verte en acción –pensaba una nada avergonzada Ginny mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios para luego morderlos. Amaba a Harry pero agradecía que él no pudiera leer su mente, sus deseos eran altamente xxx- Y ese gesto de ella no le pasó inadvertido al licántropo, que instintivamente volteo a verla en lugar de a otros.

A su vez lo gemelos pensaban que debían mantener una seria conversación con su amigo, seguramente podría darles mucha orientación – Debemos hablar con lunático, quizás pueda facilitarnos sus servicios de rastreador-

-Albus, por merlín, como puedes decir esas cosas delante de los niños.

-Cuales niños Minerva, todos aquí ya son adultos después de enfrentar una guerra. Ya te lo he dicho, tienes que modernizarte, empezando por tus lentes. Y tu Remus deja de admirar tu calzado, no tienes de que avergonzarte, algunos de los presentes han hecho cosas mucho más atrevidas, otros quisieran tener esos dones, y así haberse evitado largas horas en las duchas de forma frecuente; te voy a dar algunos ejemplos para que….

-NOOOOO, gritaron al unísono casi todos los allí reunidos, con cara de pánico. Como demonios sabia el viejo todos esos detallitos personales y cuánto. Nadie quería averiguarlo.

-Está bien creo ya todos estamos convencidos que eres tu Albus, un poco más liberal y chismoso, pero al fin de cuentas tú. –decía un muy sorprendido Kingsley por la última parte de la conversación.

-Bueno es lo que tiene ser tan viejo y haber estado en el limbo. Tienes tanta experiencia de lo vivido, y allí que puedes ver todo aprendes tanto, que ahora casi nada puede sorprenderme o parecerme vergonzoso y poco natural.

-Aja, hablando del limbo, un último detalle director, como es eso que todos tenían que creer que había muerto, porque no podía decirlo a la orden.

-Si verán, Voldemort debía pensar que estaba logrando todo lo que se proponía, era la única manera de que bajara la guardia y se relajara, para hacer el camino más fácil a los jóvenes en su misión. El verdadero dolor es algo difícil de fingir, y él lo detecta muy bien. Ni Harry ni ninguno de ustedes son tan buenos actores como para engañarlo, sin mencionar Harry que eres pésimo en oclumancia y nunca pudiste cerrar tu mente a él. Una vez derrotado ya pude regresar, porque ahora mi presencia no puede arruinar ninguno de los planes trazados. Severus me hubiera tirado de la torre otra vez, si alguna imprudencia de mi parte dañara su planificación. Es un excelente inglés, le gusta que todo suceda con la sincronía de un reloj. Bien díganme, ya nos podemos relajar o algunos seguirán apuntándome con la varita todo el día, solo por precaución.

Era cierto, ya creían en sus palabras, pero la conmoción de todos los descubrimientos los había casi petrificados. Pero al oír las últimas palabras del viejo todos comenzaron a reír se relajaron y empezó la celebración de su regreso, los abrazos y las felicitaciones por los logros, y una que otra broma, no habían olvidado las anécdotas de la comprobación. Pasados algunos minutos de euforia y alegría fue el director quien ahora los interrogaba.

-Remus, mi muchacho como esta, que saben

-Está vivo pero delicado Albus, tratan de contrarrestar todos los efectos del veneno, pero, ni siquiera saben cómo sobrevivió.

-Elaboro unas pociones para eso, necesita más suministro, hay que buscarlas y administrárselas. Deben estar en su laboratorio. Es urgente

-Pero como saber cuáles son

-Traigan una muestra, Horace puede identificarlas, háganlo ahora no hay tiempo que perder. Mientras fawkes me dará unas lágrimas para que las apliquen a las heridas del cuello. Severus pensaba que lo vería de nuevo en el limbo, antes de que el siguiera a su destino final.

-Eso quiere decir que él no pensaba salir de estas, pero y las posiciones porque

-Harry, el solo quería una pequeña extensión para asegurarse que todo saliera como debía, que tu habías entendido bien lo que debías hacer, ayudar a todos hasta el final, pero no, no pensaba vivir después; sabía que requería atenciones especiales y cuidados, y quien iría a buscarlo para dárselos. Después de todo solo era un asesino y un traidor. Quien iba a ayudarlo.

-Hermione profesor, ella trato de ayudarlo estando herido. Tuvimos que agarrarla para que lo soltara e irnos. Y cuando supo la verdad no parecía muy sorprendida, y lo primero que quiso hacer fue buscarlo aunque no sabía que estaba vivo. Ella fue quien lo encontró, lo atendió y lo trajo. Estaba muy angustiada.

Todos miraban muy fijamente a Harry por sus palabras, esa parte tampoco la sabían, solo el final de que ella lo trajo.

-Sí, la señorita Granger siempre supo ver más allá de la fachada de él. Sera muy bueno que este a su lado en estos momentos.

Era cierto, ella estaba sumamente preocupada. Decir angustiada era quedarse corto, la palabra aterrada se ajustaba más a su estado de ánimo. Se encontraba en un pasillo del hospital próximo a la sala donde Snape era atendido, expectante a cualquier palabra, cualquier información. Ya había respondido las preguntas de lo que había visto y encontrado. Solo restaba esperar que todo siguiera bien y que toda la ayuda llegara. Sabía que las pociones que encontró eran importantes. Alguien más lo sabía bien, porque habían venido a buscar las muestras para encontrar más, si existían en los dominios del profesor. Sus amigos trataban de consolarla, habían llegado un tiempo después y le explicaron lo sucedido en el despacho del profesor. Se sorprendió pero sinceramente, no les presto mucha atención. Todos sus sentidos estaban ocupados en ver el más mínimo cambio en el semblante de los médicos. Su mente se concentraba en analizar que podía hacer, que ayuda podía brindar para mejorar la situación del enfermo.

Sentados, Ginny le agarraba un brazo en señal de solidaridad, Harry acariciaba su cabello de cuando en cuando y su novio sostenía su mano, pero no para darle ánimos, solo lo hacía en una señal abierta y una actitud posesiva de que ella era suya y le pertenecía, para tratar de restarle importancia al semblante de la joven desencajado, que no pasaba inadvertido a los allí presentes. Tal era el estado de ella, que incluso una amable enfermera, había tratado de consolarla pensando que era un familiar.

-No te preocupes Hermione, Snape es fuerte se repondrá, si llego hasta aquí no dudo que pueda logarlo, además se les he están dando las mejores atenciones. Ya Horace consiguió más de las pociones que tomo y las están analizando antes de suministrárselas. Y el propio Dumbledore ha tomado medidas enviando más lagrimas fawkes. Tú conoces sus poderes curativos. Salvo a Harry del basilisco en segundo año. Lo lograra, trata de tranquilizarte, no puedes decaer ahora.

-Es cierto Remus, soy tonta cierto, se está haciendo todo y él no estaba tan grave cuando lo trajeron. Creo que hice lo correcto con las medicinas que le di. Tienes razón, Severus es muy fuerte, por supuesto que se repondrá. Pronto estará en forma otra vez.

Sí, ella estaba angustiada, todos lo notaban y pensaban que era extraño eso para alguien que supuestamente no tenía afectos por el profesor, que apenas tenía contacto con él, no era su amiga, y había tenido que soportar más de una burla y mucho sarcasmo, hasta el punto de que todos usaban el apelativo que él le dio en su primer año, "la insufrible sabelotodo".

Sí, todos pensaban que esa situación era muy extraña, y a nadie le pasó desapercibido que lo hubiese llamado por su nombre; y mucho menos que a los demás, al pelirrojo novio de la joven que en estos momentos la miraba ceñudo pensando

"y que carajo le pasa a esta con el murciélago, estoy a su lado y parece que fuera invisible, supuestamente estaba muy enamorada de mí y hasta casi llego a rogarme con sus actitudes que la quisiera. Por fin le paro y me decido; es muy hermosa e inteligente, una de mis mejores amigas, la mejor alternativa, y ahora que me tiene, nada de su parte, debería estar pegada a mi pensando lo afortunada que es de que la escogiera; y ahora más, que encima de ser el mejor guardián de Griffindor que logra paradas extraordinarias soy un héroe. Apenas terminada la guerra más de una me veía con más ganas. No quisiera que fuera como Lavender que me asfixiaba, pero tampoco el lado opuesto. Merlín quien entiende a las mujeres".

Mientras su adorable novio le ponía mala cara, Hermione pensaba que esa mano sujeta a la suya carecía del calor de otra que horas antes ella había tomado. A pesar de lo áspera por su trabajo y lo sucia que se encontraba, el contacto con ella había transmitido electricidad por todo su cuerpo y había sido un calmante para su histeria. Mientras lo sujetaba sentía la tranquilidad de saberlo con vida; y ver como Severus se aferraba a ella le había dado la sensación de que él sabía perfectamente quien estaba a su lado acariciando su dorso a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, y de que ella no hablara.

Mientras otros lo examinaban en el patio y ella no lo soltaba, se extendía entre ambos un flujo de sensaciones en doble sentido, no era solo ella la que sentía la electricidad recorrerla el también, y además sentía su pánico por él y la vitalidad que quería darle para que no se dejara vencer por el dolor y el daño infligido en su cuerpo horas antes. Podía recordar su voz diciéndole que iba a mejorar, y que no lo dejaría morir. Se había quedado grabada en su memoria ese recuerdo, como se había quedado gravado tiempo atrás, el olor que ella desprendía, un olor de jazmines, fresco con un toque dulce, y para su total sorpresa cuando lo analizo, sensual. Sí, el olor de ella era sensual para él; lo noto la primera vez que después de registrarlo su mente sin notarlo, olio jazmines y lo primero que vino a su mente fue un rostro pálido, con rubor en las mejillas, unos labios carnosos color fresa, enmarcado por una cabellera color chocolate de aspecto leonino, que le daba un aspecto un tanto salvaje; y analizando esa visión llego a su mente otra mejor definición, no salvaje, sensual. Tanto lo afecto ese pensamiento que solo atinó a decirse

-COMO DIABLOS PUEDES CATALOGAR A GRANGER DE SENSUAL…ESA NIÑA ES UNA INSUFRIBLE, NO OTRA COSA, TE ESTÁN AFECTANDO LOS VAPORES DE LAS MILES DE POCIONES QUE HAZ REALIZADO…

Pero otro descubrimiento de pronto lo invadió; ella ya no era una niña, lo había pensado antes sin saber, como si hubiese pensado que iba a llover o que era navidad, como algo natural y sin importancia, el curso de la vida. Y se dio cuenta de todo, ya no lo podía ignorar, ese aroma había sacado a flote toda la verdad; porque él estaba siempre tan ocupado en su trabajo de espía, profesor y además protector de Potter, que no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para más razonamientos, todo lo demás fuera de eso carecía de importancia; pero ahora no podía seguir negándolo, ahora era importante y ahora los sabia.

"No te mientas Severus, tus ojos hace tiempo que no la ven como una niña y sabes que es sensual y atractiva, la vez como un hombre no como profesor. Pero es algo imposible y grotesco, así que sácalo de tu cabeza, tu tiempo en la tierra esta contado, con mucha suerte podrás ver como el lord cae pero no más allá de eso. Vives en un infierno y cualquiera cerca de ti quedara atrapado por sus llamas. Una cosa es que te quemes tú y otra, que alguien más lo haga por tu culpa".

A partir de ese momento su cerebro registraba cada pequeño detalle que tenía que ver con ella. Como la veían los demás, como trataba ella a sus admiradores, como veía al imbécil de Weasley como si fuera un sueño de hombre que quería poseer; y más importante como su cuerpo cambiaba más cada día, como si cada noche un gran escultor trabajara en el con el propósito de mostrarla al mundo más delineada y cercana a la perfección, tratando de imitar en ella a una diosa griega, más hermosa que la misma venus. Hasta su cabello había cambiado para ser más sedoso y brillante.

Por todo eso, aunque a su pesar no conocía la suavidad de su piel, sabía que quien sostenía su mano era ella, porque ese olor, su olor, estaba marcado a fuego en él, y sabía que jamás lo olvidaría; no importaba que el fuera invisible para ella y sus pensamientos y afectos pertenecieran a otro, él nunca lo borraría.

Era cierto, supuestamente Hermione Granger estaba perdidamente enamora de Ronald Weasley. Todos los sabían, eran obvios sus ataques de celos, y la mirada de corderito cada vez que lo veía.

Supuestamente….


	3. 3 Supuestamente

**Hola a todos gracias por sus reviews me encantaron. Para quines no lo han notado Ron es el personaje que menos me gusta de la saga. La historia tiene varios cambios sin alterar su objetivo, solo para hacerlo mas emocionante y los personajes menos perfectos y cercanos. Tambien hay unas cuantas sopresitas pero eso ya lo veran.**

**Ahora si disfruten del capitulo**

**XOXO**

**CAPITULO III. SUPUESTAMENTE**

Había trascurrido dos largos días desde que Voldemort había sido destruido. En medio del duelo la comunidad mágica en pleno celebraba las diversas noticias que se sucedían una tras otra, casi sin dar tiempo a entender una cuando surgía otra nueva. Muchos brindis, fiestas, fuegos artificiales incesantes, discursos, tributos a los caídos y felicidad por doquier. El día de la caída del lord había sido decretado festivo mundial en honor a Harry Potter, pero también de Severus Snape, de quien ya todos sabían era tras el niño que vivió, el precursor y más importante activo en la destrucción del señor oscuro. También conocían que se encontraba convaleciente en San Mungo, y miles de flores, obsequios diversos y cartas de admiración le llegaban con los mejores deseos de todas las personas a quienes ayudo a salvar.

Otra historia era la del regreso de Albus Dumbledore, quien contaba a todo a aquel que quisiera escuchar, y a viva voz, que el fingimiento de su muerte era parte de un plan meticulosamente elaborado con el fin de lograr la destrucción del mal imperante, y que, el milagro de encontrarse entre los vivos se los debía única y exclusivamente a su muchacho Snape, quien estoicamente había tenido que soportar todas las humillaciones y agravios del mundo entero para mantener la fachada y parecer el peor de los criminales. Incluso, a causa de su reputación se había encontrado en peligro de muerte permanente por ser el más buscado después de voldermort; toda la comunidad mágica quería destruirlo, y ahora resultaba que todos en parte, le debían su vida.

Ajenos a toda la algarabía, un grupo de personas iban de un lugar a otro cumpliendo tareas diversas con el fin de preservar el recién instaurado orden. Había mucho por hacer, todo era muy reciente, y aún quedaban unos cuantos mortifagos sueltos a quienes había que llevar a Azkaban. Esas mismas personas hacían turnos junto a una sala del hospital mágico, como escoltas permanentes del héroe caído, quien aún no despertaba a pesar de recibir los cuidados necesarios, y ningún médico sabia explicar su estado comatoso, ya que el veneno había sido contrarrestado y sus heridas sanadas; entonces se preguntaban todos que iba mal.

Una de esas guardias permanentes era Hermione Granger, que había permanecido a su lado prácticamente 48 horas seguidas, negándose a irse mientras no reaccionara. Hubo que presionar mucho y hacer diversas promesas para que la hechicera accediera a ir a la madriguera a cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco, y aun así solo debe haberse ausentado unas ocho horas. Todos los que iban trataban de apoyarla, aunque muchos no entendieran su actitud, y no era que ella estuviese llorando y gritando, por el contrario se mantenía serena y templada, como en perfecto control de la situación, pero justamente era eso lo que a todos los tenía en constante tensión, pues se veía que era solo una fachada y que en cualquier momento, todo lo que ella estaba conteniendo podía estallar como una bomba, y el carácter de Granger era bien conocido por todos, y nadie quería ser el responsable y objeto de su ira cuando esta fuera desatada.

Por todo eso, tenían una gran paciencia hacia ella y si alguno llegaba a perderla insinuando que esa actitud caprichosa era propia de una niña asustada, y que debía hacer caso a los mayores, una muy profunda y fría mirada, hacía que al instante hasta Albus perdiera el don del habla. Esas miraditas y unas pocas palabras cortantes recordando a todos que ya era mayor de edad y se había cuidado muy bien en una guerra, mantenía en vilo a los presentes que se sentían en un campo minado.

Pero parecía que lo que era obvio para todos para alguien en especial pasaba desapercibido, y es que, su nada observador novio lejos de recordar las consecuencias de sus acciones insensatas, en esos momentos solo se sentía aireado por su amorcito. Consideraba, que pasadas las penurias ella ahora solo debía estar permanentemente a su lado disfrutando de su maravillosa compañía, alagándolo, consintiéndolo y demostrando a todos lo excelente hombre que era el, y lo afortunada ella de ser la elegida. Sí, el muy inseguro novio, no hacía más que rumiar en sus pensamientos que la manera de actuar de Hermione distaba mucho de ser la correcta, que lo estaba dejando mal parado frente a todos y que él debía aplicar un correctivo a la situación de forma inmediata. Es que, pensaba…

"no soy yo quien esta grave así que porque tantas atenciones y preocupación, que importa que este herido, no soy yo, y ella no es medimaga"

Henchido de demasiado orgullo, sumamente feliz de haber hecho algo realmente importante en la vida, de no ser un segundón, sino un protagonista; había olvidado toda humildad y las enseñanzas de su madre. Ya estaba cansado de ser una sombra de otros y lo había demostrado antes, y ahora el estúpido murciélago resultaba ser un salvador y le robaba la atención que se merecía de sus padres, amigos y novia. Era el colmo y no iba a permitir que continuara. Se había convertido en un total narcisista y egocéntrico. Y sin detenerse a pensar lo que salía de su boca, no tuvo otra mejor y brillante idea que expresar a su chica sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Le había pedido a Hermione que fueran a casa. Quería meterla en su cuarto, acostarla en su cama, besarla hasta que se cansara y si tenía suerte despojarla de su ropa para divertirse un tanto, lo suficiente para quitarse el calentón que tenía, aunque no llegaran hasta el final, porque una de las funciones de una novia, según sus básicos pensamientos era, aliviar a su hombre sino para que la quería, si tenía que seguir complaciéndose solo para que la necesitaba. Recordaba que Lavender era muy buena en eso. Oh sí. Pero… ella se negó en redondo a irse y ahí fue cuando sucedió.

-No te estoy preguntado si te quieres ir, te estoy diciendo que nos vamos ahora mismo, tu lugar es a mi lado y no tienes vela aquí. Todos saben que eres brillante, pero por una vez deja de ser tan impertinente para que todos lo noten. No vas a salvarlo, no te necesita y no eres la novia del murciélago ni siquiera su amiga. A que tanto amor y preocupación, tu único amor soy yo, agradecida debes estar que te escogí. Supuestamente estas enamorada de mí, yo también hice mucho en estas guerra; no dijiste que era valiente y un héroe, bueno, entonces demuestra tu orgullo de ser la novia de uno. Recoge tu cartera que nos vamos.

Su madre estuvo a punto de reclamarle esas palabras…a punto; una mirada a la joven le hizo comprender que no hacían falta.

OH OH, lo que todos temían estaba a punto de suceder. Harry, Ginny, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Minerva y el gran Dumbledore; se alejaron de la pareja a fin de conservar su integridad física.

Hermione estaba pálida por la ira y los ojos desorbitados mostraban que acababa de colmar su paciencia con esas palabras. Ella sabía de su incomodidad, entendía que se comportaba de manera extraña y quizás un tanto impropia; lo sabía pero no había podido remediarlo, y trataba de ponerse en el lugar de Ron. Por ello había pasado por alto las miradas de reproche y los comentarios estúpidos que venía haciendo, pero la angustia por la falta de mejoría, habían hecho mella en ella, y toda su tensión iba a ser descargada ahora.

-RONALD WEASLEY ERES UN TOTAL Y COMPLETO IMBÉCIL. QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASÍ. TU NO ERES MI DUEÑO, NO DECIDES LO QUE HAGO O DEJO DE HACER. NO TE MOLESTABA LO BRILLANTE QUE SOY CUANDO HACIA TUS DEBERES, ARREGLABA TUS DESASTRES, TE INVENTABA EXCUSAS Y SALVABA TU TRASERO. DEJAME UBICARTE, AMAÑE LAS PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH PARA QUE QUEDARAS COMO GUARDIÁN, PORQUE ERAS UN PERFECTO INEPTO Y NO PODÍAS HACERLO SOLO; TUVE QUE HACER DE INTERMEDIARA ENTRE TU Y HARRY CUANDO DUDASTE DE TU MEJOR AMIGO EN CUARTO, CELOSO DE NO SER TU EL CAMPEÓN DE GRIFFINDOR; INTERVINE EN TU FAVOR EXPLICÁNDOLES A TODOS LO DURO DE SER SIEMPRE SOBREPASADO POR TUS HERMANOS Y TUS AMIGOS A LA SOMBRA DE OTROS SIN PODER DEMOSTRAR TODAS TUS CAPACIDADES. AH, AHORA ERES UN HÉROE NO, DEJAME REFRESCAR TU MEMORIA.

EN PRIMERO LO ÚNICO BUENO QUE HICISTE FUE DERROTAR AL AJEDREZ MÁGICO, PORQUE LO ÚNICO QUE HACES BIEN ES JUGAR, Y SIN MI TE HABRÍA MATADO EL LAZO DEL DIABLO PORQUE NUNCA PRESTAS ATENCIÓN EN CLASE. EN SEGUNDO DE NO SER POR HARRY TU HERMANA HUBIESE MUERTO, PORQUE TU ESTABAS MUY ASUSTADO DE LAS ESTÚPIDAS ARAÑAS COMO PARA QUERER AVERIGUAR LAS PISTA HACIA LA CÁMARA, TU AMIGO TE TUVO QUE ARRASTRAR LITERALMENTE PARA QUE NO LO DEJARAS SOLO. EN TERCERO TE ME ECHASTE ENCIMA POR TU ESTÚPIDA RATA QUE ERA UN MORTIFAGO ANIMAGO Y LO ÚNICO QUE HACÍAS ERA DECIRLE A HARRY QUE SE ESCONDIERA DE SIRIUS, Y BIEN QUE GRITASTE CUANDO ENTRO A TU DORMITORIO Y NI SIQUIERA TE TOCO UN PELO. EN CUARTO PASASTE LA MITAD DEL AÑO CELOSO DE HARRY PORQUE QUITARTE LA GLORIA DEL TORNEO QUE SEGÚN TU HUBIESES GANADO FÁCILMENTE, PERO NO HUBIESES DURADO NI CINCO MINUTOS CON EL DRAGON, NI HABLAR DE LO ASUSTADO QUE ESTABAS CUANDO EL DIRECTOR DIJO QUE NOS IBA A USAR EN LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA, TEMBLABAS COMO GELATINA. EN QUINTO CUANDO ESTÁBAMOS EN LA ORDEN NO PODÍAS NI OÍR EL NOMBRE DE VOLDEMORT Y LE GRITABAS A TODOS QUE DEJARAN DE PRONUNCIARLO, LO MEJOR QUE HICISTE FUE LIMPIAR LA CASA DE SIRIUS, AH SI, DARLE LOS CARAMELOS A LOS TONTOS DE LA BRIGADA, ACOMPAÑARNOS AL MINISTERIO Y MOSTRAR CORAJE PORQUE NO TE QUEDABA MAS REMEDIO. EN SEXTO YA TE DIJE COMO ENTRASTE AL EQUIPO Y ERAS TAN MALO POR TU FALTA DE CONFIANZA, QUE TU AMIGO TE ENGAÑO PARA QUE PENSARAS QUE HABÍAS TOMADO UNA POCION QUE TE HARÍA JUGAR PERFECTO, ASÍ FUE QUE LO HICISTE EN EL JUEGO. Y ESTE ULTIMO AÑO POR PRIMERA VEZ PARECÍAS TAN COMPLETAMENTE VALIENTE Y DECIDIDO DE NO ABANDONAR A HARRY QUE ESTABA EMBELESADA POR TU CORAJE, PERO SORPRESA, A MITAD DE CAMINO TE LARGASTE POR QUE QUERÍAS UNA BUENA COMIDITA Y TU CAMA BLANDA, ASÍ QUE CORRISTE A QUE TU MAMI TE CUIDARA Y SOLO NO LLEGASTE ALLÍ, "POR EVITAR LAS BURLAS DE LOS GEMELOS Y LAS MIRADAS DE TODOS TEMIENDO QUE TE TACHARAN DE COBARDE", TUS PALABRAS NO LAS MÍAS. FUISTE CAPAZ DE PENSAR QUE TENIA ALGO CON HARRY Y QUE NOS BURLÁBAMOS DE TI Y ME LLAMASTE FALSA SIN DARTE CUENTA QUE EL ES COMO MI HERMANO. SOLO VOLVISTE POR LA VERGÜENZA QUE TU MISMO SENTÍAS Y AHÍ FUE CUANDO AL FIN PUSISTE EMPEÑO EN LA MISIÓN Y AYUDASTE.

SEVERUS SNAPE HA SOPORTADO TORTURAS, VERGÜENZAS, HUMILLACIONES, REPROCHES Y UNA VIDA SOLITARIA SIN NADIE A SU LADO SOLO PARA COMPENSAR LOS ERRORES QUE COMETIÓ DE JOVEN LLEVADO POR EL DOLOR; SE OBLIGO A SI MISMO A DAR TODO POR HARRY Y SE HA AUTOCASTIGADO POR NO PERDONARSE, AUN CON TODO EL BIEN QUE HIZO. HA SIDO MAS VALIENTE QUE NADIE Y HA ARRIESGADO CADA DÍA SU VIDA SIN NINGUNA RECOMPENSA Y SIN ESPERAR EL RECONOCIMIENTO PUBLICO Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE ODIARÍA TODA LA ATENCIÓN QUE TIENE AHORA PORQUE NO HIZO NADA POR FAMA, SOLO POR HACER LO CORRECTO AUNQUE SE DESTRUYERA EN EL CAMINO. SIN EL, HARRY NO HUBIESE PODIDO DERROTAR A VOLDEMORT, NO PODÍA HACERLO SOLO NECESITABA TODA LA AYUDA Y EN SILENCIO SE LA DIO MAS QUE NINGUNO.

AHORA BIEN, SI A TI TE PODEMOS PERDONAR TODAS TUS FALTAS Y SEGUIR A TU LADO EXPLICAME PORQUE A EL NO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE SABES. SE MERECE LO QUE HAGO Y MUCHO MAS ENTERATE, Y TU MALAGRADECIDO, DEBERÍAS ESTAR PENSANDO COMO LO VAS A VER A LA CARA CUANDO DESPIERTE, PORQUE LO VA A HACER, PARA PEDIRLE DISCULPAS POR TODO LO MALO QUE HAZ DICHO DE SU PERSONA. Y TE ADVIERTO, QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE ESCUCHO LLAMARLO CON CUALQUIER CALIFICATIVO DEGRADANTE Y DESPECTIVO.

Y SI QUERÍAS UNA NOVIA CON COMPLEJO DE PULPO SIEMPRE PEGADA A TI, TE PUDISTE HABER QUEDADO CON LA ARRASTRADA DE LAVENDER, RORO, SEGURO QUE SI VAS A BUSCARLA TE RECIBE FELIZ POR SER, COMO ME DIJISTE, LA ELEGIDA.

Merlín, sí que estaba furiosa. Todos estaban atónitos y sorprendidos de lo que escucharon, muchas cosas no las sabían, como el abandono a sus amigos en momentos críticos de la última misión.

Nadie se percató en que momento habían llegado los gemelos, pero si escucharon como uno decía –te dije que hoy Ron la hacía explotar me debes cien galeones-.

Ron estaba rojo como un tomate de la vergüenza y la rabia. No daba crédito a todo lo que le había dicho sin importarle quien escuchaba. Los gritos habían resonado en todo el hospital, se debían haber enterado hasta los catatónicos. Sin esperar la reacción de nadie se fue.

Después de despacharse a gusto Hermione se sentó en una silla con la cabeza en alto, viéndolos a todos a ver quién sería el primero en decir algo.

-Srta. Granger, espero que ahora se encuentre más sosegada, creo que necesita tomar algo para terminar de calmarse.

-Si profesor, lamento el espectáculo, pero no me pude contener mas

-La entiendo, me permite sugerirle que vaya a tomar algo con sus amigos, si Severus presenta algún cambio prometo avisarle.

-Gracias Sr. Director, pero quisiera que me permitiera hacer algo primero, deseo ver al profesor Snape.

-Me atrevo a aventurar que también quiere decirle unas palabras

-Sí

-Cree poder hacerlo sin alterarse nuevamente

-Sí señor, no tiene que preocuparse

-En ese caso aguarde aquí mientras busco al medimago tratante para que de su autorización

-Gracias

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a acercarse a ella, sin estar seguros de que decir. Al notarlo solo dijo

-Sinceramente lamento que todos hayan tenido que presenciar mi ataque, sobre todo ustedes Sres. Weasley, Ron es su hijo y comprendo que estén sumamente enfadados conmigo

Pero en realidad más que enfadados, estaban curiosos por algunas palabras de la joven.

-Hermione querida, entiendo que te molestaras con Ronald por la forma en que te hablo, yo no he criado a un hijo para que sea un machista autoritario. No tenía derecho a tratarse así.

-Yo también lo lamento, pensé que mi hijo era un perfecto caballero y no se comportó como uno. Pero necesito preguntarte, como es eso que los abandono a ti y a Harry y luego volvió, pensamos que siempre habían estado juntos.

-No, no siempre, pero en estos momentos no tengo la serenidad para explicárselos. Harry disculpa, podrías hacerlo tú, merecen saber que paso.

-Claro Herms, no te preocupes. Sres. Weasley podemos hablar más tarde.

-Claro querido, no hay problema.

-Sé que no entienden el porqué de mis reacciones, es solo que, si se pusieran en el lugar de Severus sin juzgarlo por lo incorrecto que hizo en el pasado. Si de verdad entendieran todos sus sacrificios, creo que me entenderían a mí. Yo aparte a mi familia para protegerlos y me expuse a todos los peligros sin dudarlo. El dolor y la angustia que se siente son tremendos. Imagínense sentir eso por tantos años.

Nadie respondió, pero era cierto. Todos hablaban de hechos recientes, del periodo de guerra desde que el lord volvió. Pero el karma de Snape había comenzado aproximadamente veinte años atrás, cuando se comenzó a arrepentir de ser mortifago y luego se incrementó con la muerte de Lily. Habían sido muchos años de dolor y penitencia. Ahora podían comprender

-Yo te entiendo Herms, no te preocupes, olvida al tonto de mi hermano, ya se le pasara, además no le dijiste ninguna mentira, fue fuerte que se lo gritaras así, pero tenías razón

-Gracias Ginny, la verdad, no me di cuentas de que estaba gritando tan fuerte

-Tranquila, solo te escucharon todos los seres vivientes presentes en San Mungo, además le diste a los retratos algo nuevo con que entretenerse. -Decía un muy sonriente Lupin-

-Que chistoso Remus, pero tienes razón, espero que los medimagos no estén pensando en internarme por problemas mentales.

Tras este comentario, todos rieron relajadamente. Ella se había descargado y el resto entendía mucho mejor lo que había en esa cabecita. Snape y Granger compartían un dolor similar por las pérdidas y sacrificios en nombre del deber; tenían situaciones similares y ella lo entendía, ambos se habían comprometido en una causa sin importar el precio y sin esperar reconocimiento. Al final ellos se parecían en más aspectos de los que nunca nadie hubiese creído. Sin embargo algunos pensaban que ahí había algo más.

Todos seguían conversando, haciéndole bromas a Hermione acerca de su charla con Ronald, los gemelos le decían que debía repetirlo, que en la última planta había un mago que no la había entendido bien. JaJa. Todo San Mungo la había escuchado, incluyendo un convaleciente mago que no dabas señales de reaccionar, hasta ese momento. Esa voz aireada hizo que se acercara más a la conciencia y pensara que merlín nunca permitiera que esa bruja lo hiciera el blanco de toda su furia.

-Srta. Granger, puede pasar a ver al profesor Snape, pero no tarde mucho

-Gracias Director.

La unilateral conversación con Ron, había logrado que la pregunta al por que no reaccionaba tuviera respuesta. Él se seguía castigando, a pesar de saber que obro bien, las cargas en su corazón y su alma por su pasado no le permitían continuar. Sus amigos le contaron que él no pensaba sobrevivir, y resulta que había sido salvado pero no lo aceptaba. Estaba segura que se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha interior encarnizada en el hombre, que ahora veía tendido cuan largo era, y que parecía descansar. Sonrió, casi podía escuchar la diatriba que acontecía en su mente, seguro discutía consigo mismo, dándose mil razones para dejarse abandonar; él no tenía nada, había perdido a su gran amor años atrás, sus promesas estaban cumplidas, el lord al fin muerto, se había vengado, así que, que más le quedaba por hacer, nada. Pero estaba equivocado y ella se lo haría saber tanto quisiera como no, la iba a escuchar, y si tenía que volver día tras día para decírselo, lo haría, al final seguro despertaba solo para decirle con lo mejor de su sarcasmo que se callara de una buena vez, que era irritante y que desearía altamente poder amordazar su boca definitivamente. Sí, aunque fuera por fastidio de oírla y querer silenciarla, él iba a reaccionar, abriría sus ojos y en ese momento no habría vuelta atrás, tendría que seguir viviendo.

Se paró junto a su cama y se dedicó a observarlo. Realmente su cabello negro azabache no era grasoso, se veía suave y brillante, solo tenía que cambiar lo que fuera que usaba para peinarlo, no le sentaba bien. Su piel pálida, parecía suave al tacto, con escasos bellos, provocativa para ser acariciada. Las heridas de sus brazos y torso descubierto podían parecer para algunos aterradoras, a ella le parecían sensuales, eran la prueba de su valentía y su resistencia, no muchos podrían soportarlas. El pecho del hombre era ancho como su espalda, para su sorpresa estaba bien definido, musculoso, tan varonil, era una tentación; seguramente reposar sobre su pecho la haría sentir segura y sus brazos alrededor de ella protectores la transportarían a un lugar donde nada ni nadie podría dañarla. Un pensamiento nada inocente en su mente, le dijo que le gustaría saber que había de la cintura hacia abajo. Las varias ropas que lo cubrían habían tapado muy bien sus atributos, aunque nunca pareció flacucho tampoco se adivinaba toda la fibrocidad y musculatura que poseía.

-Severus….profesor Snape es Hermione Granger, estoy a su lado, he permanecido aquí estos dos días. Quería decirle que todos estamos muy preocupados por usted, queremos que mejore, lo necesitamos. Hay mucha gente que desea agradecerle lo que hizo, sé que no le importa ni era lo que buscaba, pero es lo que hay. Imagino todo lo que pasa por su mente, y le digo que se equivoca, si queda algo por lo cual tiene que vivir, debe regresar, abrir sus ojos… tienes que volver a mí lo entiendes.

Ahora su voz se había vuelto apasionada y no pensaba mucho lo que decía, solo salía de su corazón. Sin notarlo su mano había estado acariciando su cabello, para luego bajar por el cuello y los hombros, y eso había logrado que Severus se erizara; el sentía el calor que desprendía y se adentraba en su interior. Coloco su mano en su corazón y acariciaba su pecho desnudo.

-Deja de compadecerte de ti mismo, tus deudas están saldadas, no tienes que volverá a ser el peón de nadie recibiendo órdenes; Harry está a salvo ya no necesita tu protección; eres el mejor pocionista del mundo, y no te atrevas a ser tan egoísta como para no trasmitir tu saber. Sabes que los antídotos que creaste los han estudiado y tienen más usos, haz revolucionado la medicina mágica y sin proponértelo, imagina todo lo que te falta por hacer, por lograr.

Acerco su cabeza a él, sus labios rozaban su oreja y su mano no dejaba de dar caricias al cuerpo inerte ahora a su merced. Recorría su rostro, su cuello, brazos, tórax, todo lo que podía.

-Eres increíblemente valiente pero ahora te comportas como un cobarde, como puedes aceptar la muerte y no la vida; si te preocupa tu alma por el sacrificio que hiciste no debes hacerlo, tu propia acción desinteresada ya la regenero, me lo dijo Dumbledore, el investigo todas las consecuencias de tus acciones y como podía deshacerlas y lo descubrió. Espero que no se te ocurra dudar de lo que digo, sé que me estas escuchando. Despierta de una buena vez porque aun tienes demasiado porque vivir, y si te mueres porque así lo decidas, te prometo que no te lo voy a perdonar. Yo sé que estas curado, nadie entiende porque no abres tus ojos, toma la decisión ahora, no me voy a separar de tu lado esto no es algo pasajero, no creas que después de un tiempo todos se van a cansar y abandonar, no lo pienso hacer y no soy la única. Seguiré viniendo día tras día tras día, tendrás que soportar mi voz y mis continuos reproches, la insufrible sabelotodo va estar aquí fastidiándote y atormentándote hasta que me veas y me hagas callar; y de una vez te advierto que no hay otra salida, porque si te mueres, te juro Severus Snape que te voy a seguir a donde quiera que vallas así sea el mismísimo infierno, y ahí me tendrás que soportar por siempre.

Tras una pausa rozo sus labios con sus dedos, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla, y sin poder controlarse beso su boca tiernamente; pero esa ternura no podía ocultar toda la pasión que recorría su cuerpo y clamaba por salir, todo el deseo que albergaba sin saberlo; y tampoco pudo evitar que todo eso lo sintiera el hombre, el delicado beso le trasmitió ese fuego de ella dándole placer e inundando su cuerpo; era algo por lo que valía vivir y enfrentarse al mundo.

Delicadamente se separó y ya se disponía a salir, cuando una voz ronca que reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo le hablo…

-Srta. Granger, agradezco enormemente sus atenciones y preocupación, no tanto sus reclamos y amenazas, ciertamente no me caracterizo por ser un cobarde creo que lo he demostrado; no me hace ninguna gracia el tono en que se dirige a mí, y déjeme informarle que no tengo ningún complejo de personaje de cuentos que despiertan por un beso mágico, en la vida real no funciona así. Y ya que me advirtió que me perseguiría hasta en el infierno y no se callaría nunca, no me ha quedado más remedio que despertar para hacerla callar de una buena vez. –dijo todo con el mayor tono de sarcasmo posible, eran demasiados años de práctica, no lo podía evitar.

-Despertó, al fin, estas bien, sabía que me escuchabas.

-Si Hermione, te oía, como no hacerlo. Entro los gritos al Sr. Weasley que interrumpieron mi descanso y tus tan elocuentes y persistentes palabras a mi persona, es imposible no hacerlo. No creo que nadie pueda.

-Lo lamento no quise molestarlo, solo quería que reaccionara y entendiera que tiene muchas personas que se preocupan y lo quieren y necesitan que siga aquí.

-No se preocupe, ya la entendí, no sé cómo supo lo que necesitaba para querer volver, pero lo hizo. Gracias de corazón.

Sin contenerse volvió a su lado y se enterró en su hombro llorando de alegría; él la abrazo y acariciaba su espalda para consolarla, aspiraba su aroma que era tan relajante y le susurraba al oído

-No llores ya estoy bien, me voy a recuperar del todo, no te preocupes

Ella no le respondió solo asintió, y tras unos instantes se separaron viéndose profundamente a los ojos.

-Debo avisar a los otros que ya reacciono, volveré enseguida

Tras salir, él pensaba que esos ojos, esa boca y ese cuerpo solo representaban complicaciones, problemas con los que lidiar. Seguramente todas sus actuaciones eran producto de la euforia y la adrenalina, pasado este estado inicial, ella seguiría con su vida alejándose para volver a sus sueños junto a su novio. Sí, era el enterarse de la verdad de él, lo que la motivaba a actuar de esa forma, quizás un poco de remordimiento nada más. Ahora, sus sentimientos eran otro aparte; no se podía mentir así mismo, ya sabía que sentía por ella y era irremediable. Tendría que ver que hacia luego.

Hermione se dirigía a donde la esperaban sus amigos con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero una gran sonrisa indicaba que no lloraba de dolor sino de alegría. Al verla todos se quedaron en silencio expectantes a lo que fuera a decir, y ella viendo sus rostros contrariados solo pudo decirles

-El profesor Snape ha despertado, va estar bien.

En la madriguera el pelirrojo tirado en su cama pensaba en todo lo que dijo su novia. Eran ciertas cada una de sus palabras, pero creía haberse reivindicado con sus acciones al final; parecía que no. Iba a tener que hacer algo y radical si quería no perderla; la verdad ella era un partidazo y muchos querían tenerla. Parece que a ella le gustaban los héroes trágicos y los chicos un poco malos, recordaba a Krum. Él tenía ese porte misterioso y atrayente muy parecido a Snape; siempre serio y rudo, intimidante, y ella había salido con el sin dudarlo y todavía se escribían. Los gemelos le habían dicho en cierta ocasión que a las mujeres les gustaban los hombres rudos en apariencia con aire de peligrosos, pero que en el fondo fueran detallistas y delicados con las mujeres que querían. Las chicas eran complicadas, por eso le habían regalado aquel libro que tanto lo ayudo en su momento. Pero parecía que ahora necesitaba de medidas drásticas y un cambio de actitud. Iba a planificar muy bien los siguientes pasos. Hermione no se le escaparía, deseaba tenerla y disfrutarla; todas esas noches durmiendo tan cerca, la había deseado mucho aun con el peligro que los rondaba. Iba a cumplir todas sus fantasías con ella, y ningún hombre se iba a interponer. Estaba decidido.

Lo primero era cambiar su vestimenta para verse más adulto y serio, pero informal y sexy, algo como lo que usaba su hermano Bill, era un buen ejemplo, así conquisto a su esposa. Debía ir a comprar ropa ahora; tomo el dinero que tenía guardado, era bastante lo gano con los gemelos en un negocio, y desapareció para comenzar a renovar su vestuario. Tenía todo un plan.

En el hospital en la habitación, el grupo conversaban con Snape, se sentían contentos de verlo tan bien. Le contaban todo lo ocurrido tras la batalla, quien lo encontró –aunque ya lo sabía- y bromeaban diciéndole que ahora tras ser el hombre más odiado era el más sexy, según la revista corazón de bruja, que saco en veinticuatro horas una edición especial de él. Muestra de eso eran los diversos ramos de flores, chocolates, tarjetas y globos de sus admiradoras que inundaban su habitación. Le mostraron la revista la cual observo con una ceja muy levantada, y tan relajados estaban que a Fred se le ocurrió pedirle que se la autografiara; la cara de Snape con eso no tenía precio.

-Vera profesor, soy un hombre de negocios, y esta revista con su firma vale mucho

-Fred como se te ocurre pedirle eso, está convaleciente y este no es momento de pensar en dinero

A pesar de ese comentario todos reían por la audacia del joven

-Mama no le estoy pidiendo su sangre o un mechón de cabello o una de sus capaz, créame profesor esos como suvenir serian valiosísimos, si está interesado…

-Fred detente ahora mismo

-Tranquila Molly, aprecio el sentido emprendedor del Sr. Weasley. Se la voy a firmar y no por el dinero no me interesa, véalo como un gesto de gratitud por sus buenos servicios en quinto contra Umbrige, creo que nunca los felicite, supieron fastidiarla muy bien; y también por sus actos en la batalla, me alegro que todos hayan sobrevivido. Además tengo una deuda por cierta oreja que arranque aunque el hechizo no iba dirigido a ustedes; lamento eso y a partir de ahora si para su negocio usted y su hermano requieren otra cosa mía como suvenir, estaré encantado de dárselas. Pero les advierto a ambos, que no pienso entregar ningún tipo de prenda íntima o similar, limítense a cosas simples como la firma y sin excederse.

Todos lo miraban asombrado, parecía que Snape había cambiado mucho en solo dos días

-Gracias profesor, es muy generoso de su parte, créame cuando decimos que esto es un buen negocio y hay que aprovechar el momento –le decía George- de verdad si está interesado, podemos asociarnos y seria provechoso, muchos galeones

-Buen ofrecimiento, pero como dije, no lo hago por el dinero.

-Usted piénselo, hay un gran mercado cautivo listo para usted; no solo venta de artículos, imagínese lo que pagarían las revistas por una entrevista exclusiva, nosotros seriamos su representante, y eso va también para ti Harry. Los dos grandes héroes sería un bombazo; ya lo veo, fotos juntos, anécdotas de sus misiones. Lo que estarían dispuestas a pagar las brujas por una cita con ustedes, solo por una cena, tres horas como mucho, solo tendrían que sonreír y darles un casto beso y…..

-SR. WEASLEY CREO HABER DICHO SIN EXCEDERSE. MAS LE VALE OLVIDAR LO ULTIMO QUE DIJO O ME VERÉ EN LA PENOSA OBLIGACIÓN DE TRATAR DE DARLE SIMETRÍA A SU CARA CON SU OTRA OREJA.

Si había cambiado pero no tanto.

-Si sigues con esas ideas de citas y demás yo misma ayudare al profesor en la simetría y no será solo tu cara, y serán ambos –a Ginny no le habían gustado las palabras de su hermano, Harry era suyo-

-Ok, tranquilos todos, solo me deje llevar, no pasa nada.

-Como muestra de agradecimiento profesor, podrá tener todo lo que desee de nuestra tienda sin costo, por el resto de su vida….no, no, no, no diga que no le interesa, cuando salga le enviaremos una caja surtida de lo mejor. Después nos dirá si quiere algo, solo pruébelos.

-Está bien aceptare su regalo. Gracias

-Bien creo que es hora de marchar, Severus necesita descansar, mañana vendré a verte y conversar.

-Si señor director, agradezco todas sus atenciones, Srta. Granger, me permite unas palabras –dijo Snape-

-Claro señor

-Salgamos todos para que puedan conversar.-El director lo había dicho al notar como los demás se quedaban parados con la intensión de no darles intimidad

Una vez solos, ella se acercó a su cama y fue el quien hablo primero

-Creo recordar que me dijo había permanecido aquí dos días seguidos. No es necesario que lo siga haciendo las enfermeras se pueden encargar. Vaya a descansar, su cara muestra que está completamente agotada

-Yo me fui por algunas horas para cambiarme y dormir, puede quedarme otro rato no me molesta, de verdad

-Aunque su compañía puede resultar grata cuando no habla mucho, no quiero ser el causante de que parezca una muerta en vida, es obvio que no se ha visto en un espejo. Además creo que su novio estaría muy agradecido si fuera a su lado, su ausencia aquí me hace pensar que su estado de infelicidad por la situación es alto; y seguro está ansioso por reconciliarse con usted después de su pública y notoria discusión.

Era cierto, Ron debía estar furioso y esperándola para hablar; pero ella no lo había pensado y en esos momentos no le importaba

-No me interesa lo molesto que Ron pueda estar, que se aguante. Usted es el que necesita atenciones, él tiene a su madre para lo que requiera.

-Siempre tan obstinada. Hermione escúchame, yo quiero que te vallas y descanses, que comas bien y te relajes, te lo mereces. Puedes hacer eso por mí. Si deseas volver, hazlo mañana. Ve a tu casa.

-No puedo ir allá, es muy doloroso todavía

-Porque doloroso, que sucedió

-Es por mis padres, no están ahí, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora

-Puedes ir con Potter

-Él va a la madriguera, tampoco quisiera ir allí

-No quieres verlo

-No todavía

-Debes enfrentarlo sea lo que sea, tu conducta no es propia de ti ni de una Griffindor. Todos estarán contigo en caso de que tengas miedo, no te van a dejar sola. No confías en los Weasley y Potter.

-Sí, por supuesto, creo que…yo…solo quería quedarme aquí

-Compláceme por favor, habrá tiempo suficiente para hablar, después

-Está bien vendré mañana. Descanse. Adiós profesor

-Adiós Granger.

En una tienda ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en San Mungo, Ron Weasley se probaba diferentes atuendos, ayudado por una joven estilista muy complacida de poder estar con el famoso héroe. Compraba muchas cosas y hasta iría a un salón a renovar su peinado. Había adquirido unos presentes para Hermione, a las mujeres siempre le gustaban las joyas. Supuestamente ella lo amaba desde tiempo atrás, y ahora era momento de comprobarlo. Ella era suya, aunque no la hubiese tomado todavía, y así seguiría siendo.


	4. 4 Reconquista

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y el apoyo a la historia. No se preocupen si escriben mucho la verdad eso me encanta, asi que tranquila Mama Shmi, jajaja un poquito de vanidad no cae mal y alimenta mi ego.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**A partir de aqui la historia contiene lenguaje y situaciones sexuales explicitas, bocavulario bulgar y situaciones de violencia, quedan todos advertidos que la historia no tiene solo un matiz rosa romantico, no olviden el titulo "infierno", no me referia al tiempo de guerra. Por tanto algunas situaciones pueden herir suceptibilidades. Por eso la clasificacion es para mayores de 18.**

**Ahora si disfruten el capitulo.**

**XOXO**

**CAPITULO IV. RECONQUISTA**

Todos estaban realmente cansados, por lo que regresaron a la madriguera inmediatamente después que Hermione saliera de la habitación. Dumbledore regreso al colegio con Minerva y Lupin, para comenzar a planificar la reconstrucción del colegio. Solo tenían tres meses antes de comenzar el nuevo curso.

Al entrar en casa, Molly observo un bellísimo ramo de flores con globos y una gran tarjeta, colocado en medio de la sala.

- Pero que bello, para quien será

- Hermione es para ti mira –Ginny había corrido para leer la tarjeta

- Para mí, de quien

- Lee la tarjeta querida, es tan hermoso

_"Quería Hermione, lamento mucho la forma tan estúpida en que me comporte contigo. Eres la mejor novia que un hombre pudiera tener; tan cariñosa, atenta, considerada, siempre preocupada por los demás, leal y noble. Para mí es un honor que me hayas aceptado. Espero sinceramente que puedas perdonarme y ver todo el amor que siento por ti. No volveré a menospreciarte y deseo continuar a tu lado. Siempre tuyo Ronald Weasley"_

Una vez leída, la tarjeta arrojo confeti rosa brillante y unas pequeñas chispas rojas que se transformaron en pequeños corazones al descender, como fuegos artificiales.

- Que tierno mi niño, de verdad te quiere cielo. Se nota que está arrepentido

- Caramba que tal con el bebe, sí que se dedicó Herms, que suerte cuñadita

Hermione los miraba a todos un poco avergonzada por la demostración de afecto recibida; no se esperaba esto después de lo que le soltó en el hospital.

- Llegaron, como les fue, como sigue el profesor Snape. Hola cariño, te gustaron las flores.

- Si Ron gracias, es un detalle muy lindo, muy inesperado

- Si yo…. Realmente lamento lo que dije allá, tenías razón en todo. Podrías perdonarme

- Claro, disculpa tú que te gritara, fue toda la tensión acumulada

- No hay nada que perdonar amor, te quiero –se acercó a su chica dándole un beso y abrazándola.

Los gemelos comenzaron a silbar y aullar, mientras los demás reían.

- Basta chicos, hijo que bueno que te comportas como un caballero, así se debe a tratar a una dama

- Lo se papa, y díganme como está el profesor

- Mucho mejor, ya reacciono

- Que bien me alegro. Harry y tu como estas

- Bien Ron, creo que hoy por fin poder descansar

- Muchachos vayan todos a bañarse y cambiarse para la cena, en un momento tendré la comida lista

- Si mama

- Si señora Weasley

- Oye Herms podemos hablar un momento a solas, en mi cuarto

- Claro Ron vamos.

Al llegar a la habitación se sentaron uno frente a otro en las camas. El pelirrojo tenía un semblante muy dulce y le hablo a su novia con una voz tan suave y aterciopelada, que era para derretir a cualquier chica. Se humillo, suplico perdón, se insultó a si mismo con los peores calificativos, casi lloro y al final le entrego a Herms un estuche que contenía una linda pulsera de plata.

La hechicera estaba un poco desconcertada por el cambio de actitud tan radical en apenas horas, pero Ronald era así, torpe e insensato pero de buen corazón. Sin ningún tipo de suspicacia, le permitió que tomara su mano, para luego abrazarla y besarla, la escena se volvía cada vez más apasionada o por lo menos, por parte de uno de ellos. El pelirrojo trato de acostarla en su cama, pero ella lo freno en seco diciéndole que debían arreglarse para bajar y su madre no tardaría en llamarlos. Bastante fastidiado, pero sin demostrarlo, la soltó le dio un último beso y salió con ella de la habitación para dirigirse rápidamente al baño, tendría que bajar su calentura solo.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, comieron rápidamente sin mucha charla y se retiraron a descansar.

- Hermione quieres ir a mi habitación a seguir lo de hace un rato, seguro a Harry no le importa quedarse con Ginny conversando

- Lo siento Ron no me parece buena idea, tu madre podría darse cuenta y molestarse, además estoy agotada y solo quiero dormir

- Está bien, lo dejaremos para mañana, que descanses cariño

- Tú también

Entro a su habitación donde Ginny la esperaba con Harry.

- Que tal te fue con mi hermano, realmente se disculpó antes

- Sí, está arrepentido. Fue muy tierno, me regalo esta pulsera

- Que linda. Muchos detalles hoy, veremos que pasa mañana

- Oigan no los interrumpí verdad

- No solo hablábamos, Ron me dijo que irían a su cuarto a estar solos, que necesitaban intimidad

- Los tortolitos querían reconciliarse, y porque no te quedaste, mi madre esta tan cansada que ya debe estar en el séptimo sueño

- No seas tonta, como voy a pasar la noche con tu hermano

- Pero no durmieron juntos todos estos meses, cual es la diferencia

- No dormimos juntos ni estábamos juntos

- Entonces nada de nada antes de formalizar, digo por las circunstancias

- Ginny como se te ocurre

- Bueno no tiene de malo a nuestra edad

- Ya lo sé, pero no es igual que tú y Harry

- Dime hasta donde han llegado

De repente ambas miraron a Harry, por un momento se habían olvidado que seguía ahí. Estaba rojo y bastante incomodo por el giro de la conversación

- Cariño es hora que te vayas

- Sí, es lo mejor que descansen – le dio un beso a Ginny y se fue-

- Y entonces cuenta, hasta donde

- Solo unos besos y nada más. Y solo después que nos hicimos novios

- Solo eso, ni una agarradita por encima de la ropa

- No, es muy pronto. No me vas a decir que tú y Harry fueron tan rápido

- Solo te voy a decir que tres días más tarde de hacernos novios, ya conocía el color de mi ropa interior favorita

- ¡lo hicieron a los tres días!

- No, solo jugamos un poco, bueno bastante, todos los días. Harry es muy habilidoso con las manos.

- Guuuuuuuuaaaaao, y solo han hecho eso

- No, que crees que le di de regalo de despedida antes de su misión, no me iba a quedar así, estaban en peligro, ahora entiendes "las circunstancias" que mencione

- Si claro, pero no es igual con Ron

- ¿Por qué?, después de tanto tiempo loca por él, no estás un poco desesperada de ir más allá, además se conocen de años; yo en tu lugar estaría ahora en su cama, es más lamento que no sea así, pudiera estar con Harry dándole su merecida bienvenida

- GINNY, eres una pequeña pervertida, además no creo que Ron este tan desesperado

- A no, explícame entonces porque se metió en el baño tan rápido cuando salieron del cuarto antes de la cena. Y si querida soy una pervertida, y tú deberías tomar ejemplo. Ahora hay muchas brujas interesadas en mi hermano, tanto tiempo esperando que te hiciera caso, no puedes dejar que te lo quiten. Los chicos son hormonales, no son hombres maduros que se puedan contener. Toma consejo

- Me estás diciendo que me acueste con tu hermano rápido para no perderlo. Eso sí que no lo pienso hacer. Si no se puede aguantar no me merece

- No te digo que lo hagas solo por eso. Se sincera, nunca has soñado que se besan y se acarician, te quita la ropa, te besa todo el cuerpo, hace que te mojes tanto que casi suplicas por mas, te penetra poco a poco hasta desquiciarte, para luego seguir cada vez más rápido y duro hasta hacerte alcanzar un maravilloso orgasmo, que te deja con ganas de repetir.

- GINEVRA, como puedas pensar esas imágenes con tu hermano

- No querida no es así, rememoraba mis vivencias con Harry, si lo hubiese imaginado con mi hermano, estaría vomitando; contigo podría con el no

- Conmigo si ah, reconfortante información. Y así de bueno es que quedas con ganas de mas

- Tan bueno que ahora mismo, si no le doy alivio a mi cuerpo no podre dormir. Quieres ayudarme, quizás te sirva a ti también, o mi hermano no te calienta suficiente

- No gracias, no se trata de calor, solo no lo necesito

- Será ahora, y no me mires con esa cara de horror, a veces podía oírte en el dormitorio amiga, no eres tan silenciosa como crees. Me dirás que eran alucinaciones auditivas mías

- No, lo reconozco, espero que más nadie me escuchara, es solo que ahora no siento la necesidad, será el cansancio. Y por cierto, tu ofrecimiento implica que ya lo has probado

- No, pero quien mejor que tu gran amiga para experimentar. Y tú, no has respondido mi pregunta, me vas a decir que nunca has fantaseado con Ron

- No, nunca con el

- Nunca con él, Hermione Granger explícate, con quien fue, quien es el

- No tengo idea de lo que hablas, solo dije que nunca había fantaseado

- Si claro, ya terminaras confesando. Ahora mejor nos acostamos, o cambiaste de opinión y me piensas ayudar

- No, vamos a descansar y ya que hablaste de mí, procura no hacer ruido

- Tranquila sino te enteraste cuando Harry estuvo en el dormitorio, no te vas a dar cuenta ahora

- COMO, EXPLICA ESO

- Otro día, cuando cuentes con quien sueñas, descansa

- No te lo voy a dejar pasar, dulces sueños

Después de apagada la luz, Hermione no se durmió tan rápido. Tras la subidita conversación con su amiga, estaba analizando porque nunca fantaseaba con Ron algo más que unos besos, era verdad, tanto tiempo esperando por él, y no tenía ningún pensamiento impuro, todos eran sumamente castos, del tipo que cualquier madre espera tenga su hija con su novio hasta muy avanzado el tiempo, hasta la noche de bodas. Pero si había tenido fantasías, pero el hombre que las protagonizaba era de cabello oscuro, alto, blanco, de ancha espalda, tenía un porte particular y emanaba una seguridad en sus acciones, que distaban mucho de la torpeza que caracterizaba a su novio. Sorprendentemente aunque el cuerpo y su proceder estaban definidos, nunca llego a ver su rostro; siempre estaba como desdibujado, como en la oscuridad; y eso no le importó antes, pensaba que se debía a que no era nadie en particular, solo un hombre imaginario tan irreal como sus fantasías. A veces le parecía que existía cierto parecido entre él y alguien que podía conocer, pero no atinaba a relacionarlo con nadie, y lo olvido.

Pero ahora estaba en su cerebro una imagen muy real de un hombre tendido en una cama de hospital con el pecho descubierto, y si relacionaba a ambos, el parecido aunque no fidedigno en el cuerpo, era extrañamente inequívoco en otros detalles como, la seguridad en sus movimientos; el porte; sus manos, esas manos que horas antes había acariciado; el cabello negro azabache y largo; la blancura de su piel. Sí, la misma persona, y ahora, también recordaba que todas esas fantasías las tenía después de un castigo con ese hombre, después de clases con él, después de verlo en Grimmauld Place.

Su mente había detectado sus sentimientos antes que ella, y trataba de transmitírselo, pero empeñada en su amor por Ron, nunca lograba ver su rostro. Había sentido la pasión que surgía de esa imagen incompleta y su cuerpo reaccionando a ello, encendiéndola como un volcán que necesitaba estallar; no entendió entonces por qué y tampoco le importo; cuando comenzaba a arder, automáticamente esa imagen surgía enloqueciéndola y solo importaba apagar el fuego antes que la consumiera. Pero ahora que las dos figuras en sus pensamientos encajaban y sabía que eran una sola, un estremecimiento la recorrió al saber otra verdad, llevaba dos años fantaseando y deseando a Severus Snape. Y comenzó a recordar el inicio.

La primera vez que Hermione Jane Granger experimento con su anatomía, y sintió necesidades de mujer, fue a comienzos del sexto año después de una clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. La lección le pareció muy interesante y mientras pensaba en sus clases y los deberes pendientes, comenzó a percibir cierto calor en áreas muy específicas; calor que iba en aumento cada minuto que pasaba. Debido a su ingenuidad no logro identificar lo que le ocurría y solo acertó a darse una ducha fría para bajar la temperatura corporal; pero ese alivio no duro mucho, y una vez en su cama, comprendió que era deseo lo que sentía, quería recibir caricias en su cuerpo. Esa necesidad fue demasiada y sin pensárselo mucho se dejó llevar.

Se desprendió del simple camisón que llevaba puesto, quedando totalmente desnuda entre sus sabanas; sus dedos recorrían su rostro y sus labios, bajaban por su cuello y hombros, hasta llegar a sus senos que comenzó a acariciar en círculos y a frotar sus pezones que estaban totalmente duros y sensibles. Al primer contacto con ellos, un suave gemido broto de su boca, era realmente placentero y una calidez la invadió. Recordó las conversaciones con algunas compañeras más experimentadas; decían que el contacto de la boca húmeda de un chico en esa zona daba gran placer, y sentir como jugaba la lengua en círculos y presionaba era indescriptible. Para recrear lo escuchado, introdujo dos dedos en su boca empapándolos bien y luego comenzó a recorrer su pezón derecho, delicioso, seguro con un chico sería mejor. Fue en ese instante que la imagen del hombre apareció por primera vez.

Imaginaba era el quien jugaba con sus senos, atrapándolos en sus labios, describiendo círculos con su lengua, lamiendo y succionando; las manos habilidosas acariciaban sus rostro y su cuello, bajaban a su vientre, para seguir en sus caderas y muslos. Mientras escenificaba su fantasía, sintió un fuego que surgía de entre sus piernas y las separo para recorrer esa zona nunca exploraba. Era ella quien se tocaba, pero con los ojos cerrados, solo pensaba que era ese otro ser, quien la descubría y encendía; se sintió húmeda y aunque sin experiencia, sus instintos le decían que hacer; comenzó a acariciar de arriba hacia abajo suavemente sus labios inferiores, hasta que un suave roce en su centro, le indico que esa era la zona de mayor placer y donde debía continuar. Mojando su dedo medio con sus fluidos comenzó a tocar su clítoris, buscando el mejor movimiento para incrementar la sensación. Rápidamente consiguió su ritmo y comenzó una danza que se repetiría muchas noches más.

Su mano izquierda acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo en especial sus senos, sus pezones, que plenamente duros les encanta sentir la humedad de su saliva mientras los frotaba. Su cadera se movía ondeante, ayudando a que el movimiento de su mano derecha en círculos sobre su henchido y duro botón, fuera más placentero. El ritmo se fue incrementando a medida que aumentaba su excitación; sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su rostro cubierto de sudor y de un tono rojizo y su boca entreabierta y gimiente indicaban que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de estallar. Al final mordió sus labios para contener el grito que surgía de su garganta, mientras su mano se movía frenética y su espalda se arqueaba con el último toque de placer. Abrió sus ojos con una sonrisa en su cara, se sentía relajada y flotaba; había sentido su primer orgasmo y fue sensacional. Mentalmente le dio gracias al hombre que sin tocarla lo había logrado, en ningún momento dejo de pensar que era él.

Después de recordar todo, rendida se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó descansada y ansiosa. Rápidamente se vistió y bajo a desayunar con el resto de los habitantes de la madriguera. Todos estaban de muy buen humor y para su sorpresa habían llegado Remus, Bill y Fleur. Pero no sería eso lo más sorprendente del día. Ron desde que la viera entrar en la cocina no ceso en atenderla como si de una princesa se tratara. Después de besarla y decirle tiernas palabras, retiro su silla para ayudarla a sentarse, le sirvió la comida y no empezó a devorar como siempre, sino, espero que ella comenzara, para llevar su ritmo, además de tener unos modales exquisitos al comer. No era ni la sombra del troglodita usual y todos lo miraban pensando que ese debía ser un clon.

Al terminar la tomo de la mano y le dijo que sabía que ella ya tendría planes para ese día, pero que considerara posponerlos pues le tenía preparada una sorpresa especial y quería mostrársela cuanto antes. Ante tanta galantería inesperada y esos ojos suplicantes que recordaban a un cachorrito, Hermione cedió aceptando la propuesta y creyendo que más tarde se pasaría por el hospital; era temprano y tenían tiempo. Que equivocada estaba, los planes de su amado contemplaban absorberla tanto tiempo como fuera posible, para no permitirle verlo a él otra vez. La reconquista no hacía más que empezar.

Ginny la acompaño al cuarto a cambiarse. Los comentarios de lo atento que estaba su hermano no faltaron, y le repetía una y otra vez, que la espera había valido la pena si ahora esa era la recompensa. Cuando bajaron ambas se quedaron de piedra al ver al nuevo y mejorado Ron. La ropa lo hacía ver más adulto pero con un aire desaliñado que le sentaba muy bien. Se peinó el cabello más moderno con picos. La combinación de atuendo y estilismo le daba un aire de chico malo muy atractivo.

- Caramba hermanito, pero que te hiciste

- Nada especial, solo era hora de modernizarme. Que te parece amor

- Es increíble, te ves muy distinto. Te luce ese estilo

- Que bueno que te guste. Quiero que te sientas orgullosa de a quien tienes a tu lado

- Por mí no era necesario, en serio, lo importante es que te guste a ti

- Sí, claro que me gusta, solo quería ponerme a tu nivel. Con lo hermosa que eres no quería desentonar

- Ja ja, Ronnie trata de impresionar a su chica. Te sirvió el escarmiento que te dieron ayer cierto

- Cállate George. Herms solo me abrió los ojos, me di cuenta que no la quiero perder. Eres muy importante para mi cariño

- Que dulce Ron. Gracias por todo esto

- Parece que al fin vas a ser el hombre que ella necesita

- Siempre lo he sido, solo necesitaba demostrarlo

- Y a dónde vamos. Harry y yo tenemos algunas ideas

- Lo siento Ginny, pero la salida de hoy es sin acompañantes. No te importa verdad Harry

- No, claro que no. Ya habrá tiempo para ir todos juntos

- Ronnie bandido, a donde te quieres llevar a Herms solita

- Fred, deja de decir tonterías. Tu hermano jamás haría algo así

- Tranquila mama, me refería a quizás el cine muggle o un paseo romántico, todo muy inocente

- De todas formas no me parece que vayan solos. Por seguridad

- Mama la guerra termino, no te preocupes

- Tiene razón Molly van a estar bien. Igual sería mejor que se limitaran al Londres mágico

- Sin problema papá, iremos al callejón Diagon

- Está bien, diviértanse

Y sin más se fueron

Se aparecieron en el callejón, pasaron por la tienda de los gemelos donde se entretuvieron bastante; siguieron a la tienda de plumas donde le regalo un estuche con una muy bonita acompañada por una tinta color verde esmeralda que ella selecciono – sé cuánto te gusta escribir cielo-; después la invito a almorzar en un lindo restaurant, para terminar con un postre en su heladería favorita; siguió un paseo tomados de la mano. Ella intento decirle que era hora de marchar y pasar por el hospital, pero sin darle oportunidad Ron le pidió que fueran a la librería y a eso ella era incapaz de resistirse. Cuando por fin salieron de allí, unos reporteros los pararon; querían unas palabras de los héroes y una foto para acompañar el reportaje. Muy inteligentemente Ron accedió a la entrevista y le permitió hablar a ella, solo para agregar al final una muy dulce declaración de amor, alabándola sin cesar; y la foto que les tomaron los mostraba abrazados y dándose un dulce beso. Eso no le hizo mucha gracia a la bruja, pero no vio la forma de rechazarlo cuando él lo hizo, y solo se apresuró a salir de allí.

- Ron es tarde son más de la seis, ya debemos irnos. Quiero pasar por el hospital

- Herms es que no tenemos tiempo. Te olvidas de la cena que dará mi madre esta noche. Toda la orden estará ahí, no podemos llegar tarde o tu suegra se enfadara mucho

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado y no vi la hora

- No te preocupes, seguro paso todo el día durmiendo. No debe haber notado que no fuiste. Mañana podemos pasar sin problemas

- Sí, no hay más remedio. Volvamos a tu casa

La cena fue amena. Estaba toda la orden, incluso Dumbledore que llevo noticias de Snape. Tenía mejor semblante y los medimagos decían que en una semana podría ser trasladado al castillo para continuar la recuperación. Hermione se quedó más tranquila con la información, pero le había dicho que iría hoy, y no lo cumplió; quizás no le importara, total ella solo era otra estudiante, no era nadie para él. Sabía lo que sentía, pero no importaba. Él nunca se fijaría en ella, era absurdo pensar lo contrario. Era la novia de Ron, deseo serlo por mucho tiempo y al fin lo consiguió. Todos tenían razón, tanto esperar y ahora que, lo arruinaría por algo que bien podría ser una simple ilusión de adolescente. No lo haría, debía pensar solo en su amor y olvidaría lo demás.

_"perdiste la razón por 48 horas, fue la adrenalina de la batalla, toda la angustia y el dolor, te sentiste identificada con él por un momento, pero ya paso, es hora de volver a ser tú misma y disfrutar lo que tienes, es un imposible, no te puedes arriesgar a perder a Ron por un imposible. Y no lo voy a hacer"_

En toda la celebración Ron apenas se apartó de su lado. No dejaba de ser detallista y cariñoso. Todos la felicitaban por el gran novio que tenía, y por lograr que el joven cambiara tanto para bien. Ella era una muy buena influencia.

- Es increíble lo que lograste en el Hermione. Parece que tus palabras ayer le entraron muy bien en su cerebro. Es asombroso el cambio

- Lo es Remus, pero de verdad tú crees que una persona puede cambiar tan radical de un día para otro

- ¿Estás dudando? Crees que no sea verdad.

- Parece sincero y no te voy a mentir, me encanta el cambio. Antes no era tan sensible, siempre discutíamos y solo reaccionaba por mis gritos. El problema es que no sé cuánto durara. Quizás ahora sea diferente porque estamos saliendo.

- Te voy a contar algo. Cuando supe que mi esposa estaba embarazada, tú debes recordar que me aleje preocupado de transmitirle mis genes al bebe, pero cuando Harry me hablo tan duramente en el cuartel aquel día, me abrió los ojos; no te miento fue muy duro, pero lo necesario para que reaccionara y cambiara; fue radical, solo dos horas después volví con Dora y no me separe de ella más. Solo nos separó su muerte. Tal vez con Ron paso lo mismo tras tus palabras, quizás era lo que necesitaba para madurar

- Debe ser muy duro estar aquí con su muerte reciente. Estamos tan contentos por haber vencido, que hemos sido poco delicados con tu perdida. De verdad lo siento. Y quizás tengas razón con Ron

- Estoy seguro que ella quisiera que estuviera aquí celebrando. Casi puedo oírla diciendo que su muerte no fue en vano y no puedo decaer, diría… si se te ocurre venirte abajo voy a regresar solo para patear tu trasero, debes seguir. Además está mi hijo que me necesita, fue lo mejor que pudo dejarme y se parece tanto a ella. Aunque me asusta hacerlo solo

- Es tan lindo. No te preocupes serás un estupendo padre y no estarás solo. Nos tiene a todos

- Gracias Herms eres muy buena

- Cariño te traje cerveza de mantequilla, no los interrumpo cierto, si quieren seguir conversando a solas no hay problema

- Tranquilo Ron, solo hablábamos de Teddy

- Tu hijo está muy lindo Remus. Ginny se ve encantada. Miren lo entusiasmada que esta

- Espero no muy entusiasmada por tener la experiencia, Molly tendría un ataque

- No te preocupes Remus, estoy segura que ella no piensa en eso por ahora, ella quiere vivir otras experiencias tranquilamente

- Que otras experiencias, y tu como sabes todo eso

- Conversaciones de chicas Ron, no te sofoques, no quieres saber

- Sí, no quiero saber, mejor cambiemos de tema. Te provocan unos bocadillos están muy buenos, te puedo traer

- Gracias, me gustaría

- Ya vuelvo

Hermione y Remus se miraron sonriendo de una manera muy cómplice. Parecía verdad, había reaccionado y ahora era completamente el hombre que deseaba. Un perfecto caballero.

¿O no?

La fiesta duro hasta tarde. Cuando Hermione iba a su cuarto, el pelirrojo la tomo por un brazo y la introdujo en su habitación. Había pensado con detalle cómo hacer esto. Sin decir palabra la comenzó a besar, acariciaba su espalda mientras la empujaba en la cama colocándose encima, la tenía atrapada. Dejo su boca para ir a su cuello y una de sus manos toco por primera vez su seno apretándolo sin compasión. Ella trato de protestar pero la silencio con sus labios, y su mano comenzó a bajar por su cintura para seguir a su pierna. Hermione estaba paralizada. Sentía que él estaba muy caliente, pero ella no sintió nada con sus besos y sus toques. Donde estaba la pasión que se suponía tenía que sentir con su novio, porque no la incitaba, que iba mal.

En el momento que Ron trato de colocar su mano justo en su intimidad, ella reacciono y lo empujo con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo de la cama

- Que te pasa Hermione, porque hiciste eso

- Que te pasa a ti Ronald, como te me lanzas encima de esa forma

- Es normal somos novios. El deseo es parte de la relación

- No es normal que quieras tocarme tan bruscamente de repente. Deberíamos ir más despacio, cual es el apuro

- No hay apuro, solo pensé que te gustaría una celebración privada. Después de tantos meses conteniéndonos, imagine que era lo que querías

- Imaginaste mal. Yo no tengo meses pensando en eso y conteniéndome. No me lo he planteado

- Es solo que yo te necesito tanto. No lo pasamos bien hoy, no te sentiste contenta

- Entonces era eso. Solo querías ablandarme para meterme en tu cama. Estúpida de mí pensé que realmente me querías y me lo demostrabas. No has cambiado

- No cariño, no es eso, no pienses mal, todo lo que te dije e hice fue sincero, de corazón. Es solo que pensé que esto lo deseábamos ambos, y no teníamos que esperar

- Te equivocas, yo necesito esperar. No pienso hacerlo precipitadamente, solo porque eres mi novio y se supone que es lo normal. No importa cuánto te quiera, eso no va a pasar hasta que esté segura, entendiste

- Si amor, no hay problema, disculpa si te malinterprete, no va a volver a pasar. Puedo esperar cuanto quieras, prometo no volver a tocarte ni un cabello sino quieres

- Más te vale. Además como se te ocurre hacerlo aquí con todo el mundo. Cualquiera hubiese podido entrar, tu madre podría darse cuenta, escucharnos; y Harry no debe tardar, como no pensaste en eso

- Mi madre tiene el sueño pesado y puse un hechizo silenciador.

- Y Harry

- Esto… el… veras… yo, yo le pedí que se quedara en el cuarto de Ginny. No hay peligro que entre

- Entonces fue planificado, que descaro

- Hermione lo siento, ya te dije que pensé…

- Déjalo Ronald, no quiero seguir hablando. Me voy a mi cama, adiós.

- Hasta mañana cielo, descansa

Hermione salió muy molesta rumbo a su cuarto. Como rayos se le ocurrió hacer eso, nunca hubo contacto de ese tipo, ni una insinuación. No había pasado nada de nada antes. Es que esperaba que quisiera hacer todo junto un mismo día. No estaba ni cerca de conseguirlo.

Ron por su parte, echaba maldiciones por la boca. Después de lo que se esforzó ese día, comportándose exactamente como que ella quería, y la muy ingrata se la daba de digna y casta dejándolo tirado. Quien se creía para negarse, la última mujer en la tierra. Ya vería -Antes de lo que piensas Hermione serás mía, quieras o no-. Tras ese pensamiento se acostó

Al Entrar en su cuarto intempestivamente, unos sobresaltados Harry y Ginny la miraban con mala cara, preguntándose que hacia allí

- Hermione que carajo, no se supone que te quedarías con Ron

- Lo siento chicos, pero no, no tenía idea de los planes de tu hermano

- ¿No te dijo nada? De todas formas, que paso que te rehusaste

- Ahora no Ginny. -miro a Harry elocuentemente-

- Ah sí entiendo. Harry amor los siento, hora de irse, otra vez

- Algún día no me van a poder correr y tendrán que hablar delante de mí. Se los advierto, no es agradable que me echen siempre

- Lo siento Harry tienes razón, yo puedo dormir en la sala. No hay problema, sigan en lo que andaban

- Alto ahí. Como crees que te voy a dejar dormir en el sofá. Ginny y yo tendremos tiempo luego. Adiós amor hablamos mañana, descansa Herms

- Dulces sueños querido, no te olvides de incluirme en ellos

- Bye Harry.

Harry salió pensando que su amigo seguro estaría muy enfadado por el rechazo de su novia. Pensaba con fastidio cuanto tendría que soportarlo despotricando. Hoy no iba a dormir bien. Pero se equivocó, al entrar Ron estaba acostado dormido y para su dicha se pudo meter en la cama sin tener que oírlo.

- Entonces, que paso, porque no te quedaste con el

- No pude Ginny. Fue tan brusco, cuando me di cuenta lo tenía encima tocándome como un desesperado. Lo empuje, le dije unas cuentas cosa y salí.

- Pero no lo habían hablado, no pasó nada hoy en su salida

- No, nunca hemos hablado de eso, y no pasó nada. Él fue muy correcto y caballeroso, solo unos abrazos, nada mas

- Me están diciendo que el muy idiota te metió en su cuarto y comenzó todo así nada mas

- Sí, al entrar comenzó a besarme, me tiro en la cama, se puso encima mío, me toco los senos; no me dio tiempo de procesar lo que pasaba, solo reaccione cuando intento tocarme, tú sabes… ahí. Fue cuando me lo quite de encima

- En cuanto tiempo hizo todo eso

- Treinta segundos, tal vez

- TREINTA SEGUNDOS, que inepto y torpe. Ahora comprendo tu reacción. Harry y yo hablamos mucho antes de hacerlo, inclusive antes de comenzar con nuestros jueguitos conversamos, y él se contuvo bastante, solo avanzaba si yo le daba permiso y lo incitaba; fue muy paciente, la verdad la desesperada era yo. El primer día solo nos besamos, el segundo subimos un poquito el tono tocándonos encima de la ropa y al tercero fui yo quien le quito la camisa y empezó todo, el solo seguía mi ritmo

- Pues tu hermano carece de paciencia, quería todo junto hoy de una sola vez

- Ni que fuera virgen para comportarse así. Como se puede ser tan estúpido

- Oye, y tu como sabes que no es virgen

- Vamos Herms, todos saben que él y Lavender lo hacían, parecían conejos metiéndose en los rincones

- Yo no sabía. Es verdad que siempre andaban escondidos, pero pensé que solo se tocaban y se satisfacían con otras cosas

- Pensaste que solo se daban un buen oral, pues no. Parvati me conto que una vez sin querer, los encontró en el baño del tercer piso, el que nadie usa. Ron la tenía en cuatro y Lavender chillaba diciéndole que estaba muy rico y le diera más duro. Parvati salió corriendo.

- GINNY, como me cuentas eso. Tienes idea de cómo me puede afectar esa imagen mental de Lavender, asco

- Jajaja, te entiendo casi vomite cuando me lo dijo. Volviendo a ti, a pesar de lo torpe, no sentiste nada, unas cosquillitas, un poquito de ganas

- No, nada de nada, no tuve tiempo; y cuando me apretó el seno me dolió, lo agarro como si fuera una pelota anti stress

- Desesperado, torpe e inepto. Creo que le diré a Harry que su amigo necesita unas lecciones, una orientación

- No puedes decirle, Ron se pondrá furioso si se entera que estuvimos hablando de eso

- Relájate no lo notara, mi amorcito en muy habilidoso. Será una conversación normal entre chicos. Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa; no sentiste nada de nada, y ayer dijiste que nunca fantaseas con él, eso no es normal

- No seas tonta, todo es muy reciente, seguro más adelante las cosas cambian

- Amiga, si no sientes esas cosas ahora, no veo como va a cambiar. El principio siempre es apasionado. Quizás estoy equivocada, no tengo mucha experiencia, pero piénsalo, algo no está bien

- Creo… creo que tienes razón. Mejor nos acostamos, estoy muy cansada,

- Yo también, buenas noches

- Hasta mañana

A la mañana siguiente una muy confundida Hermione dudaba cómo comportarse cuando viera a Ron. Todo lo ocurrido fue muy incómodo, y aunque el dijera que no importaba tenía serias dudas. Seguro estaría de mal humor y seria borde con ella. Pensaba que lo mejor sería irse a su casa, aunque estuviera sola con el recuerdo de sus padres que no sabía dónde estaban. Otro asunto era la visita pendiente, debía hacerla o no, no sabía. Su mente era un caos. Decidió bajar a desayunar y comenzar a enfrentarse con sus problemas.

Al llegar a la cocina estaba Ron, pero sorpresa, la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- Ven amor la mesa está servida

- Gracias. –solo eso fue capaz de decir-

- Oye Herms, lamento lo de anoche, olvídalo por favor, podemos hacer como que no paso, no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos. De verdad te amo

- Te disculpo, pero no vuelvas a intentar algo así; ya te lo dije, necesito tiempo

- Lo tendrás todo, no hay problema, me das un beso de reconciliación

- Claro, también te quiero Ron

- ¡AJA! Aquí está la famosa pareja. Bonita foto

- De que hablas George, que foto

- Te olvidaste que posaron para el profeta, y la entrevista

- QUE, YA SALIÓ, DEJAME VER

- Los famosos Ron y Hermione en primera plana. Tus palabras de amor fueron algo empalagosas Ronnie, pero nada mal.

- Hermione no contaste nada ayer de esto

- Lo siento lo olvide, nos sorprendieron fuera de la librería, no pensé que lo publicaran tan rápido

- Que lindos salieron cariño. Mi Ron se ve tan guapo, y esa declaración a tu novia, tan romántica y en la primera hoja. Todos la van a ver

- Déjalo mama estas sonrojando a Herms, le da pena

- No te de pena cielo, es tan bello que te profesen amor así

- Sí es muy bello Sra. Weasley –"trágame tierra"-

- Ok, ahora vamos a planificar que haremos hoy

- Ginny la verdad yo…

- A no, ni se te ocurra, ayer nos dejaron aquí, así que hoy debemos hacer algo, lo que hayas pensado lo tendrás que posponer, lo harás mañana. Ron nos dio buenas ideas mientras bajabas, solo es cuestión de decidir

- Vamos Herms, no hemos podido salir los cuatro tranquilos en muchísimo tiempo, será divertido

- Si cariño anímate

- Está bien, vamos a comer y después decidimos

- Genial

"Estoy segura que no le importara que tampoco valla hoy. No debe haber tomado en serio lo que dije, pensara que era un ataque de histeria lo que hizo que me comportara de esa forma; la situación y acumulación de stress. Lo más probable es que se sintiera aliviado de no verme, solo quería hacerme callar. Debe estar agradecido que la insufrible no lo esté molestando. Yo debo estar junto a Ron y solo pensar en él. No notara mi ausencia, no soy importante para Severus".

La verdad era que Severus si noto su ausencia. Paso el día anterior esperando su llegada, conforme avanzaba el día y no se presentaba comenzaba a irritarse sobre manera. Ni la presencia de Dumbledore mejoro su ánimo, y no ayudo que el hablara una y otra vez, de todo lo que hizo la joven para salvarlo, su preocupación y su negativa a marcharse del hospital hasta saber que estaba fuera de peligro. En la noche pensó que si era verdad lo que le conto Albus, porque no había ido a verlo como lo prometió; quizás estuviera muy cansada, ciertamente su semblante era preocupante cuando marcho del hospital; probablemente iría al día siguiente ya repuesta. Se comportaba tontamente, lo sabía, pero necesitaba verla y escuchar su voz. Con la esperanza de ver cumplido su deseo al siguiente día se durmió.

En la mañana estaba de mejor humor, había descansado y sus heridas lo molestaban menos; pero todo cambio cuando una enfermera le trajo el periódico para que se distrajese leyendo. En primera plana veía la foto de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, muy enamorados y sonrientes, paseando felices. Entonces, esa fue la razón por la cual no acudió a verlo, estaba con su novio, se habían reconciliado tras su pelea en el hospital. Que estúpido era creyéndose importante para ella, no era más que un herido por el cual se preocupó. Tenía razón, debía ser remordimiento de conciencia al saber la verdad, por todo lo malo que pensó de él, y quería sentirse mejor ayudándolo; solo era eso. Ahora sabiéndolo bien, ocupaba su tiempo con el hombre que quería.

- Eres un grandísimo imbécil Severus, como demonios se te ocurrió que esa mocosa podía sentir algo por ti. Como hiciste caso a una voz imaginaria diciéndote que ella te quería, que llegaba a ti; es que no te distes cuenta que era producto de tu agonía, de tus últimos minutos. Por qué rayos me tuvo que salvar, debería estar muerto con paz al fin. Entrometida Granger. Pero se acabó, a partir de ahora te vas a olvidar de esa muchachita; si tengo que seguir me voy a alejar de ella lo más que pueda. Maldita sea mi suerte.

Totalmente enfurruñado paso el resto del día. Solo quería salir de ahí y regresar a su mazmorra. El trabajo siempre lo aliviaba, y era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Dos personas en diferentes lugares se pensaban mutuamente. Ella estaba segura que el agradecía infinitamente que no volviera y perturbara su paz, no la necesitaba. Él la creía feliz disfrutando de su amor, relegándolo al olvido. Que equivocados estaban, ambos.


	5. 5 Dudas y error

**Hola a todos ya volvi con un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews y aclaro algunas cosas.**

**Este fics no es particularmente corto, no he planeado cuantos capitulos tendra y por eso la historia va poco a poco. Recuerden que hermione es una mujer sin experiencia en cuanto a relaciones y que cualquiera se confunde a esa edad. Aqui los personajes son mas humanos sin quitarles su escencia, tan impecfectos como todos.**

**No se desesperen por como se unen los protagonistas, todo tiene un proceso.**

**Ahora disfruten del capitulo**

**XOXO**

**CAPITULO V. DUDAS Y ERROR**

Cinco días transcurrieron desde la noche que Ron intento acostarse con Hermione, y su comportamiento en el trascurso de ellos fue irreprochable. No lo volvió a intentar, no hizo ninguna mención ni insinuación. Se dedicó a ser cariñoso y complaciente con sus deseos no carnales y a alejar todos sus temores. Al principio ella evitaba quedarse a solas con él y cuando la abrazaba y besaba lo cortaba rápidamente, evitando posibles malos entendidos; pero como él no se molestaba ni la presionaba, retomo la confianza y se fue dejando querer un poquito más cada vez. Salieron en grupo todos los días, hasta fueron a un cine muggle, se divertían bastante. Le preguntaron a la orden como ayudarlos, pero respondieron que ya habían hecho mucho durante un año, que era hora que volvieran a ser jóvenes despreocupados y disfrutaran de la vida, y así lo hicieron. También pasaban largas horas en las habitaciones, tumbados en las camas conversando.

En las noches Hermione y Ron se quedaban solos en la habitación por un rato; Harry y Ginny necesitaban un poco de privacidad. Ella no había apartado de su mente el comentario de su amiga acerca de su falta de deseo por su novio, estaba teniendo serias dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, y necesitaba comprobarlos; así que una noche decidió dejarse llevar un poco a ver que sucedía. Todo empezó como siempre, se sentaron en la cama, hablaron, Ron la besaba tiernamente y se detenía al ver que ella legaba a su límite, pero sin esperárselo, ella lo tomo de la camisa recostándolo y dándole permiso a continuar algo más apasionado. Sin dudarlo y antes que su chica se arrepintiera, se acostó encima y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa besando su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos. Retiro la tela del sujetador e introdujo el pezón en su boca.

Hermione sentía como jugaba la lengua en su seno, no era desagradable pero tan poco tan placentero como en sus fantasías; claro que sentía algo, no era de piedra, se preguntaba que era lo que faltaba. Decidió no pensar mucho y dejarse hacer. Ron estaba realmente eufórico por eso, se quitó la camisa y ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho y besar su cuello, eso lo encendió más y comenzó a empujar su sexo contra ella, que podía sentir lo duro que estaba. Le abrió el pantalón a la chica y metió su dedo dentro de la ropa interior presionando su clítoris y escucho los gemidos procedentes de la boca de su novia.

Era cierto, gemía, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Herms sentía lo que le hacían y disfrutaba, no era exactamente como le gustaba, ella se lo hacía mejor, pero no estaba mal; se estaba humedeciendo y quería más. Ron no había hablado hasta entonces ocupado de chupar sus senos, pero al sentir como la ponía, y con las ganas de penetrarla pronto, con voz ronca le dijo – Hermi cariño que rica estas-. Al oírlo fue como si le arrojaran agua fría. Sí, estaba excitada, pero no era por su novio; poco después de comenzar cerro sus ojos para poder relajarse y sin proponérselo la imagen del hombre de sus sueños la invadió; comenzó a imaginar su toque y era eso lo que la calentó, no era su novio, era el otro. Y el tonto de Ron pesaba que era él. Merlín, debía detener aquello, no estaba bien, no podía estar con uno pensando en otro.

- Ron es mejor que paremos, hemos llegado demasiado lejos. Detente por favor

- Ahora no amor, no me puedes dejar así, no sientes como me tienes

- Lo sé, es mi culpa, pero no puedo seguir, por favor

- Déjame al menos frotarme para acabar, lo necesito, esto no se baja solo, si quieres puedes ayudarme con tu mano

- No sé hacerlo, no creo poder

- Entonces quédate quieta y déjame hacer

- Ron yo… no…

- Tranquila no te lo voy a meter, solo me voy a masturbar con tu cuerpo

Empezó a restregarse contra ella cada vez más rápido, había aflojado su pantalón y se podía ver su interior y su erección que quería salir. Su rostro estaba rojo y sudaba bastante, gemía y se pasaba la lengua por los labios. El disfrutaba mientras ella se había quedado en blanco y no sentía nada.

- Si cielo que rico, ábrete más para sentirte mejor. ¿Los sientes duro? Te gusta cierto. Siente lo que tengo para ti Herms, siente lo grande que esta, cuando lo tengas dentro lo vas a disfrutar mucho amor, si si si, ah ah ah, ya casi, solo un poco, si si, te gusta como aprieto tus tetas, las tienes ricas, me encanta mamártelas, AH AH AH, me vengo, me vengo Herms, AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Y sin más todo se terminó. Cuando al fin se quitó de encima, ella sentía su cuerpo frio y estaba mareada, blanca como la cal. Él sonreía satisfecho, no termino como quería, pero no faltaba mucho, esta vez no se había negado, solo al final, y era comprensible era virgen, y lo mejor es que fue ella quien lo empezó al acostarlo en la cama. Se volteo a verla, ella cubría sus senos y arreglaba su ropa, parecía contrariada

- Gracias amor, estuvo genial. La próxima vez prometo recompensarte y hacerte acabar deliciosamente. Que pasa Herms, porque la cara de espanto, es que no te gusto, tus gemidos decían otra cosa

- No es eso Ron, solo estoy un poco sobrepasada por esto. Entiende es algo nuevo, necesito acostumbrarme

- Claro cariño entiendo, pero ya veras, cuando lo repitamos te vas a sentir más cómoda, será más natural

- ¡Repetir!…. Ron lo siento pero… no creo que esto se repita pronto, no estoy lista para mas

- No hay apuro, sucederá cuando tenga que ser, tranquila –pequeña hipócrita bien mojada que estabas, claro que quieres más, y lo vas a tener-

- Será mejor que me vaya, hablamos más tarde

- Claro, ahora voy a descansar un rato, te quiero

Le dio un corto beso y ella salió.

Toco la puerta del cuarto que compartía, esperaba no ser muy inoportuna, pero necesitaba sus cosas, ahora.

- Ginny lo siento puedo entrar

- Claro pasa

- Lamento interrumpir no me tardo nada

- HERMIONE QUE TE PASO. Estas pálida, te sientes bien

- Si claro, no pasa nada, solo vengo por ropa y mi cartera, voy a salir

- ¿Ahora, pero a donde, Ron va contigo?

- Voy al hospital, lo he pospuesto por muchos días. Mañana dan de alta al profesor y quiero verlo antes que se valla. Voy sola, Ron está durmiendo

- Que paso entre ustedes y no me mientas, tienes una cara de susto enorme

- Ya te dije que nada importante. Ahora no quiero hablar, te cuento cuando regrese. Me baño y me voy. ! ¡Dejen de mirarme así, estoy bien!

- Ok, hablamos en la noche

- Adiós. –sin más salió-

- Harry viste su cara, parecía espantada, que le habrá hecho mi hermano. ¿Él te ha contado algo de sus planes, algo tú sabes privado?

- Nosotros no hablamos de eso, pero le voy a preguntar. Hermione me dejo preocupado, ojala no la esté presionando para hacer algo que ella no quiere

- Más le vale o me va a tener que oír

Se quedaron en la habitación conversando del tema. Más tarde hablarían con Ronald, y con ella.

Hermione llegaba al hospital ansiosa por verlo esperando que no fuera muy rudo con ella. Ojala se hallara de buen humor. Se había alejado para aclarar su mente y poder concentrarse en su noviazgo. Decidió que aquello que sentía por Severus era una ilusión que no sería correspondida, y no podía arriesgar su relación por aquello. Era estúpido ir en post de un sueño sin ninguna posibilidad de realizarse. Pero después de lo que paso con Ron, su primer y único pensamiento fue correr hacia allá. Lo necesitaba aunque no pudiera tocarlo; al demonio la cordura, ya lo solucionaría después.

Primero paso por el callejón Diagon a comprar unos dulces variados; un estuche con una pluma y tinta esmeralda, muy parecida a la nueva que tenía, había pensado en el cuándo la escogió y el color de la tinta era sin duda Slytherin; también le compro una botella de Whisky de Fuego, y puso todo junto en una cesta hermosamente decorada. No quería llegar con las manos vacías.

Toco y respiro profundamente antes de entrar.

- Buenas tardes profesor, como se encuentra

- Valla es la señorita Granger, a que debo el honor de su visita

- Le dije que vendría a verlo

- Cierto, hace seis días –replico muy serio-

- Lo lamento, tiene razón, pero no pude antes

- No tiene que lamentarse, no es su obligación estar a mi lado, y ya hizo mucho por mí en los primeros momentos. Además ya conozco la naturaleza de las actividades que la mantuvieron tan ocupada como para no poder volver

- No lo sigo profesor, a que se refiere

- Olvido la entrevista suya y de su flamante novio. Muy bonita foto por cierto

- Ah, eso – respondió algo avergonzada desviando su mirada-

- Sí, eso – el no dejaba de verla fijamente-

- Esos reporteros entrometidos nos emboscaron fuera de la librería, no pude hacer nada, y la foto fue muy incomoda

- ¿Porque? Un beso con su novio es normal

- Supongo, igual no me gusto

- Lamento que arruinaran su romántico paseo. Seguro lo recuperaron luego y repitieron

- Sí, salimos todos estos días con Harry y Ginny. Necesitábamos distracción, necesitaba ordenar mis ideas

- Y lo consiguió

- No exactamente

- Eso no es bueno, pero aún no responde mi pregunta, que hizo que se separara de Weasley y se decidiera venir aquí, y no me diga que es por compromiso, si es así, la libero, usted no me debe nada

- No es compromiso, solo quería verlo

- ¿Un poco de remordimiento tal vez? –pregunto retadoramente-

- ¿Remordimiento porque?

- Por las infinitas veces que usted y sus amigos me maldijeron creyéndome un asesino traidor, quizás –la ceja estaba muy alzada ahora-

- Lamento eso, es verdad, pero era su fachada, se supone que todos debíamos creerlo, no es así – que petulante hablándome con ese tono-

- Tiene razón. Así que nada de remordimiento

- No, creo que con salvarlo pude resarcir cualquier culpa, y merezco además mayor cortesía de su parte, no cree -ahora era ella la que usaba un tono desafiante-

- Ciertamente, le debo en parte mi vida la cual está a su servicio desde ahora Srta. Granger, lamento haber parecido malagradecido, no lo estoy, todo lo contrario. Dígame tiene alguna petición

- Solo deseo su amistad

- ¿Mi amistad?, ¿Por qué?

- Es que todo tiene que tener un porque, además, pregunta que quiero y ahora… duda si concedérmelo

- Usualmente todo tiene razón de ser, y no dudo, solo tenía curiosidad

- No importa, olvídelo, no la quiero por obligación, no sería amistad

- No me siento obligado a dársela, quiero tener sus amistad, de no ser así, cree que no me negaría

- Sé que sería capaz de hacerlo, no lo dudo, entonces….amigos… Severus

- No le he dado permiso para tutearme

- Pero los amigos lo hacen, pero si no quiere no hay problema

- De acuerdo, puede llamarme Severus, pero solo en privado, absténganse de hacerlo con otros presentes

- Genial, y tú puedes llamarme Hermione, es lo justo

Después de llegar a ese acuerdo, el ambiente pareció relajarse, se sentían más distendidos por la confianza que comenzaba a surgir. El aún se sentía desairado por su ausencia, pero ella era sincera en sus respuesta y si parecía contrariada de no haber acudido antes. Además noto en su cara que algo preocupante le ocurrió, algo la tenía alterada, estaba nerviosa y dudaba que solo fuera el tener que enfrentarse con él.

Por su parte la hechicera pasados los primeros minutos de tensión, se sintió dichosa de haber conseguido la amistad de el sin tener que suplicar, parecía que el día terminaría siendo mucho mejor de lo que empezó, y su mente se alejaba de lo sucedido con Ron.

- No te he dado tu regalo, aunque veo que tienes muchos, admiradoras tal vez –jajaja-

- No sé quién los envía y no quiero saber

- No seas amargado, por lo menos podrías leer las tarjetas y mandar una de agradecimiento, acepta que ahora eres un héroe, muchos se preocupan

- Te estás excediendo con tus comentarios, Hermione

- No Severus, los amigos se dicen las verdades, lo que piensan aunque duela, se llama confianza; descuida te puedo ayudar con las tarjetas -sonreía mientras lo decía-

- Confianza, ya veo, entonces, responde la pregunta que has estado evadiendo. ¿Porque te alejaste hoy de Weasley, donde está el alcornoque de tu novio que te dejo sola, sabe que estas aquí? -jaja ahora es tu turno-

- Yo… yo supongo que debe estar en su casa, y seguro ya le dijeron dónde estoy

- Entonces te fuiste sin hablar con él, discutieron verdad

- Algo así, aunque no precisamente, no fue una pelea, es complicado

- Sea lo que fuere, estas evitándolo otra vez y me parece que piensas quedarte aquí hasta tarde para no verlo, algo difícil estando en su casa

- ¡Puedo irme si molesto, puedo ir a otro sitio, no te necesito para esconderme; y ya que quieres saber, sí es muy difícil evitarlo bajo el mismo techo!

- No me molestas, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, sé que no me necesitas para nada, más si puedo ayudarte lo hago gustoso. Y podrías intentar controlar tu genio, era solo una observación

- Discúlpame Severus, es solo que quisiera no tener que ir allá de nuevo - y comenzó a llorar-

- Que rayos te hizo que estas llorando, imbécil pelirrojo, dime que paso

- No me hizo nada que yo no permitiera, el problema es que estoy arrepentida

Snape se puso pálido ante esas palabras, no era para nada lo que esperaba, pero imaginaba a que clase de arrepentimiento se refería. Niña tonta, que demonios había hecho, tan inteligente y no analizo las consecuencias de sus actos. Otra cosa era Hermione, después de abrir la boca se preguntó, como le estaba diciendo eso precisamente a él, que era el hombre a quien realmente deseaba, como se le ocurrió tener semejante confianza en su primera conversación de amigos. No pudo evitarlo, se sentía segura, resguardada junto a él, se trasmitían una complicidad no nacida del tiempo, sino de algo más no definible; estaban cómodos, y podían hablar sin fingimientos. El silencio duro un minuto, hasta que el decidió romperlo.

- No ganas nada torturándote, si decidiste consumar tu relación, ya no puedes deshacerlo, debes seguir

- NOOO, no llegamos hasta allí -genial ahora sabía que algo había pasado, piensa antes de hablar-

- Entiendo, no tan lejos. Te sugiero pensarlo mejor antes de volver a permitir cualquier acercamiento carnal. No te vez para nada segura de desearlo

- No lo estoy

- Y porque lo permitiste -su cara denotaba la desaprobación-

- Una comprobación

- Comprobación de que –que imprudencia-

- De mis sentimientos, de mis dudas, mis ideas

- Las que mencionaste antes que querías aclarar

- Sí

- Esa no es la manera, tienes idea del problema en que te pudiste meter con eso –ahora su voz reflejaba pura ira-

- Ahora sí, y por eso hui, no quiero verlo

- Tonta e ingenua. Ve a tu casa, si necesitas pensar que hacer. Obviamente no estas segura

- No puedo ir, todavía no

- Porque no, que te detiene

- Se me olvidaba que no sabes que paso con mis padres

Comenzó a contarle las medidas tan drásticas que tomo con el fin de proteger a sus padres contra cualquier retaliación por sus acciones. Sabía que habían marchado a Australia, pero les perdió la pista. Tenía noticias de que se mudaron a otro país, pero no sabía cuál, y no tenía forma de averiguarlo. La orden le dijo que la ayudarían a encontrarlos, pero debía esperar, tenían asuntos más importantes que resolver, que representaban peligros para todos. Cuando todo estuviera controlado, se pondrían manos a la obra, y todos decían que los encontrarían salvos y se podrían reencontrar. Esa era la razón por la que evitaba ir a su casa; era doloroso y no quería estar allí sola, ni tampoco aunque sus amigos la acompañaran. Necesitaba evitar ese lugar tanto como evitaba la madriguera ahora.

- Voy a ayudarte a encontrarlos cuando salga de aquí

- Es una locura, aun no estas repuesto

- Creo que conozco mis limitaciones –el sarcasmo otra vez-

- No pienso arriesgarme a que sufras una recaída, si he podido soportar un año, podre hacerlo unos meses más, no soy tan débil

- Nunca podría pensar que eres débil después de todo lo que has hecho. Lo del dragón fue soberbio, igual que lo del ministerio, entre otros -una media sonriso se veía en su cara-

- Gracias, es muy extraño escucharte alabando a otro ser humano -un poquito de ironía no quedaba mal-. Deberías practicarlo

- Lo pensare. Volviendo a nuestra conversación anterior. Podría preguntar algo más intimo

- Claro –se puso pálida del miedo-

- Porque las dudas. ¿Crees no estar preparada para una relación a ese nivel, o, no estas segura de querer seguir con él?; o quizás ambas –trato que su voz fuera lo más suave posible-

- No estoy preparada, y ya no sé si deba seguir con la relación. Es lo que todos esperan, lo natural; se supone que estoy enamorada desde hace tiempo, y ahora por fin lo conseguí y debería ser feliz. Pero no me siento así

- Primero que nada sino estas lista no te presiones a estarlo, te vas a arrepentir, eso debe ser natural, forzado no es bueno, no funciona. Segundo, que carajo te importa lo que los demás esperan de ti en ese sentido; eres inteligente y valiente y haz hecho mucho por todos. Pudiste haber esperado años por él, pero, no pensaste que puede ser solo un enamoramiento, una fijación, y que como lo conseguiste ya no te interesa. Tercero para que pierdes tu tiempo con alguien que no te hace completamente feliz; eres joven puedes escoger, no tienes por qué amarrarte a alguien. Las relaciones son pruebas, sino funciona, se terminan y sigues.

- Lo haces sonar fácil, como si fueran sencillas

- No, no lo son y por eso no debes complicarlas más. ¿Hermione, existe otra razón de porque dudas quererlo, existe algún otro? –la miraba concentrado, conteniendo la respiración-

- ¡Otro! -oh rayos y ahora que le digo, como salgo de esta-

- Sí. Otro hombre

- Yo….Severus….. yo….

Providencialmente los interrumpió otra visita. Remus Lupin acababa de entrar y Hermione se pudo librar de responder. A Snape no le pasó desapercibido la duda al contestar y el rubor que cubrió su rostro; en realidad no necesitaba oír la respuesta, había otro, la verdadera pregunta era quien.

Hermione se marchó con Lupin muy tarde cuando la enfermera insistió que ya no eran horas para visitas y el profesor debía descansar. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí, conversaron los tres de forma muy cordial. Remus le informo que iría al día siguiente para acompañarlo al castillo, y la joven insistió en ir a verlo antes de marchar. No hubo ocasión para más conversaciones privadas. De manera muy formal se despidieron.

Estaba muy nerviosa de volver a la madriguera, y no la ayudo que la primera persona que viera fuera Ron. La esperaba y se notaba molesto, se contuvo al ver a Lupin llegando con ella. Lo saludo muy fríamente lo invito a pasar y tomo a su novia por el brazo para arrastrarla al cobertizo. Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera trato de soltarse, tenía que enfrentarlo era inevitable, se preparó para lo que venía y lo miro al rostro, tratando de parecer lo más serena que podía.

- Se puede saber porque desapareciste sin avisar. Me tuve que enterar por Harry que fuiste al hospital, y mira la hora que es, porque tardaste tanto

- Sabes que tenía días aplazando la visita al profesor y tú estabas descansando. Me pareció un buen momento

- Un buen momento dices, saliste del cuarto tras lo que paso y te largaste sin más. Creí que querrías pasar el resto del día conmigo después de eso

- Estaba nerviosa y confundida Ron quería despejarme, el paseo me ayudo

- Entiendo lo de nerviosa, pero confundida con que. Te viste muy decidida cuando me acostaste en la cama. Te me insinuaste y me diste permiso de seguir, pare cuando lo pediste y te deje irte cuando quisiste. Además estabas bien dispuesta cuando te toque, no había confusión en tu cuerpo. Entonces, que era lo que tenías que pensar

- Tienes idea a lo rápido que va esta relación. Es cierto que fue mi culpa que pasara y lo asumo, todos dicen que es normal, y nos conocemos desde hace siete años, en el momento creí era lo lógico y natural pero después, ya no estaba segura, lo siento

- LO SIENTES, ESO ES TODO, HE SIDO BASTANTE PACIENTE CONTIGO. HE SOPORTADO TU FRIALDAD Y TUS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR, PERO NO SOY UN JUGUETE PARA QUE ME TOMES Y TIRES CUANDO TE DE LA GANA HERMIONE. NO PUEDES IR PROVOCANDO A UN HOMBRE Y DESPUÉS REHUSARTE. ERES MI NOVIA Y TENGO DERECHO A TENERTE SI QUIERO

- NO ME PUEDES PRESIONAR PARA ESO, ES MI DECISIÓN. LAMENTO SI TE HICE SENTIR UTILIZADO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN, TODO ES NUEVO PARA MI, NO LO PUEDES COMPRENDER

- NO ME VAS A HACER QUEDAR COMO UN ESTÚPIDO DELANTE DE TODOS, TE VAS A COMPORTAR COMO UNA NOVIA AMOROSA Y COMPROMETIDA, YA NO ERES SOLTERA NI PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS SIN TOMARME EN CUENTA -esto último lo dijo tomándola del brazo de forma violenta haciéndola gritar-

- RON SUÉLTAME ME LASTIMAS

- SUÉLTALA RONALD EN ESTE INSTANTE

Quien hablaba era Remus. No entro en la casa al ver a Ron arrastrando a Hermione de esa forma tan violenta; decidió vigilar fuera del cobertizo solo por precaución, los jóvenes novios siempre discutían, era normal, pero había algo diferente, la chica parecía realmente asustada. Oyó toda la conversación y entendió a que se referían con "eso" que habían hecho. Sin embargo toda la disputa era absurda, molestarse porque ella saliera y estuviera contrariada era tonto; es más Ron era bastante torpe y todos lo sabían, que ella tuviera ese ánimo sonaba bastante razonable. Al final se alegró de haberse quedado para evitar la agresión que parecía iba a suceder

- No te metas Remus, no es asunto tuyo, déjanos solos

- Te dije que la sueltes AHORA, la estas lastimando. Hermione ven aquí

- Esta conversación no ha terminado –soltó a su novia y se fue a la casa

- Estas bien, tranquila no pasa nada –abrazo a la bruja que comenzaba a llorar-

- Oh Remus, fue mi culpa, hice algo que no debí, que estúpida

- Escuche, no sé qué paso exactamente, pero parece que jugaste con fuego. Quieres contarme que sucedió

- Escuchaste!. Que vergüenza

- No tienes por qué sentirla, es normal tener relaciones, si quieres. Puedo buscar a Molly o Ginny, si te sientes más cómoda

- No por favor

- Tampoco tienes que hablar

- Creo que necesito desahogarme y algunos consejos

- Soy todo oídos

- Yo estaba confundida en mis sentimientos por Ron. Hablando con Ginny me di cuenta que faltaba algo y no entendía. Ella dijo que lo normal era sentir atracción física por tu novio, tu entiendes….sentir….eso… sabes

- Deseos te refieres

- Sí. Estábamos bromeando, y dijo que seguro yo había tenido algunas…fantasías. Cuando le dije que no, contesto que era extraño. Que el comienzo de la relación todo era pasional y que si no lo sentía, algo estaba mal, que no funcionaba. Me quede con la duda. Ron trato que pasara y yo lo rechace, por eso hablábamos de esas intimidades. Hoy decidí darle carta libre para probar si lo deseaba y verdaderamente lo quería o no. Fue un error, lo deje llegar muy lejos, cuando volví en mí, lo frene y por fortuna se detuvo, más o menos

- ¿Qué quiere decir más o menos? -Remus estaba muy atento-

- Él dijo que no podía dejarlo así, que necesitaba…terminar

- ¿Te forzó a algo?

- No, no puedo describir lo que hizo, solo que… me uso para lograrlo dejándome intacta

- Puedo imaginar que fue y no debió hacerlo si ya le habías pedido parar –estaba pálido por el relato y molesto. Iba a hablar muy seriamente con Arthur al respecto- Que paso después

- Salí del cuarto y me fui al hospital

- Óyeme Hermione, no puedes volver a hacer eso más nunca, comprendes, no es la forma de probar lo que sientes por alguien. Si lo deseas lo sabrás con solo un beso, confía en mí. Si no estás segura de quererlo déjalo, dense un tiempo, y después decide. Es lo más sano. Entendiste

- Sí, gracias por defenderme y por tus consejos –ella pensaba que era la segunda persona en el día que básicamente le decía lo mismo, y la primera no tenía tanta información- Oye Remus, puedo preguntarte algo

- Lo que quieras

- Solo cuando besas a alguien puedes saber realmente que lo quieres y no es una ilusión, o puedes saberlo antes

- Puedes saberlo antes –la miraba muy desconcertado, a que venía aquello- alguna razón en especial para querer saber

- Curiosidad

- Esa curiosidad tiene nombre cierto. Es parte de tus dudas. Te atrae otro hombre –no era una pregunta-

- Sí

- Puedo saber quien

- No puedo decírtelo, nadie lo sabe, y no estoy segura, además es un imposible

- Nada es imposible, pero no tienes que decírmelo. Veo que estas muy confundida, necesitas aclararte urgentemente. Bueno, ¿estás más tranquila, ya quieres entrar?

- Sí, pero no quiero hablar con nadie

- No hay problema yo lo resuelvo, vamos

Salieron del cobertizo y entraron en la casa. Todos estaban en la cocina excepto Ron. Cuando vieron a Hermione se sobresaltaron y querían saber que ocurrió. Lupin los tranquilizo diciéndoles que solo era una pelea de novios, pero que por favor no preguntaran más, que dejaran a Hermione descansar, que ya hablarían mañana.

- Hermione cielo no quieres comer antes de acostarte

- No Sra. Weasley gracias solo quiero retirarme

- Si Ron te hizo algo…

- Molly hazle caso a Remus, no preguntes ahora

- Está bien, no te preocupes cielo, nadie te va a molestar, ve a descansar

- Buenas noches a todos

- Remus que sabes de lo que paso, ella entro contigo

- Bastante Arthur. Podemos conversar en privado

OH OH. Todos miraban a lunático que parecía bastante enfadado. Querían saber lo ocurrido, pero seguro no les contarían nada. Ginny pensaba preguntarle a su amiga cuando fuera a dormir, pero su madre precavida, le dijo que esa noche dormiría con ellos para no molestar a Hermione que necesitaba tranquilidad; genial ahora tenía que esperar hasta mañana.

En su cuarto la chica objeto de todas las preocupaciones de la casa, intentaba relajarse y dormir. Quería olvidar el error cometido y despejarse. Mañana tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y tomar decisiones. El día fue muy largo y lo único bueno que paso, fue que vio a Severus.


	6. 6 Decisiones y Acercamientos

**PRIMERO QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTA VER COMO TOMAN LA HISTORIA Y LA VIVEN. ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS CON TODO LO QUE FALTA.**

**HERMIONE HA SIDO UN POCO TONTA Y GINNY ES DEMASIADO FOGOSA PARA SU PROPIO BIEN (Y EL DE LOS DEMAS), PERO YA VERAN COMO TODO TOMA SU CURSO. **

**Y SI CREEN QUE RON ES UN ZANAHORIA IDIOTA NO HAN LEIDO NADA. AHORA ES QUE FALTA**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

**CAPITULO VI. DECISIONES Y ACERCAMIENTO**

Al quedarse solo en la habitación Severus recordó la conversación con Hermione. Se puso bastante celoso cuando la escucho decir de forma encubierta que tuvo un encuentro muy cercano con su novio. No le había dicho hasta donde llegaron, y la verdad no quería saber. Trato de controlar su expresión lo mejor que pudo, y al parecer fue suficiente, ya que ella no se cerró y siguió conversando con confianza. Era demasiado inocente todavía para entender todas las repercusiones de sus actos, demasiado inconsciente en ese sentido; y como se le pudo ocurrir permitir tanta intimidad para descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos y aclarar sus ideas, es que estaba loca. Hacer eso con un novio adolescente y hormonal era tan similar como jugar a la ruleta rusa, pudo salir muy lastimada. Esperaba que el susto que se había llevado, porque se notaba y lo demostró con su huida, fuera suficiente escarmiento para que no se le ocurriera volver a hacerlo jamás. También estaba el otro asunto del misterioso hombre que ahora la atraía y causaba o quizás aumentaba sus dudas; no le confirmo abiertamente que existía, pero su cara al preguntarle lo dijo todo.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a Weasley tocando el cuerpo virginal de la mujer que quería, y a ella correspondiendo sus caricias, hasta que algo la asusto lo suficiente para detenerlo. Pero que la había aterrado; quizás fue el darse cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran lo que creía; quizás la inminencia de su primera vez (porque estaba seguro que era virgen) en una situación inadecuada, y con el hombre equivocado; quizás el idiota fue tan torpe que no pudo provocar su deseo y placer, el suficiente para ser más fuerte que el miedo normal que estaba sintiendo, llevándola a entregarse, incapaz de negarse al pedido de su cuerpo sin importar el amor que sintiera o no por él. Pudo ser una mezcla de todos. Al menos, para su alivio, no llegaron a consumar la relación; si estaba arrepentida con el inicio del sexo, ahora estaría devastada de no haberse detenido. Y sin embargo había algo más.

Habían intimado. Que tanto del inicio o del final se encontraban cuando pararon, no lo sabía, pero su cara de repulsión al decir que lo permitió y luego negar llegar al final, solo podía indicar que lo que fuera que su novio le hizo, no le gusto. Imbécil mocoso, era su primera experiencia, estaba seguro, y se la había arruinado. La introducción al placer debía ser cuidadosa; el hombre debe priorizar las necesidades de la mujer por encima de las suyas, siempre, pero especialmente cuando ella no tiene experiencia y no sabe que esperar o que va a sentir. Dudaba que no hubiese estado desesperado por llegar a la meta, y se mostrara dulce y paciente, dejándola encontrar el ritmo para que todo fluyera naturalmente. Y sentía curiosidad por saber cómo pudo detenerlo; un hombre adulto se puede controlar si le dan el alto, pero un chico era otra cosa, no sabían hacerlo usualmente; lo que se traducía en que o bien había sido decente conteniéndose contra todo pronóstico dejándola marchar, ó, realizo algún tipo de acto para satisfacerse con ella; lo cual podría ser otra explicación a su expresión de asco.

"Si ese infeliz la forzó a permitir algo solo por su necesidad, recibirá un duro escarmiento. Tengo que hablar con ella. Si solo puedo tener su amistad, no la voy a rechazar y arruinarlo como hice con Lily, no la voy a apartar de mi lado".

Aunque apartarla de su vida fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio la foto en el periódico, cuando fue a verlo ese día no pudo hacerlo. Había decidido que en el hipotético caso de que fuera, la correría de la habitación dejando muy claro que no quería ser molestado por ella en el futuro, y si no sucedía, se encargaría en el colegio de poner suficiente distancia entre ambos. Era lo que pensaba hacer cuando ella entro, pero sus planes se desmoronaron al oír su voz. Primero lo detuvo su semblante contrariado y lleno de culpa; lo segundo la sinceridad de sus respuestas cuando la confronto por su ausencia; y lo tercero, el descubrimiento de sus actividades de pareja con sus desastrosas consecuencias, sus dudas, el dolor por la desaparición de sus padres, y sobre todo el saber que le importaba y le interesaba lo suficiente como para pedirle su amistad.

Esa joven mujer necesitaba alguien en quien confiar que la guiara, aconsejara y evitara que cometiera demasiados desatinos en su vida personal. Tenía amigos, pero eran tan inexpertos como ella, quizás si su madre estuviera podría guiarla en algunos aspectos, y aun así necesitaría de otro ser que velara por ella desinteresadamente y estuviera dispuesto a protegerla con su vida. Él era esa persona, si la vida solo le daba la opción de ser su confidente y protector, lo aceptaba, era mejor eso que no poder tenerla a su lado de ninguna forma.

Sus vidas se encontraban ahora entrelazadas y ya se encargaría de que no fuera posible separarlas.

Al despertar Hermione se sintió desorientada, llena de culpa y avergonzada. Desorientada por todo lo que tenía que hacer y no sabía por dónde comenzar; con culpa porque era la responsable de lo sucedido con Ron, se comportó como una atolondrada inconsciente e inmadura y genero una reacción en cadena; y avergonzada porque dos hombres sabían algo tan íntimo y privado de ella, y con ninguno tubo esa clase de confianza hasta el día anterior. Eso sin pensar la vergüenza que iba a sufrir al tener que dar explicaciones a la familia Weasley, en especial a sus amigos. Este día seria infernal.

Lo primero sería enfrentarse con Ron y comunicarle su decisión, su noviazgo se terminaba. Se cambió y fue a la habitación del chico. Cuando iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió y se encontró de frente con Harry.

- ¿Hola Herms, como amaneciste, estas mejor?

- Sí, gracias

- ¿Que paso ayer?, nos dejaste preocupados

- Lo siento sé que debes tener mil preguntas, pero antes tengo que hablar con Ron. Después te cuento

- Quieres que me quede, está muy enfadado

- No es necesario, estaré bien

- Me quedare cerca, sea lo que sea tienes mi apoyo

- Gracias, lo voy a necesitar -lo abrazo y entro cerrando la puerta-

- Buenos días Ron

- Serán buenos para ti -parecía que quería matarla con la mirada-

- No, no son buenos en realidad. Tenemos que hablar

- Quieres volver a tentarme para dejarme tirado cuando te arrepientas y después tirártela de victima

- Ya te dije que no fue mi intención jugar contigo, y acepte mi culpa por lo de ayer; y nunca he fingido ser una víctima. Comprendo tu actitud, pero sinceramente no era para tanto solo porque salí

- Saliste sin decirme nada, soy tu novio, sabes cuánto se burlaron Fred y George porque no sabía dónde estabas. Me fastidiaron toda la tarde diciendo que habías huido de mí

- Los gemelos siempre hacen bromas, no deberías hacerles caso a estas alturas, y aun así, fuiste excesivo

- Excesivo dices. Me tiraste en la cama dándome señales que querías hacerlo, me frenas cuando estoy totalmente excitado, te dejo ir sin recriminártelo, y tú desapareces. Crees que no tengo razones para estar molesto

- Cuantas veces tengo que disculparme por haberte permitido seguir lo que querías, tú lo intentaste antes se te olvido, y necesitaba despejarme, por eso me fui

- Tú dijiste que no estabas lista, porque me diste pie entonces

- No estoy lista, solo quería experimentar un poco y fue un error. Y tú estabas más que feliz cuando te deje, tenías una gran sonrisa

- ¡Experimentar!, no puedes iniciarlo para detenerte. Tienes suerte que yo quisiera parar. Y no es un error estar con tu novio

- ¡Suerte!, de que hablas, no podías seguir sin mi consentimiento, y te recuerdo que no paraste totalmente; y es un error si lo haces por las razones equivocadas

- Que creíste, que no me ibas a dar algo para aliviarme, además sé que te gusto no lo niegues, y no me importan tus razones

- Te equivocas Ronald, no me gusto para nada, es más, me dio asco la manera como me hablaste, muy poco sutil para ser la primera vez que me tocabas

- Eres una mosca muerta, quien sabe a cuantos le habrás hecho lo mismo

- ¡No te permito que me insultes!. No has cambiado, sigues siendo un inmaduro, inseguro y acomplejado. Esto es el fin, terminamos

- Encima de todo pretendes dejarme!

- No lo pretendo, lo hago, no pienso seguir contigo y menos después de insultarme, no hay más que hablar -se dio la vuelta resuelta a irse-

- No me vas a dejar para que todos se burlen de mi -la tenía sujeta por un brazo-

- Suéltame o grito

- No lo vas a hacer, no harás nada que me ridiculice ahora que por fin deje de ser uno más del monto, no te lo voy a permitir -con cada palabra apretaba más-

No notaron que el volumen de su voz había aumentado considerablemente y fuera de la habitación se podía oír

- Suéltala Ron, no puedes tratarla así

- Vete Harry mi novia y yo estamos hablando

- La conversación se terminó, ella quiere salir, déjala

- ¿Porque todos te defienden? ¿Que le diste a Harry, quizás un poco de placer también? ¿Era eso lo que hacían cuando me fui, jugar, experimentar?

- No digas estupideces Hermione es como mi hermana, no estás en tus cabales, cuando te calmes hablamos, vámonos Herms -la tomo de la mano y se fueron dejando a Ron hecho una furia-

La llevaba de vuelta a su cuarto, ya era hora de hablar y aclarar que estaba sucediendo. Al abrir Harry pensaba dejarla allí y buscar a Ginny para reunirse los tres, pero al voltearse ella llegaba. Todos entraron

- Ok, ahora nos vas a explicar que sucede con mi hermano, desde el principio

- En parte es mi culpa, no sé si querrán hablarme después que sepan

- Esto no es un juicio, solo queremos entender, ten confianza

- Recuerdas lo que paso después de la reunión del otro día y lo que hablamos Ginny

- Te refieres a los que hizo Ron, y lo que tú sentías. ¿Lo volvió a intentar?

- Sí eso, pero no exactamente

- Si pudieran contarme seria genial, solo para entender

- Lo siento Harry. Veraz ese día te fuiste con Ginny para dejarnos solos, en la habitación Ron intento que nos acostáramos, pero lo rechace. Cuando vine a la habitación tú te fuiste y nosotras nos quedamos conversando. Recuerdas que dijimos antes de irte

- Claro, hablaban hasta donde habían llegado y después me corrieron

- Exacto. Ginny me dijo que era normal sentir deseos, de hecho lo contrario es no sentirlos e indica que algo no va bien, y también me pregunto si yo los tenía, y si fantaseaba cosas, tú sabes, intimas. Volvimos a hablarlo después, y me di cuenta que era cierto, algo no estaba bien conmigo. Yo no he sentido esos deseos y no he pensado algo más que besos y cosas muy inocentes con Ron. Comencé a cuestionarme si de verdad lo amo, y quise probar mis sentimientos

- ¿Probarlos como?

- Ayer cuando estábamos en su cuarto nos empezamos a besar y en vez de frenarlo como siempre, lo recosté en la cama y … lo deje seguir… ya saben… seguí hasta que me di cuenta que no sentía lo que debería para el momento y lo detuve. Después me fui al hospital

- Algo imaginábamos por tu cara de susto. Supongo que se molestó y empeoro cuando le dijimos que te habías ido

- No se molestó cuando lo frene, pero… no me dejo ir de inmediato. Se molestó porque me fui y los gemelos lo fastidiaron diciéndole que estaba huyendo de él. Me fui después de rechazarlo por segunda vez, entienden

- Cuando pelearon ahora el menciono algo de eso, que no te podías haber ido sin darle algo para… aliviarse. Que hizo Herms, tú dijiste que te dio asco

- Me da demasiada vergüenza para decirlo, para mí fue humillante, me sentí como un objeto

- No tengas pena, debe ser difícil pero somos tus amigos

- Está bien. Cuando le dije que frenara, me contesto que no podía dejarlo así… excitado, que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo. Me pidió hacerlo con… la mano pero le dije que no quería, entonces respondió que me quedara quieta, él estaba encima y comenzó a moverse contra mí, le pedí que parara, pero solo dijo que no me lo iba…ya saben, que solo se iba a masturbar con mi cuerpo y empezó a hablar de manera muy sucia hasta que termino. Sé que fue mi culpa por incitarlo, y que no tengo excusa.

Sus amigos escucharon todo sin interrumpirla y ahora estaban algo perplejos por la confidencia. Estaban seguro que tenía que ver con sexo, pero ahora no sabían que decir. Hermione solo miraba al piso después de terminar, seguro sus amigos pensaban que ella se había buscado lo sucedido, que se lo merecía, y pronto empezarían los reproches por su reprobable conducta. El silencio crecía en la habitación, hasta que Ginny lo quebró.

- Me siento un poco responsable por todo esto. Si no te hubiera metido en la cabeza la idea de que tenías que sentir deseos sexuales por Ron, no hubieses intentado forzarte a tenerlos. Discúlpame

- Ah no, nada de eso, la única responsable soy yo. Tu solo dijiste la verdad, no me pusiste la estúpida idea en la cabeza de querer comprobar mis sentimientos haciendo algo, que sabía en el fondo no quería

- Es verdad Ginny, no tienes la culpa, pero tampoco ayudaste diciéndole esas cosas. El deseo no se fuerza, tiene que surgir, y no debe ser inmediato, puede aparecer con el tiempo y la confianza, no todo es carnal. Yo solo quería besarte cuando me di cuenta que te quería, no iba más allá, todo lo demás fue después, y la verdad tu ayudaste bastante a que los sintiera, convertiste la ternura en pasión. La diferencia, yo estaba seguro de lo que sentía, tu Herms, parece que no.

- Es verdad, ya no estaba segura de amarlo. Pero todos me decían que tenía mucha suerte, que después de tanto tiempo esperando por el por fin lo tenía, y pensé que era cierto y ahora debía seguir a su lado, que solo estaba confundida y se me pasaría.

- Eso sí es culpa de todos. Sin querer te hicimos pensar que debías quedarte con él. Creo que a nadie se le ocurrió que tus sentimientos podían haber cambiado, que quizás era la alegría de haber vencido, es que todo ha pasado tan rápido

- Demasiado rápido. Necesito tiempo para poner mi cabeza en orden

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Ron que terminan?

- Lo acabo de hacer

- Debe estar furioso, pero se lo merece. Quizás fue un error lo que hiciste, pero lo que él te hizo a ti ayer fue mucho peor. Es un idiota sin tacto, no debió hacerlo, con razón la cara que tenías. Y encima reclamarte

- Eso estuvo muy mal, si una chica te dice que te detengas, lo haces sin más, uno puede aliviarse solo

- Fue horrible sentirlo y oírlo, todo lo que dijo fue… no tengo palabras

- Eso no se dice la primera que llegas a algo tan íntimo, no entiendo como se le ocurrió - Harry tenía cara de querer tener una larga platica con su amigo-

- Supongo que es normal para él, seguro a Lavender le encantaba; ella debe ser tan inepta y ruda como él. Sinceramente, es mi hermano, pero creo que estarás mucho mejor con otro

- Hay otra cosa que te quería preguntar. Anoche Remus parecía saber, que paso

- Cuando llegamos Ron estaba molesto y me llevo al cobertizo. Ahí fue donde discutimos. Remus vio su actitud y se quedó afuera por precaución, me dijo que no le gusto la cara de enfado de Ronald, escucho todos los reclamos, y cuando me agarro por el brazo y yo le grite que me lastimaba, entro y termino con la pelea y ya saben el resto

- ¿Remus sabe lo que nos contaste?

- No con tanto detalles del final, pero necesitaba desahogarme, le conté algunas cosas y le pedí consejo, fue muy amable

- Hablo con mi papa después que subiste. ¿Alguna pista de que le pudo decir?

- No, pero tus padres seguro saben ahora bastante. Debo bajar a hablar con ellos

- Nosotros vamos contigo, no te vamos a dejar sola. Estamos de tu lado

- No sé qué haría sin ustedes

Cuando llegaron a la cocina el desayuno estaba listo. Estaban los gemelos, Bill, Fleur, Remus y los señores Weasley, todos voltearon y se notaban que estaban esperándolos.

- Señora Weasley, le debo una explicación. Podríamos hablar en privado

- Claro cielo pero después de desayunar. Siéntate tranquila.

Se sentaron a desayunar con los otros, un poco sorprendidos de la actitud tan ligera de la matriarca. Era que no sabía nada o su opinión era muy cercana a la de sus amigos. Si estaba al corriente, parecía no importar. Y la sonrisa que le dedico Remus le dio la suficiente confianza para disfrutar su comida.

Se reunió a solas con la madre de su ex novio, le confirmo lo que Lupin le había contado a Arthur y respondió todas sus preguntas sobre las suposiciones de lo velado en la conversación. No fue tan explícita como con sus amigos, pero igual que Remus, dedujeron bastante bien lo sucedido, y estaba igual que los demás de acuerdo que lo que había hecho su hijo era altamente censurable e incorrecto. En esos momentos su padre estaba hablando con él acerca de sus acciones y dándole una buena reprimenda para que en lo adelante se comportara como un caballero y supiera controlarse íntimamente.

Mostro mucha solidaridad y fue bastante comprensiva y cariñosa, lo que no quiere decir, que no la regañara por no haber sido más inteligente en sus decisiones de pareja, y la insto a acudir a ella si tenía alguna duda en esos ámbitos tan personales. Mientras ellas hablaban, otra conversación se llevaba a cabo en el salón de la casa, una muy importante para ella.

El profesor Dumbledore se reunía con Harry para pedir su autorización de trasladar a Snape a su casa, ya que el castillo aún no estaba en condiciones para que él se recuperara allá. Su salud todavía era delicada y la mazmorra no era el mejor lugar debido al frio y la humedad, y era imposible usar la enfermería, a parte que estaba seguro él se negaría a no estar en sus aposentos. El director pensaba que al chico no le importaría que hicieran uso del antiguo cuartel para ese fin. Y no se equivocó. A Harry le pareció una estupenda idea, quería hacer algo por el profesor a quien tanto le debía. Solo le dijo al director que la casa necesitaba una muy buena limpieza y quizás los elfos del colegio podrían ir a realizar la tarea, entre todos terminarían rápidamente antes que el nuevo huésped llegara. Todo fue resuelto y decidido. Envió a los elfos a acondicionar el lugar, y ya pensaba marcharse cuando Molly y Hermione llegaron.

Molly insistió que se quedara a almorzar y de allí podrían irse todos al hospital para ayudar con el traslado. El director acepto y los adultos continuaron conversando mientras los chicos subían a resolver otros inconvenientes. Ron no había salido en todo el día de su cuarto y menos después de la incómoda reunión con su padre. Harry fue a hablar con él, mientras las chicas se fueron a su habitación.

La conversación con su amigo fue bastante acalorada, y termino en pelea. Ron no quería que lo siguieran fastidiando con lo que hizo, y además dijeran lo que dijeran, no creía estar equivocado en sus acciones. Hermione era una provocadora y una falsa. Estaba convencido que ella disfruto todo lo ocurrido y solo decía lo contrario para mantener su fachada de niña buena y pura. Harry debería estar de su parte, era hombre también y su amigo, lo que hacía era una traición en toda regla al defenderla. Todos lo estaban atacando por culpa de ella, y les iba a probar lo equivocados que estaban. Muy pronto.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos menos Ron disfrutaban en el jardín de una estupenda comida. Cuando el director le pregunto a Hermione por su novio, ella muy apenada le dijo que habían terminado. La señora Weasley le informo que su hijo estaba castigado comiendo en su recamara. Nadie hizo ningún comentario ni se sorprendió, los demás sabían por Harry y Ginny, solo una mínima parte de lo ocurrido entre ellos, lo esencial para que todos se pusieran del lado de la hechicera y opinaran que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue botarlo. Tras el postre y un breve reposo, la comitiva partía rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar nadie se sorprendió que Snape ya se encontrara listo para irse, pero antes tenían que informarle los cambios del plan. No le hizo gracia al principio tener que ir al ex cuartel a terminar su convalecencia, sin embargo, cuando cierta joven le hablo diciendo que era lo mejor por su salud y seguridad y que no estaría solo ya que irían a visitarlo, accedió sin oponer más resistencia. Finalmente todos partieron.

La casa se encontraba impecable y se sentía acogedora. Los recibió el retrato de la madre de Sirius, pero unas horas después para sorpresa de todos pudieron moverlo a otro destino gracias a la ayuda de Kreacher, quien ahora era muy fiel a Harry; la única condición que puso fue que no lo destruyeran y como fue prometido lo llevaron a una habitación del sótano donde el viejo elfo podía visitarlo y no molestaría a nadie.

Todos se quedaron para la cena y al terminar departieron un rato en el salón. Sobre las nueve el profesor Snape quiso retirarse a su habitación para descansar.

- Gracias Potter por permitirme su casa para recuperarme

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted profesor, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. No le he dado las gracias como debía, estoy en deuda por el resto de mi vida

- No tiene que ser tan dramático. Acepto su agradecimiento y quedamos a mano por todo lo desagradable que haya podido ser con usted, le parece

- Si así lo desea será, de todas formas, para mí es un honor que este aquí, siéntase en libertad absoluta en la casa, ya le he dado órdenes a Kreacher para que lo asista en lo requiera

- Gracias, la verdad con todos los cambios que hay aquí, será agradable la estancia, en especial por la paz del lugar

- Ya verás Severus como aquí te recuperas más rápido que en tus habitaciones del castillo, eso es lo más importante, y tu seguridad, aun no apresamos a todos los mortifagos

- No me han dicho si quedan muchos sueltos

- Que sepamos solo seis, pero algunos están al caer, no debe pasar mucho tiempo

- Eso espero por todos

- Ahora si me disculpan me retiro, que tengan buena noche -decía el profesor-

- Mañana vendré a verte Severus, ¿necesitas algo de tus cosas?

- Gracias Lupin, lo pensare y te enviare un aviso con la lista

- Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, los veré a todos pronto - se despedía el director-

Dumbledore salió y se desapareció. Los demás se despedían y ya se marchaban cuando Hermione les dijo, que le llevaría a Snape las medicinas que le tocaban en un rato y unos libros que dejo en el salón para que no tuviera que salir del cuarto. Arthur le respondió que ahí la esperaban, pero Lupin se ofreció a llevar a Hermione más tarde, quería quedarse más tiempo por si algo se requería, no tardarían mucho. Los demás marcharon y la chica coloco en una bandeja las medicinas y jugo de calabaza para llevárselo al enfermo, Remus la ayudo con los libros

Toc, Toc, Toc. ¿Severus estas despierto, podemos pasar?

El profesor abrió la puerta

- Lamentamos molestarte pero Hermione quiso quedarse un rato y traerte tus medicinas y estos libros

- No hay problema pueden pasar, no debió molestarse Srta. Granger, aunque es usted muy asertiva, pensaba llamar al elfo para que me trajera todo eso

- No es molestia profesor

- Necesitas algo más Severus?

- No gracias, con eso está bien

- Entonces te espero abajo Herms, descansa Severus

- Claro ahora voy no me tardo

- No hay prisa -sin decir más nada salió de la habitación sonriendo, él tenía la sospecha que la confusión de la bruja era ese hombre-

La chica agradeció a todos los magos haberse podido quedar sola con su profesor. Afortunadamente nadie había puesto objeción a su plan de verlo en la habitación, y Remus fue muy oportuno al ofrecerse a quedarse para luego darle ese poquito de privacidad que ella tanto necesitaba

- Dime Hermione, ¿porque te quedaste?

- Por lo que dijo Remus, quería darte tus medicinas y los libros

- ¿Entonces no querías que conversáramos?

- Por supuesto que sí, pero no quería decírselo a los demás, como nuestra amistad es una especie de secreto

- Chica lista. Tienes mejor semblante, ¿cómo te sientes, más tranquila?

- Estoy mejor, creo que lo peor pasó. Termine con Ron

- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- Nada bien pero es su problema, después de lo que me dijo no me importa

- Acaso te insulto

- Algo, estaba furioso, no ayudo tampoco el regaño de sus padres

- Eso quiere decir que no les importo que lo dejaras

- No, todos pensaron que fue lo mejor

- Siento curiosidad, ¿porque lo regañaron y se pusieron de tu parte?

- Es que anoche el me esperaba y discutimos, Remus escucho todo y tuvo que intervenir, y hablo con el sr. Weasley sobre el comportamiento de Ron

- ¿Porque tuvo que intervenir Lupin?

- Es que Ron estaba muy molesto y comenzó a reclamarme y gritarme y... se puso algo agresivo

- ¿Agresivo cómo?

- Me tomo de un brazo y me… me estaba lastimando -había bajado la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro-

- Que se cree ese mocoso para hacerte eso!, - estaba rojo de la rabia- y después que paso

- Hable con Remus y le explique lo que oyó, entramos en la casa, no sé qué cara tendría pero todos se alarmaron, yo me fui a acostar sin decir nada. Hable con todos hoy

- ¿Que escucho Lupin?

- Ron me reclamo lo que pasó, que lo incite y después lo deje tirado y que salí sin decirle nada

- ¿Y los demás saben de tu encuentro íntimo con tu ex?

- Sí, a Harry y Ginny les conté yo, pero a los papas de Ron le conto Remus

- ¿Que te dijeron?

- Que estuvo mal lo que paso por la razones que lo hice, pero que fue mucho peor la reacción de el

- Por la discusión que tuvieron

- También por eso

- ¿También por eso? Que es lo que no me has contado. Que hizo. ¿Tiene que ver con el momento en que lo frenaste cierto?

- Sí, pero por favor no me hagas contártelo, es muy vergonzoso

- Soy tu amigo no te pienso juzgar

- Es muy difícil para mí revivir eso

- ¿Eso es la razón de tu cara de asco ayer? Qué diablos te obligo a hacer

La bruja no podía responder, tenía la mirada fija en el piso y clavaba fuertemente la uñas en los reposa brazos del sillón donde se encontraba. Hasta entonces Snape se había sentado en la cama y ella en un mueble que coloco al lado, pero al verla así, él se levantó se arrodillo frente a ella, y colocando una mano en su barbilla le levanto el rostro.

- Mírame Hermione, por favor confía en mí, yo tengo algunas ideas de que paso, pero necesito que tú me digas, podrías hacerlo -le hablo con la voz más dulce y suave que pudo-

- Cuando le dije que se detuviera, él me respondió que no podía dejarlo así -lo miraba a los ojos y su voz era un murmullo apenas audible- que lo dejara aliviarse, que lo ayudara, me pidió algo y le conteste que no podía, entonces el… el… yo… -no podía continuar-

- Continua pequeña, no te de pena

- Me tenía aprisionada en la cama y… me pidió que no me moviera y comenzó a … a …. presionarse contra mí y a decirme cosas muy sucias hasta que el… termino -una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla-

- Es un idiota como pudo, yo tenía razón en lo que pensaba, -su voz tenía un dejo de ira-

- Debes pensar que soy una loca y lo merezco

- Nunca vuelvas a decir, ya te dije ayer que fuiste un poco inconsciente, pero no merecías en lo absoluto lo que sucedió, ni como te trato después. Tú no eres ninguna loca, solo inexperta y es normal a tu edad

- ¿Entonces no piensas mal de mí?

- Nunca, la intimidad es normal, tu solo tomaste una mala decisión

- Severus no tienes idea de lo importante que es, que tú no tengas una mala imagen de mí

- De verdad te importa lo que piense -acariciaba su rostro mientras hablaba-

- Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetro de distancia y se miraban fijamente; Severus se sentía muy tentado a inclinarse y posar sus labios en los de la joven, pero se contuvo. No era el momento para intentar algo así, ella se encontraba frágil y confiaba en él, y además no quería ser rechazado. Ella le conto que estaba confundida y no quería aumentar esa sensación; si la besaba quería que fuera estando ella totalmente tranquila y despejada. Prefirió darle un beso en la frente y volvía a sentarse en la cama.

Después de eso continuaron conversando sobre los problemas de ella y varias cosas. Cada vez estaban más en confianza, se divertían juntos, y aunque él no dejaba su sarcasmo, ahora era más ligero. El tiempo pasaba sin que lo notaran, era como estar en una burbuja sin que importara nada más. Solo los devolvió a la realidad una voz al otro de la puerta.

- Hermione es hora de irnos te espero abajo

Se despidieron y ella le aseguro que volvería al día siguiente. Antes de salir la hechicera le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Esa noche Severus pudo dormir pacíficamente recordando la sensación maravillosa de estar en su compañía; sentía que él no le era indiferente, sus ojos brillaban cuando lo veía. Esperaba con ansias el siguiente día.

Cuando ella llego al salón tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Todo bien con Severus

- Sí todo genial

- Me alegro

Remus también se reía, parecía que a Hermione se le aclararon las dudas. Se veía muy feliz.

Esa noche pudo respirar más tranquila. Se sentía libre como quien se quita un gran peso de encima y comienza a vivir sus sueños; ya ni se acordaba de Ron.

Solo existía un problema; podía ser que ella borrara al pelirrojo, pero eso no significaba que era mutuo, el sí que pensaba en ella y en como vengarse y pronto lo descubriría


	7. 7 Intimidad

**Hola a todos. Si les gusto el capitulo anterior este les va encantar (creo). Gracias miles por sus reviews. Sigan asi de inspiradas.**

**A partir de ahora van a tener muchas mas razones para odiar a Ron, ni se imaginan lo que el zanahorio sera capaz de hacer. Ah tambien hay un poco de humor.**

**Disfruten.**

**CAPITULO VII. INTIMIDAD**

La siguiente semana fue movida pero muy incómoda para algunos habitantes de la Madriguera. Ron seguía molesto con Hermione, Harry y Ginny. Sus padres lo habían castigado por un mes sin poder salir de la casa y tenía que realizar diversas tareas para ayudar a su madre sin usar magia. Los dos primeros días se había negado a comer con los demás, pero al tercero su madre le dijo que tendría que comer con todos quisiera o no sin chistar, no seguirían aceptando sus malcriadeces, era hora de madurar, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y punto. Por ello lo veían en las comidas y cuando llegaban a la casa en la noche, sin embargo en ningún momento accedió a conversar con el trio, y ellos después de varios intentos se cansaron y lo dejaron en paz. Ron los veía felices y cada día acumulaba más resentimiento e imaginaba más planes para vengarse de cada uno.

No ayudaba mucho las continuas bromas de sus hermanos gemelos; las conversaciones que tuvo que soportar con cada uno de sus hermanos mayores reprochándole sus acciones y dándole consejos de cómo actuar con una mujer y como controlar sus impulsos hormonales, que seguro pronto pasarían y le dejarían pensar con claridad. Debía ser un caballero siempre, le habían dicho todos, y al menos pensaba no había sido tan humillante hablar con ellos que con su padre. Sus hermanos entendieron su molestia y le dijeron que la actitud de Hermione no fue la más acertada, pero eso era muy normal y comprensible, siendo ella tan inocente e inexperta, se metió en algo que no entendía y no supo cómo reaccionar; él tenía más experiencia y debió ser más inteligente y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Sí ellos entendían, pero se pusieron de parte de ella también.

Y lo peor fue enterarse que su ex se pasaba casi todos los días en el cuartel de la orden atendiendo a Snape, como si fuera su enfermera particular; recordaba sus reacciones en el hospital y como lo defendió con vehemencia, y pensaba que quizás a la chica le gustaba el murciélago grasiento; esa idea no lo hizo muy feliz, que ella lo dejara quizás pensando en otro hombre era peor que creer que simplemente la había asustado o que lo hacía tratando de seguir aparentando que era una niña buena. Niña buena como no, era una zorra disfrazada y la descubriría delante de todos.

Era cierto que Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo en Grimmauld Place y era evidente para todos. Pocas veces iba sola, todos querían visitar al profesor y por eso a nadie le extrañaba las continuas idas al lugar. Siempre regresaba de noche y a veces se notaba un poco incomoda con la situación con su ex. La tensión entre ambas era palpable y todos pensaban que eso impulsaba a la joven a querer pasar más tiempo fuera, antes que tener que soportar la irritabilidad de Ron.

Fueron pocas las conversaciones a solas que pudieron tener Severus y Hermione, pero ella siempre encontraba una forma para hacerlo aunque solo fueran cinco minutos y siempre se despedía de el con un beso en la mejilla. Querían más intimidad y estaban locos por conseguirla, lo que parecía imposible en esos momentos, pero afortunadamente, todos los que un principio iban constantemente, pronto tuvieron que retornar a sus labores, y ellos ahora podían disfrutar a solas. Eso sucedió a la tercera semana.

Una tarde antes de ir, los Sres. Weasley le informaron a Hermione que no podían seguir acompañándola. Arthur se reincorporaba al trabajo, Molly debía atender la casa y visitar más seguido a su nuera que estaba embarazada, Bill y Charlie también debían volver a sus rutinas y Remus que era un escolta casi permanente, estaba muy ocupado ayudando a Dumbledore en el castillo. Tendrían que ir el trio solos, pero les preocupaba que cuando Harry y Ginny no quisieran, lo hiciera ella sola, no por nada malo, sino por el peligro que había con los mortifagos que seguían sueltos. Ella entendió su preocupación pero les dijo que los días que no estuviera con sus amigos y decidiera ir allá, se aparecería en el cuartel sin hacer ninguna parada, y que además era eso o irse definitivamente a su casa, porque no estaba dispuesta a soportar la ira de Ron en su contra.

Ya la primera semana ella había dicho que se iba, porque estar ahí era una situación insostenible, y esa era la casa de Ron no suya, y era ilógico molestarlo más con su presencia. Sin embargo no la dejaron marchar; ella no podía estar sola en su casa y estaba fuera de discusión que Ginny y Harry se quedaran con ella, sin ningún tipo de supervisión adulta. La madriguera era su casa también y pensaban que el enfado de su hijo pronto terminaría, era cuestión de tiempo. Al recordarles su deseo de marchar, porque la situación no había mejorado, dejaron de poner resistencia a sus salidas solas, siempre que prometiera ir solo al cuartel, y solo iría a otro sitio acompañada. La joven se los prometió, y así el asunto de su tan necesitado tiempo a solas con Severus se resolvió.

Esa tarde llego sola y al no encontrarlo ni en la sala, ni la cocina, ni la biblioteca, fue a su cuarto.

- Profesor Snape está ahí, es Granger, puedo pasar

- Adelante Granger

- Buenas tardes profesor

- Esta sola

- Sí -entro y cerró-

- Y entonces a que tanto formalismo

- ¿Solo precaución, nunca esta demás o sí?

- Muy inteligente. No, no está demás. Y como ocurrió el milagro que estés sola

- Los demás no podían venir, se reincorporaron a sus labores, y Harry y Ginny tenían otros planes a solas

- Ya veo. Cuanto tiempo te puedes quedar

- El que quiera, solo tengo que llegar a dormir, y tener cuidado al macharme sin desviarme en el camino.

- Un trato muy adulto y razonable con el peligro que aún existe

- Ya soy una adulta Severus, lo olvidaste, ya no soy una niña -y lo dijo de forma un poco seductora-

- Es cierto ya no eres una niña -y lo dijo con una ceja alzada-

- Y bien, como te sientes, ya comiste

- Me siento mucho mejor, Poppy vino hoy a verme, mi convalecencia está a punto de terminar; y si ya comí

- ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

- Quiero que conversemos, no lo hemos podido hacer mucho. Te parece

- Claro que sí. Cuéntame que hiciste ayer

- No mucho, leer, por suerte los Black tenían buen gusto en libros, alguno un poco oscuros, pero buenos en general. Del resto fue un poco tedioso

- ¿Severus tu… tú me has… extrañado, digo te… agrada mi compañía?

- Claro que si te he extrañado, lo dudas, dudas que me guste pasar tiempo contigo

- Quería confirmar, por las dudas

- Todavía tienes dudas. ¿Cómo podre despejártelas?

- Ah, con el tiempo creo, sino cambias y no vuelves a ser un sarcástico atemorizante

- El sarcasmo es parte de mí y dudo que te atemorice, o no estarías a solas conmigo

- Es verdad. En realidad me siento muy segura a tu lado

- Eso es bueno. Y tu cómo te sientes en casa de tu ex. Ha ocurrido algo relevante

- Todo igual. Esta insoportable y no habla con ninguno. Estoy pensando seriamente irme a mi casa

- No me parece que estés sola allá, no es seguro. Que opinan los demás

- No me dejan ir, piensan igual que tú. Pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa si

- Como quieras. ¿Podrías contarme que quisiste decir con que tus otros amigos tenían planes a solas?

- Eres un cotilla Severus Snape, no es de tu incumbencia

- Solo era curiosidad, solo quería saber si eran actividades que supieran los padres de la chica. Podría preguntarles la próxima vez que vengan

- ! Ni se te ocurra! Se supone que están conmigo

- Aja con que de alcahueta no. Que divertido. ¿Pero no dijiste que sabían que estabas aquí sola y no había problema?

- Sí y no.

- Estoy esperando algo más extenso

- Si serás, está bien, pero no puedes repetir una sola palabra de lo que te diga, prometido

- No te voy a delatar, puedes confiar en mí, creí que lo sabias

- Lo sé. Bueno, se supone que salimos los tres a dar un paseo y luego ellos volverían a la casa y yo vendría aquí. En realidad ellos se fueron a estar solos y yo llegue antes

- ¿Y a donde fueron?

- Al Londres muggle a… pasear

- A pasear dentro de la habitación de algún hotel cierto

- SEVERUS, porque piensas eso

- Me vez cara de tonto, se comen con la mirada cada vez que están aquí, aunque no es lo único que devora la señorita Weasley. Y pudieron pasear contigo

- Sé que no eres tonto, es solo que es algo muy privado, supongo tiene lógica que lo pensaras. Y aclárame eso de que Ginny devora otra cosa

- Quien es la cotilla ahora, jajaja. ¿Es que no te ha dicho o no te has dado cuenta? Cada vez que esta Lupin lo ve como si quisiera desvestirlo y tirársele encima. De verdad me extraña que Potter no lo haya notado

- Creo que estas delirando, ella está muy enamorado de Harry

- Tu amiga es una pequeña … como decirlo… sus pensamientos son altamente sexuales, no tiene nada que ver con el amor, es solo deseo de experimentar, es un poco insaciable

- ¿SEVERUS SNAPE, ENTRASTE EN SU MENTE?

- Sí, no pude evitarlo la tercera vez que vio así a Lupin, me dejo bastante sorprendido

- No debiste hacerlo estuvo mal, es algo muy privado, quizás ella sea algo liberal en ese sentido, pero no ha hecho nada reprobable, son solo pensamientos, de tenerlos a hacerlo hay una gran diferencia

- Y quien te dijo que el buen sexo es reprobable. Si estas segura de lo que haces y lo deseas, no es malo. Y no estés tan segura que no ha hecho nada, ella y su novio se divierten de lo lindo, él es muy complaciente con las fantasías de ella

- Oh por merlín, eso es algo que no quería saber

- ¿Segura?, tú sabes que también estas en sus fantasías. ¿No te dio curiosidad saber quién más y que hace?

- Y COMO SABES ESO. Voy a matar a Ginny por esos pensamientos -estaba roja como un tomate-

- Relájate Hermione -el no paraba de reírse- es algo normal, ya te lo dije. Ahora siento curiosidad. Nunca han llegado a realizar esos deseos

- Claro que no, como se te ocurre!

- Eres su mejor amiga, no sería raro que experimentaran juntas, después que te lo pidió

- En serio, no debiste entrar en su mente. No deberías saber eso, es muy vergonzoso

- No te tienes que avergonzarte, son sus deseos y no los tuyos. Pero mejor porque no dejamos la conversación hasta aquí antes que te de un ataque. ¿Vamos a leer algo, te parece?

- Sí es mejor. Como compensación tú lees en voz alta

- Como quieras, busca el libro que desees

Sin decir otra palabra le dio un libro de poesía que le había llevado y así transcurrió el resto de la tarde antes de la cena.

La comida estuvo deliciosa y Kreacher fue muy amable, como siempre, les hizo comer dos raciones de postre. Antes de que Hermione se fuera Severus envió un patronus parlante avisando que la chica ya partía a la madriguera. Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y además por primera vez con un gran abrazo. Por un minuto sus cuerpos se encontraron unidos, ella se aferraba y hundía su cara en el pecho de su amigo; él la rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos mientras olía el perfume de sus cabellos, los cuales beso antes de separarse. Con este último gesto ella se marchó.

El resto de la semana fue casi igual. Salían los tres amigos supuestamente a casa de Harry, pero solo una llegaba. Los otros dos estaban en el mismo hotel disfrutando de la intimidad que no podían tener en ningún otro lado. Unas veces ellos llegaban solos a la madriguera y Hermione después; otras se reunían cerca del prado a una hora concertada y llegaban todos juntos.

Mientras la pareja se olvidaba del mundo, la hechicera pasaba las tardes en compañía de Snape, conversando y leyendo; solían cenar juntos y después se marchaba. Aunque si había pequeños cambios conforme los días avanzaban. A veces no salían de la recamara más que para comer, otros la pasaban en la sala; pero habían adquirido la costumbre que al desplazarse de un lugar al otro lo hacían tomados de la mano. También ocurrió que ahora se sentaban los dos en la cama uno al lado del otro, apoyados en la cabecera, y así conversaban o leían, y en muchas ocasiones sus cabezas se juntaban y sus manos se entrelazaban. Siempre se abrazaban al saludarse o despedirse, y cuando lo hacían el acariciaba su espalda y besaba sus cabellos antes de separarse.

El acercamiento más significativo llego justo un mes después de que Severus arribara a la casa. Una tarde después de almorzar y conversar en la cocina, decidieron ir al cuarto a que el descansara. El plan era que ella leería en voz alta un libro nuevo que había llevado, eso a veces ayudaba a que el durmiera en las tardes, algo que era necesario para su completa recuperación. Ya estaba instalada en el sillón, cuando él le hizo señas de que se sentara en la cama como siempre, iba a protestar y a decirle que así el no dormiría, pero era demasiado tentador sentir su cercanía, así que se rindió y se sentó su lado.

Él estaba completamente acostado y la observaba sentada contra el cabecero, leyendo con una entonación suave y melodiosa. Poco a poco lo venció el sueño, y no supo en que momento se quedó dormido, solo que al despertarse sintió un cuerpo casi sobre el suyo y unos brazos que lo rodeaban, al girar el rostro vio a Hermione totalmente dormida, que reposaba su cabeza en su pecho. Era indescriptible el verla así y la sensación de su cuerpo tan íntimamente cerca. La atrajo hacia el más si cabía y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras se deleitaba con su aroma. Cuando tiempo estuvo contemplándola reposar con esa expresión tan relajada y de paz no sabía, pudieron ser minutos u horas, el tiempo se detuvo y solo noto su reinicio, cuando ella comenzó a moverse y a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Al principio Hermione se sintió desorientada. Estaba tan a gusto y sentía unos brazos que la rodeaban, podía escuchar el latido de un corazón y el respirar de otra persona muy cerca, levanto el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Severus que la observaban tiernamente y con gesto divertido a la vez.

- Hola Hermione dormiste bien

- Severus, yo… lo siento -trato de incorporarse pero él se lo impidió apretándola contra si-

- Porque lo lamentas, te incomoda mi cercanía

- No pero, supongo que me excedí sin darme cuenta y estas incomodo en esta posición

- No te he reclamado nada y si me sintiera incomodo ya te habría alejado -mientras lo decía acariciaba su rostro- pero seguro deseas apartarte y yo lo estoy impidiendo -soltó el amarre de sus brazos esperando que ella se levantara, pero no ocurrió-

- Te molestaría si te dijera que no quiero hacerlo -y comenzó a acariciar su pecho-

- No. Por mi puedes seguir así tanto como quieras, es muy agradable

- Espero no asustarte con mi aspecto, debo verme horrible

- Para nada, yo espero no haberte asustado quedándome aquí. Debí ser más caballeroso y levantarme cuando desperté. En realidad soy yo el que debió disculparse, no tu

- Fui yo quien se durmió y se puso encima de ti, y me alegra que no lo hayas hecho. Sé que está mal pero…

- ¿Porque piensas que está mal?

- Es que, cuando paso lo de Ron, tú sabes… él me dijo cuándo se enfadó que yo era una… una… provocadora, y no quiero que pienses que estoy jugando contigo

- Vamos a aclarar algunas cosas. Primero, te acostaste sobre mí a propósito o simplemente te quedaste dormida y el resto fue natural

- No, no lo hice a propósito por favor créeme, solo me quede dormida, no sé cómo ni cuándo me coloque así

- Te creo no te angusties, y ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería que tu entendieras que no hubo malicia, decirlo en voz alta y pensándolo ayuda -acariciaba su espalda para confortarla-

- Me angustia pensar que él pudo tener razón, ¿y si soy una mala persona en ese aspecto, o no pero si demasiado torpe y no sé cómo conducirme con decencia?

- No eres indecente ni mala persona, eso paso por tu inexperiencia, creo habértelo aclarado antes. Ahora respóndeme esto, quieres quedarte recostada conmigo para aclarar tus dudas o solo porque te hace sentir bien

- Ya no tengo dudas Severus y tú me haces sentir muy bien

- ¿Crees que esto me puede parecer una provocación de tu parte? Y si lo creyera ¿cómo crees que estuviera actuando?

- No creo que lo pienses y supongo que, no estarías conversando conmigo de ser así, me equivoco

- No, escúchame bien Hermione, si fuera otro hombre que no te conociera bien, quizás pensaría en esto como una señal de tu parte para algo más, y ahora estaría besándote o por lo menos intentándolo, trataría de aprovecharme de la situación. Pero yo nunca me voy a aprovechar de ti. Y quiero  
que te graves esto, cualquier tipo de intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer es algo que debe ser meditado para que no ocurran arrepentimientos. Si alguna vez siente deseo de estar con alguien así o ir más allá promete que antes lo habrás pensado muy bien, y si no estás segura mantente alejada de las situaciones que se puedan salir de tu control.

- Te lo prometo Severus, pero quiero que sepas que nunca he sentido deseos de estar con alguien más así, esto paso naturalmente y no me arrepiento. El único hombre con quien podría haber sucedido es contigo. Yo confió plenamente en ti y los únicos deseos que he sentido los inspiras tu -lo último lo dijo bajando la mirada en apenas un murmullo y totalmente sonrojada, era el momento de decir la verdad-

- Pequeña, ¿estas segura de lo que me acabas de decir, puedes estar confundida?

- Estoy segura y ya te dije que no tengo dudas. Antes estaba muy confundida porque todo pasaba muy aprisa y no entendía muchas cosas. Pero he tenido tiempo para meditar y poner mi cabeza en orden. Soy consciente de que lo que te acabo de decir puede cambiar nuestra amistad, aunque espero que no suceda. Tampoco estas obligado a nada, puedes alejarte de mí si lo deseas

- No quiero alejarme Hermione, tú me haces mucho bien y estas dentro de mi corazón

A medida que ocurría la conversación sus cuerpos cambiaron lentamente de posición, subiendo la chica su cuerpo, hasta estar apoyada más en su hombro, y él ligeramente ladeado, de manera que en esos momentos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus labios a escasos centímetros y sus piernas enroscadas. Las manos de ellas jugaban en su pecho, y las de el en su cintura y su rostro. Cuando ella pronuncio esas últimas palabras, él le recorrió su boca con sus dedos, haciendo que la joven cerrara los ojos, cuando los abrió, vio en Severus el mismo deseo que ahora la recorría, ambos querían salvar el pequeño espacio entre ambos y unir sus labios; y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, si no hubiese tocado la puerta el elfo para anunciarles que la cena estaba lista. Muy a su pesar, se levantaron y bajaron a la cocina.

Durante toda la comida no dejaron de verse y sonreírse. Al terminar se tomaron las manos y salieron al salón.

- Te importa si voy al baño un momento, no me tardo

- Para nada, tomate tú tiempo. Yo subiré un momento al cuarto y nos vemos aquí

Ambos estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Se sentían muy acalorados y trataban de refrescarse. Se echaron agua en la cara, se cepillaron, se peinaron y se prepararon para lo que suponían venía a continuación. Eso esperaban. El llego primero y se sentó a esperarla. Cuando ella entro al salón se ubicó a su lado.

- Ya te tienes que ir

- No, es temprano, pero si quieres irte a dormir

- No, quiero estar contigo -al decir esto se acercó más y tomo una de sus manos-

- Esto es muy agradable, ya sabes, tu cercanía -ella recostó la cabeza de su hombro-

- Es verdad, casi tan bueno como cuando estábamos en la habitación -comenzó a acariciar su rostro-

- Aunque allá estábamos más cerca, había más intimidad -al decirlo giro un poco el cuerpo-

- Hermione quisieras sentarte en mis piernas, para estar más cerca y poderte abrazar

- Claro -sin titubear lo hizo, colocándose de lado sobre ellas mientras él la agarraba por la cintura

- Antes dijiste que yo te inspiraba ciertas sensaciones

- Y cuando preguntaste respondí que estaba segura.

- ¿No tienes dudas de que no es otro sentimiento, de verdad?

- Es real Severus. Y tú me dijiste que estoy en tu corazón, ¿es así?

- Nunca te mentiría con eso

- ¿Cómo estoy en tu corazón? Los amigos también están allí

- Eres más que una amiga, a mi edad no me confundo, pero tú eres tan inexperta, eso es lo que me preocupa

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos como amigos y preguntaste si mis dudas eran por alguien más?

- Sí, lo recuerdo

- Pregúntame otra vez Severus -al decirlo acaricio su rostro acercándose peligrosamente-

- Hermione hay otro hombre que te interese

- Sí, tu Severus Snape, tú eras quien me hacía dudar, porque darme cuenta de mis sentimientos fue repentino y me asusto, pero ya los acepte, lo pensé muy bien y estoy completamente segura de ellos, más segura de lo que nunca estuve. El punto es, ¿y tú?

- Yo también me sorprendí, y he luchado contra ellos por miedo a ser rechazado, a herirte y perderte, y a sentir que me aprovecho de una dulce niña como tu

- No te rechazo, sé que no me herirías a propósito y ya no soy una niña

- No Hermione ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer y sientes como tal, y ahora lo sé - sin decir más nada simplemente tomo su rostro y la beso-

Se besaban dulce y delicadamente y no por eso, dejaban de apreciar la ansiedad que se desprendía de sus cuerpos. Sus manos acariciaban cada parte que podían, sin que se sintiera lascivo, sin que fuera una invasión desmedida. El no sentía ninguna prisa, disfrutaba enormemente del primer beso, como antes disfruto del primer contacto de intimidad sin necesitar llegar a más. Solo quiso a medida que transcurrían los segundos, profundizar en su boca, y lo hizo mordiendo gentilmente su labio, haciendo que ella le diera permiso al adivinar sus intenciones, introduciendo su lengua para jugar con la de ella, y mostrarle por primera vez, un beso de adultos, el beso de un verdadero hombre, que la hizo literalmente perder la cordura sumergiéndola en olas de placer, abandonándose a las sensaciones sin que importara nada más.

Si él lo hubiese deseado, podría haberla hecho suya en ese mismo instante. Ella no tenía control, lo sentía. Lo supo cuando comenzó a recorrer su pierna y ella se estremeció y lo confirmo cuando paso sus dedos entre los senos y gimió. Ella estaba excitada y bastante, aun no tocaba ninguna zona privada de su cuerpo y estaba ya más que dispuesta. Pero él sabía que la introducción al placer debía ser sin prisas y no todo en un día; era la primera vez que un hombre la hacía sentir, y quería mostrarle todo poco a poco, que disfrutara con cada toque, con cada sensación que descubría, para cuando ya la conociera suficientemente, seguir con otra nueva. Por eso se limitó a recorrer toda su espalda, sus piernas, sus caderas, el rededor de su busto, y a besar sus labios, cuello y clavícula; esa era el primer avance y sería más que suficiente.

Lo deleitaba con cada gemido que arrancaba de sus labios. Verla cerrar los ojos y morder su boca, era sumamente excitante. Parecían imanes incapaces de separarse, y hubieran continuado así hasta el siguiente día de no ser por un mensaje que les interrumpió. El patronus del señor Weasley apareció preguntado por Hermione, estaban preocupados por no saber de ella y pensaban ir a buscarla. Rápidamente Severus envió el suyo diciéndoles que ella se dirigía a la casa y estaba bien.

- Debí percatarme de la hora, son las once, no deberías irte sola tan tarde

- No te preocupes, me desapareceré y llegare en unos segundos a la madriguera

- Van a querer saber porque tardaste. Si se hubiesen presentado directamente, ahora estaríamos dando muchas explicaciones

- No tengo interés en que sepan de nosotros por ahora, no es asunto de nadie

- Yo no quiero esconderte, pero antes debemos hablar de algunas cosas

- Ya lo sé y pienso igual. Mañana vas a tener que aparentar estar un poco decaído

- ¿Porque?

- Porque les voy a decir que te sentías mal y no quise dejarte hasta estar segura que no era grave

- Muy inteligente. Pero por favor mándame algún aviso de que llegaste bien

- Seguro, no te preocupes y ve a descansar. Nos vemos mañana

- Hasta mañana cariño

- Eso son muy lindo. Hasta mañana amor. -le dio un último beso y partió rumbo a la madriguera-

Al llegar no tuvo problemas. Se disculpó por no avisar de su retraso y explico el malestar del profesor. Los Weasley se preocuparon, y decidieron que mañana sábado irían todos y Molly le llevaría una comida receta suya muy buena para personas enfermas. Antes de ir a acostarse, le pidió a Arthur le enviara un patronus al profesor de que había llegado bien, pues se quedó preocupado por la hora. Este lo hizo y minutos después llego la contestación agradeciendo el aviso y deseándoles buenas noches a todos. Sin más se retiró a su habitación, y estuvo mucho rato despierta acariciando sus labios, recordando los dulces besos que su amor Severus le dio.

Estaba en una nube, por fin después de tanto tiempo se sentía completa y feliz. Pobre Hermione, no podía imaginar que algo ocurriera y empañara su dicha. Pero eso era exactamente lo que iba a suceder. En una habitación cercana, su ex novio refinaba los detalles de su plan, y se reía contento de cómo los destruiría a todos, especialmente a ella. Y eso pasaría muy pronto.


	8. 8 Amistades Inesperadas

**Gracias por sus reviews y sobre todo a las incondicionales que nunca dejan de escribir algo aunque sea cortito. Por ahora no veran lo que pasa con Ron, pero si la intriga que lo precede. Chanchanchannnnnn**

**Estoy muy emocionada con la recepcion que ha tenido mi fics y espero no me abandonen. Esto solo es el comienzo**

**XOXO**

**CAPITULO VIII. AMISTADES INESPERADAS**

El fin de semana que siguió a la declaración de amor fue bastante concurrido en el N° 12. Con la excusa que dio Hermione acerca del malestar de Snape, todos preocupados se pasaron los dos días visitándolo. No hubo oportunidad para conversaciones a solas y solo se dieron un muy corto beso el domingo, cuando la chica justo antes de partir, muy oportunamente fue a dejarle unas medicinas y un poco de jugo al profesor en su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera cada quien se fue a su habitación a descansar. Las chicas se quedaron conversando, en toda la semana apenas habían intercambiado unas cortas frases, siempre era tarde y estaban cansadas, pero hoy recuperarían el tiempo.

- Esta semana ha sido extenuante, y la que comienza no será fácil tampoco. ¿Ya te dijo mi madre que no podremos salir mucho porque debemos ayudarla en la limpieza a fondo mensual?

- Sí, lo menciono hoy, la verdad es justo que lo hagamos, hemos pasado todo el mes sin hacer nada, ya tocaba

- Tienes razón, no debería quejarme, no después de cómo la pasamos esta semana, porque ¿tú la pasaste bien verdad?

- Me divertí bastante, no igual que tú y Harry. -lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa-

- Nos hacía falta, aquí no se puede tener intimidad

- Y no piensas contarme a donde fueron a parte del hotel, se supone que salíamos los tres, imagina si me preguntan

- No creo que puedas contestar la verdad, será mejor decir que un paseo por cafés, el cine y la casa de Harry

- Vamos Ginny, no te hagas de rogar, suéltalo de una vez

- Curiosita no, jajajaja, está bien. Harry alquilo una habitación por los cinco días en un hotel muggle muy bonito. Tenía una vista preciosa. Pasamos todo el tiempo ahí, nunca paseamos, tampoco nos hizo falta. Tenía un enorme jacuzzi y todas las tardes antes de volver, nos bañamos en él; no tienes idea de las cosas que se pueden hacer en ese espacio. La verdad estuvimos muy creativos

- Se desahogaron a gusto no. Supongo satisfecha

- Contenta sí, satisfecha no, tengo ganas de repetir. Harry estaba bastante desinhibido y me hizo cosas deliciosas

- Merlín Ginny, realmente eres insaciable. Me vas a contar que te hizo o tengo de adivinar

- No creo que pudieras. ¿Estás segura de querer oír?

- Oh vamos, no soy tan apocada y melindrosa en cuanto al sexo

- Ya lo sé, eres un poco cortada ahora, pero cuando te estrenes, serás muy parecida a mí, estoy segura

- Ya veremos, y entonces

- Ok, el primer día fue bastante normal, teníamos demasiadas ganas; apenas entramos nos desvestimos y los hicimos sin mucho preámbulo, fueron dos veces y dormimos un poco. Lo mejor empezó el segundo día. Harry se tomó su tiempo. Me desvistió con calma, me acostó y comenzó a besarme toda, cuando llego abajo realmente se dedicó, debo haber tenido unos cuatro orgasmos al menos. Tengo suerte que mi novio sepa usar tan bien su boca. Oye Herms, quieres un recuento general o todos los detalles con descripción, la verdad no quiero volverte a meter ideas y pienses que te pierdes de algo, no tienes que apresurarte, lo sabes

- No te preocupes, ya aprendí la lección y no tengo apuro, te lo aseguro. Pero si quiero escuchar absolutamente todo, quizás pueda aprender algo oyéndote

- Así que tomando notas. La dulce Herms quiere tener datos, y dime querida alguna razón en especial, no creas que no he notado el brillo en tus ojos y las sonrisitas

- Estamos hablando de ti recuerdas, de mí ya tendremos tiempo

- Por ahora te lo paso. Sigamos, fue alucinante, me pasaba la lengua por el clítoris muy suave y luego aumentaba la velocidad, lo succionaba y mordía, y me penetraba con sus dedos; cuanto estaba a punto los metía más rápido y duro hasta que acababa, me besaba alrededor y empezaba otra vez, hasta que le dije que no podía más, se separó y entonces fue mi turno. Lo acosté y lo lamí lentamente, lo vuelve loco cuando paso la lengua por la cabeza para después introducirlo todo en mi boca, lo hice por mucho tiempo hasta que se vino dentro, me encanta tragármelo. Segura que quieres seguir con tanto detalle, puedo ser muy grafica

- Ya lo note amiga y puedes seguir, esto no se consigue en los libros sabes

- En algunos sí, creo que estás buscando en la sección equivocada y también hay películas

- Me conformo con tus relatos por ahora, pero si te corta no pasa nada

- Yo cortarme! Claro. Después de eso comenzó a jugar con mis senos, esa lengua que tiene es como para morir, cuando se recuperó se puso encima y comenzó a penetrarme lentamente y luego más rápido hasta que se vino. Luego nos metimos en el jacuzzi, allí me recostó de él, me besaba el cuello y los hombros, me acariciaba toda y el agua caliente es tan relajante, y la espuma lo hace tan sensual; sus manos masajearon mis senos hasta que los pezones estuvieron muy duros, me abrió las piernas y bajo su mano para masturbarme, tenía el clítoris muy hinchado, lo toco varias veces para después introducir sus dedos mientras seguía acariciando mi botón, puede hacer las dos cosas con una mano al mismo tiempo. Estaba como poseída y movía mis caderas para ayudarlo a penetrarme más, en algún momento dos dedos no me fueron suficientes y le pedí que metiera otro, al final creo que tenía cuatro dedos dentro, para tratar de igualar el grosor de su pene. Cuando acabe varias veces, me saco de allí, nos secamos un poco y comenzamos a hacerlo en el piso, yo encima de él; lo cabalgue hasta exprimirlo todo y después nos recostamos a descansar antes de irnos

- Así que los estuvieron haciendo de esa forma todos los días

- Con algunas variantes, en general si

- ¿Que variantes?

- Por ejemplo, descubrí que a Harry le gusta lamer mi cuerpo con chocolate derretido caliente, y que si pasa luego un hielo digamos por mis pezones, casi me hace alcanzar un orgasmo. Ese jueguito de frio calor es genial. Además no creerías que me conformaría solo con que me masturbara en el agua, montarlo ahí o que me ponga en cuatro se siente estupendo

- Valla, sí que la pasaron bien. ¿Tienen planes de repetirlo?

- Quizás un día esta semana, si podemos librarnos rápido de la limpieza. ¿No te gustaría tener tiempo para ir a ver al profesor?

- Claro, les serviré de cuartada, otra vez

- Eres la mejor Herms, y por cierto ese tiempo libre incluye una salida solas, necesito comprar algunas cosas -lo dijo mordiéndose los labios y con una mirada muy ardiente-

- Tu cara asusta sabias, que quieres comprar

- Una ropa interior sexy, y, algunos artículos de un sex shop

- Un sex Shop! Ginny que pasa por tu cabecita!

- Ya verás cuando estemos de compras. Por cierto, ¿cómo anda tu temperatura corporal?

- Alta, voy a darme un baño, y supongo tú necesitas unos instantes

- Oh sí, han sido dos largos días

Ambas se rieron y Hermione fue al baño, mientras su amiga se acostaba para satisfacer su cuerpo.

Realmente se había excitado con las descripciones de Ginny; mientras el agua bajaba por su cuerpo no pudo evitar comenzar a tocar sus senos, hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba consigo misma y realmente lo necesitaba. Se recostó de la pared, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acariciarse completamente. Recordaba los besos que Severus le había dado; su lengua en su boca y en su cuello, sus manos en sus piernas y caderas, el roce alrededor de sus senos sin tocarlos, solo provocando. Poco a poco se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el piso, con sus piernas separadas, bajo su mano por su vientre y comenzó a frotar su clítoris, estaba muy mojada, tanto como el viernes cuando regreso después de sentir a su amado tan cerca, solo con sus besos la había llevado al delirio; pero ese día no pudo aliviarse y se estuvo conteniendo hasta ese momento.

Imaginaba que Severus le quitaba la ropa, lamia sus senos y era quien jugaba con ella, debía ser fascinante sentir sus largos dedos penetrándola. Oh, como quería sentirlo encima, en todo su cuerpo, conocer su piel. Su ritmo fue cada vez más rápido, estaba a punto y de su boca salían gemidos mezclados con palabras -Severus como quiero sentirte dentro, deseo tanto besar tu cuerpo y descubrir tu sabor, que hagas esto una y otra vez, ah, sí más y, más y, más, Maasss, Seveeeruuuus tómame aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-. Tembló todo su cuerpo y una gran descarga de líquido la empapo. Después de un minuto para recuperarse, termino de ducharse y se fue a dormir.

Todos despertaron temprano para iniciar la anunciada limpieza. Ron se les unió y por primera vez en tres semanas les hablo. Solo les dio los buenos días, pero era algo. Molly les indico sus tareas y comenzaron. Después del almuerzo Harry y Ron coincidieron para la limpieza de su cuarto, al principio no hablaron, después de un rato el pelirrojo rompió el silencio.

- ¿Estas medias son tuyas?

- Ah sí, gracias. Oye Ron somos amigos desde hace tanto y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, debe significar algo para ti. Vas a seguir molesto siempre, ya es hora de olvidar, no crees

- No sigo molesto con todos, pero entiende, yo esperaba más solidaridad de tu parte. No entiendo porque te pusiste de su lado

- No es así, reconoce que actuaste mal con ella, no puedes pensar que te apoyaría después de lo que hiciste

- Ya veo, tú también crees que ella no rompió un plato y todo fue mi culpa.

- También fue responsable de lo que pasó y se lo dije, no actuó bien, pero ella no tiene experiencia y se confundió, no era para que te pusieras así

- Tanto tiempo persiguiéndome para después de tenerme e incitarme, no querer nada y encima terminar, se nota lo enamorada que estaba

- Los sentimientos cambian, no es su culpa, y no es obligatorio acostarse con tu novio, lo sabes

- No, no es obligatorio pero no debió iniciarlo. Tú no estabas allí, no la viste, estaba toda excitada dejándose hacer y cuando ya voy a quitarle el pantalón para metérselo, me detiene diciendo que no puede seguir, como ya estaba satisfecha no le importó cortarme, por eso hice que me complaciera de otra forma, no era justo. Y encima huye de la casa para ir a ver al vampiro, estaba desesperada por ir a verlo en vez de estarlo por mí. ¿Eso no lo puedes entender?

- No pienso seguir discutiendo lo mismo, ella tuvo su cuota de responsabilidad, pero tú al final actuaste mal. Solo quiero saber si volvemos a ser amigos o no, y tu hermana no tiene culpa de nada tampoco

- Ya veremos Harry, mejor nos apuramos, no quiero estar toda la semana limpiando, ya se terminó mi castigo.

No se dijeron más nada, pero el moreno atisbo una esperanza de que pronto todo pasaría, era Ron y el siempre recapacitaba y se disculpaba. Nada más erróneo, el solo quería acercarse a su amigo para sacarle información de lo que hacían en sus salidas; no le convencía lo poco que oía, y había visto a la pareja llegando primero cerca de la casa, esperando a Hermione para luego, contar a todos lo bien que lo pasaron los tres. Si pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, porque llegaban por separado. No tenía lógica. Escondían algo y lo iba a averiguar, ese era el inicio de su plan.

El día siguiente fue básicamente igual. Limpiaron todo lo que pudieron y casi terminaron toda la casa. Lo poco que falto sería fácil de terminar en la mañana del miércoles, y a partir de ahí serian libres para divertirse. Tenían todo planificado y salió muy bien. Después del almuerzo le dijeron a Molly que ellas saldrían de compras y no llegarían tarde, supusieron no habría problemas, trabajaron muy duro durante dos días y medio, pero ella tenía una pequeña objeción, no quería que fueran solas.

- Cariño porque no puede ir Harry con ustedes, dos chicas solas, todavía hay peligros, no irán sin alguien más

- Pero mama, ya te dije que quiero comprarle un regalo, él no puede ir

- Sra. Weasley entendió su preocupación, pero estaremos bien y no tardaremos mucho

- Lo siento niñas pero solas no saldrán. Que valla Ron entonces en lugar de Harry

- Con Ronald no pienso ir a ningún sitio, lo lamento Sra. Weasley

- Mama ese idiota ni siquiera se ha disculpado con ella, como pretendes que nos haga de escolta, y a mí tampoco me habla

- Quizás esto sirva para que hagan las paces

- Prefiero quedarme en la casa

- Yo también

Un invitado veía toda la escena e intervino a favor de las chicas.

- Molly si no hay inconveniente, yo puedo escoltarlas, no tengo nada urgente que hacer

- Pero Remus estas aquí de visita y para descansar, no quisiera que te molestaras

- Para mí no sería ninguna molestia y además podría aprovechar para comprarle algo a Teddy, y su ayuda seria fantástica para escoger

- De verdad Remus no te importa ir de compras con nosotras

- Claro que no Ginny, será un placer

- Ya no hay problema verdad mama

- Está bien pueden ir. Te las encargo mucho querido, espero que no te aburras, mi hija puede tardar una hora escogiendo unos zapatos

- Herms y yo vamos a cambiarnos, no tardamos

Media hora más tarde partían los tres rumbo a Londres a pasar un día que sería inolvidable, para uno de ellos.

- Díganme Srtas. , a que parte del callejón quieren ir primero

- Veras Remus la verdad, necesitamos ir al Londres muggle, lo que queremos solo lo podemos comprar de forma discreta ahí

- De forma discreta!, ¿y se puede saber qué es?

- Ropa interior, lingerie mas… sexy y acorde a nuestra edad

- Entendemos que puede ser incómodo para ti, así que ve tú al callejón y nos vemos en un rato -Hermione tenía la esperanza que el aceptara, lo que parecía muy probable por su cara-

- Ni hablar, prometí acompañarlas y es lo que hare. A donde sea que quieran ir

- De acuerdo, que conste que te dimos la oportunidad de librarte -Ginny sonreía muy picara, esto sería interesante-

Al llegar fueron directamente a una tienda Victoria's Secret. Los ojos del escolta estaban abiertos de par en par, y se desorbitaron al ver las prendas que las jóvenes escogían. Pequeños trozos de tela con encajes, transparencias, pedrerías y sumamente sexys y atrevidos. Los escogían negros, rojos, verdes, estampados y uno que otro blanco. Las prendas que más lo impresionaron fueron los ligeros sugerentes a juego con corsets. También escogieron, unas muy femeninas pijamas en la misma línea que el resto de la ropa. Todo era muy bonito, como no, y femenino, pero sobre todo sensual y provocador. Remus no pudo evitar pensar que eso no era solo para sentirse bonitas, eran para lucirlas también. Era obvio que Ginny lo haría con Harry, pero Hermione, es que ocurría algo entre Severus y ella de ese nivel; estaba sorprendido y no era el único.

- Hermione me impresionas, pensé que solo comprarías algo más normal, pero te das cuenta que estas llevando ropa tan provocativa como la mía

- Necesito una renovación

- Tú estás muy misteriosa, y yo te cuento todo, no parece justo

- Aun no hay nada que contar, quizás pronto

- Con que "aun", lo sabía, ¿no hay nada que me puedas adelantar?

- Lo siento no. Sabes, deberíamos ir por unos zapatos

- Estas cambiando el tema, pero tienes razón, has pensado en algún tipo en particular

- Creo que unas botas de caña alta y tacones de aguja

- Excelente elección

Pasaron por varias zapaterías hasta que encontraron un par de botas y tacones. También compraron unos pantalones y camisas, y ayudaron a Lupin a escoger una ropa muy bonita para él bebe. Estaban tomando un café, cuando Hermione sugirió irse ya a la casa, pero nunca se imaginó el descaro de su amiga.

- Herms olvidaste que todavía nos falta "algo"

- Tú debes estar de broma, "eso" tendrá que esperar -la veía como si se hubiese vuelto loca-

- No puedo, es importante

- Ginny hoy es imposible, no te das cuenta

- De eso nada. Remus sabes guardar un secreto

- Eso depende -merlín que tendrá planeando esta niña-

- Tranquilo no es nada del otro mundo, solo que necesito algo mas

- Eso ya lo deduje, pero que, y porque tiene que ser un secreto

- Porque a mi madre le daría un ataque si supiera. Son cosas privadas. Nos guardas el secreto o no

- Por eso querían venir solas. Ginny si es algo serio no puedo

- Es algo normal para nuestra edad, y seguro tú has ido a esa tienda. Si prometes no decir nada te lo digo antes de ir

- No le diré a nadie, ahora habla

- Queremos ir a una sex shop

- QUEEEEEEE. Se volvieron locas. Esa tienda es para adultos

- Ya somos adultas, y no tiene nada de malo. Si no vamos hoy lo haremos otro día, sin supervisión -eso sonó claramente a una amenaza-, o lo dudas

- No lo dudo. Si sus padres se enteran que las lleve a un sitio así me hacen picadillo

- Como se te ocurre que te traicionaríamos hablando de esto. Todo lo que pase hoy se queda entre nosotros tres, verdad Hermione

- Si por supuesto -no lo puedo creer, la muy atrevida se lo dijo-

- No debería

- Porfa Remus, son cosas inocentes

- Allí nada es inocente. Espero nunca arrepentirme de esto. Las voy a llevar

- Gracias, eres el mejor

Llegaron a la tienda una con más entusiasmo que los otros. Sus caras reflejaban diferentes pensamientos. Ginny estaba feliz y alucinada de lo que veía, Hermione no podía creer que su amiga se saliera con la suya; y Remus estaba anonadado por el desenfado de la joven. Era lógico que sintieran curiosidad, y era mejor que estuviera un adulto con ellas, la cuestión era que querían comprar ahí. Su respuesta llego pronto.

Después de dar un par de vueltas por el local Ginny decidió lo que quería. Unas pantys comestibles, gel lubricante, aceites de diferentes sabores, unas esposas y un pequeño aparatico para colocar en su dedo. Lupin no estaba a su lado, les había dado espacio para que se sintieran menos cohibidas -o por lo menos una de ellas, la otra estaba muy cómoda- y no vio todo eso, hasta que se acercó a la caja donde estaban pagando. Su cara al ver los artículos que llevaban no tenía precio, y no solo era Ginny como suponía, Hermione también adquirió unos aceites corporales y sales, aunque esto era mucho menos escandaloso que lo de su amiga.

"Al salir de aquí tengo que hablar muy seriamente con estas dos y con Harry cuando lo vea, y con ¿Severus?". Esa última parte no lo hacía nada feliz.

Efectivamente al salir les dijo que tenían que hablar antes de volver a la casa. Se sentaron a tomar algo.

- Escúchenme bien, yo no puedo decirles que hacer en su vida privada, pero si pienso aconsejarlas. Por el tipo de cosas que compraste Ginny y no me refiero solo a la última tienda, es claro que tú y Harry son sexualmente activos y están disfrutando de su relación, solo espero que lo estén haciendo de manera responsable y estés segura de los juegos que realizan, porque esas esposas son de un nivel de confianza muy alto. Ten en cuenta que ambos son muy jóvenes y a esa edad, desinhibirse en muy fácil, pero tienes que pensar en el futuro y si estas segura que él, es la persona con la quieres experimentar todo. ¿Lo has pensado realmente, estas convencida sin lugar a dudas que no te vas a arrepentir?

- Bueno Remus dicho así, reconozco que me haces dudar de ciertas cosas, y quizás tengas razón que debería ir más despacio. Yo voy a reflexionar sobre todo, nunca he pensado la posibilidad de no estar con Harry, pero tienes razón somos muy jóvenes. Gracias por preocuparte -había desaparecido todo su arrojo, la forma en que le hablo, por primera vez la hizo creer que de verdad se apresuraba en todo-

- De nada, me alegra que lo tomes en serio, el sexo jovencitas no es un juego. Lo que me lleva a ti Hermione. Después de lo que paso con Ron y lo que conversamos, pensé que con tu madures habías entendido lo peligroso de embarcarse en una relación carnal. Pero parece que lo vivido no te sirvió de experiencia, y te dispones a experimentar otra vez. Estoy seguro que aún no lo has hecho, pero ¿crees estar preparada para tener esa experiencia, para entregarte a él, segura que lo amas y él te corresponde?; ¿estas lista para dejar de ser virgen Hermione?, porque una vez que lo hagas no lo puedes deshacer

- Yo… yo Remus, si aprendí de lo que paso con Ron, sé que no estoy lista, y aunque parezca lo contrario no estoy jugando y ahora si estoy segura de lo que siento, pero no tengo prisa. Lamento si te di esa impresión, pero créeme, el día que lo haga será porque este completamente segura de mí y el

- Eso espero. Entiendan que no quiero verlas lastimadas y por eso soy así de crudo. Yo recuerdo tener su edad, y era bastante desinhibido y despreocupado, fue una suerte que no me metiera en un buen lio, y ahora que soy adulto, me doy cuenta que hay cosas que viví sin tener la suficiente madures para apreciarlas. El sexo no es solo placer, ahora lo asocian solo con eso, pero créanme hay algo más, y si se toman el tiempo para valorar todo, lo van a disfrutar mucho mas

- Gracias de verdad, eres el primer hombre que me habla de esto y pusiste todo en perspectiva, creo que me he dejado llevar demasiado por mis hormonas -Ginny se veía realmente confundida-

- Yo no quiero volver a equivocarme y debo confesar que realmente estoy aterrada por tener intimidad. Siento el deseo, y si no lo pienso mucho podría hacerlo, pero, y si al final no me gusta, y si mis fantasías son mucho mejor que la realidad, y si lo he idealizado y no es para nada como espero. Todo eso me asusta y mucho

- Tienes demasiadas dudas respecto a eso Herms, ve despacio, y dile a esa persona todo lo que sientes, sino puede llevar tu ritmo, no es para ti. Quiero que me consideren su amigo, siempre que necesiten hablar de lo que sea, solo búsquenme, no las voy a juzgar y no le voy a decir a nadie nada de lo que me cuenten, comprendieron

- Si Remus, lo hare, es genial tener un amigo como tu

- Es la segunda vez que me aconsejas y te preocupas por mí, no sé cómo agradecértelo, es bueno tener a alguien que te devuelva al camino correcto -Hermione estaba a punto de llorar-

- Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente por un día. Es hora de regresar

Terminaron de beber sus refrescos y se marcharon. Ese día surgió una nueva amistad y no sería la única.

Hermione estaba desesperada porque llegara el jueves para ver a Severus. Se divirtió mucho en la salida con su amiga y fue muy productiva la verdad, pero quería hablar con él y decirle algunas cosas, como las que hablo con Remus. Decidió que se iría después del desayuno, y sus amigos le pidieron salir los tres, y que los tapara otra vez. Acepto sin problemas, solo les pidió el nombre del nuevo hotel donde estarían, y que le avisaran cualquier cambio. Salieron para después separarse, y se vio a continuación frente a Grimmauld Place.

Encontró a su amado sentado en la biblioteca. Estaba parada en la puerta casi de espaldas a él, y pensó que no se había percato de su presencia, ilusa, como si al mejor espía se le pudiera engañar, nadie podía ser tan sigiloso como para que él no lo notara.

- Hola Hermione, porque no entras

- ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

- De verdad crees que después de ser agente doble no percibo cuando hay alguien cerca, no eres tan cautelosa como crees

- Ah sí, ya veremos, te voy a sorprender

- Con que la señorita Granger quiere jugar -se veía muy divertido-, eso será muy interesante. Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad

- Claro que la tengo -se paró de frente con los brazos cruzados-

- Entonces esperare con ansias ese momento, con tantas como espere estos días para verte -se levantó la tomo en sus brazos y la beso-

Hermione correspondió a sus besos y también lo abrazo, eran imanes otra vez. Minutos después, estaban sentados en el sillón, ella en sus piernas, sus manos recorriéndose, un deja vu de la vez anterior. Y como antes, eran toques cargados de pasión pero contenidos, nada reprochable. En algún momento el profesor introdujo su mano dentro de la camisa de la chica, acariciando su espalda, lo que arranco un gemido de ella apretando a su vez la túnica y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. El comenzó a besar su cuello, su mano seguía sintiendo su piel, mientras la otra subía y bajaba desde su cintura hasta su pierna. Ella estaba totalmente ida y entregada, necesitada de más, acariciaba el rostro del hombre, y también quería sentir su piel; sus manos trataban de abrir la larga línea de botones de la chaqueta, pero temblaba y no acertaba a hacerlo, solo se desesperaba. Él lo noto y decidió complacer su deseo, desabotono esa prenda y luego la camisa que había debajo, no todos solo hasta la mitad de su pecho. Al percatarse del acceso, la hechicera comenzó a explorar su cuello, su piel era sedosa y su mano siguió bajando para tocar el pecho de ese hombre que tanto deseaba.

Así continuaron mucho tiempo, se podía sentir la pasión en aumento, sobre todo de ella. Sin embargo él era un caballero, se había puesto límites que no pensaba cruzar. Ella no era consciente de nada, solo se dejaba llevar sobrepasada por las sensaciones nuevas que vivía; era el quien debía controlarse y lo hacía, estaba seguro que ella no lo frenaría, pero también estaba seguro que en realidad, ella no querría ir más allá; no estaba lista. Se limitó a dejarla disfrutar de eso y a hacerlo con ella, precipitar las cosas solo traería arrepentimientos. Cuando las habidas manos de su chica lograron abrir todos los botones hasta la cintura, acariciándolo sin control, y sintió el cuerpo de ella moverse más urgido a la par de los gemidos en constancia de su mayor excitación, decidió que era el momento de detenerse. Ahora debían hablar. Interrumpió sus caricias y besos, tomo su rostro y la hizo reaccionar.

- Hermione mírame -su semblante era serio-

- ¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿Todo está bien? -lo miraba con la respiración acelerada sin comprender-

- Si pequeña, pero debíamos parar, es necesario conversar antes que todo continúe

- Sé que tienes razón, es solo que en estos momentos, me cuesta pensar

- Te entiendo, voy a traer algo para tomar -se levantaron y el salió regresando rápidamente ofreciéndole un vaso- Será mejor que ahora me siente en el sofá

- ¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?

- Claro. Sabes de que tenemos que hablar supongo

- De todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros

- Sí. Imagino que en estos días pensaste bien en todo. Parece estúpido preguntar pero ¿Mantienes tus palabras acerca de lo que sientes por mí?

- Si la demostración que te acabo de dar no fue suficiente, te lo digo, te amo Severus Snape y estoy completamente segura

- No es que menosprecie tu demostración, pero el deseo y el amor no son necesariamente incluyentes. Se puede sentir uno sin el otro. Podrías desearme sin amarme

- ¿Y podría amarte sin desearte?

- No. El deseo es parte del amor.

- Ahora tú. ¿Qué pensaste?

- Que ahora eres parte de mi vida, que me siento tan vivo y feliz como no estaba en años y que estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti

- Si el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿qué somos y que haremos?

- Es verdad no te lo he pedido. Hermione Jane Granger ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Por supuesto que si cariño -le dio un gran beso-

- Aclarado ese punto y formalizados nuestros encuentros, hay otra cosa. Las situaciones como la de hace rato. Yo sé lo que siente tu cuerpo, ahora quiere saber que hay en tu mente -la miraba fijamente-

- Yo también quería hablar de eso. Severus todo esto es nuevo para mí, todas estas sensaciones y el deseo, es muy fuerte, me controlan y no puedo pensar cuando estamos así, pero necesito ir despacio, con calma, yo no estoy preparada para entregarme por completo, para… ya sabes. Quiero que ese momento sea lo más perfecto posible, y no quiero llegar a arrepentirme después. Quizás lo que te pido sea demasiado para ti, ya eres un hombre con experiencia y sé que debes tener… necesidades. No estoy segura hasta donde avanzar y cuando estaré lista para… subir de nivel, se podría decir. ¿Crees que podrías esperar por mí, estás dispuesto?

- Hermione, que no estas lista para hacer el amor es algo que ya sabía, ni siquiera lo puedes llamar por su nombre. Que no puedes controlarte también y es normal, eres virgen e inexperta; pero yo sí puedo, y lo voy a hacer aunque tú me pidas continuar. Cuando estés preparada para ir descubriendo nuevas sensaciones e ir teniendo más intimidad, lo haremos, pero solo si yo estoy seguro que es lo correcto y no te vas a arrepentir, que no es un impulso, ni solo necesidad. Cuando hayas madurado en ese aspecto, confíes totalmente en mí y estés convencida de querer ser mía, te voy a poseer, y te hare sentir el mayor placer que puedas imaginar. Pero hasta entonces, tu marcas el ritmo

- Gracias Severus por entenderme. No sabes lo que significa lo que acabas de decir, soy muy afortunada

- No tienes por qué agradecerme. Que me quieras es un premio para mí, yo soy el afortunado y sería un desgraciado si hiciera algo que pudiera lastimarte. Te amo

- Y yo a ti

Se besaron dando por concluida la plática. Esta vez eran más tiernos y dulces. No se separaron, hasta que Kreacher les aviso que el almuerzo estaba servido.

Durante la comida la chica le conto lo que hizo en esos días sin verle. La limpieza aunque tediosa fue rápida. La salida con su amiga bastante divertida. Él le pregunto que hicieron y ella dudo un poco al responder, no podía contarle todo lo que compro, fue un poco vaga y él lo noto. Se preguntaba qué fue lo que inventaron y no le quiso contar; no debía ser nada malo, Lupin estaba allí, sin embargo su pequeña ocultaba algo. Concluido el almuerzo se retiraron, Snape propuso leer en el salón, pero ella le dijo que no tenían porque cambiar la rutina, los limites estaban claros y fue el quien los puso más definidos que ella; ahora si el opinaba que sería demasiada tentación, el salón estaba bien. Él se rio del comentario, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación.

Al principio leyeron un rato, el en voz alta. Cuando se aburrieron, hablaron un poco más, y siguieron con su parte favorita, comunicación no verbal. En eso estaban cuando él se apartó bruscamente con cara de alarma.

- Llego alguien. Tus amigos tal vez

- No, se supone que nos veremos cerca de la madriguera a las ocho. ¿Quién será?

¡Severus, niños donde están!

OH OH PROBLEMAS. Esa voz era de Molly Weasley.

- ¡merlín! Que hace aquí, se supone que estaría con Fleur; si descubre que le hemos mentido, nos quitaran las cabezas a los tres

- Cálmate no voy a dejar que pase. Escúchame bien, llevare a Molly a la cocina para que salgas, los busques y vengan aquí de inmediato. Si pregunta le diré que no han venido hoy, y que seguro se retrasaron porque te ofreciste el otro día a cómprame unos libros. Llévate estos dos y me los das cuando vuelvan. Dirán que después decidieron pasear un rato antes de venir, y no digan que estaban en el callejón Diagon, estaban en el Londres Muggle, me entendiste

- Sí, espero dar con ellos rápido

- Demonios Hermione, dime que sabes en que hotel se metieron

- Si se, es que espero que sigan allí.

- Más les vale. Ahora espera que baje y sal rápido

- Un momento y si Kreacher le dice que yo estoy aquí

- Maldición, Kreacher ven aquí -lo llamo- PLOPP

- Sí señor, desean algo

- Donde está la Sra. Weasley

- En la biblioteca

- Hablaste con ella

- No señor

- Presta atención, no puedes decir que la Srta. Granger está aquí, hoy no la has visto, almorcé solo. Y tampoco digas que ha venido sola siempre, Harry y Ginny la han acompañado a veces, si no lo haces, tu amo Potter se meterá en serios líos. Entendido

- Lo que mande el sr. Y lo que sea por ayudar al amo

- Bien, ahora avísale cuando este en la cocina con Molly, tu date prisa, y hablaremos cuando regresen, los cuatro

La chica estaba temblando, a la señal del elfo bajo sin hacer ruido y estaba a punto de salir cuando una voz muy cerca casi la hace gritar.

- Hola Hermione. No se supone que no estás en la casa sino con Harry y Ginny

- ¡Remus!, yo ah si… veras… nosotros… ellos, rayos, por favor vamos a salir antes de que…

- Que Molly te pille y sepa que le están mintiendo. Afuera ahora

Lupin le dijo a Molly que saldría un momento y volvería. Frente a la casa la chica le pidió que se desaparecieran, que sabía a donde ir y le explicaría al llegar. Aparecieron cerca del hotel.

- Entonces Hermione

- Por favor no te enojes. Ellos están ahí -y señalo el hotel-

- Así que dicen que pasan el tiempo juntos cuando en realidad, tú vas al cuartel y ellos vienen aquí

- Sí

- Porque no me extraña -había un toque de resignación en su voz- y ahora que

- Los buscamos y vamos a la casa, decimos que nos tardamos paseando y comprando esto para Severus -le mostro los libros-

- Y supongo que él sabe lo que pasa y los está cubriendo

- Me está protegiendo, pero no está muy contento con lo que acaba de pasar. Va a hablar con nosotros

- Con el carácter de Severus, esa conversación será bastante intimidante

- Lo sé. Será mejor no tardar

Entraron al hotel y preguntaron en recepción por Harry, era una suerte que aun estuvieran ahí. Cuando la comunicaron, solo les dijo que bajaran corriendo, que Molly estaba en el N° 12 y debían ir de inmediato. Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a recepción, se quedaron de piedra al ver a Lupin parado junto a su amiga.

- Hola chicos, pasándola bien no

- Remus nosotros, esto es algo… somos novios y… -Harry balbuceaba, no sabía que decir-

- Esto es algo normal en una pareja, creo que es lo que tratas de decir

- Sí

- Ya hablaremos. Tu madre Ginny está en la casa, no sabe que Hermione estaba allí y vino a buscarlos. Explícales que tienen que decir -lo dijo viendo a la tapadera-

- Fuimos a comprar estos libros para Severus, después paseamos, fuimos al café de siempre y solo hemos estado en el Londres muggle. Ah y Kreacher tiene instrucciones de no delatarnos. Vamos rápido

- Por cierto, le tendrán que dar las gracias a Severus, los está cubriendo, así que prepárense

Ginny y Harry se pusieron más pálidos si eso era posible. Sin decir nada se desaparecieron.

Lupin entro primero, y uno minutos después los amigos. Escucharon que estaban en el salón.

- ¡Al fin llegan, donde estaban, se supone que estarían aquí temprano!

- Lo siento mama, pero fuimos a comprar algo para el profesor, y después nos pusimos a pasear y se nos fue el tiempo

- No los regañes Molly solo se divertían

- Es que me preocupe, mis niños solos, les pudo pasar algo

- Ya no son niños, lucharon en una guerra, y ese par anduvo sin protección por casi un año y se defendieron muy bien. No creo que haya más peligro del que ya pasaron

- Tienes razón Severus, pero no me acostumbro a que ya crecieron

- Ya es hora de que lo hagas. Srta. Granger lamento las molestias que le ocasione con mi pedido

- No fue molestia profesor, aquí están

- Tu siempre tan atenta tesoro. Bueno ahora me voy, supongo que ustedes se quieren quedar más tiempo

- Sí Sra. Weasley, si no hay problema pensábamos cenar aquí

- Yo los llevo después Molly, no te preocupes

- Está bien. Espero que te gusten los pasteles Severus. Nos vemos en casa

Cuando la puerta se cerró, los adultos miraron a los chicos con cara de que estaba a punto de comenzar un juicio.

- Ustedes se quedan aquí sin moverse hasta que regresemos. Severus y yo iremos a la biblioteca, tenemos que hablar.

Ambos hombres salieron dejándolos aterrados. Esos dos estaban muy molestos.

- Asumo Lupin que no es coincidencia tu intempestiva salida

- Vi a Hermione cuando se iba y la acompañe

- Entonces ¿Estas al tanto de las actividades de la parejita?

- Sí, fui con ella hasta el hotel. Me dijo que tú los cubriste

- Que otra cosa podía hacer

- También dijo que lo hacías para protegerla

- A los tres

- Oh vamos Severus, sé que hay algo entre ustedes dos, lo he notado por la forma en que se miran, no lo niegues

- No recuerdo que seas mi tutor para tener que darte explicaciones

- Solo me preocupa ella, ha estado muy confundida, y no sé si supiste lo que paso con Ron

- Me conto lo que le hizo ese idiota, y debo darte las gracias por tu intervención en la discusión, ese mocoso necesita una buena tunda

- Lo han reprendido bastante, seguro aprendió la lección

- Más le vale, si la vuelve a tocar

- Tranquilo no creo que se le ocurra. Y volviendo al tema, que tanto ocurrió entre ustedes. Hermione parece muy segura de lo que siente, pero estoy preocupado por algo que vi ayer. Ya se sinceró sobre su atracción por ti o no te ha dicho nada y me adelante, Severus por favor es muy importante

- Ya hablamos acerca de lo que ambos sentimos, y estamos juntos. Si te preocupa que la lastime, deberías saber a estas alturas que sería incapaz

- No es eso, son las confusiones de ella, es muy inexperta, por eso le paso lo de Ron

- Entonces lo que te preocupa más exactamente es el sexo, y que ella pueda estar dominada por sus hormonas y no piense lo que hace

- Justamente. No tengo que decirte que ella y Ginny hablan y esta es activa, le da muchas ideas, no lo hace por mal, pero estoy seguro que le despierta mucha curiosidad, y quiere probar cosas sin llegar al final

- Y esa conclusión es por…

- Ayer fueron a comprar ropa interior… muy sexy, y después las tuve que llevar a un sex shop

- Demonios Lupin como se te ocurre meterlas ahí. Así que era eso lo que me oculto

- Crees que fue mi idea, Ginny me dijo muy claro que de todas formas irían otro día, solas

- Pero que tienen en la cabeza esas dos. Eso debe haber sido idea de Weasley estoy seguro, pero la otra la secunda y aprovecha. Se puede saber que compraron

- Aceites, sales, ropa interior comestible y esposas. Ahora entiendes porque estoy preocupado

- ¡Las dos compraron eso!

- No, Hermione compro solo aceites. Pero después hable con ella y confeso estar aterrada con la idea de tener relaciones. Por lo que compro pienso que quiere probar cosas, pero al mismo tiempo teme perder el control y arrepentirse

- Para eso estoy yo, para tener el control y evitar daños. Ya tuvimos esa conversación y sé que no está lista, no te preocupes no estoy pensando en desvirgarla. Ahora respecto a su amiga, es bastante desenfrenada y necesita que alguien la ayude a contenerse, y eso va a ser ahora

- Hable con la dos y ella pareció entender que debía controlarse mas

- Los fuiste a buscar a un hotel no un café. Vamos a reforzar esa conversación y a incluir a Potter. Si esa niña llega a quedar embarazada…

- Lo se

Entraron al salón y comenzaron los regaños, las advertencias, recomendaciones y para sorpresa de los tres el ofrecimiento de Snape de amistad, diciéndoles que podían contar con él y buscarlo para cualquier duda, necesidad o simplemente conversar. Después de eso el interrogatorio.

- Seré muy directo con ustedes dos. Qué tipo de anticonceptivo están usando

- Profesor eso es muy

- Sin pena Potter, es para ayudarlos

- Está bien, condones

- Eso no es totalmente eficaz y usted es mago. ¿No sabe el hechizo para eso?

- Si pero como hay que repetirlo cada vez y…. -miraba a Ginny que parecía a punto de desmayarse de la vergüenza-

- Entiendo, serian demasiadas repeticiones y eso tampoco es bueno. A partir de ahora le voy a dar una poción que usted señorita Weasley va a tomar cada tres meses sin falta para evitar un embarazo, y mientras la preparo absténganse de realizar cualquier práctica sexual. Eso no es una recomendación, es una orden, estamos

- Si profesor -contesto la pareja a la vez-

- No me siento muy contento de ser el alcahuete de ustedes dos, pero con o sin nuestra ayuda, harán lo que quieran así que, les reitero que pueden contar conmigo, y a partir de ahora pueden tutearme si quieren

- De verdad

- Yo no suelo hacer chistes Potter

- Lo sé, también puedes tutearnos Severus, el cambio seria agradable, y gracias por todo lo de hoy, es un honor ser tu amigo

- Lo mismo digo Harry

- Hermione has estado muy callada -Remus la miraba-

- Estoy alucinada. Me parece genial que ahora todos seamos amigos, esto definitivamente es una nueva era.

Todos rieron por ese comentario. Cenaron y la verdad, estaban todos muy a gusto y contentos, hacían bromas, y tan relajados se encontraban que Severus y Hermione no pudieron evitar unas cuantas miradas y hasta se tomaron las manos por debajo de la mesa. Sí, estaban tan distendidos que no notaron que Ginny capto cada una de las miradas y vio sus manos y otros gestos.

"Te atrape Hermione, así que este es el hombre con quien estas y al que se refería Remus ayer, la verdad no me extraña y hacen buena pareja. Estoy segura que a Severus le va a gustar mucho tu renovación. Esta noche vas a confesar todo lo que ha pasado"


	9. 9 El comienzo de la oscuridad

**Hola a todos gracias por sus reviews, cada dia me alegra mas ver lo apasionadas que se ponen con la historia. Si no se los he dicho acepto suguerencias. Gracias tambien a quienes siguen la historia. Voy a contestarles de manera general a todos.**

**El idiota de Ron hara cosas muy malas ya veran en que resultan y que pasa con el. El anterior capitulo era un poco liguero y divertido porque advierto que a partir de ahora empezaran las pruebas para nuestros protagonistas y la agonia se extiende por mas de un episodio.**

**Quedan todos los lectores advertidos que se describiran situaciones de violencia de manera explicita y contenido sexual adulto, esto ya lo dije antes pero es para prevenirlos. Si acaso lee este fic algun fan de Ronald lo que sigue le va a gustar mucho menos que todo lo escrito anteriormente**

**Para finalizar recuerden que no hay luz sin oscuridad.**

**GRACIAS MIL POR SEGUIRME Y AHORA DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO**

**XOXO**

**CAPITULO IX. EL COMIENZO DE LA OSCURIDAD**

La nueva alianza trajo muchos beneficios para todos. Ginny y Harry mantuvieron su palabra de no mantener relaciones hasta contar con la poción, además que un periodo de abstinencia les vendría muy bien para reevaluar su relación, eso según Lupin y Snape, quienes se convirtieron en los consejeros oficiales del trio. Eran realmente una buena influencia, y los cambios que se iban produciendo en ellos eran evidentes a los demás. No solo les hablaban de sexo, también de otros aspectos como sus estudios, sus futuras carreras, las responsabilidades familiares y la amistad. Ese último punto era sensible, ya que, si bien coincidían ambos que era importante contar con buenos amigos, que todos cometían errores y se debían disculpar, Snape fue muy claro y tajante que no quería que Ron se acercara a su novia, ya que este no mostraba ningún signo de arrepentimiento por sus actos, y por el contrario seguía molesto creyendo tener la razón, y sentía que representaba un peligro para la joven.

A Hermione no le importaba que su novio se negara a una reconciliación de la amistad con su ex, realmente no lo quería cerca, y solo lo soportaba lo necesario pensando que pronto volvería a casa con sus padres. Ya la orden estaba rastreando las pistas para encontrarlos y le aseguraban que en corto tiempo estarían reunidos.

Snape por su parte estaba ya muy repuesto y salvo una que otra molestia con la herida de su cuello, se encontraba muy activo. Con la autorización y ayuda de Harry instalo un pequeño laboratorio en la casa de pociones, y ya salía a realizar compras y algunos paseos muy discretos con su novia.

Lupin ayudaba a la reconstrucción del castillo y en su tiempo libre estaba o en la madriguera o en el cuartel. Ayudaba a los chicos y a Severus en lo que podía, e inclusive trato de tener un acercamiento con Ron para que este reflexionara sobre su comportamiento desde la pelea con sus amigos, pero resulto improductivo, el chico no le permitía acceso y lo último que le dijo fue que era un entrometido que a falta de familia propia, iba buscando congraciarse con todos para que olvidaran su condición de licántropo y tratar de tener una que no le correspondía. Esto le dolió a Remus que le tenía afecto y lamentaba el cambio de personalidad de chico amable y recto, a frio, resentido y narcisista.

Ron seguía sin hablar con su hermana y su ex. Solo lo hacía con Harry aunque muy poco y solo con la finalidad de averiguar que hacían en sus salidas, y el misterio de su repentina amistad con el murciélago. También quería saber el porqué de tanto secretismo entre las chicas y que pasaba en la vida de Hermione que la hacía parecer tan feliz. El salía constantemente sin dar explicaciones y sin importarle la preocupación de su familia por el hermetismo de sus actividades. Cuando lo acorralaban a preguntas sus padres, solo contestaba que ya era mayor de edad y no estaba obligado a referir a nadie sus andanzas, si les molestaba podía irse de esa casa inmediatamente. Ante tal amenaza lo dejaban en paz y pedían a todos le hablaran y aconsejaran, pero no hubo una sola persona a quien el chico no pateara diciéndole que no se inmiscuyera en su vida y que no le importaba lo que le dijeran; él tenía razón en todo y lo iba a probar.

Ciertamente Hermione se sentía feliz y solo tres personas sabían el porqué. Tras aquel día en el cuartel donde se formó un nuevo grupo de cinco, el tipo de relación entre Severus y ella, fue dada a conocer a los otros. Remus lo supo ese mismo día por Snape, Ginny tardo dos días en hacerle confesar a su amiga lo que pasaba, y Harry fue puesto al tanto a mitad de la siguiente semana. Antes de contarle a los dos que faltaban, los enamorados analizaron muy bien si debían hacerlo, y concluyeron que sus amigos eran de suficiente confianza para no decirlo a otros y entenderlos, además estaban cansados de tanto fingir en su presencia ya que ahora siempre estaban en la compañía de al menos uno de ellos.

Lupin ya lo imaginaba por lo que no se sorprendió, y tras la conversación con Severus entendió que mejor no le podía ir a la chica, realmente la quería y era lo que ella necesitaba; a Ginny le pareció genial esa relación, su amiga era en muchos aspectos muy madura para perder el tiempo con estúpidos de su edad, y ahora si estaba realmente enamorada, cuando ellos se miraban eran como dos almas gemelas que ni siquiera necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, y definitivamente a Snape le hacía mucho bien ese amor; Harry fue el único que realmente se sorprendió, no había atisbado a ver las señales que los otros reconocieron antes de saber, no opuso resistencia ni los critico y al final, les dijo que ello dos realmente tenían mucho en común, que se notaba que era una relación seria, y que si eran felices se alegraba porque ambos se lo merecían, solo le hizo una pequeña advertencia a su profesor.

- Severus si Herms es feliz yo me alegro y no tengo nada en contra, pero quiero que sepas que ella es como mi hermana, por lo que si la lastimas no me va a importar ni nuestra amistad, ni cuantas veces te deba la vida, ni que seas mejor mago que yo, siempre voy a estar de su parte y la voy a defender. Creo que sabes por lo que ha pasado con Ron que mi amistad con ella va por delante de cualquier otra, y si no me importo perder la de él y enfrentarlo, no me va a importar contigo

- No esperaba nada menos de ti Harry, mi novia es muy afortunada por tener amigos tan leales e incondicionales como tú, y si alguna vez cometo alguna estupidez tienes mi permiso para hechizarme aunque sé que no te importaría no tenerlo. Si fuera tan estúpido como para herirla, no merecería nada diferente que eso

- Con que tengo permiso, no se me va a olvidar

- Estoy seguro que no

- Bien, ahora vamos a hacer esto como se debe, Kreacher. ¡PLOP!

- Llamo el amo

- Sí, trae champán para todos por favor

- Si amo

- Harry son la una de la tarde

- Tranquila Herms será solo una, y hay que brindar por varias cosas -el elfo apareció y todos tomaron su copa-

- Vamos a brindar por esta nueva amistad entre los cinco, por los grandes hombres que son Remus y Severus y los excelentes alcahuetes que resultaron -todos rieron por el comentario-, por la relación de Sev y Herms que sean muy felices y como parece muy seria debo decir, bienvenido a la familia Severus, salud

- Salud -dijeron todos alzando sus copas-

El resto del día fue una celebración, y cuando llegaron los otros integrantes de la orden para cenar el buen ambiente previo los contagio resultando la velada fantástica. Dumbledore se veía satisfecho por la alegría y paz reinante, y tanto amor rodeándolos a todos, en especial el de las parejas, y el de una específicamente que aunque trataba de no parecerlo, no lo podía ocultar, por lo menos a él. Que alegría, al fin su muchacho encontró de nuevo el amor, no se había equivocado al pensar que la Srta. Granger era la persona que el necesitaba cerca y que siempre supo ver el buen hombre que era tras su fachada de tantos años. Sabía que cuando se hiciera pública la relación contarían con alguna oposición, principalmente por la diferencia de edades, pero él los apoyaría siempre. Sin saberlo tenían un gran aliado.

Siguieron dos semanas de paz y buenas noticias. Las obras en el colegio casi terminaban y faltaba poco para el inicio del nuevo año escolar. Las indagaciones de la orden indicaban que los padres de Hermione partieron de Sídney a un pequeño pueblo en Alemania, gracias a unos amigos que hicieron y en breve irían allí a buscarlos. El N°12 se convirtió en punto de reunión para todos y el único que nunca asistía era Ron, pero nadie lo echaba en falta, y lo demás departían felices por esta nueva era como la llamaba Hermione. Los amigos eran los que más se divertían, y era frecuente que Remus y Severus juntos o por separado salieran con ellos a donde fueran. Otra cosa importante fue la resolución del ministerio de indemnizar a los más agraviados por la acciones de Lord Voldemort, y premiar a los integrantes de la resistencia cuyas acciones permitieron ganar la guerra. Y lo mejor de todo era que habían logrado capturar a cuatro mortifagos importantes y que supieran solo quedaban dos en fuga.

El ultimo de julio fue la fecha escogida para para realizar los actos de premiación en el Ministerio de Magia, y como coincidía con el cumpleaños de Harry, se iba realizar una fiesta a todo dar en la madriguera para celebrarlo y al mismo tiempo homenajear a los premiados. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados, y en especial Ronald Weasley que había decidido que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar su venganza.

Sí, fueron dos semanas muy buenas, llenas de sorpresas, grandes expectativas, una muy merecida dicha en general, y nuevas alianzas insospechadas y fuertes. Pero todo eso, solo era un periodo condenado a acabar, porque sobre sus cabezas existía una nube negra de tormenta que había comenzado a formarse casi dos meses atrás, y ahora estaba completamente creada a punto de descargar. Ese periodo de bonanza solo era la calma antes de la tempestad, una que amenazaba con destruir a muchos, si alguien no era capaz de resistirla y contenerla.

Ron dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía a realizar averiguaciones que le dieran armas para utilizar en contra de quienes ahora consideraba sus enemigos. En primer lugar estaban Hermione, Harry y su hermana Ginny, y después se sumaron Remus y Severus. También hizo nuevas amistades, algunas bastantes peligrosas y otras solo por conveniencia. Poco a poco fue recabando información y pruebas que mal utilizadas, causarían una devastación inimaginable, hasta para él.

Lo primero fue averiguar que hacían cuando salían. El día que Hermione, Ginny y Remus fueron a Londres, los siguió para saber porque las chicas no quisieron ir con Harry. Había tomado la capa de invisibilidad de su ex -amigo sin que lo notara y los acompaño por todo su recorrido. Se había comprado una cámara de espía muy discreta y silenciosa y por supuesto mágica. En la tienda de lencería les tomo fotos a las chicas mientras escogían las prendas, e incluso algunas en los probadores, luciendo las batas atrevidas y los sexys ligeros. Su cara cuando los vio entrar en la sex shop fue de sorpresa y de mal sana alegría, se estaba poniendo bueno. Tomo más fotos de las chicas mientras paseaban por la tienda y con los artículos que compraron, y algunas incluían a Remus al lado de ellas, como aprobando todo aquello. Cuando termino volvió a casa feliz de lo productivo de su investigación, y apenas comenzaba.

Los siguientes días fueron más de reconocimiento. No pudo seguir a su hermana y su novio cuando se separaron de su amiga, así que decidió ver que hacia ella. Llegaba a la casa de Harry y él se quedó escondido fuera durante horas. Vio a su madre y Remus llegar, minutos después a Hermione desaparecer con el licántropo, para verlos regresar en compañía de la pareja. Estaba claro que unos se iban a hacer de las suyas, y la otra los tapaba, solo faltaba averiguar exactamente que hacia cada uno.

La semana siguiente los seguía y solo iban a casa de Harry, después de verlos llegar él se iba para acercarse a quienes necesitaba. Paso por la tienda de lencería varias veces para tratar de entablar amistad con alguna chica de allí, sería una espía perfecta por si alguna de las traidoras volvía, y tuvo suerte, una de las jóvenes que trabajaba ahí se mostró interesada en él, por lo que regreso y la invito a salir. La conquisto rápidamente y se dio cuenta que le sería útil para más de un fin.

Las respuestas a las preguntas más importantes llegaron unos días más tarde cuando obtuvo la información que tanto perseguía. La primera era donde pasaban los tortolitos su tiempo. No fue nada fácil con ellos desapareciendo sin saber a dónde llegaban, así que una mañana que salían le pidió el favor a Harry que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosas, él le dijo que tenía planes con Ginny, pero fue tan convincente que este accedió y se fue con ellos a Londres. Su hermana no quería pasar mucho tiempo en su compañía, por lo que convenció a su novio que se separaran y se encontraran en el café de siempre al lado del hotel a la una. El detalle es que llegaron al lugar exacto que él quería, y ella hizo exactamente lo que el suponía haciendo todo más sencillo. Su nueva novia estaba ahí para seguir a la chica en caso que se apartara del grupo o seguirlos a los dos, cuando Ron se fuera. Su compañera al verlos, camino una corta distancia detrás del trio y luego muy discretamente fue tras la pelirroja. Le tomo fotos en el café, y cuando llego Harry los siguió hasta el Hotel. Tomo fotos de ellos entrando, en la recepción y luego se comunicó con Ronald por el nuevo celular que tenía y sabía manejar perfectamente. Se vieron en el café, esperaron y saco más cuando la pareja salía. De ellos dos ya tenía lo que necesitaba, por ahora.

Saber lo de Hermione fue más fácil pero más duro a la vez. Su ex solo iba a Grimmauld Place cuando no paseaba con sus amigos, lo único que tenía que hacer era entrar a la casa para ver qué pasaba adentro. Una tarde se decidió y lo hizo. Con mucho sigilo ingreso y comenzó a recorrerla. Encontró a la pareja recostados en el sofá besándose apasionadamente, casi se muere con la imagen, y a punto estuvo de salir de la capa para enfrentarlos. A duras penas se contuvo y se limitó a observar.

Ajenos a su espectador Severus y Hermione estaban teniendo un acalorado encuentro. En cierto momento al profesor le pareció sentir que eran observados, pero cuando recorrió la estancia sin ver algo inusual, siguió prestando atención a su amada. Pensó que solo eran sus nervios de ser descubiertos. Estaban ambos sin camisa acariciándose hasta donde sus límites impuestos lo permitían; besaba el cuello de la joven y bajaba hasta sus senos, mientras sus manos se deleitaban en su cintura y cadera. La sensación de desconfianza persistió por lo que le dijo a su novia que subieran a la habitación. Ron al oír esto subió antes las escaleras, entro en la recamara y se escondió dentro de un armario; segundos después llegaban los enamorados.

Se acomodaron en la gran cama y siguieron lo que antes hacían en la biblioteca, lo malo fue que Hermione escogió el peor día para ir más allá. Llevaba puesto uno de los corset que compro y llevo un aceite para darle un masaje a su novio. Cuando este vio sus intenciones dudo de seguir, pero ella le dijo que estaba segura, que la dejara probar y que si sentía que era demasiado la detuviera. Pensó que no era algo tan extremo así que la dejo hacer. Ella le pidió que se volteara, se sentó sobre sus glúteos, y comenzó a acariciarlo con el aceite vertido en su espalda. Era bastante relajante y excitante a la vez, todo lo que le hacía sentir su chica, y ella también besaba su cuello y su oreja, haciendo todo más sensual. Pasados unos minutos le pidió que se volteara y quedo sentada exactamente sobre su intimidad bastante crecida y palpitante, vertió aceite en su pecho haciendo la misma operación anterior, pero cuando se inclinaba para besarlo, él la detuvo diciendo que ensuciaría el corset, a lo que ella respondió que entonces se lo quitara, porque realmente quería sentir su piel y estaba lista para llegar hasta ahí.

- Solo quiero eso Severus, sentir un poco tu piel contra la mía nada más. Crees que podríamos y estaría bien

- Podemos intentarlo pero quiero que me digas si te empiezas a incomodar y me detendré

- De acuerdo

Sin más palabras comenzó a desabrochar la delicada prenda, poco a poco, midiendo las reacciones de ella, estaba bastante acelerada pero sin apartar la vista de sus ojos lo que denotaba la confianza en lo que estaba permitiendo. Antes de retirarla le pregunto si estaba segura, y un contundente sí salió de los labios de ella; como resultado deslizo la prenda dejando a Hermione desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. La visión de sus senos bien formados, con sus pezones rosados y erectos era simplemente magnifica. Guio sus manos para sentir por primera vez la piel de una de sus zonas privadas; después derramo un poco de aceite sobre ellos y comenzó a masajearlos y frotar suavemente sus pezones; la reacción de la chica no se hizo esperar. Su boca se abrió para emitir un gemido, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás; a medida que transcurría el tiempo el resto de su cuerpo respondía y sus caderas comenzaron un vaivén que estaba enloqueciendo al hombre debajo de ella, porque sin darse cuenta se frotaba contra el ya endurecido miembro.

Al sentirla así la tomo por la brazos acercándola a su pecho para hacerla rodar y quedar encima. Comenzó a besar su boca, para pasar a su cuello y clavícula y terminar en su seno, que comenzó a lamer; lo introdujo en su boca acariciando su aureola con su lengua y succionando suavemente. Las manos de Hermione acariciaban sus hombros, brazos, espalda y cabello, y gemía cada vez con más intensidad mordiendo sus labios. Después de un tiempo paso al otro seno acariciando con su mano el que acababa de dejar, veía a su novia sudar y enrojecerse, completamente excitada y sentía el ondear de sus caderas. Ella estaba cerca de acabar así que acelero el ritmo de sus caricias; separo las piernas de ella colocándolas alrededor de su cintura, y presionando su intimidad con una de las suyas. Cada vez respiraba más acelerada y gemía más fuerte, cerca muy cerca de estallar. Al final sus gritos de placer llenaron la habitación.

- Ah ah amor, amor, Sev, agggggg ahhhhhhh

- Disfrútalo Hermione es la primera vez que vas a llegar para mí, si mi vida hazlo, vente para mi cariño

Volvió a su tarea con su lengua en su seno y su pierna presionándola más sin dejar de verla mientras los hacia extasiado.

- SEVERUS MAS… NO PARES… MAS POR FAVOR MAS….AHHHHHHH SIIIIII AHHHHHHH MERLIN AMOR….. AHHH…. AHHH….. TE AMO SEVERUS… TE AMO… TE AMO…AHHHHHHHH SEEEEVEEE… SEV… SEEEVEEEERUSSSSSSSSS… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gritando el nombre de su amado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su espalda arqueada, y sus uñas clavadas a su brazo y espalda exploto. Pasaron varios segundos antes que su respiración se comenzara a normalizar abriera los ojos y viera a su hombre, que ahora se recostaba a su lado y acariciaba su cabello y rostro mientras depositaba dulces besos en su frente.

- Estas bien Severus

- Yo estoy perfecto amor, lo importante es cómo te sientes tú

- Me siento como flotando en una nube, es una sensación maravillosa

- Estas arrepentida de algo

- No amor, me siento feliz, solo me preocupa que tu… que tú no…

- Que yo no que

- Que no te sientas igual y que… bueno no… no terminaras… que no te pude complacer

- Escúchame pequeña, yo no soy un muchachito atolondrado que necesita acabar para sentirse satisfecho, el verte disfrutar de mis caricias y sentir tu orgasmo, para mí fue más que suficiente, si después requiero algo más, puedo hacerlo solo. Me siento totalmente complacido y completamente feliz

- De verdad puedes conformarte solo con lo que acaba de pasar

- No es conformarme, por ahora es solo esto lo que necesito, recuerda lo que te dije Hermione tu marcas el ritmo, y gracias por este regalo y por permitirme ser el primer hombre que te hace sentir verdadero placer, es un honor

- Te amo Severus Snape con toda mi alma

- Y yo te amo a ti Hermione Granger por siempre

Juntaron sus labios una vez más y luego ella se recostó en su pecho, y así abrazados se quedaron un rato hasta que decidieron bajar a la cocina. Ron aprovecho el momento para salir del cuarto e irse.

Estaba totalmente indignado y enfurecido; lo que presencio fue humillante, quería maldecirla y sabía que no podría controlarse esa noche si la veía. Decidió que lo mejor era pasarla con su amiguita para poder calmarse y no estropear sus planes. Ese fue el momento en que incluyo a Snape en su venganza.

Después de acostarse con su cómplice, se quedó despierto y fue al salón, prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a meditar sobre lo que descubrió. Lo primero que pensó fue que tenía razón en todo y estaba muy justificado lo que pensaba hacer. Hermione sí era una provocadora y lo hacía con todos los hombres que quería; y ahora sabía que sus famosas dudas eran que estaba enamorada del murciélago y fue la razón por la que termino con él.

"Esa mujer no es más que una puta que jugo conmigo y cuando se cansó corrió a los brazos de otro, culpándome a mí por todo, poniendo cara de niña buena y sufrida, solo confundida de la que me aproveche. Grandísima perra, haber preferido a ese antes que a mí, entregándote en bandeja de plata. _Solo esto Severus, solo quiero sentir un poquito, _si como no, que buena actriz eres, si quieres sentir, yo te lo voy a dar perdida. Y ese imbécil que se cree su pose de inocente y llega hasta donde la niña quiere, diciéndole que es un honor…Argg… yo la toque primero y más que él. Me las van a pagar los dos".

A la mañana siguiente fue hora de poner en marcha sus planes. Primera fase: divide y vencerás. Y eso lo iba a conseguir las fotos. Necesitaba un reportero sin escrúpulos que pareciera el responsable para que no sospecharan de él, y quien mejor que Rita. Preparo un sobre con estas y una carta donde le explicaba que tenía más material para darle, pero debía seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. El reportaje que haría debía ser publicado el primero de agosto y tenía que enviar una copia a la residencia Weasley donde se daría una fiesta, a la una de la madrugada. El mismo debía incluir todas las fotos que le entregaba y tenía que decir, que las chicas no eran nada dulces sino una desenfrenadas sexuales, y que Lupin no solo las animaba en sus prácticas, sino que, fuentes fiables aseguraban que el participaba en ellas, y esto lo venían realizando desde su época de profesor, donde valiéndose de su cargo seducía a las alumnas para iniciarlas en el sexo. También colocaría que Potter conocía esto y no le importa tener que compartir su novia ya que, realizaban intercambios entre los cuatro mencionados, disfrutando también Granger del placer de los dos hombres, y que su ex novio Ronald al enterarse de esas prácticas se negó a participar en algo tan degradante por lo que dejo a la chica. Y como guinda diría que en la actualidad tres de los implicados convivían bajo el mismo techo en la casa Weasley haciendo sus escarceos con total libertad. Le aclaro que en caso de contravenir sus instrucciones se olvidara de recibir más información confidencial. No firmo la nota y envió el paquete.

Mientras llegaba el día, señalado empezó a desarrollar los planes para la fase dos. Ya tenía a su amiguita muggle que la ayudaba en seguimientos. Ahora debía reclutar otras amistades inescrupulosas y peligrosas. Visito lugares de baja reputación y donde aún se practicaban artes oscuras. Causaba cierto recelo, pero se ganó la confianza con sus actitudes que denotaban, que por muy héroe que fuera, no estaba conforme con el lugar que ocupaba siempre detrás de salvador Potter, el dichoso niño que seguía viviendo, y a quien muchos le debían su actual miseria. No eran seguidores de Voldemort propiamente, no simpatizaron nunca con su extremismo, pero querían mayor libertad para usar según sus intereses la magia oscura, y ahora cualquiera que coqueteara con ellas, así fuera vendiendo objetos no muy peligrosos, era blanco de los aurores. Esto los limitaba en demasía y agradecían a cualquiera que generosamente aportara galeones, y Ron sabia ser generoso ahora que contaba con el dinero que le dio el ministerio.

Así transcurrió el tiempo y el treinta y uno de julio llego.

Todos estaban vestidos con sus mejores galas en el ministerio de magia. Las premiaciones comenzaron a las tres de la tarde. Fue una gran y emotiva ceremonia, donde se rindió honores póstumos a todos los caídos otorgándoseles la orden de Merlín en su tercera clase. A los sobrevivientes de la orden se les otorgo la condecoración en su primera clase y a Harry, Dumbledore y Snape adicionalmente se les otorgo por todos sus méritos decisivos en la guerra, una nueva nombrada la Orden del Fénix, en distinción por supuesto de la resistencia, en su única clase. A partir de entonces era el máximo honor que se podía otorgar. El momento de mayor emoción fue la develación del muro con el nombre de todos los caídos y de los demás participantes de la batalla final, muro que informaron estaría presente en cada país del mundo donde existiera comunidad mágica, como monumento a aquellos que evitaron que el terror y la devastación se expandiera al resto del planeta. Tras esto, se realizó un pequeño brindis y de allí partió toda la orden y amigos a la madriguera para la fiesta planeada.

La celebración era un éxito. Había una banda, comida en abundancia y bebida sin límite. Tenían planeado cortar la torta a la una de la madrugada. Todo transcurría con normalidad y no había nadie que no se divirtiera, incluida Lavender que para sorpresa de todos iba cogida de la mano de Ron. Nadie sabía que habían restablecido la comunicación y mucho menos que retomaron su relación. Pensaron que era eso lo que el pelirrojo estuvo haciendo en el tiempo que nadie sabía dónde estaba ni a que se dedicaba. Para muchos representaba un alivio, quizás ahora dejara la rabieta con sus amigos y volviera al redil, sobre todo Hermione pensó que ahora la dejaría en paz.

A la hora señalada se cantó el cumpleaños y siguió una demostración de espectaculares fuegos artificiales cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley. Finalizada se cortó el pastel y todos lo comían cuando una lechuza irrumpió con un paquete que tomo la anfitriona Molly Weasley. Se fue a la cocina a abrirlo y menos mal que lo hizo. Saco primero una nota que rezaba _"Este es el primer ejemplar de la revista Mundo Mágico Celebrity Confidencial en su edición número 1035, que estará a la venta a partir de hoy; nos pareció adecuado la tuvieran por el contenido de la misma. Esperamos que la disfruten. Los editores"._

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos y vio la portada casi se desmaya. Ahí aparecían las fotos de Hermione y Ginny ataviadas con ropa interior sexy, más exactamente con corset y ligeros. El titulo era: "El destape de las heroínas, lo que no sabías de la visa sexual de la chicas"; y en subtítulo: "Las reveladoras historias detrás de las dulces jovencitas, sus juegos eróticos y los hombres con quienes los realizan". Más abajo estaba una foto de ellas en compañía de Lupin con las palabras, "el hombre que las ayudo en su despertar sexual, ¿A cuántas habrá iniciado?". Molly estaba paralizada, aquello era escandaloso; cuando recupero el movimiento la abrió y busco los artículos. Eso fue mucho peor, estuvo más de treinta minutos leyendo y releyendo, y viendo las imagines del interior, hasta que su esposo entro a buscarla con su hijo Bill. Se asustaron por su cara, pero cuando vieron lo que tenía en las manos, ambos estuvieron a punto de sufrir un colapso; leyeron la información y al terminar pasaron del blanco al rojo en segundos, se vieron las caras y salieron los tres en busca de los cuatro involucrados.

La fiesta se terminó definitivamente con el grito de Arthur.

- GINEVRA WEASLEY DONDE ESTAS -miraba a todos lados, y cuando la ubico salió disparado en su dirección, cogiéndola del brazo

- ¡Pero papa que pasa!

- QUE PASA, YA VERAS QUE PASA. Y USTEDES DOS TAMBIÉN. ENTREN INMEDIATAMENTE A LA CASA, CAMINEN AHORA. Y TU REMUS ENTRA TAMBIÉN ANTES QUE TE ECHE UNA MALDICIÓN AQUÍ MISMO

Todos los presentes estaban en shock y fueron despedidos del lugar sin mucha explicación, decir que los corrieron sería más acertado. Solo se quedaron los miembros de la orden, en previsión de que corriera la sangre, que parecía era lo que iba a suceder.

Cuando entraron en la casa comenzaron las preguntas.

- Arthur que es lo que sucede

- ¡Sucede Dumbledore que recibimos una revista donde aparecen mi hija y su amiga en ropa interior y en una tienda para adultos acompañadas de Lupin, y por si fuera poco Harry y ella entrando en un hotel! QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SALGAN A ESO Y TU LUPIN SE LOS PERMITAS, Y DESDE CUANDO TU GINEVRA Y HARRY VAN A HOTELES Y PARA QUE. LOS PRESENTAN COMO UNOS PERVERTIDOS A LOS CUATRO -y al terminar de gritar lanzo la revista a la mesa donde los presentes la vieron-

Nadie sabía que decir. Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Remus, estaban pálidos y estupefactos, quien había sido capaz de seguirlos y tomar las fotos, no podían articular palabras. El único que se movió fue Dumbledore quien cogió la publicación para leerla.

- Y BIEN ESTAMOS ESPERANDO, HABLEN DE UNA VEZ -Molly era ahora la que gritaba-

- Molly, Arthur si me permiten un minuto, creo que podremos aclarar todo. Vamos a sentarnos y calmarnos, por favor -todos le obedecieron-

Pasados unos minutos de silencio, fue el director quien comenzó el interrogatorio.

- Bien señoritas primero podrían explicar donde realizaron las compras -ambas se miraban y al final fue Hermione quien respondió-

- En Londres muggle señor

- Y vieron alguien conocido en el lugar

- No señor, pensamos que sería más discreto allí

- MÁS DISCRETO PARA REALIZAR ESAS VAGABUNDERÍAS, QUE DESCARO -Molly parecía querer darles unas buenas tundas- ESA ROPA QUE COMPRARON TAN VULGAR

- Solo es ropa más adulta mama, no tiene nada de malo, ya no somos unas niñas

- Entiendan que para la mayoría aún son unas chiquillas y es impresionante ver algo así, aunque normal que al crecer prefieran otras cosas

- ¡Normal Albus, como puedes decir eso!

- Porque es lo cierto Arthur ninguno de sus hijos son ya inocentes, solo que de lo que hacen los otros no se enteran, y es más duro saberlo de su única hija.

- ¡Pero y la otra tienda eso es demasiado y tu ahí Remus!

- Sr. Weasley él no tiene la culpa, nosotras quisimos entrar. El trato de impedirlo y nos regañó, pero insistimos y entramos

- Es verdad papa, hasta le dijimos que si no nos dejaba entrar, de todas formas iríamos después solas

- Entonces supongo Remus, que solo accediste para poder supervisar lo que hacían allí

- Sí director

- Ven todo tiene explicación. Era mejor que él estuviera presente si ellas estaban decididas

- Aunque así fuera Albus, no debió permitirlo, tendría que haberlas cogido por un brazo volver a la casa, y habernos dicho. Ni siquiera nos informó después eso, no tiene justificación

- Yo lamento no haberles dicho, pero les prometí a ellas no hacerlo, necesitaban alguien adulto en quien confiar y si las traicionaba no me contarían más nada y no podría aconsejarlas y evitar que cometieran errores graves. Solo lo hice pensando en cuidarlas

- Aunque quizás no les importe mi opinión, creo que Lupin actuó lo mejor que pudo dada las circunstancias. Es obvio que las señoritas sienten curiosidades propias a su edad, y como no las iban a discutir con ustedes, siempre es mejor que alguien con experiencia este cerca para guiarlas, no les parece

- Tu estas justificándolos Severus, no es propio de ti

- Su enfado no los deja pensar con claridad, cuando lo hagan, verán que tengo razón

- Puede que en eso sí, pero quiero saber que hacían ustedes dos entrando en un hotel

- Vamos papa, de verdad necesitas preguntar, no es evidente que mi hermanita y Harry se acuestan

- RONALD NO HABLES ASÍ -Molly estaba llorando ante esa noticia-

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice tu hermano? y no se atrevan a mentirme

- Sí sr. Weasley Ginny y yo hemos mantenido relaciones

- PERO COMO PUDIERON, USTEDES NO TIENEN EDAD PARA ESAS COSAS. HARRY NOSOTROS QUE TE HEMOS TRATADO COMO UN HIJO Y TRAICIONAS NUESTRA CONFIANZA

- Sé que esto es duro y difícil de aceptar para ustedes, pero nosotros lo pensamos bien, nuestra relación es seria y jamás la hubiese tocado de no ser así, ustedes son como mi familia, la que nunca tuve, y sería incapaz de hacer algo que los dañara, pero tienen que entender que nosotros somos adultos y tenemos derecho a tomar nuestras propias decisiones y tener vivencias

- Molly, Arthur ellos solo están haciendo lo mismo que muchos de los aquí presentes a su edad. Sé que es diferente porque se trata de su hija, pero recuerden sus tiempos, y además creen a Harry capaz de jugar con ella y con ustedes

- No se trata de eso Albus, sabemos que Harry es un buen chico, pero no debieron, además leíste el artículo, dicen que ellos dos están juntos bajo nuestro techo consumando su relación, y lo permitimos con total libertad. Sin hablar de cómo dejan parado a Remus como un depravado con jovencitas, y a Hermione como una desenfrenada sin control. A los cuatro los muestra como un grupo de pervertidos que realizan orgias entre ellos

- YO JAMÁS HE TOCADO A NINGUNA DE ELLAS NI A NINGUNA ALUMNA. PENSÉ QUE SABÍAN QUE NO SOY NINGÚN DEPRAVADO

- Tranquilo Remus, sabemos que es así, nadie duda de ti. Arthur se refiere a lo que parece y pensaran los demás cuando lean la revista. Está claro que ninguno de ustedes es lo que dice ese artículo -el director trataba de mediar entre todos-

- Eso no es cierto, Hermione es todo lo que dice ahí. Espero que ahora se den cuenta que tenía razón y que todos me molestaron cuando ella se merecía lo que hice, es una provocadora que se la da de inocente, es una… -ploff, recibió una gran cachetada-

- NO TE PERMITO QUE ME INSULTES, YO JAMÁS ME HE COMPORTADO DE FORMA INCORRECTA NI CONTIGO NI CON NADIE

- COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME Y DÁRTELAS DE DIGNA DESPUÉS QUE TODOS HAN VISTO ESAS FOTOS. PARA QUE QUIERES ESA CLASE DE ROPA INTERIOR SINO ES PARA EXHIBIRLA, YO SE LO QUE HACES CON…

- CALLATE RON. DEJA DE HUMILLARLA Y GRITARLE, NO TIENES DERECHO -Harry estaba parado frente a él con los puños apretados-

- DEJA DE DEFENDERLA SOLO PORQUE LOS ALCAHUETEA A USTEDES DOS, NO ES MAS QUE UNA ZORRA Y…. -PUM, … PUUMMM. Recibió un puñetazo de su ex amigo y antes de reaccionar un hechizo de Snape que lo lanzo contra una pared-

- ¡Basta todos! -Albus se paró en medio agarrando a Harry junto con Arthur, mientras Remus y Kingsley contenían a Snape-

- ¡Severus no puedes atacar a mi hijo! -Molly corrió a socorrerlo-

- ¡No pienso permitir que nadie ofenda a la Srta. Granger en mi presencia!

- No lo defiendas mama se lo merece por hablar así de Hermione, nada justifica su comportamiento -Bill se lo decía mientras veía a su hermano con cara de reproche-

- Es cierto mama, lo hubiéramos hecho nosotros mismos si Snape no se nos adelanta -los gemelos también lo miraban mal mientras se acercaban a la chica tratando de consolarla-

- SUFICIENTE TODOS YA ES BASTANTE CON LO QUE PASA, PARA QUE AHORA PELEEN. Y TU RONALD CREÍ SER CLARO CUANDO TE ADVERTÍ QUE TE COMPORTARAS COMO UN HOMBRE DECENTE CON UNA MUJER, ESTAS CASTIGADO OTRO MES

- ¡No puedes castigarme ya soy mayor de edad!

- ¡Mientras vivas en mi casa harás lo que diga y punto!

Tras el incidente tardaron varios minutos en relajarse y volver al asunto principal que era la dichosa publicación y que podían hacer para evitar el desastre. Arthur dijo que iría a las oficinas de la revista para evitarlo, pero todos estaban en contra, primero a causa de era claro que nada lograría y segundo porque su estado de ánimo podría desencadenar hechos muy lamentables.

Al final Kingsley decidió que iría el con personas de su confianza, de algo debía servir ser el ministro. Regreso en dos horas con la noticia que habían confiscado todos los ejemplares, e iniciaron una investigación ya que no contaban con pruebas de lo que escribieron, además que estaba implicada una menor de edad y era sumamente grave las acusaciones que hacían en contra de Lupin.

Todos respiraron tranquilos por eso, por ahora estaban protegidos. Incluso Ron estaba calmado, no le importaba que nadie más la hubiese visto, con que su familia la leyera era más que suficiente, había logrado lo que quería. En el tiempo que el ministro estuvo fuera se decidieron cosas importantes. La primera que Harry se iría a su casa definitivamente y por ahora no volvería a la madriguera; la segunda que Hermione también partía, era evidente que no podía continuar bajo el mismo techo que su ex, Harry la invito a alojarse con él, pero todos opinaron que no era conveniente y sugirieron otras soluciones, a las que la chica se negó y decidió ir a su casa aunque estuviera sola; la tercera Ginny estaba castigada hasta que comenzaran las clases, y tenía prohibido ver a su novio o comunicarse con el de cualquier manera, igual que con su amiga; la cuarta que a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Lupin, los padres estaban muy molestos y no querían que mantuviera ningún tipo de relación con sus hijos, ahora no lo consideraban buena influencia; y la ultima un poco sorprendente, que el ataque de Snape aunque justificado, molesto a Molly lo suficiente para declararlo persona no grata en su casa.

Decidieron que todos marcharían al amanecer, que sería en una hora. Los Sres. Weasley consideraban que ese alejamiento era lo que todos necesitaban para reflexionar sobre sus actos, y modificar ciertas conductas. No podían prohibirle a Harry y Hermione que se comunicaran, pero les sugirieron que lo hicieran lo menos posibles a fin de evitar nuevas habladurías y situaciones como las acontecidas que no pudieran remediar. Había sido una suerte que vieran la revista antes y contuvieran la desgracia. Fueron muy tajantes al decirles que se sentían sumamente decepcionados y heridos por todo. Después de eso los chicos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron de la madriguera pensando que quizás no volverían más.

Efectivamente Ron miraba todo calmado y feliz. Sus planes se ejecutaron como quiso y el resultado era el esperado, ahora estaban divididos y molestos los unos con los otros. Ya podía llevar a cabo la segunda parte, en unos días se realizarían los ataques.


	10. 10 El Primer Ataque

**Hola a todos. Primero que nada agredecer a las siguientes personas que siempre se toman el tiempito de hacer un Reviews**

**Always severus- mama shmi- alexza snape- tequila nervous- sailor mercuri- kuka snape- queen slytherin- jiji snape- aurora snape**

**Me encanta todo lo que me escriben y me alienta a seguir. Son geniales**

**Ahora AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**Contestando sus reviews para quienes creyeron que lo hecho por Ron con la revista era su venganaz PUES NO, lo dije, era solo el comienzo, el primer paso, a partir de ahora vienen los capitulos (varios) donde veran lo que el zanahorio es capaz de hacer por resentido. Asi que respiren profundo, tenga un vaso de agua a la mano y despues de leer descargense con sus comentarios**

**XOXO**

**Disfruten**

**CAPITULO X. EL PRIMER ATAQUE**

Lo que venía era lo más complejo de su venganza. Sabía como hacerlo, pero un pequeño error podría arruinar todo. Tenía que ser muy preciso, sincronizado, y sin fugas porque lo más importante de todo, era quedar protegido en las sombras, para que nunca se supiese de su participación. Era como un juego con varios participantes, cada uno tenía un rol, un objetivo, y una vez finalizada la misión era menester que no fueran atrapados. Para todo eso se preparó él y a los demás. No quedaba mucho tiempo debía ser antes del regreso al colegio, y por eso desafiando a sus padres, se fue de su casa a la de su amiguita muggle, no pensaba cumplir ningún castigo.

Se reunía con cada uno de los ejecutantes por separado y en diferentes sitios. Ninguno sabia de la existencia de otros, si alguno caía, no lo podían relacionar con el resto. No les decía que quería que hicieran un trabajo, no les hablo de su venganza, solo los incitaba con palabras y ponía ideas en sus mentes, que los otros tomaban como propias y al final parecía que el chico, solo los ayudaba a refinarlas; era como si ellos se aprovecharan de él y sus conocimientos y no al contrario. Creían que actuaban por voluntad propia, cuando lo que hacían sin saberlo, era estar bajo las órdenes de Ronald Weasley.

Otra consideración importante era decidir el día exacto, porque todos los ataques se producirían en uno solo y las horas de ellos eran más o menos iguales, no debía haber más de una hora de diferencia, para evitar que alguno pudiera alertar a los otros. Dos se producirían casi simultáneamente, y los otros dos juntos con un compás de espera igual. Esta sincronía era la parte más difícil; si alguno perdía el control y se adelantaba o dejaba pasar la oportunidad, o querían ejecutar planes por su cuenta todo se iría al traste. Como era el quien proveía las informaciones, los convenció que el mejor momento seria el 20 de agosto, aseguraba que sus presas estarían vulnerables y él se encargaría de ser necesario, de poner carnadas para atraerlos a las trampas. Debían estar preparados a partir de las ocho de la noche, solo por si alguno se adelantaba en ir al sitio donde los esperarían, pero la hora aproximada era las nueve y media de la noche para unos y las diez y treinta para otros. Les advirtió que tenían que tener paciencia, él les informaría cuando sus objetivos se acercaban a ellos.

Esos días antes de los ataques eran de tensión para los ahora divididos que no sabían lo que se avecinaba. Pensaban que nada peor podía ocurrir. Hermione, Harry, Remus y Severus, mantenían la comunicación aunque discretamente. Era obvio que alguien los espiaba y no querían suministrar más material con que destruirlos. Los más duro era el aislamiento de Ginny. Estaba muy vigilada por su madre y cualquier intento de contactarla solo empeoraría la situación. Cinco días más tarde Hermione tuvo una idea que los ayudaría a todos. Utilizo un hechizo similar al de las monedas del ED, para que transmitieran mensajes pero privados, podían seleccionar el destinatario sin que lo que escribieran pudiera ser leído por los demás; Severus la ayudo a perfeccionarlas y probarlas, solo faltaba ver como se la hacían llegar a Ginny con las instrucciones. Afortunadamente contaban con aliados que pasaban desapercibidos, los gemelos.

A Fred y George les parecía desproporcionada la reacción de sus padres, habían sacado todo de quicio y hasta los no involucrados como Snape, habían sufrido las consecuencias. Iban a ver a Harry y los otros cuando podían, y accedieron felices a entregar la moneda a su hermana, la pobre estaba triste y también bastante furiosa, quería saber quién rayos estaba detrás de las fotos y la información dada a Rita; todos querían saber, pero hasta ahora no tenían ni una idea, ni pudieron averiguar nada. Fueron muy solidarios en especial con Lupin, quien se sentía fatal con todo; era el más decaído y decepcionado con la reacción de algunos.

- Oye Remus no te desanimes, ya reaccionaran y verán que hiciste los mejor

- Es cierto, nosotros hubiésemos hecho lo mismo si Ginny nos pide entrar en esa tienda, la conocemos bien, nunca hubiese desistido en la idea, y era mejor que no entraran solas. Todos excepto ellos pensamos igual

- Sus padres piensan que me tome todo muy a la ligera, pero la verdad es que casi me da algo cuando supe que querían hacer. Y también hable muy seriamente con las dos cuando salimos

- Sí nos regañó bastante, y la forma en que nos habló nos dejó a las dos bastante pensativas, si ellos supieran el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras, solo le habrían dado las gracias, y lo querrían muy cerca de todos ustedes

- Ginny nos contó después. Nos dijo que tu Remus hiciste que se calmaran un poco sus hormonas y por primera vez, vio todo el panorama de las cosas, vio hacia el futuro y no solo la inmediatez

- De verdad yo solo he tratado de ayudarlas y cuidarlas. He querido evitar que cometan errores que les afecten para siempre, y no solo ellas, también me preocupo por Harry y ustedes. No entiendo cómo pudieron tan siquiera dudar y creer que podría aprovecharme de alguna manera

- Solo estaban en shock, ellos no piensan eso confía en nosotros. Ni siquiera por saber de tus capacidades de rastreador creen que podrías usarlas en ellas –se reían al decirlo-

- Eso no es gracioso Fred

- Claro que si lo sabes, y por cierto, hace tiempo que queríamos preguntarte si nos echarías una mano en caso de necesidad, si te presentamos a una chica tú podrías decirnos…

- Ni lo sueñen, tendrán que arreglárselas solos

- ¿Aunque se tratara de una emergencia?

- Eso George nunca será una emergencia y no insistan –ahora todos se reían de la cara de los gemelos. Ellos siempre servían para relajar el ambiente-

- Será, es triste pero lo aceptamos. Y tu Hermione te decimos lo mismo que a nuestra hermana, la próxima vez que quieran comprar ciertos artículos, piensen en nosotros, hemos desarrollado una línea completa para adultos; tenemos ropa interior sexy, aceites no solo con sabores sino también otras propiedades, te vamos a regalar un catálogo…

- FRED, no te parece que ya fue suficiente con lo anterior, a que viene incitarlas –Remus no podía creer lo que oía-

- Es cierto, además no le parece que no es momento para mercadear sus productos –Severus los miraba con cara de pocos amigos y una ceja muy levantada-

- Nada de eso, esto no es con ánimos de venta. Ustedes dos realmente creen que ellas van a dejar de sentir curiosidad y querer cosas como esas solo por el susto que pasaron. De eso nada, en algún momento volverán a las andadas y es mejor que lo hagan con nosotros, somos discretos podemos enviarlo por correo, y aunque fueran a la tienda nadie se va a enterar que compraron. Sean sinceros no es una mejor solución

- No sé porque crees que nosotras vamos a volver a comprar y menos con ustedes, con que lo sepan es más que suficiente para arrepentirnos

- Querida Hermione hieres nuestros sentimientos, seriamos incapaces de usar esa información en su contra o de decirlo a nadie

- Sé que no lo dirían, pero se burlarían bastante estoy segura

- De la manera que lo ponen suena razonable, pero mejor nos olvidamos todos de eso por un tiempo, les parece

- Remus tiene razón mejor cambiemos el tema

- Claro Harry, tu solo lo quieres evitar para que no te pidamos cuenta de lo que haces con nuestra hermana, pero ahora tendrás que confesar –los gemelos se burlaban y el chico solo acertaba a mirar al piso mientras el tono de su cara cambiaba de blanco a rojo-

Conversaron por otro buen rato hasta que los chicos se marcharon.

Remus pensaba que los gemelos tenían en parte razón. Cierto que los demás lo apoyaban y pensaba que ante la sorpresa que le dieron las chicas con sus curiosidades, actuó de la mejor manera y siempre pensando en protegerlas y guiarlas, pero le dolió sobre manera que Arthur y Molly dudaran de él y lo consideraran ahora una mala influencia, después de compartir tantas penurias y convertirlos en sus confidentes; se suponía que lo conocían bien y la duda ofendía.

Ahora cuando no estaba en el colegio, iba directamente a su casa para compartir con su hijo, y al N°12 solo iba cuando lo llamaban o los días martes y jueves que eran en el que todos se reunían para cenar; aun así no se quedaba más tiempo del necesario y se iba siempre sobre las nueve, generalmente en compañía de Hermione que marchaba a su casa. Era una rutina y una que Ron sabia gracias a la observación.

Dos de los compinches de Ronald ahora, eran unos licántropos que no habían participado en la batalla, más comedidos que la mayoría pero que guardaban un profundo rencor a cualquiera que consideraran un traidor a su especie, y Remus Lupin era uno de ellos. Los espoleaba diciendo que el odiaba su condición y a cuantos eran como el, que lo creía una maldición, que opinaba que la mayoría eran crueles y despiadados, y que lo que más anhelaba era que existiera una poción que eliminara por completo su condición de licántropo, además que fue un espía entre los de su clase para la orden. Al final ellos le dijeron que querían darle una lección, y el muy solidario se ofreció a ayudarlos. Indagaría el mejor lugar y momento. Unos días después, les dijo sobre sus actividades y horarios, que tenía una rutina y que según lo que pudo averiguar el 20 sería perfecto; ese día saldría de su cena sin que nadie lo acompañara a su destino, lo emboscarían afuera de su casa y lo trasladarían a un lugar apartado donde pudieran darle una demostración de sus pensamientos hacia él, solo les advirtió que no lo mataran a menos que quisieran a Dumbledore y su grupo tras de ellos. Los licántropos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no debían excederse y atacarían en la fecha pautada.

Ajenos al destino que se acercaba, el grupo de cuatro continuaba con sus actividades. Las cenas de los martes y jueves mejoraban el humor de todos, en especial de Remus que reía con los chistes de los chicos y contaba anécdotas del pequeño Teddy que cada día se parecía más a su madre; su abuela Andromeda estaba fascinada con eso y le tomaba miles de fotos, prometió llevar el álbum para la próxima velada. Era una lástima que no pudieran verlo, es especial Harry que era su padrino, pero hasta que averiguaran quien quería fastidiarlos, no se veían fuera de allí ni iban a casa de otros, ni siquiera Severus visitaba a Hermione en la suya a pesar de estar sola. El ministro tampoco tenía pistas de quien tomo las fotos, Rita se negaba a develar su fuente, y solo pudieron deducir que no era una simple persona que pasaba por allí con una cámara mágica, los habían estado siguiendo, la pregunta era como alguien había dado con ellos sin nunca se aparecían en el mismo lugar, estaban pasando algo por alto, pero que. Inclusive Dumbledore trato de averiguar sin resultados.

Siempre que entraban y salían de algún lugar estaban atentos a cualquier detalle. Una persona que les resultara familiar, una mirada, alguien que pareciera se escondía; llegados a un punto se sintieron paranoicos y algunos se relajaron.

Llego otro jueves y en la cena solo estaban los cuatro de costumbre. Fue una velada bastante agradable; tras la comida se sentaron en la sala a conversar y a ver unas fotos del hijo de Lupin. Estaba bastante grande, le cambiaba el color del cabello y según el padre el tono favorito era azul eléctrico. También transformaba el rostro en una especie de lobito, y lo hacía siempre que veía llegar a su padre a casa, era muy divertido y nadie sabía porque escogió esa forma, de alguna manera el niño parecía saber en lo que se convertía su progenitor una vez al mes. Remus les conto que esos días eran lo peor; estar lejos del bebe era un poco desesperante, y después las heridas que sufría y que lo viera así no le gustaba. En los últimos dos meses no había contado con la posición matalobos ya que Severus no la había podido elaborar y se habían acabado sus reservas, afortunadamente este mes se la daría y su estancia en la casa de los gritos sería más pacífica.

Llegada las nueve empezaron a despedirse para marchar; Harry les pidió que se quedaran un rato más, pero Lupin quería aprovechar estos días antes de su encierro para pasar más tiempo con su hijo, y si llegaba muy tarde y lo desvelaba demasiado su suegra se molestaría, no debía cambiar los hábitos de sueño del niño. En un principio llevaría a Hermione a su casa, pero ella insistió que no era necesario, se había ido sola otras veces más tarde y les mandaría un mensaje a través de las monedas al llegar. Salieron y cada uno se desapareció.

Remus llego a la calle de su casa, ya sentía el frio del otoño y acomodo mejor la bufanda al cuello. Veía las luces encendidas y se le ilumino el rostro, en unos segundos tendría a su hijo en sus brazos, se preguntaba de que color tendría el cabello y con que los sorprendería; le traía unos juguetes que mandaban sus tíos Severus y Hermione que seguro le encantarían. Estaba tan abstraído en estos pensamientos que no sintió que alguien se le acercaba. De repente unos brazos lo agarraban por la espalda y unas garras lo golpeaban en la cara, una mano se cerró en su cuello y antes de tener oportunidad a nada esa presión hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. Antes de sumirse en la oscuridad sintió la familiar sensación de desaparecerse.

Volvió en si tirado en un suelo de tierra cubierto de grama, su nariz pegada al piso olía la humedad y verdor, trato de incorporarse pero una fuerte patada a su estómago lo hizo caer de nuevo, a esta siguieron otras y golpes de manos en su rostro. Lo insultaban al mismo tiempo y le escupían.

- Aquí está el lobo traidor, el renegado de la especie –una patada- el que se cree moralmente superior al resto –otra en la espalda-, el que sueña con librarse de su maldición –ahora en las costillas-, el que se encierra todos los meses y toma pociones para evitar salir de caza contraviniendo sus instintos – una en el rostro-, desafías a tus congéneres y los espías a favor de quienes nos tratan como parias –ahora lo levantan por el cabello para escupirlo-, a partir de esta noche recordaras que no debes subestimar a los de tu especie –otro golpe en la cara- por ser un mago peludo –lo tira al piso-

No veía bien, todo estaba oscuro y no reconocía ninguna voz. Pasados los primeros minutos de golpiza, lo levantaron del suelo, alguien fuerte lo sostenía por los brazos colocados en su espalda, otro jalaba de su cabello levantándole la cara, se reía y se burlaba, de pronto lo soltó y comenzó a impactar su puño en el estómago y las costillas.

- Ahora dime mago, como si eres tan superior no te puedes defender de nosotros –puño al estómago-, será que necesitas este pedazo de madera –le mostro la varita que giraba en su mano-, no eres nadie sin ella cierto, solo otro mortal más –otro golpe igual-

- ¿Qué es lo quieren, porque hacen esto? –apenas podía hablar-

- No lo sabes aun. Estas pagando por lo que le has hecho a tu especie, eres un licántropo y es insultante para nosotros que lo rechaces como lo haces. Siempre escondiéndote en vez de vivir con orgullo tu condición, dejas que te menosprecien, y aun así te crees superior al resto por reprimir tus impulsos. Los que son como tú nos perjudican –un puño a la cara que le rompió la nariz-

Siguieron varios minutos más de agresión. Se detenían dejaban que Lupin tomara aliento y volvían a comenzar. Lo tiraban al suelo y cuando el gateaba tratando de alejarse lo volvían a patear. No paraban de reír mientras lo hacían; estaban medio borrachos cuando lo capturaron y ahora seguían bebiendo.

- Mira la luna lobo, no es preciosa, se pondrá llena en un par de días, deberíamos quedarnos contigo y amarrarte a un árbol antes del anochecer, para que te transformes ahí y no puedas evitar ser lo que eres. Cerca hay un poblado, no te gustaría hincarle el diente a un humano y no a un animal.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado Remus no sabía, podían ser minutos u horas. Estaba todo golpeado no podía ni moverse y sus captores no parecían perder el ánimo. Uno de ellos se alejó y vio tras un rato que aparecía una luz, como de fuego, eso no pintaba bien. El otro simplemente lo observaba divertido; sus compañeros de raza podían ser muy crueles, ya lo sabía del tiempo que convivio con ellos para servir de espía a la orden. Se preguntaba que más le tenían preparado.

- Dime mago te gusta el fuego. Yo los he visto jugar con él, claro que esos tenían su amada varita. Esta tuya es muy bonita, me pregunto que podría hacer yo con ella, debería probar si es cierto que la magia es mental y a mí no me serviría de nada, ¿Lo intentamos? –apunto directamente a su víctima caída, pero era cierto, una varita en manos de un simple mortal no era nada, solo un trozo de madera bonitamente trabajada-. Que lastima que no funcione me podría haber divertido con ella, pero no importa el fuego servirá.

Lo tomo del cabello y lo arrastro hasta la fogata. Su amiguito tenía un trozo de madera en la mano, una antorcha, se comenzó a acercar a Lupin, coloco su pie sobre el pecho y pego la llama a su rostro. Remus gritaba mientras lo quemaban.

- Te incomoda, pensé que te gustaría, es una lástima que no. No te aflijas seguro existe alguna pomada mágica que te pueda aliviar, seguro hasta te pueden quitar la cicatriz.

Al terminar de decirlo lo volvían a quemar ahora en el brazo.

- Sabes, habíamos pensado que quizás podrían hacerte desaparecer cualquier rastro de esta noche, y esa no es la idea. Queremos que te quede algo, un recuerdo de nosotros para que nunca olvides quien ni que eres. Lo que te vamos a hacer estoy seguro no lo podrás borrar, te va a encantar.

Le retiraron la camisa y siguieron poniendo la antorcha contra su piel. Remus no sabía que hacer, estaba indefenso sin su varita, ellos tenían razón, sin ella no podía hacer nada, tan siquiera enviar un mensaje a través de la moneda que estaba en su pantalón. No sabía si soportaría más tiempo de tortura. Vio que uno de ellos se acercaba a la fogata y extraía un objeto largo de ella, parecía de metal y en la punta horizontal estaba iluminado de rojo. No supo que era hasta que se lo mostraron.

- Esto te va a marcar de por vida. ¿Ves la inscripción que hay aquí, lees lo que dice?, no, dice LOBO, y se quedara siempre en tu piel. Dime que no es un lindo detalle, dicen que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres fuertes que parecen malos, si lo piensas bien te hacemos un favor, cada vez que te quites la ropa y los otros lo vean, pensaran que eres un tipo rudo y te tendrán miedo. Quieras o no ahora mostraras el orgullo de lo que corre por tus venas.

Lo pusieron boca arriba, uno se colocó sobre sus hombros sujetando sus manos y el otro sobre sus piernas haciendo presión con su cuerpo, este era el que blandía el fierro quemador, con una siniestra sonrisa lo presiono contra el pecho de Lupin por encima del ombligo. Los gritos que este emitió quebraron el silencio de la noche de forma desgarradora; cualquiera que los oyera se daría cuenta que una pobre alma estaba siendo torturada sin compasión haciéndole sentir un dolor insoportable. Cuando retiro el fierro, Remus estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

Tirado en el piso parecía un despojo humano. Tenía rota la nariz y la boca, adicional a una herida en la frente que sangraba profusamente. El rostro y cuerpo lleno de quemaduras adicionales a la creada por la marca. Poco a poco iba saliendo de la inconciencia y sus torturadores le ayudaron arrojándole agua helada, que por un instante le refresco las heridas, repitieron eso unas cuatro veces, hasta que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

- Dime Remus Lupin ¿crees que tus supuestos amigos te ayudaran o si mueres aquí ni notaran tu ausencia? Apuesto que algunos pensaran que será mejor para tu hijo no tener padre, que tener uno tan patético. ¿y que pensaran de tu nuevo accesorio, les gustara o solo les recordara cada vez que lo vean lo que realmente eres y se alejaran de ti? –se reían complacidos de verlo así, la maldad se transparentaba en sus ojos-. Esta es la última advertencia, no vuelvas a creerte mejor que el resto de nosotros, te acabamos de demostrar que no eres más poderoso, que no se te olvide. Y ahora un último regalito para que sientas mejor tus heridas –arrojaron sal sobre todo su cuerpo y vieron complacidos como gritaba y se retorcía del dolor.

Tras esto los licántropos se fueron dejándolo ahí abandonado a su suerte. Su varita quedo en el piso a un metro de distancia, no era mucho, pero no se podía mover. Miraba las estrellas y pensaba si llegaría vivo al amanecer y cuanto faltaría para eso. Quizás Andromeda avisara a los otros al ver que no llegaba y no recibía mensaje alguno; él nunca se ausentaba sin decirle, pero aunque así hiciera, como iban a dar con él, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, bien podría ser otro país. Si no se podía mover un metro menos desaparecerse. Tendría que seguir allí hasta que se repusiera un poco. Comenzó a pensar en algo que lo ayudara a alegarse del dolor que sentía, algo que le diera la esperanza y fuerzas que necesitaba.

"_Tengo que volver a casa, Teddy me espera. Y sé que tengo amigos leales, seguro alguno al saber que he desaparecido tratara de encontrarme; sé que Albus no me abandonara, y Severus y Harry y Hermione ellos tampoco, y Ginny sé que ella tampoco. Ginny… a pesar que no nos hemos visto en días, sé que ella también se preocupara, si ella también… Ginny"_

Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de desvanecerse y sus últimas palabras también. Sin darse cuenta dijo el nombre de la chica, como llamándola, y su rostro fue la última imagen, nadie los sabia pero ellos ahora eran muy cercanos. Quedo en el frio suelo, con la respiración agitada, pero se volvía más lenta conforme transcurría el tiempo, y el frio de la estación, comenzaba a entumecer su cuerpo, lo refrescaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo embotaba. La fogata encendida comenzaba a disminuir, su vida también dependía del tiempo que permaneciera ardiendo, y parecía que el que fuera no sería suficiente para él.

Esta era el primer ataque, pero los otros se estaban sucediendo también. Si sus amigos estaban incapacitados, quien podría ayudarlo, y quien los ayudaría a todos. Mientras él pensaba en Ginny y la llamaba, la pobre chica estaba pasando por una tortura mucho peor. Ella y Hermione también.


	11. 11 El Segundo Ataque

**Hola a todos he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo. Antes algunas respuestas**

**Alwayseverus: ****No te puedo adelantar nada de esa otra parejita pero si hay algo ahi y pronto lo veran**

**Aurorasnape:**** Si puedo ser muy detallista y la idea es que puedan vivir la historia lo mas parecido posible a como se crea en mi mente y todo tenga concordancia y sentido, a veces me paso de perfeccionista, espero que a ninguno le moleste. Eso tambien tiene que ver con el tipo de historias que me gustan, que no sean muy superficiales.**

**Sailormercuri:**** Sera un placer que lo tortures tienes todo mi permiso y de hecho te voy a dar una sorpresita especialmente para ti para que se cumpla tu pedido. No te dire cuando y todavia falta, pero te avisare**

**Kukasnape:**** No me imagine que vivirias tanto la historia para llegar a afectarte de esa manera pero me complace que lo hagas (si lo se es un poquito de ego pero a que escritor aunque sea amateur no le gusta que se involucren con sus relatos hasta casi hacerlos suyos, es todo un honor) Para aclarar este fics es de romance y tambien un drama y lo siento cariño pero ahora es que falta, asi que respira profundo, al final el sol sale para todos**

**Tequilanervous/ mamashmi/ Alexzasnape:**** Todos quieren un merecido para Ron y va a tardar. El que si algiuen podra detenerlo, sorry tendran que seguir leyendo para saber**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**** Para este capitulo en vez de agua les recomiendo una manzanilla o una valeriana, es maldad en estado puro, asi que avisados quedan, para evitar estados nerviosos, desesperacion, y deseos de estrellar algo contra una pared, armense con una bebida algo dulce y paciencia.**

**Recuerden lo que no mata fortalece**

**Los quiero y gracias por seguir aqui**

**XOXO**

**CAPITULO XI. EL SEGUNDO ATAQUE**

Faltaban dos días para concretar los planes y Ron estaba bastante inquieto. No dejaba de pensar que tanto le haría a la traidora de su ex, él se ocuparía personalmente. Quería que sufriera y gozar con ella, deseaba que cuando el vampiro la tocara ella lo rechazara acordándose de lo sucedido. Tantas ideas en su mente, pero no sabía cuál realizar primero y cuales descartar. Lo único que había decidido era el lugar donde la llevaría, la casa de su amiguita muggle que estaba fascinada de conocer un mago verdadero. La chica acepto bastante bien la verdad cuando él decidió decirle que era, y una de las cosas que ayudo a eso fue el momento en que lo hizo, durante el sexo.

Cuando se acostaban le hacía algunas cosas mágicas para que ella disfrutara más. Al principio la chica solo se mostraba feliz y muy complacida y lo alababa constantemente. Pero después de una semana empezó a preguntarle cómo era que lograba todas esas cosas tan divinas en ella; y el decidió mostrarse tal cual y su poder. Mientras la penetraba esa noche empezó a decirle que podía darle aún más placer, solo si ella prometía que nada de lo que viera lo repetiría a nadie, cuando la chica extasiada acepto comenzó la demostración.

- Ves esta varita cariño, no es de juguete, y con ella puedo darte mucho mas

- Muéstrame Ron, quiero mas

- Siente esto –y sin otra palabra apunto a la chica y de inmediato su clítoris comenzó a vibrar-

- OH RON DEMONIOS COMO LO HACES SIN TOCARME!

- Soy un mago, uno verdadero, no son ilusiones, existimos pero estamos escondidos, y esta noche te voy a demostrar como puedo usar mi magia para darte goce durante horas sin parar. ¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Podrás aguantar?

- OH si, usa tu magia para que me cojas mejor cariño, quiero hacerlo toda la noche, y claro que voy a aguantar

Después de eso, siguieron varias horas en que el chico uso todo lo que sabía. Lo que más le encantaba a ella era que aunque el acabara lo podía volver a hacer de inmediato, solo tenía que tocar su pene con la varita y este se ponía duro como una roca; era como no tener principio ni fin, solo una placentera continuidad. Después de cinco horas, cuando la amante rogo por descanso, la dejo tranquila. Ella solo dijo que era maravilloso saber que existían los magos, y solo le pedía que siguiera dándole tanto placer; por supuesto no se lo diría a nadie, de eso solo disfrutaría ella. Días más tarde le pidió que en fecha veinte lo dejara solo en la casa y no regresara hasta la noche del siguiente día; el la necesitaba para terminar sus proyectos, de los que le había contado muy poco y mentiras además –recuerdas que te dije que unos magos muy malos me hicieron daño, bien ese día hare algo para desquitarme y no quiero que estés en peligro, solo lo hago por tu seguridad cariño-. Así la chica acepto sin hacer más preguntas, y el lugar donde nadie los encontraría estaba a su disposición.

Para Hermione fue bastante vergonzoso lo ocurrido con la revista; la habían visto en fotos con esa sugerente ropa, y en ese momento por un segundo se sintió desnuda ante todos. Cuando llego a su casa sintió un gran alivio de librarse de las miradas acusadoras de los Sres. Weasley y en especial de no tener que soportar al imbécil de Ronald por más tiempo. Apenas pudo hablar con Severus cuando la dejo en su casa, quedaron en reunirse después en el N°12. Cuando volvieron a verse él estaba realmente molesto con el mocoso Weasley por los insultos, y por el dichoso reportaje; cuando descubriera quien fue el autor real de todo le daría una muy merecida lección, y Harry y Remus pensaban ayudarlo.

Si bien es cierto que no se veían todos los días, sus encuentros se producían con regularidad y el tiempo a solas siguió siendo al menos el suficiente para satisfacerlos. Compartían con Harry y los otros bastante, pero el chico era muy gentil al no acapararlos y en no molestar cuando se retiraban a la habitación del profesor. Allí se producían episodios cada vez más apasionados, y desde el segundo día de aquellos con el dueño de la casa ahí, siempre recordaban poner un hechizo aislante para que los gemidos y gritos de la joven no volvieran a ser escuchados por su amigo, quien después que la joven se fuera luego del primer momento en que les dio intimidad hablo con Snape para decirle, que si bien no tenía ningún problema con lo que hicieran en privado y además lo imaginaba, le agradecía usaran los medios suficientes para que él no se enterara otra vez.

- Veras Severus yo sé que tú eres un hombre adulto y sabes tener cuidado, así que no temo por ella, pero la verdad oír a Hermione gemir como una posesa y gritar tu nombre cuando tiene un orgasmo, es algo que me puedo evitar, no quiero traumatizarme

- Lamento eso Harry, no lo pensé, es la costumbre de estar solos aquí

- No hay problema solo no lo olviden la próxima, y ya que hablamos de sus actividades, Hermione tiene mi edad y tú y Remus nos hablaron mucho del sexo y de no apresurarse y de la abstinencia, y siento curiosidad, ¿Todo lo que nos dijeron no aplica a ustedes por ser tu mayor?, no es un reproche

- Lo que les dijimos aplica a todos sin excepción, y ya que te preocupa que ella se haya apresurado conmigo, déjame decirte que todo lo que escuchaste no implica que hayamos consumado el acto en si, pensé que sabrías que no es necesario para darle placer a una mujer, hay otras formas

- Claro que lo sé pero, de verdad me estás diciendo que ella grita de esa manera sin que tú… sabes… y lo que dice… da la impresión…

- Ella todavía es virgen, yo no tengo prisa

- Merlín,… si grita así con preámbulos no quiero imaginar como lo hará… después

- Tranquilo no te vas a enterar

- Gracias de verdad que te lo agradecería en el alma

Lo primero que hablaron los enamorados en privado fue acerca de la ropita y jugueticos que la chica adquirió.

- Dime querida, hay segundas intenciones con tus compras –la cejita levantada y el rostro serio no podían faltar-

- Bueno yo… yo pensé que quizás sería apropiado tener algo más adulto y apropiado para cuando… nosotros… nuestros encuentros… -estaba tan roja y avergonzada que no podía hablar-

- Tus intenciones entonces son seducirme con lingerie –no era una pregunta- ¿Y los juguetes?

- NO… no pensé eso, solo quería que me vieras bonita y atractiva y solo compre unas lociones corporales

- Lo de las lociones suena muy inofensivo pero lo otro implica que esperabas que llegáramos más lejos, tan lejos como para verlas en ti, ¿es lo que has pensado?, ¿has deseado sentirte mujer en mis brazos? –la miraba muy dulce-

- Sí Severus, es lo que he deseado y desde antes que todo comenzara. He pensado mucho en ese momento y necesito que me veas deseable como una mujer adulta, no quiero sentirme menos que cualquier otra con quien hayas compartido tu cama

- Podrías explicarme cómo es eso que me has deseado desde antes –su cara de sorpresa era inmensa-

- Ahora no, otro día te lo prometo

- Está bien, entonces yo te explicare algo. Ninguna mujer con la que haya estado se podría comparar contigo y no al revés. El sexo Hermione no es lo mismo que hacer el amor. Lo primero es simple placer carnal, lo segundo es algo más profundo que implica sentimientos, amor hacia la persona con quien estas. Hasta ahora yo jamás le he hecho el amor a ninguna mujer, solo he tenido sexo. Contigo es diferente, aun sin estar dentro de ti físicamente, siento que lo estoy en tu alma, con cada caricia que te doy te hago el amor. No recuerdas que me preguntaste si podías amarme sin desearme y lo que te respondí. Te deseo porque te amo, y aunque no te viera con ropa sensual, igual querría sentir tu cuerpo. Tú nunca Hermione Granger serás menos que ninguna mujer para mi

- Yo también te deseo por que te amo, y es muy importante lo que me acabas de decir me da confianza y seguridad en mí. Ahora dime y se sinceró ¿no te interesa verme con lo que compre?

- Claro que me interesa, el conjuntico que tenías en la foto era muy sexy, solo me da un poquito de celos que otros hayan podido admirar tu cuerpo con el

- Eso fue horrible, solo agradezco que no fue el resto del mundo. Y tu cariño podrás verlo en vivo, soy tuya amor, solo tú tienes mi cuerpo, y serás el primero en tenerme sin restricciones, se lo importante que es para ti

- ¿Crees que me importa mucho ser el primero, ser el hombre que te quite tu virginidad?

- ¿acaso no es así?, pensé que a todos les importaba la pureza de la mujer que aman

- Si hubieses tenido cien amantes antes que llegara a tu vida igual te amaría. Pequeña tonta inexperta, tu castidad es un adicional. ¿Es agradable que sea así? Sí lo es, ser quien te enseñe a disfrutar y a sentir, tener el placer de amoldarte a mí, tener el honor de ser quien te inicie y el único; ahora ¿es la primera consideración? No, Lo más importante Hermione no es ser el primero, sino el último porque eso significa que estarás conmigo por siempre y me serás fiel, cualquiera que no lo sepa es solo un imbécil. ¿No sabes que hay mujeres reprimidas que llegan virgen al matrimonio por costumbres e hipocresías sociales para luego volverse unas locas que experimentan de todo y no con el marido?, a esos infelices de que les valió ser el primero si su mujer después se mete en la cama con otros. A ellas les falto vivir lo que querían porque era moralmente incorrecto y creen que al estar casadas ya no importa, que ya cumplieron con su deber de castas y puras y les llego su oportunidad de hacer lo que quieren, eso es peor y por mucho que haber podido ser unas libertinas antes

- Con cada palabra y gesto te amo más, nunca pensé las cosas desde ese punto de vista, pero tienes razón muchas mujeres tienen amantes como si no les bastara con sus esposos

- Eso también tiene otra respuesta, una cosa es que hayan sido una reprimidas en asuntos sexuales que no implicaban a su hombre y otra factible es que aunque no lo fueran su pareja no las satisface como lo necesitan y buscan a otros que le cumplan

- Entonces son varias consideraciones, de verdad que esto de las relaciones es bastante complejo

- Lo es, en lo que a nosotros respecta solo espero que si tú en algún momento necesitas experimentar algo sea lo que sea me incluya o no me lo digas, no es ser infiel si yo lo sé y lo acordamos, y también espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas y poder satisfacerte en todo

- Ya sabes que no tengo experiencia pero estoy muy satisfecha contigo y lo que ha pasado, de verdad Sev no me imagino estar con otro hombre ni se me ocurre que me pudiera haberme enamorado de alguien mejor para mí, creo no te imaginas cuanto me haces sentir y tu amor has sobrepasado todas mis expectativas en muchas áreas; y solo para que sepas tengo puesto uno de los conjuntos que compre –lo miraba muy divertida-

- Eso cariño no se le dice a un hombre que lleva conteniéndose desde que llegaste para no lazarse encima tuyo y arrancarte la ropa –la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, se había terminado la conversación-

El día que Ron entro a la casa fue el primero que se quedaron semi desnudos por lo menos ella; ya se habían despojado de las camisas desde la noticia que llevaba las prendas compradas, y cada vez que subían a la habitación le mostraba una diferente. Después de ese encuentro fue imposible no quitarle lo que tuviera, y unos días después siguiendo el curso natural la despojo de su pantalón. En realidad más que quitárselo él lo hizo ella. Estaban en la cama como siempre, ella encima acariciando todo su pecho para después comenzar a recorrerlo con su lengua haciéndolo gemir. Las manos de Severus dibujaban figuras en su espalda y en el momento que la boca de su novia llego a sus tetillas, sus manos bajaron a su trasero acariciándolo por primera vez. Después de un rato así, la chica abrió su pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo, el trato de impedirlo, y ella lo convenció de dejarla seguir diciendo que solo quería mostrarle la parte inferior de su conjunto. Cuando ya podía ver la prenda la coloco debajo de él y término el trabajo que ella había comenzado. No la tocaba en esa zona, solo la presionaba contra el para ayudarla a conseguir el orgasmo. No llegaron más lejos hasta el fatídico día.

Todo ocurría como siempre, ella semi desnuda, el sin camisa y ahora con su pantalón abierto. Ella sobre él frotando sexo con sexo mientras su amante besaba sus senos y sus manos la ayudaban en su movimiento tomándola por la cadera y su regazo. Llego el momento de hacerla explotar y antes quería acariciarla completa, le gustaba siempre estar encima en ese momento para controlar la situación. Sus manos en sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura, sus senos, su cuello, sus brazos, su rostro, pero nunca en su entrepierna; sus dedos delineaban alrededor de esa área sin adentrarse y cuando ya subía a su vientre, las manos de ella lo animaron a conocer más su cuerpo.

- No amor, no limites tus caricias, no ves como deseo que no haya rincón de mi cuerpo que no conozcas

- Huelo tu humedad que me incita a sentirla con mis manos, a comprobar su cantidad

- Hazlo, dijiste que avanzaríamos cuando estuviera lista, no es solo la necesidad de mi cuerpo Severus lo sabes, o necesitas parar porque no podrías contenerte y me harías el amor

- Soy capaz de controlarme, estas lista para más pero no para todo, no aun –y al decirlo coloco su mano donde ella lo pedía- tan mojada cariño –su dedo bajaba y subía haciéndola gemir-

- Oh amor se siente tan bien, soñé tanto con que hicieras esto

- ¿Qué hacía en tus sueños?

- Tu dedo en mi intimidad, jugando con ella, presionando mi punto exacto, tan delicioso –tenía los ojos cerrados-

- ¿Y qué hacías tú mientras lo pensabas? –besaba su cuello- ¿Te acariciabas amor, como? –introdujo su dedo debajo de la tela

- Sí, imaginaba que eras tú conmigo en mi cama, me desnudaba y me tocaba

- Quiero ver tu humedad –le quito la única prenda que faltaba- quiero ver como te tocas, hazlo para mi Hermione, muéstrame como lo haces pensando en mí, ¿lo harás cariño?

- Si Sev, ve como lo hago y después me lo harás tu –abrió más sus piernas y bajo su mano para comenzar-

- Tan hermosa, tan hembra –estaba arrodillado frente a ella y se desprendió de su pantalón- sigue amor es fascinante verte –pasaron varios minutos-

- Te gusta lo que ves, ahora necesito que seas tú –tomo la mano de su hombre y la coloco donde había estado la suya-

- Estas empapada y dispuesta, tu clítoris tan duro, -la acariciaba lento y tortuoso- ¿te gusta o era mejor en tus fantasías?

- AH Sev, no pares amor, esto es mejor que todo lo que haya sentido antes –tocaba sus senos y mordía sus labios-

- Sabes Hermione conozco la piel de todo tu cuerpo, tu aroma, tu humedad, y ahora necesito conocer tu sabor –encendido de pasión llevo su boca directamente a su vagina y comenzó a lamer su punto de placer-

- Oh Merlín Severus –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de empezar a gemir descontroladamente. Su cuerpo se arqueaba y sus manos acariciaban el cabello de su amado y lo presionaba más contra ella. Pasaba el tiempo, sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento y fue justo lo que sucedió-

- AHHH SEV NO PARES CARIÑO, MAS AMOR SIIIII SEVVVVVVV AHHH, AMOR PENETRAME, SEVERUS POR FAVOR TE NECESITO TODO TE QUIERO DENTRO DE MI AHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Disfruta amor –seguía acariciándola con su dedo- pronto te hare toda mía, solo que no será hoy

- ¡Por favor te necesito, por favor, por favor, quiero más, dame más!

- Tienes idea como me pone verte descontrolada pidiéndomelo así, es casi una tortura, … te voy a dar un poco más Hermione y será todo por ahora –se recostó a su lado comenzó a besarla y su dedo empezó a adentrase en ella-

- Ahhggg –sentía un poco de dolor-

- Estas tan estrecha y cerrada por eso te duele un poco ¿nunca llegaste hasta aquí tú misma cierto?

- No es la primera vez

- Relájate amor pronto sentirás solo placer –la penetraba y al mismo tiempo frotaba su clítoris-

- Quiero tocarte Severus, déjame darte placer, lo necesito –coloco su mano en su pene por encima del interior- enséñame como hacerlo

Después de eso lo que vino fue lujuria total. Estaba tan excitado que cuando ella lo toco, sin resistirse saco su miembro endurecido de la prisión que tenía rato incomodándolo, tomo la mano de su novia y comenzó a masturbarse con ella enseñándole como hacerlo, cuando ella consiguió el ritmo, el volvió a penetrarla con su dedo. Ambos gemían y se besaban, cada vez más rápido los movimientos hasta que ambos sonoramente llegaron al clímax derramándose uno en la mano del otro. Tenían una gran sonrisa al finalizar.

Hermione se sentía feliz, flotando. Durante la cena él estuvo más atento y cariñoso que de costumbre, continuamente le besaba la frente y los labios y cuando se retiraron al salón a conversar con Harry y Remus, se sentaron en el mismo sillón ella en sus piernas recostada en su pecho, protegida en sus brazos, y la forma en que se miraban, ella se veía tan frágil aunque feliz y el parecía querer calmarla y expresarle que todo estaba bien; sus amigos se veían entre ellos como preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba, que había ocurrido en la habitación. Después de un rato hablando llego la hora de irse. Estuvo a punto de pasar la noche con él, pero sería demasiada tentación y lo mejor era dormir en su propia cama. En ese estado llego a su casa, radiante, dichosa, y totalmente despistada, tanto que no noto una presencia hasta que esta le hablo.

- Hola Hermione, tiempo sin verte, te divertiste hoy con tus amigos

No podía creerlo frente a ella estaba Ronald Weasley. Se puso pálida e instintivamente tanteo su pantalón en busca de su varita solo para recordar que la dejo en su habitación al llegar, y ahora estaba en el comedor.

- Qué demonios haces en mi casa, como te atreves

- Por qué tan enojada, solo quiero conversar

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, fuera, lárgate ahora mismo

- Está bien me voy, es inútil seguir aquí –se acercó peligrosamente-

- No te acerques –pero no le dio tiempo a nada la tomo por un brazo y se desaparecieron-

- ¿Dónde me trajiste y para qué?

- Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente que pienso saldar ahora –le apunto con su varita, la petrifico y la llevo levitando hasta la cama-

- Ahora querida comienza la diversión

La ato a la cama y retiro el hechizo de inmovilidad. Se colocó encima y de un tirón rasgo en dos la blusa de ella. Hermione se retorcía y gritaba, no tenía forma de evitar lo que le hacía, comenzó a llorar a causa de la desesperación y solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente "Severus ayúdame".

- Bonita prenda, es una de las que compraste para exhibirle a tu amado murciélago verdad

- Ron déjame ir no sé de qué hablas –como sabia de ellos dos-

- ¿No lo sabes mujerzuela hipócrita? Hablo de lo que haces con el asqueroso de Snape y no me mientas porque los vi !. Te voy a refrescar la memoria, le hacías masajes y después le pediste que te desvistiera, dejaste que te manoseara y le pedias más, ¿ahora recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo que nos vistes? –estaba pálida-

- Fui a la casa y cuando subieron me escondí en un armario y presencie todo ramera –cruzo su cara con su mano-

- ¡Ahora me golpeas eres un animal! Sí estoy con Severus y no es tu problema no soy nada tuyo!

- ME DEJASTE POR EL LO SE. DIJISTE QUE TE DIO ASCO CUANDO TE TOQUE Y TODOS ME DIERON LA ESPALDA POR DEFENDERTE, SI SUPIERAN LO QUE HACES A NADIE LE EXTRAÑARÍA ESTO, TE LO MERECES

- NO MEREZCO QUE ME TRATES ASÍ Y NO ME TOQUES

- HOY VOY A HACER LO QUE ME DE LA GANA Y NADIE ME VA A DETENER

La besaba a la fuerza y mordía su cuello, arranco su brasier para apretar sus senos y meterlos en su boca. La chica lloraba desesperada y se revolvía tratando de apartarlo sin conseguir nada, estaba a su merced en un lugar desconocido. Igual que con su camisa destrozo su pantalón y su panty, se veía furioso, sus toques solo la lastimaban.

- Espere mucho para verte desnuda y no estas nada mal

- ¡Detente Ron suéltame por favor!

- ¿Detenerme? Si esto apenas empieza, abre tu piernas

- NO DEJAME –estaba histérica-

- TE DIJE QUE TE ABRAS –lo hizo con sus manos obligándola y araño sus muslo en el forcejeo-

- NO, NO, NO ME TOQUES RON ME LASTIMAS

- ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO DEVOLVERTE EL DAÑO QUE ME HICISTE –sin piedad y con saña comenzó a penetrarla con sus dedos- NO ES RICO HERMIONE ¿NO? SI TE LO HICIERA SNAPE SEGURO GRITARÍAS DE PLACER PERO NO IMPORTA YO TE VOY A HACER GRITAR TAMBIÉN

Era totalmente horrible y cruel, mientras ella más se resistía mayor fuerza empleaba para embestirla, después de unos minutos paro y la tomo de la cara para volver a besarla. La pobre solo lloraba y suplicaba que se detuviera, pero él no la escuchaba y parecía que sus pedidos solo lo molestaban más. Sin aviso alguno comenzó a golpearle la cara y jalarle el cabello mientras la insultaba con palabras obscenas; de pronto se quitó el pantalón tomo su pene y empezó a restregárselo en la boca.

- ¡Esto es un hombre de verdad y pronto vas a sentirlo en tu interior!

- NO RON NO LO HAGAS TE LO SUPLICO TEN PIEDAD

- PIEDAD CONTIGO NUNCA

- NO VES EL ASCO QUE ME DAS ALEJATE TE ODIO, TE ODIO ASQUEROSO –esas palabras le costaron caro-

- ¡ASCO PUTA! TRAGATE TUS PALABRAS –la tomo del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarla hasta que estaba totalmente roja y apunto de desmayarse-

- AHORA SI TE VOY A COGER. CADA VEZ QUE EL MURCIÉLAGO TE TOQUE RECUERDA ESTO HERMIONE

- NOOOOOOOOOO SI LO HACES TE JURO QUE HARE QUE TE PUDRAS EN AZKABAN SI SEVERUS NO TE MATA ANTES, NADIE TE DEFENDERÁ NI SIQUIERA TUS PADRES, SERÁS SOLO UN MALDITO VIOLADOR –para su fortuna sus palabras lo hicieron dudar y se alejó-

Era cierto, si lo hacía lo acusarían de violentarla, y eso era mucho peor que la agresión que había planeado, podría salvarse de esos cargos ya tenía pensada una estrategia, diría que se encontraba bajo la maldición imperius y no sabía lo que hacía. El andaba solo y todavía había mortifagos sueltos y otros seguidores del Lord, cualquiera podía haberse aprovechado de eso y averiguado el resentimiento que le tenía a su ex, no era un secreto el mismo lo había relatado en diferentes lugares; entonces que mejor venganza para la amiga de Harry Potter que una persona de su confianza la atacara. Se controló, volvió a lo planificado y comenzó su actuación.

- ¡Eres una sangre sucia y yo no debo enlodarme contigo. Solo debo hacerte daño sin ensuciar mi cuerpo!

- ¿Por qué Ron, tanto me odias que debes lastimarme?

- Solo sé que debo dañarte, tú debes pagar por todo y yo debo disfrutarlo

- ¿Por qué hablas así? Tú no eres cruel ni defensor de la sangre limpia

- CALLATE SI LO SOY, MI LINAJE ES PURO Y VOY A HACER LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, VAS A SUFRIR RAMERA SANGRE SUCIA

Sin otra palabra se abalanzo a la cama, la soltó y la jalo del cabello para tirarla en el suelo y agredir su cuerpo repetidamente. Golpearle el rostro, el estómago, su cabeza contra el piso y también para satisfacerse marcándola con mordiscos que le daba luego de besarla, apretando sin compasión sus pezones disfrutando de su dolor, de cada grito, de cada lágrima. Más de una hora transcurrió desde que la rapto, y ya satisfecho de verla impotente ante él y casi inconsciente decidió que era suficiente; con su varita hizo que la ropa rota volviera a su cuerpo, la tomo del brazo y se aparecieron en casa de la chica donde la dejo tirada en medio de la sala y se marchó.

Hermione sintió todo lo que le hizo pero en algún momento desconecto su conciencia de su cuerpo porque luchaba en vano tratando de huir. Se aferraba al recuerdo de su felicidad al lado de Severus, si sus caricias eran el paraíso lo que ocurría ahora era definitivamente el infierno. El dolor crecía y crecía sin cesar, los insultos a gritos y los golpes más fuertes por instantes la hacían regresar, hasta que al final se dio cuenta que tenía de nuevo su ropa que una opresión en su cuerpo al absorbía y que volvía a su casa, y estaba tirada en el frio suelo. Con gran esfuerzo se levantó y busco su varita en su cuarto, necesitaba llegar junto a él ese era el único pensamiento, se concentró rogando que ya nada saliera mal y se desapareció con rumbo a Grimmauld Place.

- Severus, Sev…Severus –dio pasos trastabillando- SEVERUS…. SEVERUS! –ya no le quedaban más fuerzas y cayó al piso sin poderse levantar- donde estas amor te necesito, Severus –eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse-.

Dos ataques terminados, dos víctimas caídas y otras tres que ahora se enfrentaban al peligro, todos sufrirían, y algunos los harían por partida doble.


	12. 12 El Tercer Ataque

**Hola a todos. Trate de actualizar lo antes posible para que no desesperaran con esta parte de la historia.**

**Se que ahora odian mas al zanahoria, todos los que han escrito sus reviews me han pedido sangre, y por cierto gracias por seguir haciendolo, a los escritores amauters eso es lo que nos inspira a seguir y cuidar de no bajar la calidad de las historias que se originan en nuestro cerebro, saber que les gusta y sus comentarios. De todas formas quiero hacer una aclaratoria de este personaje. **

**Lo escogi para ser el malo ya que por su perfil psicologico y acciones dentro de la historia original de Harry Potter era el unico propenso a perderse dentro de la oscuridad por sus inseguridades, sus traumas de segundon siempre y sus altos deseos de sobrepasar a sus amigos. Para aquellos que lean esta historia y sean fans de Ron, lo siento pero de los otros personajes que inclui era el unico que podia ser villano, o es que alguien se imagina por ejemplo a Kingsley o Remus capaces de hacer todo eso, no verdad.**

**Bien ahora si disfruten el capitulo aunque no se relajen mucho que lo peor no ha pasado, falta aun.**

**Ah no se si lo escribe antes pero esta es mi primera historia, nunca antes habia escrito nada, espero estarlo haciendo bien, por lo menos a la altura de sus espectativas, yo estoy disfrutando todo el proceso.**

**XOXO**

**CAPITULO XII. EL TERCER ATAQUE**

Severus se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca leyendo un libro o por lo menos lo aparentaba, la realidad era que no dejaba de pensar en todo lo acontecido la última semana entre él y Hermione y en el origen del desastre que llevo a su novia a instalarse en su casa vacía en la que sinceramente no quería estar. Ella trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible allí y cuando no estaba en el cuartel iba al callejón Diagon a ver libros o comerse un helado. En algunas de aquellas excursiones la acompaño, ambos camuflados por hechizos distorsionadores que les daban la apariencia de ser otros y pasaban desapercibidos.

No había podido obtener una sola pista acerca del autor de las fotos, la inescrupulosa Rita se negaba a decir algo apoyándose en su derecho de proteger a su fuente y ni siquiera la velada amenaza que le hizo en su visita logro hacerla cambiar de parecer –tu podrás ser muy héroe Snape pero yo soy una reportera de prestigio que no se deja intimidar por nadie así que ahórrate las visitas, no pienso decirte nada-. Estúpida sensacionalista, la mitad de sus historias eran pura ficción y no entendía por qué el profeta continuaba publicando la basura que escribía y por qué el ministerio no ejercía más presión. Cierto que ella se encontraba en una situación bastante complicada ahora, sus acusaciones fueron graves y muy a su pesar estaba en un retiro involuntario impuesto por los dueños del periódico a fin de evitar la prisión. Era un pequeño alivio que por ahora estuviera controlada y todos sus movimientos monitoreados.

Hermione le dio una información muy valiosa al contarle que Rita era una animaga no registrada que se transformaba en un escarabajo. Eso lo sabían solos los integrantes de la orden y no le informaron que conocían su secreto con la esperanza de agarrarla trasformada y poder de una buena vez por todas librarse de ella con la acusación que le caería. Sin embargo la condenada estaba siendo más precavida que de costumbre y la vigilancia no consiguió nada. Esa era la razón por la cual el profesor pensaba que tendría que apresurar todo echando unas gotitas de veritaserum a su bebida para que le dijera lo que quería, y darle como bono al ministro su confesión de la transgresión al no registrarse y todo lo que hizo valiéndose de eso. Era ilegal pero su paciencia tenía un límite y estaba próxima a terminarse, en cualquier momento lo haría y ya vería después como arreglárselas con las consecuencias.

Afortunadamente su chica estaba más sosegada y con la noticia de que estaban cerca de localizar a sus padres su ánimo aumentaba y no era lo único; su libido parecía crecer exponencialmente conforme transcurrían los días y en ocasiones le era difícil controlarla y lo más preocupante controlarse él. La niña aprovechaba cuanta ocasión tuviera para desfilarle la lingerie que compro; al principio solo veía la parte superior después la muy atrevida le dijo con cara de lujuria que quería mostrarle el conjunto completo, y a partir de ahí en algunas ocasiones ella misma se iba desnudando de una manera tan sensual y provocativa que tenía serios problemas para contenerse y no hacerla suya de una vez. Cada vez iban más lejos, con cada encuentro el deseo aumentaba pero él se mantenía en sus trece de no ceder hasta que ella estuviera totalmente lista, y tenía razón en pensar que ella no era capaz de analizar lo que pasaba y se dejaba llevar por la excitación confiando en que el sabría el momento oportuno para detenerse. Ese día era el perfecto ejemplo de todo.

Después de almorzar y conversar un ratico con Harry se excusaron y subieron a su habitación. Ya adentro comenzó el juego de todos los días con algunas variantes que no había previsto. Ella lo llevo a la cama para besarlo y quitarle su camisa pero no le permitió que hiciera lo mismo. Se paró frente a él y comenzó a bailar seductoramente acariciando su cuerpo y retirándose cada prenda con mucha lentitud. Cuando solo tenía la ropa interior se le monto encima a horcajadas retiro su brasier tomo un aceite corporal y lo vertió en sus senos tocándose mientras se retorcía sensualmente. La visión de aquello era embriagadora, ella sintiéndose e incitándolo, tocándolo por momentos para volver a su propia piel hasta que el no resistió más y comenzó a acariciarla y a continuar la danza ahora juntos y perfectamente sincronizados.

Cuando la chica estaba muy descontrolada decidió hacerla estallar, pero sorpresa, ella quería que no limitara sus caricias y que la llevara al orgasmo masturbándola con sus manos; al tocarla allí sintiéndola tan mojada y escuchando sus palabras supo que estaba lista para eso, sentirla por primera vez por encima de su panty era genial y quiso más así que le quito esa prenda y al fin pudo sentir la piel de esa área. Le pidió que acariciara su vagina cuando la oyó decirle que se tocaba pensando en él, era una diosa del placer auto complaciéndose y cuando la hiciera acabar tendría que retirarse al baño a darle alivio a su miembro que palpitaba con más ganas que nunca. Tan húmeda y lista, no pudo evitar querer tener su sabor en su boca y sin pensarlo poso su lengua en su endurecido clítoris y disfruto del néctar de la joven como si se tratara del mejor manjar.

Ella se vendría en su boca y seria todo por hoy, fue lo que pensó antes de escucharla pidiéndole que la penetrara. Era demasiado hasta para él oírla suplicar de esa forma, estuvo a punto de lograr que cumpliera sus deseos, muy cerca hasta que una vocecita en su cabeza le advirtió que era la primera vez que ella sentía el placer del sexo oral y se encontraba totalmente fuera de control sin ningún tipo de restricción, solo quería lo que su cuerpo pedía sin importar el después. Sabía que estaba muy preparada para eso y no para el final, sin embargo le daría un extra que pudiera calmar su pasión; se limitó en hacerlo con sus dedos y no su miembro, algo también nuevo como lo demostraba lo totalmente cerrada que estaba y el pequeño dolor que sentía, ahora sí ese sería el cierre del encuentro y entonces la dejaría sola un momento para dedicarse a él, y así habría sido si ella no hubiese pedido otra cosa.

Él siempre se consideró un hombre de temple y carácter imperturbable ante los demás y preparado para cualquier situación. Ahora sabía que esa mujer de ojos marrones era la circunstancia para la que no estaba preparado. Cuando sintió la mano de ella en su zona más privada sus sentidos se nublaron y le dio lo que pedía con tantas ansias. Se despojó de su bóxer sin dejar de mirar su rostro para ver su reacción que fue de asombro primero y excitación después, el necesitaba descargarse y ella lo hacía y muy bien. Al llegar al éxtasis solo pudo cerrar sus ojos para después sonreír. Al normalizarse la respiración de ambos utilizo su varita para limpiarlos y la tomo en sus brazos acostándola en su pecho, era el momento de hablar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

- Genial, fue lo más… lo más… increíble no tengo palabras, y quita esa cara de preocupación no estoy arrepentida

- Eso está bien por ahora todo acaba de ocurrir, mañana volveremos a hablar

- Me encanta que te preocupes por mí es muy dulce pero mañana comprobaras que es verdad lo que digo

- Ok sabelotodo ¿y tu cuerpo, que sientes? ¿alguna molestia?

- Un poco de incomodidad allí, no pensé que fuera así solo por penetrarme con tu dedo y también satisfacción, en realidad es una mezcla de ambos

- Es normal que te duela un poco estabas totalmente cerrada y muy estrecha, y si no sintieras algún remanente de placer estaría decepcionado de mí, significaría que no hice bien mi trabajo

- Cariño no tengo experiencia pero para mí lo hiciste excelente

- Hermione ¿habías visto a un hombre desnudo antes?

- No … no así … sé lo que tienen… pero no en… digamos en vivo

- ¡En vivo! Merlín Granger de verdad eres una cajita de sorpresas, se puede saber dónde y que vistes

- Vi a varios hombres sin ropa mostrando sus atributos en una revista para mujeres, no tiene nada de malo tenía curiosidad y no pongas esa expresión de conmoción murciélago hipócrita, a saber cuántas revistas abras visto tú y a cuantas mujeres muy de cerca en tu cama –no lo dijo como ofensa ni molesta se reía muy divertida de la expresión de el-

- Hasta cuando me insultas eres hermosa. Esa bendita curiosidad tuya en insaciable aunque normal y no soy un hipócrita, en mi época de estudiante vi muchas fotos y en cuanto a observarlas de cerca fueron muchas más pero nunca cariño en mi cama, ni mi casa ni mis habitaciones han sido conocidas por alguna mujer –ahora el divertido era él por la cara de asombro de ella-. Solo pregunte por la expresión de tu rostro en el momento que me viste, era de asombro

- Pues claro, era la primera vez

- También era de lujuria, un brillito de complacencia ¿podrías explicarlo? ¿acaso tiene que ver con alguna comparación? ¿dime Granger que pensaste?

- Eres increíble, no pienso decírtelo

- De todas formas lo sabré, sabes que tengo mis métodos –la cara de malicia con los ojos entrecerrados la atemorizo-

- ¡No te atrevas a entrar en mi mente!

- Entonces responde cariño

- Rayos Snape ok. En las fotos se veían para mi creencia grandes, yo pensaba que eran más pequeños para poder entrar en una mujer por eso averigüe el tamaño promedio y si de verdad eso cabía sin problemas, pero cuando te vi,… primero definitivamente no es lo mismo en fotos que en directo y segundo … Merlín… nadie te ha dicho que, según mis cálculos, tu pasas del promedio y parece que bastante –estaba roja-

- Porque no me asombra que hayas averiguado esas  
cosas –un largo suspiro salió de su boca- Sí Hermione conozco mi cuerpo y sé que está por encima del promedio

- Me gustaría saber cuánto mas

- No sé qué te puede más, si tu sentido de lo impropio o esa obsesiva necesidad de saberlo todo ¿serias capaz de medírmelo cierto? –había un pequeño matiz de desaprobación en su tono-

- Solo si no sabes o no me dices –que divertida se encontraba- Anda no seas malito seguro que alguna vez quisiste saber

- Sé cuánto mide y no fue por curiosidad, fue por una apuesta y para callarle la boca a alguien

- Y entonces cuanto

- De verdad algunas veces eres insufrible. Solo te lo diré porque cuando te propones algo no te detienes y no quiero despertarme un día y encontrarte con una cinta métrica. Son veinticinco centímetros de largo y dieciocho de circunferencia, satisfecha

- ¡Demonios Severus comparado con el promedio eso es enorme!. Son unos diez más de largo y siete de grosor. Tengo que averiguar si con eso se puede sin que… oh rayos…o como se … -lo último lo decía más para ella que para su novio-

- Yo puedo responderte Granger, obviamente si puedes estar en una mujer o si no yo nunca hubiese tenido relaciones; el sexo es un arte y si no sabes lo que haces puedes lastimar a tu pareja; y además las paredes de tu vagina son flexibles se adaptan y se acostumbran; pero lo más importante es que creo haberte dicho varias veces que aún no estas lista así que tu preocupación no es necesaria en estos momentos

- Un poco de información no hace daño, gracias por decirme

- ¿Saciada tu curiosidad? –la veía risueño y su mano acariciaba su espalda-

- Por ahora. Sabes esta intimidad es algo reconfortante, si pudiera no me separaría me siento tan segura y en paz, te amo tanto

- Yo también te amo mi pequeña, y es así como quiero que te sientas siempre –besaba delicadamente su frente- tú has traído el equilibrio, la esperanza y la armonía a mi existencia, tu Hermione Granger ahora eres mi vida, el tesoro más valioso que poseo y la mujer con quien espero pasar el resto de mis días –ahora eran sus labios lo que tocaba-

- Puedo preguntar por qué piensas que aún no estoy preparada

- Tienes miedo aun lo siento, lo percibo, más allá de lo que pide tu cuerpo aun temes equivocarte, y necesito comprobar si lo que pienso acerca de que origina tu temor es cierto ¿puedes decirme que piensas cuando sientes recelo de hacer el amor?

- Creo que… el hecho de que una vez realizado es… irreversible, que a pesar de lo que hemos experimentado no tengo la certeza si es igual o diferente, también de no satisfacerte de no ser suficiente mujer para ti, de arrepentirme no porque no esté segura de amarte sino porque el momento no sea el adecuado, de tener muy altas expectativas por lo que he imaginado, y también al dolor del momento. ¿Alguna de esas razones las has pensado?

- Parezco vidente, acerté en todas. Escúchame con atención cariño; sí es definitivo, una vez hecho así queda eso lo sabes; es muy parecido a lo que has conocido hasta ahora pero puede ser mucho más y no solo me refiero a la intensidad de tus orgasmos sino a otras sensaciones que solo puedes tener al hacerlo; tú eres virgen y la primera vez no tienes que preocuparte por más nada que tú misma, en frenarme si lo deseas, en pedirme lo que necesites, yo tengo que satisfacerte a ti no al revés, para eso abran otros encuentros; el momento adecuado será cuando lo sientas en tu corazón y no es malo tener altas expectativas mientras sean posibles, de esa parte hablaremos más extensamente después; y en cuanto al dolor es inevitable pero pasa, puedes sentirlo solo la primera vez o quizás repetirse en los próximos encuentros, eso depende del tiempo que trascurra entre uno y otro y también de tu cuerpo, y creo que sabes que al romper tu himen sangraras, es normal y puede durar varios días. Yo seré lo más delicado que pueda para evitarte cualquier dolor adicional y minimizar los normales del momento. Ya te dije que no tengo prisa, no me importa esperar meses o años –la abrazo más-

- Creo que esta conversación era algo que faltaba y que debemos repetir antes de… entregarme –sin saber porque comenzó a llorar-

- Todas las veces que lo necesites –sintió sus lágrimas y las toco con sus dedos-

- Discúlpame soy una estúpida no sé porque lloro –trataba de contenerse-

- No eres estúpida, lloras porque ahora entiendes más lo que es y representa para ti, dejaste salir todos tus temores, y creo estas cayendo en cuenta realmente de lo que acaba de pasar, de que me pediste que te tomara y pudo suceder; no debe darte pena que te vea lo entiendo y es justo lo que necesitas en este momento, desahógate mi amor yo estoy aquí para ti –sintió como en ese momento rompía en llanto y la consoló hasta que se tranquilizó-

- Después de eso ella estaba muy susceptible ya lo esperaba y seguiría así por varios días hasta que su desazón disminuyera. Fue más cariñosa con ella durante la cena y en la sobremesa que disfrutaron en el salón la sentó en sus piernas para confortarla y hacerle saber cuánto la amaba. Llego el momento de irse, se despidieron con un gran beso, mañana temprano se verían de nuevo aunque él le indicó que descansara y se encontraran para almorzar pero ella insistió en ir antes. Esa noche ella seguramente pensaría en lo ocurrido y en otras cosas más y podría tener otro ataque de ansiedad, por eso le dijo que si lo necesitaba le avisara a la hora que fuera y al llegar a su casa enviara un mensaje con la moneda.

Se mantuvo tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido, casi una hora desde que su novia partió y no tenía ningún mensaje, era extraño, pero quizás ella también estaba pensativa y seguro en cualquier momento lo recibiría o el enviaría uno, o quizás necesitaba espacio y le avisaría a través de Harry. Media hora más tarde cuando tenía la moneda en su mano a punto de usarla Kreacher entro dándole un mensaje que llego con una lechuza. Su rostro se endureció y se puso pálido al leerlo, solo emitió un grito incapaz de moverse.

-¡POTTER…. POTTER!

Harry Potter pasaba por momentos duros, uno por estar separado de su novia Ginny consecuencia de que los padres de ella se enteraran que mantenían relaciones, y dos por que la familia Weasley representaba la que el no tuvo nunca y pensaba que los había perdido. Desde que Ron y él se conocieran entablaron una amistad entrañable y su madre al saberlo se mostró cariñosa y considerada con el joven mago huérfano y después su esposo y el resto de sus hijos. Detalles como los suéteres que le tejía, el invitarlo a pasar vacaciones en su casa, llevarlo al mundial de quidditch, celebrarle su cumpleaños entre otros eran los gestos que le brindaban, y más significativo aun toda la protección, preocupación, apoyo y amor que le dieron haciéndolo sentir uno más, tanto que Molly siempre decía que Harry era otro más de sus hijos.

Era triste que ahora los patriarcas lo vieran como un traidor a su confianza y no consintieran dirigirle la palabra, lo único reconfortante fue que todos sus hijos a excepción de Ron de quien nunca hablaban por muy buenas razones, le mostraron compresión y hasta solidaridad. Al principio los cinco hermanos mayores hablaron con él para pedirle cuentas de los actos cometidos con su novia; no estaban furiosos como sus padres pero si querían saber si ambos fueron responsables y sensatos y si estaban seguros de lo hecho sin arrepentimientos. Esa misma conversación la tuvieron con Ginny antes, y según sus conclusiones a pesar de no ser plato de buen gusto enterarse de las correrías de su hermanita, no hicieron nada apocalíptico sino normal a su edad, tomaron las precauciones necesarias y Harry seguía siendo tan responsable y buen muchacho como siempre. Le prometieron interceder por ellos con sus progenitores y la relación con esa parte de los Weasley se reanudo sin resentimientos.

Solo los gemelos volvieron a visitar a los caídos en desgracia y se comportaron como siempre, haciendo bromas y burlas de ellos alegrándoles las veladas. A Hermione le dijeron que se tenía muy bien guardaditos los atributos y que entendían la rabia de Ron por haberlo dejado –es que sinceramente Herms donde va a conseguir el imbécil un pedazo de mujer así, con Lavender salió perdiendo-, la chica aunque apenada reía por ese comentario y ellos siguiendo avergonzándola hasta que Snape les lanzo una miradita de esas que paralizaban a cualquiera acompañada de un seco "suficiente" que los hizo callar de insofacto. Con Remus fueron más descarados al pedirle sus servicios, consejos y que relatara alguna historia de su juventud a lo que él se negó de plano. De Severus se burlaron porque Molly hubiese sido capaz de asustarlo y ahuyentarlo de la madriguera, pero también lo felicitaron por el hechizo contra su hermano haciéndole solo una sugerencia –la próxima avísanos y te aseguramos que entre los tres lo escarmentamos mejor, y tenemos que hacerlo nos las debe por lo de Ginny-, por supuesto el no pudo evitar reír de eso además de despotricar un poquito con ellos del tarado Ron. Y con Harry fue simple tortura.

Se sentaron cada uno al lado de el para preguntarle y decirle cualquier cosa que consiguiera sonrojarlo e incomodarlo más, algunas perlas como –¿Dinos cuñado de quien fue la idea del hotel?- , -¿ya habías ido con otras antes?-, -esperamos que te gastaras tus buenos galeones nuestra hermana merece una habitación de lujo-, -¿Eso de que consumaban bajo nuestro techo quiere decir que de noche gateabas a su habitación?, -oye Harry ¿Cuánto de las compras de Ginny llegaste a ver?, -más te vale que se cuidaran no queremos ser tíos tan jóvenes, y Molly y Arthur te maldicen sino-. El pobre apenas y respondía algo y al final lo dejaron a petición de los otros que consideraban que ya era suficiente agonía.

Sin embrago ellos que tanto se burlaron de su desgracia, también se solidarizaron y llevaron a su hermana la moneda para que se comunicaran –nosotros entendemos y Ginny lo pasa muy mal esto la va a alegrar mucho, y no te preocupes por el idiota, ya tendrás tiempo de ajustar cuentas en el colegio, ahí no se va a poder esconder de nadie-. Gracias a esa solución de Hermione los días fueron más llevaderos; no podían pasarse todo el día escribiéndose y los mensajes debían ser cortos pero era mejor que nada. Realmente la extrañaba y hasta pensó en ir a hablar con sus padres, pero todos le aconsejaron que lo mejor sería esperar más tiempo, ya los gemelos y Bill se habían comprometido a avisarle el momento oportuno.

Era un consuelo contar con sus amigos y una muy grata sorpresa la convivencia con Snape, nunca se imaginó que sería tan agradable –sabes Severus es genial tenerte aquí no hubiese soportado estar solo por varias horas todos los días-. Además que eso les permitió conocerse más y conversar de cosas importantes como la amistad con su madre, lo que pensaban el uno del otro, sus sentimientos por Hermione, de todas las veces que Severus lo salvo sin que Harry supiera, y hasta de las peleas y rencores con su padre. Ese tema era un punto álgido que trataron con mucha cautela y que termino bien cuando Severus le dijo que en realidad con James su madre estuvo mejor, porque el camino que el escogió no era uno donde le hubiese podido dar el amor y la vida que ella se merecía –Veras Harry, ahora que todo termino y que soy feliz con Hermione me he dado cuenta que los celos de no poder tenerla aparte de lo que me hacia tu padre en el colegio me cegaban, mi madre y tu madre eran lo único bueno en mi vida y perderlas fue extremadamente doloroso; de perder a mi madre no tengo la culpa pero si de alejar a Lily de mi vida; a pesar de que al final igual se hubiese casado con James tuve la oportunidad de que nuestra amistad no se perdiera y la tire por ser tan cruel y egoísta, la quería solo para mí y no pensé en otra alternativa. El rencor por tu padre aparte de por sus bromas era que ella estuviera con él, aunque no te voy a decir ahora que tu padre era una inocente palomita, su sentido del humor era bastante negro, tú mismo lo viste en el pensadero-. Una vez aclarado no volvieron a hablar de eso.

El veinte de agosto transcurría como todos los jueves. Los cuatro amigos se reunieron desde la tarde para hablar y cenar. Cuando Remus llego encontró a Harry solo en el salón ojeando unas revistas de quidditch y a la pregunta de donde estaban los demás recibió como respuesta que ese día no iría nadie de la orden y que los enamorados estaban pasando tiempo a solas en la habitación de Snape. Cuando fue la hora de la comida le avisaron a la pareja y se alarmaron un poco al ver la cara de Hermione que mostraba que había llorado. No preguntaron nada pero notaron que Severus estaba más atento de los normal y cuando fueron todos al salón a conversar, ella se sentó en sus piernas, cosa que nunca hacia y él se mostraba más protector y dulce. "Algo paso en la habitación" pensaron los amigos y tenían una idea de que podría ser.

Después que se fueron Remus y Hermione Harry subió a su cuarto para mandar unos mensajes a Ginny y desearle dulces sueño. Se quedó acostado pensando un rato en que si el plan con los gemelos salía bien pronto la vería aunque solo fueran diez minutos, y afortunadamente estaba sin cambiarse por que poco después un escalofriante grito lo hizo salir corriendo escaleras abajo con la varita en mano hasta encontrarse con Snape que estaba pálido con un pedazo de pergamino en las manos.

- ¡Que pasa Severus!

- ¿Hermione te ha mandado algún mensaje? –esperaba que la respuesta fuera sí-

- No, siempre te lo manda a ti cuando llega a su casa –comenzaba a asustarse-

- Llego una lechuza con esto –le tendió el mensaje-

Al leerlo los ojos del chico se desorbitaron, era una nota escalofriante –"Sabes dónde está tu novia Snape o se te perdió, quien sabe sin la vuelvas a ver, tal vez te mande un pedazo como recuerdo"

- QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO

- SIGNIFICA QUE SABEN DE MI Y HERMIONE Y LA ESTÁN AMENAZANDO. VOY A SU CASA Y TU AVISA A LA ORDEN

- NO ME VOY A QUEDAR AQUÍ VOY, CONTIGO

- ¡TIENES QUE DAR LA ALERTA A LOS DEMÁS!

- TU NO ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE REPUESTO Y NO IRAS SOLO. ¡KREACHER!

- Si amo

- ¡AVISALE AL RESTO DE LA ORDEN QUE FUIMOS A CASA DE HERMIONE Y QUE ESTA EN PELIGRO APRESURATE!

Tan pronto como dio la orden salieron rápidamente y se aparecieron cerca de la casa de la joven pero no llegaron a entrar, una emboscada los esperaba. Cuatro mortifagos se abalanzaron sobre ellos lanzando hechizos sin parar, cada uno se encargaba de dos tratando de aturdirlos sin embargo no era fácil; no solo chorros de luz roja y dorada salían de las varitas de los enemigos, también verdes. No querían solo lastimarlos o capturarlos parecía una misión de exterminio, nadie lanza una maldición asesina con otro fin. Los dos amigos combatían espalda con espalda para evitar que alguno se colara entre ellos y tener protegidos los francos; obviamente los dos eran buenos en duelo, pero los mortifagos también. Pasaban los minutos y solo habían podido reducir a uno los tres restantes no se amilanaban y ponían más empeño. Ambos grupos presentaban heridas, más los adversarios que los héroes pero todos se veían algo cansados. No supieron cuánto tiempo paso pero al final tenían tres capturados y uno que había huido. Tenían cortaduras en el rostro y los brazos donde algunos hechizos acertaron y sobre todo Snape estaba más desfallecido y lastimado, no estaba en condiciones para algo así de allí que resultase lesionado cosa que no hubiese ocurrido en circunstancias normales que incluían no estar desesperado por llegar a su novia, estaba mucho mejor pero no totalmente recuperado, por lo menos no para una pelea.

Severus dejo a Harry con los capturados y salió corriendo a buscar a la joven, solo encontró la casa vacía sin rastros de ella, no habían señales de una disputa y nada que indicara donde podía estar, pero vio con horror que el famoso bolsito de cuentas que nunca dejaba y que tenía al salir de Grimmauld Place estaba colocado encima de su cama, lo que probaba que llego pero que algo la hizo salir o alguien la esperaba y se la llevo, fuera de eso no había otra pista. Volvió junto al chico con la desesperación marcada en el rostro.

- NO ESTA HARRY, NO ESTA!

- CALMATE QUIZÁS ESTA BIEN Y TODO FUE UN ENGAÑO PARA HACERNOS SALIR

- SI ESTUVIERA BIEN LA HUBIESE ENCONTRADO Y YA TENDRÍAMOS ALGÚN MENSAJE DE ELLA! –pateo a uno de los atacantes que estaba tirado en el piso- DIME QUE HICIERON CON ELLA, A DONDE LA LLEVARON, QUIEN LA TIENE CONTESTA!

- MALDITO TRAIDOR NO SE NADA DE LO QUE HABLAS NO HEMOS CAPTURADO A NADIE

- NO ME MIENTAS… CRUCIO –su prisionero se retorcía-

- PARA SEVERUS NO DEBES HACERLO –Harry empujo al mago para detenerlo-

- ¡SI NO ME DICES LO QUE QUIERO AHORA MISMO LOS VOY A MATAR UNO A UNO!

- NO TENEMOS A NINGUNA MUJER SOLO LOS ESPERÁBAMOS A USTEDES

- Y COMO SABÍAN QUE VENDRÍAMOS… HABLA

- NO TENGO QUE DECIRLES NADA… PÚDRANSE

- TU ERES EL QUE VA PUDRIRSE, CRUCIO –lo hacía con saña y se notaba en los gritos del mortifago-

- NO SE NADA

- O ABRES LA BOCA O DEJARE QUE SNAPE TE TORTURE HASTA MATARTE –Harry no estaba bromeando cuando lo decía y se notaba en su rostro lleno de furia-

- SOLO NOS DIJERON QUE TENÍAMOS QUE ESPERAR AQUÍ Y USTEDES APARECERÍAN SIN FALTA, NO SE NADA MAS

- QUIEN SE LOS DIJO

- UNO DE ELLOS ME LO DIJO A MI NO SE DE DONDE SACO LA INFORMACIÓN –miraba a sus compañeros inconscientes-

- Están aturdidos así no los podremos interrogar, tenemos que avisar a los aurores

- ¡Solo quiero dar con Hermione Harry y los estúpidos aurores tendrían que haber llegado hace rato, nos atacaron en plena calle ya debieron enterarse! –se veía mortífero y amenazador, que Merlín se apiadara de aquel que le hubiese tocado un cabello a su novia, lo iba a pagar muy caro-

Instantes después un grupo de aurores llegaron sorprendidos por la escena, Kingsley les acompañaba.

- ¡Que paso aquí, Kreacher dio el aviso que estaban en peligro!

- Recibimos una nota amenazando a Hermione y como no sabíamos nada de ella vinimos a buscarla, al llegar nos atacaron cuatro, ahí están tres uno se escapó, fue una emboscada nos estaban esperando y supongo que la nota fue una carnada –Harry miraba al ministro desconcertado-

- ¿Y Hermione?

- No la encontramos, no sabemos dónde está y no hemos podido comunicarnos con ella, está desaparecida –Harry era el único que hablaba y Kingsley se llevó las manos a la cabeza al oír aquello-

- Ustedes están heridos tienen que examinarlos, nosotros nos encargaremos

- ¡Te advierto que si tú, algún medimago u otro ser intenta detenerme para que pare de buscarla lo mandare a San Mungo por una larga temporada y no me importa que después me envíes a Azkaban! –no necesito gritar para que el ministro retrocediera y notara lo serio de la amenaza-

- Cálmate Snape nadie te impedirá buscarla, solo me pareció mejor que antes los atendieran –era evidente que por muy ministro que fuera y auror no pensaba interponerse en su camino, la mirada de ese hombre producía terror a cualquiera-

- ¿Ya avisaron al resto de la orden?

- Sí pero no se quienes se han reportado, debemos reunirnos con ellos en casa de Bill todavía está protegida no podemos arriesgarnos. Trasladaremos a los prisioneros para interrogarlos e iré para allá, ustedes adelántense

- Si ella regresa aquí debe haber alguien para avisarle

- Dejare un par de aurores Harry no te preocupes

Sin más palabras Harry y Severus se fueron al refugio. Al llegar lo que encontraron no les gusto. Solo estaban Albus, Fred, George, Fleur y Bill, faltaban Remus, Minerva y el resto de los Weasley. Los esperaban y al verlos heridos corrieron a ellos.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Una emboscada Albus, llego una nota amenazando a Hermione cuando llegamos a su casa nos esperaban mortifagos, Kingsley los tiene y ella está desaparecida, sé que llego allá al salir de donde Harry, pero no sé qué paso después. ¿Dónde está el resto?

- Minerva en el castillo esperando instrucciones, a Remus no lo hemos localizado y a los Weasley se les aviso pero como ven no se han reportado todos

- ¿QUE NO LOCALIZAN A REMUS, HACE HORAS QUE DEBIÓ HABER LLEGADO A SU CASA?

- Andrómeda dice que no llego y enviara noticias si aparece. Esto está muy mal, un ataque, dos desaparecidos y cuatro que no se reportan. No es coincidencia –Dumbledore parecía seriamente preocupado-

- Harry envía un mensaje a Lupin y Ginny con las monedas a ver si contestan –Severus pensativo sacaba sus conclusiones-

El muchacho hizo lo que se le pedía, y mientras esperaban respuesta Snape explico al resto la peculiar forma de comunicación de ellos. Pasaban los minutos y nada; cinco, diez, quince, era en vano sino habían respondido ya era muy mala señal.

- Algo le paso a los demás, esas monedas siempre las cargamos encima, si hubiesen recibido el mensaje ya lo sabríamos. Esto parece planificado. Lupin y Hermione salieron al mismo tiempo de la casa un poco después de las nueve y ya es medianoche, demasiado tiempo Albus hay que ponernos en movimiento ya para encontrarlos

- Si Severus pero tú y Harry están heridos necesitan atención, los demás podemos encargarnos

- Harry puede ir a que lo atiendan no pienso hacer otra cosa que buscar a Hermione, está claro

- Cristalino muchacho

- Además donde está el resto del clan Weasley ya deberían haber llegado y les recuerdo que Ginny tampoco respondió, hay que averiguar que pasa –la parte de la familia presente tenían gesto de desazón-

- Severus tiene razón, alguien debe ir a la madriguera en busca de información

- Yo iré

- No Bill, a partir de ahora nadie estará solo, mínimo dos personas y deben usar sus patronus cada media hora máximo para informar al resto que están bien hasta que nos reunamos de nuevo aquí. Esto es lo que haremos, mandare aviso a Minerva para que se reúna conmigo en el ministerio; Bill tú y Fred irán a casa de sus padres a averiguar que pasa; George y Harry a San Mungo a que lo atiendan y Fleur y Severus permanecerán aquí hasta saber algo

- Mis heridas no son graves puedo esperar, no me quedare inactivo

- Ya te dije Albus que no pienso quedarme quieto sin hacer lo que pueda por encontrarla

- Ya lo imaginaba; ustedes dos saben de algún sitio donde ella se refugiaría en caso de emergencia o alguna idea de lo que ocurre –el director veía que sería imposible convencerlos-

- He estado pensando una teoría, parecen ataques sincronizados, aparentemente Lupin y Hermione desaparecieron al mismo tiempo al salir de la casa, ella llego a la suya y el no, lo que me hace pensar que quizás lo pudieron emboscar como a nosotros cerca de su casa. En cuanto a ella, si a nosotros nos enviaron una nota como carnada pudieron hacerle lo mismo para sacarla de su casa o esperarla dentro y llevársela, y me inclino por lo segundo porque la nota llego mucho después que partiera como si esperaran el momento justo, la pregunta es para qué. Y aparte de casa de Harry no imagino otro sitio donde pudiera ir

- Lo que dices parece bastante razonable Severus, razón de más para tomar todas las precauciones, ustedes dos chicos deberían partir ya a la madriguera para….

En ese momento el patronus del Sr. Weasley apareció con un mensaje.

_"Todos en peligro. Ginny y Remus heridos los llevamos a San Mungo. No sabemos nada de Ron, sigue desaparecido. Tengan cuidado"_

Nadie pronuncio una palabra en al menos un minuto. Los Weasley estaban paralizados, Harry solo pensaba "Ginny herida", Severus apretaba los puños, todos se miraban las caras y solo Dumbledore rompió el silencio para encargarse de la situación.

- Todos vallan inmediatamente a San Mungo, yo me encargare de avisar al resto. Severus que piensas hacer –noto que él estaba elucubrando algo-

- Si Lupin ya apareció y está herido quizás Hermione ande por ahí también herida, hay aurores en su casa si hubiese llegado ahí ya lo sabríamos, y si le queda algo de fuerzas estoy seguro que iría a Grimmauld Place, voy a comprobarlo

- Está bien pero no iras solo alguien debe acompañarte

- Yo iré con el señor, ahora no puedo hacer nada por Ginny pero si por mi amiga

- Decidido entonces, Severus y Harry a su casa, el resto al hospital y yo al ministerio, debemos marchar ya

Todos se movieron y comenzaron a desaparecerse. Harry y Severus entraron a la casa y pronto descubrieron a la chica tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

- Hermione mi amor reacciona, estoy aquí –la tomo en sus brazos y por un momento le pareció revivir la pesadilla de cuando encontró muerta a Lily-

- Está muy pálida, ¿respira? –Harry no podía creer lo que veía-

- Sí pero está muy golpeada, y sufrió una despartición en el hombro hay que trasladarla inmediatamente con mucho cuidado

- ¡Severus mira su ropa que le hicieron!

- No lo sé pero quien haya sido llegara al final de sus días cuando lo encuentre –el estado de sus prendas le daban una idea de que podía haber pasado y rogaba equivocarse-

- Cuando reaccione no los podrá decir

- Lo puede hacer ahora, voy a entrar en su mente –la apunto con su varita y empezó el proceso-

Observo todo. Como llegaba a su casa iba a su cuarto dejaba su varita y su bolsito, salía a tomar algo y entonces su ex la esperaba se la llevaba y la atacaba en un lugar desconocido. Vio todas las bajezas que le hizo, el abuso que sufrió, los golpes, como le informaba que conocía de su relación con el profesor, la llamaba sangre sucia y después de divertirse bastante, como volvían y la dejaba tirada en el salón. Ella se levantaba y tropezando llegaba a la recamara, cogía su varita y hacia acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para llegar al lado de su amor donde pensaba estaría segura. Lo llamaba "Severus donde estas te necesito", para después quedar desmayada donde la encontraron. Una cólera lo inundo y solo veía rojo, ese animal era el causante de todo estaba seguro, no habría lugar en el mundo donde se pudiera esconder y nadie evitaría que lo matara.

- ¡Ronald Weasley no está en peligro y su desaparición es voluntaria estaba planeando todo, fue el quien la ataco! –hablaba con furia en cada palabra-

- ¡COMO! ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER, ESTAS SEGURO!

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESTOY SU MEMORIA NO MIENTE, VI TODO LO QUE LE HIZO ESE DESGRACIADO!

- ¡MALDITO SEAS RON COMO PUDISTE! ¡OTRA MAS QUE ME VOY A COBRAR! ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO PERO ANTES HAY QUE LLEVARLA A QUE LA ATIENDAN ESTA MUY DÉBIL!

Severus envió su patronus avisando que la encontraron, estaba mal e iban para allá, la cargo en sus brazos y los tres partieron rumbo al hospital.

Ron estaba satisfecho, tenía noticias de sus compinches y todos hicieron su parte, era una lástima que atraparan a tres pero ellos no sabían de su participación, el que escapo era el único que lo conocía; la venganza se cumplió, los cinco estaban heridos unos más graves que otros y los demás que lo ofendieron también sufrían; solo había un detalle que el desconocía, de todos las heridas las de Ginny podían ser las más difíciles de curar, porque todos los planes se ejecutaron como debían, o casi para desgracia de la chica. Algunos atacantes se dejaron llevar.


	13. 13 El Cuarto Ataque

**Hola a todos he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews, y por ellos tengo que hacer una aclaratoria a pedido de ****Diosa Luna**** que tiene una duda sobre Severus y sus proporciones**

**ACLARATORIA NO DEJAR DE LEER: ****Cuando se habla de que el pene de Snape tiene 18cm de circunferencia esa medida no se refiere al diametro ni radio de un circulo como me escribieron. El diametro es una medida lineal. Es el segmento de recta que pasa por el centro y une dos puntos opuestos de una circunferencia, una superficie esférica o una curva. La medida de una circuferencia es el perímetro (la parte externa) de un círculo y se determina multiplicando el dimetro x Pi. **

**Para realizar la medicion de un hombre se toma una cinta metrica y se coloca alrededor del pene en el punto medio de su longitud en estado erecto y asi se sabe el grosor del mismo (circunferencia). Recuerden que en ese punto donde se mide el grosor es mayor que en la punta. Obviamente estoy consciente que una medida de 18cm lineales es imposible y se aproxima a la anchura de una dilatacion femenina (nunca imagine esa asociacion). Tranquila Diosa que no confundi los terminos y no temas que no destroza a nadie. **

**Se todo eso porque investige ya que no tenia ni idea de cuanto serian unas valores normales y encontre una pagina donde explicaban esto y tenian medidas de lo que se considera normal y lo que esta por encima y debajo. Nuestro amado protagonista esta por encima dentro de medidas que segun esa pagina se consideran satisfactorios para las mujeres y no dificultan las relaciones ya que no son excesivos, solo mejor dotados, y como le dijo el a su Herms, sino sabes los que haces te lastiman de lo contrario sin problemas. Si el es un gran mago y un gran hombre pues que sea todo grande jajajajajaja**

**Por lo tanto y fiandome de mi investigacion puedo concluir que ni el largo ni el grosor es algo desproporcionado, de hecho consegui que existen hombre con medidas mayores como por ejemplo 35cm de largo.**

**Terminada la clase de matematicas y anatomia los dejo para que disfruten del capitulo que viene con SORPRESAS**

**XOXO.**

**CAPITULO XIII. EL CUARTO ATAQUE**

Desde el primero de agosto Ginevra Weasley se pasaba los días castigada dentro de los límites de su casa a consecuencia de que un desconocido con ayuda de Rita expuso su vida íntima ante sus padres. Tuvo que soportar largas horas de reclamos por parte de sus progenitores y de preguntas bastante incomodas cuando Molly decidió tener una charla madre-hija acerca de sus actos y sus consecuencias. Sus hermanos también hablaron con ella aunque para su suerte se mostraron más comprensivos y hasta le dieron noticias de los otros involucrados.

Pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada en su habitación a veces llorando y otras maldiciendo al causante de sus problemas; su madre al principio la tenía muy vigilada y le pedía a todas horas que la ayudara con los quehaceres de la casa, se sentía atosigada, pero todo cambio al tercer día cuando su hermano Ron discutió con ella.

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

- Mamá me pidió que buscara tu ropa sucia, como no te dignaste a hacerlo cuando te lo solicitó me envió

- Apúrate y lárgate

- No me hables en ese tono idiota, te la podrás dar de rebelde con nuestros padres pero conmigo esa actitud de chico malo no vale, no eres más que un cretino

- ¡Y tú no eres más que una zorra hipócrita con cara de inocente igual que tu amiga!

- ¡Ninguna de las dos somos unas zorras estúpido insatisfecho, a ti lo que te pasa es que estas dolido porque Hermione te dejo por imbécil y patán y ahora puede encontrar un verdadero hombre, y porque yo la apoyo!

- ¡No soy ningún insatisfecho!

- ¡Claro que lo eres, la única que quiere ligar contigo es Lavender y te tuviste que conformar con ella RORO!

- ¡ERES UNA MOCOSA INSOLENTE ESTOY HARTO DE QUE NO ME RESPETES!

- ¡CUANDO DEJES DE ACTUAR COMO UN IMBÉCIL Y DIGAS ALGO INTELIGENTE PUEDE SER QUE TE RESPETE!

- ¡ME VAS A PAGAR CADA UNA DE TUS OFENSAS!

- ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR NI SIQUIERA ERES MEJOR MAGO QUE YO, ERES UN TOTAL INEPTO EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS!

- ¡TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR LO CONTRARIO Y TENDRÁS QUE TRAGARTE TUS PALABRAS!

- ¡ME LO VAS A DEMOSTRAR JAJÁ QUIERES EJEMPLOS DE QUE TENGO RAZÓN QUE TAL HERMIONE, CINCO MINUTOS CON ELLA EN UNA CAMA Y YA PRETENDÍAS QUE SE ACOSTARA CONTIGO SIN MAS SIENDO VIRGEN, ACTUASTE COMO UN DESESPERADO! ¡O MEJOR CUANDO SALISTE CORRIENDO POR UNA DE TUS PATALETAS Y DEJASTE SOLOS A TUS AMIGOS CON EL PELIGRO PARA BUSCAR A TU MAMI, COBARDE!

- ¡NO SOY NINGÚN COBARDE! –la golpeo en el rostro tirándola al piso-

Los gritos de ambos se escucharon en la cocina y Arthur y Molly corrieron en dirección de donde provenían. Cuando entraron en la recamara vieron el momento exacto en que su hijo le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara a su hermana.

- ¡Ron como te atreves a golpear a Ginny! –Arthur lo agarro por el frente de su camisa-

- ¡Ella empezó, me falto el respeto y ya estoy cansado de eso!

- ¡Eso no justifica tu comportamiento, que demonios sucede contigo primero Hermione y ahora tu propia hermana!

- ! Ahora también van a defender a otra y no a mí!, ¿es que yo siempre debo ser el culpable de todo?

- ¡Solo eres culpable de tus actos, a quien más le vamos a pedir cuentas de lo que haces, a Merlín!

- ¡Mira como le dejaste el rostro, yo no he criado un animal!

- ¿TU TAMBIÉN ME VAS A OFENDER?

- ¡NO LE FALTES EL RESPETO A TU MADRE, NO SE QUE SE TE METIÓ EN LA CABEZA PERO NO HAY JUSTIFICACIÓN PARA LA FORMA EN QUE ACTÚAS CON TODOS! ¡TE PELEAS CON TUS AMIGOS, CON TUS HERMANOS, CON NOSOTROS, HAS IRRESPETADO HASTA A DUMBLEDORE Y TE LA PASAS FUERA SIN DECIR A NADIE QUE HACES NI CON QUIEN ANDAS; TU RONALD PERDISTE EL NORTE Y NO ME VOY A QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS MIENTRAS VEO COMO ARRUINAS TU VIDA, ESO SE TERMINA HOY!

- ¡YA SOY MAYOR DE EDAD Y NO LE DEBO EXPLICACIONES A NADIE, MIS DECISIONES SON LAS CORRECTAS YA ES HORA DE QUE PONGA TODO EN SU SITIO. ESTOY CANSADO DE SER EL SEGUNDÓN DETRÁS DE CUALQUIERA, QUE NO ME RECONOZCAN MIS MÉRITOS, Y SE BURLEN DE MI CONSTANTEMENTE, TODOS VAN A APRENDER QUE NO SOY UN ESTÚPIDO!

- PODRÁS TENER EDAD PERO NO LA MADURES Y NADIE TE MENOSPRECIA, TU MISMO HAS LOGRADO QUE LOS DEMÁS SOLO VEAN TUS DEFECTOS CON TU RESENTIMIENTO Y TUS ACCIONES

- SIGUE DICIENDO QUE TODO ES CULPA MÍA. ME HARTE, QUÉDENSE CON LOS OTROS YO ME LARGO

- TU NO VAS A NINGÚN SITIO HASTA QUE ENTRES EN RAZÓN. HIJO DEBES REACCIONAR ESA IRA NO CONDUCE A NADA VUELVE A SER EL QUE ERAS

- ERA SOLO UN PERDEDOR Y UN ESTÚPIDO Y NO LO SERÉ MAS LES GUSTE O NO, ADIÓS

Su padre trato de retenerlo pero el chico lo empujo para librarse salió corriendo y antes que pudieran alcanzarlo se desapareció. Rato después llegaron todos sus hermanos alertados por su padre. A Ginny su madre le curaba la cara mientras los otros estaban estupefactos por lo ocurrido y la consolaban. Su hermano pequeño nunca fue un dolor de cabeza para sus padres todo lo contrario, se metía en algunos problemas como todos pero nunca nada como esto; el más sorprendido era Percy quien recordaba como en el tiempo que se alejó de su familia era justamente su hermanito quien más le decía que era un estúpido por su comportamiento y por hacer sufrir a la familia, y ahora el hacía lo mismo sin miramientos.

- Que crees que le suceda papá, esto no es típico de él, parece otro

- No tengo idea pero es muy serio, tenemos que averiguar donde esta y solucionarlo

- Es imposible encontrarlo ya no mantiene relación con nadie que conozcamos, debe haber hecho nuevas amistades, la única podría ser Lavender

- Entonces hay que contactarla, ¿Ginny tú sabes donde vive cierto?

- Sí papá puedo llevarlos, aunque tengo el presentimiento que no está con ella

- Por ahora es la única esperanza, ¿te sientes mejor como para ir ya?

- Estoy bien, vamos de una vez

La familia al completo llego a la casa de la supuesta novia, y no fue una visita agradable.

- Sí señor Weasley he visto a Ron hoy, ya me conto que discutieron y se marchó de casa, pero no está aquí me dijo que se quedaría con un amigo

- ¿Qué amigo?

- No lo conozco, no es del colegio es alguien nuevo

- ¿Él te ha dicho algo de lo que le sucede?

- No le sucede nada malo, simplemente se cansó de estar detrás de otros siempre y reclama el lugar que le corresponde, solo eso

- ¿Y según tu cuál es su lugar? –Ginny la miraba con mala cara-

- Ron es un héroe tan valioso como los demás pero todos lo menosprecian siempre haciéndole bromitas de mal gusto –miraba a los gemelos- o ridiculizándolo públicamente –ahora era Ginny-, o anteponiendo a cualquiera como lo que paso con Granger –el turno de los padres- ¿Cómo se les ocurre defenderla a ella y no ponerse de su lado?, ella no es más que una mosca muerta, se metió entre nosotros antes y por eso terminamos, afortunadamente el ya vio quien es en realidad y volvió a mí que soy quien lo ama sinceramente, ella solo lo utilizo

- ¡No te permito que nos ofendas ni tampoco a Hermione!

- ¡La verdad no es ofensa Ginny, si les duele ustedes sabrán porque y si no les gusta lo que digo no tienen más que irse, estoy en mi casa y puedo decir o hacer lo que me dé la gana!

- Solo vinimos porque estamos preocupados, aunque fuera verdad lo que dices eso no justifica que maltrate a una mujer, tú también lo eres y deberías pensar que te lo puede hacer a ti también –la matriarca era ahora quien la encaraba y le reprochaba-

- ¡Entiendo su preocupación Sra. Weasley pero Ron no es capaz de hacerme eso a mí que solo lo he querido y he sido incondicional, ya le dije a el que no estuvo bien que perdiera los estribos con ella y lo que hizo, pero su hija siempre anda provocándolo llamándolo idiota, estúpido, imbécil y demás delante de cualquiera y esa fue la consecuencia, si pinchas muchas veces un globo en algún momento estalla, es pura lógica. Todos lo han pinchado durante años ahora no se quejen por el resultado; a pesar del comportamiento que han tenido hacia mi voy a interceder por ustedes, después de todo seremos familia; si cambian su actitud y lo valoran seguro se arreglan las diferencias

- ¡Eres tan estúpida como el por eso es que están juntos, hacen una perfecta pareja de idiotas, y eso de familia lo veremos! –Ginny lo dijo con toda la ironía que pudo-

- ¡Fuera de mi casa, encima que me ofrezco a ayudarlos a riesgo de que se moleste conmigo y soporto su tono acusador vienen y me insultan, es inaceptable! ¡Largo ahora mismo! –la varita en su mano indicaba que no le importaba tener que usarla-

- Ya nos vamos, no hay nada más que hacer aquí

Se marcharon con peor ánimo del que tenían. Hablaron con Albus de la situación y él les dijo que quizás solo se trataba de una etapa de rebeldía, aguanto mucha presión por mucho tiempo, tenían que reconocer que ser amigo de Harry Potter podía no ser fácil y las misiones y la batalla quizás lo afectaron. Era necesario encontrarlo y que lo examinara un medimago, ese chico necesitaba ayuda y rápido.

Después de eso su madre estaba tan angustiada que no le hacía mucho caso a su hija y la dejaba a su aire. Ella pensó que quizás esto haría que su problema mejorara y pudiera ver a sus amigos, pero se equivocó; se los planteo unos días más tarde creyendo que cederían pero tanto Molly como Arthur se mostraban inflexibles en cuanto a su castigo, tenían demasiados problemas y ahora lo principal era su hijo, de lo demás se ocuparían luego. Ginny gozaba de mayor libertad en su casa pero nada más. Tampoco pensaba presionarlos, ya tenían suficiente con andar buscando a su hermano sin resultados para añadir discusiones innecesarias. Y ahora tenía el consuelo de las monedas para comunicarse con los otros, sus adorados hermanos gemelos se la dieron y le enseñaron como utilizarla, se sentía menos sola.

**_-Mensajes de las monedas-_**

_"Hola Ginny que tal el día"_

_"Aburrida amiga, como los extraño"_

_"Pronto estaremos en el colegio"_

_"Nunca pensé que lo anhelaría tanto"_

_"Te envié un paquete con Fred"_

_"Seguro viene a cenar"_

_"Hablamos en la noche"_

Tenía mucha precaución al usarla, si sus padres se enteraban de eso se armaría la grande, así que se encerraba en su cuarto o el baño para enviar los mensajes o leer los que mandaban y en las noches después de la cena se quedaba bastante tiempo fuera en el jardín lejos de la curiosa mirada de su madre aparentemente viendo las estrellas, hasta que decidía irse a dormir o le mandaban entrar en casa. Contaba los días para volver al colegio y por fin ser libre, allí nadie la controlaría.

Por supuesto sus amigos supieron del incidente en la madriguera y estaban furiosos e indignados. Todos fueron muy solidarios y hasta le enviaron regalos a través de los gemelos que eran sus aliados incondicionales. Su novio incluso pensó en ir a verla a pesar de la oposición de los padres pero Severus y Remus se lo impidieron por considerarlo una imprudencia. La chica se armaba de paciencia para no cometer un acto irreflexivo con todo lo que estaba cayendo, pero había días que era tarea difícil no hacerlo. Se conformaba con los mensajes y con hacer planes para cuando todos se reunieran otra vez. Aun así Harry parecía más impaciente y empezó a idear una forma de verse.

**_-Mensajes de las monedas-_**

_"Hola Ginny como estas"_

_"Extrañándote, tú que haces"_

_"Ya voy a cenar con R, H y S"_

_"Mándales saludos"_

_"Estuve pensando en un plan"_

_"Para que"_

_"Para vernos"_

_"No puedes venir todavía"_

_"Tus padres no se enterarían"_

_"Como, si te encuentran…"_

_"Los gemelos"_

_"Con ellos todo es posible"_

_"Iría una noche con ellos y me escondería" "Luego ellos te sacan de la casa y podremos vernos unos minutos" "Ellos te contaran todo"_

_"Eso sería genial. No pueden hacer lo mismo con H"_

_"El plan es para los dos"_

_"háganlo pronto"_

_"Cuando se pueda ahora voy a cenar. Te escribo más tarde"_

Esa noticia la hizo muy feliz y ahora ya no estaba tan impaciente y remolona como de costumbre, ayudaba con mejor talante en las tareas diarias y hasta hacia chistes y conversaba con sus padres más tranquila, y las reuniones con sus hermanos eran cada día menos penosas por la situación del descarriado Ron. Su madre lo noto y se puso un poco recelosa.

- Ginny querida ya no andas tan molesta a que se debe

- A nada en particular simplemente que sé que ustedes terminaran recordando que Harry es un buen muchacho

- Sabemos que lo es, pero entiende nuestra posición tú eres nuestra hija

- Mamá me vas a decir que tú y papá nunca hicieron nada antes de casarse

- ¡GINEVRA más respeto!

- No es nada malo además si ustedes se escaparon para casarse con tanta prisa, que tendría de raro

- Eran tiempos oscuros, nadie sabía si viviría otro día, ahora es diferente

- Ni tanto, pasamos una guerra, tampoco sabíamos si viviríamos, yo no sabía si Harry sobreviviría a todo, vez no es tan diferente, y Hermione, Remus y Severus tampoco tienen culpa de nada, sobre todo Remus el solo trato de cuidarnos y aconsejarnos es muy buena persona lo sabes y un excelente amigo, tu piénsatelo

- Ya veremos cariño, y no se te olvide tu padre, lo que él piensa también cuenta

- Hay mamá a quien engañas si él hace todo lo tú dices, tú eres la que manda –su madre sonrió por el comentario, su hija era muy inteligente-

No solo mantenía contacto con su novio y su amiga también con Remus y por sorprendente que pareciera regularmente con Severus, esos dos ahora eran muy buenos amigos y confidentes.

**_-Mensajes de las monedas-_**

_"Hola Severus que haces"_

_"Leía un rato y tú"_

_"Aburrida espero no molestar"_

_"Para nada Ginny como va todo en casa"_

_"Mejor, siguen preocupados pero conmigo más suave"_

_"Eso es bueno, ya verás que pronto cambian de parecer" "Y tu hermano seguro que aparece"_

_"Al muy estúpido no le importamos" "Lastima que no lo maldijiste más"_

_"Es lo que se merece por golpearte" "Necesita un buen escarmiento"_

_"Más que eso necesita castigo permanente" "Oye como esta Remus"_

_"Bien en el colegio ahora viene" "No has hablado con el"_

_"No mucho, lo extraño"_

_"Entonces porque no le escribes. Seguro que a él le gustaría"_

_"Tú crees, no se fastidiara. Este lio es mi culpa él lo sabe"_

_"Nada es tu culpa, el no piensa eso" "También te extraña y pregunta por ti, la verdad me atosiga por noticias" "Sabe que hablamos todos los días y parece celoso de eso" "Te voy a decir lo que pienso"_

_"Por supuesto dime"_

_"Creo que ustedes dos se necesitan más de lo quieren aceptar" "Deberías acercarte si es lo que quieres" "Y piensa bien en lo que sientes por Harry" "A mí no me engañas hace tiempo que ves a R" "Y no solo como amigo, me equivoco"_

_"No, mentirte a ti es inútil pero era solo sexual"_

_"ERA, interesante, es decir que ya no lo deseas" "Ya no te atrae la idea de un trio"_

_"Rayos como sabes todo eso" "Sí lo deseo pero ahora es diferente, lo conozco más"_

_"Ahora está en tu corazón" _

_"Severus no sé. De verdad esta celoso porque hablo más contigo"_

_"Sí lo está y bastante. Hazme caso y escríbele a R para saber más" "Hablamos después, hazlo ahora"_

Severus era un excelente amigo, muy sincero y perceptivo y daba excelentes consejos. Dudaba si hacer lo que le decía en este caso, ella quería a Harry lo quiso por mucho tiempo, era feliz a su lado y era un excelente novio no tenía quejas de nada. Sin embargo su amigo tenía razón que había algo más y era obligatorio averiguarlo. Empezó escribiéndole más seguido y el no tardaba en contestarle, después de unos días no solo lo hacían a diario sino varias veces. Esas conversaciones se volvían cada vez más personales e íntimas, más ardientes con palabras incitadoras y deseos velados, parecían bromas, en realidad eran mucho más; no se decían nada directamente pero sus palabras eran melosas y ella le preguntaba cosas sobre situaciones que le ocurrían tales como, si era posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, o si ahora que era soltero no estaba interesado por nadie y también por supuesto de sexo. Remus respondía muchas veces con evasivas y otras le insinuaba lo que sentía y le contaba sus experiencias por lo que las charlas subían de tono; por eso era irremediable que cada vez se sintieran más excitados, tan excitados que desde unos días al terminar de escribirse ambos se masturbaban pensando en el otro y diciendo sus nombre al acabar. El día antes de los hechos tuvieron una conversación que podía cambiar muchas cosas; ya no pudieron callarse ni resistirse, y como lo demostraron.

**_-Mensajes de las monedas-_**

_"Hola Remus interrumpo"_

_"No Ginny me alegra saber de ti, como estas"_

_"Mejor, oye porque no vienes y hablas con ellos"_

_"No es el momento adecuado"_

_"Es que me gustaría tanto verte, te extraño"_

_"Yo también te extraño cariño, esto es un consuelo" _–rayos porque le dije así-

_"Cuanto me extrañas, necesito saberlo"_

_"Porque"_

_"Por favor Remus dímelo" _–ya no puedo seguir intrigada tengo que saber-

_"Te extraño más de lo que debería, y tú" _–esto es más directo que otras veces-

_"Igual. Yo te necesito tanto. Ya no puedo ocultártelo, desde el día que salimos algo cambio"_

_"Que sientes, que piensas, que cambio" _–esto se pone interesante y peligroso-

_"Pienso mucho en ti, cambio la forma en que te veo" "Ya no estoy segura de lo que siento"_

_"He pensado en eso por las preguntas que me haces" "Y Harry, todavía lo amas cierto" "Has estado enamorada de él desde siempre" "Estabas convencida que era tu destino" –_ella duda y yo la quiero-

_"Tú me dijiste que era muy joven y todo podía cambiar" "Tenias razón y Harry es perfecto pero falta algo" _–será que me entiende o soy muy sutil-

_"Que te falta cariño, dudas seguir con él" "Todavía eres una niña es normal que vaciles" "Lamento si soy el causante de tu confusión por algo que haya dicho" "No quiero ser quien te trae problemas" –_si a ella le falta lo mismo que a mi estamos en aprietos-

_"No crees que es hora de hablar francamente sin insinuaciones" "Y dejar las evasivas"_

_"Sí pero es peligroso estas segura de querer hacerlo" "No quiero perderte por eso"_

_"No me vas a perder pero es tiempo" "Ya no soy una niña y quisiera que tu pudieras sentirlo, comprobarlo" _–eso fue bastante directo, me responderá- _"No me traes problemas, no lo lamentes"_

_"Ginny entiendes lo que me dices, hablas de deseos" "Eso no es lo mismo que el amor y pueden nublar tu mente" –_demonios si supiera cuanto he pensado en sentirla-

_"Entiendo que no me dices que sientes tú" "Estoy confundida lo admito" "Tu qué piensas Remus dime" _–no te acobardes ahora, no ahora-

_"No lo creo, sería empeorar todo" -_si empiezo no me podre contener-

_"Ya no hay marcha atrás tu silencio no soluciona nada"_

_"Yo también te veo diferente desde hace un tiempo" "Siento algo por ti y no debería, no es correcto, esto está mal" "sabes cuantos años te llevo, es una locura" _–no debería seguir, debería pararla-

_ "No sería peor mentirnos a nosotros mismos" _

_"Esto debemos hablarlo en persona es muy delicado" –_si logramos articular palabra-

_"Significa que no quieres saber de mi más hasta ese día" "Si deseas que me aparte de ti me dolería pero lo haré" –_rayos dímelo de una vez para saber qué hacer con esto-

_"No quiero dejar de hablar contigo lo necesito, te necesito" "No te alejes, sería lo sensato, pero no tengo la voluntad y no es lo que quiero ni deseo"_ –ya está lo dije y ahora-

_"Que quieres Remus, que deseas, por favor, si pudieras ver como estoy" "Siento que voy a explotar, dímelo por favor" –_dime que me deseas-

_"Este es un juego muy peligroso, nos podemos quemar" "yo quiero protegerte no causarte dolor" –_y yo estoy a punto de incendiarme-

_"Yo ya estoy ardiendo Remus" "Vas a dejar que me consuma sin acabar" –_ahora si perdí el control-

_"Te deseo Ginny, quiero tus labios y tu piel, tenerte cerca, oír tu voz" "No está bien pero es la verdad" "Te pienso siempre y te imagino unida a mi" "Lo estás imaginando es por eso que sientes que vas a estallar" "Cuanto lo has imaginado" –_ahora sí que no hay retorno-

_"Sí lo pienso ahora, si pudieras tocarme, deseo tanto sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo" "Lo he imaginado varias veces, ya no puedo más" –_dame lo que necesito cariño-

"_Oh Ginny me matas, deberíamos parar"_

_"Déjate llevar amor lo necesito por favor no me dejes así"_

_"Muero por sentir tu piel, por apoderarme de tu ser" "Mía Ginny toda mía una y otra vez" "Tócate para mi cariño, piensa que soy yo quien te llena de placer" –_debería aparecerme en su casa y raptarla-

"_Tú también lo harás amor, dime que te estimulas por mi" –_mastúrbate por mi cariño-

"_Lo hago justo ahora" "Toca tus senos, tu vientre, tus piernas" –_después de esto como me voy a resistir a tomarla-

"_Oh Remus amor es tan delicioso" "Dime que me harías si estuvieras aquí"_

_"Esto es lo que te voy a hacer cuando te vea" "Beso tus labios y tu cuello, muerdo tu oreja" "Mis manos te desvisten, acaricio tus senos, cada parte de tu cuerpo" "Te gusta, lo disfrutas. Que me haces tú"_

_"Demasiado. Te arranco la ropa y mi boca conoce todo tu ser" "Tu pecho me derrite y mi mano se apodera de tu masculinidad al fin" "Son mis manos amor las que te dan placer. Lo hago bien"_

_"Excelente cariño, te voy a hacer mía Ginny, todo esto y más lo vas a sentir"_

_"Si Amor apodérate de mí, dime más, falta poco"_

_"Mi boca atrapa tus senos succiono tus pezones que están duros" "Llego a tu entrepierna y mi lengua lame tu clítoris hinchado, mi dedo te penetra" "Gime por mi amor, introduce tus dedos, penétrate fuerte" "Oh si preciosa, aumenta el ritmo, ahora es mi pene quien está en ti" "Te penetro más fuerte, más amor, sí estoy todo dentro de ti" "Siente como te embisto una y otra vez, oh Ginny no aguanto más córrete para mí" (_realmente ya no soportaba más tuvo que parar de escribir para seguir complaciéndose hasta que acabo ruidosamente pensando que lo hacía en Ginny) "_OH AMOR EXTRAORDINARIO, LLEGASTE CARIÑO TE GUSTO"_

_"Remuuuuus amor acabe deliciosamente, mejor que nunca" "Ahora te deseo más"_

_"Yo también, sabes que esto cambia todo no" "Y sabes que está mal, son fantasías y no creo que se cumplan"_

_"Sabes que era inevitable si los dos queríamos lo mismo" "Tarde o temprano pasaría" "No te arrepientas yo no lo hago y gracias" "Todo se puede cumplir"_

_"Tienes razón, no estoy arrepentido soy feliz" "Dame las gracias cuando lo hagamos realidad" "Ya es tarde ve a descansar hablamos mañana, un beso amor"_

_"Descansa amor un beso para ti"_

Llego el veinte de agosto y solo quedaban diez días para volver a clases. El plan para ver a Harry no lo habían podido realizar, sus hermanos estaban muy ocupados y sus padres muy atentos, de todas formas ya no estaba impaciente por verlo, no después de lo ocurrido con Remus; se sentía un poco culpable pero se cuidó de no decírselo a su amante, porque eso era aunque nada fuera real, fue como una especie de engaño cibernético, sabía que el también sentía culpa porque apreciaba a Harry pero lo hablarían en persona, tenían demasiado que conversar, y lo primero era despejar las dudas de ella, eso sí que él se lo dijo, que al final todo podía quedar como una fantasía y ella seguir con su novio, ya verían.

Ahora solo pensaba en una conversación de sus padres que oyó la noche anterior, les escucho decir que en realidad ella y Harry eran bastante adultos por todo lo que vivieron y que a él lo querían mucho para que la situación continuara –además Arthur no hicieron nada diferente a nosotros solo que mis padres no nos descubrieron-; y lo mismo con Hermione, ella era muy buena no era ninguna descarriada –ella es una víctima de todo-; su padre fue el que hablo de Remus –es nuestro amigo Molly las chicas no iban a decirnos nada y quien mejor para cuidarlas-; y también de Severus –me duele decirlo pero Ron se merecía lo que le hizo esta fuera de control mira lo que paso con Ginny-. La conversación termino con su padre diciendo que al día siguiente iría al N°12 para coordinar una reunión con todos el sábado y dejar atrás los problemas. Se imaginaba que podría ocurrir si la primera vez que pudiera verlos a ambos fuera juntos, no sería nada cómodo tener a su novio y amante en la misma habitación teniendo que fingir, eso le preocupaba, como reaccionaria Remus al ver que Harry la besaba y la tocaba cuando él quería lo mismo.

Como todas las noches después de la cena salió al jardín y se sentó bajo un árbol más allá del sendero para intercambiar mensajes con Harry, cuando al final se despidieron se quedó un momento allí disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad, con Remus hablaría más tarde. Se sentía segura en ese lugar; cuando no la conseguían dentro de la casa su familia sabía que estaría justo bajo ese árbol, todos lo sabían incluyendo a Ron. Su infernal hermano si había vuelto a la casa solo para realizar vigilancia y tratar de ver la manera de que ella saliera y pudieran atraparla sus secuaces. Noto que su hermana salía todas las noches tras la cena a su refugio y se quedaba hasta tarde. No había motivo para que no lo hiciera en la fecha fijada. Solo le mostro un día a uno de sus compañeros la ubicación exacta y donde esconderse para ver no solo ese lugar sino la casa y si ella salía sola.

Ya Ginny pensaba volver cuando alguien le tapó la boca y la sujeto bruscamente arrastrándola más adentro en el bosque. Quería defenderse pero no podía el hombre no estaba solo y el otro le quito la varita. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa la tiraron al piso inmovilizándola y poniendo hechizos a su alrededor, no podía reconocerlos estaban encapuchados.

- Sabes porque te hemos traído aquí traidora de la sangre

- ¡Que quieren de mí!

- Castigarte por tus ofensas y las de tu familia. Ustedes ayudaron en la caída del Lord, adoran a los sangre sucia y eres la noviecita de Potter. Sera un escarmiento para muchos

- Si van a matarme háganlo de una vez –aparentaba más valentía de la que sentía-

- Quien hablo de matarte, eso no sería divertido, tú vas a vivir, como lo harás después de hoy es otra cosa

- Son unos cobardes porque no me enfrentan en un duelo

- Eres muy estúpida, para que perder el tiempo en eso, esto es mejor. CRUCIO

- AHHHHHHHHHHH

Ginny gritaba pero no había un alma que pudiera oírla, los hechizos que pusieron alejaban a cualquiera que quisiera encontrarla y con el mufliato sus voces no eran detectadas. No solo aplicaban esa maldición sino otras que dejaban heridas en todo su cuerpo. Ella por momentos se arrastraba pero era inútil, sus captores se reían y volvían a su misión.

- Crees que a tu novio le gustara esa cicatriz en tu cara, ahora los dos tienen una, no es romántico. CRUCIO

- AHHHHHHHHHH BAASSSSTAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Ahora quieres que nos detengamos, que pasa te duele, mejor prepárate para lo que falta, se suponía que solo te diéramos un susto, pero esta oportunidad es demasiado buena para desaprovecharla, CRUCIO. Sabes tus gritos de dolor me excitan y pareces bien formada, vamos a ver si tu ropa engaña –con la varita destrozaba la camisa al mismo tiempo que dejaba heridas en la piel

- No se atrevan a tocarme –Ginny trataba de cubrirse con las manos a pesar del dolor-

- Que te parece amigo, nada mal para una traidora a la sangre. Seguro Potter se divierte de lo lindo contigo, ¡Deja de taparte! CRUCIO

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Buenos pechos y grandes –se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y coloco sus manos allí amasándolos para luego romper el brasier dejándolos expuestos- y mira los pezones grandes

- Déjame asqueroso –le golpeaba y trataba de quitar sus manos-

- CRUCIO –sentía como se retorcía debajo de el –si lindos pezones –tomo ambos y comenzó a jalarlos y apretarlos haciendo que la chica gritara mas

- BASTA BAAAAAASSSSSSTAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- No pensaras cogértela –le decía el otro atacante a su amigo-

- Claro que no, pero lo tengo tan duro por sentirla moverse así y gritar que seguiré torturándola hasta acabar, deberías probarlo CRUCIO –cada vez apretaba más los pezones-

- NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO REMM, REMMMM AAAAAHHHHHHHH

- A quien llamas asquerosa pensé que Harry era tu novio

Siguieron por casi una hora y se turnaban montados encima de ella realizando su práctica masoquista hasta que la chica ya no se movía, apenas gritaba y sangraba mucho, estaban un poco aburridos y no querían matarla les parecía mejor castigo que la encontraran así como una muñeca rota, y las cicatrices que le quedarían eran un buen regalo para que nunca los olvidaran. Quitaron todos los hechizos y se fueron.

Ginny tardo varios minutos en reaccionar los suficiente para poder coordinar moverse y pedir ayuda. Su varita estaba tirada a su lado la tomo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue enviar un mensaje de auxilio con la moneda, para cualquiera lo lógico sería que se lo enviara a Harry pero la única persona en su mente después de empezar la tortura fue Remus Lupin, él fue el destinatario de su pedido de socorro. Lo que ella no podía imaginar era que él también estaba herido.

En mitad de la nada un hombre tendido en el suelo trataba de reponerse lo suficiente para llegar a un lugar donde encontrar asistencia. No sabía dónde se hallaba, veía a su alrededor sin reconocer el sitio, estaba arrodillado cuando sintió un calor que provenía de su bolsillo donde estaba la moneda, la saco y leyó algo que hizo que temblara y se enfureciera al mismo tiempo.

"_Remus ayúdame cerca casa atacada más allá del árbol"_. Al leerlo sus fuerzas se renovaron, debía llegar a ella y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas –voy Ginny resiste amor- y se apareció en la madriguera.


	14. 14 Consecuencias

**Hola a todos. Para complacerlos les traigo un capitulo nuevo en tiempo record.**

**Me contento mucho ver nombres nuevos dejando reviews y que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Ya se que todos estan furiosos con el zanahorio y desean que sea castigado pronto, pero tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes que lo bueno se hace esperar y como dice mi querido Severus la paciencia es una virtud.**

**Ahora si DISFRUTEN  
XOXO**

**CAPITULO XIV. CONSECUENCIAS**

Arthur y Molly estaban en la cocina conversando ya era muy tarde y decidieron subir a descansar, ya se dirigían a la escalera cuando el patronus de Dumbledore llego sobresaltándolos -_"Hermione en peligro reúnanse en el refugio"-. _ No perdieron tiempo, Arthur se colocaba su chaqueta mientras su esposa corría escaleras arriba para buscar a Ginny e irse, se le corto el aliento cuando no la encontró en su cama, tampoco estaba en el baño y empezó a llamarla a gritos mientras volvía al salón.

- ¿Qué pasa Molly?

- ¡Arthur Ginny no está arriba y no me responde!

- Quizás esta afuera

Salieron corriendo varitas en mano buscándola y llamándola, llegaron hasta el árbol pero tampoco estaba ahí, después de más de media hora de búsqueda sin resultados desesperados decidieron regresar. Molly entro en la casa para buscar el reloj de la familia y cuando lo tomo vio que la manecilla de su hija marcaba en peligro de muerte, se lo mostro a su esposo cuando entraba y ambos se paralizaron por un momento hasta que un ruido los hizo ponerse en guardia, afuera en la puerta estaba un maltrecho Lupin.

- ¿Remus que te paso? –Molly corría a el-

- Me atacaron otros licántropos, donde esta Ginny

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi hija desapareció? –Arthur lo miraba receloso e impidió que su esposa se acercara más apuntando al herido con su varita-

- Ella me envió un mensaje, dijo que la atacaron esperaba que no fuera cierto pero ahora compruebo que es verdad

- ¿Y cómo comprobamos nosotros que eres quien dices?

- Correcto Arthur, Soy Remus Lupin integrante de la orden del Fénix, viudo y era su amigo hasta que me corrieron por unas fotos que salieron en una revista y en caso de emergencia mi palabra clave es merodeador

- ¡Merlín Remus –corrió a su amigo para sostenerlo- que sabes de mi hija!

- Dijo que estaba cerca de la casa más allá del árbol

- Molly voy a buscarla dale algo mientras regreso

- NO, si me atacaron a mí y a ella estamos en peligro no puedes salir solo vamos todos, y tienes que avisar a los otros

- Ya saben que hay peligro Remus nos llegó un aviso, ustedes no son los únicos, Hermione estaba en peligro y no sabemos si alguien más, por eso notamos que Ginny no estaba, pero mírate tú no estás en condiciones

- Tengo más resistencia que cualquiera los sabes, no perdamos tiempo y vamos rápido, esto es muy grave

Corrieron afuera y comenzaron a peinar el área, pasaban los minutos y no daban con ella entonces decidieron dividirse para ir más rápido sin alejarse mucho unos de otros, mientras la buscaba la moneda se calentó y leyó un mensaje de Harry preguntando donde estaba no le respondió no tenía tiempo para distraerse, pero eso le dio una idea a Remus, envió uno a Ginny y le pidió que si podía lanzara chispas rojas, que estaba en su casa, por fortuna ella lo hizo aunque tardo varios minutos más de quince y al verlas corrió en su dirección.

- GINNY, GINNY, ya estoy aquí amor tranquila te voy a ayudar –la visión era horrible, su cuerpo desnudo de cintura hacia arriba mostraba muchas heridas, se había imaginado muchas veces verla sin ropa pero no pensó jamás que la primera vez sería de esta forma-

- Re…mus vinis…te, ¡e..stas heri…do! –apenas podía hablar-

- Eso no importa ahora cariño –con la varita reparo las prendas lo mejor que pudo y le dio un beso en la frente- estarás bien tus padres están cerca –a pesar de su condición la cargo en brazos, tenía una descarga de adrenalina y comenzó a caminar, su padre llego un poco después y también Molly ambos vieron las chispas

- Dámela Remus, no te esfuerces –la tomo y siguieron avanzando hacia la casa-

- Mi niña que te hicieron, ya mami y papi están aquí tesoro te pondrás bien –su madre lloraba y su hija no hablaba y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos-

- Tranquila cariño ya vamos al hospital –sangraba mucho-

- Arthur hay que avisar a los otros de todo –entraban a la casa-

- Tienes razón Remus –coloco a su hija en el sofá y envió su patronus al refugio- Esta listo debemos irnos, los dos necesitan atención urgente

- Rem…us –Ginny lo llamaba- gra… gra… cias

- No tienes porque, solo muerto no hubiese venido a socorrerte – le tomo la mano que ella extendía en su dirección-

Partieron inmediatamente a San Mungo. Cuando llegaron los médicos corrieron a atender a los heridos y se los llevaron dejando a los Sres. Weasley llorando y preocupados, deseaban que alguien llegara para decirles que los demás estaban bien, aunque tras el aviso lo dudaban, al menos Hermione parecía que también había sufrido.

Molly y Arthur se encontraban en la sala continua a la emergencia cuando se les unió el grupo que partió del refugio, al verlos los chicos fueron a abrazar a sus padres.

- ¿Papá que paso, cómo están?

- No sabemos nada de su condición pero no están bien sobre todo su hermana, y de los hechos solo sabemos que a Remus lo atacaron otros licántropos pero nada más, y ustedes que saben de los demás

- Malas noticias a Harry y Severus los emboscaran fuera de la casa de Hermione cuatro mortifagos, ellos capturaron a tres y uno escapo, Kingsley se los llevó al ministerio para interrogarlos y Dumbledore fue para allá, y Hermione está desaparecida no la encontraron en su casa

- Merlín bendito, como están Harry y Severus

- Heridos pero insistieron en buscar a Hermione, Severus piensa que como Remus apareció lesionado quizás ella este igual y haya ido a Grimmauld Place, fueron allá

- Arthur todos heridos y nosotros peleados con ellos y la pobre Hermione sola quien sabe donde –Molly no dejaba de llorar y sus hijos la abrazaban-

- No podemos perder la calma estoy seguro que Severus es capaz de dar con ella y Dumbledore tampoco se quedara tranquilo, lo importante ahora es que al menos Remus y Ginny están con vida y los están atendiendo, que no los hayan matado ni retenido permanentemente teniendo la oportunidad es buena señal, no tiene que ser diferente con Hermione

- Severus piensa que esto fue algo sincronizado papá y planeado por una misma persona

- Suena muy factible, si los esperaron en casa de Hermione es que estaban seguros que ellos irían allá

- Dice que utilizaron una nota de amenaza que le enviaron como carnada, por eso salieron a buscarla

- Solo espero que la encuentren pronto, y ustedes deben encontrar a Ron anda solo no sabemos si le paso lo mismo

- No Arthur no lo digas, dos de mis hijos heridos no, Ronnie tiene que estar bien

- Tranquila mamá seguro que está bien, temprano iremos a casa de Lavender a buscar noticias, no te angusties sin necesidad

En ese momento llego el mensaje de Severus.

"_Encontramos a Hermione está herida y se ve muy mal, salimos para allá"_

Los peores pensamientos se cumplían, otra integrante del grupo atacada, solo rezaban que fuera la última. Los esperaban expectantes y al verlos llegar fueron hacia ellos.

- Severus donde la encontraste

- En casa de Harry tirada en el piso, está muy golpeada

Cuando el resto pudo verla bien se horrorizaron por la cantidad de daño que mostraba su cuerpo y la sangre que empapaba su ropa, parecía más muerta que viva. Sin perder tiempo Severus se la entregó a unos medimagos y vio como se la llevaban, otros trataron de atenderlo a él y Harry pero se negaron antes tenían que hablar con el resto de la orden.

- Oh Harry cariño estas herido y tú también Severus deben revisarlos –Molly abrazaba al chico llena de preocupación llorando- Lamento tanto que nos hayamos alejado de ti no me lo perdonaría si algo te hubiese ocurrido –le daba besos en la mejilla y no lo soltaba-

- No se preocupe Sra. Weasley eso está en el pasado, ¿qué le paso a Ginny y Remus?

- Los atacaron también pero no tenemos detalles, solo que a Remus lo atacaron otros licántropos de Ginny no sabemos que paso, ahora los están atendiendo, ambos se ven tan mal como Hermione, aunque Remus estaba consciente y tiene más resistencia ya saben. Ustedes son los menos lesionados y no sabemos que hayan atacado a otros. No tenemos noticias de Ron y esperamos que este bien –Arthur era el que hablaba-

- ¡Tu hijo Arthur estará bien solo hasta que yo lo encuentre! –su voz era contenida pero llena de furia-

- ¿Qué pasa Severus porque dices eso de mi hijo?

- ¡Porque ese malnacido fue el que ataco a Hermione, y cuando lo tenga le voy a devolver todo lo que le hizo por triplicado antes de matarlo!

- ¡No Severus eso no puede ser, el no sería capaz, es imposible! –su padre no lo creía-

- ¡Es posible, ley la mente de Hermione porque estaba ya inconsciente y vi cada una de las cosas que realizo torturándola, golpeándola y atacándola sexualmente ¿No se fijaron como estaba su ropa?, y estoy completamente seguro que es él quien está detrás de todo lo ocurrido anoche!

- NO, NO ESO NO. ESTAS CONFUNDIDO, SI ELLA NO HA DICHO NADA…

- ¡Te entiendo Molly y si lo que quieren es pruebas se las daré, pero quedan advertidos de lo que pasara!

- ¡No deberían dudar de Severus, ustedes saben que es un experto en leer la mente, si él dice que fue Ron fue el, además todos saben que él ya no es el mismo, andaba furioso con todos golpeo a Ginny y que casualidad que solo nos agredieron a nosotros cinco que tenemos problemas personales con él!

- ¡Harry estas diciendo que es el responsable hasta de que su propia hermana este herida!

- Mira Bill por ahora es solo la palabra de Severus y comprendo que es muy duro de aceptar, es tu hermano, tu sangre, lo mejor es esperar hasta que Hermione despierte y pueda hablar

- Es lo mejor, debemos calmarnos, te lo pido Severus no hagas nada precipitado, si tienes razón yo… yo no lo quiero creer pero si es así, yo mismo te ayudare a buscar a mi hijo, por ahora déjate atender y tú también Harry, heridos no sirven de nada si los necesitamos

- Está bien Arthur hasta que ella despierte y hable no voy a tomar medidas, vamos Harry tiene razón deben atendernos

Sin decir más entraron a emergencia dejando al resto desolado por la noticia de la participación de Ronald. Nadie quería que fuera así, pero Harry decía la verdad Severus era un experto lector de mentes. Mientras esperaban noticias del estado de los heridos Dumbledore y Kingsley arribaron al hospital, les dijeron lo que sabían incluido lo dicho por el profesor; se mostraron muy asombrados y concluyeron que debían encontrar al chico y hacer las averiguaciones pertinentes; de los capturados no sacaron nada en limpio, el que escapo fue quien los recluto y no tenían más información.

Los cinco agredidos se encontraban en salas diferentes siendo atendidos. La situación de Remus era bastante complicada no solo por las heridas, dentro de dos días era luna llena y debían asistirlo lo más rápido posible para que tomara la poción mata lobos y aislarlo; sus heridas eran serias afortunadamente por su condición de licántropo era más resistente, sus quemaduras fueron tratadas aunque la horrible herida del grabado en su piel no podían quitarla. Harry solo tenía unos moretones y cortaduras ya había pasado por eso antes, no era grave pasaría poco tiempo allí; igual que Severus quien quizás necesitaría un poco más para reponerse ya que él estaba convaleciente de otro ataque más grave. Hermione seguía sin reaccionar, la cantidad de golpes recibidos le produjeron heridas internas y estaba bastante delicada. Caso parecido sufría su amiga, aunque consciente por momentos parecía catatónica producto de la maldición cruciatus, los medimagos esperaban que fuera pasajero y no estuviera enloquecida sin remedio por la tortura.

A las siete de la mañana Bill, George y Fred fueron a casa de Lavender con la esperanza de encontrar a Ron, y tuvieron suerte él estaba allí muy tranquilo como si no supiera nada, se veía algo cansado pero nada más.

- ¿Ustedes por qué tan temprano aquí, que necesitan?

- Hablar contigo a solas

- Lo que sea lo pueden decir delante de mi novia, no tenemos secretos verdad Lav

- Así es cuñado, Roro y yo nos contamos todo

- ¿Entonces le dijiste que atacaste a Hermione?

- ¿De qué hablas, ahora que invento esa ramera?

- ¡No la insultes Ronald y no te hagas el estúpido ya todos sabemos que fuiste tú!

- Lo que ella haya dicho…

- ¡Ella esta inconsciente grave en el hospital, lo sabemos porque Severus entro en su mente y vio todo lo que hiciste, cómo pudiste, la dejaste medio muerta, si él y Harry no la hubiesen encontrado a tiempo ahora estarían los aurores aquí y no nosotros!

- Yo no recuerdo haberla atacado

- ¿Dónde estabas anoche?

- En un bar con unos amigos les pueden preguntar y después vine para acá, diles Lav que me quede aquí anoche

- Es cierto mi Roro durmió aquí

- A qué hora llegaste

- No sé exactamente, creo que eran las dos o tres

- Y esos amiguitos serán los mismos que atacaron al resto anoche

- ¿Atacaron a alguien más?

- A Remus, Harry, Severus y a tu hermana quien está internada muy grave, ella y Hermione son las que están peor

- ¿Grave, que le paso?

- Le practicaron la maldición cruciatus repetidamente y quedo casi catatónica, no saben si es reversible, también tiene otras heridas. Sabes que piensan que fuiste tú quien planeo todo

- ¡Claro siempre soy yo el culpable, hay resentidos y mortifagos sueltos pero debo ser yo quien cargue con las culpas! ¡Y por supuesto ninguno de ustedes me defendió! ¿Cierto?

- ¡Si no lo hubiésemos hecho ahora estarías detenido o peor! ¡Severus planeaba cazarte y gracias a nuestros padres se contuvo hasta que Hermione reaccionara y eso nos dio tiempo de hablar contigo! ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros ahora!

- ¡Yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte!

- ¡NO ES UNA PETICIÓN, NOS VAMOS Y PUNTO, SI QUIERES QUE TE OBLIGUEMOS ESTAREMOS ENCANTADOS DE HACERLO!

- ¡Y RECUERDA QUE NOS DEBES UNA POR EL GOLPE QUE LE DISTE A GINNY, ASÍ QUE CAMINA ANTES DE QUE SEAS EL PRÓXIMO HERIDO QUE ENTRA EN SAN MUNGO! –los tres hermanos lo amenazaban con sus varitas-

- NO PUEDEN TRATARLO ASÍ COMO UN CRIMINAL

- TU TE CALLAS LAVENDER ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO SI MOLESTAS TE LLEVAMOS TAMBIÉN COMO CÓMPLICE ASÍ QUE NO FASTIDIES –Bill no tenía paciencia para estupideces-

Sus gritos causaron el efecto deseado y los cuatro partieron a la Madriguera; al llegar mandaron un aviso a su padre, Kingsley y Dumbledore. Ron ahora estaba nervioso nadie le hablaba pero sus miradas lo decían todo, si lo descubrían no se lo perdonarían y solo por lo de su hermana –malditos magos oscuros solo tenían que asustarla no lastimarla-. Ahora se daba cuenta que cegado por el odio no fue realmente inteligente al hacer el trabajo el mismo contra Hermione, fue muy estúpido por molestar a Severus Snape, pero tenía que desquitarse y que ella supiera que estaba pagando por sus desplantes y por sustituirlo con el murciélago. Se había dado el gusto y ahora tenía que seguir con el plan si quería salir indemne de sus actos.

En San Mungo Molly se encontraba en la habitación de su hija después de hablar con los medimagos que no le dieron buenas noticias. La joven estaba fuera de peligro pero por instantes aunque con los ojos abiertos no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo y al hablar decía incoherencias; estaba agitada, la torturaron mucho tiempo y no podían asegurar que no habría secuelas. Minerva también estaba allí preocupándose por los otros sobre todo por Hermione que aún no reaccionaba. Harry estaba curado y Severus desatendiendo las recomendaciones se levantó y se marchó a buscar la poción para Remus. Regreso rápido y exigió ver a su novia a una inexperta enfermera que se lo prohibía, algo de lo que se arrepintió muy rápido al oír las amenazas de aquel hombre que no levanto la voz –usted no se interpondrá en mi camino me dejara en paz y por su maldito bien no se le ocurra decirle a nadie para que venga a sacarme-, huyo asustada y el entro a ver a su amada.

Se paró al lado de su cama observando su estado, ya no tenía la sangre pero los golpes aún se notaban y vio por primera vez una marca en su cuello que le recordó el momento en que el infeliz la aprisiono con sus manos casi ahorcándola. De la manera más delicada posible levanto la sabana para inspeccionar el resto de su cuerpo, tenía varios moretones y cuando movió su bata para ver sus muslos su mirada se fijó en los profundos arañazos productos del forcejeo cuando su atacante abría a la fuerza sus piernas con el fin de violentarla; trataba de quitarse los recuerdos de lo que vio en la mente de su novia pero era imposible, y eso aumentaba su ira segundo a segundo; en esa cama estaba la mujer que amaba y estuvo a punto de perderla.

- Hermione pequeña soy Severus estoy a tu lado, sé que estas mal pero has un esfuerzo y abre tus ojos amor, por favor no me dejes –tomo su mano y la beso-. Sé que puedes oírme Granger y te voy a devolver tus propias palabras, no te atrevas a morirte porque si lo haces te voy a buscar así sea en el mismísimo infierno y te voy a atormentar por atreverte a abandonarme en este mundo. Voy a estar día tras día aquí no me voy a rendir y te fastidiare tanto que solo reaccionaras para hacer gala de tu intempestivo carácter y callarme. Vuelve a mi Hermione, solo vuelve –comenzó a llorar y poso sus labios en los de ella para después sentarse a su lado-

La tenía de la mano y su cabeza enterrada en estas, paso minutos llorando hasta que sintió que se movía, levanto el rostro y su amor tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Severus amor estas aquí, sabía que no me abandonarías –su voz era ronca y casi inaudible-

- Hermione mi vida jamás lo haría

- No llores ya volví como me pediste, escuche cada palabra y sentí tu beso eso me trajo de vuelta. –ahora realmente lo veía y noto sus lesiones- ¡Sev que te paso estas herido!

- No te preocupes ya estoy bien lo importante eres tu

- ¡Dime que paso ahora mismo!

- Ni enfermas dejas el carácter, recibí una nota diciendo que te tenían y fui con Harry a buscarte a tu casa afuera nos emboscaron unos mortifagos los capturamos al final, solo tenemos pequeñas heridas y ya nos curaron, ahora dime quien fue el que te ataco

- No hablemos de eso ahora por favor

- Solo quiero confirmarlo, ya vi en tu mente todo lo que paso

- Sabes todo, viste todo ¡NO! –volteo el rostro y comenzó a llorar

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Te debo dar asco cierto, después de todo lo que me hizo

- ¡Por supuesto que no amor como se te ocurre, nada fue tu culpa para mi eres la misma de siempre y te amo tanto o más que antes!

- Yo misma me doy asco, me siento tan sucia.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso Hermione Jane Granger, tú no estás sucia ni vales menos que se te grave en tu cerebro!

- De verdad aún me amas y no te importa

- Sí mi amor todo lo que te digo es verdad, yo solo necesito ahora que te repongas eres lo más importante en mi vida

- Oh Severus no sé qué haría si te perdiera

- Eso no va a suceder, ahora amor solo respóndeme por favor quien te ataco

- Ronald Weasley, el me rapto y me hizo esto. Fue tan horrible te juro que trate de pararlo y no podía… él me… que te digo si tu viste todo

- Maldito infeliz, ya no te preocupes estas a salvo, yo me ocupare de ese

- ¡No Sev, no hagas nada deja que otros se encarguen, por favor no te vayas no me dejes sola –comenzó a llorar histérica-

- No te alteres no me voy a ir, estoy a tu lado ahora solo descansa, duerme cariño lo necesitas para reponerte –comenzó a besarla y acariciarla para que se calmara y pronto se durmió-

Cuando llegaron unos medimagos a examinarla tuvo que salir y aprovecho para hablar con los demás que seguían en el hospital.

- ¿Cómo esta Hermione Severus?

- Ya reacciono y la están examinando Minerva, como siguen Remus y Ginny

- Remus está mucho mejor no pudieron quitarle la cicatriz de la marca, pero hacen todo para que se recupere más rápido antes de la luna, ya está tomando la posición

- ¿Qué marca?

- Oh Severus le grabaron con un hierro caliente la palabra lobo en el pecho, todavía no ha podido hablar mucho debe descansar y no sabemos quiénes fueron

- Barbaros malnacidos, y Ginny –volteo a preguntarle a la madre-

- Está consciente pero la maldición cruciatus parece que dejo secuelas, no habla mucho y su mirada se queda como perdida, mi pobre niña no saben cómo quedara cuando se recupere de las otras heridas. ¿Severus hablaste con Hermione le preguntaste quien la ataco?

- Sí lo hice y su respuesta fue que Ronald la secuestro y la ataco, lo siento

- Oh Merlín como pudo, esto no puede estar pasando, dime que no es cierto Severus, no lo creo –lloraba desesperada-

- Sra. Weasley Ron era mi amigo pero él ha cambiado lo sabe, si Hermione ya lo dijo no puede seguir dudando, nos duele a todos pero negarlo no cambiara los hechos

- Necesito que ella me lo diga, debo verla por favor

- Creo que todos deberíamos entrar a su cuarto, ni Minerva ni Harry la han escuchado tampoco, por cierto donde está el resto de la orden

- Bill, Fred y George están buscando a Ron; Charlie está siguiendo unas pistas que le dio Kingsley con otros aurores; el sr. Weasley salió también a investigar; Fleur se fue a descansar por su embarazo, volverá más tarde; y Dumbledore y Kingsley están en el ministerio

- Ya terminaron de examinarla entremos ahora, les advierto no se les ocurra decirle nada de lo que paso con Remus y Ginny en su estado sería contraproducente, en lo que a ella respecta solo nos atacaron a Harry y a mí, entendido –le dio una mirada a todos que no invitaba a desafiarlo-

- Hermione linda cómo te sientes

- Mejor profesora gracias

- Nos preocupaste mucho amiga

- Harry mira tu cara, por mi culpa los atacaron a ti y a Severus

- Ya te dije que no tienes culpa de nada, Molly quiere hablar contigo –Snape estaba muy serio-

- Hermione por favor quien te hirió

- Lamento mucho tener que decirle esto pero fue su hijo, Ronald es el responsable de que este aquí, me odia, me hizo cosas horribles que no quiero contar hasta me llamo sangre sucia, estaba fuera de si no parecía el –no pudo evitar temblar y que unas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro

- ¡Como pudo, él era tan noble y bueno como se convirtió en un ser así no lo comprendo, querida perdóname algo hice mal para que el actuara así

- No es culpa de nadie más, él es el único responsable de sus acciones Sra. Weasley

- Bien como ya escucharon lo que querían me voy, ya cumplí lo que prometí, espere hasta que ella reaccionara y lo dijera

- ¡No Severus espera por favor no hagas nada! –la madre suplicaba-

- Ya les advertí lo que pasaría yo no hablo en vano, él se lo busco –sin escuchar nada más salió rápidamente de la habitación

Molly cayó al piso llorando y Hermione lo llamaba tratando de gritar, pero él no se volteo ni se detuvo. Minerva consolaba a la madre del agresor y Harry trataba de consolar a su amiga diciéndole que iría tras él y no permitiría que cometiera una locura.

Severus fue al N°12 a buscar unas cosas que necesitaba y partió al ministerio para hablar con Kingsley y Dumbledore. Al llegar el asistente del ministro le dijo que estos habían partido a casa del Sr. Weasley por un llamado que recibió y que dejo instrucciones de cómo lidiar con la prensa que ya estaba enterada de lo acontecido. Le pidió que lo dejara ver a los prisioneros, que era parte de la investigación y como era quien era, por supuesto no tuvo problemas en acceder a ellos. Los encontró encadenados y al quedarse solo comenzó el interrogatorio, no sin antes colocar varios hechizos a fin de evitar interrupciones.

- Veo que ya están todos conscientes, ahora quien será el primero en decirme porque nos atacaron y como sabían que llegaríamos allí y la hora

- De verdad necesitas que te digamos porque traidor

- No en realidad no, solo me interesa lo segundo, les advierto es mejor que no me tienten y digan todo lo que saben ahora

- Aquí no nos puedes hacer nada estamos protegidos

- Con que eso crees, veamos que les parece esto CRUCIO –los mortifagos no sabían que las habilidades de Snape incluían poder torturarlos a los tres al mismo tiempo y lo hizo durante cinco minutos-

- Y ahora quieren otra demostración o empezaran a hablar

- Ya te dije que no sabemos nada el que escapo fue quien ideo el plan, solo lo seguimos

- No les creo que no les dijera nada, parece que necesitan otro incentivo CRUCIO –otros cinco minutos más-

- Detente, basta yo te diré lo que quieras –apenas podía hablar-

- Cállate Thomas solo los traidores hablan

- No me van a seguir torturando mientras Rumsfeld anda libre, él fue el que organizo todo

- Nombre completo de ese ahora –Snape parecía un psicópata-

- Eliot Rumsfeld, nos dijo que tenía un nuevo amigo, alguien muy cercano a ustedes que los odiaba y le pasaba información incluso que lo ayudaba. Él le dijo el día, la hora y el lugar y tendió la carnada para que cayeran en la trampa, estábamos listos cuando llegaron porque unos minutos antes recibió una nota de ese informante diciendo que estuviéramos en alerta, es todo lo que sabemos

- ¿Nunca dijo el nombre del traidor, ni como lo conoció o donde se reunían?

- No dijo el nombre, nunca lo vimos él quería anonimato, supongo que lo conoció en algún bar que frecuentaba

- ¿Menciono cuál era la carnada?

- Solo algo que les importaba lo suficiente para que no dejaran de ir

- Donde consigo a Rumsfeld

- Su casa está al este de Londres en Stockwell número 195 Wandworth Road

- ¿Y qué sitios frecuenta?

- Los bares del callejón Knockturn y unos que quedan cerca de su casa

- ¿Y si quisiera esconderse dónde?

- No lo se

- Alguno lo sabe –miraba a los otros con sospecha- y no me iré hasta quedar satisfecho, por eso les hare entender que aún no lo estoy CRUCIO –diez minutos ahora-

- Baaaaaaaasta paraaaaa de una vez

- ¿Decidido a hablar, donde lo encuentro Besly?

- Hay una casa rural en las afueras de Londres en Cardiff alejada del pueblo, allí se esconde con una mujer llamada Loreley

- ¿También es mortifaga?

- Sí es su amante

- Vaya Snape parece que no nos conoces a todos –el único que no decía nada ahora se burlaba-

- Hay mucha basura que no conozco, ustedes estúpidos fueron reclutados al final para la batalla y si sobrevivieron es porque huyeron cuando vieron que Potter no murió, pero ya hablaremos de eso, y esto es para que dejes de burlarte imbécil el capturado eres tú no yo CRUCIO. Ahora prosigamos ¿Estaría alguien más allí con ellos dos?

- Quizás dos que también se reúnen con él, no son mortifagos pero si amantes de las artes oscuras y les tienen bastante resentimientos a todos ustedes, sobre todo a ti

- ¿Los conoces?

- Solo de vista

- ¿Ellos sabían algo del ataque?

- Creo que sí, una vez escuche que tenían un plan también, pero se callaron cuando me vieron y no supe mas

- ¿Y la nota que enviaron cuando nos esperaban la vieron?

- Sí la tiene Daryl en su bolsillo –señalo al compañero torturado antes-

- Así que si tienes algo y no quisiste decirlo, definitivamente eres un estúpido, malo para ti CRUCIO

Al terminar de torturarlo dejándolo inconsciente lo reviso y encontró el pedazo de pergamino escrito con instrucciones, no se sorprendió de reconocer la letra la había visto durante seis años y ya se lo esperaba.


	15. 15 Pruebas

**Hola a todos. Estor super feliz por todos los reviews que me han dejado y que mas personas me agregaran como historia favorita, eso significa que no soy tan mala escribiendo jajajaja. Mil gracias y espero que no me abandonen porque todavia falta, no he terminado de escribirlo pero me parece que no voy ni por la mitad, ya veremos es que tengo tantas ideas.**

**Quiero agradecer a Camile Vulturi por aceptar mi peticion y darme su opinion de la historia; siendo ella fanatica de Crepusculo me da mucha satisfaccion que mi fics sea el primero y unico (hasta ahora) entre sus favoritos de personajes de JK Rowling. Aqui estamos centrados en el mundo Harry Potter pero para aquellos como yo que les gusta Crepusculo busquen su historia Todo un Cambio con Jasper.**

**Por supuesto que no me olvido de mis incondicionales que no dejan de escribir su comentario en cada capitulo, los adoro. Y tambien aquellos que me escriben como invitados de la pagina.**

**Ya se que todos quieren que le pateen el trasero al zanahorio y yo voy a complacer sus peticiones, no se preocupen que las malas acciones nunca quedan sin consecuencias.**

**Ahora disfruten del proximo capitulo**

**XOXO**

**CAPITULO XV. PRUEBAS**

Arthur y Kingsley llegaban a la madriguera a encarar a Ronald por las acusaciones vertidas por Severus. El padre del joven se negaba a creer que su hijo pudiera haber llegado al punto de planear un ataque en contra de todos para desquitarse toda la rabia que tenía y para como decía su novia, obtener el puesto que merecía demostrando a todos de lo que era capaz de hacer. Al verlo se quedó parado sin saber que hacer y fue el ministro el que hablo.

- Dame tu varita Ronald

- No la tengo Bill me la quito

- Aquí esta Sr. Ministro yo la guardo

- Ronald imagino que tus hermanos ya te explicaron la situación y la acusación que pesa sobre ti

- Ya les dije que no hice nada, yo salí a tomar con unos amigos anoche y después fui a casa de Lavender y dormí allí

- Es mejor que no mientas, Snape vio todo el ataque en la mente de Hermione

- Yo no recuerdo haber ataco a nadie

- ¿Que recuerdas?

- Llegue al bar a eso de las siete, me reuní con unos amigos y me fui más tarde a dormir

- ¿A qué hora saliste del bar?

- No recuerdo la hora

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del bar?

- Spinning Magic en el callejón

- ¿Frecuentas mucho ese lugar?

- Sí siempre voy

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tus amigos?

- Marcus, Rodholg, Agustine y Erick

- ¿Sabes que también estas acusado de sospecha como cómplice en los demás ataques que sufrieron Remus, Harry, Snape y Ginny?

- No sé nada de lo que pudo pasar excepto lo que me contaron mis hermanos, y la verdad ya estoy cansado que me traten como un criminal, no hice nada así que dejen de molestar –se paró con toda la intención de irse pero varias varitas apuntándolo le indicaron que era el movimiento equivocado-

- Te sientas y deja de ser tan insolente, no te das cuenta del grave problema en el que estas metido –el ministro estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

En ese momento llego un patronus de Minerva informando lo dicho por la chica.

_"Hermione reacciono pero esta delicada, acuso a Ronald Weasley del ataque, Severus salió a buscarlo"_

Al oír eso todos voltearon a ver al chico que se quedó pálido, parecían querer asesinarlo con la mirada pero el único que actuó fue su padre que se lanzó contra el golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara y levantándolo por la camisa para comenzar a increparlo y zarandearlo; se lo tuvieron que quitar de las manos.

- ¡Cómo pudiste ser capaz de tal cosa, de dejarla en ese estado totalmente golpeada y Severus dijo que abusaste de ella sexualmente, te desconozco tú no eres el hijo que tanta orgullo nos ha traído, a quien le hemos dado tanto amor, dime que fallo para llegaras a convertirte en un salvaje; y tu hermana, si planeaste los demás ataques entiendes que eres el responsable de que ella este ahora tirada en una cama medio catatónica después que la torturaron sin piedad, contesta! –su padre lloraba mientras pronunciaba cada palabra-

- Arthur cálmate, primero debemos pensar que vamos a hacer, ya escuchaste, si Severus lo está buscando hay que ir al ministerio antes que llegue aquí, el no amenaza por gusto y dijo que lo mataría por Hermione –Kingsley trataba de controlar la situación-. Bill envía un mensaje a Minerva diciéndole que estamos aquí con Ronald

- Todos me acusan pero yo no recuerdo nada, nadie ha pensado que quizás me realizaron una maldición imperium y nada es mi culpa –era la hora de poner en marcha el plan para librarse-

- ¡De verdad vas a alegar eso para defenderte, ni siquiera puedes asumir tus culpas! –Bill lo miraba furioso-

- ¿Dime porque no puede ser cierto, no tienen pruebas de lo contrario?

- Si eres responsable encontraremos las pruebas Ronald no lo dudes

Acto seguido llego un mensaje diciendo que Harry partía para allá. Un minuto después llegaba el ex mejor amigo con ánimos de asesinar al traidor. Fue igual que con Arthur, apenas entro se lanzó contra el golpeándolo e insultándolo, esta vez fue necesario que entre tres lo agarraran, y cuando consiguieron apaciguarlo le explicaron la defensa de Ron a la cual no creyó tampoco. Él les explico lo dicho por Hermione, el estado en que se encontraba la Sra. Weasley a quien tuvieron que atender unos medimagos y como Severus salió hecho una furia sin ni siquiera detenerse antes las suplicas de la convaleciente recordando a todos la advertencia que había hecho.

- Sabes Ronald quisiera que fuera verdad que no hiciste nada consciente pero tus actitudes en los últimos meses no son tu mejor aval ni a quienes atacaron, todos blancos muy específicos con problemas contigo. Eres un inconsciente nos estas destruyendo a todos y para que, al final no ganas nada, pareces un estúpido mortifago

- No espero que tú te pongas de mi parte ya has demostrado no ser el mejor amigo, ya veremos cuando tengas que disculparte. Me acusan sin pruebas y si me echaron una maldición lo que no recuerdo, nada de lo que hice me lo pueden censurar, no es mi culpa y estoy seguro que no la ataque como dice mi padre –ahora se refería a la violación-

- Ojala eso ocurra y sea verdad que no fuiste consciente de lo que hacías porque de lo contrario entiéndelo de una vez, estas solo Ronald y nadie te va a ayudar. No sé qué te dijo tu padre pero la agrediste de manera cruel y despiadada, y no solo fueron golpes

- ¡Yo no me cogí a esa sangre sucia!

- ¡No la insultes, como tienes el descaro de seguir en esa posición con todo lo que te va a caer encima, ese calificativo es una prueba de que lo que dijo Hermione es cierto, si la insultaste con esas palabras y si la agrediste sexualmente!

- ¿Harry de verdad la violo? –Bill no podía creer como su hermano la insultaba y lo que decía

- No estoy seguro hasta donde llego, ella no quiso decir nada estaba muy alterada, pero algo de esa índole le hizo, Severus me lo dijo y lo mínimo es un intento de violación

Ante esas palabras todos se reunieron aparte sin dejar de vigilarlo discutiendo la información, y los Weasley estaban sumamente afectados y avergonzados, no sabían cómo podrían ver a la cara a Hermione otra vez. Decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlo rápido al ministerio para detenerlo mientras duraban las averiguaciones.

En todo eso tiempo que transcurrió ya Snape había terminado su interrogatorio y partió directo a la madriguera en busca de información sin saber que ya tenían a la persona que él buscaba. Al traspasar la puerta todos sintieron absoluto terror, su cara era reflejo del más profundo odio mezclado con indignación e inmediatamente este saco su varita. El primero en avanzar hacia él fue Arthur.

- Severus te lo pido por favor no lo mates, si es culpable pagara, yo sé que tú y Hermione han desarrollado una gran amistad pero deja que la Ley se encargue

- ¿Es que todavía tienen dudas que el ataco a Hermione?

- No pero dice que no lo recuerda y que quizás fue una maldición imperium lo que actuó sobre él, no es imposible hay que averiguar todo bien, yo sé que tú no quieres cometer semejante error si él tiene razón, por favor solo cálmate

- ¿Y la maldición también lo hizo escribir esta nota diciéndole a sus cómplices que se preparan porque Harry y yo íbamos en camino? –le tendió la nota a Kingsley que también se había acercado- ¿reconoces la letra Arthur, me vas a negar que es la de tu hijo?, ya les dije que lo que paso estuvo planeado por una sola persona; muy retorcido de tu parte Ronald no apiadarte ni de tu propia sangre –el padre del chico temblaba después de ver la primera prueba-

- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

- Lo tenía uno de los prisioneros, vengo del ministerio y los interrogue y eso no es lo único que conseguí, deberías mejorar tus métodos Kingsley averigüe más que ustedes en solo una hora

- ¿Quiero saber que métodos utilizaste para conseguirla?

- No, no quieres, ahora volviendo a lo que me interesa –levanto su varita con intensión de usarla-

- Severus óyeme yo también creo lo mismo que tu pero piensa en ella, te fuiste dejándola muy alterada tuvieron que sedarla y yo le prometí que no te dejaría cometer nada de lo que pudieras arrepentirte y te alejara, no puedes hacerle eso te necesita –Harry también trataba de contenerlo

- Esa nota es falsa el solo trata de acusarme porque quiere desquitarse de que Hermione haya estado conmigo antes que él, como ahora es su mujer quiere vengarla y me usa a mi

- ¿De qué estás hablando Ronald, estas insinuando que ellos tienen una relación? –Bill lucia muy asombrado-

- Es que no lo saben, la casta Hermione me dejo por este, ahora le gustan más experimentados –todos excepto Harry que miraba con odio a Ron voltearon a ver al profesor-

- Si lo que están esperando es una explicación les recuerdo que no se las debo y que ella es mayor de edad, pero para finiquitar ese punto de una vez y puesto que no pienso separarme de ella se los aclaro, en el tiempo que hemos compartido durante mi convalecencia ella y yo hemos desarrollado afectos mutuos y ahora Hermione es mi novia, no me interesa si les parece o no o sus opiniones, aunque solo fuera una amiga no dejaría pasar la afrenta que recibió

- Severus ahora entiendo mejor tu actitud y la verdad no me sorprende tanto después de cómo ella te ha defendido y viceversa, pero con más razón piensa que ahora está mal y que si tu cometes esa locura la vas a dejar sola, eso la destrozaría, y entiende esto tendrá a sus amigos pero a nadie más –las palabras y la cara de Kingsley querían darle a entender que no conocía cierta información importante-, cuando este algo recuperada te va a necesitar más que ahora, créeme Severus mucho mas

Lo dicho por el ministro parecía surtir efecto en Snape quien lo miraba muy pensativo rogando que la deducción que había sacado estuviera errónea y el significado de lo oculto tras el intento de apaciguarlo fuera otro. Si lo que pensaba era cierto, debía hacer a un lado su sed de venganza para concentrase en la mujer que amaba, algo difícil teniendo al causante de su sufrimiento en frente; al final tomo una determinación.

- No lo voy a matar –eso no quería decir que no se desquitaría- pero quiero saber que van a hacer con este

- No lo vamos a dejar pasar te lo prometo, las investigaciones apenas están comenzando y con esta prueba que nos distes y otras que estamos recabando llegaremos al fondo de todo, ten confianza

- De acuerdo lo dejo en sus manos, pero tú –se acercó al joven- con imperium o no , no te iras sin que te deje un recuerdo –lo apunto con su varita-

- ¡Severus por favor que piensas hacer! –Arthur se interponía entre ambos-

- Tú decides Arthur esto o no llega al ministerio –era claro que no estaba jugando-

- Está bien pero no quiero estar presente –se retiró a la cocina-

- Escúchame bien animal esto es principalmente por Hermione pero también por Remus y Harry tus amigos a quienes traicionaste y por tu hermana Ginny de quien tampoco te apiadaste ni por ser tú sangre CRUCIO.

Para entonces toda la rabia salía y solo veía rojo, no se conformó con eso sino que aplico distintas maldiciones que hicieron cortes en su rostro y cuerpo, y lo arrojaba contra las paredes como si de un objeto inanimado se tratara. El tiempo avanzaba y los demás que no se marcharon solo veían como lo torturaba sin compasión y con saña, tal como Ronald lo hizo con la amada del profesor. El chico ya sangraba mucho, suplicaba que se detuviera y estaba pálido como si en cualquier momento se fuera a morir, él no estaba ni cerca de hacerlo había perdido el control y por eso Kingsley y Harry lo contuvieron.

- Basta Severus fue suficiente –el ministro lo tomaba de un brazo-

- ¡El no tuvo compasión mientras Hermione se retorcía y le suplicaba que no la lastimara más! –su cara era odio puro-

- Severus hazlo por ella detente Hermione te necesita, está desesperada porque vuelvas a su lado –Harry trataba de pararlo sin tener que recurrir a medidas mayores-

- Por ahora me doy por satisfecho –la mención de cuanto ella lo quería a su lado fue lo que logro que se controlara- y continuare así si paga por lo que hizo –finalmente lo arrojo contra una pared dejándolo casi inconsciente tras la clara advertencia-

- Pagará Severus

- Eres un idiota Ronald tratando de escapar –dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos-

- ¿Cómo que… trate de… escapar?, ustedes dejaron que… que me hiriera, no…no lo evitaron –Ron en el piso se encorvaba y temblaba siendo su voz apenas audible-

- Yo solo vi que él te detuvo cuando intentabas huir como un cobarde nada mas ¿Alguno vio algo diferente?

- No, no, no, -dijo cada uno de los hermanos-

- Yo tampoco y tu Arthur –el padre acababa de regresar-

- No Kingsley no vi nada diferente -todos pensaban que era mejor eso a que Snape pudiera hacer algo diferente después, si no se desquitaba ahora tarde o temprano sería peor y ellos jamás lo acusarían-

- Entonces procedamos, Ronald Weasley estas detenido por asalto, agresión y conspiración, serás llevado al ministerio de magia donde permanecerás en los calabozos hasta ser trasladado a una prisión

Todos partieron al ministerio a realizar el papeleo correspondiente, que Snape aportara las pruebas recabadas y se tomara declaración a los prisioneros de forma legal. Ahora los tres repitieron todo lo dicho al profesor sin miramientos y confirmaron que ellos le entregaron la nota; los aurores salieron inmediatamente a buscar a los cómplices, y contaron con la ayuda de Charlie quien siguió unas pesquisas y localizo a varios de los nuevos amiguitos de Ron entre los que se encontraba un hombre lobo. En horas posteriores todos estaban siendo detenidos.

En el hospital no se tenían muchas noticias salvo que Ron fue formalmente acusado y todos estaban en el ministerio. Remus mucho más recuperado ahora se preparaba para su encierro esperando que no fuera muy doloroso ya tenía bastante; Dumbledore le conto de los ataques al resto y como se encontraban y de que el principal sospechoso de ser el causante era el hijo menor de los Weasley, no daba crédito cuando el director le explico el porqué de ello; al oír el corto relato de lo que Severus vio en la mente de su amiga –nadie conocía los pormenores-, sintió una enorme rabia y asco no solo por Hermione sino también por Ginny al recordar el estado en que la encontró sin saber si corrió la misma suerte por como tenía la ropa, aunque ese hecho no se lo dijo a nadie, y también porque ahora ya no se podía seguir negando que estaba enamorado de ella, no era una simple atracción ni deseos, lo supo en cuanto recibió su mensaje y lo reafirmo al verla tirada herida pensando que podría perderla, tenía remordimientos por Harry pero sus sentimientos no se irían eran inevitables.

La pobre Ginny trataba de no recordar el fuerte dolor de las maldiciones ni el resto del sadismo empleado por sus atacantes; por momentos su mente se quedaba en blanco pero algunos recuerdos la obligaban a volver y conectarse con la realidad, por suerte estos eran felices no pesadillas; eran de su familia y sus amigos, de las bromas en el colegio, los rostros de las personas que quería en especial de Remus Lupin el hombre que corrió a su lado a pesar de estar herido y la había salvado de perecer por sus heridas. Las imágenes de ese momento eran confusas pero recordaba el afecto y delicadeza con que la tomo en sus brazos, que estaba golpeado y sus palabras de que solo muerto no habría ido a socorrerla. Esa era la imagen que más estaba en su mente la de él, y aun en su estado reconocía que ese hombre era el que quería, no era algo consciente solo sabía que lo necesitaba y ansiaba oír su voz y ver su rostro. Pregunto a su madre por él y solo le dijeron que estaba bien y ante la insistencia de verlo, hubo que decirle que ahora estaba aislado por la aproximación de la luna y ya habría tiempo después. Extrañamente no pregunto por nadie más y al igual que a Hermione que ahora estaba sedada removiéndose inquieta sin que nada la calmara constantemente llamando a Severus y llorando aun dormida, no le dijeron nada del resto de acontecimientos.

Fue una noche muy larga y pesarosa, al final llego el siguiente día y a mitad de mañana todos volvían a estar reunidos en el hospital para contar lo ocurrido incluyendo que ahora Snape y Hermione eran novios. Para sorpresa de este ni siquiera Molly se asombró mucho ni le pareció mal ese hecho; ya su marido y ella habían conversado que ese par se veía muy compenetrado y que a ella le brillaban los ojos al verlo, si bien al principio le pareció que la diferencia de edad era demasiada y la idea un poco grotesca coincidió con su esposo al analizarlo que ambos eran similares y parecidos en más aspectos de lo que se pudiera pensar, y todo eso sin olvidar lo ocurrido en ese mismo hospital casi tres mes atrás. Al darle la noticia solo le dijo a él que la cuidara y la quisiera como merecía y que si la hacía sufrir se las vería con ella; no pudo evitar lo ocurrido con su hijo pero si velar que de ahora en lo adelante, a la chica no le faltaran personas que le pararan los pies a cualquiera que tuviera ideas poco acertadas con ella.

Snape se mostró muy agradecido por la comprensión de todos y solo les pidió la mayor discreción posible, una cosa era que ellos lo supieran y otra que fuera totalmente público, algo que no convenía faltándole a ella un año para terminar sus estudio. Lo más difícil fue tratar de consolar a la familia del causante de tanto sufrimiento, ya no habían dudas Ronald Weasley era el culpable y se esperaba que pronto fuera su juicio, faltaba comprobar si su intervención era producto de una maldición o si el joven solo se había convertido en un simple traidor.

A Severus no le habían permitido entrar en la habitación de su novia a pesar de su insistencia, ahora estaba dormida y necesitaba descansar, y aprovechando el momento le preguntaron sobre el ataque sexual a ella, querían saber que ocurrió, algo a lo que él se había negado a hablar por considerarlo demasiado íntimo y delicado, sin embargo vio que era inaplazable explicar hasta donde había llegado.

- Entiendo su curiosidad pero no les voy a exponer exactamente lo que le hizo

- Entiéndenos necesitamos saber Severus es importante, tenemos que oír que le hizo mi hijo

- Además ella no quiere hablar y yo necesito estar al tanto para los cargos, eso depende de que ocurrió y tú eres el único que lo sabe

- Comprendo esa parte Kingsley y que ustedes quieran saber, veo que es inevitable pero creo conveniente mantener esta conversación sin la presencia de los jóvenes

- Vamos Severus aquí todos somos adultos y no somos morbosos –Bill estaba furioso con su hermano-

- Además tú sabes la confianza que hay entre ella y yo, si ya me conto lo que hizo antes Ronald seguro me cuenta esto –Harry tampoco quería irse-

- Sabemos que es duro para ti, confía en nosotros

- No lo voy decir sutilmente sino tan crudo como fue, ¿están seguros que deben quedarse todos?

- Fue nuestro hermano Severus, por favor

- De acuerdo –al mirarlos entendió que ninguno se iría-. Primero que nada les voy a decir que Hermione a pesar de lo que le hizo sigue siendo virgen, ya lo consulte con una medimaga que la examino a petición mía. A parte de los golpes intento ahorcarla por la resistencia que opuso y por decirle que le daba asco lo que lo hizo enfurecer más, la desnudo completamente por eso el estado de su ropa; tiene varios rasguños en los muslos por abrirle las piernas de manera forzada y varios mordisco en distintas zonas, el animal ese se divirtió torturándola e infringiéndole dolor, la ato a la cama después de inmovilizarla y cuando estaba bien sujeta sin posibilidad de escape le quito el hechizo para oírla gritar –a medida que hablaba se ponía pálido por tener que decir en voz alta lo que sabía y furioso por revivirlo- cuando se sintió satisfecho de eso y golpearla le puso la ropa y la dejo tirada en su casa

- Severus todo eso es … es horrible… yo… pero hay algo que no entiendo –Arthur apenas podía hablar- dijiste que todavía era virgen

- Hubiese querido no tener que entrar en tanto detalle pero para que entiendan lo voy a decir; si pedí que la examinaran es porque estando desnuda la toco completamente –cerraba los ojos y se apretaba el puente de la nariz tratando de controlarse- y sí la penetro pero solo con sus dedos sin misericordia, cuando iba a cometer la violación en si se detuvo porque ella le dijo que si lo hacía sería solo un maldito violador a quien nadie defendería. Yo quería saber que tanto daño le causo con eso y aunque tiene abrasiones internas y esta lastimada su brutal acción no logro desgarrar su himen. Entiendan algo no hay un solo centímetro de su cuerpo que no le haya lastimado y lo único que no hizo fue penetrarla con su pene y ya saben la razón aunque no entiendo porque las palabras de ella tuvieron ese efecto cuando segundos antes estaba listo para hacerlo y se lo dijo, quería que ella recordara eso exactamente cuando yo la tocara

Nadie sabía que decir ante tales revelaciones tan crudas, todos tenían cara de espanto y asco, sin contar con la furia que mostraban en especial el novio de la joven. Molly, Minerva y Fleur no paraban de llorar, no daban crédito de como sucedió algo tan horroroso y repugnante.

- El dolor físico que Hermione debe estar sintiendo no debe ser nada comparado con el emocional, no puedo imaginar como mi hijo fue capaz de llegar hasta tanto eso no tiene palabras, atacar a una mujer así es la peor bajeza que se puede cometer –Arthur se tapaba la cara avergonzado llorando-

- No tienen idea de cuánto autocontrol necesite para no matarlo cuando lo vi y solo lo hice porque ella me necesita y no voy a agregar más dolor del que tiene, aparte ahora veo que ese no merece que me ensucie las manos, lo siento por que es su familia pero es tan rastrero que la muerte sería demasiado buena para él, no tuvo reparos ni siquiera en lastimar a su propia hermana, ella tampoco merecía lo que le hicieron

- Yo no sé los demás pero yo ya no tengo hermano Ronald está muerto para mí –Charlie rojo de la impresión mantenía los puños fuertemente apretados-

- Ustedes no son responsables de nada y sé que ella también lo piensa y nos va a necesitar a todos para reponerse igual que Ginny

- Para Fred y para mi Ronald también está muerto

- Para mí también no quiero saber nada de el –todos los hermanos opinaban igual-

- ¿Severus hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

- ¿Por mi Albus?

- Tú también estas sufriendo hijo, sabes que  
cuentas con nosotros los ayudaremos a ambos a superar esto

- Yo solo quiero que ella se reponga y pueda dejarlo atrás, las secuelas de esto pueden ser graves, no quiero perderla la amo–al decirlo se desplomo en una silla y se vino abajo de una manera que nadie nunca lo había visto-

Mientras que sus amigos trataban de reconfortarlo unos fuertes gritos procedentes de la habitación de Hermione se comenzaron a escuchar haciendo que todos corrieran en esa dirección, al entrar ella estaba histérica lastimándose como si quisiera arrancarse la piel con las uñas. Severus la tomo primero pero en su estado no podía controlarla por lo que Bill y Harry tuvieron que ayudarlo para evitar que siguiera agrediéndose.

- ¡Hermione detente, para amor para, soy yo no te hagas esto!

- ¡No me toquen no quiero que me toquen!

- ¡No te puedo soltar cariño, mira lo que te haces! –siguieron sujetándola hasta que se sosegó lo suficiente quizás por cansancio y Severus la tomo en sus brazos para colocarla en la cama sin separarse de ella-

- Hermione mírame soy yo, no te voy a lastimar pero necesito que te serenes para soltarte –ahora ella solo lloraba desconsolada-

- ¡Severus me duele, haz que me deje de doler el cuerpo, haz que deje de sentir lo que me hizo!

- Te voy a ayudar amor tranquila, tomate esto para que te relajes –intentaba darle a tomar una pócima que trajo una enfermera-

- No la quiero, no la quiero, no la quiero –se empezaba a alterar otra vez-

- Está bien no te voy a obligar a tomarla, solo dime que quieres

- ¡Quédate conmigo no me sueltes!

Los gritos y suplicas de Hermione desgarraron el corazón de todos los presentes haciendo el dolor de ella suyo, era indescriptible lo que debía de sufrir para atentar contra ella misma. Los medimagos estaban reacios a que Severus se quedara pero fue la única manera de que no se alterara nuevamente y se dejara curar las heridas. El resto de los amigos salieron del cuarto dejándolos con los medimagos mientras él estaba sentado en la cama sosteniéndola entre sus brazos de manera protectora. Al terminar de curarla los dejaron solos. Él se recostó más acunándola en su pecho acariciando su cabello.

- Hermione amor por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, no te lastimes

- Me da asco mi piel, él la toco todavía puedo sentirlo

- Escúchame pequeña yo te entiendo de verdad pero lo que hiciste no soluciona nada, no quiero verte más herida me mata que estés así

- No quiero recordar Severus, dime como me quito esta sensación

- ¿Sientes como yo te toco, sientes mi contacto? ¿Te desagrada?

- No me desagrada me trae paz, lo único que me calma eres tu

- Entonces cuando vuelvas a sentir lo de antes solo recuérdame a mi amor, recuerda todas las veces que llene tu cuerpo de caricias, no pienses en nada mas solo eso, cierra tus ojos y trata de sustituir lo malo con lo bueno, te amo Hermione y sé que yo estoy tatuado en tu cuerpo como tú lo estás en el mío, nada puede permanecer por encima de eso, tus heridas sanaran, solo recuerda nuestros momentos juntos cariño, lo que paso no es más importante que todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, llénate de buenas memorias te ayudara

- Te amo Severus lamento lo que hice pero me sentí tan desesperada esto es una pesadilla, esta sensación como si todavía lo tuviera encima es repugnante

- Lo vamos a superar juntos, estoy a tu lado y no me voy a ir

- Dime que no hiciste nada que te obligue a irte, dime que no tomaste venganza

- No lo mate cariño está preso y no voy a permitir que se te acerque nunca más, ya no tengas miedo, te amo Hermione nunca me voy a cansar de repetírtelo te amo y no me voy a alejar de ti

Tras esas palabras se quedaron en silencio consolando mutuamente su dolor durmiéndose después apaciblemente.

Al salir del cuarto de Hermione Harry fue directamente al de su novia para poder verla por primera vez después del ataque, antes no se lo habían permitido y salió muy deprimido después de eso. Ginny apenas hablo estaba muy ida, no lo rechazo y hasta le sonrió pero nada más y el la dejo para que descansara.

Todos los planes de Ron se cumplieron con catastróficas consecuencias. Su familia estaba destrozada por sus acciones, Severus sufría por su novia y sus amigos al igual que Harry, y Remus se lamentaba en silencio por la mujer que acababa de descubrir que amaba. Todo era un caos y los afectados rezaban para que vinieran tiempos mejores, no sabían si podrían resistir más.


	16. 16 Punto Muerto

**Hola a todos les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias a todos por sus Reviwes. El amor de Severus alivia a Hermione, y es que sin amor la vida seria muy triste no les parece. Hay muchas clases de amor y en esta historia se veran todas. Zanahorio Ronald recibira su castigo y para quienes preguntaron que porque no lo mate, simple, eso es demasiado bueno para alguien como el, no les parece que un sufrimiento prolongando seria mejor. Tranquila Seilor que no me he olvidado de tu pedido. Y Camila nada de derrames todo llega ya veras.**

**Recuerden que complazco peticiones asi que formulen las suyas.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, ahora disfruten**

**XOXO**

**CAPITULO XVI. PUNTO MUERTO**

Habían transcurridos cuatro largos días desde que ingresaron en San Mungo los héroes de la guerra y la prensa se daba banquete con eso. Al segundo día se publicó la primera noticia donde se relataba que no se conocían detalles precisos de lo ocurrido solo que de los cinco atacados todavía estaban recluidos graves Remus, Hermione y Ginny. Eso salto las alarmas de que quizás Voldemort no estaba totalmente destruido sino desaparecido como la vez anterior y Kingsley tuvo que recurrir a Harry para dar una rueda de prensa y explicar lo acontecido.

Ese cuarto día el joven expuso que no se trataba de un retorno y que este no se produciría pues en esta ocasión y sin lugar a dudas Voldemort había muerto, lo ocurrido fue realizado por mortifagos prófugos y magos oscuros resentidos por las fuertes medidas adoptadas en los nuevos tiempos, todos los que participaron en las acciones se encontraban detenidos en Azkaban en espera de su juicio. Dio las gracias por la preocupación e interés, e informo que los que se encontraban ingresados en el hospital estaban mejorando y pronto serian dados de alta. No menciono la participación de Ron, ese era el secreto mejor guardado para evitar humillaciones a los Weasley. Tampoco se dieron detalles de las agresiones solo que fueron ataques concertados y nada más.

Habían recabado mucha información incluyendo la procedencia de las fotos, Rita tuvo que entregarles la carta que era lo único que tenía del remitente para no ser acusada de cómplice además firmo una caución que decía que en caso de volver a publicar historias que no se ciñeran estrictamente a la verdad iría presa, también fue multada por no registrarse como animaga después de pasar una semana en Azkaban y quedo reseñada como tal. No fue sorpresa que la carta adjunta a las fotos tuviera la misma letra que la anterior encontrada por Snape y fuera otra prueba más de la conspiración de Ronald, quien se encontraba en una celda en la prisión mágica totalmente aislado para que nadie lo viera a cargo de dos personas de confianza. Solo lo visitaron sus padres para exigirle una explicación que no recibieron.

La suerte del chico iba de mal en peor, no solo su propia torpeza lo había hundido sino que sus peones en la venganza contaron como les pasaba información del grupo, el resentimiento que les tenía, como los instigaba para que tomaran acciones, los planes que ayudo a armar y su participación completa con lujo de detalles. Era cierto que nunca le dijo a ninguno lo que tenía que hacer ni que atacaran pero lo sugería muy sutilmente diciendo que todos merecían una lección. Por si fuera poco descubrieron donde se produjo la agresión a Hermione ya que localizaron a su amiguita muggle gracias al celular que incautaron con el resto de sus pertenencias, y a la cual presionaron hasta que conto todos los detalles de su colaboración y que le había dejado su casa esa noche a petición de él sin saber lo que había sucedido pues tras ese día no lo volvió a ver; no le modificaron la memoria solo para que fuera testigo en el juicio dejándole muy claro que la encerrarían en caso de que contara algo a cualquier persona o que intentara huir, cosa que ocurrió una vez y fue evitado por los aurores que le dieron un paseíto por la prisión mágica informándole que era su última advertencia pues la próxima vez se quedaría allí, la podían encontrar fuera donde fuera y estaba permanentemente vigilada. Todos le habían dado la espalda a Ron y solo Lavender se preocupaba por el sin creer nada de lo que le decían.

Trataron de ocultar el mayor tiempo posible a Hermione el resto de los acontecimientos pero para entonces resulto imposible seguir mintiendo. Ella se extrañaba que ni Remus ni Ginny hubiesen ido a verla e insistía en que algo no le decían, al final su novio se encargó de contarle toda la verdad; por supuesto eso la puso bastante mal y solo se calmó con la promesa de que le permitirían verlos ese mismo día. En cuanto entro a la habitación de Remus ambos se abrazaron contentos de ver bien al otro aunque aún se notaran las heridas y conversaron por largo rato hasta que la chica se sintió débil y Severus la llevo a su cuarto. Afortunadamente el episodio de la autoagresión no se repitió en gran medida a que su amado no se separaba de ella solo por ratos para dormir un poco y cambiarse y siempre estaba en las noches cuando las pesadillas la atacaban; le daban poción para dormir sin sueños pero aun así a veces no podía evitarlas.

Remus ya mucho más recuperado y acostumbrado al dolor por las transformaciones solo sufría por la marca en su pecho y por Ginny que aún no mostraba una gran mejoría. No había podido verla por su encierro pero tras abandonar Hermione su habitación se decidió a ir. Sus visitantes le referían que la joven preguntaba por el constantemente y ya se mostraba desesperada por las evasivas que le daban. Cuando entro, Ginny se lanzó en sus brazos ante la atónita mirada de quienes se encontraban allí y se soltó a llorar. No le pasó inadvertida la cara sorprendida de Harry por esa acción y sintió mucho remordimiento; sin ser brusco llevo a la joven a la cama para que se acostara y se puso a conversar con ella de la forma más ligera posible. Pasado un rato llegaron las enfermeras para revisarla y cuando fue a salir Ginny lo tomo por la camisa para impedírselo, tras prometerle que regresaría pudo irse y afuera se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Molly y Harry.

- Me alegre que se encuentre mejor y hable mas

- En realidad Remus es la primera vez que ella conversa tanto y que llora –Molly estaba asombrada-

- Entonces lamento si fue mi culpa que se alterara quizás no debería entrar de nuevo

- No querido lo contrario, ella no se ha desahogado y lo necesita, nadie había conseguido que se abriera y es lo que precisa para no quedarse en ese estado, sé que estas débil pero si no te importa estar un poco más con ella te lo agradeceríamos mucho

- Claro que no me importa Molly todo lo que pueda hacer para ayudarla lo hare encantado

- Gracias Remus por preocuparte por ella y por auxiliarla cuando estaba herida

- No tienes que darme las gracias Harry sabes que hubiese hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes, y yo de verdad lamento si te sentiste mal por lo que ocurrió antes

- Tranquilo no pasa nada, cuando ella empezó a inquietarse tanto por ti el Sr. Weasley pregunto al medimago la razón de eso y él dijo que entre ustedes se formó una conexión por ser tu quien la encontraste, yo lo entiendo y lo único que me importa es que ella se recupere, si quisieras no alejarte y estar a su lado me sentiría mucho más tranquilo, es a ti a quien ella necesita en estos momentos, tú le puedes dar el motivo que requiere para mejorar, ahora me doy cuenta y créeme Remus que está bien, y por nuestra amistad no te preocupes no se va a socavar por eso

- Es un hombre maravilloso Harry lo sabes, definitivamente eres digno hijo de tus padres –tras esas palabras ambos se abrazaron efusivamente-

Ginny esperaba impaciente ver a Remus otra vez, deseaba con toda su alma encontrase de nuevo en sus brazos el único lugar donde se sentía segura y protegida. Después de varios días de espera por fin se habían reencontrado y en el momento en que lo vio el resto del mundo desapareció para ella; hasta que el entro se encontraba de la mano de Harry quien le hablaba y le sonría pero no dudo ni un momento en soltarlo para correr hacia la persona que necesitaba. Cuando por fin se fueron las enfermeras instantes después el volvió y pudo refugiarse de nuevo en su calidez que la envolvía.

- Te he extrañado tanto Remus

- Aquí estoy Ginny yo también te he extrañado mucho y estoy feliz de verte mejor –sentados en la cama se abrazaban-

- Qué fue lo que te paso y dime la verdad, quiero saber todo sé que me ocultan cosas

- No sé si debería no quiero alterarte

- Solo me voy a alterar si me lo dice otra persona

- Atacaron a varios Ginny. A Severus y Harry pero ellos están bien los has visto, también a Hermione no está grave pero como tú necesita reposo por eso no se han visto y a mí me agredieron unos licántropos resentidos, estoy mejor y no debes temer nada, a todos ya los capturaron y no pienses más en eso, lo importante es que estamos todos bien

- Gracias por ir cuando te llame a pesar de estar herido

- No tienes nada que agradecerme lo sabes, ahora tu dime la verdad como te sientes

- Extraña por momentos, no quiero recordar lo que me hicieron, tanto dolor era insoportable, por eso por instantes me desconecto para no pensar en lo que paso

- Cariño dime que te hicieron exactamente por favor –el sintió como ella se tensaba- no tengas miedo estoy aquí

- Me capturaron cerca de la casa y me torturaron por ser una traidora a la sangre, pensé que me iban a matar, pero ellos querían que viviera para que recordara todo lo que hicieron y para que los demás sufrieran por mi culpa –comenzó a temblar-

- Ginny cariño necesito que me digas si te hicieron algo más es importante, cuando te encontré… tenías parte de tu ropa arrancada –le acariciaba la espalda- no tengas pena solo dime por favor, sea lo que sea no fue tu culpa y te juro que no me voy a alejar ni a cambiar contigo

- Fue tan humillante y asqueroso Remus, ahora recuerdo que no tenía camisa cuando me viste así que no tiene sentido ocultártelo

- Solo quiero saber cuánto te lastimaron cariño para ayudarte

- No me violaron te lo juro pero si se divirtieron tocándome y restregándose contra mi mientras me torturaban, trataba de detenerlos pero de verdad no pude, me lastimaron mucho mis… mis senos, me duelen; nadie sabe esto y por favor no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie promételo

- No lo diré pero quizás necesitas otras pomadas y atenciones para tus heridas, si saben algo quizás…

- No, ya me vieron pero creen que fue por las maldiciones, tengo tantas heridas que no lo notaron, y es mejor así créeme, se mis límites y no voy a poder con las miradas de todos si saben que paso algo más, apenas y lo soporto ahora, esa lastima y compasión es… demasiado

- De acuerdo solo me preocupo, si necesitas hablar de eso o cualquier cosa estoy aquí para ti, y no es lastima solo desasosiego de las secuelas que te puedan quedar, todos te amamos lo sabes, es dolor Ginny de que te hayan lastimado y no haber podido evitarlo

- Si es así entonces imagina como se pondrán si enteran de todo, para que agregar más dolor si eso no va a cambiar nada, yo puedo arreglármelas con el resto

- Eres más fuerte y valiente de lo que todos creen, de todas maneras yo si lo sé y te voy a ayudar a superar esa parte, cuenta conmigo para desahogarte o lo que necesites

- Necesito preguntarte algo ¿Todo lo que hablamos por las monedas cuando dijiste que sentías algo por mí, y lo que paso el día antes de… tú sabes ¿fue solo el deseo del momento o es algo más?, la verdad Remus por favor, yo sé que te incite para eso no trates de suavizarlo, yo soy muy… lujuriosa y se lo que dije

- Quizás no sea el momento

- Es el momento perfecto dímelo –se apretó más a él y comenzó a acariciar su rostro-

- No son solo deseos Ginny… estoy enamorado de ti, –no podía ocultárselo y su rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca- se como eres y no me molesta y te recuerdo que antes de ese momento yo también te di mucha cuerda y me encantaba pensar que tu sentías algo por mí, y por si no lo sabes yo no soy nada santo, en ese aspecto me parezco más a ti de lo que crees

- Yo también te amo Remus no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero no me quedaron dudas el día que me atacaron y no he hecho nada más que pensar en ti; mientras ellos me torturaban te llamaba y tu rostro era lo único en mi mente y aquí entre tus brazos me siento segura y tengo tanta paz que quisiera nunca sepárame de ti –

- Cariño podrías estar confundida por el trauma, más adelante podemos hablarlo

- No lo estoy amor mira mis ojos y te darás cuenta

Ambos se veían y el notaba que por imposible que pareciera los ojos de Ginny mostraban amor, era inevitable que sucediera y ninguno trato de detenerlo simplemente se rindieron a lo que sentían y por primera vez, unieron sus labios en un beso dulce y suave totalmente romántico que era un bálsamo para las almas de ambos tan lastimadas en los últimos días, sintieron una conexión como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, fue mejor de lo que jamás pudieron imaginar, fue simplemente perfecto. A su pesar tuvieron que separase y recordar donde estaban y que cualquiera podría entrar y verlos. Se conformaron con seguir conversando hasta que los interrumpió la madre de la joven porque se acercaba la cena. Se despidieron como unos muy buenos amigos sin levantar ninguna sospecha y él le dijo que al día siguiente volvería para verla. Tenían mucho que hablar en especial del pequeño problema de que ella no era libre y su novio Harry y su amor Remus eran muy buenos amigos, una situación que tenían que resolver de la mejor forma posible para después enfrentarse con los demás obstáculos que seguro estarían en su camino, que ellos estuvieran juntos era algo que no todos aceptarían.

Las amigas se reencontraron al siguiente día debido a la debilidad de ambas, y se desahogaron como no lo habían hecho con nadie. Al verse se abrazaron y pidieron que las dejaran solas y no las interrumpieran. Ninguna tenía los detalles de lo ocurrido a la otra y fue Ginny quien comenzó a explicar su desventura. Hermione lloraba junto con ella entendiendo el sufrimiento y tratando de consolarla, se pregunta si debía relatar todo lo suyo después que su amiga le refiriera que no solo la habían torturado sino algo más que el resto desconocía y que le prometió que así seguiría, aunque para su tranquilidad no fue en ese aspecto ni remotamente tan grave como lo que le paso a ella, además que ya estaba advertida de que Ginny no sabía que el atacante de Hermione fue su propio hermano. Aun con dudas no pudo mentirle ante la insistencia de su amiga para que se confiera como ella lo había hecho.

Por primera vez Hermione relato todo y no fue solo los actos en sí, sino sus sentimientos a medida que los hechos transcurrían. Su desesperación, su asco, su agonía, su impotencia, su horror, el haber deseado en cierto punto morirse a seguir en contra de su voluntad recibiendo el toque de un hombre que le era despreciable y el alivio de que al menos no llego a ser totalmente profanada; su único consuelo era seguir siendo contra todo pronóstico virgen, algo que podía parecer poco para algunos pero que para ella era mucho; era a lo que se aferraba recordando que no lo había sentido dentro de su cuerpo, que de esa manera tan brutal no había sido su primera vez. Ginny tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión y la consternación, su inocente amiga fue prácticamente violada y ahora entendía la gran suerte que corrió ella pues su captores a pesar de ser unos sádicos y de haberla tocado, le tenían tanto asco por ser una traidora que nunca pensaron en llegar tan lejos. Ni siquiera a su novio Hermione le había contado lo que a Ginny; el vio en su mente los hechos pero por miedo a que cambiara de opinión y cometiera una imprudencia, nunca le hablo de sus pensamientos y emociones mientras todo acontecía ni de la ira creciente que habitaba en ella. La parte más dura fue revelar quién era el responsable, cuando el nombre de Ronald salió de sus labios Ginny no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar y maldecir a su hermano por ser capaz de tal atrocidad.

Las chicas tenían unas dos horas hablando a solas y afuera aguardaban tensos toda la familia de Ginny, Harry, Severus y Remus. Sabían que la conversación no sería fácil y esperaban que en cualquier momento algo se produjera que necesitara su intervención. Al oír el estallido de la menor de los Weasley todos entraron a la habitación para conseguir a las dos jóvenes hechas un mar de lágrimas y visiblemente alteradas. Ante las múltiples preguntas que ellas les formularon explicaron la situación de Ron y que nadie fuera de ellos sabia la verdad; esta vez no les ocultaron su participación en el resto de las agresiones al grupo, ni todas las pruebas recabadas que lo mostraban como un traidor a su familia y sus amigos algo todavía inexplicable para ellos y contaron su defensa de que actuó bajo un imperium.

Hasta ese punto las chicas permanecían calladas atentas a lo que les decían, pero en cuanto la coartada de Ron fue pronunciada una muy histérica Ginny comenzó a gritar que ese traidor malnacido responsable de todo su sufrimiento ya la había amenazado el día que la golpeo diciéndole que le iba a pagar cada una sus ofensas y se tragaría sus palabras al llamarlo inepto, que era un miserable no solo por lo de su amiga y los otros sino además por no pensar lo que sus compinches le pudieron haber hecho a su propia hermana sino no hubiese sido por el asco que ella le producía a sus captores.

Esas últimas palabras dichas sin pensar llenaron a todos de asombro al insinuar que ella ocultaba información de los hechos. Cuando su madre le pregunto si había algo que no supieran Ginny rápidamente lo negó diciendo que solo lo dijo metafóricamente pensando que hasta pudieron matarla, y ante esa respuesta todos respiraron aliviados a excepción de Severus que no quedo convencido con la explicación por varias razones. Primero ella hablo de asco y ciertamente a los magos oscuros no les daba asco matar a nadie; segundo su novia se tensó visiblemente por la pregunta y tomo a su amiga de la mano como si quisiera darle ánimos para después bajar la mirada cuando la chica lo negó; tercero Remus apretaba las manos y la mandíbula como recordando y conociendo la verdadera respuesta; y cuarto cuando Ginny dijo que era una metáfora las miradas de ella y Lupin se encontraron en un gesto de complicidad absoluta. Todos esos detalles le pasaron inadvertidos al resto pero no a él, por lo que decidió que hablaría tanto con su novia como con Remus para saber la verdad antes de ir directamente a Ginny para evitarle el mal trago que ocurriría si los otros no hablaban.

No se asombró del hermetismo y negativa de Hermione al no contar nada y por eso decidió probar con Lupin a ver que conseguía. Este no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar pero recordarle la amistad y confianza que había ahora entre ellos y la que existía entre él y Ginny y develar sus sospechas terminaron por convencerlo de decir lo que sabía aunque no fuera mucho ya que el no quiso presionarla a relatar más. No le extraño lo expuesto, sabia de primera mano los actos sádicos que eran capaz de cometer esas piltrafas y agradeció que no sucedería lo mismo que con su novia, aunque Lupin no parecía muy convencido de que todo fuera así.

- Entiéndeme Severus no es que dude de sus palabras pero en su estado quizás ni ella misma sepa todo o no quiera recordarlo y este en negación, eso me preocupa y ahora que lo sabes tú podrías ayudarla enterándote de la verdad, hay una forma en que ella no puede mentir, ni siquiera así misma

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que entre en su mente para ver lo que le hicieron?

- Sé que es una invasión a su privacidad pero lo considero conveniente, tú mismo lo hiciste con Hermione, si lo que pienso es correcto y de verdad espero que no tarde o temprano va a surgir es inevitable, estoy muy intranquilo, no me puedo quedar con la incertidumbre podría ser una bomba de tiempo

- Yo te entiendo y estoy de acuerdo pero quiero que me respondas algo ¿Qué es lo que hay verdaderamente entre ustedes dos?, y no me digas que es solo amistad, no eres idiota sabes que ella siente otras cosas por ti y yo sé de algunas que han hablado

- Realmente te convertiste en su confidente cierto –lo miraba sonreído-. A ti no te voy a mentir además esto me está carcomiendo, estoy enamorado de ella Severus, se lo dije ayer y me contesto que ella también y nos besamos. No me mires con esa cara quizás el momento no fue el más adecuado pero no pudimos contenernos, ya sé que es muy probable que este confundida por todo y lo que cree sentir no sea real, podrías ayudarme con eso también si no te importa

- ¿Así que también quieres una miradita de esa parte? La verdad nada de eso me sorprende, yo lo sabía antes que ustedes. Lo voy a hacer porque ambos me preocupan, si vieras la cara de desesperación que tienes te asustarías. Ahora supongo que lo que te carcome es Harry y asumo que él ni se imagina nada de esto

- No estoy tan seguro de eso, ayer dijo que yo era quien que ella necesitaba quien le podría dar el motivo para recuperarse, me recuerda a su madre, tan perspicaz

- Sí Lily lo era y el también, a veces. De todas formas primero lo primero, voy a hablar con Ginny lo demás ya veremos, y tú te quedaras con Hermione mientras lo hago, ya sabes que no debe estar sola, me da miedo que se agreda otra vez –sin decir más salió para encontrarse con su amiga-

Por supuesto no estaba sola cuando entro en el cuarto su madre y Bill la acompañaban, pudo deshacerse de ellos ofreciéndose a cuidarla mientras ellos descansaban un poco y al fin se quedaron solos. Al principio la conversación fue relajada pero a medida que avanzaba Severus trataba de averiguar lo que quería sin entrar en su mente. La chica le conto el ataque sin muchos detalles y también su situación con Remus y Harry, ahora Severus era su mejor amigo. Obviamente se encontraba contrariada por descubrir que amaba a otro hombre y no tenía para nada claro como proceder de acuerdo a eso. A la pregunta de que si estaba segura de que su mente no estuviera reprimiendo alguna información por el trauma ella no supo que responderle, no se había planteado esa posibilidad y cuando él le sugirió resolver la duda con legeremancia sorprendentemente ella no se negó. Se prepararon y a continuación invadió los recuerdos de ella.

Tuvo que forzar un poco la mente de su amiga que se negaba a cooperar a medida que avanzaba. Vio todo y respiro aliviado al comprobar que efectivamente no había sido violada aunque el sadomasoquismo empleado tuviera por supuesto una connotación sexual, y resultara altamente desagradable verlos complacerse y tener un orgasmo mientras se restregaban contra ella y sus senos eran violentamente apretados y manoseados, todo eso mientras ella se retorcía bajo la maldición de dolor. También vio aunque no entrara en sus planes, el momento en que ella y Remus se desataban con mensajes eróticos llenos de pasión y lujuria, y a ella auto complaciéndose mientras gemía imaginando que era el quien se lo hacía.

A ese recuerdo llego tratando de establecer que tan real eran los sentimientos de ella por Lupin, sin embargo ahora pensaba que de haber tenido una vaga idea de lo que ellos hicieron nunca jamás lo hubiese intentado; no es que no supiera como era Ginny sin ropa además de Harry obviamente, por entrar en la mente de ambos varias veces por curiosidad como se lo dijo a su novia, pero esto parecía extrañamente mucho más íntimo que las veinte posiciones sexuales en que vio a los que ya se podían llamar según el ex pareja teniendo relaciones, esto no era solo la búsqueda de placer había algo mucho más fuerte e intenso y se sintió intruso de todo aquello, porque sin tan siquiera tocarse Remus le había hecho el amor a Ginny. Sabía que no era correcto querer saber la otra mitad de la historia pero no podía evitarlo, Severus Snape era altamente curioso.

Al terminar ambos se sintieron tranquilos de que nada se escondiera en su mente y siguieron conversando del detalle Harry Potter, él ahora era su amigo y no quería que los otros dos lo lastimaran; pero de momento no hallaron una respuesta al problema. Era una encrucijada, un campo minado y por el bienestar del nuevo grupo debían sortearlo de la forma más inteligentemente posible.

Al final del día le dio a Remus la información recabada de forma muy astuta, le pidió dejarlo entrar en su mente para realizar una transferencia de pensamientos ya que era mejor mostrarle y no decirlo; las fuertes imágenes desencajaron el rostro de su amigo que ahora mostraba además de dolor los mismos deseos de venganza que él tuvo en su momento. Esa manera de transmitirle las indagaciones tenía como finalidad saciar su curiosidad para ver lo que lunático hizo en ese intercambio pasional con Ginny y se enteró que no era la primera vez que se masturbaba pensando en ella.

Pasaron un de día más en tranquilidad y sin nada importante hasta que les dieron el alta a todos los pacientes. Hermione como era de esperarse se instaló en casa de Harry donde seguía Severus; Remus rechazo las ofertas de quedarse tanto en el número doce como en la madriguera y se fue con Albus al castillo, y Ginny muy recuperada gracias a Lupin volvió a su casa. Aunque al principio a la pelirroja le entusiasmo la idea de que su nuevo amor se fuera con ella a terminar su recuperación, coincidió con él que debían permanecer alejados hasta que la joven decidiera que camino seguir y por eso determinaron que no se comunicarían ni a través de las monedas, ni a través de nadie y no habían vuelto a besarse, ella debía emplear ese tiempo para sincerarse y conocer sin dudas que hacer y a quien amaba.

Hermione sufría menos ataques de ansiedad aunque por momentos se reflejaba en su rostro cierta rabia y desesperación por los recuerdos. Tenían un día de haber vuelto y los tres habitantes conversaban del regreso al colegio, el nuevo régimen estudiantil para corregir el año anterior, y de las compras que realizarían al día siguiente en el callejón Diagon pues solo quedaban tres días para su retorno escolar. Tanto Harry como ella cursarían el séptimo completo a diferencia de sus compañeros quienes volvieron el año anterior. Estos solo verían completas aquellas materias que dictaron los mortifagos y de ser necesario algún refuerzo de otras por lo que tendrían más tiempo libre. Todo el mes de septiembre seria de nivelación intensiva de las materias vistas no terminadas para los antiguos alumnos donde al final presentarían sus exámenes pendientes para acceder al siguiente curso. Los dos amigos se preguntaban que harían durante ese mes al igual que los nuevos.

También se sentían expectantes por los cambios estructurales en el castillo que quedo tan maltrecho tras la batalla; los que sabían de ellos se habían negado a contarles algo de los cambios y solo les aseguraban que les encantaría. Ni siquiera a Severus pudieron sacarle información a pesar de los pucheros de su amada; el solo se reía por dejarlos con la intriga burlándose un poquito. La única noticia que recibieron fue que tanto Hermione como Harry eran los delegados de su casa y además la chica recibió el premio anual por su impecable trayectoria estudiantil. Al día siguiente los tres partieron a comprar sus implementos y encontrarse con los Weasley en las tres escobas. La verdad el día estuvo bastante animado, todos trataban de devolver algo de normalidad a su vida como si la pesadilla de una semana atrás no hubiese ocurrido. Hasta Ginny se reía más, y no rechazo la compañía ni los cariños de Harry aunque él si se mostraba más distante, cosa que no les pasó desapercibida a sus amigos y novia que este año sería su compañera de curso.

La razón por la cual Harry Potter se hallaba en ese estado fue el repentino descubrimiento de que el amor a veces no era suficiente para una relación; dos personas pueden amarse intensamente y entenderse muy bien, pero al final algo falta y todo se termina. Él tuvo que madurar bastante rápido para poder enfrentarse a la difícil tarea de derrotar al peor mago de todos los tiempos y después de lograrlo sufrió la grandísima decepción de que su mejor amigo lo traicionara sin importarle que pudo morir por eso.

Ahora en dos días sintió como la conexión que tenía con Ginny no era tan poderosa como creía y presencio como otra surgía innegable y fuerte más allá de cualquier sentimiento que ella albergara. No dudaba que ella lo quisiera pero como ocurrió con Hermione los sentimientos cambian y este caso no era de un solo lado sino de ambos; se seguían amando pero era como una evolución que los llevaba en direcciones opuestas y si lo pensaba mucho eso no le desagradaba. La euforia de la victoria fue capaz de ocultar cualquier pensamiento diferente a la necesidad de tener amor y tranquilidad. Ahora tras lo ocurrido en la soledad de su casa se planteaba seriamente que era lo correcto y lo que quería para su vida; sabía que deseaba muchas de las cosas que hasta el momento le habían sido negadas como una familia, pero ahí entraba el detalle, ambicionaba solo una familia como fuera porque nunca la tuvo o SU FAMILIA como era correcto sin importar el tiempo que tardara en conseguirla; podía acaso su desesperación de perseguir lo anhelado ser más fuerte que la razón o esta se impondría para no cometer errores que dañaran a otros y a si mismo.

No estaba en discusión que ella debía estar presente en su vida solo que quizás era mejor si lo estuviera de otra manera, y para ser sincero consigo mismo no era la primera vez que lo pensaba solo que antes lo descarto sin ningún análisis. ¿Sería el tan egoísta como para no importarle lo que quisieran otros y cerrarles las posibilidades a un mejor destino solo por sus deseos personales?; el siempre antepuso lo correcto y el bienestar de los demás a el suyo propio y no tenía nada de malo hacer lo contrario y solo pensar en él, ¿pero al final eso lo beneficiaria realmente o solo sería colocarse la soga al cuello el mismo?; ese era el gran dilema, la razón de su diatriba mental.

Pensaba que la intimidad entre ambos era maravillosa, ella lo arrastraba en oleadas de placer incesantes y se reconfortaban mutuamente, pero acaso no podía ser que tras la larga espera para poder estar juntos, más de parte de su novia que de él, al lograrlo sencillamente ya no era tan importante ni necesario; si ya no tenían que lidiar con nada ni nadie por eso, no podía ser que la comodidad y la certeza de estar con alguien conocido más que una ventaja era una traba para permitirles avanzar y descubrir lo que realmente deseaban sin miedo, para vivir a plenitud y descubrir el mundo sin condiciones. Esa duda estaba firmemente afianzada en él y al ver las miradas de Remus y ella, entendió que ocurría lo normal para las personas de la edad de su novia; que era posible amar más de una vez, que nada era definitivo y que las experiencias diversas eran necesarias para descubrirse a sí mismo y sencillamente ser feliz.

No era que renunciar a ella fuera fácil ni estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, ella lo conocía lo entendía, se hablaban sin palabras, no eran necesarias las explicaciones muchas veces, y de hecho luchar por lo que se quiere también era parte de la vida, solo que a veces se debía saber cuándo desistir para no quedarse estancado en el mismo sitio, y el punto clave era saber la diferencia entre la obstinación que podía nublarte y la realidad que te permitiría avanzar.

No tenía una decisión tomada, dejaría que el tiempo transcurriera hasta saber que dirección tomar y de la mejor manera posible, la amaba sin lugar a dudas y ya se vería de que manera se mantendría ese amor en el tiempo sin que fuera dañino para ambos, porque permanecer al lado de alguien por razones incorrectas solo lleva a la destrucción, nada bueno sale de imponer las cosas y ni la forzaría a ella ni se forzaría a el mismo a seguir algo que no quisiera; y mientras tanto solo agradecía verla más recuperada, tener su compañía y haber recobrado a los padres de su familia adoptiva quienes ahora se desvivían por el para resarcir el alejamiento y los daños causados por uno de sus hijos.

Al final de ese día pensaba que quizás pronto llegarían cambios drásticos a su vida, y a la de los demás; que algo terminaría y que de ser así lo haría en los mejores términos y de manera de no perder lo importante en su vida solo dejando atrás el exceso de carga, todo aquello que le impidiera ser un mejor hombre y un mejor ser humano; cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre, y todo final es el inicio de algo aunque en el momento no nos demos cuenta. La muerte de Voldermort fue un cierre y los comienzos se habían producido en ese mismo instante aunque ahora pareciera estar todo en un punto muerto.


	17. 17 Inesperado o no

**Hola queridos lectores. Gracias miles por sus reviwes no solo de los ya constantes sino de quienes se han incorporado a leer la historia.**

**Este capitulo como los anteriores es fuerte. Aun nuestros protagonistas no han salido de los tiempo oscuros. No se cuanto tardaran todos en recuperarse pero llevara tiempo y requerira paciencia, sobre todo las chicas que les toco lo peor.**

**Y no se preocupen por Harry que despues de la vida que ha tenido, algo bueno le tocara.**

**Besos, cuidense y regresen**

**XOXO**

**XVII. INESPERADO… O NO**

Severus Snape se encontraba en un estado de ánimo lamentablemente ya conocido para él. Le molestaba sentirse impotente e inútil, estúpido e inepto por no haber previsto ese desenlace y los quizás lo atormentaban. Si quizás hubiese insistido más en ese tema, si quizás hubiese decido encargarse él personalmente, si quizás no se hubiese confiado por las noticias que le dieron; esos y otros más eran los que estaban en su mente atormentándolo sin saber cómo iba a lidiar con la situación, como cuidarla y como evitar que se destruyera en el camino.

Ella parecía más sosegada y serena, se enfocaba en retomar sus estudios y continuar con su vida, hablaba más animada y en las noches en la habitación que compartían se dejaba envolver en sus brazos para dormir tranquilamente sintiéndose segura; pero ahora todo eso terminaría y él no se creía capaz de arruinar la pequeña tregua al dolor que su amor tenía.

Y ahora también lo sucedido recientemente como si no fuera suficiente todo lo demás, como si una plaga se hubiese adentrado en sus vidas, como si tantos tiempo de lucha y horrores no bastaran, como si la vida se ensañara con ellos por razones desconocidas, como si cada uno de ellos fuera la puta reencarnación de Voldermort y estuviesen pagando por los crímenes atroces que el cometió. Es que acaso no merecían paz y tranquilidad, es que tanto sacrificio no tenía recompensa, es que sus vidas terminarían resumiéndose en dolor y agonía permanente, en desasosiego sin cuartel.

Como por mil demonios todo esto pudo ocurrir, como nadie previno lo vulnerables que estaban ahora por la traición del malnacido Weasley; tan preocupados como estuvieron por el estado físico y mental de los heridos nadie fue más allá de lo obvio y se olvidaron de las repercusiones que se podían extender a otros. Ese imbécil realmente nunca controlo la situación y que todos hubiesen sobrevivido era resultado de suerte y destino, destino que les indico que no les había llegado su hora. Y después de sobrevivir ahora esto.

Severus seguía maldiciendo mientras sentado en la biblioteca bebía Whiskey de Fuego, no sabía si lo hacía para infundirse coraje o para caer en la inconciencia y evitar la terrible migraña que amenazaba con aparecer si seguía pensando desmedidamente en algo irremediable y que nadie podía cambiar. Al final ya muy tomado decidió subir a chequear a Hermione así que apuro el último trago y después viendo el vaso en su mano lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared haciéndolo romperse en mil pedazos en un vano intento de aplacar su ira. El ruido de eso logro que pasos agitados invadieran la estancia con las varitas en mano.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Remus corrieron apresuradamente desde la cocina con el miedo en su rostro de que algo más hubiese ocurrido; los nervios se encontraban a flor de piel y no era para menos después de que la Madriguera y el Refugio fueran atacados en plena madrugada por magos oscuros y sus habitantes lograran escapar milagrosamente llegando minutos después a casa de Harry.

Ellos se encontraban en sus respectivas casas dormidos después del agotador día en el callejón Diagon cuando explosiones y fuertes ruidos los sobresaltaron poniéndolos en guardia, viéndose rodeados por enemigos que los superaban en número, y solo gracias a sus habilidades pudieron desaparecerse para alertar a los otros sin sufrir daños. Cuando los patriarcas tomaron a sus hijos y se fueron al refugio lo encontraron en llamas y muy a su pesar solo pudieron desaparecer de nuevo antes que los capturaran. Llegaron al número doce con la esperanza de que nada sucediera allí y respiraron aliviados al encontrar a Bill y Fleur que llegaron minutos antes nerviosos pero a salvo. Inmediatamente Charlie y su padre fueron al hogar de los gemelos para alertarlos e irse todos nuevamente al cuartel.

Eso sucedió a la una de la madrugada y mucho ocurrió desde esa hora. Inevitablemente Harry, Severus y Hermione se despertaron con los gritos de Bill al llegar y se quedaron paralizados por la noticia de la incursión en su casa. Al aparecer el resto de los Weasley con la misma noticia comenzaron las carreras para alertar a la orden y el ministerio. Llegaron Dumbledore, Remus, Minerva y Poppy para acuartelarse y prestar ayuda a las chicas histéricas que lloraban de miedo al pensar que algo de lo acontecido una semana atrás podría repetirse. Hermione y Ginny aún estaban frágiles y con los nervios destrozados así que a nadie les extraño su reacción y Fleur embarazada necesito cuidados especiales por parte de la enfermera.

Todos los aurores se encontraban ahora patrullando, haciendo investigaciones y persiguiendo a los responsables. En la madrugada se produjeron incontables redadas y Azkaban a las siete de la mañana ya se encontraba repleta de sospechosos. Decir que todos los funcionarios del ministerio tuvieron que salir rápidamente de sus casas era quedarse corto, es encontraban en alerta roja y hasta los inefables estaban haciendo su trabajo apresuradamente aunque nadie sabía que carajo hacían realmente.

La Madriguera sufrió la misma suerte que el refugio y ambas casas quedaron convertidas en cenizas. Ni a Severus, Remus y Harry se les permitió incorporarse a la búsqueda y se tuvieron que conformar con dar y recibir noticias y ocuparse de sus novias hasta que estuvieron fuertemente sedadas. En el caso de Ginny fue alto complicada la situación, ninguno de sus dos amores quería separarse de ella, ni ella dejo marchar a ninguno, por lo que entre ambos la consolaron hasta que se durmió agarrada a una mano de cada uno. Estos se veían a los ojos como comprendiendo la situación y solo acertaron a reírse por lo irónico de todo, no tardarían en tener una conversación. De igual forma Severus se acostó con su novia obligándola a beber una poción que la dejo inconsciente en un minuto, y después de un rato bajo a reunirse con el resto.

Nadie entendía como fue burlado el fidelio de cada una de las residencias y como tuvieron el coraje de arremeter contra ellos sabiendo los fuertes castigos impuestos a quienes cometieran esos actos; y ellos no eran los únicos otras residencias de magos también fueron asaltadas y la única noticia buena fue que nadie resultó muerto en los sucesos, que parecían más para amedrentar que para otra cosa.

Por precaución en el número doce se reforzaron las protecciones y Dumbledore personalmente creo un nuevo fidelio con Harry como guardián. A partir de ahora allí viviría todo el clan Weasley hasta que fuera seguro y pudieran tener nuevas casas. Esto parecía el fin de mucho y para los patriarcas la repetición del primer ataque en su hogar ahora devastado nuevamente; sinceramente pensaban que se mudarían a otro sitio, allí nada bueno les esperaba y necesitaban un comienzo fresco y diferente, y con su situación económica mucho más holgada gracias a las recompensas se podían dar el lujo de tener algo mejor.

A las ocho de la mañana Severus rompía su vaso y los otros se reunían con él para encontrarlo temblado de rabia con una mirada asesina totalmente descompuesto. Trataron de apaciguarlo entendiendo que su situación era peor a la de los demás y al lograrlo se sentaron a charlar y hacer hipótesis del como de todo. Necesitaban respuestas y pronto, las acciones a tomar debían ser rápidas, eficientes y nadie podía titubear a la hora de ejecutarlas. Como siempre el gran maquiavélico Severus fue el primero en tener una teoría.

- Sé que no les va a gustar lo que voy a decir pero me parece los más lógico que el culpable de todo sea Ronald, es el único que pudo hacer algo para romper el fidelio

- ¿Pero cómo Severus él no es guardián de nadie?

- Cierto, pero bien pudo ir a sus casas con alguien y revelarle así la localización, es un error estúpido que todos omitimos al no pensarlo antes, es la única respuesta a cómo llegaron a Ginny, él tuvo que llevar a al menos uno de sus captores allí y no sabemos si fue con alguien más. Es lo que le ocurrió a Hermione cuando salieron del ministerio y el mortifago se agarró de ella al desaparecerse, sin querer le revelo la localización de esta casa, por eso se tomaron medidas adicionales aquí

- Pero en ese caso ella era guardián por la supuesta muerte de Dumbledore, por eso lo pudo revelar aunque no quisiera

- Sí y no, si el los llevo y se adentró pasando todas las protecciones automáticamente pudieron ver el lugar y volver con otros, los volvió parte del secreto porque esos fidelios no tenían restricción de incluir a alguien de esa manera o que solo podían ver las casas acompañados de quien el guardián incluyera directamente en el hechizo, solo servía para no poder revelar la localización ni mental ni verbalmente

- ¿De verdad crees que Ronald llego a tanto?

- No creo que fuera intencional, solo que ya sabemos que él no midió la consecuencia de sus actos, ya saben el colateral que ocurrió por darle tanta información de nosotros a sus amiguitos mortifagos, esa escoria ha causado más desgracias y nos ha metidos en más problemas de lo que imaginamos

- Hasta cuándo será esto, si tienes razón cuando Molly se entere le va a dar algo, esto es demasiado para ella después de todo es su hijo, nuestro hijo

- Hay una forma rápida de averiguarlo, voy a buscar veritaserum e irme al ministerio para que me den permiso de interrogar a los responsables de lo anterior a ver si saben algo

- Crees que Kingsley te dé permiso para usarlo

- Es eso o arriesgarse a que algo más suceda y tengamos que lamentar consecuencias peores

- Yo voy contigo, ese ataque le pudo costar la vida a mi esposa y mi hijo que aún no ha nacido

- Yo no puedo manejar más esto, encárguense ustedes y me avisan, voy a subir con Molly

- Ustedes dos quédense con el resto y por favor Remus estate al pendiente de Hermione

- No te preocupes Severus no la voy a descuidar

Le escribió una nota rápido a Hermione y sin más ambos hombres partieron al ministerio a ejecutar su plan y obtener información. Mientras en la casa, Remus después de revisar a la novia de su amigo y a la que quería fuera la suya se sentó en la cocina a tomar algo, se quedó allí perdido en sus pensamientos con la vista baja; la quería, se habían besado, pensaba en tenerla y al mismo tiempo consideraba que él no era la mejor opción para la joven, quizás los más conveniente era alejarse definitivamente y permitirle seguir con Harry sin interponerse; tenían mucho en contra y no quería dañar la amistad con el chico, eso le importaba mucho. No paso mucho tiempo solo, Harry llego y se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta observándolo y pensando que hacer, cuando lunático sintió su presencia levanto la vista y los dos se miraron fijamente durante un minuto hasta que con una señal Lupin le indico que se sentara, lo ocurrido en la madrugada precipito los acontecimientos y era hora de la verdad y sus consecuencias.

- Dime que piensas Harry

- Muchas cosas la verdad, fue algo extraño lo de la habitación igual que lo del hospital, Ginny realmente esta prendada de ti, la pregunta es ¿y tú de ella?, ya soy un adulto Remus y somos amigos, ya te lo dije nuestra amistad no se va deteriorar por esto, siempre y cuando seamos sinceros

- Yo no puedo hablarte de los sentimientos de ella solo de los míos. Te debo sinceridad no solo por ti, sino también por tus padres. Tú sabes que nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos y con el transcurso del tiempo la manera en que la veo ha cambiado, no es lo correcto por miles de razones sin embargo cuando lo note ya nada podía remediar, la verdad Harry es que me enamore de Ginny y de verdad lo lamento, sabes cuánto te aprecio

- Lo que me dices no me sorprende más cuando ella tiene tiempo mirándote, me di cuenta hace dos meses que lo hacía cuando estábamos aquí reunidos, hasta te puedo decir porque que la conozco que al principio era puramente sexual y por eso no le di importancia, ella es un poco devoradora de hombres y no me importa eso tiene su encanto

- De verdad me estás diciendo que no te importo que tu novia tuviera esa clase de pensamientos conmigo

- Te lo voy a explicar así. Ginny era virgen cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez y yo no, no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia y sin embargo ella me ha enseñado a mí y no al revés. No me preguntes como lo hace, solo sé que tiene unas ideas que superan todo lo que imagines, es instintiva y muy desenfrenada, eso ultimo creo que lo sabes

- Sí algo se, en cuanto a lo que sucede, tú lo dijiste si es algo sexual que ella siente, pasara y ustedes seguirán felices como siempre, yo no pienso hacer nada para separarlos y tú le convienes mucho mas

- No me prestas atención y es raro en ti, dije que al principio no ahora. Ahora ella te ve y es diferente, te quiere lo veo en sus ojos

- Que me quiera a mí no significa que te haya dejado de querer o que sea ese tipo de amor, o más fuerte, además ya te dije que tú eres mejor para ella, lo he pensado en estos días

- Sabes lo que realmente me molesta, que sigas menospreciándote y creas que no eres suficiente para ella, acaso tengo que volver a llamarte cobarde, pero ahora por tu negativa a luchar por la mujer que dices amas –el tono de su voz era frio y duro-

- No has pensado que al final la decisión es de ella y que además todo esto es algo precipitado si tomas en consideración que tengo pocos meses como viudo, ni siquiera debería estar pensando en esto

- ¡Eso Remus es una vulgar escusa como las que usas siempre que quieres salir corriendo!

- ¡No me hables en ese tono Harry! –se levantó de su silla molesto-

- Eres capaz de enfrentarte a Voldemort y a cien dementores pero huyes del amor como si fuera una peste, siempre, no es la primera vez no sé porque me asombro

- Solo pienso en lo mejor para ella y también en ti

- ¡Mentira, solo quieres seguir siendo el buen Lupin racional que hay que arrastrar para que haga lo que realmente quiere, que piensa primero en los demás para nunca herir a nadie sin importar si el lastimado eres tú; eres un incapaz como hombre que no sabe enfrentarse al mundo y mandar a todos por un tubo para ser feliz! –ahora de pie lo enfrentaba y apenas unos centímetros los separaba-

- ¡Yo no estoy interesado en ser bueno por lo que otros piensen, solo considero todas las consecuencias de esto y no te atrevas a cuestionarme como hombre no te lo permito! –ahora sí que estaba furioso-

- ¡La amas o no, te hace feliz, quieres que sea tuya o prefieres pasar el resto de tu vida pensando en lo que pudo ser y no te atreviste, o es que acaso no la consideras suficientemente buena, lo bastante digna para ti porque perdió su inocencia conmigo y todo esto es solo una táctica de evasión, respóndeme la verdad y olvida el resto! –Harry subió el tono de su voz con toda la intención de provocarlo-

- ¡Cómo te atreves a decir que ella no es buena o digna, y como demonios se te ocurre que me importa si es virgen o no, sabes cuantas amantes he tenido, sería muy hipócrita de mi parte esperar de ella algo que no le puedo dar y aunque pudiera tampoco me importaría con cuántos hombres se hubiese ido a la cama. Ella es la mejor, lo único puro que me importa es su corazón y el de ella es como un diamante sin marcas ni inclusiones; y sí la amo maldita sea, la amo y la quiero para mí, quiero que sea mía y me muero por besarla, por tenerla entre mis brazos y no me importa enfrentarme al mundo entero por tenerla para siempre y hacerla feliz!

- ¡Entonces porque carajo dudas y no luchas abiertamente, porque pones tantos reparos, yo no necesito que me defiendas en esto sabes, yo voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer!

- ¡Sera como quieras Harry, ya lo sabes todo, si ella me ama y quiere estar conmigo no la voy a apartar ni por ti ni por nadie, no la voy a dejar ir; lo que no entiendo es porque parece que me la pones en bandeja de plata como si tú ya no la quisieras!

- No es eso Remus, es que no soy tan putamente egoísta como para no darle la oportunidad de estar con quien ella quiera y no deseo que este conmigo solo porque tú te rindas, no sería justo para ninguno de los tres –ahora estaba relajado y sonriendo-

- ¡Y tú porque coño te ríes, esta situación no tiene nada de graciosa!

- Si la tiene, parece que solo haciéndote enojar reaccionas, esta es la segunda vez, la primera fue por Teddy

- Ahora lo entiendo –lunático tenia cara de sorpresa- eres un demonio Harry Potter me hablaste así a propósito para que reconociera todo y actuara, ja muy inteligente de tu parte, con razón te elegí como padrino de mi hijo –ahora era el quien reía-

- Yo no quiero perder tu amistad Remus por ninguna mujer; te voy a decir algo para que termines de comprender; después de todo lo que he tenido que vivir solo he anhelado tener tranquilidad, amor y una familia y eso lo tengo seguro con ella, pero no he tratado de ver si hay algo más allá de esa seguridad ni he tenido tiempo de vivir para mí, me he quedado con lo que tengo y conozco, eso es ser conformista y no pienso seguir así; si de verdad Ginny es mi futuro será pero no tengo ninguna intención de negarme la oportunidad de descubrir más del mundo, la quiero en mi vida pero quizás la manera no sea como hasta ahora; y ella te ama Remus la conozco y lo se

- Sabes que todo esto es una locura no, quizás solo sea una etapa que ella tiene que vivir y al final no sea de ninguno y nosotros aquí debatiendo

- Puede ser, o a lo mejor ya encontró a la verdadera persona perfecta para ella y tú seas un grandísimo afortunado

- Como sea ahora no es momento de someterla a la presión de tener que decidir, todavía esta frágil mentalmente y lo mejor es dejar pasar el tiempo y ver que sucede, eso sí, me mantengo en lo que dije, voy a luchar para hacerla mi mujer

- Eso me parece perfecto, y no te preocupes que si en algún momento olvidas lo que acabas de decir yo te lo recordare, veras que todo caerá en su lugar; y ahora que te parece si tomamos un whiskey de fuego y seguimos conversando

- Excelente idea y así esperamos noticias

Mientras todo ocurría ninguno se percató que Hermione se había despertado y escucho casi toda la conversación detrás de la puerta de la cocina. No daba crédito, en que momento había pasado todo y como ellos discutían eso con la que estaba cayendo, hombres, definitivamente eran territoriales y hormonales. Pero algo era cierto y es que su amiga era muy afortunada por tener dos galanes de ese calibre amándola, aunque parecía que Harry casi había decidido seguir un rumbo distinto alejándose para obtener lo que realmente quería de la vida. Esto tenía que hablarlo con Severus cuando volviera.

Con los desastres que pasaban y el temor colectivo que se extendió como pólvora a primera hora de la mañana por supuesto el ministro no se negó a ninguna de las tácticas de Snape para obtener información y fue con el hasta la prisión para realizar los interrogatorios. Comenzaron con los mortifagos recién capturados amigos de Ron y por desgracia la teoría de Snape era cierta, este los llevo hasta los hogares de su familia eliminando las protecciones al incluirlos en el secreto. De los detenidos en las redadas consiguieron a varios de los que participaron en las incursiones y nombres y localizaciones de otros. No solo obtuvo información sobre esos hechos, sino además sobre quienes fueron los responsables de lo otro y resulto que dos ya estaban capturados y faltaban dos más que sabía quiénes eran y los cazaría personalmente.

Nadie pudo detenerlo y Bill junto con cuatro miembros más de la orden lo acompañaron. Al encontrarlos desquito todo lo que tenía contenido desde el veintiuno de agosto y antes de matarlos los torturo sin cuartel de manera sanguinaria de formas que ninguno de los otros conocía; en realidad más que matarlos solo los remato porque ya ambos parecían cascarones sin vida, por supuesto se aseguró de tener a los correctos usando la legeremancia y de obtener toda la información que pudiera ser necesaria y pertinente. Después de eso a ninguno de sus compañeros presentes les quedo alguna duda que meterse con Snape o con las personas que él quiere era igual o peor que haberse enfrentado al mismísimo Lord y que tenían una gran suerte que estuviera de su lado. Ese mago era alguien de temer y estaban seguros que lo demostrado era solo una parte de lo que sería capaz de hacer y de sus habilidades.

La cacería duro todo ese día y en la madrugada del siguiente se encontraba en el ministerio reunido para dar cuenta de sus actos, dar información obtenida y prestar ayuda que le solicitaron. Claro que a Kingsley no le importó que los matara y no habría cargos en su contra, eran dos menos que causarían estragos y en la situación que estaban igual morirían por sus acciones, porque en su ausencia se decidió que a los asesinos se les sentenciaría con el beso de los dementores y la mayoría de los capturados correrían esa suerte. Todos tendrían juicios pero se acabarían las consideraciones y para asegurarse que ningún inocente pereciera o fuera condenado erróneamente producto de excesos que se pudieran producir, el uso de veritaserum y la legeremancia fueron aprobados y se emplearían en todos los procesos. Para esos dos puntos específicos era que lo requerían, se comprometió a preparar la poción lo antes posible y a darle parte de sus reservas al ministerio para ir avanzando, igual tendría que estar en los juicios más importantes para leer la mente de los acusados.

Cuando al fin regreso a Grimmauld Place ya eran las once de la mañana y su desesperada novia lo esperaba en la habitación, cuando entro ella se lanzó en sus brazos angustiada pero feliz de sentirlo a salvo. A la pregunta de porque había tardado tanto si en su nota le aseguro que sería rápido, el solo pudo decirle que un imprevisto y ayuda que le pidió Kingsley lo retuvieron y no pudo librarse antes. Estaba agotado y necesitaba un baño, comida y reposo, en ese orden. Mientras se relajaba en la bañera con agua caliente Hermione que estaba sentada en el piso no pudo resistirse a contarle lo que escucho en la cocina, para su irritación él no se sorprendió de lo de Remus pero si de que al parecer Harry tenía planes y dudas que quizás favorecerían al licántropo, eso al menos era bueno, podía significar menos dolor para todos, y el rompimiento de amistades.

Comieron junto a los otros en la cocina y después de intercambiar cortas palabras con ellos se retiraron a descansar. Acostado en su cama viéndola dormida en su pecho no pudo evitar la ansiedad de saber que el momento para contarle las nuevas informaciones estaba cerca, no podía seguir demorándolo ya era veintinueve y mañana treinta tendría que hablar con ella. Trataba de pensar una manera de hacerlo más sencillo aunque eso pareciera imposible. Otra vez lo invadía esa sensación de impotencia y la frustración de no poder defenderla de todo, jamás podría y lo sabía, porque todo ser humano tarde o temprano tiene que enfrentar sus propias batallas para volverse más fuerte, y aunque el pudiera evitarlo no sería lo más recomendable. Solo le hubiera gustado que ella no estuviera tan inestable y los tiempos fueran mejores; cansado de tanto cavilar también se durmió.

El resto de los ocupantes de la vivienda ya conocían las noticias a esa hora de la tarde y hablaban entre cuchicheos para evitar cometer indiscreciones. A los que no lo sabían antes de ese día les cayó como una piedra y la tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, recapacitaban que harían, nadie sabía cómo proceder y reaccionar, esto era la cúspide de las desgracias que insistían en llegar a sus vidas. Es que acaso no se suponía que con el fin de la guerra se terminaba todo lo malo.

Ginny era entre los demás la que peor reacciono cuando Remus poco después del almuerzo fuera el encargado de comunicárselo, por eso permanecía encerrada en su cuarto acompañada de este que la mantenía entre sus brazos tratando de confortarla. El mismo Harry se aseguró que así fuera y nadie los interrumpiera, después de la conversación con su amigo estaba seguro que era el indicado para esa tarea, mucho más que él que estaba en shock y un tanto desesperado sin atinar ni siquiera a pronunciar dos oraciones seguidas.

Acordaron que lo mejor sería que Severus permaneciera con Hermione en su cuarto sin salir para así poder refinar los detalles de lo que faltaba por hacer. En esos momentos se encontraban tres personas del ministerio allá terminando los trámites pertinentes para regresar al siguiente día a Londres. Otra cosa era definir si Harry, Ginny y Hermione regresarían al colegio el primero de septiembre o después. Harry insistió que como no necesitaba nivelaciones se quedaría y ayudaría a todos a reorganizarse y a instalarse definitivamente allí para que estuvieran más cómodos; Ginny si tenía que regresar pero una demora de tres días no sería problemas para reintegrarse a sus clases.

Snape agradeció mentalmente que su chica estuviera tan agotada por toda la tensión que no puso objeciones a quedarse con él hasta la noche en la habitación, ni realizo ninguna pregunta sobre los otros habitantes de la casa y se dedicó a consentirla. Pensó en un principio ella rechazaría que el la tocara en demasía y no permitiría que viera su cuerpo desnudo aunque ya lo conociera. Grata fue la sorpresa de que lo único que la incomodaba y le preocupaba eran las reacciones de él si veía su cuerpo malogrado. Tras convencerla que nada de eso le importaba, el segundo día allí tras el alta la metió en la bañera y le dio un muy reconfortante baño que la dejo tan relajada que por primera vez durmió plácidamente sin pociones y sin sobresaltarse. Ahora repetiría el procedimiento.

Lleno la tina con agua caliente, sales y gel que produjo bastante espuma, la cargo en sus brazos y muy delicadamente la deposito dentro. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con la esponja dejando correr pequeños ríos de agua y le dio un masaje en sus hombros para aminorar la tensión acumulada. No estaba dentro con ella y aunque le sonreía el sintió que algo la molestaba por lo que decidió preguntar, no esperaba la respuesta que le dio. Que aun temiera inspirarle repugnancia por lo que Ron le hizo era totalmente absurdo para él, pero no incomprensible que ella lo creyera, si por momentos se sentía sucia como no pensar que el la considerara así; el apenas y la tocaba pero por un motivo diferente y ahora se lo aclararía.

- Hermione cariño el motivo por el que me mantengo un poco alejado es para no incomodarte, he pensado que quizás no quieras sentir mucho mi contacto de formas más intima

- Entonces no es que la idea de tocar mi piel te… moleste

- Jamás amor, te amo, te necesito y te deseo tanto o más que antes. Aquí ahora, tu piel y tu cuerpo es lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto

- Entonces me lo vas a demostrar –de forma decidida salió de la bañera, seco todo su cuerpo y desnuda se acostó en la cama- Si es verdad ven a mi lado, te necesito amor

Severus permanecía parado al lado de la cama debatiéndose entre si eso sería lo correcto o no, si haría más mal que bien, pero pensando en lo que se avecinaba no le negaría nada que le pidiera, si con eso le devolvía la confianza en su amor y aliviaba sus pesares lo haría, y no necesitaba que lo convenciera porque su pequeña lo volvía loco y ansiaba muchísimo sentirla otra vez, conjuro unos cuantos hechizos para evitar ser interrumpidos y se dejó llevar. Se acostó a su lado y comenzó a besarla suave y poco a poco todo se convirtió en pasión; no quedo rincón de ella que no tuviera contacto con sus labios ni que no acariciaran sus manos, siempre pendiente de sus reacciones sintió gran alivio cuando la vio corresponderle y la oyó gemir, aun así sintió la obligación de detenerse un instante.

- Cariño estas bien o quieres que pare

- No Severus por favor no lo hagas, necesito tus caricias, me dijiste que reemplazara lo malo con lo bueno, me hace falta más que el recuerdo, quiero sentir otra vez lo mismo que aquel día antes de lo que paso, tu estas tatuado en mi cuerpo borra lo que queda de dolor, ayúdame

- Te deseo tanto, te amo Hermione no lo olvides, no pienses en nada más y quiero que me veas mientras te doy placer, solo siente y déjate llevar

Sin decir otra palabra sencillamente con pasión le demostró todo su amor. Sus senos en su boca eran una delicia, besar su abdomen y sus piernas un placer, saborear su esencia un delirio. Mientras lamia su clítoris ella lo observaba, gemía muy alto y enredaba sus manos en su cabello empujándolo más en señal clara que no quería que cesara en su tarea. Deseaba que tuviera un orgasmo pero no tenía prisa en que lo alcanzara, por lo que retrasaba el momento para que disfrutara más. El realmente estaba muy excitado, tanto que dolía por lo que sin detenerse se liberó de su pantalón para disminuir la presión. Ella obediente lo observaba todo y sabía que el pobre hombre estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo conteniéndose, así que decidió ayudarlo.

- Severus detente un momento

- ¿Estás bien, hice algo que te incomodo?

- No tonto no pasa nada malo, solo quiero que te acuestes y no preguntes, solo hazlo –el obedeció y ella se colocó encima suyo acariciando su erección por encima de su bóxer- ¿te gusta amor, lo hago bien?

- Merlín Hermione me encanta –tras unos minutos la chica quito la última prenda y comenzó a masturbarlo- Oh cariño, eres perfecta

- Quiero intentar algo, pero necesito que me guíes y me digas como hacerlo –antes que él pudiera preguntar comenzó a pasar su lengua por la punta de su pene-

- Hermione no es necesario –él sabía que su ex había intentado que ella se lo hiciera-

- Deseo hacerlo, quiero oírte gemir por mí, quiero ver que lo disfrutas, solo dime como, por favor

- Sigue así amor, bésalo todo y pasa tu lengua alrededor de el –ella seguía sus indicaciones- oh merlín, si amor si, introdúcelo en tu boca y succiona un poco, ahhhh, ¿te gusta lo que sientes quieres seguir?

- Me encanta, me excita, quiero hacerlo mas

Ella cada vez lo hacía más confiada y de verdad lo disfrutaba. En algún momento el tomo su mano para que lo masturbara al mismo tiempo indicándole como hacerlo y cuando ella encontró el ritmo, se dedicó a acariciar su cabello. Cuando sintió que pronto acabaría la detuvo y la atrajo hacia él no quería hacerlo en su boca, no hoy. La recostó en la cama y pensaba volver a bajar cuando ella lo detuvo para hacerle una petición.

- Penétrame Severus, como aquel día y recuéstate a mi lado, quiero hacerte llegar

- Amor eso podría lastimarte

- Allí ya no me duele, reemplaza ese recuerdo espantoso con el placer que se me puedes dar, no sabes como ansió volver a sentirte, no tengas miedo –tomo su mano y la guio-

Como resistirse a eso, era imposible. Suavemente introdujo un dedo viéndola arqueándose pero no de dolor; al verla mover las caderas introdujo otro y ahora sí que no se detendría hasta hacerla delirar y gritar de éxtasis. Ella no se quedó atrás y tomo su hombría entre su mano moviéndola y acompasando el ritmo al que él llevaba. Si alguien hubiese podido oírlos, solo escucharía suspiros, gemidos, palabras entrecortadas y al final un agudo y sostenido grito por parte de ella, uno ronco por parte de él y la invocación de sus respectivos nombres. Al calmar sus respiraciones el comenzó a besarla y acariciar su rostro, los limpio con su varita para luego recostarla en su pecho.

- Amor como te sientes ahora

- Estoy feliz cariño, no sabes cuánto te necesitaba, no temas por mí, lo que me paso fue horrible pero tu tenías razón, eso no es más importante que todo lo que me haces sentir ni está por encima de nuestro amor, ese idiota quería que recordara todo eso cuando estuviera contigo para alejarnos, pero sabes que, no lo consiguió, solo nos unió más, por lo menos yo lo siento así

- Tienes razón en todo, y quiero que me prometas que no importa lo mal que te sientas, lo hundida que estés, lo horrible que pueda ocurrir, vas a recordar que no estás sola, que me tienes a mí, y que juntos podremos superar lo que sea; promete Hermione que nunca te darás por vencida y no olvidaras cuanto te amo

- Te lo prometo Severus yo también te amo, y también estoy para ti

No hablaron más y pronto el sueño venció a la chica que se adormeció con una sonrisa es sus labios. Su amado no pudo evitar pensar que esa sería la última noche en mucho tiempo que la vería sonreír, la envolvió más en sus brazos y también se durmió.

En Grimmauld Place esa noche ajenos a la felicidad que experimentaba Hermione, en esos momentos solo se respiraba rabia, desconcierto, desesperación, frustración, ira, desesperanza, desconsuelo y el más profundo dolor; ni aun los gemelos podían aligerar el peso de aquello, no podían ni tenían cabeza para ningún chiste, ninguna ocurrencia ingeniosa, estaban tan al límite como le demás que tenían que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenían para resistir este nuevo golpe.

Como si fuera inconcebible que eso pudiera parecer poco, cinco días más tarde todos esos sentimientos se vieron incrementados en un dos mil porciento cuando reunidos en San Mungo esperaban el parte médico de Hermione Jane Granger que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte después de intentar suicidarse ahogándose en la bañera en horas de la mañana. Severus en una silla no hacía más que llorar con la cabeza enterrada en las manos recordando como la encontró tras ausentarse tan solo unos veinte minutos de su lado; no respiraba y después de resucitarla apenas y tenía pulso.

Nunca imagino que ella sería capaz de algo así, sabía que hasta los más fuertes se quiebran y esto era la comprobación de sus más lúgubres pensamientos y del porque había mantenido una estricta vigilancia solo por precaución, pero fue pensando en que ella colapsaría por no comer, por tanto llorar, por algún ataque de histeria que le sobreviniera, pero jamás porque ella renunciara a la vida.

La pobre fuera de sus cabales realizo esa acción al no soportar más lo que su amado le comunico el día treinta de agosto, la orden había dado con el paradero de sus padres pero estos desgraciadamente habían sido asesinados por cuatro mortifagos que los localizaron gracias a Ronald Weasley.


	18. 18 Muerte y Abismo

**Hola, hola, por favor no me den muchas maldiciones por el capitulo anterior. Lo se soy un poco mala por dejarlo alli pero sin un poco de intriga, sorpresa y suspenso, se aburririan.**

**Para quienes pregunta HASTA CUANDO EL MALDITO ZANAHORIO, bueno con todo lo que hizo las consecuencias son muchas, una cosa genera otra y asi sucesivamente. Afortunadamente esta encarcelado, y para quienes quieren torturarlo y piden sangre, recuerden pidan y les sera concedido... asu debido tiempo. La espera desespera pero no lo hagan, creo que les gustara cuando suceda.**

**Ahora disfruten el capitulo**

**XOXO.**

**XVIII. MUERTE Y ABISMO**

Parecía que el tiempo transcurrido eran años en vez de solo dos días. Los pesares y las angustias transforman los segundos en horas, los minutos en días y los días en años, y eso se traduce que en solo dos horas todas tus perspectivas, todos tus conocimientos, todo lo que creías saber se transforma o se destruya. Quizás ese sea el objetivo de Cronos al permitir que sucediera de esa manera; aprender y entender más rápido, crecer y madurar en un parpadeo, todo para que cuando la vida decide llevarte al límite demuestres tu fortaleza, te sobrepongas a lo impensable y hagas lo que tienes que hacer.

Dos horas fue el tiempo que tardo Hermione Granger en salir de su estado crítico; fue cuanto tardaron los medimagos en dar esa noticia; fue el periodo durante el cual todos los allí reunidos miraron su vida como nunca antes; fue el momento en que decidieron los nuevos senderos a tomar; fue el instante en que muchas dudas desaparecieron; fue cuando se enfrentaron al límite y decidieron salir vencedores de todas sus pruebas y sobreponerse; fue todo; y fue la creación de un vínculo, un lazo, un nexo entre ellos que se mantendría irrompible más allá de sus muertes; fue de esas cosas que solo suceden un vez en la vida y solo a pocas personas; una maldición y una bendición al mismo tiempo, porque para obtener eso hay que tocar el mismo infierno y resurgir de sus llamas. Todos excepto una persona se encontraban en ese estado, solo faltaba ella que aunque irremediablemente estaba unida a ellos aún no alcanzaba la luz.

Severus recordaba nítidamente el momento que Kingsley le comunico los hallazgo, el día siguiente a que su novia tuviera un ataque y se agrediera. Esa insinuación a que ella no tendría a nadie mas no dejaba de rondar en su mente y en cuanto pudo le pregunto. La narración de cómo la orden llego solo un día tarde para salvarlos era horrorosa; el reporte policial muggle describía que al menos dos personas habían irrumpido en su hogar, los habían torturado y los dejaron desangrándose hasta morir, extrañamente para ellos dado el nivel de violencia ningún vecino vio ni escucho nada y no habían pistas. Eso no era exacto, si los torturaron pero murieron por la maldición asesina. Pudieron recuperar sus cuerpos con documentos falsos y la ayuda del ministerio alemán de magia. El proceso para la repatriación se tardaría más y en ese ínterin contaban con que Hermione se recuperara lo suficiente para darle la noticia; la fecha aproximada para el entierro seria el dos de septiembre.

Nadie más que Kingsley, Albus y los dos miembros de la orden que los consiguieron lo sabían y acordaron no decir nada hasta tener más información y que Snape decidiera contarlo. Mientras las chicas terminaban de alistarse para marchar del hospital en la habitación de Remus se reunían el, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Albus, Minerva y Severus, y este último les dio la noticia. Este nuevo golpe era nada en comparación del momento en que les informo que dieron con el paradero de los Granger gracias a que Ronald en una de sus reuniones con sus nuevos amiguitos y al parecer estando bastante tomado les dijo todo lo que la chica hizo para proteger a sus padres y que estaban en Australia, ese fue el punto de partida para la cacería los asesinos que no sabían aun quienes eran. Descubrieron que fue el chico el indiscreto al interrogarlo luego del hallazgo, era sospechoso que los encontraran si solo su círculo más cercano sabía algo de eso, y obviamente a menos que tuvieran otro traidor entre ellos, él era la apuesta más segura a la filtración; pero entre tantos sospechosos de sus nuevas amistades y cualquiera relacionado con ellos, había sido imposible determinar a los culpables.

Hasta el día 28 de agosto no habían conseguido a los responsables y de una manera irónica gracias a lo acontecido y los interrogatorios posteriores, encontraron a los asesinos de los Granger, dos apresados y dos en fuga que resultaron muertos horas más tarde.

No había temido ser espía doble, ni enfrentar al señor oscuro, ni siquiera a la muerte; pero tener que darle la noticia a su novia de que era huérfana lo hacía sudar frio de puro pánico, temía por ella y por cuanto sufriría. Él no tenía más remedio que ser fuerte y apoyarla de todas las formas posibles, y se estuvo preparando y escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para ese momento. Al final llego lo impostergable y un par de horas después del desayuno del día treinta en su habitación hablo con ella.

- Severus que pasa estas muy tenso y tu rostro refleja que estas nervioso ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso ahora?

- Hermione mi vida recuerdas que ayer te dije que no importaba lo que ocurriera debías ser fuerte y no olvidar que estoy a tu lado

- Si claro, pero me estas asuntando habla de una vez

- La orden encontró a tus padres en Alemania

- De verdad eso es maravilloso ¿Cuándo podre verlos? –había comenzado a sonreír hasta que vio su rostro y asimilo la advertencia anterior- Pero no es una buena noticia cierto, por eso tu cara… ¡no te quedes callado explícame!

- Cariño lamentablemente cuando la orden llego allá se encontró con que tus padres estaban muertos –le había tomado las manos que comenzaban a temblar-

- ¿Cómo que muertos? ¿Un accidente, una enfermedad? … Además como están seguros que eran ellos, debe ser un error

- No Hermione no hay dudas, los identificaron con las fotos, vieron sus cuerpos solo tenían 24 horas de haber fallecido producto de… un ataque de mortifagos

- ¡No, no y no, es imposible, yo les borre la memoria, borre su rastro, era imposible que los asociaran conmigo, no puede ser cierto es un error, dime que no es verdad, nadie más que ustedes sabían lo que hice!

- Cielo el propio Arthur fue a Alemania para reconocerlos y estar seguros, lo siento mucho amor, no sabes cuánto quisiera que no fuera así, pero no hay nada que hacer. Mañana llegaran sus restos a Londres para darles sepultura… Hermione… amor dime algo –ante sus últimas palabras la chica se había quedado en silencio y solo apretaba sus manos sin tener otra reacción-

- Dijiste que fueron mortifagos ¿Cómo están tan seguros y como los encontraron?

- Por como fue el ataque lo supusieron y yo mismo lo confirme hace dos días. Los responsables ya están identificados

- ¿Cuántos fueron? ¿No los tiene detenidos?

- Fueron cuatro, dos están en Azkaban y dos están muertos

- Dices que lo confirmaste hace dos días, ¿fue cuando fuiste al ministerio?, ¿Cómo murieron?

- Sí cariño, obtuvimos sus nombres en los interrogatorios, resulto que dos los habían apresado en las redadas y a los otros dos se procedió a buscarlos

- ¿Los mataste tú? ¿Era lo que hacías ese día cuando no volviste? ¿Por qué no están muertos los otros? –se mantenía fría, a su cerebro aun no llegaba lo esencial, solo sentía una opresión en el pecho-

- Sí yo mate a esos dos, y no te preocupes los otros serán besados por un dementor

- Me alegro, gracias por hacerlo, pero aún no me has dicho como llegaron a mis padres

- Por Ronald Weasley, dos de los atacantes eran de su nuevo grupo de amigos, cuando les conto lo que hiciste, ellos decidieron que sería una buena venganza matarlos

- Ese estúpido de verdad nos vendió por completo a todos –se acercaba el momento en que estallaría- seguro también está implicado en los ataques a su familia cierto

- Si amor, pero eso no es importante, ya se tomaron las previsiones necesarias, ahora solo me preocupas tú, Hermione entiendes lo que acabo de decirte… tus padres…

- ¡Si lo entendí, están muertos, jamás estarán a mi lado de nuevo y todo lo que hice fue en vano porque quien fue mi amigo me traiciono, bueno a todos en realidad, eso era algo que nadie se esperaba, es inconcebible, como si no hubiese sido suficiente con lo que me hizo ahora esto!

- Hermione cielo… que piensas, que sientes… estas muy calmada

- Es que no lo comprendo, intento que la idea llegue a mi cerebro pero es que no me lo creo, no puedo aceptar que sea cierto –había comenzado a subir el tono de su voz y la desesperación iba apareciendo- ¿Severus de verdad no es una pesadilla de la que me voy a despertar?, ¿esto es real?, dilo de nuevo, ¿se han ido?

- Hermione mírame, lo lamento amor de verdad con toda mi alma, pero esto no es una pesadilla, ocurrió, tus padres fueron asesinados, están muertos cielo y ya no podrán estar a tu lado –ella ahora respiraba acompasadamente mientras lo veía y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos-

- NOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los gritos que todos esperaban quebraron el silencio de la casa. Como si hubiese sido una señal se dirigieron a la habitación y se quedaron esperando en la puerta hasta que Severus les dijera que podían entrar. Tras esperar como media hora que se calmara un poco les dejo acercarse y que la consolaran. Ella de verdad estaba histérica y algunos insistían en darle un sedante, pero Severus se rehusó, ella tenía que sacarse todo de adentro para enfrentar lo que faltaba, el funeral, ya después tendría tiempo para dormir.

El dos de septiembre en un cementerio mágico fueron enterrados los padres de Hermione, ella se mantuvo bastante serena a pesar de todo, supo tener el suficiente coraje y resistencia para enfrentar el momento y solo se vino abajo al llegar a la privacidad de su habitación. Ese noche fue la primera que volvió a comer y su novio le administro una poción para que descansara tranquila. Desde la noticia hasta ese día todo ocurría como una rutina pasmosa. Se negaba a comer, no salía del cuarto, apenas hablaba y lloraba constantemente. Siempre en las noches tomaba un baño caliente, y la mayor parte del tiempo era como una muñeca tamaño real que se dejaba hacer.

Los Weasley se encontraban tan afectados como ella por ser un miembro de su familia el causante de su tragedia. Se disculparon millones de veces y lloraban abrazados a ella. Si Hermione se sentía en algunos momentos ida y confundida, cuando ellos le expresaron sus remordimientos su mente estuvo lo suficientemente clara para decirles de corazón que nos los culpaba de nada y no sentía ninguna conexión entre ellos y los hechos, es más para su mente Ronald no era un Weasley ni los representaba, era solo una escoria que se cruzó en sus vidas y a quien no valía la pena recordar, y les dejo muy claro que sin su apoyo superar esto sería más difícil a pesar del amor de Severus, porque Ginny su mejor amiga era invalorable, los hijos varones como unos hermanos mayores siempre considerados con ella prestos a defenderla de cualquiera y Arthur y Molly la trataban como un miembro más de la familia sin distinción. Estos últimos le pidieron, no intentar reemplazar a sus padres, sino tenerla como otra hija, una de la cual se sentían muy orgullosos y poder darle el amor y ayuda que merecía.

Fueron momentos muy emotivos y para todos un alivio las reacciones de ella en ese sentido; definitivamente esa chica tenía un gran corazón, una madurez increíble y una sensibilidad tan grande que en algún momento fue ella la que los consoló y les dio fuerzas para seguir. Severus temía a pesar de todo que algo la quebrara, su intuición le decía que ella estaba lejos de la aceptación de los hechos y esos periodos de silencio eran indicativos de que todo lo que su mente albergaba se quedaba en su interior y eso no era bueno, para nada bueno, así que la vigilaba y la apoyaba a la espera de la implosión. Lo nunca imagino es como sucedería, porque la chica no sentía solo dolor, sino además culpa, mucha y nadie lo sabía, no lo dijo en voz alta se lo guardo y en determinado momento fue inaguantable.

Metida en la bañera esa mañana en un intento de relajarse luego de otro ataque de histeria, pensaba que si no fuera una bruja no hubiese sucedido, sino conociera a Ron estarían a salvo, si la guerra y su sentido de lo correcto no la hubiesen arrastrado ahora estarían felices. Quizás ese traidor no hubiese actuado en contra de los demás si ella no lo hubiese enfurecido con sus rechazos, todo era su culpa, su amor Severus pudo morir, todos pudieron morir, ella era como una peste y quien estuviese a su alrededor resultaba lastimado. Nada de eso era coherente, pero en un estado depresivo nada lo es, así que en un minuto decidió dejar de existir.

Sí, Hermione era la única que no alcanzaba la luz y se encontraba en un abismo. La pregunta era cuanto tardaría en pasarlo o arrojarse en el, la decisión era suya, sin embargo todos la ayudarían a tomar el camino correcto, solo esperaban que les permitiera el acercamiento.

Al despertar ella solo recordaba considerarse sumamente culpable, decidir irse del mundo, hundirse en el agua, sentirse morir y luego de eso nada. Todo era como un trance del cual salió con mucho esfuerzo sin estar segura del porque y al abrir los ojos vio una luz blanca cegadora. Percibía además una mano cálida que sostenía la suya y una lejana voz que le hablaba pero que no entendía. Había permanecido en coma un día y encontrarse de nuevo viva le pareció muy duro. Poco a poco su mente se fue despejando, al final la voz tomo sentido.

- Hermione mi vida me escuchas soy yo Severus, vas a estar bien, te vas a recuperar

- Severus ¿Dónde estoy?

- En San Mungo ¿recuerdas lo que paso, lo que hiciste?

- No del todo, me estaba bañando y luego sentí que me iba, estaba cubierta de agua… oh… fue a propósito, yo me hundí para ahogarme, … y no lo conseguí

- No, no lo conseguiste, muy a tu pesar; das la impresión de estar decepcionada por seguir viva

- Pensé que sería lo mejor para todos y ya no podía mas

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?, sé que estas sufriendo pero matarte no es la solución, como no pensaste en mí, en tus amigos, en el dolor que sentiríamos, en toda la vida que te queda por delante

- No es fácil pensar en todo eso con tanto dolor, sinceramente no pensé en nada, excepto en que soy la culpable de todo

- No digas eso nada es tu culpa

- ¿Estás seguro? Acaso no empezó todo este infierno por mis desplantes a Ronald; por mí el decidió vengarse y los arrastre conmigo; él fue la gasolina que arraso con todo pero yo la cerilla que comenzó el fuego, es insoportable que las personas que quiero sufran por mis acciones, esta sensación me desquicia

- ¡Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho en tu vida. Que él sea un niño imbécil y resentido, inmaduro y desleal no es tu culpa; olvidaste todos los desplantes que le soportaste, las veces que intentaste hacerlo sentir importante; escúchame bien Hermione Jane Granger de lo único que eres responsable es de ser una desconsiderada con las personas que realmente te aman y se preocupan por ti, el sufrimiento que hemos experimentado en estos dos días es inconmensurable, y te juro que ninguno te hubiese perdonado que murieras!

- ¿De verdad me estas regañando así como me encuentro?

- ¡Sí, si es lo que necesitas para hacerte reaccionar lo hare mil veces aunque después me odies; prometiste no abandonarme, estar a mi lado sin importar que, y lo primero que haces es tratar de matarte y olvidarte de mí! ¡Te puede parecer muy egoísta mi posición, pero he estado a punto de perderte dos veces en menos de un mes, y tú eres mi vida, tus sufrimientos son los míos, te dije que estaba a tu lado como me relegaste!

- Veo que estas muy enojado conmigo, y viéndolo de esa manera tienes razón he sido muy egoísta, pero entiéndeme ha sido demasiado en tan poco tiempo, no es que te olvidara o no te amé, es que en ese momento ya no supe cómo seguir

- Debiste decírmelo, sé que es mucho y te cuesta pero métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez, no estás sola, si no quieres hablarlo conmigo tienes a tus amigos para hacerlo, solo no te autodestruyas te lo suplico

- De verdad ustedes nos piensan que soy el origen de sus sufrimientos

- Para nada, Ronald está demasiado resentido con todos, con el mundo entero, para el cualquier palabra que no lo alabe es una afrenta, ningún reconocimiento es suficiente, quiere grandeza, ser superior a quienes le rodean; perdió el norte, sus escrúpulos y nada de eso es por ti ni por nadie; el mismo se emponzoño y se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo dispuesta a explotar por lo más insignificante. ¿Sabes por qué se ensañó con Remus? Por tratar de convencerlo de que sus acciones eran injustificables y debía reflexionar

- Pero su mal comportamiento comenzó conmigo

- No es cierto, empezó hace mucho pero ustedes siempre lo justificaban, tú la primera, y se las dejaban pasar. Acaso no abandono a sus dos mejores amigos con el peligro porque sentía que lo que hacían no eran unas dignas aventuras épicas que lo bañarían en gloria; acaso no se molestó con Harry cuando el torneo por lo mismo, por la gloria y el protagonismo pensando que lo dejo relegado para acaparar el con todo. También olvidas sus complejos por no tener una familia adinerada y ser el sexto hijo que recibía lo que quedaba de sus hermanos, opacado siempre por todos hasta por su hermana pequeña que es mejor hechicera que él. Que lo que paso contigo pareciera el detonante es solo coincidencia, pudo ser cualquiera o pudimos ser todos a la vez

- No lo pensé así, pero lo que dices tiene lógica, hablas de muchas señales ignoradas

- No es fácil verlas en las personas que quieres. De eso ya hablaremos después todavía no estás en condiciones ni es necesario. Solo te voy a pedir que antes de cometer otra locura por favor hables conmigo o quien tú quieras. Sé que todo es confuso y doloroso ahora para ti, pero puedes superarlo eres fuerte y yo te voy a ayudar si me dejas, no quiero perderte Hermione

- Perdóname amor, esto no va a volver a pasar te lo juro. Si te pidiera un abrazo me lo darías o tu rabia te lo impediría

- Sabes que no, todo lo que me pidas si no es imposible es tuyo, oh Hermione cuanto te amo, no vuelvas a olvidarlo, ya tu vida no es solo tuya es de los dos

No siguieron hablando solo permanecieron unidos prodigándose mimos y besos. Lo peor había pasado pero hay heridas que tardan en sanar y las de ella no serían la excepción. A su favor tenia estar rodeada de mucho amor y aunque su corazón aun doliera ahora al menos tenía la certeza que pasara lo que pasara Severus nunca la dejaría caer, en el peor de los casos sucumbiría con ella.

Tuvo que aguantarse también los regaños de Harry y Ginny, el resto no fue tan duro pero no hubo una sola persona que de una manera u otra no le hicieran sentir que su acción fue en extremo estúpida y desconsiderada. Por momentos la culpa volvía solo que ahora lo expresaba y se mezclaba con una profunda ira, que amenazaba con volverla a hundir. Tres días después salía rumbo al N° 12, estaba obligada a afrontar su vida y tenía cosas que resolver. Ya pronto seria mayor de edad para los muggles y resolvió contratar un abogado para que se hiciera cargo del legado de sus padres, la venta de la casa en Londres y lo que adquirieron en Alemania y todo aquello que debía ser resuelto en el ámbito legal. Ya vería que hacía con el dinero.

Dos días después de llegar hizo una demanda que sorprendió a todos, quería ver a Ronald lo antes posible. Les explico que necesitaba hacerlo por su salud y paz mental, no le tenía miedo debía enfrentarlo y si no lo hacía, eso que sentía la carcomería por dentro. Nadie puso reparos la única condición era que Severus la acompañara en todo momento. En la noche Kingsley le informo que al día siguiente la llevarían a Azkaban.

Al llegar a la prisión la recorrió una fuerte sensación de inquietud, estaba segura que era lo que quería, pero el deseo de matarlo como venganza crecía, para su fortuna no estaría sola y él se encargaría de controlarla si perdía los estribos. Al ver a Ron en la celda maltrecho y tan desmejorado no sintió ni un poco de compasión sino lo contrario, gran satisfacción de ver que pagaba con creces sus actos.

- Caramba Ronald me alegro sinceramente de ver como te estas pudriendo aquí, espero que tu estancia sea tan miserable como los momentos que hemos sufrido por tu culpa

- Si vienes a burlarte te puedes ir

- Ya veo que te falta más escarmiento, mínimo deberías no ser capaz de mirarme a la cara y no poder hablar, pero sigues siendo tan imbécil y altanero como siempre, no te preocupes estoy segura que pronto se te bajan los humos, te espera una larga temporada aquí

- Y todo por tu culpa asquerosa sangre sucia

- Sí, definitivamente debes sufrir más. Eres un cínico y un cretino, yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas un acomplejado, inútil, animal y descerebrado que no supo apreciar las cosas valiosas que tenía en la vida y que solo te importe la fama y el reconocimiento; que seas una escoria sin escrúpulos es tu responsabilidad no la mía

- No sabes como lamento haberte salvado en primer año del Trol, ojala hubieras muerto

- Para tu desgracia existo y la que lamenta haberte conocido soy yo estúpido, pero sabes lo que más lamento, que tu familia que es tan maravillosa tenga que sufrir por tu culpa, tú no tienes alma, si un dementor viniera a besarte se encontraría que no hay nada que sacar de ti

- Ellos te prefirieron, tu iniciaste el desastre no yo, pusiste a todos en mi contra hasta a mi mejor amigo, eres una zorra y una mosca muerta

- Si claro, sigue diciéndotelo pero eso no lo hará real. Eres su hijo y siempre te amaron por encima de mí, lo único es que no iban a defender tus conductas indebidas que no fueron solo conmigo, has memoria ya te habían pasado por alto mucho, te perdiste en el camino volviéndote un miserable y un asesino

- YO NO SOY UN ASESINO

- SI LO ERES, TUS MANOS TIENE LA SANGRE DE MIS PADRES. DIME QUE TE HICIERON ELLOS PARA MERECER MORIR

- NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS

- AH NO TE LO HAN DICHO. BIEN DEJAME INFORMARTE DE LAS NUEVAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACCIONES CERDO. PARA EMPEZAR LA CASA DE TUS PADRES Y LA DE BILL LAS ATACARON Y DESTRUYERON, TODOS PUDIERON ESCAPAR PERO FLEUR PUDO PERDER A SU BEBE, DA GRACIAS QUE NO OCURRIÓ O BILL YA TE HUBIESE ASESINADO. TU HERMANA GINNY TIENE MARCAS EN EL CUERPO DE TANTAS MALDICIONES QUE LE DIERON Y ALGUNAS SERÁN PERMANENTES Y COMO GUINDA A MIS PADRES LOS ASESINARON TUS AMIGUITOS LUEGO DE QUE CONTARAS LO QUE HICE PARA PROTEGERLOS. LOS CAZARON Y TORTURARON ANTES DE MATARLOS Y TODO ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO ES TU CULPA Y DE NADIE MAS. NADIE TE OBLIGO A ROMPER EL FIDELIO O A TRAICIONARNOS CONTANDO NUESTROS SECRETOS, SOLO ERES ESCORIA

- Yo no sabía eso, yo no quería… que eso sucediera, maldita sea yo solo quería que ustedes sintieran mi dolor pero nadie más, tus padres eran buenas personas… de verdad nunca dije nada para lastimarlos… como es que todo se salió de control –miraba sus manos como queriendo encontrar algo que justificara sus acciones y su rostro reflejaba pura rabia-

- PORQUE ERES UN IMBÉCIL, NUNCA CONTROLASTE NADA, ELLOS SOLO SE APROVECHARON DE TI. DESTRUISTE TU VIDA RONALD Y PARA QUE, DE QUIENES FUIMOS TUS OBJETIVOS NINGUNO SE HA ESTANCADO, TODOS SUPERAREMOS LO QUE PASO Y TENDREMOS UNA MARAVILLOSA VIDA, EN CAMBIO A TI TU FAMILIA TE DIO LA ESPALDA Y NO QUIEREN SABER NADA DE TU EXISTENCIA, TE QUEDARAS ENCERRADO AQUÍ ESPERO QUE MUCHÍSIMO TIEMPO, Y SI LLEGAS A SALIR NO TENDRÁS NADA NI A NADIE ESPERÁNDOTE. DEBISTE QUEDARTE CON LAVENDER Y DEJAR TODO PASAR, LA VIDA NO TE BASTARA PARA ARREPENTIRTE DE TUS ACTOS, AL FINAL SOLO PERDISTE

- ME ODIAS VERDAD, PERO ESO BUENO LOGRE ALGO DE LO QUE QUERÍA, NUNCA TE OLVIDARAS DE MI CON ESO ME CONFORMO, NUNCA SALDRÉ DE TU VIDA Y NO SERÁS FELIZ

- PUEDE SER QUE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO RECUERDE A UNO DE LOS ASESINOS DE MIS PADRES PERO TE JURO QUE ESO NUNCA IMPEDIRÁ QUE SEA FELIZ, YA TE SAQUE DE MI VIDA Y BORRE MUY BIEN TUS ASQUEROSAS ACCIONES CON LAS CARICIAS DEL HOMBRE QUE AMO, LO QUE HICISTE NO EVITO QUE ME LE ENTREGARA Y SINTIERA ENORME PLACER –para ratificar esas palabras tomo la cara de Severus que permanecía a su lado y lo beso con enorme pasión que fue correspondida- … TE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE NO ESTAS EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS Y SOLO ES CUESTIÓN DE TIEMPO PARA QUE DE TI NO QUEDE NI EL RECUERDO. Y POR CIERTO NO TE ODIO NI ESO MERECES, LA BASURA SE DESECHA Y YO NO DESPERDICIARE NI UN SEGUNDO DE MI VIDA SINTIENDO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA POR TI. HASTA NUNCA RONALD DISFRUTA DEL INFIERNO

Tras esas palabras se dio la vuelta satisfecha de lo hecho, con gran placer de ver su cara de envidia por verla besar a su novio y al final la decepción y el remordimiento de que su de venganza de verdad no valió de nada y solo se condenó. Si algo podía ayudarla a salir del hoyo de la depresión era eso, gritarle y drenar su rabia con el causante de todo, fue quitarse un gran peso y lo dicho no fue mentira, ella viviría feliz, tarde o temprano se desharía del dolor y el comienzo de todo lo bueno por venir era ahora.

Para ese entonces Ginny ya estaba en el colegio y Harry se le uniría en unos días, era delegado y con estudios o no tenía obligaciones que cumplir. A Hermione le permitieron quedarse más tiempo en su ahora casa para recuperarse y poner todo en orden, en el ínterin su amiga la supliría en sus funciones, y lo único que la fastidiaba de las noticias recibidas de su segundo hogar era que todos seguían guardando el misterio del nuevo Hogwarts.

No se tenían noticias de cuando seria el juicio de Ronald en el que seguro seria condenado por la cantidad de pruebas abrumadoras en su contra, y la cantidad de cargos que se le imputaban, solo faltaba saber cuánto tiempo permanecería encerrado. Lo único que les importaba sobremanera a los amigos de la familia Weasley era que todo se llevara en secreto y discretamente, no pensaban permitir humillaciones hacia ellos por culpa de la oveja descarriada. Eran sus intenciones el tiempo diría si sería posible o no.

Arthur y Molly decidieron comprar una nueva casa lejos de la anterior y Bill haría lo propio cerca de la de sus padres, ambas en un clima de montaña; no querían nada que les recordara sus sufrimientos anteriores. Por ahora disfrutaban de permanecer en Grimmauld Place hasta que Severus y Hermione volvieran al colegio.

Todo se transformó en un punto y aparte, en un comienzo y lucharían con uñas y dientes para que nada ni nadie perturbara de nuevo sus vidas y les arrebatara la felicidad, pasara lo que pasara.


	19. 19 Hogwarts

**Hola queridos lectores. Gracias a los nuevos lectores que me siguen y a quienes me agregaron como historia favorita.**

**Se que muchas se preocupan por la situacion de Harry pero no tienen porque, ya veran.**

**Para Tequila que me pidio mas sangre para el zanahorio y para quienes estan decepcionadas de que solo quedara encerrado, solo recuerden primero que en un mundo civilizado esa es la consecuencia no tomarse la justicia por su cuenta y segundo que todo lo malo se devuelve de alguna forma y ya la tengo planeada y sera muy ... lo siento se quedaran con la intriga porque no puedo adelantar tanto capitulo... sorry**

**Gracias miles por sus reviews que ya llegaron a 100 WOW.**

**Ahora disfruten del nuevo capitulo**

**XOXO**

**XIX. HOGWARTS**

Todos los que retornaron al castillo se encontraban muy atareados con sus clases de recuperación y nivelación. Para Ginny fue muy grato reencontrarse con algunos amigos como Luna y Neville, no tanto tenerle que ver la cara a Lavender que parecía querer matarla con la mirada. Fiel a su promesa no conto a nadie sobre los ataques que recibieron ni sobre la muerte de los padres de su mejor amiga, estaba bastante decaída pero para su suerte Remus siempre estaba pendiente de ella y podían conversar tranquilamente de lo que quisieran, excepto de ellos dos. No se habían besado otra vez y ambos coincidían en dejar fluir las cosas naturalmente. Al principio ella trato de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pero él le pidió que se tomara más tiempo para pensar las cosas, y tuvo razón porque Harry no tardó en llegar al colegio y con el volvió parte de su confusión.

Él estaba tan atento y cariñoso como siempre y hasta trato de pasar la noche en su compañía, a lo que ella se negó de plano, incluir el sexo no era una buena idea, lo importante eran sus sentimientos no quien podría ser el mejor amante, además que no podría hacer una comparación, porque Lunático no la tocaría hasta definir su situación. Parte del problema era un sentimiento de culpa por querer a otro hombre; no era algo que ella buscara solo ocurrió, y Harry era un sueño de novio y ella lo había esperado por mucho tiempo, pero Remus siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y lo que él le trasmitía solo con su presencia era algo más intenso y reconfortante que cualquier sensación que su novio pudiera brindarle, era como llegar al hogar.

Harry Potter el famoso exterminador del señor oscuro regreso a cursar su último año entre mucha expectación por parte del resto del alumnado. Quienes lo conocían de años anteriores lo saludaban con mucho entusiasmo, los alumnos nuevos lo veían como embobados por conocer al famoso mago gracias al cual el mundo mágico se libró del horror, y lo rodeaban siempre, hasta le pedían autógrafos. Por supuesto no faltó quien le preguntara por sus dos amigos y el solo les respondía que Hermione volvería para octubre, cuando insistían por Ron se limitaba a decir que no regresaría por asuntos personales. Esa respuesta esquiva extrañaba a todos pero no presionaban y de hecho dejaron de preguntar gracias a un acontecimiento ocurrido en su sala común. Cinco días después de su llegada en la noche estaba frente a la chimenea con Neville, Luna y Ginny cuando un alumno de sexto indago por el equipo de Quidditch y que pasaría con el puesto de guardián.

- Harry estas seguro que Ron no volverá y esa plaza está vacante

- Estoy seguro, en octubre se hará la selección de los integrantes del equipo para todos los puestos

- Es una lástima que decidiera no venir es muy buen guardián. Y si no va a volver que hará, porque es muy raro que tú y Hermione culminen sus estudios y el no, acaso consiguió fichar para algún equipo

- No, no está fichado para ningún equipo y las razones son personales no pienso hablar de eso

- ¡Razones personales dices Potter, que hipócrita eres, porque no dices la verdad, que todo es culpa tuya y de la mosca muerta de Granger!

- Cállate Lavender tú no tienes ni voz ni voto y lo sabes, o es que no fueron lo suficientemente claros contigo

- ¡No me callo, no me da la gana, lo que está pasando mi Ron es culpa de ustedes envidiosos que inventaron todo, pero ya verán cuando vuelva, van a tener que suplicarle de rodillas, y eso es también para ti Ginevra, mierda de hermana que se gasta

- NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE ASÍ A ELLA, TU DEFINITIVAMENTE PERDISTE EL JUICIO Y MEJOR TE CALLAS YA

- ¿O SI NO QUE? ¿ME AMENAZAS POTTER? ¿VAS A IR CORRIENDO A CONTARLE AL MINISTRO?

- NO ESTÚPIDA, SI NO CIERRAS EL PICO TE LO VOY A CERRAR YO Y TE DARÉ UNA VISITA GRATIS A LA ENFERMERÍA

- TU Y CUANTAS MAS WEASLEY, A QUE TIENEN MIEDO, A QUE TODOS SE DEN CUENTA DE LA CLASE DE PERSONAS QUE SON Y LO BAJO QUE PUEDEN CAER, PUES TODOS AHORA VAN A SABER LA VERDAD, MI RON NO PUDO VOLVER PORQUE LA ZORRA DE GRANGER INVENTO QUE EL…. –y hasta allí llego su discurso-

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo Ginny se lanzó contra ella dándole un buen derechazo que la dejo tirada en el piso y no conforme con eso siguió golpeándola al mismo tiempo que la insultaba. Estaba hecha una fiera y tuvieron que sostenerla entre cuatro para que parara. Decir asombro era poco, nadie se movía parecía que ni respiraban y Lavender quedo tirada en el piso inconsciente.

- ¡Ginny ya basta te vas a meter en problemas!

- ¡No me importa se lo advertí Harry, yo no amenazo de gratis, es su culpa, no tiene derecho a hablarnos así y además le prohibieron decir nada, ahora que se aguante!

- ¡Ya sé que tienes razón pero esta desmayada, ya contrólate!

- ¡Por ahora, pero si vuelve a pronunciar una palabra mas no respondo! –y se fue a su dormitorio-

Llevaron a la herida a la enfermería y por supuesto tanto Harry como Ginny fueron llamados a la dirección para aclarar lo ocurrido.

- Entiendo perfectamente la tensión que tienen pero eso no justifica las agresiones físicas

- Pero profesora que quería que hiciera, esa estúpida estuvo a punto de gritar en plena sala común llena de gente lo que le hizo Ronald a Hermione, a pesar de haberle advertido que se callara y lo que le dijo el propio ministro, además nos insultó a todos, dijo cosas muy evidentes y ahora los demás sospechan que paso algo raro, tenía que detenerla

- Es cierto que la señorita Braum incumplió su promesa de ser discreta y no decir nada, pero insisto que pudo hacer otra cosa que golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente, no puedo pasar eso por alto y lamentablemente tendré que restarle cincuenta puntos por su conducta y castigarla

- Eso no me importa me di el gusto, hace mucho que quería darle su merecido

- ¡Ginevra Weasley basta, compórtate y cierra la boca! –ese fue Remus-

- Y tu Harry que les dirás ahora al resto de alumnos, ya lo deben saber todas las casas

- No se director, me parece que será imposible mantener todo en secreto, tarde o temprano habrá una filtración, por ahora no daré explicaciones a nadie, lo que me preocupa es que pasara cuando llegue Hermione, Lavender la acuso directamente nadie lo va a olvidar

- Bien, por ahora mantengamos la calma, ya pensare si será conveniente hacer un anuncio antes del primero de octubre, en tanto llamare a los padres de la señorita Braum, tendrán que firmar una caución y ella retractarse de lo dicho en público, de allí en adelante veremos cómo manejar la situación

- En cuanto a tu castigo Ginevra tengo que pensarlo

- Minerva si me disculpas la intromisión, te importaría que yo me hiciera cargo de eso por el tiempo que tú lo determines, necesito quien me ayude a preparar mis clases y ordenar mi despacho

- Será un placer Remus, el castigo es por tres semanas el tiempo diario lo dejo a tu criterio

- Gracias, entonces serán tres horas a partir de las ocho de la noche, y ahora quisiera que la señorita Weasley me acompañara para darle más instrucciones

- No hay problema pueden retirarse los dos

Esa sería la primera vez que estarían solos en el despacho de él y ni se imaginaban lo que pasaría.

- Pasa Ginny y siéntate

- ¡Me puedes decir porque me hablaste así en la dirección!

- Porque si no lo has notado estas bastante nerviosa y un tanto histérica, y si seguías hablando te ibas a meter en más problemas, ahora tomate esto –le tendió un vaso con licor-

- ¡Es que estoy furiosa, como esa descerebrada no entiende lo grave de todo, que es verdad lo que le dijeron y no inventos de nosotros!

- Ella está enamorada de él y se rehúsa a creerlo porque significa que quiere a un monstruo y más aún, que ahora que por fin lo tiene de vuelta lo vuelve a perder

- ¡Eso no la justifica!

- No la justifico, solo trato que te calmes y pienses mejor las cosas, Dumbledore se encargara y tu olvídalo ya.

- Gracias Remus, pero si la imbécil le dice a alguna de sus amigas no respondo

- Te vas a tranquilizar de una vez o tengo que tomar medidas más drásticas, tomate la bebida ya y respira, no logras nada poniéndote así

- Lo sé, es que es mi familia y mi mejor amiga, no es justo que por culpa de él y esa idiota vallamos a estar en boca de todos, mis padres no merecen más sufrimiento

- Lo se cariño, hacemos lo que podemos déjalo en nuestras manos, tu tampoco necesitas más presión, no te hace bien, ¿mejor? –le acariciaba el rostro mientras le hablaba-

- Sí, la verdad no sé qué haría sin ti, tienes razón que esto me hace mal

- Solo déjame cuidarte, deja que me preocupe por ti, al menos por un rato sácalo de tu cabeza

- Lo hare, y gracias por ocuparte de mí castigo … oye no está mal tu despacho

- No tienes nada que agradecer por eso, me permite verte más, digamos que aproveche una oportunidad que me beneficia y me permite vigilarte para que no cometas una imprudencia, y en cuanto a este lugar todavía lo estoy organizando, y no sé si mi gusto sea bueno

- Eso no es problema, ¿considerarías parte de mi castigo decorar bien tu oficina para que estés a gusto?

- Claro me encantaría

- Remus… puedo preguntarte porque desde que llego Harry me evitas

- No es eso, me pareció lo más prudente dejarlos libres de mi presencia

- No es lo que quiero y lo sabes

- Que es lo quieres entonces, acaso ya estas segura de lo que sientes

- Sí, sin embargo tú necesitas que yo ahonde más en todo y lo hago, pero para cumplir tus deseos te necesito cerca no lejos, eso no ayuda –se paró de su silla y se colocó frente a él que se recostó del escritorio-

- ¿Segura de lo que dices? –la miraba como si quisiera comérsela-

- Absolutamente, necesito tu calor Remus, me muero por sentirte pegado a mí –simplemente lo abrazo-

- Entiendes la tentación que es para mí tenerte así, lo que me haces sentir y desear

- Ojala sea lo mismo que inspiras tú en mí, ojala hoy por fin me des lo que quiero –se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente-

- Que quieres cielo

- Bésame Remus, olvídate del resto del mundo y solo ríndete a lo que hay en tu corazón

Y como si de una orden se tratara el unió sus labios con los de ella y se dejaron envolver disfrutando la calidez y embriagándose con las sensaciones que los recorrían. Pronto se encontraron sentados en su sillón, ella en sus piernas cada vez más ardiente y el acariciando su rostro, sus brazos y su espalda, profundizando cada vez más el beso y solo separándose para tomar aliento. El calor del momento crecía y pronto no solo los labios de ella recibían atenciones, también su oreja y su cuello. Por su parte Ginny no se quedaba atrás, sus manos le habían abierto la túnica y la camisa al lobo dejando su pecho musculoso parcialmente al descubierto acariciándolo y también jugaba con su cabello. Cuando eso ya no fue suficiente sin controlarse ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de él dándole más acceso a su cuerpo y rozando su intimidad sintiendo la dureza que se encontraba en los pantalones del mago.

El notaba ahora lo excitada que ella se encontraba, su camisa mostraba unos pezones muy duros que trataban de escapar de la prisión del brasier y el muy gentilmente trato de quitársela y ayudarlos, con lo que no contaba era con la resistencia y la mirada de ella que de pronto se tensó; pensando que se había excedido malinterpretándola intento suavemente apartarla para levantarse, pero eso hizo que ella de improviso comenzara a llorar.

- Ginny perdóname no debí, perdí la cabeza, no es excusa a mi comportamiento, yo de verdad lo siento –ella tenía la mirada baja-

- No hiciste nada malo no te culpes, el problema soy yo

- Tú… pero que dices cariño, no hiciste nada incorrecto, fui yo quien se comportó de manera desacertada, obviamente tú no tienes interés en algo intimo conmigo, me pediste que te besara nada más, yo…

- Remus detente… yo también quería sentirte más es solo que… tengo miedo

- Ginny por favor mírame –tomo su mentón forzándola a subir su rostro- no me interesa precipitarnos en nada, entiendo que para ti debe ser difícil que otro hombre te toque después de Harry, no pasa nada, si se tiene que dar será y si no estará bien, este tiempo es para que te aclares y no te voy a confundir mas

- Todo lo que acabas de decir tiene una pequeña parte de verdad… pero hay mas

- Explícame cariño… no tengas miedo o pena de decirme nada, por encima de todo soy tu amigo –al decir esto la tomo por la cintura y la acomodo sentada en sus piernas-

- Es verdad que por un momento sentir a otro es raro, pero lo es solo porque tú eres importante para mí y eso me pone ansiosa, me ha dado miedo que en el momento que ocurra no sea como esperábamos, que no nos guste, que nos decepcione; además me pregunto qué tan extraño es para ti después de todo lo que sabes de Harry y de mí, de nuestra intimidad, no sé si te molestara, si en algún momento sentirás rechazo hacia mí, que pienses que soy fácil y esto lo podría hacer con cualquiera porque no es así yo de verdad…

- Detente Ginny, antes que continúes vamos a aclarar eso. Primero es normal el sentirte extraña de que otro te acaricie, lo entiendo y no me importa cuánto tiempo necesites si lo nuestro se da; segundo si me molestara que has tenido intimidad con Harry o con otro hombre…

- Remus solo he estado con Harry, yo… -él le puso un dedo sobre sus labios-

- Déjame terminar cielo, …si me molestara que has tenido intimidad con Harry o con otro hombre nunca estaríamos en esta posición porque nunca hubiese considerado una relación entre ambos ni hubiese aceptado tu interés en mí, interés el cual me alaga sobre manera porque aún no me considero merecedor de ese honor. Y me importa absolutamente nada si has estado con uno o con veinte, ese es tu pasado, tus vivencias, las que tienes derecho a tener así como yo he tenido las mías, y no estas obligada a contármelas; no se te olvide amor que te llevo unos cuantos año y he hecho muchísimas más cosas que tu; todos tenemos un ayer y para mi cuenta lo que hagas a partir del momento que estés conmigo no antes, y yo jamás, grávatelo, te he considerado como una mujer fácil porque tengas experiencial sexual o sientas deseos por mi teniendo novio; Ginny es normal amar a más de una persona en la vida y muchas veces el interés por otro aparece en momentos que se considerarían inoportunos, a nosotros nos ocurrió así y no es culpa de nadie. Y me parece que se te olvido señorita la caliente conversación que mantuvimos con las monedas, estuve muy feliz que pasara y que tú seas así, ardiente y un tanto desinhibida, es parte de tu encanto, de lo que me gusta de ti, en eso nos parecemos Ginny. Y la única manera que sentiría rechazo hacia ti es si estando conmigo plenamente supiera que piensas en otro hombre, y sabes que, creo que ni así pudiera, el amor que te tengo no me lo permitiría

- Eso me tranquiliza y me da más confianza, además me pareció que ninguno de los dos sintió incomodidad al acariciarnos, yo lo sentí natural, sentí electricidad que me recorrió el cuerpo como la primera vez que me besaste, sentí que es a ti a quien pertenezco

- Para mí fue igual, es como si ya nos conociéramos y nos estuviéramos reencontrándonos

- Exacto, como lo correcto

- Pero dijiste que había algo mas

- Se relaciona con lo que me ocurrió… lo que esos hombres me hicieron

- Ya veo, de alguna manera te recordó el evento

- Sí y no. El que ellos me hayan tocado fue horrible pero nada comparado al dolor de las maldiciones y sé que las caricias del hombre que quieres es muy diferente, entiendo perfectamente la diferencia entre consentido y abuso… es otra cosa

- ¿Que es amor? ¿Qué te perturba?

- Las marcas que me quedaron en el cuerpo, me siento un poco… grotesca y fea… pienso que no te pareceré atractiva y que cuando me veas morirá el deseo

- Oh valla eso nunca se me ocurrió. Tengo más cicatrices que tu Ginny, yo sí que debería estar acomplejado; tú eres hermosa por fuera pero más aún por dentro que es lo importante, y te puedo jurar aunque no te haya visto que sean como sean no mataran mi deseo. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, soy yo el que debería estar preocupado, no soy físicamente un hombre muy atractivo

- No digas eso, para mi tú eres muy sensual y viril y bello, y cualquier marca seguro me parecerá sexy, confía en mí. Creo que lo anterior es un poco de vanidad –ya no lloraba y sonreía un poco-

- La vanidad no es mala si no es excesiva. Tranquila amor no te voy a presionar para nada –la beso en la frente pensando dar por finalizado el encuentro- quizás ya quieras ir a descansar

- No la verdad, Remus tu… tu estas seguro que me vas a seguir deseando

- Seguro no temas

- Supongo que solo hay una forma de comprobarlo –se volvió a sentar en la posición inicial y fue desabotonando su camisa pero no se la quitó- Remus podríamos continuar donde lo dejamos

- Estas segura que es lo mejor

- Sí, solo esto me devolverá la confianza, le hará bien a mi vanidad y a mi ego, solo claro si tú lo quieres, forzado no serviría y me daría cuenta

- Claro que quiero no sabes cuánto –comenzó a besarla poco a poco para que ella se relajara y bajo a su cuello, cuando la sintió más entregada siguió por su clavícula y comenzó a retirar la prenda hasta despojarla de ella, Ginny mantenía los ojos cerrados y cuando ya no sintió sus labios los abrió y se encontró con que la miraba… complacido-

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Que eres hermosa, bella… más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar nunca… perfecta

- Las cicatrices…

- Solo reflejan lo fuerte y valientes que eres, si se quedan o desaparecen es lo de menos, no te restan te suman –acariciaba todo su torso y la miraba con adoración- tu piel es tan suave, solo verte me vuelve loco… Merlín Ginny como te deseo –lo dijo con total amor y lujuria, sus labios solo querían besar ese cuerpo y así lo hizo-

Acariciaba su espalda pegándola más a él, besaba toda su piel expuesta y al sentir como la respiración de ella se agitaba cada vez más comenzó a bajar sus tirantes, desabrocho su brasier y sin dejar de recorrer los contornos de sus senos lo aparto dejándolo caer al piso. Verla así con sus pezones totalmente erectos era una invitación a probarlos a la cual no se resistió, lamio su aureola, dejo a su lengua jugar con ellos y luego los introdujo en su boca primero uno y después otro; los gemidos de ambos llenaban el ambiente. No pensaba tomarla en ese instante pero si le daría algo para que lo recordara. Mientras su boca succionaba y lamia ávidamente sus senos sus manos se ocupaban en acariciar su trasero y su centro encima de su ropa interior, casi la hizo acabar solo con eso pero quería retrasar el momento así que se detuvo, sin embargo al retirar su mano por un segundo un apremiante "_Remus… por favor… no pares, más" _lo hizo cambiar su plan y con mucha habilidad quito su panty dejándola totalmente expuesta para seguir masajeando directamente su hinchado clítoris. Eso fue un delirio para ambos y la señal para ella de devolver el favor; desabrocho el pantalón y saco el miembro de su amado para darle tanto placer como el que sentía.

Fueron minutos alucinantes para ambos; se besaban, se tocaban, gemían sin ningún pudor y al final ella grito el nombre del hombre que tanto éxtasis le daba empapando la mano de este; ese grito fue música para sus oídos y sentir el líquido caliente en su mano lo suficiente para llevarlo al límite y derramarse sobre su amada. Solo quedaron sus respiraciones acompasadas y cortos besos llenos de satisfacción. Después de limpiarse simplemente se quedaron abrazados con una sonrisa en los labios felices de esta primera experiencia, en persona.

Ginny no estaba nada arrepentida de lo hecho ni Remus tampoco, él fue muy claro con Harry de que lucharía por ella. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa solo restaba ver quién sería el ganador.

En el N°12 mientras eso ocurría en el colegio, sus habitantes disfrutaban de una relajada noche. Hermione trataba por todos los medios de sonsacarles algo relacionado con las remodelaciones del castillo sin ningún éxito, al final se retiraron cada uno a dormir. Severus y ella seguían compartiendo la habitación a pesar de los esfuerzos de Molly por evitarlo, por fortuna esta se quedó más tranquila después de una muy reveladora conversación con Severus donde este le aseguro a ella y su esposo que respetaba a su novia y no habían transgredido ningún límite reprochable, obviamente no les explico que esos no incluían cierta interacción solo les dejo claro que la chica conservaba su pureza; además ayudo el hecho que ella sin él no dormía tranquila, varias veces estando en la sala conversando con los demás hasta tarde Severus tuvo que salir corriendo a la habitación ante el llanto y los gritos de ella llamándolo.

Ya en el cuarto metidos en la cama hablaron un poco antes de dormir acerca de lo que harían en los días posteriores.

- Cariño de verdad no quieres celebrar mañana tu cumpleaños, sé que sería inapropiado una fiesta y no estas de ánimo pero Molly solo quiere picarte una torta para que no pase desapercibido nada más, y solo seriamos nosotros

- De verdad solo eso, porque es el primero sin mis padres y está todo muy reciente

- Lo prometo, solo quieren subirte un poco el ánimo y sabes que aún se sienten culpables a pesar de lo que les dijiste

- No deberían me siento mal por ellos; si es solo eso acepto

- Ya verás que la pasaremos bien y te ayudara. Ahora dime que piensas con respecto a la fecha de tu regreso a clases

- Al principio no estaba segura pero estar allá me servirá para retomar mi vida, y tú no te puedes quedar más tiempo aquí conmigo

- No amor sería imposible, la suplencia no se puede alargar y este año tendré nuevas responsabilidades, sin contar que no estoy ejerciendo en estos momentos como jefe de casa, Remus no puede seguir en mi cargo

- Lo sé por eso decidí que quisiera que llegáramos unos días antes del primero para que te puedas poner al día y yo reintegrarme antes de empezar las clases sin presiones, además extraño a mis amigos, su compañía me hará bien

- Segura de estar preparada, posiblemente harán muchas preguntas, ¿no necesitas más tiempo para enfrentar todo?

- No amor estaré bien y contigo cerca si pasa algo estoy convencida que podre superarlo, es lo mejor, tú lo necesitas y yo también

- De acuerdo mañana decidiremos la fecha ahora a descansar que anoche no dormiste bien

- Me consientes y te preocupas demasiado

- Es mi trabajo pequeña, ser tu hombre no es solo atender tus necesidades pasionales sino todas las que tengas de cualquier tipo y la preocupación es parte de todo

- Te amo Severus

- Y yo a ti mi amor, ahora cierra los ojos y duerme

Fue una grata sorpresa para ella comprobar que la cena y la torta en su honor fue una velada agradable y los regalos que le dieron le encantaron, sobre todo el collar presente de su novio en oro con una hermosa esmeralda; dorado y verde, Griffindor y Slytherin juntas en una sola representación. Acordaron partir al castillo el veinticinco; en esos días poco a poco ella volvía a ser la misma, seguía triste pero su dolor amainaba y su carácter volvía, cosa que quedó patente en la primera discusión pública con su amorcito cierta noche.

- Hermione es tarde sube a dormir

- Porque no me puedo quedar con ustedes, es que no quieren que me entere lo que hablan

- No es eso es que necesitas descansar

- Me tratas como una niña y te recuerdo que no lo soy, yo puedo decidir si quiero retirarme o no

- Ya lo sé, solo opino que sería lo mejor, deja de contradecirme y ve, sé que estas cansada

- ¡Pues no pienso irme, soy mayor de edad, estuve en una maldita guerra, pase casi un año por mi cuenta defendiéndome muy bien y hasta resistí que la trastornada de Bellatrix me maldijera, así que no me mangonees como una cría porque sabes que, hasta puedo patear tu trasero porque soy una excelente hechicera, quedo claro!

- Cristalino amor, quédate cuanto gustes sin problema

- Mejor así

- Hermione cuanto me alegro que parte de ti haya retornado, ya extrañábamos esas demostraciones tuyas de carácter –George no pudo evitar el comentario y que todos se rieran-

- Es parte de lo que soy, además esta vez no grite es un progreso –ni ella pudo evitar burlarse de sí misma al mirar la cara de todos, sobre todo de su novio-, y ya sé que estás pensando que estoy siendo malcriada Severus pero te equivocas solo aclaro ciertos puntos

- Nada más lejos de mis pensamientos, ni por un momento se me ocurrió que tuvieras un ataque hormonal adolescente donde se patento tu testarudez y el hecho que estas un poco mimada por mi parte y te dio una rabieta –un poco de ironía no le caería mal-

- Jajá, muy chistoso, después hablamos

- Merlín Severus de verdad crees poder soportar el temperamento de esta leona, no estás pensando en una devolución tal vez, estas a tiempo de salvarte

- Muy simpático Fred, quizás yo debería conocer a tu novia y tener una charla con ella

- No, no, tranquila sigue desquitándote con tu novio y por piedad óbvianos al resto

Tras ese comentario y la cara de susto y de súplica todos rompieron a reír escandalosamente y a ella se le quito la rabieta divirtiéndose con ellos. Al final resulto que como dijo su novio si estaba cansada y no tardo más de treinta minutos en despedirse de todos y subir a dormir.

Tras el incidente con Lavender sus padres se comprometieron a que ella se quedaría callada y no diría nada de lo que sabía, con la consecuencia de que si incumplía seria expulsada inmediatamente y sin carta de recomendación. Por supuesto sus padres la regañaron severamente y le reiteraron que no era ninguna confusión y su ex novio, eso era ahora y con él no le permitirían que volviera, era un criminal a punto de ser condenado. Ella algo reticente acepto cerrar su bocaza, pero se negaba a creerlo hasta tanto no lo oyera en el juicio.

Claro que el chisme se rego como pólvora en el castillo y comenzaron las especulaciones del porque Hermione Granger no se había reintegrado y el destino de Ronald Weasley. Harry se negaba a confirmar o desmentir nada y solo decía que a su debido tiempo llegarían las explicaciones. Lo estaban agobiando un poco con las preguntas y los pedidos de autógrafos, y ya hasta empezaba a esconderse por los rincones, en una de esas oportunidades fue que conoció a la nueva integrante de Slytherin, cuando huyendo de un grupo de fanáticos corría por un pasillo y la atropello.

- Oh lo siento no me fije, te hice daño, de verdad discúlpame

- No te preocupes Harry Potter ya note que andas evadiéndote, llevas días en eso

- Es cierto, demonios allí vienen

- Tranquilo ven conmigo te ayudare –comenzó a caminar y lo metió en una aula vacía quedándose ella en la puerta-

- Oye disculpa no has visto a Potter venia en esta dirección

- No, debe haber tomado otra ruta, porque no van por ese tapiz es un atajo al patio

- Si gracias –se fueron rápidamente y ella entro-

- Has sido de gran ayuda, no sabes como agradezco eso…, no se tu nombre la verdad no te he visto antes

- Soy Anneliese Metzger y soy nueva en el último curso, me transferí de Durmstrang mucho gusto, espero que no te espantes por la casa a la que pertenezco, la verdad no entiendo la discriminación que hay aquí, al final todos somos de la misma escuela

- Un placer conocerte y no, no me importa tu casa, sinceramente espero que este año todo eso quede atrás, eso si te voy a advertir que muchos allí son los discriminatorios y no al contrario

- No lo olvidare aunque eso no va conmigo, yo solo vengo a terminar mis estudios y no estoy interesada en crear enemistades, todo lo contrario espero hacer buenos amigos aquí como los que deje en mi antigua escuela

- Entonces me harías el honor de aceptar mi amistad, no sé qué tantos estudiantes conoces ya, pero si me necesitas estoy a tu servicio, además te debo una por lo de ahora

- Estaré encanta de concederte el honor de mi amistad, mis amigas se morirían de envidia si supieran que estoy compartiendo con el famoso Harry Potter, … pero no pongas esa cara que no me interesa tu fama, si supe manejarme bien con Víctor y no me importo, contigo será más fácil y si soy sincera a veces me gusta más pasar desapercibida que la atención, quizás por eso no hayas notado mi presencia hasta hoy

- Así que conoces a Krum

- Somos muy buenos amigos y él me ha hablado bastante de esta escuela y de tu amiga que fue su novia, lo dejo bastante impresionado y créeme eso es muy difícil de lograr con el

- Es que ella es muy especial y diferente al resto, para mí es como mi hermana

- Eso he oído de ella. Ya que me dijiste que me debías una te parecería mucho si te pidiera que me mostrara a fondo el castillo, es muy grande y todavía me pierdo, creo que un recorrido guiado me serviría

- Para nada es lo menos que podría hacer, si quieres comenzamos ahora, eso sí para conocerlo bien no basta un día así que si puedes soportarme más tiempo, te prometo que antes del primero de octubre te moverás por el como si llevaras años aquí

- Sin problemas, eres bastante simpático y tu compañía hasta ahora agradable así que comencemos con el tour

- Genial, oye te molesta si te pregunto de donde es tu acento

- No, soy de Alemania

Siguieron conversando el resto del día y hasta la acompaño al comedor. Cuando entraron juntos varios alumnos se asombraron que dos de esas casas parecieran llevarse tan bien como si fueran amigos; si bien Ginny se extrañó un poco para su alivio no sintió muchos celos de verlo con otra mujer, era buena señal de que no se estaba equivocando, y verlo así sería otra prueba para despejar las dudas que podían quedar, todo parecía una señal.

Esa nueva amistad se fue consolidando día a día; ella le parecía muy simpática y divertida, era cómodo y fácil estar a su lado, era hermosa pero sencilla sin aires de grandeza y todos en Griffindor la aceptaron de buena gana cuando le presento a sus compañeros, sobre todo la parte masculina que se quedaban mirándola como estúpidos y no era para menos; la chica era blanca como la nieve con un hermoso cabello negro con ligeras ondas en las puntas que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un bellísimos ojos grises y un cuerpo bien formado casi de infarto con una cinturita muy pequeña finalizada por unas bien contorneadas caderas, esbeltas piernas y senos que parecían de un tamaño perfecto.

Llego el veinticinco y Severus y Hermione partieron rumbo al castillo. Ella quedo realmente impresionada con la renovación. Para empezar erigieron dos nuevas torres que le daban un aspecto más imponente si era posible. Los pisos ahora de mármol eran un lujo. Las puertas de madera tenían tallado el emblema del colegio en el centro rodeado del de las casas. Las escaleras seguían moviéndose pero parecían más  
brillantes, por la madera nueva. En la entrada al castillo se veía un gran monumento en honor a los combatientes en la guerra, rodeado de un bello jardín. Los cuadros parecían todos rejuvenecidos así como las estatuas ligeramente más guerreras y majestuosas. Eso solo era el comienzo y lo único que pudo ver a su llegada, primero fueron a reunirse en la oficina del director para normar su interacción en el año académico.

- Bienvenida señorita Granger me alegro verle mejor semblante

- Gracias director es bueno volver, buenas días profesora

- Hermione querida es un gusto tenerte de regreso y a ti también Severus

- Lo mismo digo Minerva y Albus

- Creo que se imaginaran el porqué de esta reunión. Si bien quienes conocemos su situación no tenemos problema alguno con su relación es importante que hasta la graduación nadie más sepa de ella, eso incluye al resto del profesorado, el reglamento no permite relaciones de ese tipo entre docentes y alumnos; sé que tiene buenos amigos en su casa pero ellos tampoco deben conocerla, será un secreto hasta tanto ya no sea alumna de esta institución y solo lo permito por tratarse de un caso especial y porque tengo la seguridad que no cometerán ninguna imprudencia. Hay algo que necesiten preguntar

- No Albus de hecho Hermione y yo ya hablamos de esto y nos pusimos parámetros muy claros de cómo manejaríamos todo aquí

- Me alegra. Ahora Srta. Granger usted ya sabe que es delegada y premio anual, sus nuevas responsabilidades y privilegios le serán comunicadas por la jefa de su casa y tendrán que tratar además la decisión de que carrera definitivamente cursara al salir y si es necesario que tome algún curso adicional mientras permanezca aquí, ¿ya sabe que quiere estudiar?

- La verdad señor al principio quería cursar leyes mágicas para trabajar en el ministerio, pero ahora siento cierta inclinación hacia la carrera de medimaga, debe ser por tanto tiempo que he pasado en San Mungo últimamente, no me he decidido

- Ambas son muy buenas, pero debe tomar una decisión rápido para programar sus materias, Minerva se encargara de orientarla, ahora ustedes dos deben reunirse a solas y yo me quedara con Severus para organizar sus clases

- Gracias director que tenga un buen día, nos vemos profesor

- Adiós Hermione, ten cuidado si necesitas algo me avisas a la hora que sea y no quiero tener que llamarte la atención por no comer bien, que estemos aquí no significa que dejare de vigilarte

- Ya lo sé, presiento que será lo contrario, adiós –salió de la dirección tras la jefa de su casa-

- No crees Severus que debes relajarte un poco con ella

- Trato de suicidarse Albus no me pidas eso, yo se mejor que nadie que aún no está bien y no pienso quitarle la vista de encima, ya hable con Minerva y Remus para que me ayudaran y sus amigos también están advertidos; ahora a lo que vengo, empecemos a organizar mis responsabilidades

La reunión con su profesora se alargó tanto que solo pudo ver a sus amigos en el almuerzo; cuando entro en el comedor se formó un gran alboroto, al llegar junto a sus compañeros todos se levantaron a saludarla aunque percibió que otros la veían y cuchichiaban entre ellos, no le dio importancia y disfruto de la comida para ir después a su dormitorio. Este no estaba muy alterado y ahora compartía la habitación con Ginny, bajaron y se sentaron a conversar sentados frente a la chimenea, se fijó que otros de la casa la miraban intrigados y se decidió a preguntar; la respuesta se la dio su amiga al contarle el incidente con la supuesta novia de Ron. Estaba furiosa por lo que hizo la insensata esa y cuando la vio entrar por el retrato la siguió la tomo de un brazo clavándole la varita en un costado y se la llevo a su dormitorio seguida de Ginny, donde la pego contra la pared apuntándola directamente a la cara.

- ¡Escúchame bien estúpida, ya se lo que hiciste y la advertencia que te dieron, ahora yo te voy a aclarar tu posición aquí y decirte lo que debes hacer. No vas a comentar con absolutamente nadie de manera verbal, escrita o en pensamiento lo que sabes, ni tu especulaciones o tus absurdas teorías; te mantendrás alejada de nosotros y te guardaras para ti tus resentidas miradas de odio y harás como que no existimos; no harás ninguna insinuación o alusión de tu tiempo de vacaciones que incluya a ningún Weasley o integrante de la orden del Fénix; si te preguntan por Ronald dirás que no sabes nada de él y que todo fue un malentendido y para reforzar tu arrepentimiento por llamarme zorra, en la cena delante de todos te acercaras a mí y dirás en voz alta que lamentas enormemente haberme ofendido y pedirás disculpas a los tres, he sido suficientemente clara!

- ¡Tú no puedes obligarme a hacer nada de eso, ni lo sueñes anormal, te odio por haberme quitado a mi Ron por segunda vez!

- ¡De verdad que eres idiota, claro que puedo obligarte y lo hare –se quedó mirándola fijamente y de pronto de su varita salieron chispas rojas que cayeron en la cara de su enemiga –

- ¡Qué hiciste!

- ¡Te acabo de echar una maldición que se activara de dos maneras, la primera si a la 7:30 no te has disculpado en el comedor, y la segunda si abres la boca y no cumples al pie de la letra mis instrucciones. Para que no digas que soy mala, antes de activarse completamente te dará una advertencia, sentirás el rostro caliente como si te quemaras y se pondrá rojo, así sabrás que estás haciendo algo indebido y debes corregirlo!

- ¡Estás loca es ilegal lo que haces, te acusare con el director, ya veremos si eres tan valiente delante de él!

- ¡No, no, no, sigues sin entender, te dije que si abres la boca hará efecto la maldición, eso incluye esta pequeña charla, si quieres puedes comprobarlo ya verás que no miento, ahora comprendes el alcance o necesito graficártelo para que la única neurona viva de tu cerebro logre asimilar la información!

- ¿Qué me va a pasar si se activa?

- No te lo voy a decir, confórmate con saber que será muy desagradable y dolorosa y que tu feo rostro de ahora parecerá el de una reina de belleza en comparación de cómo quedaras

- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así ya verás! –de repente sintió fuego en su rostro y se llevó las manos a él abriendo su boca horrorizada-

- ¡Las amenazas y algún tipo de violencia o retaliación por tu parte o cualquiera a quien se lo pidas surtirán el mismo efecto, te tengo en mis manos entiéndelo de una buena vez, compórtate o sufrirás las consecuencias de verte transfigurada en un monstruo que dará asco a cualquiera que te mire, es mi última advertencia, no agotes mi paciencia que es muy poca o sufrirás daños peores. Ahora lárgate de aquí, y recuerda no ha pasado nada en estas paredes, solo aclaramos nuestras diferencias de manera civilizada –la agarro por el brazo y la arrojo fuera-

- Merlín Hermione me dejas sin palabras, hubo momentos por tu expresión y la forma de hablar que me recordaste a Severus, definitivamente las cosas se pegan, te viste muy intimidante

- Esa era la idea, mi amorcito me ha enseñado varios trucos. No se lo dije pero no puede acusarme, si lo intenta su mente se confundirá tanto que sería capaz de decir que se lo hizo el propio Kingsley o hasta su padre, eso, si es capaz de pronunciar la palabra maldición que no podrá, no tiene oportunidad

- Perversa muy pero que muy perversa, y me encanta, vas a tener que enseñarme esos truquitos amiga, me pueden ser útiles en cualquier momento

Por supuesto que Lavender intento denunciarla pero no pudo, y en el comedor poco antes de la hora limite su cara comenzó a ponerse tan roja que sus amigas se preocuparon pensando que estaba enferma. Contra todo pronóstico por su parte, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y realizar la petición de disculpa a los tres, de manera muy alta, tanto que hasta los profesores y el resto de los estudiantes la escucharon, al terminar salió del comedor furiosa para refugiarse en su habitación.

Otro año en su adorado colegio, uno que ellos suponían sería más tranquilo pero para Harry, Hermione y Ginny parecía que eso nunca sería posible, eso sí, comenzaba con buen pie y parecía que sería muy divertido. Sobre todo para Hermione que estaba dejando salir un poco de su lado oscuro para defenderse de cualquiera que intentara lastimarla, ahora era una versión mejorada de ella misma, y solo era el principio.


	20. 20 RUMBOS

**Hola a todos aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que complace peticiones y dudas acerca de Harry. Espero que les guste la direccion que toma la historia.**

**Para los que les interese publique un one shot de Severus para un reto. Se llama Dioses y es diferente a lo que he escrito y segun Reviews que me dejaron bueno y original. Ya les avisare como me fue una vez que se haga la votacion.**

**Disfruten Ahora...**

**XOXO**

**XX. RUMBOS**

Gracias a las disculpas públicas ahora el chisme del colegio era que Granger había dejado a Weasley, este despechado busco a Lavender, esta lo acepto pero lo espanto por ser tan pegostosa como antes por lo cual el chico la dejo por segunda vez y decidió no volver para no tener que verle la cara a ninguna de la dos. Los involucrados no lo desmentían, aunque solo Lavender no lo hacía porque no podía, cuando trataba de decir o insinuar algo siempre sentía la advertencia de la maldición y por miedo desistió de hacer algo.

Hermione comenzaría sus funciones de delegada oficialmente el primero de octubre y como no tenía clases se dedicaba a recorrer el castillo para seguir admirando las mejoras y también pasaba mucho tiempo con Harry, aunque no tanto como suponía porque el chico dividía su tiempo entre su novia, ella y para su gran sorpresa su nueva amiga Anneliese. La chica era muy simpática y ellas también conversaban pues tenían dos amigos en común, y se intercambiaban noticias de Víctor. Aunque sabía que su mejor amiga tenía dos hombres pendientes de ella, le extrañaba que con lo celosa que era Ginny no pusiera reparos en el tiempo que su novio invertía en otra mujer y aparte ese tiempo tampoco lo pasaban juntas pues la chica desaparecía constantemente sin dar explicaciones. Todo le parecía sospechoso y pensó que era el momento de mantener una conversación de chicas. Aprovecho cuando Harry se despidió tras el almuerzo antes de darle la oportunidad de escapar.

- Ginny necesito que hablemos ahora

- ¿Estás bien amiga?

- No se trata de mí sino de ti y Harry. Algo raro pasa con ustedes y quiero saber

- Hermione de verdad que quiero hablar pero ahora tengo que hacer algo importante

- Más importante que contarte que escuche una conversación entre Harry y Remus y el tema eras tu

- ¡YO!.. pero cuando fue eso

- Te lo digo todo si vamos a la habitación y pospones tus planes

No tuvo que decir más pues su amiga la tomo de la mano y la jalo corriendo por todo el castillo hasta estar instaladas en su torre sentadas en la cama.

- Ahora si Hermione habla, pero con detalles no omitas nada

- Antes de eso me tienes que responder una preguntas y sin chistar Ginevra que esto es serio y debes decirme la verdad –su tono no daba opción a replica-

- De acuerdo que quieres saber

- ¿Te gusta Remus? Solo quiero saber por ayudarte, soy tu mejor amiga y te apoyo sea lo que sea

- Mucho más que eso

- ¿Y él lo sabe?, ¿tú sabes si es mutuo?

- Sí a las dos preguntas, lo hemos hablado y … nos hemos besado

- Oh esto es más de lo que pensaba

- Hermione me estas matando con la intriga cuenta de una vez

- Está bien. El día que quemaron tu casa me desperté en la tarde y escuche sin querer una conversación entre ellos. Harry le dijo que sabía que entre ustedes habían sentimientos más allá de la amistad y encaro a Remus para que le dijera que sentía por ti. Él le confeso que te amaba, discutieron un poco y al final le dijo que iba a luchar por ti contra quien fuera

- ¡Merlín! Y que le contesto Harry ¿no le importó?, y ¿cómo es que han seguido como amigos tan tranquilos?, yo no he visto nada diferente entre ellos

- Eso es porque Harry le aclaro que no iba a perder su amistad por ninguna mujer y que no te quería a su lado por obligación o por que Remus se apartara sin más. Ellos acordaron que tú debías decidir con cuál de los dos querías estar y… hay algo más… Harry también dijo que lo más cómodo era estar contigo pero no necesariamente lo mejor para ustedes, que aún son muy jóvenes y ambos se han aferrado a lo que conocen, a lo seguro, que él no ha tomado riesgos en ese sentido y que no se iba a obligar a seguir el camino que todos esperan

- No lo puedo creer, Harry sabe y no me ha dicho nada, ni Remus tampoco

- Ginny ¿tú quieres seguir con Harry?

- La verdad quiero estar con Remus, solo me asusta un poco perder a Harry y después querer volver con el si lo mío con Rem no resulta; yo no quiero lastimarlo pero ahora tú me dices que Harry piensa que nos hemos aferrado, eso quiere decir que tiene dudas también

- Él quiere vivir más Ginny; antes del colegio no tenía una familia de verdad, después solo ha vivido para vencer a Voldemort, y ahora es tiempo de hacerlo para el sin miedo y a plenitud, yo coincido con él que lo más simple es seguir contigo sin correr riesgos pero no es lo más sensato, si están destinados terminaran juntos tarde o temprano, pero ahora tú quieres a otro y él debe experimentar otras cosas. ¿Quieres vivir lo que sientes con Remus o prefieres no arriesgarte? Se sincera contigo misma

- Quiero estar con Remus, lo que siento es demasiado intenso y profundo como para ignorarlo porque al final me arrepentiría si lo hiciera. En cuanto a Harry si el piensa así todo es más fácil, además el parece interesado en otra persona, no te has dado cuenta

- Ese es otro motivo por el que quería que habláramos, pero veo que de verdad no te importa que este con Anneliese

- No, la verdad al principio me dio un poquito de celos pero ella es tan dulce y simpática que se me quito enseguida, se ven lindos juntos, y todo ese tiempo libre lo he pasado con Remus

- Todavía no me has dicho que sientes por el realmente

- Me enamore Hermione, ya no tengo dudas, cuando estamos juntos es perfecto, y la manera en que nos comunicamos es diferente, a veces solo con mirarnos lo entendemos todo, lo único que me frenaba era esa especie de compromiso con Harry y el temor de perderlos a ambos al final

- Y ahora qué vas a hacer

- Voy a terminar con Harry, ambos merecemos la oportunidad de vivir y tener lo que queramos, y ya estoy segura que él quiere algo más que a mí. Es lo justo, y además Rem no me va a tocar más hasta que me decida y eso me mata, lo necesito todo de el

- ¿Cómo que no te va a tocar más? ¿Qué han hecho aparte de besarse?

- Bueno… nosotros nos hemos dejado llevar un poco… tú sabes… conociéndonos más en ese aspecto para ver si somos compatibles

- Y se puede saber hasta dónde se conocen

- No hemos tenido relaciones pero si hemos intercambiado muchas caricias y … demonios te lo voy a decir… me ha llevado al cielo Hermione y solo con sus besos y sus manos, es increíble amiga él es tan apasionado como yo, nos parecemos tanto es ese aspecto, siento que nos complementamos, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso es maravilloso

- Por Morgana Ginny de verdad que estas colada por Remus, si vieras como se te ilumina el rostro

- Lo amo amiga, ya no me da miedo decirlo en voz alta, amo a Remus Lupin, ese hombre me hace muy feliz

- Y supongo que el cese de sus actividades se debe a que el no piensa llegar más allá hasta que ustedes no definan su situación

- Correcto, lo conoces bien, ahora solo debo hablar con Harry y después con el

- Y cuando piensas hacerlo

- En cuanto Anneliese le dé un respiro y lo pueda ver, pero no pasa de hoy a la hora que sea; y ahora tu pequeña curiosa no me piensas contar como te va con tu galán

Siguieron conversando muy animadas y por primera vez Hermione le conto sus encuentros íntimos con Severus. Intercambiaban anécdotas y Ginny le dio consejos de cómo provocarlo más, ya que su amiga estaba un poco ansiosa por subir de nivel y su novio la refrenaba, pero eso cambiaria pronto.

En otra parte del castillo se encontraban dos personas intercambiando miradas cómplices y roces casuales de sus manos, se sonrojaban de cuando en cuando y sus pensamientos parecían ir en la misma dirección. Mientras ella le hablaba de su país, su hogar, su anterior escuela y los amigos que dejo, él se dejaba envolver por su dulce voz y su perfume. En que momento sus pasos los guiaron al lago ninguno supo, solo que de pronto estaban sentados en la grama contemplando las suaves ondas del agua y los colores cambiantes del cielo que indicaban que llegaba el crepúsculo y pronto caería la noche. Para ambos era tan natural encontrarse juntos como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo y lo más lógico era hacerse confidencias, pasar el día observando los ojos del otro y sin poder evitarlo sus bocas; sí, era tan natural que cuando los últimos rayos del alba los iluminaban sus labios estaban unidos deleitándose con conocer al fin el dulce sabor del otro, con sentir las suaves caricias en sus cabellos que sus manos les prodigaban, y una especie de líquido cálido que recorría sus cuerpos en su interior llenándolos de paz, una paz que Harry Potter jamás había sentido en su vida.

Tras el disfrute llego el momento de ordenar las ideas y trasmitirse sus pensamientos.

- Esto ha sido inesperado pero deseado, al menos por mi parte

- ¿Por qué inesperado Anne? Acaso no presentiste que ocurriría

- Sí y no. Me parecía que el momento era perfecto para eso pero… tú tienes novia Harry y yo no vine a crear enemistades ni a destruir relaciones

- Sé que no pero es lo que hay. ¿Hubieses preferido que ignorara lo que ambos sentimos y no hubiese tenido la valentía de besarte?

- No realmente, solo me gustaría que las condiciones fueran diferentes… Ginny… ella de verdad me agrada, me gustaría contar con su amistad, todo se vuelve complicado

- Y que pasaría si te dijera que ella y yo tenemos un tiempo yendo en direcciones opuestas y antes de que llegaras las posibilidades de que termináramos eran altas y ya me lo había planteado

- Sería difícil de creer, ustedes parecen muy compenetrados, aunque… es cierto que por instantes pueden dar la impresión de ser más amigos que otra cosa, pero imagine que era por el tiempo que tienen juntos y por eso no se la pasan encima uno del otro todo el día

- Si nos hubieses visto dos meses atrás te darías cuenta de la diferencia, sé que Hermione lo ha notado aunque no ha dicho nada… aun, y no es solo de mi parte, ambos hemos cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. No tienes idea de todo lo que nos ha pasado desde el final de la guerra, ha sido demasiado en un corto periodo, pero ha sido para bien; y por si te lo preguntas tu llegada no es el motivo ni la razón de que la decisión la tomara, solo la respuesta a mi incertidumbre de si era capaz de sentir algo más intenso y profundo

- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso de que tomates la decisión?

- Antes de volver al colegio ya me había planteado terminar mi relación con ella, solo que soy un poco testarudo a veces y no quería hacerlo sin estar seguro si existía una posibilidad para nosotros pero me di cuenta en estos días que no la hay, no te voy a mentir, la amo pero ahora es diferente, sigo queriéndola en mi vida pero como amiga y no como mi pareja, nos conocemos muy bien y sé que esto no la tomara por sorpresa, sé que quiere lo mismo y la verdad me extraña que no me lo haya planteado ya, nuestros intereses han cambiado

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que ella quiere lo mismo? Y ¿Cómo amas a alguien pero no como tu novia? No lo entiendo

- Así como yo estoy seguro que ahora solo deseo estar contigo como algo más que amigos, estoy seguro que hay otra persona que a ella le hace sentir lo mismo, ya te lo dije, nuestros intereses cambiaron, ya no somos lo que ambos necesitamos en la vida en ese aspecto; pero hay diferentes clases de amor y el nuestro simplemente evoluciono y se transformó en algo diferente al amor de hombre y mujer, es muy profundo pero en muchos sentidos es mejor. Su familia es como la que nunca tuve y aunque no la puedo ver como una hermana después de estar juntos, si como una de mis mejores amigas. ¿te molesta que sea tan sincero?

- No, me asombra, pocos hombres son capaces de comportarse así, eres bastante frontal y me agrada. Ahora si yo te dijera que me gustas pero no estoy segura de querer una relación que me dirías

- Eso no cambiaría mi decisión, ya te dije que tú no eres la causa igual lo voy a hacer; lo que ocurra con nosotros es aparte, si solo quieres mi amistad está bien, si después decidimos algo más será genial, además no tengo prisa, por primera vez es seis años no tengo a un mago psicópata detrás de mí intentando matarme, créeme que el cambio de vivir sin esa presión es fantástica, al fin me puedo dedicar a mí y no a arriesgar mi trasero por la paz mágica mundial; probablemente no me entiendas pero tener dieciocho y vivir de acuerdo a mi edad sin preocuparme por si amanezco vivo es lo mejor del mundo, soy libre Anne, por primera vez en la vida soy libre para decidir todo por mi sin tener que medir cada paso que doy por si alguno resulta en la muerte de alguien. Tú y yo seremos lo que tengamos y decidamos ser, sin prisas, sin obligación y cuando tenga que ser, por ahora me conformo con disfrutar de tu compañía y lo que despiertas en mi

- En parte te entiendo aunque es difícil imaginar todo eso sin vivirlo. Eres realmente especial Harry, me parece bien por ti que ahora disfrutes plenamente y seas lo suficientemente maduro para saber lo que necesitas y quieres sin dejar que nadie decida por ti; en cuanto a nosotros no garantizo nada solo quiero conocerte mejor, me complace tu compañía y lo que siento cuando estamos juntos. Solo una advertencia y confesión, hasta hace poco tuve un novio que fue mi amigo y nos queríamos mucho, me hizo muchas promesas y todo lo que tuvimos parecía un cuento pero al final el cambio, no cumplió nada de lo que dijo, terminamos muy mal y me rompió el corazón, así que sea lo que sea que pase siempre mantente igual de sincero que ahora y sin promesas de amor, podemos tener buenas intenciones pero nunca la seguridad de poder cumplir todo

- Yo no te pido nada más que lo que me quieras dar, ni te prometo más que mi amistad y todo lo que pueda darte de mí sinceramente, sean cuales sean los sentimientos que desarrolle por ti, serán tuyos si los quieres, lo demás la vida dirá

- Gracias Harry no podrías haberme dicho nada mejor

Con eso termino la conversación, se quedaron un rato más tomados de la mano admirando el paisaje y se dieron otro beso para después volver al castillo para cenar. Entraron juntos al comedor pero no se miraron en ningún momento. Cuando termino la comida Harry le pidió a Ginny hablar con ella a solas y se fueron a un aula para tener privacidad.

- Lamento si te he tenido olvidada, necesitaba aclarar mi mente

- Yo he hecho lo mismo no hay nada que lamentar y yo también quería hablar contigo

- Entonces empieza tu

- Creo Harry que los dos queremos hablar de los mismo, de nuestra relación y de lo que hemos estado pensando, ¿me equivoco?

- No, como siempre tienes razón; entonces intuyo que quieres lo mismo que yo

- Sí, esto ya no está funcionando, tú quieres más de lo que yo puedo darte

- Y viceversa, tú necesitas algo que yo no estoy en capacidad de darte, porque no soy él

- Sé que sabes pero ¿Cómo?

- Te conozco, cuando lo ves tus ojos se iluminan, cuando estabas en el hospital corriste a él apenas lo viste y no te querías separar, tu corazón ahora le pertenece lo note

- Ambos están en mi corazón, pero el amor que siento ahora por ti es… distinto. Te sigo amando Harry pero quiero estar con él, por favor no me odies

- No Ginny no lo hago no llores, yo también te amo pero diferente, a ambos nos pasó igual, lo que vivimos siempre estará con nosotros como un bello recuerdo y de alguna forma siempre seremos el uno del otro, solo estamos creciendo y madurando, se puede amar a más de una persona y más de una vez, siempre serás una de mis mejores amigas, tú me conoces mejor que nadie y yo a ti, ese entendimiento que tenemos no quiero perderlo, no quiero perderte a ti

- Ni yo a ti, eres parte de mi vida, la haces mejor. ¿Crees que será muy incómodo todo lo que viene?

- No porque ambos estamos seguros que es lo mejor, piénsalo, si seguimos juntos por obligación o negación como terminaríamos después

- Mal y nuestra amistad podría perderse definitivamente

- Exacto, esto es lo correcto si queremos no terminar odiándonos

- Y a ella ya le dijiste que te gusta

- Siempre tan perceptiva, no sé como no pensé que te habías dado cuenta igual que lo hice yo. Sí pero por ahora solo seremos amigos, no nos conocemos tanto como ustedes, es muy rápido, me hace sentir muy bien, ya veremos

- Quiero que seas feliz

- Lo soy Ginny, yo también quiero que ustedes lo sean, es más estoy seguro que lo serán, pienso que son el uno para el otro

- De verdad lo crees

- Él es un buen hombre y tu una extraordinaria mujer. El día que nos enteramos lo de los padres de Hermione cuando estaban abrazados y él te consolaba lo supe, parecían dos caras de la misma moneda, dos mitades complementarias que se necesitan para ser un todo, pueden funcionar por separado pero juntos son mejor, son lo que deben ser

- Eres increíble lo sabias, no pude haber tenido un mejor novio, gracias

- Ahora tendrás uno que me supera y no tienes nada que agradecerme, tú me diste mucho y te debo parte de lo que soy, sin ti me he hubiese faltado fuerza para todo lo que tuve que enfrentar, y además no estaría preparado para ninguna mujer, eres la mejor experiencia que podía tener, tú y yo teníamos que pasar

- Me he estado preguntando si esto sería para siempre, la separación, o solo es que necesitamos vivir cosas diferentes y después reunirnos, en parte es muy difícil que no seas mi novio después de tanto tiempo queriendo que lo fueras

- Yo también me lo pregunte y solo pude llegar a una conclusión, es imposible saber que pasara después, el presente es ahora y no debemos desperdiciar tiempo obsesionados con el futuro, lo que ha de ser será, por ahora lo mejor es lo que estamos haciendo. Y es verdad que es un poco difícil, creo que nos concentramos tanto en nosotros que perdimos la perspectivas de un mundo más grande y no vimos alrededor, era inevitable que sucediera tarde o temprano, es ley de vida

- Tienes razón hay que vivir el ahora, y sí, yo estaba muy aferrada a ti, no concebía algo más allá de nosotros juntos, nunca pensé en otras posibilidades, pero no me arrepiento fue hermoso mientras duro

- Si lo fue, siempre te voy a amar Ginny y siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites

- Yo también te amare por siempre Harry, cuenta conmigo como siempre eso no va a cambiar

Se besaron largo y suave, una dulce despedida de dos amantes que no se olvidarían nunca. Ambos lloraron mientras lo hacían, ninguna separación es fácil y ambos tenían una pequeña grieta en su corazón, una pequeña herida que sanaría. Les quedaban muchos buenos recuerdos y después de todo no era como si ahora se fueran a odiar o no verse nunca más. Seguirían siendo amigos porque hay lazos irrompibles y por encima de todo estaba su amistad. Se despidieron y ella se marchó a su habitación a llorar lo que le quedaba para purgar su herida y empezar a vivir el nuevo comienzo que había decidido.

Harry partió hasta la torre de astronomía seguro de lo realizado pero un poco triste de que al final esa chica maravillosa no hubiese sido la mujer de su vida. Era tan fácil estar con ella y se recordó que justo eso era el problema, no te puedes quedar siempre con lo fácil, debes arriesgar para ganar y estaba seguro que al final lo haría. Otra chica también ocupaba sus pensamientos Anne, la sutil diferencia era que con ella era natural estar en su compañía lo que no se traducía que necesariamente sería fácil, una chica con el corazón roto nunca sería fácil de conquistar ni de satisfacer por el contrario representa un reto. Seguro ella no confiaba en lo hombres, se lo dio a entender con su advertencia, no se conformaría con menos de lo que consideraba merecer, no toleraría ningún comportamiento impropio y sobre todo nunca se entregaría por completo en una relación sin estar totalmente segura que era correspondida en por lo menos la misma medida en que ella quería a esa persona y quizás ni eso fuera suficiente, probablemente debía ser más que ella. Y todo lo anterior contando que tendría la suerte de convencerla de tener una verdadera relación con él. Sí, se sentía natural estar a su lado pero no sería fácil que fuera su novia, ni la relación. Tan concentrado estaba pensando y viendo las estrellas que no se percató que unos pasos sigilosos se le acercaban.

- Buenas noches Harry

- ¿Quién? Ah… Buenas noches profesor

- Ya pasan de las nueve deberías estar en tu dormitorio

- Lo siento no me percate de la hora

- Estabas muy concentrado, ¿problemas?, ¿algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

- Ayudarme no lo sé, problemas tal vez, paso que Ginny y yo decidimos terminar nuestra relación y aunque es lo que quería no puedo evitar un poco de melancolía

- ¿Los dos lo decidieron? ¿Por qué si no es atrevimiento preguntar?

- Oh vamos Severus me vas a decir que no sabes lo que hay entre ella y Remus

- No sabía que hubiese algo, sabía que sentían algo

- Y yo también lo sé, y lo hable con él, me dijo que la ama y que lucharía por ello, bueno yo lo incite a que no se rindiera si era verdad

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Yo me di cuenta que quería seguir otro camino, que era lo mejor para ambos y lo hice porque ella lo ama también. No te mentiré, cuando comencé a sentir todas esas dudas acerca de nosotros no fue fácil aceptarlas, se siente tan bien ser parte de algo, de una familia y ella me lo garantizaba; es la razón por la que me costó decidir que debía arriesgarme y ahondar en averiguar lo que realmente quería para mí, al fin lo hice, la quiero en mi vida pero como mi amiga; sentía que necesitaba algo más, que me estaba conformando y esa sensación me ahogaba. Esto es lo mejor para los tres

- Tendrá que ver tu decisión con cierta serpiente nueva con la que se te ha visto mucho en los últimos días

- No, cuando volví aquí Ginny ya estaba más decidida que yo, pero supongo que ambos estábamos tan aferrados que tratábamos de hacer un último intento, ni decir que fracasamos estrepitosamente y en tiempo record. Y en cuanto a Anne me gusta, congeniamos enseguida pero algo más tomara tiempo y yo ahora no tengo prisa

- Que tal Harry si seguimos esta conversación en mi despacho a menos que quieras estar solo

- La verdad prefiero tu compañía, me va a hacer bien hablar, solo quiero pedirte un favor

- Lo que necesites

- Me acompañarías a buscar a Remus tengo que decirle algo

- Seguro vamos debe seguir en su despacho

Caminaron en silencio. Harry precisando sus palabras, Severus esperando que no tuviera que separarlos, no parecía probable pero estar prevenido no estaba de más. Efectivamente lunático estaba en su despacho y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió mucho de verlos a los dos, pero algo de comprensión llego a su mente al observar los rostros de ambos y sin palabras los dejo pasar.

- Hola Remus, ha llegado la conversación de la que hablamos aquel día recuerdas

- Si Harry perfectamente

- Por tu cara de asombro asumo que ella no ha venido a hablar contigo

- No hemos hablado en todo el día

- Bien entonces yo te lo diré. Ginny y yo terminamos nuestra relación, fuimos muy sinceros el uno con el otro y ella quiere estar contigo, te ama, tienes el camino libre para estar con ella, supongo que no has cambiado de opinión

- No, todo lo que te dije fue en serio, la amo y quiero estar con ella se oponga quien se oponga. Lamento que las cosas ocurrieran así, tú no te vez bien

- Ya me siento repetitivo de tanto decirlo hoy. Estoy bien, era imposible no sentirse triste por el final pero era lo mejor, ya te dije aquel día que lo más probable era que no quisiera seguir ese camino. No me arrepiento ambos queríamos lo mismo, nuevos horizontes, nuevas vivencias y solo necesitamos seguir siendo amigos nada más, supongo que no te opondrás a eso

- Por supuesto que no, jamás trataría de intervenir en eso. Ella como esta, sé que no debió ser fácil para ninguno

- Se veía tranquila y en paz, la verdad como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima igual que yo, pero triste sí que esta, ningún final es fácil a menos que la vida de esa persona haya sido un infierno al lado de la otra, lo cual no fue nuestro caso. Te voy a dar un consejo solo porque la conozco mejor, no la presiones a decírtelo ni a nada, si no vino corriendo a buscarte cuando terminamos de hablar es porque necesita un tiempo y estar sola, en el momento apropiado te buscara

- Gracias por el consejo, lo seguiré al pie de la letra. En cuanto a nosotros…

- No pierdo la amistad de alguien por un tercero si es verdadera y yo sé que de verdad me aprecias, ya antes aclaramos todo y nos dijimos lo que teníamos que decir, espero que tu no hayas cambiado de posición

- Definitivamente no y me reitero en lo que exprese ese día, eres un gran hombre y tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti, desde arriba nos observan y sé que es así

- Una última cosa, ella siempre será una persona a quien amare por lo tanto si la dañas, si la hieres tendrás que vértelas conmigo, no es una amenaza solo una aclaración

- No esperaba menos de ti y me alegra que así sea, te prometo cuidarla Harry y darle todo mi amor

- Eso espero, ahora nos vamos, Severus me debe un trago… que pasa Snape no me mires así, le vas a negar a un amigo necesitado tu apoyo

- Definitivamente tienes características de mi casa, como la capacidad de chantaje, solo porque mañana es sábado y porque sé que lo necesitas. Remus tu y yo hablamos después –eso ultimo lo dijo con una mirada seria y penetrante-

- Tranquilo lunático seguro solo quiere aclararte que no te vuelvas a fijar en las novias de tus amigos

- Harry yo… de verdad lo siento… esto no fue planeado… te aseguro que… ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes?

- De la cara de los dos, era un chiste, estoy de bajón pero no deprimido y creo que en mi situación se me permiten burlas a costa del hombre se quedó con mi novia, … fue gracioso no digan que no

- Merlín que sentido del humor tan oscuro, de verdad tienes algo de serpiente. Claro que se te permiten las burlas Harry yo no tengo problemas con eso pero … deberías saber que Severus es más territorial que un hombre lobo, no creo que la insinuación le gustara, … y tu Snape deja de verme así que no me voy a adentrar en tu territorio, ya tengo a la mujer que quiero

- Mas te vale y solo como aclaratoria a los presentes Hermione es mía y no se les ocurra olvidarlo, y tu Potter si todavía quieres ese trago empieza a mover tu trasero y deja de decir estupideces que tú ya tienes el reemplazo de tu ex, y quien lo diría,… el leoncito con una serpiente… no te hagas el inocente que ya fijaste la vista en otra mujer, ahora camina de una vez, hasta mañana Remus

- ¿Cómo es eso de una serpiente y otra mujer?

- Mañana hablamos Lupin de todo, incluyendo de Hermione

- Harry que has hecho, no me lo voy a poder quitar de encima ahora

- No tenía idea pero esto es divertido, velo como una pequeña venganza en compensación, nos vemos Remus

Estaba hecho, ya Harry y Ginny habían tomado rumbos diferentes, solo faltaba ver que salía de todo esto, quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, y faltaba además hacer la noticia publica comenzando por los padres de ella. Eso era lo que le angustiaba más a él, podría significar perder definitivamente a su familia adoptiva; y para ella la angustia provenía de cómo tomarían sus progenitores la noticia que su nuevo amor era nada más y nada menos que un hombre amigo de ellos veinte años mayor. Sí todavía tenían esa pequeña complicación.


	21. 21 Leonas

**Hola a todos, espero que no se les haya hecho muy larga la espera. Como siempre Gracias por sus reviews que siempre tomo en cuenta.**

**Ahora un capitulo mas liguerito antes de retomar con los sin sabores de los protagonistas.**

**Disfrutenlo**

**XOXO**

**XXI. LEONAS**

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el inicio de clases y todos estaban bastante atareados. Hermione como siempre se sumergía en sus libros para estar al día con la monumental cantidad de deberes que les dejaban. Harry trataba de organizar su tiempo entre los estudios, sus obligaciones de delegado, el equipo de quidditch y compartir con Anne. Ginny acompañaba a su mejor amiga casi todo el día; tenían los mismos horarios y cuando no estaba practicando con el equipo se reunían a estudiar. Todos se quejaban que apenas comenzando les exigieran como si no hubiese mañana. Y es que la sub directora al parecer este año solo quería excelencia y no se conformaba con menos

Tanta presión ocasionaba a Hermione el estrés adicional de que apenas y tenía tiempo para ver a su amado novio, incluso algunos días solo lo hacían desde lejos y es que Severus Snape tampoco gozaba de mucho tiempo. Era Jefe de la casa Slytherin, Profesor de pociones e instructor en el club de duelo junto con Remus con quien además compartía las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras teniendo ambos la titularidad de la materia. Y a eso la chica tenía que adicionar que ahora el antiguo murciélago de las mazmorras por ser un héroe tenía un sequito de admiradoras que lo seguían, pedían tutorías privadas y le obsequiaban dulces y otras cosas continuamente. Ah y no olvidemos el pequeño detalle que ella se moría por estar en su cama y que le hiciera el amor y el seguía empeñado en que por ahora no; de hecho su último encuentro intimo se produjo la noche antes de volver al colegio y no como quería, ella estaba segura que ese era el día que por fin consumarían y para su frustración no le dio nada adicional ni nuevo. En ese estado de celos y desesperanza estaba cuando uno de los sequitos de sexto paso siguiendo a su adorado tormento.

- Son unas descaradas, míralas como van, hasta se han puesto la falda más corta

- Tranquila amiga que él no les hace caso, mira ni voltea

- Si claro, sabes que anoche por fin pude ir a su despacho y lo encontré admirando sus regalos, hasta le dieron una colonia Ginny, y para colmo me dijo que estaba muy ocupado y solo nos pudimos besar un poco antes de que prácticamente me corriera

- Sabes que deben ser muy discretos y que lo de ocupado no es excusa, se la pasa todo el día corriendo de aquí para allá, ya te dijo que todo se calmaría en unas semanas cuando tuvieran al día ciertas cosas entre el director y el

- Y yo mientras que se supone que deba hacer, que no soy de piedra, malditas hormonas

- Tu amiga lo que necesitas urgente es una buena dosis de pre-sexo, porque sabes que los limites no los va a pasar así como así, solo hasta que estés lista

- Estoy comenzando a pensar que esa es una excusa, como carajo va a saber si estoy lista o no si yo no se lo digo, y como se lo digo si apenas hablamos

- Estas celosa también se te nota, vamos Hermione seguro que metiéndote de cabeza en la biblioteca se te pasa

- Ya veremos, y no te burles tanto que tú y Rem tampoco es que hayan avanzado mucho o no, ni siquiera lo has buscado para hablar de ustedes

- Eso es porque considere que debía estar unos días sola, pero hoy querida lo buscare después de la cena, el tiempo de luto se termino

- Bien por ti, ojala tengas mejor suerte que yo y no te corran

- Si se atreve a hacerlo tendrá que arrastrase solo para que considere darle una oportunidad

- Y después hablas de mi descarada, tú también tienes tu carácter –después de reírse un rato volvieron a la rutina del día-

Ese día les tocaba pociones y la chica aprovecho para quedarse al final de la clase y hablar con Severus. No es que pensara que ya no la quería, ni que no entendiera sus múltiples responsabilidades pero su amiga tenía razón y comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Así que muy seriamente le dijo que esta noche iban a conversar sin excusas y que hiciera la cita en su agenda para que no se le olvidara, y todo en un tono que no admitía replicas –"y de una vez te advierto que no quiero los míseros treinta minutos de ayer, no concertaras ningún compromiso después de la hora pactada y como se te ocurra plantarme o no hacer lo que te digo te vas a arrepentir Severus Snape, espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara"-.

Por su parte Ginny hizo lo propio en la tarde después de la clase de defensa. Por supuesto ella no fue tan agresiva como su amiga, todo lo contrario y claro que Remus se moría por estar con ella a solas. Así que a las ocho usando como excusa el castigo pendiente se verían en su despacho.

- Toc Toc Toc

- Adelante

- Buenas noches profesor

- Pasa Ginny y siéntate, tenemos que hablar de tu castigo pendiente. Sabes que Minerva acepto que lo pospusiera unos días pero ya es inevitable que empiece, así que a partir de mañana todas las noches a las ocho te espero aquí.

- Entiendo no hay problema y gracias por posponerlo necesitaba esos días

- Lo sé, por eso lo hice y por eso no te he buscado. ¿Ahora si es estas lista para hablar conmigo?

- Totalmente. Supongo que sabes que Harry y yo terminamos

- Sí, el hablo conmigo ese día. Ahora lo que quiero saber es que has pensado de nosotros

- Quiero estar contigo Remus, lo que siento no es ilusión, ni capricho, ni puro deseo, es más y es real. Si ambos sentimos lo mismo merecemos la oportunidad de tenerlo, no sé que pasara, si esto funcionara o no, solo sé que no me importa el mañana solo el hoy mi presente, y mi presente eres tu

- Nunca te escuche tan decidida y me alegra. Sabes que esto no es juego para mí, y también que no será fácil, habrá oposición sobre todo de tus padres, crees que puedas con la presión

- Si estas a mi lado sí. Además Remus yo he pensado que por un tiempo esto debe quedar entre nosotros, en realidad nos estamos conociendo en ese aspecto y mientras menos intervención haya será mejor, tú que opinas

- Que tienes razón, además recuerda que eres una estudiante y yo un profesor, Dumbledore acepto lo de Severus y Hermione pero no creo que suceda lo mismo con nosotros, no quiero esconderte pero me parece la única solución viable, eso o mantenernos alejados hasta que te gradúes

- No, no, no y definitivamente no, esa opción queda descartada, no voy a perder tiempo lejos de ti, no lo vuelvas a decir

- Sin problema no es tampoco lo que quiero. Entonces aclarado todo supongo que solo queda hacerlo formal, Ginevra Weasley quieres ser la novia de este hombre veinte años mayor que además se convierte en lobo una vez al mes

- Por supuesto que quiero, no sabes como he soñado que llegara este día

Después de eso las palabras sobraban. Si fuera por ella su castigo duraría todo el año, a quien no le gustaría uno así si consistía en pasar el tiempo con su novio besándose y acariciándose. Los dos pensaban que le darían un gran regalo de navidad a Minerva.

En otra parte del castillo otra pareja mantenía una conversación no tan empalagosa ni amigable.

- Buenas noches profesor

- Buenas noches cariño, veo que tu humor no ha mejorado, ha pasado algo para que estés tan simpática

- Muchas cosas pero como estas ocupado es obvio que no las has notado

- Lamento si sientes que te descuidado, no es así, estoy pendiente de ti pero debes entender que ya no puedo dedicarte todo el tiempo como antes, ahora tenemos que hacer un balance de las cosas para no descuidar nuestros deberes, me extraña que la bruja más inteligente de su generación no lo comprenda

- ¡Comprendo mejor de lo crees, solo que no veo como atender a tu sequito de fans y pasar tiempo admirando los regalos que te hacen se enmarca dentro de tus responsabilidades, eso sin contar que tú nunca das tutorías privadas a menos que sean estrictamente necesarias y casi por obligación, y ahora resulta que impartes varias, dime querido he omitido algo¡

- Así que lo que te pasa es que estas celosa de otras estudiantes. Por favor Hermione como se te ocurre que prestaría atención a cualquiera de esas chiquillas

- ¡Yo también soy una chiquilla y sin embargo se supone que estás conmigo!, ¿por qué no podría ocurrir con otra?

- Porque tu Hermione Jane Granger no eres una muchachita como las demás, no importa que puedas tener su misma edad, eres mucho más madura que ninguna, eres única y diferente, y eso de que se supone que estamos juntos es incorrecto, tú eres mía, yo no estoy jugando y lo sabes, eres mi novia. Además tú misma me dijiste una vez que ya no eras una niña, entonces defínete porque ahora estas actuando como tal y una muy malcriada

- ¡No soy ninguna malcriada ni una niña, no estoy actuando incoherentemente y ya me dejaste muy claro que soy tu novia no tu mujer como tal!

- Por todos los grandes magos que obstinada eres con ese tema, no hasta que estés lista y es mi última palabra

- ¡Y como demonios sabrás si lo estoy si no te lo digo!

- Yo lo sabré antes que tú puedes estar segura de eso, no insista y lo del tiempo lo acabamos de hablar y ayer te dije que en unas semanas ya estaré más desocupado, solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia

- ¡Fácil para ti decirlo, claro soy yo la que se pasa todo el día tratando de tener un poco de contacto contigo!

- No es fácil simplemente tengo más autocontrol que tú, si por mi fuera señorita pasaría mis horas en tu compañía pero no es posible, tú también tienes responsabilidades como tus estudios, además es sano para una relación pasar tiempo en compañía de otras personas sino al final nos asfixiaríamos

- ¡Y me imagino que esas otras compañías tuyas son las que te dan lo que yo no, las que te satisfacen!

- Nunca imagine que oiría esto, de verdad me estas insinuando que me acuesto con otras mujeres que no seas tu

- ¡Eres hombre, y decir que te acuestas con otras aparte de mí es incorrecto porque conmigo no lo haces, y no me digas que no lo necesitas o lo deseas porque no te creo!

- Si lo deseo pero contigo no con otra, pensé que nuestras conversaciones quedaron grabadas en tu brillante cerebro, pero sorpresa, a la sabelotodo se le escapan las cosas. Te dije un día que yo he mantenido relaciones sexuales pero nunca he hecho el amor, y ahora grandísima terca no es sexo lo que quiero, no se me antoja, quiero hacer el amor y con la única que puedo hacerlo es contigo. Y pensé que confiabas lo suficiente en mi para saber que no te traicionaría por algo como eso, y una de las razones por las cuales no lo haría aparte de que te amo es que no se puede exigir lo que no se da, como te pido fidelidad si yo no te la doy

- ¡Estás seguro que no tienes la tentación de hacerlo con otra solo hasta que tu cuadriculado cerebro decida que es correcto estar conmigo!

- Sabes que estas siendo realmente insufrible en estos momentos, los pocos que tenemos a solas y tú decides discutir, como demonios hago para que te entre en tu cabecita que a la única mujer que deseo es a ti, la única tentación es tu cuerpo y tengo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no tomarte y …. Se puede saber ahora que pasa … Oh Merlín,… porque lloras, Hermione que rayos te pasa, es que acaso estas en tus días y por eso tienes esos cambios de humor

- ¡NO SEVERUS SNAPE PERO CLARO COMO LO VAS A SABER SI HACE TANTO TIEMPO QUE NO ME TOCAS! ¡MUCHO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ME DESEAS PERO PARECES UN TEMPANO!

- Así que adicional a tus celos es eso lo que te pasa, ahora lo comprendo, no me imagine que la abstinencia podría afectarte tanto, he subestimado tu fogosidad por mucho no me lo esperaba, no por lo menos hasta después que te hiciera el amor, pero no importa todo tiene solución –sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomo en brazos-

- ¿De qué hablas, a donde me llevas?

- A mi recamara para expresar con hechos querida cada una de mis palabras, y para hacer una comprobación, tú crees que estas lista no, pues bien ahora me lo vas a demostrar

Ni que decir que Hermione no volvió a su habitación, ella y Severus pasaron toda la noche prodigándose besos y caricias hasta el punto de hacerla explotar varias veces, algo que nunca habían hecho, siempre al acabar ella él se apartaba, pero no en esta ocasión y eso la dejo agotada. Para su mala suerte o no, reprobó la prueba, el varias veces le dio a entender que no pararía y en esos instantes ella automáticamente se tensaba sin poder evitarlo, no era el miedo en sí, era algo más que no entendía y al final tuvo que darle la razón aunque eso no significaba que desistiría, solo era una tregua.

Si bien era cierto que su humor mejoro considerablemente el asunto de los celos era un aparte. Sabía que la amaba, que se preocupaba, y a raíz del ataque de histeria que le dio él le dedicaba un poco más de tiempo, pero no podía evitar sentirse insegura, después de todo Severus era humano, y las tentaciones estaban ahí, muchas ansiaban que él les brindara un poco de atención y de ellas unas cuantas parecían más que dispuestas a recurrir a cualquier táctica para lograrlo. Era esa partecita la que la mantenía ansiosa y lo hablo con su amiga unos días después.

- Hermione estas exagerando, ya te lo he dicho él no le presta atención a ninguna

- Lo sé pero es que no lo puedo evitar, a veces comparada con otras me siento tan poquita cosa, hay otras más hermosas

- Tú eres hermosa y lo que tienes es inseguridad. Amiga no te has fijado que hay mujeres que si las detallas no son ningunas modelos pero a donde llegan atraen las miradas de todos, eso es por la actitud, se muestran seguras y decididas y eso justamente es lo que te falta a ti. Primero que nada tienes que mentalizarte en que no importa como luzcas, el porte no te lo quita nadie, que eres como una princesa caminando por sus dominios, imponente así lleves harapos. Segundo toda esa seguridad la debes reflejar en tu actitud cuando hablas y en como te desenvuelves, y antes que me lo digas eso no quiere decir que vas a cambiar tu personalidad solo la vas a reforzar exteriorizando lo fuerte que eres en tu interior

- ¿Y tú crees que eso resulte?

- Por supuesto y es solo la primera fase

- ¡La primera! ¿Y cuál es la segunda?

- Tu apariencia. No me acabas de decir que temes que otras te roben su atención, entonces asegúrate que no tenga ojos para nadie más y eso incluye darle celos. Cuando otros hombres te vean y no puedan apartar la mirada de ti, le va a indicar que mejor te cuida o te puede perder

- Pero yo no quiero andar de buscona para darle celos

- Y no lo harás, ya te dije no es que cambies tu personalidad, tu simplemente estarás ahí, si otros te observan no tiene nada de malo, confía en mi cuando te he fallado

- La verdad que nunca. Y todo eso como para cuando lo haría

- Esta semana empezamos con lo de la actitud en público y la seguridad, para lo demás se me ocurre que tendremos que pedir ayuda a la profesora Mcgonagall.

- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

- Le vamos a pedir un permiso especial para ir a un salón en el pueblo y hacernos un cambio de look, la verdad yo también lo necesito, tiene que ser el domingo y nadie nos puede ver hasta el lunes en la hora del desayuno. Con eso no tendremos problemas como tienes tus aposentos privados de premio anual, eso es lo bueno de tener un área para ti sola separada e independiente del dormitorio

- ¿Y tú crees que ella se preste para eso?

- Tengo mis métodos amiga, ya verás que sí, solo déjame hablar a mi

No fue muy difícil convencer a la directora de que su amiga necesitaba un cambio después de todo lo malo que le había acontecido y que ella también lo requería. Tan inteligente fue la chica que hasta accedió a ser su escolta junto con la profesora Sinistra, cuando le dijo que debería aprovechar para consentirse un poco –"es que usted se lo merece, no se ha tomado ni un respiro desde la batalla, es una heroína, las mujeres tenemos que cuidarnos para nosotras mismas"-.

En los días posteriores Hermione comenzaba su trasformación con detalles muy sutiles que sin embargo no pasaban desapercibidos. Era algo que emanaba y se notaba. Caminaba con más soltura, con más aplomo y elegancia; se veía más coqueta con movimientos más fluidos; comenzó a usar un poco de maquillaje pero apenas, solo gloss en los labios y un ligero toque de sombra, su amiga insistía que la transformación completa la verían todos el próximo lunes.

Llego el tan ansiado domingo y después del desayuno partieron dejando a sus desconcertados novios sin ninguna explicación más que "un día de chicas Rem, Herms lo necesita ha estado muy nerviosa" "Hay Severus no me dijiste que era sano compartir con otras personas, eso hago, solo es un paseo". Primero fueron de tiendas para renovar el vestuario; faldas, pantalones, vestidos, camisas, chaquetas, zapatos y accesorios, todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Después del almuerzo vino lo más importante. Al llegar al salón fue una locura, después de todo era una de las integrantes del trio de oro a la que le harían una transformación total. No hubo nada que no le hicieran comenzando por su cabello que quedo realmente hermoso, y lo mejor según Hermione de forma permanente, solo tenía que volver cada tres meses al salón para un mantenimiento. Depilaron sus cejas que ahora le daban un mayor encuadre a su mirada; siguieron la manicure y la pedicura. Ginny también lo paso en grande, tiño y corto su cabello quedando con un look que la hacía ver más madura sin quitarle la frescura. Hasta las profesoras se terminaron animando y mejoraron sus estilos. Ya eran las siete de la noche cuando regresaron al castillo. Cuando las chicas le dijeron a su jefa de casa que no querían ser vista hasta el día siguiente, ella muy feliz las ayudo a llegar a las instalaciones de la premio anual lejos de cualquier mirada e hizo que les llevaran la cena allí.

Minerva no pudo evitar que Severus le preguntara que habían hecho en todo el día y sobre su obvio cambio de peinado.

- Oh Severus deja de preocuparte, solo paseamos e hicimos cosas de mujeres. No eres tú el que siempre andas tratando de animarla y hasta te desvives por la famosa sorpresa

- Espero que no se te haya escapado nada

- Por supuesto que no como crees, tus planes no están arruinados

- Bien, ahora dime donde están las señoritas que no han venido a comer

- Estaban muy cansadas y les di permiso para cenar en la habitación de Hermione, lo siento Severus pero me parece que no la veras hasta mañana

- Entiendo. Ustedes han estado misteriosas empezando con la forma en que se fueron, y ella no menciono esa salida hasta minutos antes de partir, me pregunto que paso que ella me está evitando, no es normal que se retire a dormir sin antes despedirse, normalmente eso la pone muy ansiosa

- Deja la paranoia que no pasó nada malo ni extraño, ellas simplemente necesitaban cambiar un poco de aire por todo el estrés que han tenido y me pidieron ayuda

- No te creo, hay algo más y lo voy a averiguar

- Pues allá tú, solo te digo que ella está muy bien, diría que mejor de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo, mañana Severus lo comprobaras.

Y vaya si lo comprobó, él y el resto del colegio también. El gran comedor se encontraba lleno cuando dos alumnas de Griffindor del séptimo curso hicieron su entrada triunfal. Por un lado Ginny con su nuevo corte desgrafilado bien marcado y las puntas de su cabello de color doradas, el uniforme ligeramente más ajustado y un maquillaje bastante sencillo que realzaba el color de sus ojos. Por el otro Hermione que estaba sencillamente innovada con su cabello alargado hasta la cintura con su color castaño de base pero con iluminaciones doradas y flequillo, liso sin rebeldía con suaves ondas desde la mitad; sus cejas perfectamente anguladas; su maquillaje natural pero llamativo con los ojos delineados en negros, las pestañas con mascara y risadas, sobras de colores tierra, un suave tono dorado en las mejillas y un brillante brillo color frambuesa en sus labios. Por si no fuera suficiente, el uniforme bien entallado con la falda más corta por encima de la rodilla, la corbata ligeramente floja y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, las medias hasta las rodillas más delicadas con figuras de rombos que bien podían compararse a una pantis muy sensuales. La túnica negra no la traía puesta sino sujeta con una mano colocada en su hombro haciendo que esta colgara a su espalda, era la imagen pura de la seducción.

Todos se quedaron callados ante semejante visión y las seguían con la mirada mientras las chicas se encaminaban a ocupar sus puestos a la mitad de la mesa de su casa. Ni siquiera Harry pudo reprimir la cara de sorpresa al verlas; los alumnos tenían cara de idiotas y las alumnas iban desde la aprobación hasta la envidia, eso si nadie se quedó indiferente, incluyendo a los profesores. Severus se encontraba tan absorto pensando que le pasaba a su novia y mirando su plato que no noto su entrada y el cambio en el ambiente hasta que una codazo lo hizo voltear.

- Se puede saber Lupin porque me golpeas y tienes esa cara de estúpido

- Severus… Hermione

Ante estas cortas palabras giro el rostro para ver a su novia como desfilaba radiante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro franqueada por su amiga hasta ubicarse en su asiento. El impacto fue tal que el tenedor que sostenía cayo de su mano golpeando el plato con gran estruendo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su boca ligeramente abierta.

- Oh Merlín bendito … que … que paso… ella… ¡Minerva era esto lo que hacían ayer!

- Te gusta la sorpresa Severus, no me dirás que no se ve más hermosa

- Ese no es el punto. Todos la están viendo como si quisieran saltarle encima –hablaba bajito y con un deje de reproche en la voz-

- Oh vamos no seas exagerado es solo el efecto del cambio, en unos días se acostumbraran y será todo normal, y quita esa cara de histérico como si fueras a tomar por el cuello al primero que le hable, recuerda que debes mantener las formas, públicamente no eres más que su profesor

- ¡Es que mírala es la tentación andante!

- Entonces querido te aconsejo que no la descuides , pero que tampoco la aprisiones o si no la pierdes, ayer también tuvimos una interesante conversación de mujeres

- ¿Qué clase de conversación?

- Sinistra y yo le dimos algunos consejos, si quieres después te pasas por mi despacho y conversamos ahora quiero terminar de disfrutar mi desayuno –y se volteo sin prestarle más atención-

- Claro que hablaremos Minerva… y tu Lupin deja de reírte que a Ginny también la están viendo –lo dijo en u n susurro solo para el-

- Lo sé pero no me molesta como a ti, ella siempre ha sido llamativa y coqueta, la mitad de los alumnos siempre la han perseguido, pero a Hermione no, eso sí que es nuevo

La chica volteo disimuladamente a la mesa de los profesores para dirigirle una mirada a su novio y le divirtió la cara que tenía entre enfado y deseo, desaprobación y admiración, y cuando él observo a un atento Dean que la saludaba dio la impresión que le echaría una maldición si se le ocurría tocarla; genial el murciélago estaba celoso y ella con eso se lo estaba pasando en grande –" _Ahora amor te toca a ti sufrir lo que yo gracias a tu club de fans, a ver como lo manejas, esta ha sido la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a Ginny"_

Severus tuvo que esperar todo el día para poder hablar con ella, solo al final de la tarde lo logro luego de una clase doble.

- Srta. Granger quédese al terminar –no dijo más y espero hasta que el resto de alumnos salieran y sello con un hechizo la puerta-

- Dígame profesor

- Se puede saber Hermione a que se debe ese cambio radical de apariencia

- Es que no te gusta cariño, pensé que te encantaría –lo dijo con una cara de completa inocencia y una suave voz-

- La verdad es que sí, estas preciosa aunque siempre lo has sido, lo que te hiciste solo realza tus atributos

- Entonces a que viene esa cara de consternación

- Viene a que no soy solo yo quien te ve sino el resto de los hombres del colegio, y no me hace ninguna gracia observar a los alumnos yendo detrás de ti como cachorritos, rodeándote y asediándote

- Amor si no es para tanto, que importa lo que ellos hagan, la verdad ni cuenta me doy y como crees que me fijaría en unos niños hormonales teniéndote a ti, o es que no confías en mi

- La confianza no es el punto, me molesta ver como se les van los ojos, antes algunos te veían aunque de manera más discreta, pero ahora es toda la población masculina, ni las serpientes se han resistido, y estoy seguro que muchos están pensando en la manera de ganarte, de conquistarte y lo peor es que ellos pueden rondarte todo el día mientras que yo debo permanecer a la sombra, eso amor es un tanto desesperante

- Celoso Severus –se reía muy divertida-

- No sabes cuánto –se paró del escritorio fue hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura pegándola a el- tu Hermione Granger eres mía y no voy a permitir que nadie te aleje de mi

- Espero amor que no lo digas como insinuando que soy un mueble, un objeto con título de propiedad porque eso me molestaría muchísimo

- Nunca te he visto ni te veré como una cosa pero eres mi mujer aunque aún no te haya hecho el amor, en ese sentido me perteneces solo a mí; así como tú no quieres compartirme con otras yo no quiero ver como otros te desean

- Severus Snape entiende bien lo que te voy a decir, eres el hombre que amo, el único que ocupa mis pensamientos y al que quiero pertenecer en cuerpo y alma, este es solo mi exterior mejorado o potenciado como lo quieras ver, pero mi interior solo lo conoces tú y no estoy interesada en que nadie más lo haga, no tengas miedo de perderme

- Si no lo tuviera significaría que no te valoro, eso solo hace que me esfuerce más y no de todo por sentado

- Entonces solo demuéstrame cuánto me amas y nunca dejes de esforzarte

- Lo hare cada día amor hasta que muera

- Te amo

- Yo te amo más, y por cierto señorita Granger tiene castigo conmigo hoy a las nueve en mi despacho, no llegue tarde –le dio un beso y se separó para volver a ocupar su asiento-

- No se preocupe profesor estaré puntual

Esa fue otra noche que Hermione no llego a dormir a su habitación pero bien que merecía la pena el riesgo por estar en los brazos de su amado, el único lugar que le daba verdadera paz y la hacía sentir en casa.


	22. 22 Mascarada

**Hola a todos. Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron el capitulo anterior. Tienen razon ahora Sev sabe lo que es los celos, peroooooooooooooooo, como siempre no todo es lo que parece y aqui lo veran... Otro capitulo para bajar el stres pero no mucho... y en cuanto a la tension sexual... lo siento pero me divierto mucho con eso... no se van a morir, solo explotar uno con otro... de pasion jajajaja**

**Disfruten.**

**XXII. MASCARADA**

Los días que siguieron fueron un poco de tortura para Snape y lo demostraba sacando lo peor de su carácter con los alumnos. En las clases que le impartía a su novia era habitual que quitara puntos a cualquier casa incluida la suya si algún alumno volteaba a mirarla más de lo estrictamente necesario o trataba de darle conversación. En los pasillos si tropezaba con algún grupo de estudiantes que la seguían inmediatamente los sancionaba y los corría lejos de ella. Para quienes sufrían su ira era altamente angustioso encontrárselo en cualquier sitio aunque nadie adjudicaba lo ocurrido a la chica, asumían que solo era su agrio carácter aunque exacerbado; pero para sus amigos era muy divertido verlo en ese estado de celos y le hacían muchas bromitas. Más de una vez Remus y Minerva lo interceptaban y se lo llevaban en un intento de apaciguarlo y para evitar que hiciera una estupidez, sobre todo la profesora que además lo reprendía –"Por Salazar Severus contrólate pareces un adolescente, ella no les hace caso y tú te pasas el día persiguiéndola". Ni de Harry se salvó –"Quien me diría que un día vería al gran Snape enamorado en estado puro sin poder evitar estar celoso. Ahora veo que Remus no exageraba con lo de territorial".

Incluso Dumbledore lo cito en la dirección con la idea de distraerlo, para su desgracia no lo logro. Había algo más que celos por su parte y a nadie se lo dijo excepto a lunático una noche en su despacho mientras departían.

- Severus de verdad que si no te calmas te va a dar algo, y yo no puedo estarte siguiendo a todas horas –se reía de su amigo-

- Lamento interferir en tu vida sabes que no es mi intención, trato de estar más centrado pero no lo logro y no son solo celos

- ¿No es solo miedo a perderla, a que se pueda interesar por alguien más?

- No, si ella llegara a querer salir con otro, a enamorarse de un chico yo jamás interferiría porque eso la haría infeliz, y para mí su felicidad es primero que la mía

- Y entonces que te sucede, a veces actúas como un maniaco

- Mi temor es que la lastimen, no puedo olvidar lo que Weasley le hizo, es como si hubiese estado ahí, tengo las imágenes grabadas y la culpa de que no pude evitarlo, no me perdonaría que por un descuido mío eso se repitiera, ¿tienes idea de cuantos alumnos tienen pensamientos lujuriosos con ella ahora?

- ¿Piensas que algún estudiante sería capaz de eso?

- Y porque no, nadie se imaginaba que el imbécil ese rompiera un plato y mira todo el daño que hizo, gracias a sus acciones ella intento matarse. Tienes idea de lo impotente que me sentí en ambas ocasiones que la encontré, la primera gravemente herida y la segunda más muerta que viva

- Creo que todos te hemos creído tan fuerte que olvidamos el impacto que esos hechos causarían en ti y las heridas psicológicas que te pudieran quedar. Cuando me mostraste el ataque a Ginny, aunque aliviado de saber que no llego a más, no pude evitar sentir agonía por ella y varias veces tenía pesadillas con eso; de verdad no puedo imaginar como lo has pasado tú con lo de Hermione siendo mil veces peor. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?, tú no tuviste la culpa ni podías hacer nada por evitarlo, nadie podía hacerlo y ahora veo que eso te está consumiendo. Severus si tú no estás bien no podrás cuidarla, tarde o temprano te agobiara y te quitara el control, te va a destruir y a la relación en el camino, no es sano; tanto decirle a ella que se desahogara y tu obstinado no lo haces, a ver si empiezas a aplicarte tus propios consejos

- Sé que tienes razón y esto me está quebrando, tengo días sin poder dormir bien

- Lo has hablado con ella, lo de tus razones para actuar así me refiero

- No, solo cree que estoy celoso y la condenada lo disfruta porque ella lo ha estado de otras alumnas que me dispensan atenciones, creo que lo ve como una pequeña venganza. Bonita idea la de tu novia, me está volviendo loco

- Sabes que Ginny no lo hizo con mala intención, me dijo que Hermione estaba bastante alterada pensando que te perdería, creo que desesperada es un mejor termino. Según ella Herms se sentía poquita cosa en comparación con algunas de tus seguidoras y solo quiso que tuviera más confianzas en ella, Herms no quiere perder tu atención

- Si esa era la idea lo consiguieron, el problema es que me atormenta

- Debes hablarlo para que te entienda, que sepa que confías en ella y que son una verdadera pareja que no se oculta lo que es importante

- Temo que caiga de nuevo en una depresión o mínimo, se atemorice en extremo si le recuerdo ese acontecimiento, ha estado mucho mejor

- Ella es fuerte y ninguno de ustedes está solo, no somos solo entretenimiento Snape, los verdaderos amigos son para lo bueno y lo malo y nos hemos mantenido unidos en lo peor

- Tienes razón he debido apoyarme en ustedes, supongo que es la fuerza de la costumbre de estar solo; ella y yo parece que somos los más jodidos, por lo menos Ginny se recuperó por completo

- Te equivocas, eso es lo que parece

- ¿Qué quieres decir? No le quedaron secuelas de la maldición y está muy feliz a tu lado

- Sí y no. Sé que está feliz conmigo y que eso ayuda pero no ha sacado todo de su sistema, igual que tu algo se ha guardado pensando en no recargarnos de más sufrimiento, pero sé que en cualquier momento no podrá seguir conteniéndolo y me preocupa. Nos empeñamos tanto en seguir y dejar todo atrás que olvidamos que en realidad esto no ha terminado, los demonios siguen ahí y harán su aparición cuando menos lo esperemos

- En resumen seguimos todos jodidos y en parte no hemos estado engañando para creernos nosotros mismos una mentira

- Sí, patético pero sí. Cada uno se ha estado enfocando en alguien en particular y en no aumentar la preocupación de otros, distrayéndonos para ocultar lo que llevamos dentro, aferrándonos a la esperanza de que todo quedo atrás. Creo que debemos reunirnos en algún momento y hablarlo antes de que nos impacte en la cara. Falta el juicio Severus y cuando llegue será peor si no nos ocupamos de resolver lo que debamos

- Ese es el día en que saldrán los demonios y no podremos evitarlo

- No, solo podemos rogar que no lleguen antes. Ellas están medianamente bien porque todo se ha mantenido en secreto, pero tú no viste a Ginny en el despacho de Dumbledore después del incidente cuando Lavender casi lo grita y eso que ella no sabe ni la cuarta parte. Perdió totalmente el control, la ira y la rabia la dominaban cuando estaba en la dirección y debe haber sido mucho peor en el momento que la agredió. Habla con Hermione Severus porque lo que viene no es bueno y todos tenemos que estar en condiciones para soportarlo, si tú no estás bien por extensión ella tampoco

- ¿Y tú que harás?

- Seguir mi propio consejo. Ginny tendrá que sincerarse lo quiera o no

- Eso está bien pero hablas de todos menos de ti

- Mi mayor problema es el tatuaje que me dejaron y por ahora eso no me preocupa, mi temor y agobio es ella

- Quién lo diría que una mujer terminaría siendo lo que nos torturaría a ambos, lo que tendría el poder de casi enloquecernos

- Por lo menos de ti nadie murciélago

- Muy chistoso lobo

- ¿Y cuándo actuaras? ¿Cuándo crees que será conveniente?

- Después de la dichosa fiesta, creo que será lo mejor para ambas dejarlas disfrutar de ese día

- Tienes razón, podemos esperar dos días y luego hurgaremos en las heridas

La fiesta de Halloween que se haría el día sábado era algo que suscitaba interés en todo el alumnado. Sería por supuesto de disfraces y era de carácter obligatorio que todos llevaran máscaras, hasta realizarían un concurso para elegir el mejor disfraz de hombre y mujer. Por eso todos los alumnos tenían permiso para ir el viernes en la tarde al pueblo a buscar lo que les faltara y las clases fueron suspendidas después del almuerzo. Hermione y Ginny no se perdieron esa salida pues irían a recoger lo que encargaron, algo que esperaban fuera del agrado de sus novios; unos que a raíz de su conversación mantenían una vigilancia muy discreta en torno a ellas.

El jaleo en el castillo el sábado era impresionante. El almuerzo fue a las doce en punto y después todos corrieron a sus dormitorios para prepararse. Luna, Ginny y Anne se arreglaron juntas en el dormitorio de Hermione convirtiendo la salita de la entrada en un gran vestier lleno de sombras, peines, frascos del gel y cremas y cuanto artilugio pudieran necesitar. El baile daría comienzo a las siete y ellas se encontrarían con sus acompañantes a esa hora al pie de las escaleras cercanas al gran comedor donde se realizaría. Tras cinco horas de preparación las cuatro lucían radiantes y hasta irreconocibles, y con sus mejores sonrisas bajaron.

A las siete en punto dos jóvenes impacientes esperaban a cuatro chicas para comenzar la diversión, estas bajaron las escaleras una detrás de la otra. La primera en aparecer fue una bella hada con un vestido azul de gasa con corpiño de lentejuelas recto sin mangas solo unas tiras gruesas que caían debajo de los hombros, y falda recta que partía debajo del busto larga hasta el piso en varias capaz de diferentes tonalidades de azul y semitransparente desde la rodilla. La Rubia cabellera estaba trenzada finamente desde el nacimiento del cabello y adornada con pequeñas piedras azules repartidas sin ningún orden en toda su extensión. De la espalda salían dos graciosas alas blancas y brillantes como integradas por miles de cristales. Su máscara también blanca brillante dejaba apreciar dos ojos azules delineados en dorado así como sus pestañas y unos labios pintados en tonalidad dorada intensa.

La segunda fue un Ángel Gótico ataviada con un vestido ceñido negro con tiras, corte en v profundo de donde salían unas tiras gruesas con pedrería plateada que se entretejían como el ajuste de un corset hasta la cintura y falda tres cuartos desgarrada y con brillantes negros en el borde, sus altos tacones eran de la misma tonalidad de su ropa, así como las medias pantys a juego. Sus alas muy pequeñas estaban igualmente rotas en algunos sitios y el resto era pura pedrería negra. Su cabello largo suelto liso negro caía totalmente sobre su espalda. Sus brazos los cubrió de guantes negros y en su rostro un antifaz no muy grande mostraba unos ojos ahumados en colores vino y unos labios de un rojo intenso.

La tercera en bajar era una gatica nada convencional. Vestía un traje entero liso de pantalón color negro todo brillante con mangas largas, cuello alto con un cierre desde allí hasta el ombligo que dejo abierto hasta el nacimiento de los senos que más que mostrar insinuaba, y era totalmente ceñido al cuerpo destacando cada curva de la joven. Sus uñas largas pintadas de plateado semejaban garras y sus zapatos eran unas sexys botas hasta la rodilla trenzadas en toda su longitud por la parte posterior. Su máscara negra completamente brillante mostraba unos ojos verdes resaltados por maquillaje azul eléctrico y labios plateados. Su cabello rubio platinado con ondas enmarcaba su rostro y de este en la parte superior sobresalían dos orejitas negras puntiagudas brillantes.

La ultima en aparecer era una representación de la naturaleza. El traje verde de corpiño ajustado estraple con forma de corazón y falda vaporosa muy corta mostraba un cuerpo esbelto y elegante con unas bien formadas piernas recubiertas con medias de malla verdes. El vestido de seda estaba totalmente adornado con hojas de fantasías con destellos plateados en diseños que insinuaban la misma forma en que una hiedra tupida se enroscaría en su cuerpo de una manera muy artística y atrevida. Sus tacones verdes eran muy altos de plataforma y en sus brazos llevaban mitones verdes largos por encima del codo. Su cabello rojo incandescente largo hasta la cintura caía en ondas en sus hombros y espalda decorado con bellas peinetas plateadas. Su antifaz igual que su vestido tenía hojas de fantasía y tapaba desde sus cejas hasta sus pómulos; sus maquillaje ahumado en negro resaltaba unos ojos dorados y una larguísimas pestañas como alas de mariposa y su boca tenía un apetitoso color frambuesa. El resto de su piel que no estaba cubierta desprendía el mismo brillo que miles de diamantes cuando le da la luz haciendo imposible que pasara desapercibida.

Sus escoltas las miraban de hito en hito fascinados por la visión y no eran los únicos, todos cuanto cruzaban su camino las miraban embobados y no solo por lo bellas que se veían sino por lo original de los trajes que estaban completamente sacados del mundo muggle.

- Wow nos han dejado sin palabras, están encantadoras

- Gracias Harry –le dijo Hermione- Tu disfraz de Avispón Verde te quedo genial

- No quiero parecer muy ignorante pero me pueden decir que son ustedes

- Claro Neville. Anne es un ángel negro gótico, un ángel caído; tu Luna es una hada de cuentos; Hermione es un personaje de comics llamada hiedra venenosa y es la villana en la historia; y yo soy catwoman una chica mala pero dulce. La verdad la única que escogió una caracterización dulce fue tu novia, el resto somos chicas malas por hoy y todos son caracterizaciones de personajes de ficción de historias muggle

- Están geniales y ese hechizo en las ramas y hojas que hace que se muevan y parezcan vivas te quedo de lujo Herms igual que tus ojos

- Gracias Neville no fue difícil, y tú también luces muy bien en tu traje de vampiro

- Y Luna querida estas adorable, tengo la novia más bella de todo el colegio

- Neville que lindo, me gusta mucho esta ropa creo que me parezco a alguna criatura que me ha contado mi padre pero no estoy segura a cual

- Bueno señoritas es hora de que entremos y Neville y yo les demos envidia a muchos por llevar del brazo a dos hermosas mujeres cada uno

- De verdad Anne y Luna no les importa que Hermione y yo entremos con ustedes, no es necesario podemos hacerlo solas

- No seas tonta Ginny somos todos amigos y no hay problema, vamos a celebrar que la fiesta ya empezó –Anne estaba encantada con sus nuevas amistades-

Y así hicieron acto de presencia ganándose muchas miradas en el recorrido. Hermione y Anne del brazo de Harry y Luna y Ginny con Neville. Ellas se sentaron en una mesa mientras los chicos iban por bebidas y comenzaron a observar la impresionante decoración y el resto de disfraces tratando de adivinar quienes eran los que no llevaban los más obvios. En contrapartida el resto trataba de saber cuál de las chicas a excepción de Luna era cada cual; todos se imaginaban quienes eran las tres por estar con los dos leones pero al estar tan cambiadas y las luces tenues, sin acercarse era imposible reconocerlas. Por lo menos por parte del alumnado porque dos profesores sabían perfectamente cuál de ellas era su novia.

- Ahora Remus que te parece el disfraz de tu novia, mira como la ven –ahora es tu turno pensó maliciosamente Severus-

- Maldición, es que esa mujer está loca, ese traje se le pega completamente al cuerpo como una segunda piel y el cabello es… todo el conjunto… se ve tan… tentadora

- Ya lo creo, me parece que su intención es tentar al lobito a ver si quiere comerse a la gatica

- El lobo claro que quiere, … tenías razón esas mujeres nos volverán locos por que Herms no se quedó atrás, su vestidito es bien corto y esa piel resplandeciente… y no me mires así que solo digo lo obvio

- Lo sé, pero tengo días de practica con eso de que todos la vean se te olvido. Está muy hermosa, endiabladamente hermosa y seductora; la chica mala que lleva dentro salió a jugar y con los colores de mi casa

- Eso es un claro mensaje amigo, ella también está tentándote

- Desde hace tiempo, pero cada vez es más agresiva tratando de quebrar mi autocontrol

- Y cuanto crees que te puedas seguir conteniendo

- Hasta que esté lista no antes; no estuve quince años de espía de gratis sin saber como controlarme en todo momento, aunque te confieso que mi pequeña es el mayor reto hasta ahora. Y tú y Ginny

- No pienso precipitarme, quiero que sea memorable para ella, quiero que lo desee tanto que cuando por fin suceda sea un delirio de principio a fin

- Traducción la vas a llevar al límite cuantas veces puedas sin ir más allá torturándola; eso es un poco pervertido de tu parte lunático

- No Severus para nada –sus labios mostraban una sonrisa- solo pretendo enseñarle que hacer el amor es algo más de lo cree y conoce, algo más sublime que el hecho en si y eso requiere tiempo

- Entiendo, al parecer los dos intentamos lo mismo y a los dos las leonas nos lo ponen difícil

- Sí, y de que manera

Se quedaron contemplando a sus chicas que reían y ahora bailaban entre ellas felices. Por supuesto que Hermione y Ginny escogieron esos disfraces con las intenciones que sus amados suponían y se sentían inmensamente satisfechas de ver como los ojos de ellos se abrían con asombro al detallarlas y en sus miradas se percibía un brillo que se podía definir como deseo y lujuria; su plan marchaba a la perfección. Lo único que lamentaban era que no podían disfrutar la velada en su compañía y tenían que conformarse con verlos de lejos y enviarles miraditas cómplices; aun así se la estaban pasando en grande con sus amigos. Su grupo había aumentado al adicionarse otros miembros de diferentes casas sobre todo masculinos que creyendo que ambas eran solteras se desvivían por atenderlas con la esperanza de lograr atención. A muchos los que más les intrigaba era la afinidad y complicidad existente entre Ginny y Anne, pues era público y notorio que la primera ya no era la novia de Potter y la segunda la que tenía su atención ahora; les resultaba muy extraño que la ex y futura no mostraran signos de irritación e incomodidad una contra otra dadas sus posiciones.

La celebración incluía comida, cocteles vírgenes y cerveza de mantequilla, sin embargo como en toda fiesta un grupo de alumnos introdujo de contrabando alcohol que adicionaban a sus bebidas y los profesores se la pasaban de un lado para otro tratando de evitar que alguno terminara en penosas condiciones. El efecto que tuvo en algunos fue ponerlos altamente fastidiosos como le ocurrió a Mclaggen que no olvidaba su atracción por Hermione y la perseguía por todo el salón tratando de apartarla de sus amigos; ya pasadas las doce su comportamiento empeoro hasta el punto de tomar a la chica por un brazo para obligarla a bailar con el originándose un forcejeo entre ambos; Severus que tenía rato conteniéndose se envaro al verlo y casi corrió en dirección a ellos seguido de Remus pero fue detenido por Minerva con un "_No te preocupes Severus que yo me encargo, no le va a pasar nada quédate aquí", _y es que tal como le recomendó Lupin hablo con Albus y ella y ahora todos los profesores se mantenían alerta cuidando de las dos chicas. Tampoco es que sin la intervención de un docente la agresión hubiese pasado a mayores porque sus amigos al percatarse arremetieron contra Mclaggen obligándolo a soltarla y la colocaron detrás de ellos quedando como una barrera protectora imposible de pasar; en realidad la aparición de Minerva junto con Remus solo evito que los chicos le partieran la cara. Los profesores lo amonestaron y lo obligaron a retirarse de la fiesta y todo continuo en paz.

A la una de la mañana se nombraron los ganadores del concurso quedando un chico de Rawenclaw por su disfraz perfecto de centauro (con sus cuartos traseros y una hermosa cola que se movía sola) y por las chicas Hermione como Poison Ivi. Fueron declarados reyes de Halloween, bailaron una pieza juntos y después siguieron disfrutando hasta las tres de la mañana cuando se terminó oficialmente la recepción y los alumnos se retiraron a sus dormitorios. A petición de Minerva ambas chicas se quedaron al final y las llevo al despacho de Severus donde este y Lupin las esperaban para conversar de asuntos serios; no puso reparos en dejarlas ahí solas para que después los maestros las escoltaran, eso si es que terminaban de hablar antes del amanecer lo cual era poco probable; ella sabía de algunos puntos de la reunión y se imaginaba que se extenderían bastante.

La realidad era que aunque tenían que hablarles eso solo lo utilizaron de excusa para quedarse a solas cada uno con su novia en sus respectivos dominios.

- Estas muy hermosa Hermione, te ves enigmática y deslumbrante, ese color de cabello te sienta bien cariño, me pregunto tus intenciones; tú también estas bella Ginny

- Es cierto acapararon las miradas. Te ves como una gatica muy juguetona amor, la verdad ambas se ven encantadoramente seductoras, alguna razón en particular en la escogencia de sus atuendos señoritas

- La verdad creo que ninguna entiende a que se refieren –Ginny lo decía con cara de inocente mientras su amiga negaba con la cabeza -

- Si claro, y Severus y yo somos un par de Trolls

- Que la intuitiva Weasley y la sabelotodo Granger no comprendan es algo que nadie creería. Ustedes se arreglaron para jugar con fuego. Tu Ginny llevas un traje excesivamente sugerente capaz de hacer hervir la sangre a cualquier hombre, y tu querida con ese vestidito invitas a querer probar el veneno de tu cuerpo. Una quiere que el lobo la caze y la otra que le apliquen antídotos para sus deseos ¿nos equivocamos?

- Quizás sí, quizás no; eso lo tendrán que averiguar –Hermione los veía con suficiencia-

- Míralas como se entretienen retándonos Remus, me parece que nos consideran unos hombres fáciles capaz de caer ante cualquier tentación

- Subestiman nuestra fortaleza señoritas, aunque les voy a reconocer que sus apuestas son fuertes

- Entonces valió la pena el tiempo de preparación, sabes Ginny yo creo que lo que necesitan es admirarnos mejor ahora que están cerca, tú que opinas

- Concuerdo contigo amiga, vamos a hacerle un desfile para que tenga mejor una perspectiva de las cosas –con mucho descaro ambas se pasearon por el despacho dando vueltas y posando-

- Ven acá venenosa y quédate quieta que no soy de piedra –la tomo por la cintura y beso su cabello- y se te olvida que Remus está presente

- Y tú gata no provoques –también la abrazo- que no necesito la luna para que el lobo aparezca y Severus te mira

- Que más quisiera que no fueras tan duro, y Rem no tiene ojos para mi

- Y Severus no me mira tonto, lo que deberías es mostrarme a lunático

- Es que ustedes tomaron licor que están tan desinhibidas

- Ni una gota amor, es que ustedes nos ponen así, es su culpa y responsabilidad –Hermione se lo dijo mientras besaba su mandíbula-

- ¿Ah sí?, me alegra pero ya te dije que te quedes quieta

- Murciélago aburrido

- No es el único, Remus si te sigues tensando así te da algo

- Es que tu papel de gata cariñosa es excesivo en público cariño, Severus no tienes una poción para darles

- Quizás una tranquilizante las calme y les baje la lívido

- Es que no podemos demostrar los felices que estamos con ustedes, aquí nadie nos ve y podemos celebrar con nuestros novios – Ginny no podía dejar de sonreír-

- Parece que la fiesta las dejo de un muy buen humor, me contenta –Remus acariciaba la mejilla de su novia-

- Amabas disfrutaron mucho de la fiesta me parece

- Claro Severus y ustedes también ¿no?

- La verdad querida que no, sobre todo cuando cierto estudiante se puso agresivo

- No fue para tanto estoy bien

- Eso lo determinare yo

- Ves no pasa nada –le dijo cuándo la tomo del brazo examinándola, lo que no se espero era que bajara el mitón y lo que allí se encontraría-

- ¡Con que no fue para tanto, te dejo marcada, mañana ese insolente estúpido va a responder ante mí!

- No Severus que Minerva la vea y ella se encargué, recuerda lo que hablamos –Lupin fue el que intervino-

- Más le vale que el castigo sea ejemplar –estaba realmente molesto-

- Sev por favor no te molestes él siempre me ha fastidiado y lo de hoy seguro fue el alcohol, en sus cabales no creo que se hubiese atrevido –ella estaba entre sus brazos tratando de calmarlo-

- Tus suposiciones no me bastan, no entiendes lo peligroso que pudo ser si en vez de allí te hubiese esperado en un lugar solitario sin nadie que lo controlara, lo lamento Hermione pero no me voy a arriesgar a que te suceda algo de nuevo, te guste o no a partir de ahora te voy a vigilar de cerca siempre, y en caso de que yo no pueda lo hará Remus o Minerva; y esto señoritas aplica a las dos sin discusión

- ¿Y a mí porque?

- Porque ni él ni yo nos tomamos su seguridad a la ligera y a ti Ginny por si no lo has notado también te han estado acechando

- A ver si entiendo, como al parecer somos más populares a ustedes les ha dado un ataque y ahora marcaran su territorio para que nadie se acerque ¿es así?

- ¡No Ginny es que no lo entienden! ¡Ustedes tienen las más mínima idea de lo que fue para Severus y para mi encontrarlas ensangrentadas y heridas, verlas en el estado que quedaron! ¡No han pensado en como nos afectó, en que nos aterra que algo las vuelva a dañar, que alguien las agreda en la forma en que Ronald lo hizo contigo Hermione! ¡No es cuestión de celos! –trato de no gritarles pero aun así su voz denotaba su frustración y molestia-

- Rem yo… yo no… nunca imagine que lo que me paso te… te afectara tanto

- Ginny te amo como podría ser diferente –la abrazo para confortarla pues estaba temblando-, quizás es un poco de paranoia lo que ambos tenemos, necesitamos tiempo para superar lo que paso; somos fuertes porque ustedes nos necesitan lo que no significa que seamos inmunes. Hermione siento haberme alterado y recordarte lo que sufriste

- No pasa nada tranquilo. –ella estaba temblando antes la mención- Sev de verdad tienes miedo de que se repita

- Cariño nunca te he dicho esto pero para mí fue como estar allí siendo un espectador impotente. Las imágenes que vi en tu cabeza se me gravaron, se convirtieron en pesadillas que no me dejan descansar, solo lo hago si te tengo segura entre mis brazos; y en estas semanas viendo como te asedian mis temores se incrementaron. No te niego que me dieron celos pero es el miedo a ser incapaz de protegerte de nuevo lo que me hace actuar así, me carcome la culpa por no haber estado a tu lado

- No amor nada fue tu culpa, ninguno de nosotros somos culpables solo víctimas y a ti te pudieron matar, también estuviste en peligro. Creo que esto del cambio de imagen fue mala idea, perdóname –ahora sí que estaba alterada y llorando sin control-

- No lo fue, no llores tú lo necesitabas para mejorar e igual los hombres te miran porque eres hermosa, yo no tengo nada que reprocharte, me gusta mucho ese cambio créeme. Creo que el punto más importante es que hemos tratado de dejarlo atrás intentando simplemente olvidar y con eso no se soluciona nada, lo que tenemos que hacer es superarlo sacándonos de adentro todo lo que nos afecta porque si no lo hacemos no podremos avanzar. Remus y yo lo hemos estado hablando y esta conversación pensábamos tenerla con ustedes pronto solo que no hoy; supongo que todo se precipito y ahora hay que asumirlo

- Hemos sido unas desconsideradas olvidando que no son de piedra y que también sufrieron, unas tontas inconscientes

- No es cierto Ginny solo se han visto superadas por los hechos y han actuado de la mejor manera que han podido, para ustedes ha sido más sencillo apartarlo de sus mentes dándose una tregua, pero eso no puede durar mucho tiempo, sino se creara un efecto bola de nieve. De todas formas los errores los hemos cometidos todos reprimiéndonos en cuanto a lo que verdaderamente pensamos y sentimos, pero eso se acaba hoy, si necesitan llorar, gritar o lo que sea a la hora que sea aquí estamos. Tienen que prometer que no se detendrán a pensar si nos afecta o no y solo lo harán

- Eso suena bien Remus pero y ustedes, como los ayudamos Ginny y yo, no sería justo que no fuera reciproco

- Podrían empezar amor por no oponerse a que las vigilemos, sentirlas segura ayuda mucho. Y si tenemos que desahogarnos lo haremos con ustedes sin ocultarles nada

- Me parece bien, sinceridad ante todo y nos ayudamos –Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus-

- Y ya que estamos aquí y nos comprometimos a eso, te parece Severus si les decimos la noticia

- Es lo más lógico llegados a este punto

- ¿Qué pasa Sev?

- Ayer Kingsley no aviso que el juicio de Ronald comienza en tres semanas, lo acusaran de agresión, conspiración y traición. Se ventilara con detalles todo lo que paso y ambas tendrán que testificar con exactitud lo que les hicieron, y no solo ese día sino los problemas con él desde el inicio

- ¡QUE no, no por favor, no pueden obligarme a pasar por la humillación de contar las aberraciones que me hizo NO ES JUSTO!

- Hermione cielo tranquilízate, aún falta para eso y veremos como hacer todo menos doloroso y vergonzoso, además no será un juicio publico

- ¡Yo tampoco quiero tener que decir todo, Remus mi familia no sabe lo que esos pervertidos me hicieron, solo se los dije a ustedes tres, no quiero que nadie lo sepa van a sufrir más!

- Ginny cálmate tú también, lo que dijo Severus aplica para las dos, los más probable es que no sea necesario, hablaremos con Kingsley para saber cómo será el proceso y nosotros las prepararemos y Albus intervendrá de ser preciso, ya amor no sufras, un paso a la vez

- Remus tiene razón no nos precipitemos preocupándonos sin conocer todos los detalles. No queríamos hablar con ustedes hoy para no arruinarles lo bien que estaban después de la fiesta. Se lo dijimos a Minerva como excusa para quedarnos a solas sin despertar sospechas, y ahora creo que lo mejor es seguir con ese plan

- Sev por favor déjame quedarme contigo a dormir

- Amor no te acabo de decir que eso era lo que buscábamos, quizás debí aclarar que no era los cuatro en el mismo sitio

- Eso significa Rem que hoy no tengo que dormir sola

- Sí cariño, esta noche te quedas conmigo, así que nosotros nos vamos y ustedes dos descansen

- Hablamos mañana Remus, dulces sueños Ginny

- Buenas noches para los dos también

- Oye creo que sería conveniente que alguna de las dos busque a la otra en la mañana y nos fuéramos juntas a mi dormitorio

- Excelente idea amiga, el que se despierte primero que avise al otro para coordinarnos

- Quedamos así entonces, adiós

La gatica partió con su lobo a su habitación y la venenosa se quedó feliz con el hombre que elabora antídotos para todo, incluso para su corazón herido. Mañana tendrían que empezar a preocuparse pero al menos por unas horas dejarían ir todo y se entregarían a ese pedacito de felicidad que la vida les ofrecía.


	23. 23 Expuestas

**Hola a todos. Gracias a Paty, Always, Tequila y el Guest que me dejaron sus comentarios sobre el capitulo anterior. Un millon por no abandonarme y a quienes me agregaron como favorito o me siguen. Querido Guest si me das un nombre quizas pueda cumplir tus deseos de patear a Ron.**

**Como siempre recuerden que acepto sugerencias, y quisiera pedirles su opinion de si el fict esta siendo un poco canson o vamos bien, es que parece que algunos no estan ya muy interesados, solo por saber.**

**Bueno ahora si disfruten del capitulo**

**XOXO**

**XXIII. EXPUESTAS**

La verdad es que esa noche apenas y descansaron a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus novios por conseguirlo. Ellos tenían razón en que para aguantar el dolor de todo al llegar al colegio ellas sin pensarlo comenzaron actuar como si lo ocurrido no fue más que una pesadilla olvidada; fue una acción inconsciente de sus mentes para protegerse, un instinto de auto preservación muy eficaz en su momento pero ciertamente condenado a terminar. Como todos el domingo se despertaron muy tarde en la mañana y fue casi al mediodía cuando llegaron al dormitorio de la premio anual camufladas con la capa de Harry que Severus le pidió prestada para tal fin.

Ahora que estaban juntas y solas comenzaron a fluir todos los miedos contenidos por los recuerdos y todos los nervios de tener que decir en voz alta a otros lo vivido. Entendieron que no podrían superarlo hasta darle un cierre real y definitivo a ese capítulo en sus vidas. Tenían que resistir, ser fuertes, sobreponerse y aprender de la experiencia. Ellos tenían razón en que no estarían solas y Ginny además tenía que pensar en su familia que no solo sufrían por ella sino porque el causante de todo era uno de sus integrantes. Bajaron a comer y después fueron a la lechuzeria a enviar una carta a los Weasley de parte de las dos; no se asombraron con tropezar casualmente con Remus que las acompaño y después las dejo en compañía de sus otros amigos en el lago. Lo de que controlarían todos sus movimientos no era broma y ellas se sentían muy agradecidas por ello, no es que pensaran que el castillo no era seguro sino que las habían atacado en lugares inverosímiles para ellas, así que siendo sinceras tenían miedo que algo les ocurriera.

La manifestación de su estado de tensión se demostró cuando caminaban por el castillo y un rubio apareció ante ellas.

- Granger podemos hablar

- Que quieres Mclaggen, no fue suficiente con lo que hiciste en la fiesta –la voz de Hermione sonaba firme pero su cuerpo temblaba-

- Precisamente de eso quería conversar, por favor solo unas palabras

- Di lo que quieres y vete

- Solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, fue totalmente inadecuado e injustificado, actué como un patán y de verdad que lo lamento. Me han hecho entender que si no cambio mis actitudes y olvido mi estúpido ego terminare arruinando mi vida y la de otros. Ya es hora de madurar y poner los pies en la tierra, he sido un engreído y un egocéntrico, no soy mejor que nadie, por el contrario he sido peor que muchos. Estoy consciente que mi presencia te repele y lo entiendo y créeme que después de lo que hoy me enseñaron hasta yo mismo me doy asco. De todo corazón discúlpame Hermione no volveré a molestarte más. Eso es todo lo que quería decir

- Jamás pensé oír esas palabras de ti, que fue lo que paso que te hizo cambiar

- Me pusieron en el lugar de los demás es todo, sufrí en mis carnes las estupideces que cometía con otros. Una visión así pone todo en perspectiva y si eso no te cambia entonces solo eres un desgraciado sin remedio y sin corazón. Afortunadamente no lo soy; no te digo todo esto por presión y ni estoy mintiendo, de hecho no podría porque tome veritaserum puedes preguntarle a Snape

- Que tiene que ver el profesor Snape en todo esto

- Él fue uno de los que se reunió conmigo, ese hombre es admirable y muy inteligente. Bueno ahora me retiro y no te incomodo más, adiós Hermione

El chico siguió su camino mientras ellas se quedaron estáticas en su sitio como si estuvieran pegadas al piso asombradas por lo ocurrido. Solo reaccionaron cuando Severus y Remus aparecieron.

- Hermione estas bien

- Mclaggen se disculpó –fue lo único que pudo decir-

- Lo sé, escuchamos todo

- Como hiciste para que uno de los mayores estúpidos y arrogantes del castillo actuara así, ¿le echaste un imperio?

- Como crees, simplemente fue como él te dijo, tuvimos una plática y una pequeña sesión de realismo, digamos que fue una terapia de shock para que evolucionara

- No me vas a decir que hicieron verdad

- No, no es algo que tengan que saber

- Gracias –y sin más se puso a llorar-

- Hermione amor que pasa, tranquila estoy aquí…. ¡Remus! –le grito a su amigo que estaba detrás porque Ginny tuvo la misma reacción-

- Ginny que sucede

- No puedo sacarme de la mente a esos tipos, desde anoche todo volvió y siento mucha rabia ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto, soy su hermana?

Mientras ella casi gritaba Hermione solo lloraba cada vez más. Ambas sufrieron un ataque de histeria y las llevaron a la enfermería donde les dieron un calmante, afortunadamente no consiguieron a nadie en el camino. Cuando ambas se calmaron se negaron a hablar diciendo que ahora no podían y solo le hicieron la petición a Minerva de que dejara a Ginny trasladarse a la habitación de Hermione de forma permanente, ninguna quería estar sola pero tampoco en el dormitorio de su casa; por supuesto que no se negó y se encargó que las cosas de la chica fueran trasladadas inmediatamente por lo que al salir de la enfermería pudieron irse directo a dormir.

La siguiente semana estuvieron más tranquilas y ocupadas con sus clases. Como lo prometieron hablaron con sus novios pero no fueron los únicos en ayudarlas, Minerva y Poppy también supieron entenderlas y consolarlas. De sus amigos estudiantes el único que sabía lo ocurrido en vacaciones era Harry, a él también le informaron sobre el juicio y entendía perfectamente el estado de ansiedad de sus amigas, por eso no era raro verlos a los tres solos en muchas ocasiones reunidos con rostros serios; inclusive cuando estaba con Anne a veces parecía ausente y ella se lo dijo.

- Harry que te sucede no me estas escuchando y llevas días distante y preocupado

- Lo siento Anne es que en estos momentos están ocurriendo cosas que a veces no sé cómo manejar, están volviendo cosas del pasado, cosas sin finiquitar

- Quizás si me dices te puedo ayudar

- Quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo, lo prometí, es algo muy serio y no me concierne solo a mi

- Están involucradas Ginny y Hermione cierto, ambas están muy nerviosas y se la pasan en el dormitorio de Hermione donde ahora duermen ambas

- Sí pero no son las únicas, estoy seguro que si pudiera contártelo me ayudarías pero es imposible sin la aprobación de todos

- Me parece que es algo muy malo y grande si involucra a tanta gente y hay tanto misterio

- Es realmente espantoso, es algo que nunca debió suceder, que nos ha marcado a todos

- ¿Peor que Voldemort?

- Para nosotros mucho peor porque algo así nunca se espera

- Si no puedes contarme lo respeto pero entonces dime como te ayudo, que puedo hacer

- Seguir a mi lado, no dejarme solo y por todos los grandes magos Anne intenta no traicionarme nunca; tenemos poco tiempo conociéndonos pero ya eres alguien importante para mí y no se cuánto resistiría que eso sucediera dos veces

- Veo que sea lo que sea te hirió mucho, sabes que tengo la creencia de no hacer promesas pero puedo decirte Harry Potter que no traicionare tu amistad ni ningún sentimiento que alberguemos los dos, que te lo demostrare con hechos y que soy digna de tu confianza

- Gracias Anne me basta con eso. Sería muy descabellado preguntarte si yo soy digno de ser tu novio

- No lo es, y sí Harry eres digno

- ¿Entonces me aceptas Anne?, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí Harry quiero serlo

No hablaron más y sellaron el comienzo de su relación con un beso. Aunque la chica no tenía ni idea de que podría estar sucediendo tenía sus métodos para reconfortarlo y esos lo hacían sentir muy bien.

Faltaban dos semanas para el comienzo del juicio y todos se mentalizaban para cuando tuvieran que testificar. Severus converso con Kingsley para saber cómo sería el procedimiento y para pedirle que las narraciones de los ataques a las chicas no tuvieran que ser tan detallado, acordaron lo necesario y en base a eso comenzaron a prepararse.

Era inevitable como le expuso a las jóvenes que tuvieran que relatar como sucedió todo de principio a fin pero puesto que solo tres conocían ciertos detalles de lo de Ginny pensaban que si era su decisión podría omitirlos refiriéndose solo a la tortura. En cuanto a Hermione todo sería más difícil; dentro de los cargos se encontraba el de asalto sexual con tentativa de violación y el ministerio poseía los informes médicos que lo constataban debido a las lesiones en su zona íntima. Ella tendría que armarse de valor para confirmarlo y quizás solo pudiese obviar el contarlo con detalles extremos. A fin de preservar un poco su intimidad el juicio seria a puertas cerradas y se estaban tomando todas las medidas para evitar fuga de información. Ahora, si se podría mantener en secreto todo el asunto de los ataques era otra cosa. Hasta ahora nadie sabía de la implicación de Weasley pero en los juicios a sus cómplices era más que factible que se mencionara ese nombre aunque lo evitarían centrándose solo en sus acciones y no en el origen ni en su facilitador.

A Minerva se le ocurrió la idea de que para prepararlas mejor realizaran un simulacro del juicio donde las interrogarían y ellos medirían sus respuestas y hasta donde eran capaces de soportar. Eso no era garantía de lo que pudiera pasar en el real, pero era mejor que nada. Para todos lo más complicado era la parte de las muchachas porque Severus, Remus y Harry estaban más que listos y ansiosos por contar todo y que Ronald recibiera su castigo. Ellas con el trascurso de los días estaban más retraídas y nerviosas y era frecuente que por las noches alguien tuviera que ir a la habitación a darles una poción para dormir. La verdad es que el estrés los tenía a todos con los nervios de punta y el humor extremadamente agrio, ni siquiera el buen Remus se contenía y sus alumnos por primera vez vieron al agradable mago destilar veneno puro; nadie quería cruzarse con ellos y hasta las fans de Snape realizaron una retirada.

Faltaba una semana para el juicio y todo continuaba igual. Una mañana Hermione y Ginny salieron de su habitación dispuesta a ir a desayunar pero no habían dado ni diez pasos cuando Remus y Minerva las interceptaron y las llevaron a la dirección para una reunión cosa que ya era común, pero algo en sus semblantes les advirtió que esta vez sería distinto. Al llegar estaban además del director el ministro, Harry, el sr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie y Severus quien era el que tenía el rostro más desencajado con los ojos que echaban chispas de pura furia. Mal síntoma, toda la escena pintaba muy mal.

- Buenos días señoritas lamento tener que reunirlas a estas horas pero algo muy serio ha ocurrido, por favor siéntense

- Me lo imagino por la cara de todos. Ahora que sucedió director –Ginny parecía la única capaz de hablar-

- Ustedes saben que hemos empleado todos los recursos a fin de evitar la verdad tras los sucedido a los aquí presentes y que lo hemos conseguido con éxito hasta ahora, pero sabíamos que había la posibilidad de que se produjera una filtración

- ¿Nos está queriendo decir que alguien sabe todo?

- No solo alguien señorita Weasley, muchos, el profeta consiguió una fuente y esta mañana han salido unos amplios reportajes, nos ha sido imposible evitar su distribución

- ¡COMO QUE SALIÓ EN EL PROFETA! ¿QUE DICE? –ahora sí que Hermione hablo-

- Es mejor que lo vean ustedes –el director les entrego uno de los ejemplares-

Al tomarlo en la primera plana se veía una foto de del ministro con el titular "_Lo que el Ministerio quiso ocultar de los ataques a los héroes, aquí toda la verdad"_. Abajo aparecía otra de Ronald con el escrito _"El porqué de la desaparición del supuesto Héroe. Aquí les decimos donde esta"._ Otra mostrando al trio de Oro _"Ya no más Trio. La traición que nadie esperaba"._ Y una de los Weasley _"El horror que golpea a la familia. Ni ellos escaparon"._ Después de ver eso comenzaron a leer todos los reportajes y a medida que avanzaban el color de sus rostros pasaba desde el blanco, siguiendo con el rojo para terminar con el verde. Era demasiado espantoso; contaba como Ronald fue el que orquesto todo realizando el personalmente la agresión en contra de Hermione y pasando información a hombres lobos, mortifagos y magos oscuros para que se encargaran del resto, sin importarle la suerte de su propia hermana que también fue una víctima; además de ser el responsable indirecto de la destrucción de las casas de su familia.

La palabra traidor era el adjetivo más bonito que empleaban en su contra. Lo único medianamente bueno era que la información no incluía ni el intento de violación pero dando detalles de cómo la chica ingreso gravemente herida a San Mungo después de recibir varias maldiciones y una brutal paliza al mejor estilo muggle, ni la muerte de sus padres. Y también explicaban que Ginny recibió varias maldiciones incluyendo la cruciatus y que en un principio se temió por su estabilidad mental. Las explicaciones eran muy detalladas y daban a entender que incluso habían tenido acceso a sus historiales médicos. De lo de los hombres fuera de que a Harry y Severus trataron de asesinarlos no decía más, y de Remus solo que fueron hombres lobos resentidos que lo dejaron en muy mal estado. Ni que decir que ellas al terminar estaban llorando indignadas.

- El profeta lo leen los alumnos y a esta hora todo el comedor debe estar comentándolo –Hermione lo dijo con un hilo de voz-

- Es cierto, por eso evite que fueran allá y entenderíamos que prefirieran mantenerse aisladas hasta que pase la conmoción inicial. De todas maneras debo decirles que sería un grave error evitar a sus amigos que seguro desean brindarles su apoyo, y recuerden que ustedes no hicieron nada malo y no tienen de que avergonzarse

- ¡Como que no si fue el estúpido de mi hermano el causante. Esto es una humillación para para mi familia!

- Creo Arthur que deberías informarle a tu hija la situación

- Ginny tesoro cuando vi el periódico nosotros partimos inmediatamente para acá pero tu madre nos informó hace un rato que varias personas del ministerio la han contactado para expresarnos su apoyo y ha recibido algunas cartas de otros magos en la misma tónica. Nadie nos culpa de lo sucedido todo lo contrario así que tú no debes sentirte mal en ese aspecto. El mismo profeta lo dice muy claro, nosotros fuimos blanco de sus acciones y sufrimos las consecuencias de su mala cabeza

- ¡Pero esos papá son adultos, aquí lo que hay en abundancia son adolescentes idiotas! ¡Los de Slytherin se van a dar banquete con esto, ya me imagino las formas en que nos van a denigrar!

- Ningún alumno de mi casa hará eso so pena de expulsión. ¿Crees Ginevra que yo permitiría algo así?, y ellos no son tan estúpidos mi nombre también aparece. Al salir de aquí habrá una reunión con el alumnado en el comedor e inmediatamente después la tendré yo con mi casa. Créeme que nadie se atreverá a molestarlas y estoy seguro que a pesar de las ideas que ustedes puedan tener sobre ellos, esto lo ven como algo demasiado rastrero, en Slytherin la amistad es una hermandad sagrada y el respeto y cuidado a la familia más, o es que no recuerdan lo que tuvo que hacer Draco para proteger a la suya. Que Ronald deliberadamente los haya atacado es inconcebible con la buena familia que tiene

- Sé que tú no lo permitirías es solo que pienso que algunos por venganza se aprovecharían

- No lo harán a menos que deseen dejar de estudiar aquí, ya lo hable con el director, no tolerare ninguna afrenta en contra de nadie. ¿Hermione quieres un poco de agua? –la chica había permanecido en silencio solo llorando-

- Sí por favor… Si ya publicaron esto ¿creen que puedan saber el resto y hacerlo público? ¿Alguien sabe si tienen información de los de mis padres?

- Ya el ministerio intervino en el profeta y están realizando las averiguaciones de cómo obtuvieron la información, de todas formas quédate tranquila que si intentan publicar algo más ya saben que irán presos porque es información confidencial clasificada; ellos no se van a arriesgar. Lo único es que yo como ministro debo hacer una declaración oficial sobre la que estamos trabajando y decidiremos hasta donde confirmar o desmentir

- Entiendo, pero me parece estúpido llegados a este punto desmentir algo si es verdad; si los Weasley están recibiendo apoyo que más da exponer a Ronald, sinceramente intentar protegerlo me molesta en demasía. No quiero que salga nueva información, pero… en parte me siento mejor de no tener que seguir fingiendo cada vez que preguntan por el

- Hermione tiene algo de razón, no me agrada el estar expuesta, pero por lo menos así no indagaran más donde esta y la razón de su desaparición, cada vez que alguien lo intenta me pone los nervios de punta; y hay cosas que es inútil negar

- Hermione nadie trata de protegerlo solo evitar situaciones incomodas para los involucrados

- Las razones las sabemos Kingsley y todos acordamos en su momento que era lo mejor, pero ellas tienen razón, mientras nosotros soportamos la presión él aunque encerrado se le sigue tratando como héroe y no se lo merece, ante los ojos del mundo Ronald ha seguido siendo una de las mejores personas cuando no lo es, y parte de su castigo debería ser su degradación social , quitarle lo que más quiere, su estatus de súper estrella, eso lo va a molestar más que pasar su vida en la prisión

- Creo que todos entendimos el punto, solo haremos control de daños y respecto al castigo Harry tiene razón, eso realmente lo enfurecerá

- Bien ya que están informados y se han tomado algunas decisiones, debemos continuar con la rutina. Las dos primeras horas de clases han sido suspendidas para hablar con el alumnado, supongo que ustedes no desean estar presentes

- Yo no director, ¿Herms?

- Yo tampoco

- Director si me da su permiso prefiero irme a volar un rato para despejarme

- Entonces dos profesores las escoltaran a su habitación señoritas y Harry tienes permiso

- No quiero ir allí, será el primer sitio donde nos buscaran

- Hermione nadie puede entrar sin la contraseña

- ¡Dije que no quiero ir Severus, los voy a sentir afuera, van a insistir y no tengo ni la paciencia ni el aguante para eso, no me puedes entender!

- ¡Yo tampoco quiero!

- Es comprensible, quizás la enfermería sería mejor

- ¡Pero director como se le ocurre, cualquiera puede entrar a esa área eso es peor, maldita sea es que en este bestial castillo no hay sitio donde podamos estar sin ser molestadas!, ¿esas son las mejores opciones? –Granger maldiciendo delante de ellos, estaban en shock-

- Albus yo me encargo. Si no hay inconveniente ambas pueden quedarse en mi despacho y habitaciones anexas, a nadie se le ocurrirá ir allí y son suficientemente privadas. Y necesitaría cancelar mis clases por hoy para monitorearlas

- Por ahora en el estado que están seria los mejor Albus, ¿Hermione linda te parece esa solución?

- Sí profesora Mcgonagall, allí estaremos cómodas ¿o prefieres otra cosa Ginny?

- No, estoy de acuerdo

- Yo las acompaño y me quedo hasta que Severus vuelva, no soy jefe de casa así que no hay problema

- Decidido entonces, Remus las llevara y el resto iremos al comedor

- Papá seguro que ustedes estarán bien

- No te preocupes tesoro, ya te lo dije nadie nos juzga, tus hermanos y yo iremos ahora a nuestros respectivos trabajos sin problema

- Está bien

Cada quien partió a su lugar. Por supuesto que las noticias del profeta se habían regado como pólvora en el comedor y se les indico a los alumnos que nadie podía retirarse hasta tanto no llegara el director. Al hacer acto de presencia todos callaron inmediatamente y por primera vez no hubo nadie que no prestara atención. El discurso que dio Dumbledore fue conciso. Era cierto que Ronald Weasley estaba detenido en Azkaban por los hechos nombrados en el diario; en poco tiempo se realizaría el juicio para determinar su culpabilidad o no y hasta tanto ocurriera todos debían abstenerse de realizar conjeturas y de incomodar a los involucrados con cualquier clase de preguntas. Todos los alumnos se reunirían con sus jefes de casas en sus dormitorios y las clases se reanudarían en el segundo bloque de la mañana. Y dicho esto todos salieron.

En el despacho de Severus se respiraba una tensa calma como la que precede a las tormentas. Remus les hablaba pero ellas nada respondían. Ginny estaba temblando entre sus brazos y Hermione sentada en un sillón agarraba los apoya brazos como si su vida dependiera de eso; estaba seria y lloraba silenciosamente con la mirada en un punto fijo cualquiera. Más de una hora tardo Snape en regresar y en todo ese tiempo ni se movió como si fuera una estatua, algo que no vaticinaba nada bueno. Cuando su novio entro no voltio ni respondió ninguna de sus preguntas, parecía muy concentrada y después de diez minutos empezó el tornado.

- ¿Remus no ha dicho nada desde que la trajiste?

- Ninguna de las dos, sé que viven porque lloran y respiran y la verdad me estoy desesperando

- Hermione mírame… por favor pequeña habla… ¡Maldición Hermione Jane Granger reacciona de una vez!

- NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO

- ¡Entonces di lo que pasa por tu cabeza me estas volviendo loco, y tú también Ginevra. Se les olvido lo que hablamos en este mismo lugar después de la fiesta, si siguen guardándose lo que piensan se van a colapsar!

- ES QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR, LO QUIERO ES… ES…. AGHHHHHHH –sin decir nada más se paró y comenzó a dar patadas al sillón, a la mesa y a literalmente romper todo lo que atrapaba en sus manos, en resumen a destrozar el despacho-

- ¡Hermione tranquila!

- No Remus déjala, eso es lo que necesita para drenar

- ES VERDAD LA RABIA QUE TENEMOS NO LA PODEMOS SACAR CON PALABRAS ES DEMASIADA –y fue Ginny quien reacciono y comenzó primero a golpear a su novio en el pecho con sus manos hasta que la soltó para luego imitar a su amiga-

- MALDITO INFELIZ TODOS ESTOS AÑOS APOYÁNDOLO –cada palabra iba acompañada de un golpe o algo que arrojaba-

- SOY SU SANGRE Y NI ESO LO DETUVO COMO PUDO

- HASTA LLEGUE A QUERERLO COMO ALGO MAS

- HACER SUFRIR ASÍ A SU FAMILIA

- AGUANTE TODOS SU BERRINCHES

- LOS LLEVO PARA QUE ME CAZARAN COMO UN ANIMAL –a estas alturas Remus y Severus se encontraban pegados a la puerta resguardados por un hechizo a la espera que todo terminara-

- TODOS SUS DESPLANTES

- NO LE IMPORTO EL DOLOR QUE SENTIRÍA CON CADA MALDICIÓN

- SU ABANDONO DURANTE LA MISIÓN

- LAS CASAS QUEMADAS

- Y COMO ME PAGA

- ESOS DESGRACIADOS MANOSEÁNDOME

- GOLPEÁNDOME, HUMILLÁNDOME

- DIVIRTIÉNDOSE CONMIGO

- TOCÁNDOME SIN MI PERMISO

- DICIÉNDOME COCHINADAS

- INTENTANDO VIOLARME

- ME DEJARON TIRADA COMO UNA COSA

- MANCILLÁNDOME

- ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO

- ES EL CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES

- NO TIENE PERDÓN

- TE ODIO DESGRACIADO

Eso continúo hasta que ya no hubo que romper y estaban demasiado exhaustas para patear los muebles y seguir gritando. Al final cayeron arrodilladas en el piso y entonces sus novios las abrazaron para que terminaran de purgar con lágrimas todo su dolor e impotencia y la rabia desapareciera. Casi se quedaron dormidas apoyadas en ellos y fue la señal para trasladarlas al dormitorio donde las dejaron reposar en la cama de Severus. Cuando volvían al despacho alguien llamo y al abrir se encontraron con Minerva que al pasar se quedó pasmada ante el espectáculo. Nada se libró.

- Por Merlín me pueden explicar que paso aquí

- Las chicas Minerva, explotaron, esta fue su forma de desahogarse

- ¿Y ustedes las dejaron?

- Que querías que hiciéramos, que las amarráramos y siguieran reprimidas. Esto fue lo mejor

- ¿Y dónde están?

- Durmiendo en mi habitación quedaron agotadas. Más tarde les pediré comida y antes que lo preguntes no sé cuánto tiempo se quedaran aquí, eso depende de su estado cuando despierten, no deben estar solas, y al menos por ahora necesitan supervisión constante no me pienso arriesgar a que ocurra ningún incidente. Mejor Minerva ocúpate de Potter, estoy seguro que el también necesita liberarse

- Lo hare, ustedes deberían arreglar esto, parece que un ciclón aterrizo aquí

Snape tenía razón y Harry al igual que sus amigas necesitaba descargar y encontró la forma volando como dijo al director con el añadido de que golpeaba bludgers con todas sus fuerzas. Desde abajo lo veía la profesora Sinistra por órdenes del director. Tras más de dos horas descendió a tierra con apenas fuerzas para caminar y tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería para atender el hombro derecho dislocado. Él no se opuso a quedarse allí y le pidió a la enfermera que solo dejara entrar a Anne en caso de que a la chica se le ocurriera ir a buscarlo.

El resto de los estudiantes pasaron el día en sus clases normales aunque nadie se concentraba. Todos buscaban a sus tres compañeros implicados sin que hubiera rastros de ellos y empezaron las conjeturas por sus ausencias. Que si los habían llevado al ministerio; que si el director les había dado una excepción para que se fueran a sus casas hasta el juicio; que quizás ya no regresarían; que por eso Ginny se había peleado con Lavender que tenía información. Esas y muchas más se comentaban por los pasillos en el almuerzo y la cena. Severus acertó en que a los de su casa les pareció indignante que Weasley después de dárselas de santurrón atentara contra su propia familia y sus mejores amigos "_Si el muy idiota quería ser un oscuro como lo manifiesta después de la guerra. Hay que ser verdaderamente descerebrado" "Mira tú, después de que Granger es la responsable de que el Trol haya aprobado todos los años y de salvarle el pellejo más de una vez igual que Potter venir a hacerles eso. Y después hablan de la lealtad de los Slytherin" "Su familia podrá ser pobre pero son todos valientes y honrados y sus padres se desviven por sus hijos, a una familia así no se le traiciona, no es más que un maldito malagradecido"._

Daba la impresión de que no había una sola persona que no desaprobara los hechos, pero entre todos tres estudiantes eran quienes sentían desesperación por encontrar a sus amigos y novio; Neville, Luna y Anne hablaron con los profesores para saber su paradero y obtuvieron por respuesta que ellos ahora no se encontraban en condiciones de ver a nadie, y que los dejaran tranquilos hasta que fuera el momento oportuno.

Hermione y Ginny durmieron hasta después del mediodía y fueron obligadas a comer por sus novios que no se separaban de su lado. Les dieron las noticias de sus amigos que las buscaban pero ahora no querían verlos, no se sentían preparadas y de Harry la información que se encontraba en la enfermería descansando después de propinar infinidad de golpes a la pelota; ellas no fueron las únicas en descargarse de forma física. Para la cena fue igual, comieron por obligación y después pidieron reunirse con Harry.

- Ustedes dos se ven fatales

- Si claro como si tú te vieras mejor

- Y como se sienten, ya me contaron que le destrozaron el despacho a Severus

- Más livianas y hasta descansadas, menos mal que él no se molestó por el destrozo

- Ginny como crees que él nos diría algo

- Tú eres su novia no yo

- Pero eres una de sus mejores amigas

- Para emparejar deberían hacer lo mismo con Remus

- Que chistoso Potter, sin embargo no es mala idea, ya sabes Herms para la próxima en la oficina de mi novio

- No lo olvidare, intentare contenerme hasta llegar allí –era un avance que hicieran bromas-

- ¿has comido algo?

- No me dejaron opción casi me la metieron a la fuerza

- A nosotras también

- Que has pensado Harry, que vas a hacer

- Creo que lo de hoy lo necesitábamos pero yo no pienso esconderme, mañana retomo mi vida normalmente, y ustedes

- La idea de quedarme en la habitación de Sev es tentadora pero no resuelve nada

- Yo no pienso seguirme quedando en los dominios de tu novio aunque no quiero estar sola, Harry tiene razón si nos ocultamos es como si tuviéramos culpa de algo, es vergonzoso pero nada mas

- Les dijeron que Luna, Anne y Neville han estado buscándonos preocupados

- Sí, también queríamos hablar de eso, ellos son verdaderos amigos y Anne tu novia y nos parece los más justo confiar en ellos y decirles toda la verdad, ¿tú qué opinas?

- Que es lo que deberíamos hacer mañana

- Bien, parece que quedamos así entonces; mañana en el desayuno nos reintegraremos a las actividades, descansa Harry, nosotras nos quedaremos estas noche donde Sev si necesitas algo

- Chao Herms, Ginny que duerman bien

A la mañana antes de entrar en el comedor se encontraron los tres para hacerlo juntos mostrando un frente unido. Las chicas acordaron arreglarse muy bien para demostrar que no se habían venido a menos y caminaron con la frente muy en alto. Por supuesto que todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos en cuanto pusieron un pie en el comedor. Anne, Luna y Neville se pararon y corrieron junto a ellos, los abrazaron intercambiaron unas cortas palabras para indicarles que más tarde les explicarían todo y se sentaron a desayunar en su mesa con el agregado de Anne que no le importó las miradas incrédulas cuando tomada de la mano de Harry comió con los Griffindor.

Fiel a su palabra Severus consiguió que ningún Slytherin hiciera comentario alguno, y el resto de estudiantes aunque los veían y comentaban no los atosigaron a preguntas. Solo los más allegados se acercaron para brindarles apoyo y decir que estarían a su disposición si necesitaban algo, es más, parecían una especie de escolta que mantenían a raya a cualquiera que consideraran tener intenciones de ser impertinente. Solo pudieron reunirse con sus amigos hasta el final del día en el dormitorio de Hermione. Sabían que serían una conversación alto incomoda y no encontraban por donde comenzar.

- Bien creo que comenzare yo –Harry tomo la iniciativa- Lo que han leído en el periódico es cierto

- ¿De verdad Ron los vendió y ataco a Hermione?

- Sí Neville, el paso información a enemigos para que actuaran en nuestra contra y el personalmente se encargó de Herms, todo fue una venganza que orquesto, por eso solo actuaron en contra de quienes él quiso, ese día al menos

- Cuando salió la noticia de que estaban en San Mungo lo hicieron ver como algo menor en el sentido de que era lógico que tomaran represarías en su contra, y cuando les escribimos respondieron que no teníamos que preocuparnos

- Les mentimos Neville porque era lo mejor en ese momento, por los Weasley no queríamos que nadie supiera lo que hizo su hijo

- Y por eso discutieron con Lavender cierto, algo sabe ella

- Sabe que nos atacaron por su culpa y lo de Hermione en parte, pero hay mas

- ¿Qué más?

- Yo no puedo decirlo, eso les corresponde a ellas

- Si no quieren contarnos mas no importa, solo queremos decirles que cuentan con nosotros para lo que sea, no necesitamos explicaciones –Luna agarraba las manos de sus amigas mientras hablaba-

- Lo sabemos Luna y porque confiamos en ustedes es mejor que sepan todo, ya Herms y yo lo hablamos y lo decidimos, solo advertirles que es muy fuerte

Fue Ginny la que comenzó a contar con detalle primero lo ocurrido a Remus, Severus y Harry, para proseguir con su historia particular. Fue muy duro hacerlo; en varias ocasiones se quedó callada buscando aliento para continuar, solo omitió la parte sádica de los tocamientos, pero del resto fue completamente honesta. Cuando termino las caras de sus amigas era un poema; Luna y Anne estaban asombradas y tristes y le dieron apoyo a ella y Harry quien todo el tiempo tenía a su novia de la mano; la cara de Neville era un aparte pues con esa misma maldición torturaron a sus padres hasta la locura y se veía la ira de saber que a su amiga le hicieron lo mismo.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que Hermione lo rompió para hacer su propio relato. En el momento que menciono que Ronald no se contentó con golpearla y maldecirla sino que hizo algo mucha más pervertido atentando contra su honra, tres pares de ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada. Le daba infinita vergüenza decirlo en voz alta pero esto era solo un poco de lo que le tocaría pasar cuando unos desconocidos le preguntaran en el juicio, y la preparación que venía recibiendo la ayudo, por lo que a las preguntas no formuladas y tras una pausa les dijo viéndolos a los ojos que su ex novio estuvo a punto de violarla y aunque no lo hizo se divirtió bastante mancillando su cuerpo de otras formas.

Asco, rabia, incredulidad, repulsión eran algunas de las emociones que se reflejaban en sus tres amigos cuando ella llorando termino de narrar las penurias sufridas. Si en ese instante Ronald pudiera estar al alcance de ellos seguro que si no lo mataban no faltaría mucho. Era demasiada información para procesar y como dijo Ginny todo era muy fuerte.

- No puedo entender en que momento paso de ser un poco estúpido a un completo ser despreciable, como fue capaz, ustedes eran sus mejores amigos y lo de Herms no tiene nombre –Neville los veía con la misma cara con que se enfrentó a Voldemort-

- Siempre supe que Ronald era un acomplejado y un tanto amargado, nunca me gusto del todo pero era su amigo y trataba de no hacer muchos comentarios, aun así que llegara a tanto es… es… no tengo palabras

- Yo no conozco a ese pero si a ustedes y escapa de mi comprensión que alguien pueda ser tan rastrero y miserable como para cometer semejante traición y hechos. Ahora entiendo Harry lo que me pediste el otro día

Se quedaron hasta tarde allí conversando y comieron juntos en el dormitorio, demasiadas emociones los tenían a todos algo débiles y sin una pizca de ánimo. Ya se marchaban los chicos cuando la profesora Mcgonagall llego buscando a las chicas con la cara desencajada.

- Paso algo profesora

- Si Ginny, quiero saber en este instante y no me mientan si alguna de ustedes le lanzo alguna maldición a la señorita Brown, está convertida en un monstruo en la enfermería

- Lo siento profesora fui yo, cuando llegue amenazo con seguir contando lo que sabía así que le hice un maleficio para evitarlo; creo que pensó que con la noticia publicada podía despacharse a gusto y olvido mi advertencia de que pasaría si abría la boca

- Oh Merlín pero niña sabes lo que hiciste, esto es serio Hermione tienes que decir que fue para revertirlo, creo que tendremos que llevarla a San Mungo

- No será necesario profesora, Severus sabe como hacerlo, lo mejor será que vallamos a la enfermería para resolverlo

Las consecuencias del maleficio eran espantosas. Claro que Snape ya estaba allí y sabía perfectamente cual era y quien lo lanzo sin necesidad de que lo explicaran, él fue quien se lo enseño. Cuando su novia entro la miro entre molesto y orgulloso, se acercó y hablaron entre susurros; confirmadas sus creencias comenzó a revertir los daños.

- Asumo director que me expulsara por esto, lo tengo merecido

- Primero podría explicarnos sus razones y que activo la maldición

- Era solo en previsión de que ella siguiera divulgando lo que sabía, y si se activo es porque intento hacerlo

- Ya veo, entonces a pesar de las advertencias que le hicimos a la señorita Brown, ella hoy se dispuso a contar lo que sabe

- Si director, era la única forma, seguro se molestó por lo que todos dicen de… ese… ya sabe y quiso defenderlo hablando de más. El profesor Snape lo puede revertir y no le quedaran secuelas solo el susto, en realidad no es nada grave

- Sus padres podrían molestarse bastante y exigir su expulsión a pesar de tener buenas razones para lo que hizo

- Lo sé y no los culpo pero esa bruta no entiende razones, esta tan cegada que solo le importa creer en él, no hay manera de que nos crea

- Si la hay y la aplicaremos con su consentimiento claro, en cuanto Severus revierta el maleficio

- ¿Cuál?

- Sus recuerdos señorita Granger, creo que lo mejor es mostrárselos

- Es algo radical no cree

- Pero necesario, da su permiso

- Sí, total que podemos perder con intentarlo

Cuando Lavender estuvo en condiciones entro al pensadero junto a Hermione, solo ella vería lo sucedido nadie más. Cuando salieron la rubia solo pedía perdón a la chica y lloraba desconsolada sinceramente arrepentida de su comportamiento. No era tan descerebrada como para seguir dudando después de verlo; ahora estaba furiosa con ese animal, no quería ni oír su nombre y hasta les dijo que si necesitaban su ayuda para algo, estaba más que dispuesta a declarar todo lo que él dijo en contra de sus amigos, todo el odio que destilaba en sus palabras.

En ese instante Hermione en un arrebato de sinceridad le conto a ella y los presentes que no sabían incluidos Luna, Neville y Anne, que lo que en realidad más dolor le causaba era que gracias a él sus padres estaban muertos. El relato de cómo sucedió solo agrego más espanto a quienes no conocían ese detalle; porque una cosa era lo que hizo en contra de quienes consideraba culpables de sus desgracias pero que podían haber hecho los Granger para merecer algo así, nada, absolutamente nada y eso lo hacía mil veces peor.

Muy entrada la noche todos partieron a descansar, el día fue muy largo y las emociones muy intensas por lo que ninguno de ellos tardaría en quedarse dormido.

Este momento lo habían evitado, pero solo pudieron retrasarlo. Verse expuestos a las miradas de todos, a sus comentarios, a las críticas era algo que no necesitaban pero que al final no resulto tan malo como esperaban. Recibieron más apoyo del que alguna vez imaginaron y aunque siempre estaban aquellos que solo eran capaces de condensar veneno en las palabras, representaban a una minoría. Lo mejor de todo era sentir que un gran peso se iba por no tener que ocultar tanto y que ahora tenían a sus otros amigos en quien apoyarse, porque con ellos, con las personas que nos quieren ahí para nosotros todo es más ligero aun con la carga más pesada. Solo restaba que llegara el día en que lo afrontarían ante otros, y ya casi era el juicio.


	24. 24 Dia Cero

**Hola a todos estoy de vuelta. A quienes enviaron reviews ya les respondi por mensaje privado y espero que les gustara el adelanto de este capitulo que les di. **

**Gracias a quienes aun me sigen y tambien a aquellos nuevos que lo hacen ahora y quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos**

**Como saben esta historia son con personajes creados JK Rowling**

**Contiene lenguaje inapropiado, violencia y sexo**

**Ahora a disfruten el capitulo**

**XXIV. DIA CERO**

A fin de evitar que los estudiantes implicados perdieran clases se acordó que el juicio comenzaría el día viernes, comenzando primero con el secuestro y tortura a Remus Lupin. Tal como lo había decidido el ministerio en el momento en que Ronald tuviera que testificar por los cargos imputados lo haría bajo veritaserum. Los responsables de la agresión también se encontraban allí ya que se juzgaría a todos de una sola vez.

Comenzaron con el testimonio de Lupin de todo lo acontecido esa noche desde antes de partir de Grimmauld Place, hasta su llegada a la residencia Weasley donde fue auxiliado y luego trasladado a San Mungo. Fue un horror para Ginny escuchar lo que le hicieron a su novio de forma detallada, pues a pesar del dichoso pacto de sinceridad él nunca se lo conto. Ella casi podía sentir la agonía de él ese día; quemado, golpeado, torturado, amenazado, marcado y abandonado a su suerte era el resumen de su vivencia. Mostro ante el tribunal el tatuaje gravado a fuego en su piel, conto que al llegar a la Madriguera se encontró con que la hija menor de los Weasley estaba desaparecida lo que confirmaba sus sospechas de que alguien más estaba en problemas y que allí le avisaron de las amenazas en contra de Hermione Granger y de que otros habían ido en su búsqueda en un intento de protegerla; que encontraron a la joven seriamente lastimada y todos partieron rumbo al hospital. Solo después de ingresado en San Mungo supo la suerte de los demás.

Se realizó un receso de treinta minutos para continuar con los dos licántropos. Fueron interrogados a continuación y confirmaron cada una de las palabras de Lupin. A las preguntas del porque y como lograron capturarlo, sus respuestas fueron claras y precisas. En un bar de Londres un mago oscuro con el que tenían trato les hablo de que un joven muy cercano al trio dorado que les guardaba resentimiento a dos de sus integrantes y le daba información valiosa de ellos y la orden. Se mostraron interesados y acordaron una reunión; llegado el día se juntaron en otro bar y allí conocieron a Ronald Weasley, una gran sorpresa pues nunca imaginaron que el niñito fuera un traidor. Los lobos estaban interesados especialmente por un integrante de la orden y para su suerte el muchacho les tenía mucha información. Su interés partía de saber que ese hombre estuvo infiltrado entre los de su clase para pasar información a quienes combatían al Lord Oscuro e incluso trato de reclutar a varios. No era del agrado de muchos por su posición privilegiada comparativamente con el resto de sus congéneres.

Él siempre decía que el lobo era un idiota que con sus poses de hombre recto y honorable se ganó a su familia y amigos, e inspiraba lastima por su condición de licántropo de la cual siempre renegaba; empezaron a reunirse solos sin más testigos y pronto el chico entro en confianza haciendo comentarios de que Lupin merecía una escarmiento y fue alentándolos a tomar represalias; cuando le manifestaron sus intenciones de hacerlo este muy servicial se ofreció a ayudarlos. Fue quien determino el día y la hora para la captura, quien los llevo a su residencia antes para que estudiaran la zona y les dio la advertencia que solo no lo mataran para evitar la persecución en pleno de la orden.

Era muy meticuloso en los detalles y estaban convencidos aunque nunca preguntaron, que a su amigo el mago también le daba información para que actuara en contra de los demás. Aunque creyera que los manipulaba, no era cierto y ellos simplemente le seguían el juego. Su motivación personal al querer lastimar a quien supuestamente era un amigo la desconocían, no parecía suficiente lo que decía de su ego o el aire de tonto disfrazado que supuestamente mostraba, pero siempre les quedo claro que la falta de protagonismo le afectaba y no le era suficiente la que tenía ahora pues continuaban opacándolo Harry Potter y su ex novia Hermione Granger quien era a la que odiaba más de entre todos.

Ella según sus palabras era la causante de que hasta su familia le diera la espalda para favorecerla, era una buscona con apariencia de santa y se cubría con su condición de heroína para enmascarar sus cochinadas. Si a otros les guardaba rencor a ella simplemente la detestaba y con cada palabra daba a entender que su mayor deseo era verla agonizante prisionera del más intenso dolor. También expresaba resentimiento por su familia al sentir que debía superar o mínimo igualar a sus hermanos en todos los aspectos de su vida lo que no le parecía justo.

Una vez terminado el interrogatorio y aportada las pruebas que constataban sus relatos ambos fueron retirados de la sala para esperar su sentencia. Ya era medio día por lo que la cesión se suspendió hasta las dos de la tarde, hora en la que se daría inicio al interrogatorio a Ronald Weasley.

El tiempo de espera fue estresante. Por primera vez se oiría de boca de Ronald los verdaderos motivos que lo llevaron a cometer tal desvarió. Si escuchar a los otros fue duro, estaban convencidos que eso no sería nada en comparación. Sentados en una mesa intentando comer algo se congregaron todos en un silencio sepulcral. Ginny sin importarle nada no se separó de Remus a quien tenía de la mano mostrándole su apoyo, intercambiaban miradas cómplices y hablaban en susurros, para ser más claros la discreción la mandaron por un tubo y se veían como una pareja; su familia la veía sin emitir comentarios hasta que Arthur rompió el silencio.

- Quizás no sea el momento pero quiero saber Harry y Ginny que paso entre ustedes, tu carta hija no fue muy explicativa

- Lo que paso padre es que nos dimos cuenta que el amor que nos teníamos no era suficiente para seguir juntos. El sentimiento cambio igual que lo hicimos nosotros, Harry necesita otras cosas en su vida que yo no puedo darle y viceversa, así que en pro de mantener nuestra amistad y no terminar odiándonos decidimos cortar por lo sano y no hacernos daño, eso es todo

- Y no se suponía que estaban muy seguros y por ello tuvieron relaciones

- Sr. Weasley yo siempre he respetado a Ginny y a su familia y jamás la hubiese tocado de no amarla completamente, de hecho aún la amo pero como dijo ella todo cambio. Sé que es difícil de entender pero traten de imaginarse mi vida y todo lo que ha pasado nada más en los últimos cinco meses y quizás puedan hacerlo, no es que ella no me sea suficiente o yo a ella, es simplemente que juntos nos limitábamos, no éramos capaces de ver más allá, llegamos al punto que hacíamos lo que se suponía era lo mejor y correcto cuando en realidad ya no sentíamos que era así. Crecimos y eso tiene su costo y a veces para avanzar hay que dejar cosas atrás; no me arrepiento de nada de lo que vivimos pero llego el momento de continuar por separado aunque nunca pensáramos que sería así

- ¿Hubiesen preferido que nos quedáramos juntos solo por lo que paso y condenarnos a ser infelices y miserable?. Entiéndanlo ya no funcionaba, lo intentamos pero era irremediable, ahora somos felices por separado y nos seguimos queriendo como amigos, seguimos estando el uno para el otro solo que de forma diferente. Estamos actuando como adultos responsables ¿no era eso lo que esperaban de nosotros?

- Nunca querríamos que se obligaran a estar juntos, y su actitud de verdad es muy madura parece que supieron como manejarlo muy bien, mejor que otras personas de mayor edad –su padre parecía muy sorprendido por sus palabras-

- Si ustedes son felices es lo más importante, ahora Ginny podrías explicarnos que pasa contigo y Remus, sabemos que son muy buenos amigos y tú tienes una conexión con el según nos explicó el médico que suponíamos duraría hasta que salieras del shock, pero parece que sigue ahí y es en ambas direcciones, reciproca, y hoy no has dejado de tocarlo y estar ahí para él; algún motivo que desconozcamos

- ¿De verdad Molly te parece el mejor momento para esa pregunta?

- Sí Severus lo es, necesitamos una explicación; por no conocer a Ron paso lo que paso, por no estar enterados realmente de su vida; mira la clase de amigos que hizo por andar de su cuenta, ese error no lo pienso volver a cometer

- Mamá te estás pasando, que Remus no es cualquiera y lo sabes –Bill siempre un fiel amigo- bien que lo conocemos y no es para nada una mala influencia, todo lo contrario

- Saben que no me refiero a eso sino a que tenemos responsabilidades como padres y una de ellas es proteger a nuestros hijos y guiarlos, obviamente no lo hicimos bien con Ronald

- No te permito mamá que te sientas responsable de los que paso, ustedes nos inculcaron valores, moral, nos dieron afecto, protección siempre y espacio para desarrollar nuestras personalidades. Yo cometí un gran error antes por dejarme influenciar por quienes carecían de todo lo que ustedes me dieron. Me nublo la ambición y eso fue enteramente mi responsabilidad. Los padres nos dan los pilares pero en la vida siempre se presentara la encrucijada de qué camino tomar, el correcto o el incorrecto, la decisión es nuestra, y no importa cuánto se esfuercen si preferimos olvidar todo lo bueno aprendido al crecer. Ustedes han sido los padres más maravillosos del mundo, que Ronald decidiera alejarse de sus principios no es producto de ningún fallo o error de su parte –las palabras de Percy conmovieron a todos-

- Es cierto, ustedes nos guían pero en última instancia nosotros decidimos, y sean cuales sean las decisiones de Ginny deberían confiar no solo en lo que le han inculcado sino en que, si está involucrado Remus no deben estar desacertadas porque él es un buen hombre –Charlie quería reforzar las palabras de su hermano y dar apoyo a su hermanita que adoraba- y mientras permanezcamos unidos todo se puede

- Su madre y yo hemos sentido un gran pesar en nuestro corazón pero ahora no siento más que orgullo de ver al resto de mis hijos convertidos en hombres de bien con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, y además muy sabios

- Oh corazones yo no dudo de ustedes, solo es miedo de pensar que mi familia se desintegre

- No mamá eso no pasara, si hasta ahora todas las desgracias no han podido con los Weasley ten por seguro que nada lo hará, además no te das cuenta de los magníficos amigos que tenemos alrededor que son capaces de patearnos el trasero sin piedad si alguno se vuelve imbécil y hace algo indebido –Esto era lo que pensaban Fred y George-

- Doy fe de ello Molly, si alguno se desvía no será nada que una buena tunda no pueda curar y yo estoy más que dispuesto y Remus también, ¿o no?

- Severus tiene razón, quizás fuimos muy suaves y confiados con Ronald al ver que algo andaba mal, y no quisimos inmiscuirnos más de la cuenta por pensar que traspasábamos los límites al ser solo sus amigos, pero ha sido una experiencia que no se repetirá, ya verán, siempre podrán contar con nosotros

- Que bellos mis hijos y sus amigos. Ahora Ginny cariño ya eres adulta pero nos explicarías que pasa, sigues siendo nuestra niña sea como sea y siempre nos vamos a entrometer un poco

- Pasa mamá que Remus y yo sentimos algo mucho más fuerte y diferente a la amistad, algo que hemos decido explorar y vivir. Algo que simplemente sucedió y que consideramos que vale la pena; sé que quizás no les parezca pero no pienso renunciar a él, siempre me han apoyado y solo les pido que lo hagan ahora y respeten nuestra decisión, y por favor ni se les ocurra mencionar la diferencia de edad porque no me importa

- ¿Remus por qué no hablaste con nosotros?

- Primero Arthur porque Ginny y yo pensamos que era mejor estar seguros antes de comunicárselos y segundo para evitar interferencias y allanarnos el camino para desarrollar nuestros sentimientos. Antes de que alguno quiera maldecirme les aseguro que la amo, que la voy a cuidar y que no es un juego ni una simple aventura

- No te preocupes lunático que confiamos en ti, eso sí, como ahora eres nuestro cuñado no podrás negarte a prestarnos ayuda como rastreador, es lo menos que se hace por la familia –cuando los gemelos no hacen un chiste-

- ¿Harry tesoro y tú ya sabias?

- Sra. Weasley de verdad ustedes no lo notaron desde que Ginny estuvo en el hospital, para mí fue más que obvio la forma en que se veían, si eso no es amor soy un hipogrifo. Yo estoy feliz por ellos, además yo ya tengo novia así que estamos parejos

- Harry picaron no perdiste el tiempo –ahora Fred-

- Yo no les dije nada pero Harry tiene razón, ahí había algo –Charlie tan perceptivo- se notaba, y lamento si peco de imprudente pero desde antes del hospital, no recuerdas como lo defendía cuando ocurrió el momentazo de las fotos y le prohibieron verlo, quizás en ese tiempo ellos dos ni se habían percatado pero todo había empezado; y además ustedes que quieren a Herms como una hija no tuvieron problemas en aceptar a Severus así que, sería muy contradictorio estar en contra de Remus no les parece

- Además mamá recuerda cuanto hiciste de celestina para Dora y el, y como le dabas la charla un día sí y otro también de que dejara los complejos y que la diferencia de edad no era importante, Fred y yo te oíamos madre no trates de negarlo, que tú y Dora juntas eran un peligro cuando se juntaban a hacer planes. Si era tan bueno entonces ahora también no, y como no lo imaginaron si Charlie tiene razón, eso se percibía, si los ojitos de lunático se iluminaban cuando veía a Ginny y le mandaba obsequios…

- ¿Cómo que obsequios? ¿Cuándo?

- Gracias George ahora eres oficialmente 0800-entregame; que no puedes pensar antes de abrir la boca; no se sofoquen que no fue nada del otro mundo. Cuando estaba castigada mis hermanos me entregaban cosas de parte de todos los demás a quienes no podía ver. Remus siempre tuvo detalles muy lindos eso es todo

- ¿Remus me la estabas bajando desde antes?

- NO Harry no, eso no es así… ya te lo explique esto fue algo que nos sorprendió a ambos y nada consciente… fue inevitable enamorarnos, pero jamás hice algo con mala intención

- Harry no enredemos más esto te lo pido, yo te lo explique y Rem también, no hay más de lo que sabes y además no vale la pena, es como si ahora yo te pidiera explicaciones porque te besaste con Anne en el lago antes de que termináramos, eso no me importa y no viene a cuento. Tú te fijaste en alguien más estando conmigo y yo igual punto y final

- TE BESASTE CON ANNE

- HERMIONE NO SEAS COTILLA QUE ESE NO ES EL PUNTO

- Lo siento amiga, es que esto parece una novela… con final feliz claro

- Lo siento Ginny hubiese querido que no te enteraras, paso sin pensarlo

- Ya te dije que no me importa y sé que no fue adrede ni nada, solo deseo que ella te haga feliz así como Rem me hace feliz a mi

- Hermione tiene razón, todo esto parece un culebrón de los buenos con cuernos incluidos, por ambas partes

- FRED QUIERES CALLARTE Y NO ECHAR MAS LEÑA AL FUEGO

- Ya hermanita no te enojes, lo importante es que ya está aclarado y cada uno esta con quien debe estar. Tarde o temprano pasaría… lo dicho se veía venir

- Así que todos ustedes se imaginaban esto y su madre y yo somos los últimos en enterarnos, que bien ¿Por qué ninguno dijo nada?

- Con todo lo que pasaba y lo mucho que ella lo necesitaba para recuperarse piensas que alguno sería tan estúpido para hablar –Bill- vamos papá es él quien la ha cuidado y ayudado todo este tiempo y ustedes ya tenían suficiente con que lidiar para añadir el amor de su hija por uno de sus mejores amigos. Ginny siempre ha sido la más madura y responsable a esa edad comparada con nosotros

- Miren alégrense y ya, que ningún hombre en su sano juicio se acerca a una mujer con cinco hermanos varones y dos grandes amigos capaces de agarrarlo por los huevos y castrarlo si comete una tontería con ella si no la amara realmente, no ven lo valiente que es, este hombre merece una estatua –siempre la particular forma de opinar de los gemelos que hace reír a todos-

- George ese lenguaje

- Solo dije lo obvio madre

- Deja de amenazar a mi novio

- Nones hermanita nada de amenaza, lunático entendió el punto

- Tranquila Ginny eso fue solo la expresión en voz alta de lo que me pasaría, promesa no amenaza

- Más les vale que todos se comporten y no interfieran que esto es entre él y yo, y si lo espantan los maldeciré y eso si es una promesa. Papá, mamá que tienen que decir

- Tú y él están decididos y Remus no es ni caprichoso ni inmaduro, le concedo que debe ser muy real lo que siente para arriesgarse, yo respeto eso, además no se me olvida como llegaste a auxiliarla Remus a pesar del estado en que te encontrabas, arriesgaste tu vida y salud por ella y eres mi amigo, con eso me basta, por ahora

- ¿Mamá?

- Harry tiene un poco de razón, creo que yo pensaba que estaba alucinando o seria pasajero… cosas de adolescente o del shock… y es verdad que si antes he apoyado a otras en la misma circunstancia que seas mi hija no debe cambiar lo que opino de él o de las relaciones entre personas de diferentes edades, solo Remus cuídamela y no me la hagas sufrir

- Se los prometo Molly

- Severus seguro que tú y Hermione ya sabían cierto

- Ah no Bill a nosotros déjennos por fuera en eso

- Y tú piensas que lo van a decir cuando seguro a ellos los alcahueteaban la nueva pareja y Harry, todas esas idas a ver al "profesor" y ese secreteo, si claro, reacciona Bill que entre ellos se cubren todo, los tenemos pillados

- Cállate Fred –Hermione lo veía entre divertida y seria-

- Me alegro que todo resultara bien pero es hora de volver, no tardara en empezar la sesión –Severus salvando la situación antes que le preguntaran algo-

Ese tiempo sirvió para darse ánimos y relajarse, ahora debían regresar a enfrentar la parte cruel de la vida. Escucharían toda la verdad, las razones del porque y era seguro que para algunos eso significaría un desgarro en su corazón. Esperaban nerviosos, sentados y tomados de la mano. Para ese momento se les unieron Minerva y Dumbledore.

Tras media hora de espera en la sala entro el acusado con rostro adusto encadenado y las manos en puños. Antes de empezar le dieron la posición y fue el comienzo, él sabía que no había escapatoria, no podría mentir y era su final. Para empezar realizaron un pequeño recuento de los hechos y de lo declarado por los licántropos, luego llegó el turno del tribunal para preguntar

- Diga su nombre para este tribunal

- Ronald Bilius Weasley

- Entiende los cargos que se le imputan

- Sí

- Es cierto que se reunió con licántropos, seguidores de artes oscuras y mortifagos en bares y otras localidades de Londres

- Es cierto

- ¿Cómo entablo relación con ellos y por qué?

- Fui a locales de mala reputación con la finalidad de acercarme a aquellos que tenían rencillas o deudas con integrantes de la Orden del fénix. Quería ser aceptado en su círculo, que me tuvieran confianza y me ayudaran a desquitarme de algunos

- ¿Por qué quería desquitarse? ¿Y de quiénes?

- Porque me he sentido utilizado e ignorado, siempre a la sombra de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger los preferidos por todos y yo deseaba tener un lugar propio que gracias a ellos nunca obtuve. Además de ellos dos quería vengarme de Severus Snape, Remus Lupin y Ginevra Weasley

- ¿Por qué de Remus Lupin? ¿Qué origino su odio?

- Porque mis padres tomaban mucho en cuenta lo que decía y por su culpa toda mi familia se puso en mi contra. Se metió en una discusión entre Hermione y yo cuando aún éramos novios y se lo conto a todos dejándome mal parado, a partir de allí no dejo de entrometerse en mi vida y me tenía harto, él no es nadie para decirme que hacer o no y realmente detesto el papel de defensor de los desvalidos que asume siempre

- ¿Cuándo conoció a los licántropos que perpetraron el ataque y como los convenció?

- Una semana después de relacionarme con seguidores de magia oscura, uno de ellos me los presento y empezamos a entablar conversación. Preguntaron mucho por Lupin y dándoles información me gane su confianza y empecé a darles ideas en su contra. Los envenene para que tomaran la decisión de atacarlo y darle un escarmiento para vengarme y a ver si dejaba de ser tan metiche y se ocupaba de su propia vida. Los ayude a crear planes y les dije la fecha, la hora y el lugar

- ¿Entonces usted ideo el plan para que lo golpearan hasta casi matarlo?

- Sí, ese me pareció mejor que el que ellos idearon en un principio, cuando lo supe no quise que lo realizaran, era muy extremo y no me gusto ya que no quería inocentes lastimados

- ¿Y cuál era ese plan?

- Cuando los lleve a casa de Lupin como me pidieron ,aunque no había nada definitivo, para hacer un reconocimiento del área, me dijeron que pensaban raptar a su hijo para morderlo y que sufriera su misma suerte –ante esas palabras Remus y Harry se levantaron con miradas asesinas y tuvieron que contenerlos para evitar agresiones- No me pareció correcto y para quitarles la idea les dije que el niño era ahijado de Harry Potter y si hacían eso no podrían esconderse ni en la luna, que mejor solo lo lastimaran a él, además que el bebe contaba con protecciones muy fuertes y antes de poder tomarlo seguro los descubrían. Al final aceptaron que era mejor mi plan y prometieron cumplirlo –la cara de desagrado de los presentes por tal afirmación era palpable y era una suerte que lo tuvieran protegido por un escudo, sino era seguro que le caerían maldiciones provenientes de varios lugares-

- ¿Cómo determino la fecha y la hora de los atentados?

- Tenía que ser antes del primero de septiembre porque después todos estarían en Hogwarts y sería imposible; calcule el tiempo que tomaría preparar todo y para la hora solo me dedique a seguirlos para conocer sus rutinas. Todos los martes y jueves todos ellos a excepción de mi hermana se reunían en casa de Harry y el siempre salía de allí aproximadamente a la misma hora, por lo que solo debían estar cerca de su casa una hora antes por cualquier cambio y que no se perdiera la oportunidad

- ¿Mientras ellos realizaban los ataques usted mantuvo comunicación con ellos?

- No, estaba ocupado realizando mi propia venganza particular. No supe de ellos hasta estar detenido, ahí me entere que los habían capturado, después no supe más hasta hoy, estuve incomunicado

- ¿Está consciente que sus acciones como facilitador y autor intelectual pudo derivar en la muerte de Remus Lupin?

- Fui muy específico al decirles que no podían matarlo solo causar el mayor daño posible físico y mental sin que eso ocurriera

- Pero bien pudo ocurrir, usted no estaba allí para controlar la situación ¿le hubiese importado que eso ocurriera?

- Realmente no, solo me importaba no verme implicado en nada

- Usted paso de ser un héroe a un traidor ¿Por qué?

- Sinceramente no estoy seguro que traidor sea el término correcto, a mi entender ellos me traicionaron antes y lo que hice lo llamaría retribución, solo me pareció que debía hacerlos pagar por mi sufrimiento y sus desplantes. Si yo no soy feliz porque ellos sí, no era justo. Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para lograr verlos hundidos

- ¿Hay alguna otra razón además de las ya expuestas que originaran su ensañamiento con Remus Lupin?

- No, si él no se me metiera donde nadie lo llama no le hubiese pasado nada. El punto era nadie se mete con Ronald Weasley sin sufrir las consecuencias

Para verificar la veracidad del supuesto plan en contra del hijo de Lupin se llamó de nuevo a los licántropos y estos lo confirmaron. En su opinión era lo justo para un renegado de su raza y el destino que debían tener los descendientes de todo lobo; tenían que ser uno más de la manada, perpetuar su especie y mostrar orgullosos su condición sin importarles los perjuicios sociales.

Tras eso último se dio por finalizado esa parte del juicio, ya ahondarían en más detalles a medida que se narraran las demás agresiones. Para el día siguiente estaba pautado que se reanudaría el juicio con el testimonios Ginevra Weasley acerca de la agresión en su contra.

Que por su culpa casi atacan al inocente Teddy era más de lo que esperaban oír y por mucho. A pesar de mostrarse en desacuerdo con ello y evitarlo, era increíble que ver que inocentes podrían salir lastimados no lo hiciera reaccionar y siguiera adelante. En qué clase de ser cruel y despiadado se había convertido que nada lo detuvo. Ya no le quedaba consciencia y por más que tratara de justificarse lo que decía no era suficiente para desencadenar sus acciones, que eran totalmente desproporcionadas. Acaso siempre tuvo ese lado oscuro y nadie lo noto; quizás la existencia de ese, era la causa de que los horrocruxes lo afectaran más que a otros y de allí su comportamiento. Sea como fuere ahora era un joven hombre carcomido por dentro que tiro su vida, arruino en parte la de su familia y que se encontraba irremediablemente condenado.


	25. 25 Tu Sangre, Mi Sangre, Nuestra Sangre

**Hola a todos. Disculpen la demora pero un inesperado viaje de trabajo me impidio actualizar antes. He vuelto y para recompensarles la espera mañana publicare otro capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a quienes se han unido a la historia y me agregaron como favorito.**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

**XOXO**

**XXV. TU SANGRE, MI SANGRE, NUESTRA SANGRE**

Después de salir del ministerio se dirigieron a Grimmauld Place donde pernotarían Hermione, Harry y Ginny esa noche para partir temprano al juicio. Apenas pudieron comer, Remus sin embargo no probo bocado, la rabia era superior a cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes, su hijo, su pequeño había estado en grave peligro sin saberlo. Es que su bendita condición de licántropo lo perseguiría para atormentarlo el resto de su vida poniendo en peligro a quienes quería, podía eso alcanzar a la mujer que amaba trayéndole sufrimiento y desgracia, y cuantos quedarían con ánimos de venganza en su contra que intentaran saciarla dirigiéndola y accionándola en los seres que a él más le dolían sabiendo que eso lo destruiría; porque podría caerle un meteorito, surgir del infierno llamas que lo envolvieran, ser arrastrado por la más cruenta tormenta en el mar y no le importaría mientras solo a él lo dañaran, mientras ningún tormento destinado a su persona tocara a alguien más, porque la culpa lo perseguiría y corroería sin darle paz a su alma eternamente.

Su amada veía como las expresiones de su rostro cambiaban rápidamente sin que en alguna dejara de reflejarse la desesperación, y su mano enlazada con la del hombre sentía su cuerpo tensarse, contraerse como si se encontrara agónico bajo un gran dolor. En todo el tiempo que llevaban sentados y una vez la miro, pero al hacerlo una nueva oleada de furia lo recorrió, ella tan hermosa y frágil sufrió sin que él fuera el causante, sin poder evitarlo y sin embargo la había cuidado y protegido después; sentían un dolor común y ese los unía más, y el estúpido, solo instantes antes había pensado que quizás lo mejor sería dejarla, separar sus caminos por miedo a que en su nombre la dañaran; pero una sola mirada basto para desechar la idea, era imposible apartar a su ninfa, era poco saludable desligarse, porque ambos se cuidaban, se necesitaban como el aire y eso no cambiaría aunque pusieran un planeta de por medio; se añorarían, se anhelarían, se buscarían y tratarían de reunir sus almas hasta conseguirlo si no en esta vida después de su muerte. Aun sintiendo tanto amor las otras emociones no le abandonaban y ante la creciente advertencia interna de que en cualquier momento perdería el control, se levantó beso sus manos y su frente y se marchó a la biblioteca buscando espacio y sosiego.

Ginny no intento seguirlo, comprendió que necesitaba soledad y ahondar en sus pensamientos sin ser molestado; tampoco ningún otro Weasley lo hizo, pensaban que su sola presencia importunaba. Solo rato después Severus abandono la cocina para buscarlo y lo hayo serio sumido en sus cavilaciones.

- Quizás te pueda acompañar con un trago, creo que lo necesitas

- Gracias Severus, tenía intenciones de tomarlo pero no me he podido mover desde que entre

- No hay problema…, Dumbledore se comunicó para avisar que ya colocaron protecciones extras en tu casa y toda la cuadra así que no te preocupes… también dejo un mensaje de Andromeda, tu hijo está bien… ella quiere que se muden a otra casa… nueva sin conexión con nada del pasado y después hacer un fidelio contigo como guardián

- Es lo más sensato, algo así había pensado… ¿Cómo es que solo tú has venido aquí? Y los otros

- Todos entienden el impacto que sufriste por el descubrimiento de hoy y no desean importunarte, tu familia política ni pensó en hacerlo, su apellido también es Weasley y suponen en estos momentos te es imposible la no asociación; en cuanto a Harry ya se retiró a escribirle una carta a su novia… y las chicas están haciéndose compañía mutua

- Deberían saber que no pienso así mas cuando Ginny es mi novia

- No pueden evitarlo Remus, pasara tiempo antes que dejen de sentir culpa ajena y esto se incrementara a medida que avance el juicio, queda mucho por oír y descubrir

- Ya me di cuenta, mañana será duro le toca a Ginny, no estoy seguro de cuanto resistirá al ver a esos tipos ahí

- Le contaste que ya tienen sentencia

- Pensaba hacerlo ahora, quizás la tranquilice. No deberían llevarlos, no veo la necesidad

- Sabes que deben estar para contrastar lo que dice Ronald, interrogatorio cruzado por si surge algo nuevo como hoy; lo harán con todos

- Lo sé es inevitable. Y tu como estas Severus, volverlo a ver y lo que menciono de Hermione

- Sigo teniendo las mismas ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos, pero sé que eso no me bastaría al final. Su sufrimiento diario es mejor castigo

- Yo tengo los mismos pensamientos que tú ahora. Lo único que pienso es en venganza pero no sé si su encierro me es suficiente, quitarle solo su libertad me parece poco

- De eso no debes preocuparte porque yo ya lo pensé. A ese le aguardan muchas cosas en su estadía en Azkaban… a su debido tiempo,… la venganza Remus es un plato que se sirve frio

- Me alegro y si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en pedirla, me hará muy feliz

- Así será, ahora voy a acostar a Hermione debe descansar, y tu deberías hablar con tu novia

- Lo hare ahora, te acompaño, además debo decirles unas palabras al resto

Los Weasley y Hermione estaban en el salón conversando, inevitablemente se tensaron al ver a lunático; el sin embargo en un gesto conciliador se acercó a Molly para darle las gracias por todo el apoyo y confianza que le brindaban en esos momentos y reafirmar el afecto que les tenia. Ya estando todos más relajados, decidió retirarse a su habitación, pero esta vez su novia si lo siguió.

No evito que entrara con él, solo le hizo la salvedad de que muy probablemente a su familia no le haría mucha gracia que permanecieran allí solos por mucho tiempo. Rápido capto que a ella eso no le importaba pues toda su atención se centraba en él. Lo insto a desahogarse, a no cerrarse a ella. Lo sentó en la cama y se quedó de pie acariciando su cabello, brindándole palabras dulces y reconfortantes. En algún punto al hablar de que los dos responsables por lo sucedido a ella recibirían el beso las emociones de él comenzaron a descontrolarse de nuevo. Mañana por primera vez el vería a los autores de la agonía de su chica, al pensarlo su rabia por lo sucedido volvía y eso aunado a lo de su hijo lo tenían a punto de estallar; ella lo sintió así como noto el esfuerzo que empleaba para contenerse, algo nada productivo e hizo lo que le pareció mejor, alentarlo a explotar.

- Sabes Remus eres un hipócrita

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Has pasado meses diciéndome que confías en mi pero no lo demuestras, y hace solo unas semanas me hiciste prometer que te diría lo que fuera que me molestara y se supone que tu harías lo mismo, y aquí estamos tu enfurecido en silencio sin dignarte a cumplir lo pactado

- No es eso, no quiero perder el control en tu presencia

- Ves, está bien que yo lo haga golpeándote y destrozando la oficina de Severus pero que tú te expreses es incorrecto. Termina de escupirlo Remus Lupin que te va a dar una hemorragia cerebral y te juro que si no lo haces, sino me demuestras en este instante que de verdad soy tu mujer y puedes compartir todo conmigo lo nuestro se acaba

- ¡Por qué me presionas de esa manera!

- ¡Porque es como las relaciones funcionan, no son unidireccionales, no puedes pedirme tanta confianza y entrega si tú no me la das!

- ¡De verdad quieres saber que pienso!

- ¡Sí, antes deje que te fueras solo para darte espacio pero eso no puede durar. Crees que porque no lo dices no lo siento, te equivocas!

- ¡Tengo mucha rabia Ginny por ti, por mi hijo! ¿sabes que Severus se metió en mi mente y me transfirió todas las imágenes de tu ataque? ¡Vi como llorabas, como sufrías, como te maldecían, como te lastimaban al tocarte y se restregaban en tu cuerpo! ¡Sentí toda la agonía de ese momento, de algo que nunca debió pasar y el responsable es tu hermano! ¡Te puso en bandeja de plata a unos asesinos, unos depravados sin importarle tu destino!

- Nunca me dijiste eso… oh Rem yo… lo siento… el nunca debió mostrarte eso

- Yo le pedí saber y no me arrepiento y tú no tienes que disculparte, no lo pediste, no lo permitiste solo no pudiste evitarlo. Ellos pudieron violarte… matarte… alejarte de mí… pude perderte incluso antes de tenerte… Sé que sufres más de lo que has dicho por esa parte, solo has desahogado la rabia hacia tu hermano… mañana los veras… ¿quieres que yo hable?, entonces dime que sientes cuando recuerdas, ¡dime! –en ese punto la tenía tomada por ambos brazos con fuerza- ¡dímelo, di que pasa por tu mente cuando revives sus manos en tu piel, cuando la voz sádica de su placer resuena en tu cerebro, cuando por un instante creíste que estarían dentro de ti tomándote, desgarrándote con su brutalidad! ¡No te calles! ¡Dilo! –con cada palabra la sacudía-

- ¡Asco, siento asco, repulsión, rabia de que me trataran como una prostituta barata, como un objeto al que podían manosear a su antojo. Recuerdo como gemían y las palabras asquerosas que me decían, como se frotaban más fuerte cada vez mientras me maldecían y yo me retorcía de dolor hasta que acababan! ¡Como lamian mi torso herido y decían que mi sangre no estaba nada mal, como sus bocas succionaban mis senos y sus dientes los mordían marcándome! ¡Como decían que eran grandes y deliciosos y sus dedos apretaban mis pezones con tanta fuerza y tiraban de ellos hasta hacerme gritar de dolor! ¡Recuerdo sus manos presionando mi centro por dentro del pantalón, retorciendo mi clítoris para que según ellos me mojara y como se reían diciendo que allí había estado el elegido, burlándose después de que lamian sus dedos de que mi coño, el de  
una traidora, sabía bien; y mientras todo ocurría me seguían maldiciendo! ¡Y lo que más detesto es haberme sentido indefensa, no haber podido quitármelos de encima!¡Los odio y me alegro que se mueran y se pudran en el infierno! –cuando empezó a hablar ya sollozaba y ahora lloraba desesperada-

- Ahora si te desahogaste –Remus la abrazo-

- ¿Tu viste todo eso en lo que Severus te mostro?

- Sí, vi absolutamente todo, cada uno de sus actos y cada una de sus burlas, solo esperaba que tú confiaras y me lo contaras, y tenía la esperanza de que al tener experiencia no te afectara tanto. Tu misma me lo dijiste, conoces la diferencia entre lo que paso y hacer el amor y eso es un punto a favor

- Así que solo esperabas que yo hablara, y supongo que te daba miedo que a pesar de saber sintiera rechazo cuando me tocaras

- Sí, tenía algo de aprensión en ese sentido, pero con lo que hemos pasado, hasta donde hemos llegado, es menor aunque no ha desparecido, no sé que podría ocurrir cuando quiera estar dentro de ti

- Yo te deseo mucho Remus y no creo que me moleste o no quiera que lo hagas en ese momento

- No hay prisa cariño, ya veremos. ¿Ya dijiste todo o falta algo?

- También tengo rabia por ti, por lo que pasaste, por tu dolor –mientras hablaban se habían movido por la habitación y ahora estaba Ginny contra una pared- … y ahora además saber lo del bebe; -se separó de su abrazo para que la viera a la cara- yo quiero a tu hijo Remus no solo por lo lindo y dulce que es, sino porque es tuyo, una parte del hombre que amo; te amo a ti y lo amo a él y enterarme lo que pudieron hacerle… me enardece

- ¡Mi hijo, mi pobre hijo en peligro! ¡el los llevo a la casa, ellos pudieron ir cualquier día y atacarlo! ¡MALDITO SEAS RONALD, MI HIJO… Y A TI TE HIRIERON POR SU CULPA! –le pego un puñetazo a la pared-

El fuerte grito resonó por la casa haciendo que los Weasley que se encontraban en la salón se levantaran con la intensión de averiguar que ocurría, pero fueron detenidos por Severus y Hermione quienes le aseguraron que el nunca lastimaría a Ginny como bien sabían, y que ella era la única que podía aliviar su dolor "_El la necesita y ella a él para enfrentar lo que le tocara mañana, ninguno de nosotros puede ayudarla en eso, confíen en mi"._ Con esas palabras los dejo tranquilos pues entendían que en el fondo Severus tenía razón, esa conexión entre ellos era fuerte. Al final decidieron ir a descansar y dejarlos que resolvieran lo que debían.

Lunático y su novia nunca se percataron de lo ocurrido abajo pues se encontraban en una burbuja donde nadie más existía y siguieron su conversación sin detenerse.

- Eso es Remus sácalo de adentro

- No quise asustarte

- No lo hiciste

- Sigue hablándome Ginny, que más te molesta

- También por tus heridas amor, oír lo que te hicieron con detalle, como te quemaron y te marcaron… nunca me has dejado verla y cuando lo hice en el tribunal… nos hemos acariciado pero nunca te quitas la camisa, ni siquiera permites que la abra completa… déjame verla de cerca Remus –comenzó a abrir sus botones-

- Ginny no… es… amor por favor –le retuvo las manos impidiéndole continuar-

- Pero tú has visto mis heridas y dijiste que no te importaba, porque piensas que a mí sí –sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se quitó la blusa y su brasier dejando su torso expuesto- todavía quedan algunas… esta de aquí a veces aun me molesta –se tocó un lado de su seno derecho- me mordió muy fuerte porque estaba acabando –el rostro de él se puso pálido y su gesto sombrío mientras apretaba los puños- … creo que en el hospital no lo notaron porque tenía cortes encima que lo cubrían… confía en mi –le abrió la camisa suavemente, la deslizo delicadamente por sus hombros y brazos dejándola caer al piso- ¿aun te duele?

- Ya no ¿te horroriza?

- No en si, solo el dolor que padeciste para tenerla. ¿Te molesta si te digo que se ve sexy? –sin esperar la respuesta empezó a depositar besos por toda la marca haciendo que el reaccionara tomándola de la cintura-

- Ginny … de verdad te parece atractiva y no repelente, es carne quemada

- Te lo juro que no, y tú no eres un trozo de carne, es tu piel y me gusta mucho, te queda bien… deberías tatuártela en negro… se vería mejor

- Merlín que ideas te pasan por esa cabecita… me parece señorita que estas tratando de desviar la conversación

- No amor es solo que ya te dije todo, en verdad no queda nada, ¿y tú?

- Todavía siento ira… no se me va a ir tan fácilmente… pero tu distracción ayuda –ella seguía besando su cuerpo- deberíamos detenernos

- No lo creo… algo… me dice… que te ayudara… Remus deja de contenerte… necesitas algo físico… hazlo por favor –cada frase la confirmaba con sus labios-

A partir de allí se detuvo la conversación. La tomo del rostro para besarla de una forma nueva, desesperada, ansiosa, como si no existiese mañana, como si tuviera miedo a perderla, y ella le respondía de igual manera. Sus manos no permanecían quietas, acariciaban sus cuerpos; la tenía contra la pared y cuando los gemidos se hicieron más intensos le alzo una pierna y la tomo del trasero levantándola; ella al advertir sus intenciones se impulsó hacia arriba y enredo sus piernas en su cintura haciendo el contacto más íntimo, la boca de él no se encontraba solo en sus labios, viajaron a su cuello y sus hombros besándola, mordiéndola con intensidad, sin compasión. Así estuvieron hasta que él se movió a la cama acostándola y posicionándose encima suyo.

Cualquiera que los hubiese visto diría que solo los impulsaba el deseo, en realidad había algo más. Él estaba descargando sus frustraciones e ira con esa acción por lo que no estaba siendo precisamente delicado. Ella lo entendía mas no le importaba, sentía que lo motivaba la necesidad de expulsar de su sistema todas las diversas emociones que en desorden cohabitaban en su interior. En ese momento era eso, necesidad más que amor; él también lo sabía y después de asegurarse de hacerla acabar solo con sus caricias y que estuvo mucho más sosegado aunque muy encendido, comenzó a disminuir el ritmo hasta detenerse. Miro a sus ojos, beso delicadamente su rostro y como respuesta a la pregunta no formulada respondió "_No voy a tomarte en este estado, quiero hacerte el amor, no solo descargarme teniendo sexo, además amor tu familia está aquí y por mucho que hayan aceptado lo nuestro, dudo que les parezca aceptable que lo hagamos en sus narices"._

Dejo que ella reposara en su pecho, trazando figuras en su espalda y ambos se quedaron dormidos. En la madrugada sin embargo el despertó y razono que lo mejor era dejarla a ella allí e irse él a la habitación en que ella debería estar durmiendo. Como le dijo, a sus suegros en particular les disgustaría mucho encontrarlos medio desnudos en la misma cama; le coloco la camisa con un movimiento de su varita, la cubrió con una manta y se retiró; pronto amanecería.

A las ocho de la mañana se encontraban todos en la cocina tomando el desayuno. A Molly Weasley no se le paso por alto que su hija durmió en el cuarto de su novio al encontrarlo a él en la cama de su hija; Remus le explico que la chica agotada se quedó dormida y no quiso despertarla por lo que le pareció conveniente el intercambio. La explicación parecía convincente pero existía el detalle que su hija obviamente no se quedó dormida de pie así que solo cabían dos posibilidades: una que ella se recostara a conversar mientras el permanecía en un sillón, o dos que ambos estaban allí acostados y quizás no hablando precisamente; al final dejo de torturarse por las opciones aunque prefería creer que la correcta era la primera. Terminaron de comer y se fueron al ministerio.

El procedimiento de hoy sería igual al de ayer. Primero testificaría Ginny tras el recuento de las conclusiones del juicio de sus atacantes, y después su hermano. La ansiedad de la chica era palpable, ella no había vuelto a ver a sus atacantes y ya le habían advertido que lo más probable era que ellos entraran en la sala. Remus se sentó a su lado animándola; cuando comenzó la sesión parecía que la habían petrificado, ni pestañeaba.

Comenzó el relato de lo dicho por los perpetradores. Llegaron a su casa, la observaron por un tiempo asegurándose que nadie rondara, la tomaron desprevenida desarmándola, la llevaron a un descampado cerca de la casa poniendo hechizos que evitaran ser descubiertos y comenzaron a torturarla; infringieron todo el daño que quisieron asegurándose de no matarla pues su intención era dejarla severamente afectada para que su familia y su novio sufrieran al verla destrozada. Al estar satisfecho quitaron los hechizos y se marcharon. En una sesión privada de interrogación ellos expresaron que lograron burlar las defensas del Refugio porque Ronald Weasley los llevo con anterioridad y también fue el quien les dijo que una venganza perfecta en contra de los traidores de la sangre seria ensañarse en contra de su hermana a quien todos defendían y era bastante insolente.

El chico tuvo que darles pruebas de que en realidad no era una trampa esa repentina simpatía con el lado oscuro y de que el desprecio que decía sentir por los que supuestamente eran sus amigos y aliados era real. Lo torturaron varias veces, lo seguían sin que él lo notara y la comprobación definitiva fue el enterarse que fue el quien saco diversas fotos comprometedoras a su hermana y su ex novia enviándolas después a una revista para que todo el mundo mágico las viera y desprestigiarlas, de hecho, ellos las vieron antes de que las remitiera; fue una verdadera lástima que la intervención del ministerio impidiera la circulación de la publicación. Después de eso el siguió aportando datos privados y les dio la fecha y hora para realizar el ataque a su hermana.

Aun cuando les parecía lógico su desprecio por San Potter y otros, el que quisiera dañar a alguien de su familia y que fuera ella específicamente los desconcertaba. La respuesta que obtuvieron fue que ella siempre lo menosprecio y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para insultarlo y ponerlo como idiota delante de cualquiera.

A continuación se llamó a Ginevra Weasley. La chica se sentó frente al Wizengamot y explico lo acontecido ese día así como las discusiones con su hermano en fechas anteriores una de las cuales derivo en una agresión física por parte de él al golpearla en el rostro luego de vertir diferentes amenazas. Como en el resumen no se habló del agregado sexual a la tortura ella no lo menciono, pero una de las integrantes del jurado que tenía los informes médicos le pregunto porque entre las heridas que presentaba parecían existir rasguños y otras que solo se pudieron producir por contacto físico. Allí ella no supo que responder y ante su vacilación, la misma que formulo la pregunta pidió que los atacantes fueran interrogados sobre eso.

Albus Dumbledore intento evitar que lo hicieran al notar como ella, Remus, Hermione y Severus se tensaban y se veían entre ellos angustiados ante esa perspectiva, era evidente que algo ocultaban; sin embargo sus argumentos de que la forma en que se produjeron las heridas ya había sido determinada y los acusados sobradamente interrogados no sirvió de nada. Estos sentados en el tribunal bajo el efecto del veritaserum comenzaron a contar las depravaciones sexuales que cometieron en contra de la chica dejando muy claro que su intensión nunca fue violentarla pues sería rebajarse por ser ella una traidora de la sangre, pero que siendo tan linda aprovecharse un poquito incremento la diversión al ver sus vanos intentos por defenderse y su desasosiego cada vez que la tocaban y fue mucha tentación.

Su familia no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban y todos los hermanos al final se fueron en su contra por lo que varios aurores tuvieron que intervenir. Los desarmaron y les advirtieron de que de producirse nuevos hechos los sacarían sin contemplación. En las mentes de algunos volvieron ciertas palabras pronunciadas por su hermana "_Ron… era un miserable no solo por lo de su amiga y los otros sino además por no pensar lo que sus compinches le pudieron haber hecho a su propia hermana sino no hubiese sido por el asco que ella le producía a sus captores", _que ahora cobraban sentido. La pobre había sufrido más de lo que dijo y la carga de callárselo debió ser grande.

A Ginny volvieron a interrogarla para que confirmara lo dicho por los magos a lo que ella manifestó que todo era verdad y sucedió tal como dijeron; y a la pregunta de porque se lo cayo respondió sinceramente que "_primero me daba vergüenza que todos supieran esa parte y segundo no quería que mi familia se preocupara más, suficiente el estado en que me encontraba para anexar el hecho de que jugaron conmigo como si fuera menos que un animal, una cosa sin valor que rompían por capricho"._

No le hicieron más preguntas y la dejaron irse al lado de su familia que la recibió dándole muestras de afecto y solidaridad. Terminada esa parte procedieron a ratificar la sentencia a los perpetradores que recibirían el beso del dementor en un periodo de tiempo de tres meses por los cargos imputados, el nuevo hecho descubierto y otros delitos que confesaron, el ínterin lo pasarían recluidos en la prisión mágica. Tras ese trámite vino el receso por la hora de almuerzo, e inevitablemente con el las preguntas de los Weasley.

- Ginny por que no lo contaste, entiendo que con los hombres te costara hacerlo, pero hija que soy tu madre

- Mamá por favor basta, ahórrense los reclamos todos, ya dije mis razones para que no se enteraran y ya siento suficiente vergüenza para que añadan más. Paso tal como oyeron y no hay nada que agregar, corten el tema

- Ginny preciosa solo nos preocupan las secuelas, guardarte eso tu sola

- No tienen porque, no lo he pasado sola, me he desahogado e hice lo necesario para superarlo y así ha sido, así que por favor déjenlo, ahora que lo saben si en algún momento tengo necesidad de hablarlo los buscare, punto final

- ¿Con quién lo conversaste?... ¿Hermione?

- Sí señora Weasley, me lo dijo… en el hospital pero prometí no decirlo y les aseguro que ella está mejor

- ¿Solo a Hermione? Me parece que no ¿Remus? ¿Severus?

- Papá deja de interrogar… me van a volver loca

- Arthur cuando encontré a Ginny vi señales pero después estuve interno y ustedes me dijeron que la examinaron y solo eran maldiciones; aun así hable con ella y me lo conto pero igual que con su amiga me pidió callar. Yo he estado al pendiente de ella y les prometo que eso no va a dejar secuelas; tiene rabia como todos y eso ira pasando con el tiempo nada mas

- Esto es en parte mi culpa… Ginny perdóname

- De que rayos estás hablando Harry

- Ellos te atacaron en parte para vengarse de mi por ser mi novia, es que no lo oíste

- ¡Es que se te fundió el cerebro, el único culpable es Ronald, el me señalo, les indico directamente que lo hicieran, nada absolutamente nada es culpa de ninguno de los que aquí estamos, métanselo todo el mundo en la cabeza porque estoy harta de escuchar que se sienten responsables, el próximo que tan siquiera lo insinué lo maldigo y ahora a comer!

Adentro de nuevo con Ronald ya presente esperaban que comenzaran las preguntas, cuando la parte acusadora sorprendió a todos con dos testigos que no sabían rendirían declaración, en especial una de ellas, Lavender Brown. Ella fue la primera en rendir testimonio contando que su ex novio empezó a contactarla después de terminar con Hermione Granger pidiéndole volver alegando que había cometido un grave error al juzgar el carácter de la muchacha. Le hablo de los problemas con su familia y la discusión con su hermana donde la amenazo, insulto y golpeo, luego de lo cual se fue definitivamente de su casa. Cuando sus hermanos mayores llegaron a buscarlo a su casa el negó tener nada que ver con los ataques, en especial el cometido contra su ex novia a lo que ella le creyó; no tuvieron más contacto pues de allí se lo llevaron y hasta hace poco aún continuaba confiando en su inocencia hasta que comprobó que las acusaciones eran ciertas. No tenía información de con quien se reunía y nunca le conto de sus planes.

La segunda testigo era la amiguita muggle. Relato como y donde lo conoció, que empezaron a salir, como le pidió ayuda para tomar unas fotos a dos chicas y un joven que le dijo eran unos supuestos amigos que en realidad lo traicionaban y conspiraban en su contra por lo que al descubrirlo decidió tomar revancha. Estuvo viviendo con el cuando la situación con su familia se tornó insostenible y siempre le decía que tenía enemigos que trataban de perjudicarlo. No le refirió detalladamente sus planes y la única otra ayuda adicional que le dio fue prestarle su apartamento la noche del veinte de agosto, no sabía para que lo utilizo ni nada de lo que allí hubiese podido ocurrir. Lo vio por última vez ese día temprano ya que el pidió no regresar hasta el veinte uno, no pudo volver a contactarlo y se enteró de su detención por medio de otros magos que la encontraron, revisaron su apartamento e incautaron todas las pertenencias de él que encontraron.

Quedo asentado que esos testimonios servirían para las otras cesiones a realizar por los hechos cometidos en contra de Severus Snape, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Tras eso llego el turno de Ron.

- Ronald Weasley explique a este tribunal por qué orquesto un ataque en contra de su hermana Ginevra Weasley

- Porque esa mocosa es una insolente que desde que ingreso a Hogwarts no ha perdido oportunidad en insultarme, de vilipendiarme delante de cualquiera, de hacer alarde de que supuestamente es mejor maga que yo. Su ego como si no estuviera suficientemente hinchado aumento exponencialmente solo por ser la noviecita de Salvador Potter, y necesitaba una lección para aprender a ser más humilde y respetarme, para entender que no es mejor que yo

- Y no le parece que haberla puesto en manos de magos oscuros era pasarse de la raya. No solo utilizaron imperdonables en su contra y la dejaron al borde de un colapso mental, sino que como se supo hoy estuvo muy cerca de ser víctima de una agresión sexual

- Claro que no, si tan buena bruja es no debieron capturarla, eso solo probo mi teoría de que solo es una bocona; recibió lo que se merecía, le prometí que me las pagaría todas y lo cumplí ahora si me va a respetar, y en cuanto a lo otro yo no les pedí que hicieran eso, es más, les dije que solo le dieran un susto no que la volvieran loca y mucho menos que se divirtieran de esa forma. Supongo que les llego los rumores de lo ligerita de cascos que es mi hermanita, en el colegio tiene su buena fama y las fotos de ella con Potter saliendo de un hotel lo demuestran, nada le cuesta irse a la cama con quien le parece. Estoy convencido que ese cuentico de que no lo dijo por vergüenza en una farsa, seguro lo disfruto de lo lindo y fingía delante de ellos lamentando que no terminaron lo que empezaron –era una suerte que hayan tomado como medida quitarles las varitas a los presentes-

- ¿Está diciendo que no le importa ni le duele un poco lo ocurrido con su hermana, su propia sangre?

- Al principio me molesto que se excedieran dejándola tan herida, ahora no, lo repito tuvo lo que se merecía

- ¿Todo ocurrió tal cual se ha relatado?

- Yo no estuve allí en ese momento ni hable con ellos después; lo único que puedo decir es que es cierto que di pruebas de mis genuinas intenciones, que me torturaron y después me aceptaron y nos reuníamos frecuentemente

- Pero la golpeo

- Se lo merecía, fue un golpe muy justo y lamento no haberle podido dar más, cada quien cosecha lo que siembra

- ¿Por qué la juzga de casquivana y piensa que disfruto de ser obligada a soportar las depravaciones sexuales de dos hombres?

- Porque es una zorra. Cambia de novio como de camisa y todos quedan muy satisfechos aunque los deje, algo les dará que después de botarlos todavía la aprecian. Una mujer así disfruta del toque de cualquier hombre, quien lo haga es lo menos importante mientras lo reciba –El genio de Remus como el de todos empeoraba minuto a minuto, más le valdría al tribunal terminar la cesión antes de que se quedaran sin acusado-

- Déjeme decirle jovencito que es usted una vergüenza para el mundo, ningún odio, pelea, celos o lo que fuera justifica que haya atentado en contra de su propia familia; es una escoria y un descarado sin vergüenza demostrando su satisfacción ante los pesares sufridos por su hermana. Llévenselo de aquí antes que termine ejecutado en esta sala.

La indignación de ese día se extendía a los miembros del tribunal, que se acercaron a los Weasley para brindarles su apoyo. Esa noche los chicos dormirían de nuevo en casa de Harry para partir el domingo al colegio. Los ánimos estuvieron muy caldeados. Molly se encerró en su cuarto a llorar sin consuelo acompañada de Minerva, los hermanos de Ginny maldecían mientras tomaban junto a su padre Severus, Harry y Hermione; y Remus se metió en la habitación de nuevo con Ginny, solo entre ellos podían reconfortarse. Al menos tendrían cinco días para recuperarse y enfrentar lo que quedaba.


	26. 26 Luz y Oscuridad

**Como lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo otro capitulo casi seguido del anterior. Despues de este respondere a todos los reviews que me han dejado.**

**Animesen a darme su opinion y sugerencias... que les gustaria leer en proximos capitulos.**

**Disfruten**

**XOXO**

**XXVI. LUZ Y OSCURIDAD**

Al llegar el domingo al colegio Harry, Hermione y Ginny se reunieron con Luna, Neville y Anne para contarles lo ocurrido en el juicio; la novedad de las intenciones de herir al hijo de Remus los dejo perplejos, así como la forma en que Ron se expresó de su hermana tildándola de fácil, Hermione pensaba que si de Ginny dijo eso de ella hablaría mil veces peor.

Para Harry era un consuelo encontrarse con su novia, si bien le había mandado varios mensajes en esos dos días, nada reemplazaba su compañía, esa chica tenía un don para subir su ánimo. Para su fortuna la familia Weasley acepto de buen talante la relación de Ginny y Remus liberándolo de cualquier sentimiento de culpa y a pesar de la cara de asombro cuando menciono que ya tenía novia, ninguno mostro signos de molestia, y es que con la que tenían que tanta importancia le podrían dar a las nuevas relaciones sentimentales de ambos, seguramente más adelante ahondarían en el tema. En esos días le tocaba prepararse para su declaración pero se encontraba bastante tranquilo, que alguien intentara matarlo no era novedad y hacia mucho que había aceptado la traición de quien fuera su mejor amigo, ahora enemigo declarado.

La semana pasaba sin cambios importantes, solo la rutina de las clases. Para Ginny había sido un trago amargo enfrentar todos sus demonios en solo dos días; para su fortuna tres cosas importantes sucedieron en ese tiempo y ahora simplemente se sentía liberada: primero las palabras de su hermano no la hirieron tanto como pensó que lo harían y de hecho no le importaban; segundo su familia ya sabía de su relación con Remus y gracias a la intervención de sus hermanos sus padres lo aceptaron, al menos por ahora, aunque no se pudo librar de una buena charla con su madre; y tercero la catarsis realizada con su novio fue extremadamente beneficiosa para ellos y su noviazgo, fue algo que de verdad los acerco y unió.

Aunque sus amigos se encontraran en tan buena disposición, para Hermione sin embargo cada día era como la espera a su sentencia de muerte. Los examinadores del tribunal eran bastante persistente en exponer todos los aspectos de los sucesos por los que se juzgaba a Ron, no dejaban escapar ningún detalle y la mejor prueba era lo ocurrido con su amiga y ella no espera tener mejores probabilidades en cuanto a la exposición que tendría que hacer y sobre todo un detalle: Severus. Se suponía que su relación era privada, prácticamente un secreto, pero las motivaciones de su ex incluían a su actual, así que, como harían para poder ocultar su situación sentimental.

Ellos lo habían discutido y llegaron a la conclusión que era improbable que pudieran hacerlo, tendrían que enfrentarlo si sucedía; a su favor tenían que ella era mayor de edad, ambos héroes de guerra que les garantizaba la simpatía de los examinadores y contaban con la autorización de Dumbledore para mantener su relación a pesar de su situación profesor alumna, y adicional la influencia del ministro; quizás todo eso valiera y a nadie le importara lo que pasara entre ambos.

Severus mejor que nadie entendía el estado anímico de su novia, ella en teoría estaba mentalmente lista para encarar los hechos y a su responsable; ya había visto a Ronald antes y lo increpo de lo lindo, le había destrozado el despacho y ya no tenía episodios de histeria, pero eso era la teoría. Por momentos cuando la observaba veía las mismas características de demencia obsesiva compulsiva que ella mostraba previo y durante los periodos de exámenes, y él sabía que en esos días siempre sus amigos la trataban con guantes de seda y en general le rehuían, su carácter más que explosivo y cambiante era de dominio público. Había pasado un mes preparándole una sorpresa y viendo su comportamiento decidió adelantarla. El día miércoles le dijo que debía prepararse para salir el jueves a primera hora y no le dio más pistas.

A las ocho en punto se encontraban en la oficina del director donde un trasladar los esperaba; cinco minutos más tarde se activó y al abrir los ojos Hermione pudo ver que su novio la había llevado nada más y nada menos que a Paris.

- Paris Sev AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, pero como, porque, cuando –daba brincos de felicidad-

- Es una sorpresa que quería darte, pensaba hacerlo en unas semanas y por más tiempo, pero un adelanto de un día no te vendrá nada mal ¿contenta?

- Claro amor esto es maravilloso, esta cuidad es preciosa y con tanta cultura… hay tanto que ver y recorrer, los museos y catedrales, los cafés donde grandes filósofos y escritores pasaban su tiempo, los monumentos y restaurant … pero donde iremos como decidir

- Hermione respira… ya te dije que solo es un adelanto amor, vamos a regresar después, y como sabía que te pondrías así ya hice planes de lo que visitaremos hoy, quiero que disfrutes tranquila todo y te olvides de lo demás, este día es solo para nosotros, quiero verte feliz

- Te amo Severus Snape eres un hombre increíble… hacer esto por mí el día antes solo para animarme y complacerme… no tengo palabras

- Eres lo más importante en mi vida Hermione y verte esa hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo en tus ojos no tiene precio, cualquier esfuerzo vale la pena –tras esas palabras se dieron su primer beso en la ciudad del amor-

Desayunaron en la elegante zona de Faubourg Saint Germain en el emblemático Café Les Deux Magots. De allí se dirigieron al museo de Louvre donde recorrieron la planta baja admirando las esculturas y antigüedades egipcias, romanas y orientales –tu eres como la venus de milo para mí, es más tu eres más bella-; almorzaron en la zona los cafés de la pirámide en Saveurs & Styles sopa, ensalada, sandwiches y un delicioso mouse de chocolaté. Subieron a la primera planta para ver los objetos de arte, artefactos antiguos y pinturas francesas, italianas y españolas como la famosa Mona Lisa o las Bodas de Cana. Ella estaba extasiada deleitándose con todo lo que veía y no era la única, esa era una de las cosas que ambos tenían en común, su amor y pasión por el arte y la cultura –Herms cariño pareces una niña en una tienda de dulces-. Los recorridos eran rápidos sin detenerse demasiado en ningún sitio para no dañar la planificación de Severus, que casi la tuvo que arrastrar para sacarla del museo.

Pasear tomados de la mano por los campos Elíseos disfrutando del atardecer en la plaza de la Concorde era un sueño. Su detallista novio no olvido llevar una cámara para dejar inmortalizado el primer viaje juntos y ella por supuesto no perdió oportunidad de tomar miles de fotos del paisaje y de ellos. Llegaron hasta el arco del Triunfo y abrazados ante el monumento de besaron con enorme pasión.

- Como quisiera que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí

- Te entiendo pequeña pero nos quedan unas horas y reserve en un lugar muy bonito para cenar, después nos iremos

- ¿En dónde comeremos Sev?

- Ya veras, es una sorpresa. Primero vamos a caminar a esa zona oscura… ahora amor cierra los ojos necesitamos una pequeña transformación –agito varias veces su varitas sobre ambos- … ábrelos

- Rayos Sev para que tan elegantes, parezco otra

- No preguntes nada, te dije que es una sorpresa; espero que te guste tu vestido

- Claro que sí y tu estas muy guapo

- Gracias preciosa ahora vamos que se hace tarde

Degustar una fantástica cena a 57 metros de altura con la increíble vista de la ciudad en la torre Eiffel iluminada, es un lujo que Severus no dudo en darle a su novia _"Oh Merlín esto es asombroso, la vista es alucinante"._ Su mesa ubicada al lado de uno de los ventanales con vista al Trocadéro les permitía apreciar sin interferencias los edificios, calles y la vida nocturna de Paris y a la vez darles cierto grado de intimidad gracias a luz tamizada del ambiente. Champagne y un exquisito menú compuesto por snack de gambas, con aguacate, vinagreta de soja y sésamo; Vieira a la plancha, mermelada de zanahorias con cardamomo y mantequilla blanca; Filete de pato hembra asado, patatas crujientes y setas y salsa albufera; y de postre crujiente de chocolate, crema ligera a la vainilla y frambuesas frescas, fue lo que degustaron mientras conversaban y reían olvidando todos sus problemas como era la intensión del mago, y es que si un día allí después del museo y todo lo que recorrieron no lograba hacer que Hermione se desconectara nada lo lograría.

Estaban uno frente al otro viéndose a los ojos con las manos agarradas dedicándose cumplidos mutuos cuando Severus de repente coloco una hermosa rosa roja aterciopelada junto con una cajita sobre la mesa. Hermione primero tomo la rosa, la llevo a su rostro para disfrutar su olor y luego agarro la cajita algo nerviosa.

- No tenías que darme más nada amor, todo el día ha sido un inmenso regalo

- Pero esto es algo que he querido darte desde hace un tiempo y llego el momento adecuado, ábrelo

Al abrir la caja verde esmeralda de satén Hermione se encontró con un precioso anillo de diamante en corte cojín de 2,5 quilates engastado en oro blanco. La piedra central está rodeada de una montura de pequeños diamantes en granos, y en la montura gemas laterales graduadas hasta la mitad del aro; un anillo lleno de glamour que evoca el periodo eduardiano. Sus ojos se desorbitaron ante tan magnifica joya, un anillo de compromiso espectacular.

- Te gusta amor

- Es…es… demasiado hermoso… Sev este es un anillo de… de

- De compromiso. – tomo una de sus manos- Hermione Jane Granger, desde que llegaste a mi vida o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella, has sido el sol que ilumina mis días y la luna que evita los eclipses en las noches, fuiste quien me devolvió el deseo de despertar cada mañana y quien purifico mi corazón y mi alma haciéndolos tuyo, es a ti a quien pertenezco, eres la mujer con quien ansió vivir el resto de mi existencia para llenarte de amor y dicha, para entregarme más a ti si es posible; soy un hombre dispuesto a dar todo lo que tengo y soy por ti. –Era inevitable que ella ya estuviera llorando- Tu hermosa diosa, mujer de alma sublime y valiente y de corazón más puro y precioso que este diamante, me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa

- Esas son las palabras más bellas que me has dicho nunca. Tu Severus Snape eres el hombre que ha evitado que caiga en senderos oscuros; mi protector, mi mejor amigo, quien habita en mi piel y mi corazón, mi sueño e ilusión, mi esperanza. Mi vida es imposible concebirla sin ti a mi lado, tuya soy, y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me acabas de hacer. Sí amor mío, acepto ser tu esposa

Severus se levantó de su asiento y se arrodillo a su lado, tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda donde habría de permanecer hasta el final de sus días, y sellaron su pacto con un beso de profundo amor. Era imposible que otros comensales no notaran que se había realizado una pedida de mano que fue aceptada y viéndolos tan felices no pudieron evitar aplaudirles y felicitarlos, es más fue tanto el alboroto que se formó, que el maître del local realizo un brindis con todos los presentes por la feliz pareja.

Después de varios brindis partieron a un lugar discreto donde tomando el traslador que traían y regresaron a Londres, pero no al castillo sino a casa de Harry como la semana anterior para ir al juicio al día siguiente. La verdad que ella ni se acordaba de eso y tampoco le importo al verse frente al N°12, su felicidad era demasiada para que algo o alguien la pudiera arruinar.

Mientras una pareja paseaba por Francia y sellaba su destino, otra en Hogwarts también alimentaba su amor pero de forma más sosegada y sin prisas. Para Harry Potter su novia Anne representaba un gran apoyo; la chica era incondicional, dulce y protectora con las personas que quería. Rápidamente se supo ganar el respeto y cariño de muchos integrantes del colegio por su sencillez y su don de persona; muy centrada no era alguien que saltase a hacer juicios premeditadamente ni a juzgar, y la fama que tenía su casa no recaía sobre ella pues a pesar de ser inteligente, perspicaz y un poco altiva, no era engreída ni tenia aires de superioridad. A su novio le encantaba caminar con ella agarrada de la mano y ver la envidia de otros en sus rostros, pues muchos se habían fijado en su hermosura y la cortejaron a penas llego, pero al aparecer el salvador sus posibilidades quedaron reducidas a cero y ya todos lo sabían.

Como le gustaría que ella le tomara de la mano al día siguiente, apretándola de esa manera especial que tenía para trasmitirle su apoyo y amor. Lamentablemente era imposible pues solo los involucrados podían estar en el juicio.

- Mañana será difícil para ti supongo, tener que contar lo que te hizo tu ex amigo no debe ser nada fácil

- Por un lado lo será, por otro no. Ya no pienso en el como Ron mi amigo con quien compartí tantos buenos momentos, ahora es un desconocido a quien creí entender y en quien confié y me equivoque

- No puedes negar que te duele Harry, por más que tu concepción de él cambiara, eso no borra todos los años de amistad ni los buenos momentos

- Es cierto me duele pero no como crees, mi amigo murió el mismo día que supe lo que le hizo a Hermione y a todos nosotros; al que veré mañana será otro. Me duele la pérdida de quien fue y en mi mente los trato como dos personas separadas. Quizás no sea lo correcto y en algún momento tenga que aceptar que son uno, pero por ahora es mejor así, me facilita enfrentarlo

- Recuerda que estaré contigo allí de pensamiento y corazón, y no importa la hora que sea si me necesitas manda un mensaje y te responderé inmediatamente. Ya no puedes recuperar a quien fue, pero puedes apoyar a tus verdaderos amigos y hacer justicia por ellos y por ti contando todo de ese día y de las disputas anteriores, recuerda que es importante demostrar que todo lo hizo con premeditación. Sé que tienen suficientes pruebas de eso, pero nunca está de mas

- Gracias cariño no sabes como me reconfortan tus palabras; me has ayudado mucho a prepararme y sé que todo saldrá bien, me diga lo que me diga mañana nada me va a molestar

- Esa es la actitud bello, no dejes que te afecte. ¿A qué hora se van?

- A las seis, nos queda una hora juntos antes de partir

- ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí o tienes que hacer algo?

- Lo único que tengo que hacer es tenerte entre mis brazos y disfrutar el paisaje juntos. Remus me buscara antes de irnos

- Oye sabes a donde fue Hermione

- Me dijeron que está resolviendo algo personal, pero no tengo idea de a donde fue, supongo que más tarde me entero

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando estas en buena compañía y así le sucedió a Harry que más pronto de lo que esperaba se tuvo que separar de su novia para tomar el traslador que lo llevaría junto a Ginny y Remus a su casa. Pensaba que al llegar encontraría allí a Severus y Hermione pero no fue así y a excepción de Lunático nadie sabía dónde estaba la pareja, y este con una sonrisa se negó a soltar prenda –la deben estar pasando bien y llegaran más tarde-. Cenaron en calma y después fueron al salón a conversar; eran las doce y todos se negaban a ir a dormir hasta que los dos faltantes se presentaran –Remus estas convencido que están bien, ya es muy tarde-, la más ansiosa era Molly –si hubiesen tenido algún inconveniente ya lo sabríamos, y no me mires así Ginny que no te diré nada-. A la una y treinta hicieron acto de presencia los perdidos abrazados y muy sonrientes.

- Se puede saber dónde estaban

- Buenas noches Ginny, pero que maneras. ¿Qué hacen aun despiertos?

- Esperándolos que crees, responde de donde vienen, Remus no quiso decirnos

- Niña pero que ansiosa, y por sus caras no es la única… Mi bello y perfecto amor me llevo a pasar el día a Paris

- PARIS… PARIS… Oh amiga eso es fabuloso…

- Que romántico, te luciste Severus

- Gracias Molly, se me ocurrió que le haría bien la distracción

- ¿Y por qué tanto secretismo?

-  
No siempre tiene que saberlo todo Harry

- Si, si, si está bien, ahora cuenta que hicieron

- Fuimos a Louvre, caminamos por los campos Elíseos y cenamos en la Torre Eiffel

- De lujo Severus, quien diría que el amargado de las mazmorras tenía su punto amoroso

- Muy chistoso Fred, ustedes que se piensan, que no soy capaz de saber lo que le gusta a una mujer y como cortejarla, solo para aclarar les podría dar clases

- Valla, valla, miren la cara de Hermione, la debes haber pasado muy bien, no se te acaba la sonrisa

- Sí Bill estoy muy feliz, Sev de verdad hizo este día muy especial, mejor de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría ser –hasta ese momento estaban abrazados y la mano izquierda de la chica estaba en la espalda de su novio, pero cuando hablo subió su mano para acariciarle el rostro- supero todas mis expectativas

- HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ¿QUE ES ESO EN TU DEDO?... PARECE… ¿ES LO QUE PIENSO?

- Eso depende amiga, si estás pensando que es un anillo de compromiso,… acertaste, Severus me pidió que me casara con él y acepte, ahora es mi prometido

- QUE… SE COMPROMETIERON… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH –Ginny le salto encima para abrazarla- TIENES QUE CONTAR COMO LO HIZO, NO LO PUEDO CREER, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH, HABLA, HABLA

- GINNY MERLÍN ME VAS A DEJAR SORDA, SI TE CALLAS QUIZÁS PUEDA HABLAR, … fue después de la cena, me dio el anillo, me dijo las palabras más hermosas que he escuchado y acepte

- Esto sí que es inesperado pero felicitaciones a ambos, hazla muy dichosa Severus

- Gracias Arthur ese es el plan

- Pero por qué tanta prisa si acaban de comenzar su relación

- Cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela no tiene sentido esperar Molly

- Entonces no es que se apuran porque nos harán tíos

- NO FRED, … hay que ver… no estoy embarazada

- ¿Estas segura?

- Que no George, demonios su curiosidad es fastidiosa saben par de impertinentes, … eso es imposible, entienden

- Dejen de molestarla ustedes dos, mi niña que alegría, estoy hay que celebrarlo

- Seguro Molly pero hoy no, es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar… dejen todos la curiosidad por los detalles que ya nos contaran… y a ustedes mis felicitaciones y mis mejores deseos

- Gracias Remus estamos muy felices, y les prometemos que mañana tendrán detalles, pero de verdad estoy cansada

- Quien me iba a decir que mi hermanita sería la primera en comprometerse, sé que la harás muy dichosa Severus y ella a ti, los dos lo merecen

- Gracias Harry, estoy convencido que las cosas mejoraran para todos y tendremos una buena vida

Seguían felicitándolos, haciendo bromas y admirando el precioso anillo, hasta que Severus y Arthur dieron por terminada la noche y se retiraron todos a descansar. Ya a las seis estaban desayunando para partir al ministerio. Se encontraron con Dumbledore, Kingsley y Minerva que los esperaban y le dieron la noticia del compromiso. Igual que los demás se alegraron mucho y mientras esperaban a entrar se habían dividido en dos grupos, las mujeres por un lado que no podían quitar la vista del impresionante anillo y oían detalles, y los caballeros que le hacían bromas a Severus por su sobresaliente actuación que cautivo a Hermione. Llegado el momento pasaron a ocupar sus asientos.

Los cuatro mortifagos ya habían sido condenados en un juicio previo en el que no estuvieron ni Severus ni Harry ya que las pruebas eran apabullantes al haber detenido a tres en el acto y el restante delatado por sus compañeros, y serian besados por un dementor al terminar el juicio contra Ronald. Sin embargo también estarían allí por si era necesario hacer un interrogatorio cruzado. Después del resumen de lo acontecido en las inmediaciones de la casa de Hermione donde se produjo la emboscada, fue el turno de testificar de ambas víctimas.

Relataron todo pormenorizadamente. Ambos ya sabían que respuestas dar a fin de evitar alguna pregunta que derivara en tener que exponer la relación de Severus y Hermione. La nota que les llego nunca fue aportada como prueba con la justificación de que se debió haber perdido en cualquier momento durante el ataque; supuestamente en ella solo se mencionaba que tenían a Granger y no iba dirigida a nadie en específico. Para demostrar que era cierto al menos que esta les había llegado Kreacher declaro ante el tribunal que fue el quien la recibió de una lechuza y se la entregó al Sr. Snape quien tras leerla llamo a gritos a su amo, quien a su vez le ordeno poner sobre aviso a los miembros de la orden de que la Srta. Hermione estaba en peligro y ellos partieron a buscarla; no sabía el contenido del mensaje porque jamás osaría leer la correspondencia de su amo o sus amigos, solo hizo lo que le ordenaron y no sabía nada más, ni siquiera estaba en casa cuando encontraron a la señorita puesto que el profesor Dumbledore le dijo que debía dirigirse al colegio y esperar allí a que su amo lo requiriera.

Cuando a Severus le preguntaron si sabía el porqué de que Weasley lo incluyera en sus planes con voz muy firme y rostro de total sinceridad respondió que no tenía ni idea, y que suponía que el hecho de que ahora fuera tan cercano a su familia y amigos era lo que lo impulsaba, si con Lupin se había cebado solo por preocuparse por él y querer ayudarlo intuía que algo similar se aplicaba en su caso. Trato de ser lo más convincente posible y lo logro, lo único malo fue que al entrar a todos los despojaron de sus varitas para evitar incidentes como la vez anterior, y no pudo realizar su plan de modificar un poco los recuerdos del acusado para que omitiera cualquier información sobre los dos enamorados; sabía que el por voluntad propia no lo haría, es más estaba seguro que se regocijaría de tener oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando concluyeron partieron a almorzar.

Decir que estaban tensos era poco, los dos días de juicios que quedaban eran los más delicados por las implicaciones. Todos les aseguraron a Hermione y Severus que recibirían su apoyo en caso de que su relación fuera expuesta y lo mismo hizo el propio Ministro, quien muy inteligentemente al saber del compromiso puso al tanto a algunos miembros muy allegados quienes aseguraron que la pareja contaría con su respaldo. A su regreso fue el turno de Ron para declarar.

- Ronald Weasley diga a este tribunal porque facilito información, creo planes y ayudo en su ejecución a cuatro mortifagos buscados por la ley para realizar un ataque en contra de Harry Potter

- Porque ese a quien consideraba mi amigo me dio la espalda para ponerse de parte de Hermione Granger, Severus Snape y mi hermana. Además estaba harto de todo el alboroto que se formaba a su alrededor opacándome siempre incluso con mi familia. Yo para él solo era el amigo estúpido que lo seguía, el segundón y lo soporte por mucho tiempo; en cambio yo lo consideraba mi hermano y resulto que cuando lo necesite no le importe en lo más mínimo. Estaba harto del salvador y de que todos ignoraran que sin mi ayuda el solo no hubiese podido derrotar a Voldemort; ya que todos pensaban que era tan excepcional enfrentarse a cuatro atacantes no sería nada, y si perecía solo sería la constatación de que no es tan maravilloso y poderoso como dicen, sino un simple mortal más que no es superior a mi

- Señor Weasley a lo largo de sus declaraciones lo único que usted siempre alega es que los demás no lo toman en cuenta, que no le dan su lugar, que se creen superiores a usted; pero en ningún momento da razones de peso que pudieran justificar de algún modo su proceder. Entiende usted que si Potter hubiese muerto llevaría en su consciencia la muerte de su amigo, que eso es un hecho que nunca se podría reparar

- Jamás me hubiese afectado el desenlace de Potter una vez que a él no le importó en nada mi vida. Reciprocidad, tan sencillo como eso, si te alias con mis enemigos yo lo hago con los tuyos, si interfieres con mi felicidad no tendrás la tuya, en resumen si me jodes te jodo

- Es cierto que usted envió un mensaje anónimo a casa de Harry Potter asegurando que tenía en su poder a la señorita Granger

- Sí yo fui quien lo envió para hacerlos salir y que los emboscaran

- A sabiendas que eran mortifagos y que ya ha dicho que no le importaba las consecuencias diga a este tribunal que esperaba realmente como resultado de ese encuentro

- Esperaba que al menos Snape muriera y Potter quedara gravemente herido, incluso hasta algo incapacitado de manera permanente, lo suficiente para que le fuese imposible acceder a la academia de aurores como es su deseo

- Es inconcebible lo que este tribunal ha tenido que oír y lo que falta que estoy segura será peor. Ahora diga que tiene en contra de Severus Snape para querer su mal e incluirlo en sus planes de venganza como dijo en fechas pasadas

- Porque ese desgraciado murciélago nunca debió sobrevivir, debería estar pudriéndose en una tumba y si así fuera Hermione no se hubiese atrevido a desafiarme ni a dejarme. Todas mis desgracias empezaron ese puto día en que ella lo encontró vivo y lo salvo, fue el principio del fin para mí, ese malnacido me la quito aunque al final me hizo un favor y me dejo ver lo zorra que era

- Sr. Weasley primero que nada cuide su vocabulario y segundo no estamos entendiendo que tiene que ver Hermione Granger con Snape ni sus razones para quererlo muerto, explíquese bien

- Es que no saben que esos dos mantienen una relación sentimental, ella me dejo por preferirlo a él, me grito e insulto delante de todos por defenderlo, se quedó a su lado en el hospital hasta que despertó y cuando quise acostarme con ella me desprecio y corrió a su lado; ellos dos son amantes –el asombro en la sala era mayormente generalizado y los murmullos crecían-

- SILENCIO EN LA SALA. Que pruebas tiene de lo que acaba de decir

- La prueba de haberlos visto revolcándose en la casa de Potter

- Es su palabra contra la de ellos, no tiene algo más sustancial como evidencia

- Estoy bajo los efectos de veritaserum por si se les olvido así que no puedo mentir, además vean sus caras de culpables.

- ¿Usted presencio cuando ellos mantenían relaciones? Eso es imposible, de acuerdo al informe médico de la Srta. Granger tras su ataque ella aún era virgen, así que usted está mintiendo, no sé como pero lo hace

- NO ESTOY MINTIENDO, QUE NO SE LO METIERA NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO HICIERAN ALGO. ADEMÁS PORQUE NO LE PREGUNTAN A ELLOS –de nuevo las palabras de asombro de todos-

- Silencio, les recuerdo que deben guardar la compostura en el juicio. Creo llegados a este punto que es lo mejor oír la declaración de alguno de los implicados. Sr. Snape póngase de pie para contestar a este tribunal, se le recuerda que sigue en la obligación de decir toda la verdad. ¿Mantiene o ha mantenido algún tipo de relación afectuosa con Hermione Granger?

- Sí, es cierto que ella y yo tenemos una relación más allá de una amistad. De hecho Hermione Granger es mi prometida –ahora sí que todos hablaban-

- Eso es inesperado además de que no sé si es algo permitido en su condición de profesor-alumna

- Les recuerdo señores y damas que ella es mayor de edad y en cuanto a mi carácter de profesor, déjenme decirles que soy un profesional y jamás la beneficiaria por ningún tipo de relación personal que pudiéramos mantener. Si ven su record académico se darán cuenta que es la mejor alumna de su curso desde su ingreso al colegio, por algo es premio anual y la llaman la bruja más inteligente de su generación; y en cuanto a la permisibilidad de una relación entre ambos, contamos con la aprobación del director del colegio Albus Dumbledore al cual notifique de esto antes de comenzar el curso escolar con la intención de abandonar la docencia mientras ella no terminara sus estudios para evitar estos malos entendidos, y el cual no solo no me permitió abandonar mi posición en Hogwarts sino que dio su permiso dada la trayectoria de ambos brindándonos su confianza, la cual nunca hemos irrespetado quedando muy claros los límites que debemos mantener en la institución

- ¿Usted pensaba renunciar por ella?

- Sí en efecto, no me importaría en lo más mínimo tener que abandonar mi profesión actual ya que como dije antes, no es una simple relación casual, ella será mi esposa y no pienso anteponer un cargo de profesor a nuestro compromiso; solo para dejarlo muy claro, nada ni nadie me separara de ella ni arruinara nuestro futuro

- Señores ya que esto ha salido a relucir tengo que decir algo al tribunal… en mi condición de Ministro de Magia me fue consultado tanto por Snape como por Dumbledore las posibles consecuencias de que ambos estuvieran juntos mientras la señorita Granger no hubiese finalizado sus estudios y lo que dije a ambos fue que, no habría ningún perjuicio ni impedimento ya que todo lo hacían de manera transparente en una relación totalmente seria y formal y creo que no debemos olvidar que ambos son principales héroes de guerra a quienes debemos muy directamente la caída de Voldemort, que arriesgaron su vida durante años en el caso de Snape y que no se les puede negar la recompensa de tener una vida feliz tras los enormes sufrimientos que ambos han tenido que afrontar. Así que la cuestión de si mantienen una relación permitida o no esta fuera de lugar. Ambos son adultos y cuentan con el respaldo de Hogwarts y del ministerio. Aquí lo que se discute es los crímenes realizados por Ronald Weasley nada mas

- ESO NO PUEDE SER… USTEDES NO LOS PUEDEN APOYAR… TU PERRA NO TE PUEDES CASAR CON ESTE… NO LO VOY A PERMITIR DESGRACIADA… PENSÉ QUE SOLO ERAS UN POLVO PARA EL MURCIÉLAGO… PERO CASARTE… -Ronald se había mantenido callado atento a lo que les dirían, pero cuando Kingsley hablo y supo que nada malo les pasaría, que no habría objeciones a su relación exploto-

- ¡Sr. Weasley cállese, es obvio que usted tuvo conocimiento de esa relación y la está usando para justificar sus actos y dejarlos mal parados alegando que los encontró en una situación intima, lo cual es bastante despreciable, que ella prefiriera a otro hombre antes que a usted no es razón para nada de lo que hizo!

- YO NO ME ESTOY INVENTANDO NADA NI LOS ESTOY DEJANDO MAL PARADOS, USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS CABRONES QUE JUSTIFICAN QUE ESTE INFELIZ ESTE CON ELLA SOLO PORQUE SUPUESTAMENTE ES UN HÉROE… EL ES UN ASESINO, MATO BAJOS LAS ORDENES DE VOLDEMORT Y USTEDES OLVIDAN TODAS LAS ATROCIDADES QUE COMETIÓ SOLO POR LAS PALABRAS DE UN VIEJO DECREPITO QUE ASEGURA QUE ERA UN CONVERSO ARREPENTIDO… HÉROE MI TRASERO… ESE MURCIÉLAGO NO ES MEJOR QUE YO… Y SABEN QUE NO PUEDO MENTIR POR LA POCIÓN ESTÚPIDOS… LO QUE VI FUE…

- CALLATE WEASLEY TE LO ADVIERTO

- TU NO ME MANDAS MURCIÉLAGO ASQUEROSO… TIENES MIEDO DE QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE ESA DE MODOSITA NO TIENE NADA… USTEDES ESTABAN EN LA CAMA MEDIO DESNUDOS TOCÁNDOSE Y ELLA PIDIÉNDOTE QUE SE LO HICIERAS, SI SIGUEN TENIENDO DUDAS PORQUE NO ME EXTRAEN EL RECUERDO PARA QUE VEAN COMO LA MUY PUTA LE ABRÍA LAS PIERNAS PARA QUE LA TOCARA Y LE GRITABA PIDIÉNDOLE MAS COMO GATA EN CELO

- SE LOS ADVIERTO O LO HACEN CALLAR O LO HAGO YO

Snape se le había ido encima a Ron tras esas palabras y lo tenían agarrado entre Remus, Harry, Bill, Charlie y el Sr. Weasley evitando que lo tomara del cuello, mientras unos aurores contenían a los gemelos y Percy que también se habían ido en su contra y todos en la sala estaban de pie viendo el jaleo que se formó. Todo se había descontrolado y varios aurores y funcionarios intentaban poner orden y sacar al prisionero. Hermione en todo ese tiempo desde que se descubrió su noviazgo no pronuncio ni una sola palabra y mantuvo la frente en alto, pero cuando su ex empezó a gritar lo que había visto se puso de pie con la cara horrorizada y muerta de vergüenza y mientras casi había una batalla campal en la sala ella solo pudo llorar y al final con tanta presión y viendo la sonrisa por esa pequeña venganza por parte de Ronald no pudo más y se desmayó.

Los gritos de Ginny, Molly y Kingsley se sobrepusieron a los otros y alertaron a Severus que algo había pasado con su novia; cuando se giró y la vio tirada en el piso olvido lo demás y corrió a su lado. Que la chica estuviera inconsciente fue lo único que logro algo de orden y lo que dio por finalizada la sesión. Severus decidió que era mejor llevarla a la enfermería del Ministerio cuando pasados diez minutos no conseguían hacerla reaccionar y todos partieron. Ese día había sido en exceso estresante y difícil, y lo peor era que aún faltaba la declaración de Hermione al día siguiente; si hoy había sido una pesadilla todos concordaban que mañana seria insufrible.

Tras vario minuto al fin la chica reacciono encontrándose con la mirada de su novio y una enfermera que la atendía. Hizo que se quedara recostada por más tiempo antes de salir de allí con rumbo al número 12. Cuando llegaron inmediatamente subieron ellos dos a su habitación para hablar de lo ocurrido. Severus le conto que tras su desmayo a Ronald lo habían sacado de la sala no antes de que Bill y Charlie se colocaran entre los escoltas y le propinaran unos buenos golpes partiéndole la cara. Le dijo que toda la familia los seguía apoyando a ellos dos y que nadie pregunto acerca de lo contado sobre sus actividades amatorias, ni les importaba pues lo principal era como se encontraba ella. Mientras esperaban que reaccionara en la enfermería Kingsley y otros miembros del tribunal se acercaron para decirles que aunque algunos estaban altamente asombrados por la relación entre ellos no hubo oposición y solo se centrarían en los ataques sin nada que objetar sobre ese otro asunto. Hermione le pidió que se reunieran con los otros porque si bien no era asunto de nadie lo que entre ellos ocurriera en la intimidad, sentía que debía dar algunas explicaciones. Severus dudaba si hacerlo puesto que algo había omitido en su relato, pero decidió que a final de cuentas era mejor que ella lo supiera estando arropada por quienes la querían.

- Hermione querida como te encuentras

- Mucho mejor Sra. Weasley gracias por su preocupación y la de todos

- Como no preocuparnos después de lo que paso, pero te aseguro Herms que el idiota de mi hermano no se fue sin daños, hubiésemos querido que fuera más pero al menos le dejamos un detallito en la cara

- Lo se Bill Sev me conto, pero no debieron arriesgarse a que el tribunal después tomara medidas contra ustedes por eso

- Medidas dices, nada más lejos de la realidad, cuando terminaron de llevárselo varios aurores nos dijeron que lamentaban tener que habernos detenido y que eso era poco en comparación a lo que se merecía, y lo mismo hicieron varios miembros del tribunal, creeme que nadie hará nada si alguien lo golpea o lo maldice, todos están asqueados con lo que ha hecho

- Tanto así Charlie como para permitírselos le hagan lo que le hagan en sus narices

- Tanto así Herms, tienes el apoyo incondicional de todos no te preocupes

- Es bueno saberlo. Yo quería hablar con ustedes acerca de lo que Ronald dijo de Severus y de mi… ya saben sobre lo que él vio

- Tú no tienes nada que aclarar hermanita, ambos son adultos y lo que hagan en su intimidad no es asunto de nadie ni debe darte vergüenza, a ese respecto nadie quiere explicaciones

- Gracias Harry es solo que me da un poco de recelo lo que ahora deben estar pensando

- Hermione linda tú y Severus son responsables y maduros, sabes que te quiero como a una hija y si es cierto que no es grato escuchar y menos de esa forma lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos, también es cierto que no dudamos ni de lo que ambos sienten, ni de las intenciones de él hacia ti que quedaron más que claras al pedirte matrimonio, así que confiamos en tu buen juicio y en las decisiones que tomes

- Además Hermione Molly y yo en su momento nos tomamos la atribución de pedirle cuentas a Severus porque ustedes compartían habitación y la charla fue lo suficientemente seria y comprometida como para dejarnos tranquilos, espero que no te molestes por haberlo hecho, te dijimos en su momento que no buscamos reemplazar a tus padres pero nos sentimos comprometidos a cuidarte y protegerte

- Por supuesto que no estoy molesta por eso, es más me parece un gesto muy lindo de su parte y me emociona profundamente que me consideren otra más de la familia y que confíen en mis decisiones con respecto a mi relación con Sev… yo de verdad lamento lo que tuvieron que oír pero les puedo asegurar que él nunca me ha presionado a nada todo lo contrario y que absolutamente todo ha sido simplemente porque nos amamos

- Eso no tienes ni que decirlo Herms, todos aquí estamos conscientes de que es así y de verdad que nadie cuestiona lo que hagan

- Es un alivio oírlo Remus, ahora si me disculpan estoy agotada y quiero descansar y no se preocupe por la cena Sra. Weasley de verdad que no tengo apetito

- Antes de que nos retiremos cariño hay algo que no te mencione antes en la habitación y debes saber… es algo que ocurrió cuando te desmayaste, antes que sacaran a Ronald de la sala

- Nada bueno debe haber sido por sus caras… yo pensé que solo era por lo que escucharon que estaban así

- No amor es algo más serio y debes saberlo antes de mañana porque se mencionara en el interrogatorio

- Sev no me asustes más y dímelo

- Ronald estaba tan histérico por la noticia de nuestro compromiso y el apoyo que recibimos que me grito algunas cosas bastante delicadas

- ¿Qué?

- Una es que te tomo varias fotos mientras estabas en su poder en algún momento en que perdiste el conocimiento y no sabemos donde están ni quien las tiene

- ¿Qué clase de fotos?

- Fotos tuyas desnuda en posiciones muy sugerentes en la que él te coloco, y otras donde da la impresión que estabas manteniendo relaciones con él de forma voluntaria, amenazo con que se harían públicas en cualquier momento

- ¡Pero es que ese idiota no se cansa de joderme la vida, es un enfermo, un perturbado sádico asqueroso! ¡Qué carajo le pasa con las fotos y las publicaciones que lo intenta de nuevo pero peor! ¡Porque tanta humillación, no es justo, dime que están moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarlas!

- Por supuesto que si amor, lo iban a interrogar con más veritaserum para saber donde están y probablemente hoy mismo las recuperen, realmente eso es ahora lo de menos

- LO DE MENOS SEVERUS, TU DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO, ES QUE HIZO ALGO PEOR QUE PLANEAR EXPONERME DE ESA MANERA ANTE EL MUNDO

- Hermione te pido por favor que te calmes para explicarte y que puedas entender, primero no olvides que todos te apoyamos y que encontraremos una solución a eso

- Está bien me calmo pero habla de una vez

- También dijo que cuando estabas inconsciente te lanzo una maldición difícilmente detectable de magia negra, una que afectara tu vida de manera permanente si no encontramos un contra hechizo

- ¿Cuál maldición?

- No sabemos


	27. 27 Genus Genitum Pario Obitus

**Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores que me siguen y han incluido mi historia dentro de sus favoritos. Agradecer a los que dejaron Reviews, me encanta que les gustara el capitulo anterior. Ya se que parece que la pobre no sale de una pero todo sufrimiento estara recompensado. A quienes quieren entrar en la historia para ver sufrir a Ron espero que el capi de hoy les aclare algunas dudas. Y para los que quieren mas excenas hot, no han salido porque el momento no se ha dado pero... ya vienen... pronto**

**Ahora disfruten el capitulo**

**XOXO**

**XXVII. Genus Genitum Pario Obitus**

El shock de la noticia duro en Hermione varios minutos, cuando pudo hablar y pedir más información se encontró con que nadie tenía respuestas; cuando Ronald termino de gritar lo de la maldición fue el momento en que Bill y Charlie lo agredieron y tras eso lo sacaron. El interrogatorio que estaban realizando incluía descubrir que fue lo que le hizo a la chica. Darle vueltas a lo mismo era inútil y al final la convencieron que subiera a descansar y tomara una poción para dormir.

Fue poco lo que los demás durmieron y pronto todos se alistaban para partir al Ministerio. Al llegar las noticias eran poco alentadoras, ya conocían cual era y en que consistía la maldición pero no el contra hechizo, ni siquiera sabían si este existía. A quien le dieron la información fue a Severus como prometido de la joven y él se lo transmitió a los demás.

En uno de los momentos en que Hermione perdió la consciencia mientras era golpeada, su ex lleno de rabia invoco magia oscura muy antigua para dejarla marcada e impedirle que fuera feliz el resto de su vida, la maldijo con el conjuro Genus Genitum Pario Obitus: Engendrar Nacimiento Parir Muerto. Este compleja invocación consiste en que la mujer sufre lo indecible para poder engendrar un hijo y de conseguirlo el feto siempre muere en el útero de la madre en los primeros meses, y si acaso con magia lograran llevar el embarazo a término el resultado no sería diferente, al nacer el infante inmediatamente moriría. Era tan antiguo que no conocían algún remedio ni entendían de donde saco el mortifago que se lo dio a Ronald ese hechizo. Las respuestas a eso llegarían pronto en el juicio.

Hermione lloraba desesperada al enterarse en que consistía, su vida estaba ahora resumida en dolor puro y sin aparente forma de escape. Que tanto mal podría haber hecho ella para que ese ser quien una vez fue uno de sus mejores amigos se ensañara de tal manera. Él la agredió físicamente, casi la viola, causa la muerte de sus padres y encima la marca de por vida convirtiéndola prácticamente en una mujer seca por dentro, en un desierto yelmo incapaz de concebir y con eso le destruía parte de sueños.

Desde que estaba con Severus cuantas veces había soñado con que ellos tuvieran su propia familia, cuantas noches en sus brazos no había recreado en su mente como sería tener en su interior una pequeña vida resultante de su amor, un ser mezcla perfecta de ambos. Lo había imaginado blanco como su padre, con el cabello liso y negro de él pero con sus ojos almendrados y su pequeña nariz. Con su mezcla de ADN sería sin duda otro pequeño sabelotodo, tan inteligente como sus padres aunque esperaba que el carácter fuera un balance del de ambos. Y no solo un niño, también una niña a quien poder vestir como una muñequita y que estaba segura se convertiría en la princesa de su papi.

Esa fantasía que no sabía como comenzó y que no pudo evitar que arraigara en ella, era su más preciado secreto, el que absolutamente nadie sabía y resultaba que ahora tenerla era imposible. Nunca existirían los hijos de Severus, nunca podría demostrarle su amor de esa manera, ahora estaba muerta por dentro, muerta como mujer y así se sentía su corazón. Eso lo había pensado en un futuro no tan cercano pero ahora como todo ser humano tenía la necesidad de tener eso que no se puede de forma inmediata, ahora daría lo que fuera por quedar embarazada ese mismo día.

Severus por otro lado al enterarse se llenó de horror, como ese joven pudo convertirse en tal magnitud de monstruo para invocar semejante maldición, para quitarle a una mujer lo que en la mayoría era uno de sus principales sueños, convertirse en madre. Si bien él no se había planteado la posibilidad de tener hijos sabía que su novia en algún momento los querría y lo habría contemplado en sus planes de futuro, y ahora lo más probable es que nunca esos planes los llegaran a materializar. Puta vida injusta que se ensaña con aquellos que dan tanto de si para otros y no para sí mismos. Ahora solo restaba averiguar si existía una solución y entre tanto darle el apoyo a su novia que necesitara, él no se rendiría, no se resignaría porque si no existía la cura él la inventaría aunque tuviera que dar su vida para ello.

Entraron en la ya conocida sala con los ánimos contra el piso agradeciendo mentalmente que con suerte este sería el último día de declaraciones. La primera en declarar fue Hermione; aunque con temple relato todo lo ocurrido el día veinte y los altercados anteriores sucedidos, su rostro mostraba a una muerta en vida. No hubo inflexiones en su voz ni trasmitía emoción alguna, siempre se mantuvo en una postura recta y con la frente en alto pero para algunos más parecía un zombi que una persona que respirara. Ni siquiera al relatar la muerte de sus padres y como se ocasiono, mostro algún tipo de conmoción o alteración.

Cuando entro Ronald sin embargo un cambio radical se produjo en ella. Su mirada que parecía perdida se volvió de fuego y como una ráfaga llego junto a él para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara y comenzar a increparlo. Esta vez nadie intervino, nadie intento apartarla y es que con la revelación de lo último que hizo en su contra el nivel de indignación generalizado era desbordante y realmente todos deseaban vengarse personalmente. Después de unos minutos ella misma se calmó y fue a sentarse junto a su prometido y empezaron las preguntas al acusado.

- Ronald Weasley usted ha declarado con anterioridad que los desprecios por parte de Hermione Granger fueron el impulsor para sus acciones. Son esas las únicas razones o a su parecer existen otras

- Las razones son sus desplantes y sus desprecios, que prefiriera a Snape antes que a mí, que se haya atrevido a sustituirme por ese prospecto de hombre, que mi familia la apoyara a ella en vez de a mí, que todos la prefieran y que sea tan zorra como para negarse a complacerme en la cama mientras iba y se le regalaba a otro

- Así que pretende justificar con todas esas estupideces sus acciones. No va a admitir que se equivocó y en realidad no hay razones para sus actos

- Nunca. Yo no me equivoque, ellos me destruyeron ella especialmente y si no soy feliz tampoco los demás que causaron mi infelicidad. Es lo justo

- Y también le parece justo que los padres de ella hayan muerte por sus insensateces

- Cuando ella fue a la prisión y me dijo lo que paso me lamente sinceramente de eso. Sus padres a quienes conocí no tenían la culpa de sus acciones, pero luego pensé que ya que yo no cuento con los míos estando vivos por su culpa, que ella se quede sin los suyos es equitativo. Ojo por ojo, no fue mi intención ni nunca lo contemple pero ya que se quedó con los Sres. Weasley quienes la prefirieron y la tratan como su hija, pues ahora que le aproveche y así siente lo que yo por perder a los míos, eso salió mejor de lo que pudiera pensar porque en realidad no fue mi culpa

- Pero usted les dio la información de lo que ella hizo para protegerlos y los llevo prácticamente a su paradero

- Error en parte, yo si les hable de ella y sus padres y de a que país les dijo que se fueran, pero ni siquiera ella sabía realmente donde estaban pues en Australia no se encontraban. Yo no controlo las acciones de otros y no tengo ninguna responsabilidad de que ellos hayan decidió darle cacería a los Granger puesto que a mí nunca me hablaron de esos planes ni nada relacionado. Si los competentes aurores hubiesen puesto tanto empeño en encontrarlos como lo hicieron los asesinos, nada hubiese pasado y sus padres seguirían vivos, por lo tanto nada de esos hechos son mi responsabilidad ni se me pueden imputar

- Error señor Weasley, si bien es cierto que no les pidió que tomaran ningún tipo de represalias ni participo directamente en los hechos, como usted mismo acaba de reconocer les dio toda la información que precisaban para efectuar sus planes, por tanto es usted su cómplice y de eso no se va a librar, a parte que menciono que le parece muy bien que ellos hayan terminado muertos así que deje el cinismo de creerse inocente, esa desgracia es su responsabilidad

- Como sea me da igual

- Que descaro. Ahora explique porque decidió la forma de ataque que perpetro en contra de Hermione Granger, porque agredirla de manera física y usted personalmente cuando utilizo a otros para los demás

- Porque esa zorra descarada era mía y nadie me iba a quitar el placer de ser yo quien la hiciera sufrir. Ustedes no tienen idea del asco y la rabia que sentí cuando la vi en los brazos de ese murciélago; ella quien siempre estuvo enamorada de mí y bien que lo demostró desde cuarto año y me celaba y buscaba, como fue que al final cuando me tenía lo busco a él, era inaudito y grotesco. Cuando al fin me decido a aceptarla la muy estúpida me rechaza, evita tener intimidad conmigo, lo defiende, me manda al demonio y se va con él, eso es inaceptable; lo hizo como si yo no valiera lo suficiente, como si fuera un juguete que tiras cuando te cansas de él; yo no soy desechable y nadie me menosprecia de esa manera. Quería marcarla, usarla, destruirla por dentro para que sufriera en parte lo que yo sentí cuando esa pobre imitación de hombre que tiene a su lado la rechazara por estar sucia, por haber sido yo quien la tomara primero, pero al parecer a ese no le importa que las mujeres que tiene sean de segunda categoría, me imagino que está acostumbrado a tener las sobras de los demás

- Señor Weasley en primer lugar ninguna mujer es menos por sus actividades sexuales ni por el número de amantes que tenga en su vida, en segundo las mujeres no somos objetos ni propiedades de nadie, en tercero el Sr. Snape ha demostrado con sus acciones que es no solo un buen hombre sino un verdadero caballero de los pies a la cabeza lo cual no podemos decir de usted, y en cuarto ya se ha determinado que usted no cometió una violación en toda regla por lo cual me parce contradictorio lo que acaba de decir. Si sus intenciones eran las anteriores explique porque no la tomo como dijo para ser el primero

- Cuando la secuestre no estaba seguro que en realidad siguiera siendo virgen, no después del asqueroso acto que presencie entre ellos, así que la motivación inicial perdió un poco de interés aunque en el momento estaba decidió a hacerlo; lo que realmente me detuvo fue que estaba seguro que ella me denunciaría y si no la violaba y solo la maltrataba, sería más creíble cuando me interrogaran la versión de que estaba bajo los efectos de un imperium y los cargos serían menores, hasta el punto de ser declarado inocente pues no es mi culpa lo que hiciera bajo esa maldición, además que ella de verdad me da asco. Tocarla después que ese puso sus manos en ella es repulsivo y arriesgarme a estar dentro para ser el segundo vomitivo; me conforme con hacerle lo suficiente para que se sintiera miserable, de alguna manera la marque y aunque lo niegue la sensación de lo que le hice no se le ha ido

- Todo su ser es lo realmente asqueroso y repulsivo. Ahora explique cómo consiguió la maldición Genus Genitum Pario Obitus y porque la aplico a ella

- Engendrar Nacimiento Parir Muerto, interesante no. Mis nuevas amistades entre mortifagos me la proporcionaron, fue un día entre las múltiples charlas que sosteníamos cuando me contaban de sus andanzas; al no estar seguro que podía resultar de mis planes y como dije, al perder algo de motivación al no tener la certeza si era virgen, decidí que como prevención que mejor castigo que darle algo que me asegurara que nunca me olvidaría y que la hiciera arrepentirse hasta su muerte de rechazarme. Me satisface enormemente haber sido precavido y el resultado, ahora Hermione vamos a ver si puedes ser feliz con tu murciélago

- Según las declaraciones de los aurores que lo interrogaron ayer después de enterarnos de esto, usted dijo desconocer un contra hechizo o cura, es cierto

- No tengo idea si existe manera de revertirlo, es magia muy antigua. Voldemort fue quien se lo enseño a algunos para que lo hicieran con impuras que se relacionaran con magos e impedir más cruces de sangre, era parte de sus ideas para purificar la raza; creo sinceramente que no hay manera de acabar con la maldición o no se habría tomado la molestia de aplicarlo, sus niveles de crueldad no admitían compasión o debilidades por lo que la sangre sucia tendrá que cargarlo de por vida. Pudiste tenerlo todo a mi lado estúpida y ahora no tendrás nada, que hombre va a querer pasar su vida contigo si eres seca y estas maldita

- Basta, este tribunal no necesita oír más el veneno que este infame derrama con cada una de sus palabras, sáquenlo de aquí inmediatamente. El tribunal tomara un receso y procederá a deliberar, en una hora se dará el veredicto pueden retirarse

Cuando no hay nada bueno que decir, cuando la esperanza se extingue, cuando el dolor nos domina, que hacer. Callar es la respuesta, callar y meditar, entregarse a la diatriba de los pensamientos que quizás al final arrojen algo de luz a nuestra oscuridad interna, que quizás nos den respuesta a nuestras demandantes preguntas. Todos sabían que solo existía una posibilidad para Ronald y era ser declarado culpable, ahora en lo que nadie se pondría de acuerdo era en el castigo a recibir. Prisión de por vida podría ser lo mejor, pero para algunos eso no sería suficiente; el beso era demasiado suave pues una muerte tan rápida no era lo que merecía, eso acortaba el sufrimiento que tenía que padecer; torturas infinitas quizás sería lo justo pero aún quedaba compasión y amor en sus padres para desearle esa suerte; y sin embargo no importaba cuanto quisieran o pensaran ya que al final ninguno de aquellos que sufrió en su nombre sería el encargado de imponer la sentencia.

Hermione más que meditar en eso pensaba en las últimas palabras de su verdugo. Seca y maldita, al final parecía que el desgraciado se había salido con la suya pues le infringió tanto daño por diversos flancos que era imposible que alguno de ellos no le alcanzara y persiguiera de por vida. Que pensaría Severus ahora, seria cierto que reflexionaría acerca de su relación y se estuviera arrepintiendo de pedirle matrimonio. No le parecía que fuera factible que un hombre de tantas vivencias huyera de un destino como ese que era nada en comparación a todo lo vivido; pero también existía la posibilidad que después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento en su vida ahora esperara solo dicha o por lo mínimo una existencia apacible sin tanto drama, sin tanto enredo, un comienzo fresco y nuevo lleno de posibilidades como una familia propia, como una mujer no marcada. Él la tomaba de la mano firmemente y a ella se aferraba con el propósito de sentirse convencida de que sus temores eran reacciones normales de los acontecimientos que no se acercaban a la verdad.

Severus maldecía interiormente que tantas calamidades le acontecieran a ella y no a él. Daría su alma, cada aliento, cada latido de su corazón para ser quien llevara la carga, para ser él quien tuviera que resistir cada embestida de la vida que arrasaba como el agua fuera de control. Pero ya que no podía hacerlo no se convertiría en un mero espectador, porque también era su vida, porque ella era su vida, su futuro, su destino, su todo y no descansaría hasta remediar lo acontecido, hasta cambiar el futuro que parecía cierto y moldearlo como arcilla para que fuera el que ellos quisieran, ni más ni menos.

Sin mucho que decir abstractos en sus pensamientos la hora transcurrió de prisa y pronto se encontraron de nuevo en la sala a la espera de la resolución del tribunal. Una vez todos presentes incluyendo al acusado el presidente procedió a leer la sentencia. Ronald Bilius Weasley es hallado culpable de los cargos de conspiración, traición, agresión, intento de violación, cómplice de asesinato y uso de maldiciones de magia negra; como castigo por sus delitos es sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban en el pabellón de máxima seguridad custodiado por dementores, la sentencia es inapelable y sin posibilidades de conversión para favorecerlo en ningún termino. Su nombre será borrado como héroe en la guerra y no se mencionara en la historia. Cada monumento o escrito que lleve su nombre será automáticamente cambiado para hacerlo inexistente, y será de dominio público la sentencia que ahora se dicta.

Ni una lagrima salió de los ojos de Ronald en el momento que escucho en lo que de ahora en lo adelante sería su vida. Sus ojos no mostraron arrepentimiento cuando de forma altiva vio a cada uno de los que con sus acciones daño y lastimo, no hubo más que odio en su mirada y desprecio en sus acciones cuando escoltado partió a su nuevo hogar permanente, a su nueva morada que sería su infierno en la tierra, al lugar donde viviría atormentado hasta el final de sus días.

Entero, así llego a su celda, pero no sería como permanecería por mucho tiempo. Una vez solo no pudo seguir escapando de sus pensamientos ni de sus culpas. Paso de ser un tonto adorable a un ser despreciable que ni su familia quería. Allí tirado comenzó a enfrentar sus demonios internos y todas las lágrimas que nunca brotaron antes, salieron ahora como un caudal imposible de contener. Era un estúpido, un acomplejado que había tirado su vida por nada, porque ahora realmente comprendía que ninguna venganza da satisfacción cuando solo recae en inocentes, cuando es injustificada, cuando no tenía razón de ser. Pudo seguir con sus estudios, pudo tener otra novia que lo amara y con la cual compartir la vida, quizás Lavender que tanto se desvivía por él, ella le hubiera dado un hogar propio, hijos, amor, todo, y ahora se quedaría con nada. Perdió todo y para que, quien lo respetaba ahora, nadie. Era un paria que nadie quería recordar.

A su mente volvieron todos los recuerdos de la infancia con su amorosa familia, cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, su primer viaje en el tren donde conoció a su mejor amigo Harry y todas las aventuras que pasaron en siete años, las navidades felices en el castillo o en la Madriguera, a Hermione quien tanto lo ayudo en sus estudios, quien lo soporto tan pacientemente y quien el único pecado que cometió fue enamorarse de otro hombre. Estaba seguro ahora que si su actitud hubiese sido diferente aunque separados ella nunca le hubiese negado su amistad que era en realidad el mayor tesoro; si no fuera un imbécil y un grandísimo desgraciado ahora estaría en el colegio de forma despreocupada riendo, jugando para su equipo, disfrutando de la victoria y la paz, estaría feliz y sería el ser más rico del universo por tener la mejor familia y los mejores amigos.

Ahora deseaba tener un gira tiempo y volver atrás, ahora se arrepentía de todo, pero era tarde, no había marcha atrás ni remedios mágicos, nada que hacer excepto aguantar y seguir el camino que el mismo escogió, se hundió hasta el fondo en el lodo y absolutamente nadie movería un dedo para asirlo, nadie jama iría a socorrerlo, estaba completamente solo y así permanecería de por vida. Y así tirado en su celda permaneció llorando atormentado por sus decisiones y roto de dolor, así fue el comienzo del final de Ronald Weasley. Y para su desgracia estar encerrado era solo el inicio de su tortura pues algunos a quienes lastimo no se sentían ni de cerca contentos con solo verlo prisionero, no les era suficiente que se consumiera poco a poco, ellos harían ciertas cosas para que como bien le dijo Hermione en su día, la vida no le alcanzara para arrepentirse.


	28. 28 Nueva Era

**Hola a todos he vuelto con otro capitulo de mi historia original con personajes de Rowling.**

**No teman que a los pobres protagonistas la suerte les sonreira... en algun momento juntos o por separado**

**Alternativas hay, ahora que ella se resigne a eso, lo dudo con lo terca que es**

**Ahora una pregunta a los lectores. Les gustaria leer una historia Remny (Remus- Ginny) basada en esta o algo totalmente aparte o preferirian otra pareja. Estoy tomando nota que tengo ideas para otras historias, y el publico manda. Manden sus ideas **

**Y unos cuantos reviews como siempre que me alegran la vida. Gracias a quines se toman el tiempo para hacerlo. AH Seilor se acerca tu momento, la respuesta a tu peticion viene en camino. Pidan y vere que hago**

**INFORMACION: Saldre de viaje de nuevo por trabajo y no tengo fecha de retorno, espero que no pase mucho tiempo para volver a actualizar y entre tanto espero que este capitulo los satisfaga.**

**Disfruten**

**XOXO**

**XXVIII. NUEVA ERA**

Decir que entablaron verdadera conversaciones luego de terminado el juicio es mentir. Frases y palabras sueltas, pequeños intercambios y vagos comentarios fue todo durante el domingo antes de volver al castillo. Todos estaban retraídos y se refugiaron y aislaron para lamer sus heridas una vez que todo concluyo. Ginny se encerró con Remus en las habitaciones de él y lo propio hicieron Hermione y Severus, por su parte Harry se confinó con Anne en su cuarto. Nadie de los pocos que los vieron al llegar se les acercaron o preguntaron nada. La noticia de la culpabilidad de Ronald y los cargos se convirtieron en dominio público cuando la edición del profeta llego en la mañana. Ese domingo ninguno del grupo de los cinco evito las lágrimas, ya podían venirse abajo y torturarse con los recuerdos de lo que una vez fue, ya podían sentir el dolor de perder un amigo, un hermano o hacerse solidarios con el dolor de otros; y eso fue todo lo que hicieron antes de empezar la nueva semana.

Era lunes otra vez y se encontraban devuelta en sus actividades en el colegio, arrancaba la segunda semana de diciembre y pronto tendrían las vacaciones de la temporada lo que si fueran otros tiempos sería motivo de alegría para ellos, pero este año no sería así. Los Weasley estaban agobiados por el pesar de todo lo cometido por Ronald y sería el primero de muchos años con un miembro menos en la familia; Harry a pesar de mostrarse fuerte durante todo el tiempo que paso hasta terminar el juicio, estaba profundamente afectado por la pérdida de su mejor amigo, ya no eran dos entes separados, eran uno solo, y demonios como duele perder a quien fue como tu hermano porque él se dejó envenenar por cosas absurdas de la vida; Hermione solo pensaba en como remediar la maldición y en su futuro con Sev, era insufrible tan siquiera imaginar que tanto amor se perdiera, que se enturbiara hasta tal punto que en vez de ser un hecho maravilloso terminara en tragedia; Remus tomaba como suyos los pesares de sus amigos y su nueva familia, pues al menos su hijo estaba a salvo; Ginny recordaba los buenos tiempos en que su hermano la fastidiaba pero al mismo tiempo la cuidaba y quería, perder alguien de tu familia a quien tanto quisiste es perder una parte de ti; y Severus seguía maldiciendo e investigando un contra hechizo para aplicarle a su futura esposa, devanándose los sesos para que todo tuviera un final feliz. A pesar de todo habían pequeñas alegrías que los ayudaban.

Andromeda con Teddy ya estaban instalados en la nueva casa que era grande y cómoda con un inmenso jardín y totalmente segura contra prácticamente todo; las nuevas casas de los Weasley habían sido compradas y estaban prácticamente equipadas y decoradas para instalarse en ellas; Fleur estaba bastante avanzada en su embarazo y se esperaba el nacimiento de la bebita para principios de enero; ese fin de semana realizarían una pequeña reunión en el N°12 para celebrar los cumpleaños de Bill y Hagrid que ocurrieron durante el juicio y el de Charlie que coincidía el sábado; y el colegio estaba organizando un baile de navidad no solo para celebrar esas fechas sino también por la nueva paz reinante gracias a la victoria en la guerra.

Lo ocurrido con Ronald no solo marco la vida de los implicados directos sino que por inesperado que pareciera fue un antes y un después para muchos. Ya todos conocían detalles escabrosos aunque el ministerio evito dar más información de la necesaria, pero estos fueron suficientes para mostrar el cambio en quienes menos se imaginaron. Por primera vez en cientos de años las cuatro casa del colegio se encontraban unidas para brindar apoyo a los alumnos afectados, los Slytherin con algo de recelo por miedo al rechazo se acercaron solos o en pequeños grupos a Harry, Ginny y Hermione para brindarles solidaridad, decirles cuanto lamentaban de corazón lo ocurrido y darle el pesame a la premio anual por el fallecimiento de sus padres; pidieron disculpas por sus acciones pasadas y les ofrecieron las manos para comenzar de nuevo sin disputas ni resentimientos, para dejar el pasado atrás. Y es que si algo les enseño la guerra y las pérdidas de esta a todos y en especial a los sangre pura, es que todos somos iguales, todos padecemos y sufrimos, todos tenemos problemas y más allá de magos todos somos humanos.

Más allá llegaron las serpientes en su afán de rectificación y antes de comenzar la cena del martes ocurrió algo que jamás alguien llego tan siquiera a soñar con que sucediera. Draco Malfoy pidió permiso para hablar en el comedor en representación de su casa; todos se quedaron en silencio expectante por lo que pudiera decir. Con su tan característico porte y desenfado pero con facciones mucho más humildes, su acción fue el paso definitivo para la revolución de Hogwarts.

- Gracias director por permitirme hablar en nombre de la casa Slytherin. Durante siglos mi casa ha representado muy a nuestro pesar lo peor de este colegio. Víboras manipuladoras sin escrúpulos, asesinos en potencia, desgraciados que se regodean con el sufrimiento ajeno, defensores de la sangre pura y bastardos que gustan de humillar a los demás, son solo alguno de los adjetivos con los cuales nos han calificado y me avergüenza decir que por mucho tiempo nosotros estuvimos orgullosos de ellos. Pero ese es el pasado y ahora nuestro pensamiento es diferente. Sé que para muchos es difícil de creer y que no nos darán ni el beneficio de la duda y bien merecido lo tenemos pues es lo que ahora cosechamos tras lo que sembramos, sin embargo, nosotros quisiéramos que la victoria de la guerra no solo representara el triunfo del bien sobre el mal sino que además significara la metamorfosis de nuestra sociedad para mejorar. Nosotros nos comprometemos a partir de este momento a que Slytherin y su emblema no signifiquen ni representen nunca más a aquellos que decidan llevar un camino alejado de la integración, unión, amistad verdadera y la utilización de la magia con buenos propósitos. Queremos pedir sinceras disculpas a todos aquellos que con nuestras acciones hemos afectado en el pasado y hacer extensivo lo único que ahora puede enorgullecernos a los demás miembros del estudiantado; nuestro lema interno es que Slytherin es el lugar donde encontraras a tus verdaderos amigos, a tu nueva familia y que estos son sagrados, nos gustaría que sin importar la casa ni estatus porque consideramos que esos ya no existen, estos se pudieran encontrar en todos y simplemente ahora Hogwarts sea el lugar donde encuentres a tus amigos y nueva familia. Todos los que estamos aquí sin distinción hemos sufridos por una guerra absurda que nunca debió ocurrir, nuestras mentalidades en ciertos sectores no han evolucionado a la par de los cambios que se han producido en la colectividad, en muchos aspectos no hemos progresado y nos hemos estancado en pensamientos y practicas arcaicas no acordes a nuestra realidad y consideramos que la mejor forma de corregirlo es empezando aquí, el lugar donde nos formamos para convertirnos en hombres y mujeres útiles a nuestra sociedad mágica. En nuestra opinión la división tan marcada de casas donde nos obligan a enfrentarnos constantemente, es algo contraproducente si queremos forjar una verdadera unión que trascienda el tiempo ya que es un hecho comprobado que todos los estigmas que aquí se crean se mantienen a lo largo de nuestras vidas y crean fracturas difíciles sino imposibles de superar. Queremos pedirles al director y al profesorado que esta práctica nada beneficiosa se elimine y las referencias a las casas sea solo una manera de agrupar a los alumnos de acuerdo a sus características de personalidad para que gocen de dormitorios, representen equipos deportivos y desarrollen mejor sus habilidades, sin que en si sean líneas divisorias entre todos. Nos parece absurdo después de todo lo ocurrido que la interacción entre compañeros de una misma institución se vea muy limitada entre aquellos de una misma casa, aunque estamos claros que la división principal es tres contra una, también hemos visto discriminaciones entre otras. Creemos firmemente que el valor de cada persona no radica en donde pertenezca o sus orígenes sino en lo que demuestre y sus acciones particulares, es por ello que contando con la autorización de nuestro jefe de casa y como muestra de buena voluntad decidimos unánimemente que de ahora en lo adelante quienes deseen sentarse a nuestra mesa en la horas de las comidas son bien recibidos así como aquellos que quieran conocer los dormitorios de nuestra casa, integrarse a nuestros grupos de estudio y realizar prácticas de quidditch en conjunto. Y por último darle las gracias a Potter y a todos los que lucharon a su lado para derrotar a Voldemort; a pesar de nuestras actuaciones en la guerra en realidad siempre quisimos que eso sucedería, no tienen idea del peso que nos quitaron; cuando dejamos de ser mocosos que solo creían lo que sus padres les decían y entendimos la realidad, la esperanza era que ustedes ganaran para librarnos de él. Y para aquellos que estén pensando que esto es solo una maniobra desesperada por nuestra parte, un engaño ya que la mayoría de nuestras familias se encuentran hundidas y de ser grandes e importantes ahora somos parias, déjenme decirles que si es verdad que queremos y necesitamos una oportunidad para reintegrarnos, que si es verdad que muchos estamos marcados y queremos remontar y arreglar o al menos intentar reparar los daños que quienes decidieron por nosotros antes nos dejaron a cuesta. Es una estratagema sí, pero no con intenciones turbias o razones ocultas, solo existe un porque, perdimos tanto o más que muchos de los presentes y aprendimos golpeándonos contra gruesos muros de piedra que todo no es blanco o negro, que el destino que tanto se empeñaron en obligarnos a seguir no es el único camino, que ahora depende solo de nosotros lo que construyamos o destruyamos y que la única manera de seguir es dejando el pasado atrás sin olvidarlo porque de lo vivido se aprende, pero sin aferrarnos a el. La decisión de aceptar o dejar de lado todo cuanto he dicho depende de cada quien, nosotros estamos dispuestos a mejorar, a aprender, a reinventarnos y a poner nuestro mejor empeño en resurgir de las cenizas; no los engañamos ni somos hipócritas, muchas costumbres e ideas tardaran tiempo en erradicarse. Dejo muy claro que el nombre y orgullo de nuestras familias ahora enlodados es algo que todos queremos recuperar pero a diferencia de las viejas costumbres queremos hacerlo sin dobleces, solo utilizando nuestro ingenio, astucia, versatilidad y capacidad de adaptación, después de todo somos Slytherin y estamos orgullosos de serlo. Gracias a todos por su atención

Cinco largos minutos transcurrieron tras ese discurso que no dejo indiferente a nadie para que ocurriera una réplica. Quien en su sano juicio imaginaria que un Malfoy se disculpara, hablara con un toque de humildad, sugiriera la unión de todos los alumnos y diera las gracias; nadie, absolutamente nadie, y menos aún se pudieron imaginar la respuesta que recibiría por parte de un alumno que se puso de pie.

- Malfoy realmente nos has dejado sin palabras. Si algo aprendí en esta guerra es que la victoria no puede simplificarse a quienes ganaron o perdieron, sino que es la oportunidad de comenzar de cero, de rectificar y de avanzar. Yo no arriesgue mi trasero estando a punto de perder la vida una y otra vez, ni pedí a otros que lucharan, para que una vez que todo terminara se mantuviera la intolerancia y los perjuicios y lo que acaban de hacer ustedes las serpientes los convierte en dignos ejemplos de lo que todos debemos demostrar y como actuar, –se fue caminando hasta quedar parado frente a el- hace siete años me ofreciste tu mano y yo la desprecie, aunque reconozco que en aquel entonces tus maneras eran los suficientemente… digamos contrarias a las correctas y fue razón suficiente para hacerlo. En ese entonces no debí negarte la oportunidad de que nos conociéramos realmente, es muy probable que igual hubiésemos terminado enfrentados pero aun así no fue la actitud que debí tener; pero ahora ni tu ni yo somos unos muchachitos sugestionados, estúpidos e inmaduros así que, soy yo ahora quien te ofrece la mía y espero que la aceptes –se la tendió y el rubio con una media sonrisa la acepto y la apretó-. Ahora ya que ustedes dieron el primer paso y yo el segundo y para seguir en la misma tónica, que hay de cierto en que aquí podría comer

- Tan cierto como que ahora todos nos ven pensando si sufriste un daño cerebral severo en la guerra y si tienen que llevarte a San Mungo, o quizás creen que te lance un hechizo, siéntate estás en tu casa Potter

- Genial, ahora que te parece si discutimos eso de prácticas de quidditch, no puedo hablar por todo el equipo pero que te parecería unos cuantos vuelos tu y yo

- Encantado Potter, siempre es bienvenida la oportunidad de vencerte

- En tus sueños Malfoy

Ahora sí que todos alucinaban con la situación pero nadie se burló ni hizo comentarios mal intencionados, comenzaron a comer y a sentir el nuevo ambiente. Los profesores eran los más contentos por lo ocurrido y Snape no podía estar más henchido de orgullo por el comportamiento de su casa. Al finalizar todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios a excepción de cierta joven que marcho a las mazmorras.

Aunque a Hermione le parecía muy bien el cambio de las serpientes y la reacción de Harry, en su cabeza solo se hallaban las dudas de que sucedería ahora en su relación y su futuro. Era algo que necesitaba aclarar con urgencia y por eso busco a su novio.

- Entra Hermione, te sientes bien

- Sí y no, estoy triste y confusa y… tantas cosas a la vez

- Es normal, ha pasado mucho en corto tiempo

- ¿Severus aún me amas?

- Por supuesto que sí, que clase de pregunta es esa

- ¿Aun quieres que nos casemos?

- Si Hermione, que es lo que pasa

- No podre darte hijos, eso es lo que pasa, yo ya no puedo darte todo

- Escuchame bien, yo estoy buscando una solución a eso y no soy el único, no me detendré hasta revertir el hechizo; ahora bien yo quiero estar contigo con hijos o sin ellos, eso no es algo que me quite el sueño en el sentido que nunca pensé que tendría la posibilidad de ser padre, de hecho nunca me lo plantee, estoy consciente que es algo que a ti te gustaría experimentar y yo estaría feliz si sucediera, pero si la vida solo me permite tenerte a ti ya con eso sería feliz. Hay muchas mujeres amor que por motivos naturales no pueden tener hijos pero no las hace menos ni dejan de ser felices, si quieres que tengamos hijos y no podemos de forma biológica podríamos adoptar o podríamos usar un vientre en alquiler. Pequeña existen soluciones a este problema y tú todavía eres muy joven tenemos tiempo suficiente para decidir que hacer y resolverlo, no te angusties por algo que no lo amerita, entiendo perfectamente como te sientes pero ya te lo dije, te amo tanto como antes y estamos buscando la manera de deshacer lo que Ronald hizo

- Cuando pienso que no puedo amarte más vienes y haces algo que lo logra, nunca pensé en las opciones muggles que me acabas de dar y debería ser yo quien las pensara

- Soy mestizo recuerda, se tanto de la vida muggle como tú, y además tú eres Hermione Granger la mejor bruja de esta generación, cuando algo te ha detenido o cuando has pensado que un problema no tiene solución, de cuando a acá te das por vencida

- Es cierto, como siempre sueles tener la razón, si ese hechizo existe tiene que haber un contra o algo que se pueda crear, no pienso rendirme y dejar que Ronald me gane, juntos y con ayuda de los demás algo haremos

- Esa es mi chica, así me gusta valiente y determinada

- Oye Sev lo que paso hace un rato en el comedor, ¿tú tuviste algo que ver con ese cambio?

- Realmente no, pero es cierto que muchas veces desde que volvimos les he dicho que esos pensamientos obtusos pre-guerra los cambiaran si querían adaptarse y sobrevivir, que en nada les ayudara seguir en el pasado, supongo que con todo lo vivido y las charlas realmente entro en sus cerebros la diferencia entre correcto e incorrecto. Me sorprendieron cuando me contaron lo que pretendían y me pidieron autorización, pero no te niego que me siento muy orgulloso de mi casa

- Se notaba, estabas que flotabas en el comedor, de verdad me alegro de estos cambios. Me dejarías quedarme contigo esta noche, lo necesito, te necesito

- Claro que si amor, yo también te necesito, además quería discutir ciertos planes contigo

- Que planes

- Te gustaría un corto viaje ahora en vacaciones, solos tu y yo

- Me encantaría

A la mañana siguiente amaneció de mejor humor lo que fue notorio para todos. Cuando Ginny le pregunto a que se debía el cambio les relato la conversación que tuvo con su novio y las soluciones que le había dado en caso de no encontrar algo definitivo, y además les dijo que cuando paso el incidente de su ahogamiento y fue a ver a Ronald se juró que lucharía con uñas y dientes por su felicidad y que no permitiría que nadie se la quitara, y eso exactamente era lo que iba a hacer.

En la tarde luego de clases fue a la biblioteca para comenzar a investigar en libros antiguos de la sección prohibida. Dudaba que allí encontrara algo pero el peor intento es el que no se hace, así que comenzó a leer gruesos libros tratando de hallar aunque fuera una pista. En eso se encontraba cuando fue interrumpida por cierto rubio que tenía rato observándola, viendo su cara de fastidio mientras desechaba un libro tras otro obviamente molesta por no encontrar lo que buscaba.

- Disculpa Granger que me entrometa pero ante tu cara de frustración no lo pude evitar. ¿Esos libros de magia negra que revisas son con la finalidad de encontrar algo en particular o solo curiosidad? Solo pregunto porque algunos los conozco y quizás te pueda ayudar en algo

- No es solo curiosidad, busco algo pero dudo que aquí lo encuentre, solo tenía la esperanza

- Tal vez si me dijeras que, si quieres claro, no lo hago por impertinente

- No es que desconfié de tus buenas intenciones solo que me cuesta la idea de que seas civilizado conmigo

- Lo sé y no te culpo, lamento de verdad todo lo pasado, si te moleste me retiro

- No espera Malfoy. ¿Has estudiado mucho me magia negra?

- Bastante, sabes que mi familia era practicante y cuando me entrenaron como… mortifago… para servirle me instruyeron más, era obligatorio

- ¿Y esos conocimientos incluyen maldiciones muy antiguas?

- Algunas sí. La verdad dependiendo de lo que busques hay alguien que sabe más que yo, el profesor Snape, quizás si le preguntas –sonrió al decirlo-

- El no conoce esta. Se supone que Voldemort se la enseño a algunos seguidores pero él nunca tuvo conocimiento de esto, parece que no podían decir que la conocían y era solo para aquellos que hacían misiones de campo menos importantes que tratar de matarnos a Harry a … y a mi

- Entiendo. Sí hubo algunas cosas que ni siquiera Snape se enteraba, por lo menos no de esas menos importantes, él estaba en un nivel más alto y el psicópata tampoco era que compartiera mucho, al final nadie sabía exactamente sus planes con excepción el de querer matar a Potter

- Lo imagino. Supongo que debo investigar en otra parte, solo no sé donde

- Te repito Granger si me dices quizás pueda ayudarte, podrías darme el beneficio de la duda, me parece que es algo importante para ti

- Si es importante y también personal y como estoy algo desesperada te lo voy a decir pero espero que no lo repitas a nadie Malfoy, si algún rumor se llega a oír en el colegio te ira muy mal, y te aseguro que no será por algo que haga yo

- Si te refieres a que si me meto contigo Severus me pateara el trasero, tranquila que eso ya lo sé, así como sé que tu estas enterada que él es mi padrino y lo cercano que somos aunque mucha veces no lo parezca

- ¿Él te ha hablado de mí?

- No hace falta, he notado como te mira y como te cuida y que siempre te ronda. He hecho algunas bromas a ese respecto; tengo más de un mes tratando de sonsacarle algo, sobre todo después de lo publicado acerca del ataque a ustedes, pero no suelta prenda y supongo que no lo hará sin tu aprobación

- Ya veo; ahora retomando lo anterior que sabes de la maldición Genus Genitum Pario Obitus

- Que es algo muy cruel que aplicaban peones de bajo nivel a impuras para evitar que cruzaran su sangre con magos puros con los que se relacionaban; ¿porque te interesa esa en particular?

- ¿De verdad la conoces?

- Granger no te lo acabo de decir

- Sí claro, y sabes algo de un contra hechizo

- Algo, pero si te interesa con tanta desesperación a juzgar por tu cara, encontrar un contra hechizo pienso que es porque conoces a alguien que tiene la maldición. Por eso investigas con tanto afán o me equivoco, ese no es un tema académico. Aquí no vas a encontrar nada te aviso de antemano

- Ya te dije que suponía que no hallaría algo aquí pero nada perdía con intentarlo

- Granger necesito que me contestes una pregunta sinceramente y de eso depende si podría ayudarte o no

- Eso es chantaje, si quisieras ayudarme lo harías y ya. Donde quedo todo lo que dijiste en el comedor

- No, nada de chantaje, no lo es, es solo que hablamos de algo extremadamente delicado, y no mentí ayer, pero esto es muy diferente a querer tener buenas relaciones sociales. Mejor hagamos algo, vamos a hablar con mi padrino y allí se verá, te parece, a menos que no quieras que él lo sepa

- Creo que es lo mejor y él sabe de este tema

Se encaminaron rápidamente al despacho de Severus y lo encontraron bastante ocupado ojeando viejos libros. Ni que decir que la cara del profesor cuando los vio entrar fue un poema.

- Y a que debemos que ustedes dos lleguen juntos a mi despacho, espero que no sea por mal comportamiento de parte de ninguno

- No padrino, esto se llama coincidencia. Encontré a Granger revisando unos interesantes libros de magia oscura y me acerque a preguntar y el resultado de esa conversación nos trajo acá

- Si pudieran explicarse mejor

- Vera profesor yo estaba buscando una maldición específica y resulto que Malfoy sabe algo de ella pero no quiso decirme mas

- Entiendo Granger

- ¿Profesor? ¿Granger? O bendito Salazar no me digan que aún no han pasado de allí, tanto comerse con la mirada y nada más, padrino me decepcionas

- Draco comportate

- Tu sabes que yo sé y Granger también sabe porque se lo dije hace un rato, así que… vamos que sabes que eres como mi segundo padre

- ¿Hermione?

- Yo confió en tu criterio Severus

- Draco Hermione y yo tenemos una relación, de hecho es mi prometida

- ¡Prometida!, demonios retiro lo dicho, eso sí que es velocidad, felicitaciones entonces, serán muy felices juntos se parecen bastante, son igual de insufribles y sabelotodo

- Gracias Draco, creo, y el sarcasmo no era necesario

- Parte de mi encanto y lo aprendí de ti que no se te olvide. Ah y por cierto Granger lamento mucho lo de tus padres y lo que les hizo el zanahorio sub normal, nunca me gusto pero por él por nada más, siempre me pareció alguien en quien no se podía confiar

- Pues en eso al menos acertaste Malfoy y gracias

- Entonces cuando me convertiré en padrino, porque supongo que me devolverás el honor que te hicieron mis padres

- De que hablas Draco

- Tanto apuro no es porque esperan a un pequeño Snape

- No Malfoy no estoy embarazada –no pudo evitar sentir un poco de dolor y bajar la vista-

- Bueno no se ofendan que no lo dije por mal, de verdad me parecería genial que ocurriera y no estoy suponiendo que tu Granger seas… -pero se quedó callado cuando les vio la cara a ella y Severus atando cabos- Oh no, no puede ser, la investigación que estás haciendo es para ti cierto, demonios lo lamento no pensé… ¿pero cómo, cuándo?, te juro padrino que cuando los capturaron no paso, nadie en la mansión lo hizo ni siquiera la loca conocía esa maldición ni que se usaba

- Ya lo sé Draco, y sí es lo que piensas, ahora que ya conoces lo importante que es ella para mi me explicarías que es lo que tú sabes

- Es magia negra ancestral fuera de práctica, hace casi imposible la concepción o que él bebe sobreviva a un nacimiento, es verdaderamente cruel para una mujer

- Esa parte ya la conozco ¿Tiene contra hechizo?

- Sí pero no estoy seguro de cómo funciona y si es aplicable a todos, si quieres saberlo a ciencia cierta tienes que hablar con mi padre

- ¿Por qué con Lucios?

- Porque Voldemort tomo ese hechizo de unos libros de mi casa cuando se apodero de ella, reviso unas cámaras secretas obligando a mi madre y lo consiguió

- Malfoy tú crees que tu padre lo ayudara si sabe que es para mi

- Mira Granger más allá de toda esa ridiculez de la sangre y de las atrocidades que haya podido hacer hay límites que ni siquiera el traspasaría, por lo menos no con eso. Los que les voy a decir es algo que obviamente tú no sabes Snape o no me hubieses preguntado y hace rato habrías hablado con Lucios. Cuando mis padres se iban a casar una mujer que estaba obsesionada con Lucios le hecho esa maldición a Narcisa para impedirlo, como sabes un matrimonio donde no se pudiera tener un heredero de sangre era inaceptable, así que esa mujer lo hizo y se lo dijo a mi abuelo para evitar el matrimonio y tomar el lugar de mi madre. Con lo que la zorra esa no contaba era que Lucios de verdad quería a mi madre y que Abraxas deseaba fervorosamente esa unión con los Black, así que investigaron que le había hecho a Narcisa y buscaron la solución la cual aplicaron, obviamente funciono pues nací yo. La historia con todos los detalles no me la sé, solo que se tienen que dar ciertas condiciones para que funcione la cura. ¿Granger sabes quién te maldijo y cuándo?

- Sí Malfoy, fue Ronald Weasley cuando me secuestro

- QUE!. ESE TIPO ES UN MALNACIDO ASQUEROSO, COMO SE LE OCURRE. Y TU PORQUE COÑO NO LO MATASTE SNAPE

- Calmate Draco, no lo hice porque peor castigo va a tener pudriéndose en prisión, además no lo deje ir liso, ahora explicame eso de las condiciones

- Demonios Granger que mala suerte con ese tipo de verdad, si fueras mi mujer la prisión me parecería demasiado poco, espero padrino por el concepto en que te tengo que no te conformes con eso… Ahora volviendo al tema recuerdo que mi padre dijo que la capacidad del mago potencia o disminuye la efectividad de la maldición y también el tiempo transcurrido. Si tomamos en consideración que en Weasley el potencial mágico no debe ser muy grande por lo que le costaba realizar ciertos hechizos y asumimos que nunca lo había practicado, la maldición no debería ser muy potente; lo primero sería averiguar si realmente funciono y de ser así que tanto hizo efecto. ¿Ustedes están seguros que de verdad lo hizo?

- Declaro bajo veritaserum que sí, aunque la verdad lo supimos apenas el sábado y a Hermione no se le han hecho ningunos estudios, nos confiamos en que él dijo que era indetectable

- Si lo es, pero solo para un medimago que realiza estudios generales, esto es algo especializado, con todo eso también los puede ayudar mi padre, solo magia negra puede detectar otra de ese tipo, tú lo sabes

- Lo sé muy bien. Tengo que contactar a Lucios lo antes posible, sino me ayuda por las buenas te molestaría mucho que lo forzara

- No tendrás que llegar a eso, primero te deben mi vida; segundo eres de la familia, como un hermano para él; y tercero cuando me conto esto me dijo que ninguna mujer merecía que algo así le sucediera aunque fuera impura, ni eso ni ser forzada, hay límites como dije que ni el traspasa y tu Snape lo sabes mejor que nadie

- Eso lo comprobare mañana cuando lo visite. Gracias Draco no sabes lo que has hecho por nosotros

- Esto no es ni la cuarta parte de lo que te debo, y Granger no te preocupes que seguro todo saldrá bien ya veras

- Malfoy esto no tendré como pagártelo en la vida

- No me debes nada y además no olvido que gracias a ti y Potter los Malfoy tenemos una segunda oportunidad, eso sí que no hay forma de agradecerlo; solo sean felices y amalo bien, él se lo merece más que nadie

- Lo se Malfoy y te prometo que así será

- Ya ves amor te dije que lo resolveríamos –Severus abrazo a su chica-

- No quiero ilusionarme hasta que hables con Lucios, pero algo es mejor que nada y esto es mucho más de lo que esperábamos

- Se ven tan tiernos juntos padrino, si hasta te vez menos murciélago

- Draco deja los chiste y no seas irrespetuoso, y supongo que no debo decirte que de esto ni una palabra a nadie

- Ya sabes que soy una tumba y no te quejes que son pocas las ocasiones que tengo para divertirme a cuenta tuya, ahora par de enamorados me voy que tanto dulce empalaga

Ellos se quedaron otra noche más juntos respirando ahora más tranquilos y planeando su viaje, aunque lo único que Severus le revelo es que sería a un lugar frio, pero eso no tiene importancia ellos se bastan para darse calor.


	29. 29 Pasado, Presente y Futuro

**Hola a todos he vuelto. Gracias por sus buenos deseos en mi viaje, me fue muy bien en el trabajo aunque algo convulsionado el regreso. Gracias tan bien por sus reviews y a quienes me agregaron como favorito.**

**Si, no era para menos que los Malfoy con toda su herencia pudieran saber algo, ahora falta ver que podran hacer. Yo tambien adoro a Draco.**

**Para compensarles el tiempo les dejo un capitulo mas largo. Aqui se enteraran de cosas que ni se imaginaban.**

**Como siempre recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia, y para aquellos que extrañaban las escenitas HOT, espero que les satisfaga lo que escribi...**

**XOXO**

**XXIX. PASADO, PRESENTE, FUTURO**

Siguiendo sus planes Severus pidió un permiso y partió el jueves en la mañana a Malfoy Manior para entrevistarse con Lucios. La situación de los Malfoy fue bastante complicada con la caída de Voldemort; tener en la familia dos mortifagos reconocidos y marcados, supuestamente fieles y de su círculo más cercano, no los dejaba con muchas esperanzas de librarse, pero gracias a la actuación de Narcisa, la colaboración para con el Ministerio de Lucios y Draco, y los testimonios de Severus, Harry y Hermione entre otros de cómo estaban sometidos bajo amenazas de muerte desde tiempo atrás, las maldiciones y humillaciones a las que los sometían, y su escasa por no decir nula participación en la batalla, se salvaron de la cárcel por lo menos de forma permanente.

Narcisa no fue inculpada de nada pues solo hacia lo que podía para mantener con vida a su esposo e hijo; Draco jamás cometió ningún crimen a pesar de llevar la marca y se comprobó que su unión a los mortifagos fue en contra de su voluntad con la amenaza de matar a sus padres en caso de negarse, y lo mismo ocurrió con la asignación de matar a Dumbledore, tarea que al final se negó a cumplir aun a riesgo de las represalias; Lucios de los tres era el menos santo pues su unión a las filas de Voldemort fue voluntaria así como los ataques que perpetro usando imperdonables, pero para sorpresa de muchos nunca mato a nadie y tenía años tratando de salirse del círculo del loco, cosa imposible pues nadie se retira a menos que muera. Sus palabras de arrepentimiento, la aceptación de sus culpas y que no pidiera clemencia para el, sino solo para su mujer e hijo también ayudo a ablandar al jurado, aparte de algo que solo un reducido grupo conocía. Pasó cuatro meses en Azkaban, salió solo para permanecer en arresto domiciliario durante tres años y con la prohibición de usar magia durante otros cinco, con el adicional de que la mitad de su fortuna fue a parar al ministerio como parte del fondo para víctimas de la guerra. Por supuesto que con lo inmensamente ricos que eran los Malfoy sin contar con la fortuna personal de Narcisa que nunca fue tocada, eso no les importo en lo más mínimo, lo importante era verse libres de la cárcel con la oportunidad de recomenzar sus vidas.

Otra consecuencia de sus actos era el repudio marcado que despertaban y por ende su casi inexistente vida social; ya no eran bien vistos en las altas esferas y sus amistades se reducían a un puñado de matrimonios en su misma condición. Quienes muchas veces se hicieron llamar sus amigos o allegados se alejaron rápidamente para evitar ser salpicados por sus desgracias. Para su fortuna quienes realmente los apreciaban no los olvidaron y uno en especial siempre los apoyo, Severus Snape.

Severus amigo desde el colegio, compañero de aventuras de Lucios durante muchos años, padrino de su hijo, confidente de Narcisa y salvador de casi toda su familia en muchos momentos durante su caída en desgracia con el Lord, jamás olvido que en los malos momentos es que la amistad verdadera se demuestra. Desde que fue dado de alta tras la mordida fueron pocos los momentos que pudo visitarlos sobre todo después de los ataques y sus consecuencias, pero se mantenía en contacto a través de carta y les ayudaba en lo que podía. Era siempre bien recibido en la casa y una de las pocas personas que no tenía que avisar con antelación su visita, por eso no se sorprendieron cuando antes del almuerzo un elfo anuncio la llegada del señor Snape.

- Severus querido que sorpresa tan agradable aunque inesperada tratándose de un día de semana, pasa algo con Draco

- No Narcisa despreocupate que él está bien, vengo por un asunto personal que necesito tratar contigo y Lucios

- Parece serio por tu semblante, siéntate que ya mando a llamar a Lucios y que nos traigan algo de te… Bindi

- Llamo la señora

- Por favor informa a mi marido que tenemos visita y trae té y galletas

- Enseguida señora

- ¿Mientras esperamos me puedes adelantar que te sucede?, tiene algo que ver con el juicio de Weasley, lo ley todo en el profeta, algo muy desagradable que no entiendo como te viste implicado, ¿es que acaso el odio de tus estudiantes por tu especial forma de docencia llega hasta el punto de aliarse con mortifagos para querer verte muerto?

- Quisiera yo que tuviera que ver con mi profesión pero no es así, más si es cierto que eso y sus consecuencias es lo que me trae hoy aquí, necesito de su ayuda Narcisa, urgentemente

- Debe ser muy grave para que tu hables en ese tono, que pasa

- Preferiría que esperemos a tu esposo para no repetirme

- En ese caso se acabó la espera, Severus amigo que gusto verte y mucho más recuperado aunque tus ojeras te delatan, pensé que ahora dormirías mejor

- Yo también, como te trata tu encierro, me parece que no te sienta mal –lo miraba con la ceja levantada y la voz algo sardónica-

- Para nada mal, estar libre es lo mejor que hay y ahora puedo disfrutar de mi esposa, y trabajo desde mi casa, así que aunque me fastidia no hacer magia, no me quejo, pudo ser mucho peor –lo decía con su altivez característica pero sus facciones cambiadas, ya no eran de prepotencia-

- Te libraste de una buena, ¿ya le diste las gracias a Potter y a los demás? –evito mencionar a su novia para tantear el terreno-

- No, aunque Narcisa lo hizo por todos a Potter y en cuanto al resto no ha habido oportunidad

- Entiendo, quisiera preguntarles a ambos que tan agradecidos están por quienes los ayudaron a librarse de la cárcel –los miraba fijamente con recelo-

- No entiendo esa pregunta Severus, obviamente lo estamos y te lo hemos demostrado, no es así

- No me refiero a mi persona Narcisa

- Entonces creo que ambos no entendemos a dónde quieres llegar. A que tanto misterio con nosotros somos tus amigos –el desconcierto era grande-

- Lo se Lucios, pero lo que desconozco es si sus creencias han cambiado o siguen con ciertos desprecios a determinados grupos de personas. Seré más directo, ¿aún continúan con esa tontería de la pureza y odio a los muggles?

- Tu bien que nos conoces para saber que desde hace años no creemos en eso, pero nunca lo desmentimos o cambiamos la fachada que nos creamos, ambos pensábamos que el Lord volvería y cuando lo hiciera, hacerle creer que nuestras costumbres solo habían variado ligeramente en apariencia era lo mejor, tú mismo lo hiciste como supuesto converso al servicio de la orden, aunque no era mentira

- Porque los conozco sé que si bien eran más flexibles no necesariamente tolerantes, por ejemplo, nunca permitirías que Draco se casara con una mujer que no fuera sangre limpia ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Es que lo que te trae aquí tiene que ver con mi hijo?

- No Lucios, pero responde –estaba usando un tono que no admitía negativas-

- Antes jamás lo hubiese permitido en eso tienes razón, pero así me criaron, eso ha estado muy arraigado en nuestras familias, no me hagas recordarte de donde provenimos Narcisa y yo. Ahora los tiempos han cambiado y mi hijo también, el nunca aceptaría una unión por conveniencia y yo aceptare a la mujer que elija sea quien sea, ya suficiente daño hice con mis decisiones de vida pasada como para joderlo más, no te parece

- Me parece que los golpes te han vuelto algo sabio y me contenta por ti. Ahora si a lo que vine; su hijo ya lo sabe y la razón de estar hoy aquí, es porque él me conto que ustedes saben cómo contrarrestar la maldición Genus Genitum Pario Obitus, y necesito que me digan como

- ¿Draco te conto acerca de lo que le paso a Narcisa?, eso no me lo esperaba, es un secreto familiar muy personal, pero si lo hizo es porque la mujer que la tiene está ligada a ti, porque asumo, que si quieres la cura no es por simple pedagogía

- No, no lo es y sí, la mujer está ligada a mí… -hizo una pequeña pausa midiendo sus expresiones- de hecho es desde hace unos días es mi prometida

- ¿Prometida Severus?, ¡pero si ni siquiera tenías una relación seria que supiéramos!

- Todo paso después de estar a punto de morir por la asquerosa serpiente, solo tenemos unos meses pero es algo serio, ustedes también me conocen y saben que jamás me casaría de no ser así

- Imagino que eso significa que ya la olvidaste, al fin

- Al fin Lucios, es así. Mi prometida me libro de mi pasado, me salvo y me dio un futuro, pero desafortunadamente no ha sido fácil nuestro comienzo. ¿Ahora me dirán lo que necesito?

- Claro, pero tú no me dirás a que venían las preguntas de antes y quien es la afortunada –lo miraba risueño como un niño a punto de entender un misterio-

- Supongo que ya dedujeron que ella no es sangre pura

- Sí, pero nuestra amistad está por encima de eso, eres como mi hermano, por eso te escogimos como padrino de Draco, así que no entiendo a que viene la desconfianza. Al final de cuentas es tu vida y cuando mucho solo serían unos cuantos chistes a tu costa, ya me conoces, para darle emoción a las cosas

- Sí imagino las bromitas que me harías, nada inocentes debo decir, tu sentido del humor es tan oscuro como tus preferencias de magia y olvidas contenerte. La desconfianza Lucios, es por quien es ella, aunque a estas alturas no debería significar un problema, tenía que asegurarme

- ¿Y quién es?. Suéltalo de una vez

- Hermione Granger –pronuncio con mirada helada-

Severus estaba seguro que la noticia los sorprendería y causaría conmoción y no se equivocó. Las caras de sus dos amigos, eran como para quedar inmortalizadas en una foto, parecía que quizás por un instante pensaron que su amigo bromeaba, pero Snape no era hombres de chanzas y mucho menos de ese tipo, así que debía de ser totalmente cierto lo que decía. Escucharon con mucho interés toda la historia de la pareja desde sus comienzos, pasando por las agresiones que sufrieron a manos de Ronald Weasley, hasta los momentos actuales. No le extraño al profesor la cara de repulsión que ambos pusieron, cuando de la manera más cruenta, relato como su futura esposa fue secuestrada, maltratada, casi violada y maldecida.

Si algo tenia Lucios Malfoy de bueno, era que en lo referente a las mujeres era tan caballero como el más honorable de los hombres; siempre inculco a su hijo el respeto hacia el sexo femenino y su esposa reforzó esas enseñanzas poniendo el simple ejemplo, de que pensara antes de actuar como se sentiría si algo de lo que hiciera lo sufriera su propia madre. Severus conocía de las amonestaciones que en más de una ocasión recibió Draco, tras él informar a su padre de sus famosas aventuras en el colegio, nunca le dijo que no disfrutara de la pasión o el acto carnal, pero le reñía, porque su fama involucraba un deplorable comportamiento hacia sus amantes una vez que las tenía; eso no era admisible para Lucios pues ante todo, Draco debía comportarse como un caballero que entendía que a una dama por muy casquivana que fuera, siempre se la trataba como una princesa, antes, durante y después, y la terminación de cualquiera aventura, se realizaba con la mayor finura para evitar que de algún modo pudieran sentirse como objetos usados y desechados.

Por saber todo eso es que entendió perfectamente las palabras de su ahijado, cuando dijo que había límites que inclusive su padre no cruzaba, de lo que no estaba convencido era que pudieran más esas convicciones hacia el sexo femenino, que el perjuicio o que la amistad; no olvidaba que durante años, Hermione fue el punto de ataque por sus origines, aun cuando en realidad cuando comenzaron, Lucios ya empezaba a desestimar las arcaicas creencias con las cuales fue criado, igual que Narcisa.

Para su fortuna resulto que al final a ninguno les produjo resquemor la mujer elegida por él y de buen agrado se pusieron a su disposición para asistirlos. Como esperaba la solución no era tan sencilla aunque posible; lo que relato Draco acerca de la potencia dependiendo del mago era cierto y para comenzar debían comprobar si fue efectivo y el grado. Convinieron en que él llevaría a Hermione a la mansión para hacer el reconocimiento el viernes, y como el proceso podría tardar más de un día, allí se alojarían todo el fin de semana. Antes de eso Severus tenía que conseguir el permiso especial de Kingsley para que Lucios realizara magia, pues su ayuda era totalmente necesaria, y no solo por sus conocimientos prácticos sino porque además todo debía hacerse entre por lo menos dos magos altamente calificados en artes oscuras. Más relajado se dirigió al ministerio para empezar con la tarea.

Sabía que Kingsley pondría algo de impedimento ante su solicitud, pero quien no conociera a Snape era la única persona capaz de pensar que sin un permiso no haría lo que se proponía. Como le manifestó al propio Ministro él estaba intentando hacer todo por la vía legal, pero eso no impediría que de serle negado igual hiciera lo que le parecía conveniente; y en cuanto a la amenaza de que el patriarca Malfoy seria quien sufriera las consecuencias y no él, le respondió de manera muy displicente que si dudaba de que jamás sabrían de la participación del hombre si él no quería, era porque realmente no tenía idea de quien era Severus Snape y lo que su magia podía lograr. "_Veras Kingsley que ni siquiera porque los he puesto sobre aviso, podrán encontrar ni la más mínima prueba de que Lucios Malfoy ha hecho algo en contra de su sentencia. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de magia que he hecho en sus narices que nunca supieron ni detectaron?; y por si no me crees te sugiero que le preguntes a Albus, ni él podía saber ni detectar mi rastro de magia sino quería. Voy a ayudar a Hermione con tu permiso o no, advertido quedas"._

Cuando regreso al castillo le conto a su novia todo su día y de la duda del ministro que no había dado aún su consentimiento. Le aseguro que eso no los detendría y que inclusive a Lucios le encantaría la idea de hacerlo sin autorización, porque eso era como una travesura, que le divertiría bastante y lo sacaría de su aburrimiento. Le pareció que ella tomo la noticia con un poco de alegría aunque le preocupaba la reacción de los Malfoy cuando la tuvieran en frente, por mucho que él le aseguraba que siendo como uno más de la familia jamás se atreverían a causarle daño alguno, y que por el contrario se habían solidarizado bastante ante la situación. Lo que nunca imagino Severus es que tras la aparente normalidad de su semblante Hermione estaba altamente molesta por que Kingsley no diera la concesión de inmediato, si bien la chica agradecía todo el apoyo conseguido hasta ahora le parecía cruel que conociendo lo grave del problema, dudara en permitir que la única persona que podía ayudarla lo hiciera por muy ex – mortifago que fuera. Así que como no sospecho nada, casi le da algo cuando al día siguiente al medio día, el propio ministro con cara de ultra tumba se presentó en el castillo para contar lo ocurrido en su oficina en horas de la mañana.

El ministro Kingsley se encontraba a las ocho de la mañana en su despacho buscando una solución alternativa a la solicitud de Snape. Quería encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo y lo librara de darle la autorización a Malfoy para hacer magia. Sabía que sería casi imposible conseguir a un conocedor de artes oscuras más capacitado, porque si Severus que era más que experto requería de alguien mas no había casi ninguna esperanza, además que el mago no permitiría que alguien en quien no confiara se acercara a su prometida. En eso estaba cuando dos lechuzas entraron en su despacho. La primera era de Harry Potter quien en un tono bastante molesto le escribía diciéndole, que si bien su ayuda hasta ahora era invaluable se extrañaba que en estos precisos momentos dudara en tomar una decisión a favor de Hermione, quien no solo había sufrido lo indecible hasta ahora, sino que además arriesgo la vida en incontables ocasiones por la causa. Que persona alguna se opusiera a brindarle ayuda suponía no solo una grave falta de solidaridad y decencia, sino además una clara falta de humanidad, sin contar con que él se lo tomaría como una afrenta personal pues esa chica era su familia, y que además no era que le estuvieran pidiendo autorización para un asesinato o una reunión de mortifagos, sino para una buena acción que se vería muy bien pues que Malfoy estuviera dispuesto a ayudar solo reivindicaba que la decisión que en su día tomaron con su sentencia fue la correcta, y quizás quitara hierro al asunto pues a muchos no les agrado que este, no es estuviera pudriendo en la cárcel- "_Deberías pensar Kingsley que será buena publicidad para el ministerio que un ex-mortifago que quedo con una mínima condena, trate de resarcirse ayudando sin esperar nada a cambio a una heroína de guerra, para más del trio dorado"_.

La segunda lechuza no era una carta cualquiera, era para su desgracia un vociferador de la propia Hermione Granger quien en alta voz le reclamaba que su prometido no hubiese salido del ministerio con la autorización y la seguridad por escrito de que ningún Malfoy sufriría cualquier tipo de retaliación por parte de las autoridades por esas acciones particulares. Era a su parecer altamente indignante la vacilación que demostraba, pues era su futuro lo que estaba en juego y el tiempo era algo fundamental como bien le explico Severus, y ella no tenía ni la paciencia ni la disposición para perder tan siquiera un día en burocracia estúpida y absurda y así seguía.

"_Explicame Kingsley como te sentirías y actuarias si la mujer que amas le pasara lo que a mí. Estoy convencida que si estuvieras en la posición que nosotros nos encontramos, hace rato habrías mandado al Wizengamot al carajo si no accedían a que Malfoy te ayudara y ni por un segundo te hubieran importado las leyes o normas. He recibido apoyo de todos los miembros del tribunal y bien claros que fueron cuando se me acercaron a decirme que lo que necesitara sea lo que fuere, estaba a mi disposición y tú mismo me dijiste que todos los recursos del ministerio los podía emplear para solucionar el gran problema que tengo, entonces señor ministro me puede explicar si ya conseguimos una solución como se atreve a dudar en que reciba la ayuda que muy desinteresadamente me ofrecen los Malfoy. De una vez te digo que me importa una mierda que Lucios tenga una condena que lo limita en su magia o como coño aprendió lo que sabe, ni tu ni el mundo mágico entero me va a detener para que tenga la posibilidad de darle un hijo a Severus, y si tú no tienes los cojones de hablar con el Wizengamot para que den el permiso especial, no te preocupes que hoy mismo me aparezco allá en la tarde y hablo con cada uno de ellos y te aseguro que después que me oigan, ni uno solo se va a atrever a decirme que no; y también te digo que tampoco me importa que me amenacen con un juicio por lo que pretendo hacer, porque tú y todos me lo deben después que estuve un maldito año huyendo para que no me mataran, y ayudar a Harry a destruir a Voldemort, eso sin contar que mis acciones derivaron en la muerte de mis padres pues al ser la segunda más buscada les puse una diana en la frente. Si pude aguantar las maldiciones de tortura y librarme de la loca de Bellatrix y del enfermo de Ronald, ni te creas que no resistiría Azkaban, y ese sería un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar, después de todo, a cuanto me podrían condenar, un año… NO ME IMPORTA… HE SUFRIDO HASTA LO INEXPRESABLE EN SOLO CUATRO MESES Y QUISIERA VER CUANTAS PERSONAS SOPORTAN TANTO, YO HERMIONE JANE GRANGER VOY A HACER LO QUE DEBA, TE PAREZCA O NO, Y COMO TE DIJE ANTES ME LO DEBEN PORQUE SI SOY UNA HEROÍNA, ES HORA DE QUE NO SOLO ME DEN ESE TITULO SINO QUE HAGAN ALGO POR MI, PORQUE NUNCA HE PEDIDO NADA A CAMBIO DE TODOS LOS SACRIFICIOS QUE HE HECHO, ENTENDISTE… NOS VEMOS A LAS TRES"_

Con esos hermosos gritos que escucho todo un piso en el ministerio se terminaba la encantadora misiva de la chica. Kingsley estaba pálido y temblando sentado en su escritorio, y es que por todos los grandes magos benditos, esa chica era de temer ya de por sí sola sin apoyo alguno y si ahora le sumamos quien es su prometido, juntos eran más de cuidado que el propio Voldemort. Decir que convocó una reunión de emergencia con el tribunal es quedarse corto, en menos de media hora estaban en pleno reunidos para plantear la solicitud y trasmitirle algunas de las palabras de Hermione a todos, recordándoles que se ofrecieron a ayudarla en todo sin reparos y ahora era el momento de la verdad para demostrar que hablaban en serio; y también les trasmitió que el mismísimo Harry Potter había escrito para exigir la autorización sin dilaciones, de forma inmediata y sin trabas.

Hora y media más tarde todos los papeles que facultaban a Lucios Malfoy para realizar magia dentro de su domicilio estaban correctamente sellados y firmados, sin que absolutamente nadie pusiera reparos no solo por solidaridad, aprecio o agradecimiento a los dos chicos, sino también porque las palabras de Hermione mandando a todos a la mierda si no la ayudaban y hasta cuestionando los cojones del ministro era un asunto vox populi; esa chica era peligrosa cuando se molestaba y su fama ya era legendaria hasta en el ministerio, si se atrevió a entrar allí rodeada de mortifagos y fue capaz de burlarlos, de salir volando de Gringotts en un dragon, de que no era capaz, todos sabían que era el cerebro de los planes. Y lo peor era que siempre terminaba teniendo la razón y si alguien se le oponía terminaba jodido con su racionalidad apabullante. Otro punto que todos consideraron fue que si poseían un mínimo de inteligencia, sabían que oponerse a Severus Snape era estúpido y temerario, todos le tenían al menos un mínimo de respeto y la mayoría bastante miedo aunque no lo confesaran, y ese mago era ni más ni menos que el futuro esposo de la hechicera, así que les dieron carta blanca sin pensar.

Cuando el muy alterado ministro les refirió a Dumbledore, Minerva, Lupin y Snape su tan ajetreada mañana, cada uno de ellos mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa por diferentes razones. Dumbledore, porque le encantaba un buen espectáculo y eso de ver temblando a Kingsley por una alumna le parecía muy gracioso; Minerva, porque su alumna favorita había sacado toda la garra de su casa, y mandar al demonio al Ministerio de Magia al completo era algo que ella muchas veces deseo hacer; Lupin, porque pensaba que a Snape definitivamente le había tocado la horma de su zapato y seguro que algún día podría ver como este también se quedaba calladito y pálido por algún arrebato de su leona, algo que ya había atisbado en menor medida; y Severus, porque estaba profundamente orgulloso de su mujer y de la manera en que tomaba el toro por los cuernos, lo que se traducía en que ya nadie podría aplastarla y estaba seguro que Hermione estaba lista para lo que viniera fuera lo que fuera.

Mas risa les dio cuando la mencionada apareció en la dirección con cara de pocos amigos y miro furibunda al ministro, quien solo atinó a decirle de forma muy zalamera que todo estaba resuelto y podían hacer lo que se proponían sin reparo alguno. Ver a un hombre adulto como Kingsley que infundía respeto y temor en todos, con la cabeza gacha y ojitos de cordero dirigiéndose a una mujer de apenas diecinueve años, era totalmente hilarante. Para su fortuna una vez que pronuncio las palabras mágicas la chica se relajó y hasta le obsequio una sonrisa al retirarse del despacho.

- Severus me alegro de verdad que hayan conseguido una solución a su problema, pero serias tan amable de no enseñar a tu futura esposa nada de tus conocimientos oscuros, ya es bastante terrorífica sin ellos y no quiero ni pensar como seria si los obtuviera

- Lamento informarte Kingsley que tu pedido llega tarde, hace algún tiempo que la estoy instruyendo para que pueda actuar en caso de ser necesario, o pensabas que después de lo que paso no tomaría medidas suficientes para garantizar que ella este a salvo

- Yo lo digo no solo por el resto del universo, sino también pensando que se te puede devolver, ese carácter combinado con conocimientos es peligroso para tu salud

- Agradezco tu preocupación pero en este caso, el alumno no supera al maestro, y creo que olvidas mi carácter

- No claro que no… en fin solo promete que se irán a vivir a un sitio apartado, tengo la impresión que los impases de los Snape será algo que nadie querrá presenciar… ya sabes, por si vuelan la casa o algo así

- Que gracioso Kingsley… la próxima vez que ella quiera arrancarte los cojones no me llames, ya que piensas que no puedo dominarla de manera civilizada

- Y a ti quien te dijo que pienso entrometerme de nuevo en su camino… con una vez de Hermione Granger me basto para el resto de mi existencia

- Bien pensado señor Ministro… bien pensado

Tal cual acordaron el viernes al final de la tarde Severus y Hermione se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy para comenzar el proceso. Hermione estaba más que nerviosa por el encuentro y no soltaba a su prometido, quien la veía con ojos entornados preguntándose en donde estaba el valor que mostro con el ministro, pero muy feliz de ver como se adhería a él. Tanto Lucios como Narcisa se mostraron muy educados y hasta encantados con ella y también muy felices de que su hijo Draco llego con ellos en una inesperada visita.

- Draco cariño que alegría que vinieras

- Mi padrino quiso darles la sorpresa, yo también quería mucho verlos, los he extrañado

- Gracias Severus –Lucios se veía muy contento-

- Es lo menos que podía hacer por mis amigos y mi ahijado, quien me tenía fastidiado con que lo trajera. Hasta que no consentí en hacerlo no lo pude sacar de mis despacho, fueron tres largos días

- Oh vamos padrino, sabes que mi presencia te encanta, puedes aprender tanto de mi

- Mocoso impertinente –lo decía con una sonrisa de medio lado, la verdad quería mucho a Draco- eres tú el que ha aprendido de mi

- Ya ustedes dos dejen de fastidiarse mutuamente, y mejor Severus deja que recibamos a tu prometida como se debe. Señorita Granger es un placer tenerla en nuestra casa

- Gracias señora Malfoy, la agradecida soy yo por la ayuda que me están brindado

- Oh querida dime Narcisa por favor, Severus es como uno más de la familia y ya que serás su esposa, tú también, además que tenemos mucho que agradecerte por lo que hiciste en el juicio de Draco y Lucios, lo que necesites de nosotros será un placer

- De verdad son muy amables y lo que hice fue solo lo justo

- ¿En mi caso también señorita Granger?. La verdad siempre fui muy desagradable con usted, y no creo merecer la consideración que me brindo

- Es cierto que no comparto mucho de lo que hizo en el pasado seño Malfoy, pero ya Severus me ha explicado como en realidad han sido las cosas, y yo no soy quien para juzgarlos. Siempre y cuando no dañen a las personas que quiero no tengo nada negativo que decir, y por favor llámenme Hermione si les parece bien

- Hermione entonces. Así que Severus ha compartido sus conocimientos de nosotros

- Oh vamos Lucios, no te pondrás quisquilloso ahora con eso, después de todo lo que paso en la guerra, tenía que explicarle ciertas cosas a ella, aunque hay algo que me guarde y quisiera decirle, imagino que sabrás a que me refiero

- ¿Y tienes el permiso del Gran Ministerio para develarlo?, no quiero a Kingsley fastidiándome por eso

- Oh padre, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, el ministro le teme a Hermione más que a Voldemort, ella no dirá nada y si lo hace te aseguro que nadie molestara –Draco parecía muy divertido develando esa información-

- ¿Y eso por?

- Una historia para la cena, ahora de lo anterior, ¿algún inconveniente? –Severus aun parecía receloso por las actitudes que pudieran tener sus amigos-

- No, ustedes pasaran mucho tiempo aquí, y es tu mujer así que, díselo

- Decirme que Severus

- Hay otra razón por la cual la condena de Lucios fue leve en comparación a su prontuario. Ya te conté por qué él se alió a Voldemort, como todo empezó y como cambio, y como quiso retirarse pero eso era imposible… cuando el Lord volvió y los Malfoy cayeron en desgracia, convencí a Lucios de hacer algo inteligente que los salvara en un futuro… lo convencí de volverse un espía como yo

- ¿Cómo?…pero si nunca dijeron nada en el juicio y eso es importante

- Lo es, pero no se puede revelar. Que yo sea un traidor es algo que pasa, pero que los Malfoy al completo lo fueran es otra cosa, sus vidas estarían en serio peligro y por seguridad solo unos cuantos lo saben

- ¿Al completo?

- Sí Hermione, yo también me convertí en espía cuando me encargaron matar a Dumbledore. Mi padrino no me dijo que harían pero sí que él se encargaría de todo, y cuando ustedes estaban escondidos buscando los horrocruxes, yo desde el colegio pasaba la información que podía, no fue fácil pero algo hice

- Por eso no nos delataste cuando nos tuvieron aquí… pero ustedes le insistieron mucho para que nos reconociera –miraba sin comprender a los padres del chico-

- Hermione, debes entender que estábamos en peligro y con Bellatrix delante, no podíamos dudar, teníamos que ser convincentes o mi propia hermana me hubiese matado. Ella jamás hubiese perdonado a alguien que no le fuera fiel a su amo

- O sea que todo fue un teatro. Valla, ¿Quien más lo sabe de la orden?

- Lupin, Kingsley, Abeforth, Arthur y por supuesto Dumbledore

- ¿Todos ellos?, eso sí que no me lo esperaba

- Todo cuestión de seguridad Hermione, era a Lupin y Abeforth a quien les daba la información que entre mi padrino y yo lográbamos reunir, queríamos hacérsela llegar a ustedes, pero no sabíamos su paradero, el único que podía encontrarlos era Severus, y si lo veían, seguro que Potter empezaba a maldecirlo sin oportunidad de explicaciones

- Además que él es pésimo en oclumancia y no me podía arriesgar a que el loco viera en su mente mis lealtades, eso sin contar que no hubiese creído nada y que, todo lo que le revele, las pruebas que le di, solo podía hacerlo en el momento exacto, tal como ocurrió. Cariño, ¿entiendes que es información muy delicada que no puede ser divulgada?

- Si claro, no diré nada, aunque me gustaría ver la cara de Harry si lo supiera

- Creo que Potter se atragantaría, quizás debería decírselo un día –Draco no podía evitar esa partecita de él que se entretenía mortificando a Harry-

- Draco recuerda que no hay razones para seguir en conflicto con nadie

- No mama tranquila, que Potter y yo ahora tenemos una relación cordial y un pacto de no agresión, ¿no recuerdan lo que les escribí?

- ¿Y el acepto de buen talante, de verdad?

- Si padre, todo quedo atrás… yo necesitaba continuar sin lastres, necesito la redención

- Haces bien hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti como siempre. Y si a ti no te importa Hermione, puedes llamarme Lucios, en confianza que ya somos familia – el patriarca también se divertía con las reacciones de la chica-

- Claro – ella pensaba que era como estar en una dimensión desconocida, todo era surrealista-

- Cariño estas bien, te veo pálida

- Tengo días sintiéndome mareada, ya se me pasara

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

- Es una tontería, solo dura unos segundos

- No es una tontería Hermione, puede ser el efecto de la maldición, a mí me paso igual semanas después, y es solo el comienzo

- ¿El comienzo?

- Si Severus, con el correr de los días se manifiesta físicamente, por el tiempo que ha pasado desde que le ocurrió y si solo ahora tiene síntomas físicos, deduzco que no fue muy fuerte el efecto. Comienza así con mareos, luego desmayos, falta de apetito, de concentración y lapsus de tiempo en que te quedas en blanco, se supone que eso dura el resto de tu vida

- ¡Lucios tenemos que empezar AHORA!

- Clamate Severus, primero vamos a realizar el diagnóstico y después veremos. Espero que no se molesten por lo que voy a preguntar, pero … están seguros que ella no está embaraza y por eso los mareos

- Con la maldición es imposible que quede embarazada ¿o no?

- No Hermione, es difícil y pudiera ser imposible pero hay casos donde sucede. Pensé que te explicaron que por eso parte de la maldición es que en caso de lograrlo, sufras un aborto o tu hijo muera al nacer

- Si me lo explicaron, pero creo que me quede con la imposibilidad de concebir y no veo más allá

- Ya aclarado repito la pregunta, hay posibilidades que esté embarazada, sé que es algo personal, pero eso influye en lo que se pueda hacer o no, es importante

- Ninguna Lucios

- ¿Seguro? – se sonreía al preguntarlo y es que aquí empezaban las bromitas al estilo Malfoy, no se creía que su amigo aun mantuviese a su novia casta-

- Severus y yo nunca… nosotros –quien dijo que Hermione no era capaz de superar en rubor el rojo de su casa, solo pensaba tierra tragame-

- Tranquila Hermione ya entendí –ya se regodeaba con la información "esto será muy divertido, quien lo diría Severus de santurrón"-. Bien, entonces mientras Narcisa ultima los detalles de la cena, nosotros tres iremos al sótano para empezar, ya dispuse todo

- Yo les avisare cuando este todo listo para la comida –Narcisa lo decía con una mirada de advertencia a su marido pues sí que había captado el tonito de este, ese que usaba cada vez que comenzaba con sus indirectas y más-

- Padre yo quisiera estar presente y aprender, es importante, nunca se sabe cuándo se necesitara algo de lo que ustedes hagan

- Tiene razón Lucios, además Draco también sabe de artes oscuras y podría ayudar

- Entonces si a Hermione no le importa, no tengo objeción

- Ninguna, Draco puede estar presente

Bajaron al sótano y Lucios comenzó a realizar variados movimientos con la varita pasándola alrededor del cuerpo de la joven. Previamente la había colocado en el centro de un pentagrama donde se potencia la magia que realizaría. Tras una larga hora de florituras y hechizos, al fin completo la tarea. Efectivamente la maldición se realizó pero por suerte la potencia era baja y más fácil de revertir. Lo primero era atacar los síntomas físicos que ya se presentaban, y a la vez evitar los próximos, a través de unas pociones que Severus prepararia al día siguientes allí en la mansión. Lucios tenía todos los ingredientes y el laboratorio listo. Un poco cansados subieron a comer.

Para sorpresa de Hermione la acogida que le dieron no solo le gusto, sino que a medida que pasaba la noche estaba más que a gusto con los Malfoy. Para su deleite le contaron muchas anécdotas de Severus cuando era joven y también ya adulto, incluso unas graciosas de las reuniones de mortifagos. Claro que su querido prometido no se quedó con esas, y también relato andanzas de Lucios, unas incluso subidas de tono que lo hicieron ruborizar, pero que al resto causaron solo risa. El único momento incomodo fue cuando ya a altas horas se retiraron a descansar, y Narcisa les dijo que su habitación ya estaba lista, y por supuesto Lucios no pudo evitar hacer un chiste diciéndoles que por favor tuvieran cuidado pues la mansión, tenía el don de que las parejas que allí hacían el amor siempre engendraban un hijo, así que si decidían empezar ahora con lo que antes no habían hecho, tomaran más de una precaución.

Ni que decir que se puso roja de vergüenza, pero ella fue la única pues Severus rio del comentario y solo lo riño un poco diciéndole que era un entrometido, y Narcisa como si el hecho de que ellos durmieran juntos fuera lo más normal, solo les dijo que no hicieran caso y la pasaran bien; caso aparte era Draco que se desternillaba de la risa por su cara y los comentarios, aparentemente esa forma de tratarse entre ellos era lo normal, y tendría que acostumbrase a que los Malfoy con respecto a su prometido, eran otra cosa, y parecía que eso ahora la incluía a ella.

- Severus me puedes explicar porque nos dieron una sola habitación

- ¿Es que acaso no quieres dormir conmigo?

- Claro que sí, pero pensé que aquí no lo haríamos, esta Draco y sus padres, me da vergüenza

- Cariño cuando te conté que para mí ellos son como mi familia no mentía, no es que no haya cosas que no comentamos, cada uno tiene sus secretos, pero en general todo es así, natural y fluido, ya lo viste en la cena con todo lo que hablamos, que nos quedemos juntos es lo más normal y más bien se extrañarían que no fuera así. Si tuviéramos habitaciones separadas, creeme que los chistes de Lucios hubiesen sido peor; no es nada reprochable que duerma con mi prometida

- Entiendo aunque es un poco bizarro todo. Estar aquí, donde casi me matan, como si nada bromeando y con mi prometido, … no me dirás que no es para estar alucinada

- Te comprendo y tienes razón, pero acostumbrate, porque primero falta mucho para revertir la maldición y segundo, seguro que ellos nos insisten para venir más seguido después

- Te aprecian mucho, lo noto

- El sentimiento es mutuo. Son muchos años apoyándonos en situaciones realmente difíciles y peligrosas. No son tan malos como parecen, ya veras

- Supongo que no cuando decidieron correr el riesgo y espiar para la orden

- Fue una decisión difícil para Lucios por el riesgo que implicaba para Narcisa y Draco, pero sabía que era lo correcto y lo hizo, todos lo hicieron

- Me dejo tranquila lo que dijo que la maldición no es tan potente como lo fue con Narcisa

- Todo saldrá bien amor ya lo veras. Lucios es muy bueno en artes oscuras y yo también modestia aparte, y Draco tiene el don para ellas como todos los Malfoy y Black, su ayuda nos servirá de mucho

- Tu eres el mejor en todo

- Me estas alagando querida, no sé si lo merezca

- Sera porque te amo y claro que lo mereces. Me gusta la habitación es muy linda nada tenebrosa, y la cama es muy grande

- Es una cama más que buena para maniobrar

- ¿Maniobrar?

- Mientras se hace el amor cariño, para rodar por ella y cambiar de posiciones. ¿Te gustaría probar?

- ¿Aquí?

- ¿La leona no quiere jugar?, me sorprendes. Hace días que no te toco Hermione y con tu nivel de libido, calculo que estas a punto de que te de otro ataque como la vez pasada

- Pero dijiste hacer el amor. ¿Quieres que sea la primera vez aquí?

- Entiendo. No eso no, pero como dije antes podemos jugar y la verdad cariño te necesito, te deseo Hermione y quiero tener un poco de ti aquí y ahora ¿Aceptas?

- Como decirte que no si me lo dices con esa voz y esos ojos. No puedo resistirme cuando despliegas tus encantos, vamos a jugar Severus que la leona tiene hambre… de ti

Hermione tras esas palabras casi le salto encima; ella no estaba mintiendo con sus palabras, tenían días sin un poco de intimidad y lo necesitaba urgentemente y su flamante novio no se quedaba atrás. Severus la recibió con mucho entusiasmo en sus brazos para apretarla fuertemente a su cuerpo, ese que tanto ansiaba con poseer de todas las maneras posibles, ese en el que quería perderse día y noche sin darle tregua. No perdió tiempo en comenzar a recorrer los costados de la bruja en forma seductora, sintiendo como cada caricia enviaba una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo. Desabrocho cada uno de los botones de la camisa con lenta parsimonia para quitársela suavemente y dejarla caer al piso.

Hermione no estaba pasiva, desde que las manos de su novio tocaron sus flancos, el ardiente deseo se desboco en ella y quiso librarse rápidamente de toda la ropa que le impedía sentir la piel del torso de su amado y el resto de su cuerpo. Sus bocas luchaban por tener el control de la guerra de besos que ocurría; sus lenguas jugaban y se reconocían deleitándose con el sabor del otro. Pronto el calor de la atmosfera era abrasador, estaban de pie semi desnudos tocándose y sintiéndose con sus cuerpos calientes y sus pechos respirando aceleradamente, como si en un maratón se encontraran.

Severus la empujo sobre el lecho tras quitarle el brasier quedándose de pie admirando el hermoso cuerpo de su mujer, tan ansioso y apetecible para su propio bien. Ver los hermosos senos ahora tensos por la excitación lo volvía loco, le encantaba sentir esos endurecidos pezones en su boca que se erguían más si era posible, con el solo roce de su lengua, y notar como Hermione se arqueaba degustando el placer que la recorría y se acumulaba en su centro haciéndola jadear. No tardo en cumplir lo que pensaba y fue recompensado por un sonoro gemido y unas manos que se enroscaban en su cabello, para que su boca no se alejara de esas montañas y aumentara el placer que producía.

Su boca en su seno izquierdo, su mano derecha en su otro pezón haciéndolo rodar entre sus dedos y la mano izquierda subiendo y bajando por su pierna, por sus muslos cerca del lugar donde el fuego se concentraba pero sin tocarlo. Esas caricias estaban volviendo loca a Hermione que con cada minuto se volvía más exigente por tener más, por sentir más, por entregarse más. Cuando el placer fue demasiado y la acumulación casi dolorosa no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse al profundo orgasmo que la invadía, haciéndola estremecer y gritar como prueba de su liberación.

Severus adoraba ver la forma en que ella acababa. Su rostro rojo, su piel perlada de pequeñas gotas de sudor, sus ojos desorbitados que se desenfocaban por momentos, su voz ronca y chillona en perfecto contraste, sus labios rojos por la fuerza en que sus dientes se clavaban en ellos, toda ella extremadamente erótica. Observarla así hacia que su miembro doliera por las ganas de entrar en ella y descargarse profundamente, era tan extenuante a veces no perder el control y rendirse al deseo, que muchas veces se maldecía internamente por solo no dejarse llevar y hacerla suya de una jodida vez. Pero hoy era otro día para jugar antes de hacerlo completo, la iba a complacer y llevarla al delirio pero de forma diferente a las veces anteriores, ella quería jugar y el conocía muchas maneras de hacerlo, formas que ella ni se imaginaba y que para saciar el desesperado llamado de su libido empezaría a aplicar.

- Te ves hermosa cuando acabas Hermione, me encantas

- Tú me encantas con lo que me haces, cada vez es más intenso y desesperante al mismo tiempo, ya quiero tenerte dentro de mi Sev

- Estamos algo desinhibidas hoy Granger

- Oh, ya lo creo profesor, y es todo culpa suya

- Ya veo, así que estas hambrienta y dispuesta

- Sí

- ¿Que tanto quieres jugar pequeña? Sin llegar al final, ¿que tanto estas dispuesta a experimentar hoy?

- Todo lo que quieras. Usted es el profesor señor, y estoy dispuesta a todo lo que me quiera enseñar

- Buena chica. Así te quiero siempre dispuesta y deseosa por aprender. Entonces señorita Granger empecemos, recuerde que yo tengo el control y no trate de arrebatármelo, entendido

- Si profesor

- Ahora Granger, porque no empezamos con usted mostrándome como sus lindos dedos le dan placer cuando no está en mi cama. Veamos si esa lección ya la aprendió bien. Quítese la braga y habrá bien sus piernas para tener una buena vista de sus acciones –él se sentó en la cama frente a ella-

- ¿Esta es una prueba señor?

- Oh sí, tiene que superar varios parciales antes de su examen final. Si los aprueba le daré lo que tanto quiere

- ¿Y que es lo que supuestamente tanto quiero… señor?

- Mi miembro enterrado en su coño Granger. No es eso lo que tanto me ha pedido, que la haga mía completamente

- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero… repetidamente

- Entonces señorita, le sugiero que empiece y deje de hablar… ahora

No necesito decir más para que su chica comenzara a deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo acariciando su piel. Esos juegos que habían comenzado a tener unas semanas atrás, donde él era su complaciente profesor y ella su aventajada alumna, los ponían a mil, y ese lenguaje algo sucio y dominante que el usaba a veces, a ella la hacían jadear, y no podía ser de otra manera, porque Severus Snape era un hombre imponente que siempre controlaba todo; así fue durante años y en eso no cedía y en el sexo menos. Pronto Hermione estaba temblando por el roce y su índice daba vueltas en su clítoris, suaves círculos y presión que la transportaban.

La diferencia entre sus encuentro anteriores con ese jueguito y este, era que ahora Severus estaba desplegando todo su dominio sobre ella y Hermione lo sentía y no le importaba, ahora le parecía extremadamente excitante sentirse a su merced, a sus órdenes sin oponer resistencia, y más con eso de los exámenes, después de todo Granger adoraba ser evaluada y recibir calificaciones, como buena sabelotodo.

- Abre más las piernas Hermione y mirame mientras te tocas, no pierdas el contacto visual. Ahora dime que imaginas cuando lo haces, cuando estás sola que piensas

- Recuerdo como lo haces tú… tan divino y caliente, con tanta precisión, con esos dedos largos que me penetran deliciosamente y al mismo tiempo no dejan de acariciar mi clítoris

- ¿Buen maestro entonces cariño?

- Excelente amor. Oh Sev, estoy tan caliente

- Lo veo amor, tu coño brilla de lo jodidamente mojada que estas. Vamos Granger muestre ese hermoso rostro que pone cuando se corre, su prueba no ha terminado pero va muy bien, y no le he dicho que puede cerrar los ojos ni por un momento, si no acata las instrucciones le restare puntos

- ¿Impaciente por verme llegar profesor? –su voz era jadeante- Quizás tenga un tip de última hora que pueda darme, algo que le falte por enseñarme

- Oh señorita Granger, hay tanto que me falta por enseñarle, ya vera. Ahora chupe sus dedos, empápelos bien de saliva e imagine que es mi miembro… muéstreme como me lo va a hacer… dentro de poco. Ahora juega con tus pezones, ¿se siente bien como se deslizan con tu saliva cierto?

- Oh tan bien, tan cerca, oh si…si

- Deténganse Granger –su voz era un siseo pero fuerte, llena de carácter, la misma que utilizaba para intimidar a sus alumnos-

- ¿Qué? Pero… pero… profesor

- Yo tengo el control le recuerdo, y usted volvió a cerrar los ojos, tendrá que empezar de nuevo, a menos claro que desee reprobar –su sonrisa de medio lado sarcástica era un obvio reto a la chica-

- Nada de eso profesor… lo hare otra vez

- Bien, comience con esos duros pezones, después su estómago, sus muslos y de último retome lo que esos dedos juguetones hacían. ¿Ahora si entendió las instrucciones?

- Si profesor –estaba realmente al límite y eso que no la tocaba, era una tortura-

Comenzó a acariciar su cuello, el contorno de sus pechos, a presionar sus pezones entre sus dedos. Sus manos simulaban las caricias que él normalmente le hacía hasta llegar a su ombligo, para bajar a sus muslos pasando las manos seductoramente. El profesor no perdía detalle de lo que su alumna hacia y su lengua pasaba por su labio superior. Ella después de un corto tiempo, ya muy impaciente comenzó el recorrido en su centro, en círculos, con ligeras presiones, cada vez más rápido acompasando sus movimientos a su agitada respiración, a los movimientos de cadera, y a sus gemidos demandantes. No dejaba de verlo, de observar como las pupilas de su hombre se ensanchaban por la excitación que ella le producía con su acción. Pronto estaba totalmente descontrolada y entregada a sus propias caricias, muy cerca de acabar.

- No dejes de mirarme hasta que te corras… anda pequeña suéltalo para mi

- ¡OH Sev… Siiiiiii!

Con ese grito Hermione se dejó llevar, convulsionando su cuerpo con el placer sin dejar de ver sus ojos como se lo pidió, hasta que su visión se nublo y los cerro sin poder evitarlo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando al fin los temblores cesaron y su respiración se calmó un poco, volvió su mirada a él, viendo como sonreía con satisfacción y deleite por el espectáculo que le acababa de brindar.

- ¿Qué tal lo hice en la prueba profesor?

- Sobresaliente Granger, como siempre. Ahora señorita pasemos a la siguiente, se ha corrido dos veces y yo estoy bastante animado, dígame ¿Cómo cree que puede ayudarme?

- Si me cede el control por un ratico, se lo demuestro profesor

- Bien señorita todo suyo, hágame sentir orgulloso

- Perfecto entonces, comencemos por quitar ese pantalón que tanto estorba

Se sentó muy sensualmente en la cama de rodillas, le tomo la mano para indicarle que se levantara, y con sus dientes desabrocho el cinturón muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo. Cuando este cayó al piso, con su boca hizo lo mismo con el botón y el cierre abriéndolo muy bien y pasando su lengua muy húmeda, por ese espacio cuando subía tocando fuertemente la erección escondida en el bóxer, embelesada con la ardiente mirada y el suave ronroneo de su profesor. Ahora usando sus manos deslizo la primera prenda dejándola caer y sin romper el contacto visual, pasando sus dedos primero por el borde de la liga hasta llegar a los costados, retiro hacia abajo la ropa interior quedando en los pies. Salió de la cama y lo hizo sentarse en el borde de esta, quito el bulto de ropa, lo tiro a un lado, y se arrodillo frente a él en el piso quedando su boca a nivel de la imponente erección.

Siempre mirándolo a los ojos como a él le gustaba, comenzó a besar dulcemente la cabeza saboreando la pequeña gota que salía, comenzando a pasar su lengua desde allí hasta abajo. Lo hacía por toda la extensión como si de un helado que disfrutaba se tratase pero sin tenerlo dentro, envolviendo con su boca de vez en cuando alrededor en la base. Los ojos de Severus mostraban toda la conformidad de lo que ella hacía, disfrutando de la lenta y parsimoniosa manera de complacerlo. Un ronco gemido salió de sus labios cuando la hechicera decidió que era tiempo de tenerlo todo, y lo empujo completamente dentro de la boca iniciando el vaivén dentro y fuera, enroscando su lengua alrededor y presionando con sus labios.

Era cierto que la longitud podía representar todo un reto, pero él le había enseñado como tomarlo por completo sin que le produjera arcadas y disfrutarlo también. La mano de su profesor se enredó en sus cabellos guiándola por momentos, en cuanto a la rapidez que quería pero dejándole prácticamente todo el control a ella. Cada vez era más rápido y él movía las caderas buscando la profundidad, gimiendo cuando ella muy suave usaba sus dientes intercalando con la lengua, sentía que se perdía y pronto ya no podría controlar las ganas que tenía de explotar.

- Esa boca Granger, esa jodida boca que tiene es una perdición

- Creo que es mi segundo mejor atributo señor, me se expresar con ella muy bien –salió de él pero usando su mano siguió el ritmo-

- Oh sí, la sabe usar de una manera que seguro perdería a cualquiera

- Me halaga, pero solo me interesa usarla con usted profesor

- Más le vale Granger, que no se le olvide que es mía solamente

- Solo suya profesor, siempre

- Ahora señorita llego el momento de retomar el control – se paró sujetándola por el cabello-. Manos atrás, solo la boca y quédese quieta. ¿Preparada Granger?

- Siempre profesor

Hizo lo que le pidió, cruzo sus manos a la espalda y dejo que el tomara el ritmo envistiéndola rápida y profundamente en la boca. Ella observaba como su piel estaba cubierta de sudor por el calor de su cuerpo, como su rostro ya no era pálido sino rojo, como sus labios abiertos formaban una O, y de su garganta salían gemidos cada vez más altos a medida que se empujaba con la cadera y la apretaba a él por la cabeza, gracias a las manos enredadas en sus cabellos; y todo eso sin perder nunca el contacto visual. Él estaba cerca, lo sentía, lo sabía porque ya lo conocía y comenzó a succionar más fuerte tal y como a él le gustaba; solo un poco más, solo tres profundas embestidas y lo sintió derramarse en su boca, al tiempo que un grito ronco salía con su nombre. Habilidosamente trago hasta la última gota y cuando el ya no se movió, con mucha delicadeza lo saco para limpiarlo desde la base hasta la punta, asegurándose que nada quedara como evidencia, tomando toda la esencia del hombre que amaba, degustando su sabor.

Severus respiraba aceleradamente tras el orgasmo, viendo a su pequeña terminar la labor con mirada triunfal y expectante. Se colocó en el centro de la cama, la atrajo hacia él y se tiro hacia atrás para descansar y recuperar el aliento. Hermione se tumbó a su lado depositando besos en su pecho y rostro, acariciando sus hombros y brazos, feliz de verlo satisfecho, porque eso le era tan excitante como sentirlo en su piel; saber que era capaz de complacerlo y trasportarlo al cielo, le daba tanto placer como alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Después de unos minutos en silencio la bruja decidió romperlo.

- Dígame profesor, en esta evaluación como he salido

- Excelente Granger, con honores para ser más preciso, es usted una alumna sobresaliente en todas las materias que cursa. Me ha dejado muy complacido

- Ha sido un placer profesor, ya sabe la tendencia que tengo a dar mi mejor esfuerzo en todo lo que hago, siempre voy en busca de la perfección

- Demonios Hermione no creo que esto se pueda mejorar. Si no fuera porque me consta que todo te lo he enseñado yo, pensaría que tienes años de práctica, eso fue alucinante

- Siempre se puede mejorar Sev, ya verás que con el tiempo puedo lograr algo mas

- Tan retadora y obstinada cariño, no pierdes el toque. Eres maravillosa lo sabias, me vuelves loco, soy muy afortunado por tenerte

- Yo también lo soy, eres el mejor hombre que podría tener. Nadie podría complementarme como tu Severus Snape, sacas lo mejor de mí en todos los aspectos, y te deseo tanto que no me canso de sentirte

- Eso ultimo parece una indirecta cariño, me da la impresión que necesitas un poco más, al parecer no estas saciada

- De ti, nunca

Y era cierto. Sí, ella había tenido dos orgasmos, pero ninguno con su hombre estimulándola justo ahí, y eso era lo que quería. Ansiaba que las manos de Severus la recorrieran completa esta vez sin omitir ningún lugar, adentrándose en la unión de sus piernas para hacerla delirar. No le costaría mucho lograrlo porque ella estaba más que dispuesta, súper sensible y ardiente. Sin perder tiempo Snape rodo haciéndola quedar de espalda en la cama mientras se apoderaba de sus labios colocándose de costado parcialmente sobre ella. Él tampoco se saturaba de ella y comenzó a demostrárselo con enorme pasión. Sus manos llegaban a todo su cuerpo y sus labios, dientes y lengua pasaban por su cuello, su mentón, su clavícula, sus senos, su abdomen, su ombligo, sus muslos y de ahí a su centro para recrearse con su clítoris. Suave al principio y más demandante a medida que los segundos pasaban, pronto sus dedos entraron en su canal acariciándola por dentro, enviando descargas a todo el cuerpo de su prometida.

Esta gemía, se retorcía y ondeaba buscando más contacto con ayuda de sus manos, que apresaban los cabellos de Severus empujándolo más a ella. Pronto sintió el mago pequeños temblores que se incrementaban progresivamente, y la presión alrededor de sus dedos cuando el momento cumbre se aproximaba. Con un alto grito y un descontrol total por parte de la joven, aprecio el alcance de la cúspide; el cuerpo de ella se contraía y arqueaba, los ojos cerrados se apretaban y por un momento no pudo mover sus dedos por la fuerte contracción interna de la hechicera, hasta que esta se desplomo en la cama liberándolo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- Te ves tan hermosa cuando acabas Hermione

- Me siento en el aire, como flotando, es delicioso. Gracias amor

- Te amo pequeña, nunca lo olvides

- Yo también te amo Sev. Sé que siempre me dices que soy impaciente pero, de verdad necesito más de ti, me quemo por dentro de tanto que anhelo sentirte

- A mí me pasa lo mismo amor, sé que crees que tengo un control perfecto, pero no sabes cuánto me cuesta no tomarte en momentos como estos tan intensos

- ¿Cuándo Sev? ¿Cuándo haremos el amor? –sus palabras eran anhelantes-

- La próxima vez que esto suceda a menos que me detengas, llegaremos al final. Piénsalo bien porque no seré yo el que se contenga. Para mi estas lista pero tu serás la que me dé permiso y tienes que hacerlo en voz alta, sin dudas y segura de que no te arrepentirás

- ¿Si crees que estoy lista porque piensas que podría arrepentirme?

- Porque solo tú sabes si puede quedar una pequeña duda en tu interior, algo de reticencia. Si sientes aunque sea un mínimo de contrariedad dime que no, yo lo entenderé y no me voy a molestar. Te lo dije cuando comenzamos, tu marcas el ritmo y si quieres esperar hasta la noche de bodas, así será sin problema. Tienes que meditarlo en frio Hermione, porque en el calor del momento no podrás hacerlo, el placer y el deseo te nublaran la mente y nada coherente habrá en tu cabeza. Te lo repito, para mi estas preparada para hacer el amor, pero al final es tu decisión

- Ahora parece que eres tú el que duda. Dime que hay detrás de todo esto

- Ginny

- ¿Ginny? –esa respuesta la desconcertó-

- ¿Acaso ella no te ha dicho que tiene un tiempo preguntándose si fue correcto estar con Harry, entregarse a él? Ustedes se lo cuentan todo, no puedo creer que algo no haya mencionado, si a mí me lo dijo

- Sí algo hemos hablado, pero es diferente su caso

- ¿En qué? –sin que ella sospechara, para él esto era otra prueba de que ella mentalmente estaba lista-

- En que Harry no era su prometido, era su novio con el que creía estaría siempre porque lo deseaba sin analizar nada más, el hombre por quien estuvo casi obsesionada por seis años, el único que considero para que fuera el primero. Yo creo que de alguna manera nunca hubo otra opción, ella jamás se resignó a que él no la quisiera y al final lo consiguió, pero era un amor adolescente, jamás se planteó realmente alternativas, nunca contemplo que podría amar a alguien más. Con nosotros nada fue así, hubo atracción antes, pero ninguno la noto hasta que realmente nos vimos; tú has tenido mucha experiencia como para confundirte y yo aunque no tuve varios novios antes de ti, se la diferencia entre un enamoramiento infantil, atracción y verdadero amor, gracias a la breve experiencia con… ya sabes quién, eso y todo lo que hemos pasado. Ella tenía algo de experiencia más nunca la aplico por estar encandilada con ese enamoramiento infantil del que no se desprendió hasta que llego Remus, como tu llegaste a mí. Creeme que si no estuviera segura de mis sentimientos, no habría aceptado ser tu esposa

- Estas mentalmente madura lo sé, y tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, solo te pido que si hay algo que aun quieras saber me lo digas y lo hablamos, o puedes hacerlo con otra persona si prefieres, no me importa con tal que aclares lo que falte

- Entiendo y prometo volver a meditar todo. Lo que dijiste antes de alguna manera me hace pensar, que significa que hasta que no te lo diga, no habrán más juegos como el de hoy

- Sí, realmente desearía que fuera así, aunque no me importa hacerlo si es lo que necesitas o deseas, pero preferiría que hasta que no me digas que quieres que te haga mi mujer por completo, no pasarán más encuentros de este tipo; te deseo demasiado Hermione y no quiero perder el control, sé hasta dónde llegan mis fuerzas y no voy a tentar el límite, aunque no lo creas, hoy he estado muy cerca de tomarte sin preguntar. Además me parece que tu deseas que sea muy especial y no mereces menos así que concertado es mejor, eso sí, sin prisas que no te estoy pidiendo una respuesta ya, ni esto es un ultimátum, cuando decidas tardes lo que tardes, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Sí amor. Cuando lo decida te lo pediré. ¿Eso de no tentar los límites significa que nuestras vacaciones quedan canceladas?

- Por supuesto que no, podemos seguir durmiendo en la misma cama y tener algo de intimidad, solo no algo tan intenso como lo de hoy. No me molesta verte desnuda, o bañarnos juntos, o acariciarte si lo necesitas, ya te lo dije; es solo que lo de antes fue… muy ardiente, más que cualquier otra ocasión, y si algo pasa será mejor retroceder un poco, algo más suave aunque satisfactorio, algo que me permita no perder el control, es todo

- Entiendo, nada de intimidad desenfrenada, si no más… ¿apacible e inocente?

- Esa es la idea general, aunque nada de lo que hacemos desde hace mucho es inocente. Bien, creo que ahora debemos dormir, mañana nos espera un día pesado, cierra los ojos amor y descansa

- Esta noche será prefecta porque estoy en tus brazos

- Los mismo digo amor, todo es perfecto a tu lado

Sus amorosas actividades los cansaron y pronto ambos se abandonaban al dios Morfeo a gusto en la calidez de sus abrazos, reconfortados por su amor y la esperanza que todo estaba mejorando día a día.


	30. 30 Revancha y Aceptación

**Hola a todos aqui otro capitulo. Primero recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK Rowlin. Segundo esta historia contiene violencia y sexo explicito, no olvidar eso.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas esas bellas personas que me hicieron una peticion en particular a traves de sus reviews y me han seguido desde el comienzo. Espero que aqui la vean complacida; siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Si alguien quiere otra peticion, solo hacerla y vere si se puede.**

**Gracias por la paciencia en el tiempo que tardo en actualizar. Ahora disfruten**

**XOXO**

**XXX. REVANCHA Y ACEPTACIÓN**

En la mañana Hermione se sentía revitalizada, dormir con su prometido siempre causaba ese efecto. Ambos estaban de buen humor, veían solo luz en su horizonte, habrían nubes lo sabían, pero serian pasajeras y juntos, vencerían cualquier obstáculo.

La sorpresa de la mañana fue ver a los Malfoy en estado puro, sin apariencias y relajados dentro de su hogar, mucho más de lo que vislumbro en la noche. Draco no iba con ninguno de sus acostumbrados trajes, sino en pijama y medias sin zapatos, y así se sentó en la gran mesa a desayunar; Narcisa y Lucios aunque más formales que su hijo, tenían unos simples pantalones con una franela el, y ella un sencillo vestido hasta la rodilla, muy propio de la estación primaveral. Se hacían bromas, se reían, y siguieron compartiendo anécdotas durante la comida, hasta que llegó la hora de seguir con los preparativos de los rituales que debían realizar.

Estuvieron en el sótano tres horas seguidas. Hermione estuvo siempre de pie en el centro del pentagrama, mientras Lucios y Severus varitas en mano conjuraban diversas protecciones en ella, y realizaban los hechizos de magia negra de introducción a las largas sesiones que le esperaban, para lograr romper la maldición. Draco los ayudaba vigilándola y avisando si veía algún síntoma de que ella ya no resistiría. Todos cansados subieron a tomar un té, mientras la hora del almuerzo llegaba.

En la tarde partieron ella y Severus a la nueva casa Weasley, donde se realizaría la pequeña reunión en honor de los cumpleañeros. Hermione estaba ansiosa por llegar porque tenía una conversación pendiente con su amiga Ginny; después de saludar a todos y conversar un rato se la llevo a parte donde nadie las interrumpiera.

- Ginny como estas

- Bien, porque esa cara

- Anoche Sev y yo tuvimos una conversación que te incluyo

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, hablábamos acerca de ya pasar al nivel final y surgió tu nombre

- ¿Ustedes hablan de mí en uno de sus momentos apasionados?, no me digas que me usan de inspiración, ¿es que acaso quieren cumplir alguna fantasía que me incluye?, … de una vez te advierto que tendría que ser un cuarteto, porque a Rem no lo puedo excluir de algo así, además quizás me ayude a mí a por fin estar con el

- Merlín que pervertida eres, no es eso, la conversación surgió después, y fue Sev quien te menciono, solo porque está preocupado por ti y lo extendió a mi

- Amiga no entiendo nada

- Tus dudas Ginny, por haberte entregado a Harry y ahora estar con Remus, aun teme que yo me arrepienta

- Pero que hombre tan necio, eso no tiene comparación. Ustedes se van a casar, y a menos que tú te arrepientas y lo dejes, solo sería adelantar la noche de boda, y hablando sinceramente, que tanto les falta por hacer

- Solo que me penetre, creo

- A ver, se han vistos desnudos ¿no?

- Si

- Se han tocado todo el cuerpo sin descanso

- Si

- Han practicado sexo oral

- Oh si –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-

- Y veo que te gusta… mucho, no te culpo a mi encanta, mi lobito es muy habilidoso

- Y a ustedes también como que no les falta nada tampoco

- No, ambas estamos igual

- Volviendo a ti, que paso con esas dudas

- Remus me ayudo con eso, seguí el consejo de tu amor y le conté todo. Esa parte de mi vida, mis experiencias, no deben afectarme, porque no fue nada traumático, eso fue lo que me permitió perder en parte la obsesión que aún tenía por Harry, perder la venda de los ojos, si no hubiese pasado nunca habría visto a Rem y ahora no estaríamos juntos, nada sería como debe ser. Él tiene sus experiencias y yo las mías, y nos han hecho mejores para estar juntos, sin dudas y claros, sobre todo yo

- ¿Crees ahora que lo que sentías por Harry era solo obsesión?

- No, también lo amaba, pero era un amor más infantil y nublado por todo lo malo que pasamos; el miedo a morir, a no experimentar, a no tener tiempo. Crecimos y con eso cada cosa encajo en su lugar, y ahora ambos somos felices de otra manera, eso es todo. Nada de arrepentimientos, el pasado no se cambia, yo aprendí de el y lo deje atrás

- Amiga que madura, me alegro por ti. Ahora Ginny experta en seducción, tú me vas a ayudar a planear y a escoger la ropa que me voy a llevar en el viaje que haremos Sev y yo, sobre todo la que usare en las noches para incitarlo

- No me digas que aún cree que no estas lista, hasta yo puedo ver que estas a punto de violarlo –ambas se rieron antes ese comentario-

- No, solo quiere que yo se lo pida, segura de que no tengo dudas. Quiero preparar el ambiente y sorprenderlo

- Y yo te voy a ayudar, pero tú me vas a hacer un favor… necesito un empujón con Rem, porque también estoy segura de que estoy lista para estar con él, y segura de que nunca me voy a arrepentir de eso

- Y que idea loca está en tu cabecita

- Oh nada del otro mundo, pero que lo hará perder la razón, estamos cerca de luna llena y no podrá resistirse

- Miedo me das con esa cara

- Tranquila amiga, que a ti también te va a servir, ya veras

Volvieron a la reunión haciendo planes y reuniéndose con los demás. La velada pasaba de forma agradable, nadie recordaba los meses anteriores, o al menos hacían el esfuerzo de relegar cualquier pensamiento inoportuno. La casa nueva era muy hermosa, amplia de tres pisos. Tenía cuatro habitaciones en el tercero cada una con baño, la principal estaba en el segundo piso y era una gran suite con chimenea y un inmenso cuarto de baño, bañera incluida; amplia cocina, enorme sala y una biblioteca en la planta baja; no podía faltar un gran patio con jardín donde ahora celebraban la reunión, y un deposito exterior para que Arthur guardara sus nuevos cachivaches muggles con los que le encanta experimentar.

Todos se mostraban felices, al menos así parecía, pero una persona en particular sentía un nudo en su estómago y una gran opresión en el pecho. Hermione reía observando al pequeño Teddy en brazos de Ginny que jugaba con el maravillada, y a Remus que los veía a ambos embelesado por la imagen tan familiar de su hijo y novia, feliz del amor que se veía entre ambos. Esa imagen, que a ojos de un desconocido podía parecer el de una madre con su hijo y esposo, la llenaba de tristeza. Querían tanto que eso les ocurriera a Severus y ella, que le era muy difícil controlarse para no llorar; era cierto que tenían una solución y grandes esperanzas, pero nada garantizaba que resultaría a pesar de lo positivos que todos se mostraban, si algo le había enseñado la vida, era que siempre hay algo que puede salir mal y es inevitable. Su prometido lo noto y la llevo aparte.

- Cariño que sucede

- Nada amor tranquilo

- Hermione no me mientas, esas sonrisas que tienes desde hace un rato no te llegan a los ojos, hablame

- Es tan doloroso ver a Ginny y Remus con Teddy, como una familia. Deseo tanto poder darte un hijo Sev –ya no pudo reprimir su llanto-

- Oh pequeña por favor no pienses en eso, tenemos el contra-hechizo y tiempo, no te desanimes, va a resultar

- Y si no

- Hay alternativas, las hemos discutido

- Sé que quieres un hijo de tu sangre a pesar de lo que me has dicho, uno de ambos

- Sí, pero si no sucede te amare igual, lo sabes. Sé que te duele, pero trata al menos por un rato de olvidarte de eso, necesitas despejarte para lo que falta, dejar a un lado toda la presión para resistir

- Tienes razón, es tonto ponerme así

- No lo es, pero no sirve de nada, no pierdas la esperanza

- Hermione, Severus están bien –Molly se les acerco sin que lo notaran-

- Sí Molly, solo hablábamos

- Ya veo, Severus porque no te unes a los demás y me dejas hablar con ella un rato

- Lo hare, creo le hará bien –se alejó dejándolas a ambas a solas-

- Hermione querida no debes desesperar, -la chica la miro con sorpresa- tu rostro te delata, tu mirada al ver a Teddy con mi hija lo dice todo

- Nunca pensé que querría tanto un hijo

- Es porque lo deseas con el hombre que amas, es normal y estoy segura que podrás

- Tengo miedo de que pasara si no puedo

- ¿Por Severus? ¿Crees que podría resentirse por eso?, porque a mí me parece que para él, lo más importante es que tu estés bien

- Sé que me ama y que ahora no le importa, pero ¿y en un futuro? … el siempre quiso un hijo, solo que antes lo imaginaba con ella y cuando la perdió, lo dejo así

- Entonces porque te torturas, nadie sabe que pasara realmente al día siguiente y el amor verdadero lo supera todo

- Hay algo que él me conto, un secreto sobre eso –Molly ahora era lo más cercano a una madre y cuanto la necesitaba-

- Si quieres hablarlo te prometo que no lo diré a nadie, ni a Arthur siquiera –veía la duda en ella por hablar y al mismo tiempo el deseo de hacerlo-

- Cuando él veía a Harry, a veces imaginaba que era su hijo con ella, por los ojos de él que tanto la recuerdan, muchas deseo que Harry fuera su hijo y por eso lo cuido como tal, muchas veces envidio la familia que ella tenía, porque era lo que el realmente deseaba, el hogar que no tuvo y ahora yo no puedo dárselo

- Eso no es cierto, un hogar no es un numero Hermione. Una pareja puede tener un hogar sin hijos, ser una familia de dos. El hogar lo hacen ustedes, el hogar es donde está el corazón, incluso una persona sola puede tener un hogar, todo es relativo, si eres feliz y estas a gusto lo tendrás, si no, no lo encontraras en ningún lugar sin importar cuantos sean. Cariño el solo necesita el amor que tú le das, que es más de lo que nunca tuvo, solo comparable al que le dio su madre. Debes confiar en eso, si se aman podrán satisfacer cualquier carencia, de lo contrario no importa el número de hijos que pudieras darle, nada compensa la falta de amor en una pareja, ni siquiera un hijo, eso no los une si no hay amor, no realmente, comprendes lo que quiero decir

- Sí, gracias señora Weasley, de verdad me ayudaron mucho sus palabras

- Me alegra, ahora que te parece si volvemos a la reunión

- Excelente idea, hoy es día de divertirse

- Así es cariño, deja las penas a un lado –abrazadas como madre e hija se unieron a los demás y Severus observo con alivio que el rostro de su novia mostraba tranquilidad-

Tras la cena, picaron la torta y después de unas copas más, todos se dispusieron a marcharse, pero en un rincón a parte dos jóvenes brujas hablaban acerca de cierto plan para finalizar la velada. Una tenia cara de "no me lo puedo creer, eso es demasiado" y la otra una gran sonrisa "de oh vamos será divertido". Cerca dos hombres las observaban con cara de desconcierto, las conocían bien y fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando, presentían que pronto lo sabrían. El resto de las personas que no se marchaban, se adentraron en la casa para conversar en la sala. Los dos hombres vieron como sus chicas aprovechaban y se iban tomadas de la mano al nuevo depósito del patio, de una manera muy cómplice y extraña.

- Ginny estas segura de que esto es una buena idea –ella realmente dudaba y estaba más que nerviosa-

- Hermione por favor, va a resultar, los dos se volverán locos cuando nos vean

- No me puedo creer que de verdad haya accedido a esto

- Oh vamos Herms, que alguna vez lo hemos hablamos

- Figurativamente, en juego

- Honestamente para mí fue más una opción, una proposición que esperaba aceptaras un día

- ¿Tanto lo has pensado? –estaba asombrada-

- Me vas a decir que tú nunca lo imaginaste, eso no te lo creo

- Está bien lo hice alguna vez, pero de eso a hacerlo

- Deja el miedo y relajate que no es nada del otro mundo, lo vamos a pasar bien, te gustara lo prometo –a Ginny le brillaban los ojos por la antelación-

- Y si viene alguien más, y como estas segura que ellos nos buscaran

- Primero puse un hechizo antes de la puerta para avisar si son ellos o alguien más, si brilla una luz roja serán ellos dos solos, si es azul detenemos el plan; y estoy segura que si en unos quince minutos máximo no volvemos a la casa vendrá, nos vieron entrar y sus miradas eran de curiosidad. Dime que no te echaras para atrás –le hacía ojitos a su amiga-

- Sigo pensando que es una locura, pero estoy curiosa, y esa seguridad de que me gustara… adelante, hagámoslo

- Amiga no te vas a arrepentir

- Más te vale

- Mejor vamos practicando para entrar en calor y cuando ellos lleguen, todo sea real –y comenzaron el plan-

Era cierto que ambos hombres estaban pendientes de sus parejas e intercambiaban miradas interrogativas, tras varios minutos con un leve gesto entre ellos, se levantaron dispuestos a buscarlas. Caminaron hasta el depósito con miles de ideas cruzando sus mentes, pero nada los preparo para lo que allí encontraron. Ambos se quedaron parados en la puerta con cara de idiotas sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos; en el centro, sentadas en un sofá estaban Hermione y Ginny comiéndose con sus bocas, con los cuerpos enroscados, y sus manos acariciándose seductoramente. No se detuvieron aunque notaron su presencia, solo hablaron para decirles que entraran y cerraran la puerta, y ellos solo atinaron a hacerlo, sin poder quitar sus ojos de ellas que continuaron como si nada.

- Merlín Severus, dime si esto es una alucinación

- No, ellas se están besando … y parecieran que quieren más que eso

- Esto es… -no podía enlazar palabras menos ideas-

- Lo se

Las chicas los veían susurrando entre ellos, divertidas por su reacción, pero sin detener lo que hacían, aunque Hermione estaba comenzando a enfriarse, no estaba segura si Severus se disgustaría después o no, Ginny lo noto y tomo las riendas de la situación.

- Caballeros, parecen incomodos parados allí – hablo sin parar de acariciar a su amiga por un costado e hizo aparecer dos butacas- porque no se sientan, a menos claro que les moleste lo que ven, y deseen que paremos ¿incomodos?

- No amor, para nada solo sorprendido, … no se detengan por mí –oh si el lobo estaba a la vista y bien eufórico-

- Y tu Severus, te molesta ver a tu prometida con su mejor amiga

- No, parece que al final lograste seducirla, y ella lo disfruta –eso era una fantasía realizada de tanto que vio el deseo en la mente de Ginny-

- ¿Quieres que Hermione se detenga?, seguro notas el miedo por tu reacción… solo una palabra tuya… aunque me parece que tú lo disfrutas tanto como ella

- Ciertamente lo hago, pero depende de ella –a estas alturas no le importaba que otro hombre viera a su mujer excitada, después de todo el también veía a la novia de este-

- Sev… no te importa… seguro –hablaba entre cortado porque su amiga besaba su cuello-

- No pequeña, hace mucho pensé que esto pasaría… sé que tú también lo querías, tienes curiosidad y quieres experimentar, disfrutalo Hermione, me gusta verte así

No dijeron más. Ellas se dedicaron a lo suyo y ellos a observar. Ellas sabían hasta donde llegarían sin importar cuanto se pudieran excitar. Nada de quitarse ropa y solo caricias de cintura para arriba, y no cruzaron el límite. Sus labios iban de sus bocas, a sus cuellos y el nacimiento de sus senos, y sus manos eran libres para tocar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, incluyendo sus pechos, algo que Ginny hacia muy bien, apretando los duros pezones de Hermione, ganando varios gemidos por su parte, e incitándola a imitarla, algo que la chica hizo sin poderse contener. Cuando ambas notaron que realmente querían ir mas allá, se detuvieron dándose un último beso y se voltearon para encarar a sus hombres, que obviamente estaban tan excitados como ellas.

- ¿Tienen algo que decirnos a ambas?

- No en general, por ahora, al menos yo; tu Remus

- Igual, no ahora, pero serían tan amables tú y Hermione, de dejarme a solas con Ginny

- Claro, estaremos afuera vigilando por si alguien se acerca, no tarden, ven amor, creo que necesitas algo de aire –y no era la única, Severus pensaba como podría bajarse el calentón que tenía-

Diez minutos más tarde Ginny y Remus salían, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara a reunirse con sus amigos, que no paraban de besarse. Ambas parejas volvieron al salón como si nada y minutos más tarde Remus se iba a su casa en compañía de su hijo, y Hermione y Severus a la mansión Malfoy. Ya en la privacidad de la habitación pudieron hablar.

- Ok Hermione, ahora explicame como te convenció Ginny de hacerlo

- ¿Estas molesto? –tenia voz cauta-

- ¿Parecía molesto mientras te veía o besaba afuera?

- Eh no, lo contrario

- Exacto, solo quiero saber que hizo

- Quería picar lo suficiente a Remus para que avanzaran, aparentemente ambas tenemos a dos hombres ardientes pero con un control del demonio, y ella está a punto de sufrir combustión espontánea, solo la ayudaba –dijo lo último con cara de inocente-

- ¿Solo a ella o a ti también? –estrechaba los ojos mirándola fijamente-

- Ambas

- ¿Solo eso?, incitarme a mí también aunque sabes que no lo necesito ¿nada de curiosidad, nada de que tú también lo has deseado? –ahora alzaba la ceja con incredulidad-

- No vas a parar de interrogarme hasta sacarme todo cierto

- No –sus labios tenían una sonrisa torcida que indicaba cuanto lo estaba disfrutando-

- Sabes la respuesta

- Pero quiero oírla –no se lo iba a poner fácil-

- Sabes que ella me lo ha insinuado un par de veces, y desde que tú y yo hemos estado más adentrados en el sexo… llamalo hormonas o curiosidad o como quieras, pero empecé a sentir ganas de hacerlo. No es que ahora me gusten las mujeres pero la idea era muy sensual, algo diferente en parte prohibido, y es Ginny lujuria andante y me pareció el momento cuando me lo pidió tan directamente –a medida que ella hablaba él se acercaba más tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo-

- No pudiste resistirte verdad, -un suave beso en el cuello- lo deseabas y te dejaste llevar –ahora en los labios- lo disfrutaste, estabas totalmente encendida –su mano en su seno-, y querías llegar a mas –un suave apretón en el pezón- dímelo Hermione –una mano en su trasero- si no llegamos nosotros hasta donde hubieses continuado

- No… no lo sé –estaba otra vez a mil-

- Si lo sabes pero temes decirlo. Tienes idea de lo erótico que fue verlas casi teniendo sexo –sus dientes arañaban su mandíbula-. Tienes idea de cómo me puso, no has pensado que ni siquiera me importo que Remus viera la cara de mi mujer excitada, que te oyera gemir, que me fue indiferente que viera el nacimiento de tus senos, el encaje de tu brasier, tus pezones como rocas que su novia aprisionaba entre sus dedos –y para darle énfasis a sus palabras realizo la misma acción que su amiga-, que sé que pudo oler tu excitación y aun así solo quería que siguieran. No tuve celos de su presencia, solo ganas de unirme y tocarte, de observar de cerca tus reacciones –le dio un beso profundo en la boca-. Dime la verdad, que tanto quisiste

- Todo, yo…yo lo desee todo, oh Severus –el había comenzado a estimularla por encima de la ropa justo allí-. Es tan diferente, pero me encendió por completo, y cuando entraste y dijiste que siguiera y vi tus ojos… te conozco, lo estabas disfrutando y eso fue mi perdición y al mismo tiempo el límite, si no llegan, no creo que ninguna se hubiese contenido

- ¿Quieres que vuelva a pasar?, no lo pienses, solo responde, ¿quieres la oportunidad de continuar donde lo dejaron sin interrupciones? –ya la tenía casi sin ropa recostada en la cama-

- Sí… oh Sev, te necesito por favor –era una tortura lo lento que la incitaba-

- Y yo ti amor, -en ese momento sintió como ella tocaba su entrepierna- demonios Hermione eres una Diosa, -su tono era reverencial- estoy seguro pequeña que eso se repetirá y te va a encantar todo, pero ahora ambos necesitamos desahogarnos después de ese pequeño espectáculo que me brindaste

- Sí, te amo Severus

- Y yo a ti Hermione

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No hubo más palabras, se acabaron las conversaciones, solo se escuchaban los gemidos y gritos de placer de ambos, cuando con sus caricias se llevaron al cielo mutuamente más de una vez. Había sido una noche muy interesante, llena de sorpresas y aun no acababa para algunos, solo que para uno en específico no era una diversión.

El frio del lugar calaba los huesos de sus habitantes. Ese horrible lugar apestoso a muerte, locura y desesperación, alejado de la civilización, albergaba mayormente en su interior a la escoria que la sociedad no quería volver a ver, a aquellos cuyos crímenes no les permitían rehabilitación. Todos allí se resignaban a no volver a ver la luz del sol, a no tener compañía diferente a las ratas, a admirar hora tras hora el reducido espacio de las cuatro paredes de sus celdas, y a que las alucinaciones se mezclaran con la realidad enloqueciendo sus mentes.

No había más que hacer que rumiar en sus pensamientos, reviviendo una y otra vez sus acciones, su vida, sus desgracias e imaginando sus muertes. Quizás llegara a manos de un dementor no contenido, quizás una pulmonía producto del clima los atacara, quizás tuvieran la suerte de perecer durmiendo producto de una fiebre o de una ataque al corazón. Allí recluidos, esos pensamientos eran frecuentes para quienes sabían que nunca saldrían, pues eran pocos quienes algunas vez partirían de allí con la esperanza de jamás volver. En los tiempos de post guerra, los mayores habitantes de Azkaban eran aquellos que deseaban la muerte y al mismo tiempo la temían, pues no sabían si su infierno sería peor en la tierra o en el mas allá.

En la celda número 303 de alta seguridad, se encontraba uno de esos habitantes que lloraba aun desconsoladamente, y se aturdía con los recuerdos. No precisaba cuantas semanas llevaba allí, pero estaba seguro que no eran suficientes, pues aun no perdía el juicio y distinguía la fantasía de la realidad. Sabía que no era real cuando la mirada perdida mostraba que su mente ausente, vagaba en memorias felices y creaba momentos jamás acontecidos; entendía que no sucedía que él estuviera en el calor de su hogar, con su amorosa familia y una hermosa novia; comprendía que la sensación del frio no se debía a que montaba en su escoba en el campo del colegio, en un practica o un partido. Lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de añorar todo lo perdido, y de imaginar que en vez de allí, se encontraba en libertad y feliz.

Noche tras noche, a su memoria venían las imagines de Hermione maltratada por él, herida, asustada, desesperada; los ojos de Harry que lo miraban con rencor y dolor; los rostros de su familia que lo observaban como a un desconocido, como a un enemigo. Eso lo torturaba sin darle tregua, así como el recuerdo de ella en brazos de otro hombre, amándolo, entregándose, dándole todo de si; y los ojos de él, fríos y oscuros cargados de ira y resentimiento por haberla tocado, por tratar de arrebatársela, por atreverse a lastimarla, con la promesa implícita de que pagaría con creces cada lagrima de su amada, cada herida, cada dolor. Esos ojos llenos de furia lo atemorizaban, porque sabía que Snape era implacable con sus enemigos, era una serpiente paciente, calculadora y despiadada que arremetía cuando menos pensaras, y muy en el fondo presentía que tarde o temprano volvería para terminar lo que inicio en las casa de sus padres, cuando tuvieron que detenerlo para que no lo matara pero no se libró de sus torturas. Solo esperaba que el final fuera rápido y no se entretuviera jugando mucho.

Esa noche en particular era más fría y lúgubre que las anteriores, y sus pesadillas no lo dejaban descansar. Sentía en su interior que algo diferente pasaría, algo en el ambiente se lo decía. Sus poros notaban la maldad que lo acechaba, que se cernía sobre él, y era imposible escapar. No sabía que hora era cuando lentos pasos retumbantes se escucharon a lo lejos, volviéndose más fuerte a medida que se acercaban. La sensación de peligro aumentaba, su estómago se contraía, y los vellos se le erizaban en respuesta al presentimiento de que algo venia por él. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, oyendo el sonido aproximarse, hasta que ceso y una sombre oscura se paró en la puerta de su celda. Levanto la vista y vio una figura envuelta en una capa negra, que tenía una vela en la mano que daba la claridad suficiente para notar unos ojos marrones que lo observaban duramente y una sonrisa sardónica que daba a su cara el aspecto de una arpía. Una mujer, joven y bella con facciones duras debido al gesto en su rostro, lo miraba complacida por el estado en que lo encontraba. No hablaban, solo se mantenían la mirada sin pestañear; el trataba de comprender que hacia ella allí, mirándolo con ese regocijo, como si acabara de encontrar un tesoro. Pasaban los minutos y el seguía absorto en la figura inmóvil que emanaba rabia; no, no acababa de comprender que parada frente a él, se hallaba el comienzo de su infierno particular.

- Buenas Noches Ronald Weasley, mi nombre es Sailor Mercuri, me imagino que estas intrigado por saber que hago aquí

- No recuerdo conocerte

- Porque nunca antes me habías visto. He venido para saldar cuentas contigo

- Yo no te he hecho nada

- A mí no, a mi familia sí. Veras, mi esposo ha estado muy afligido por el dolor que has causado a la familia, tú has hecho muchas cosas malas últimamente y este encierro no parece el suficiente castigo, en especial para el primo de mi esposo; el necesita que realmente pagues lo que hiciste… ¿tienes alguna idea de quién te hablo?

- No –sus ojos mostraban el miedo por las aceradas palabras de la mujer-

- Solo te diré algo más antes de comenzar y creo que lo entenderás todo… Ronald Weasley, Severus Snape te manda saludos….CRUCIO

El pelirrojo cayó pensadamente en el suelo producto de la maldición, sintiendo todo el dolor de mil dagas atravesando su cuerpo. Se retorció y grito sin poder evitarlo en el mugroso piso. Su sádica verdugo no le daba cuartel, tan pronto quitaba la maldición como la volvía a pronunciar sin darle descanso. Tras varios minutos de agonía estaba tirado en el frio piso cubierto de sudor, y sintiéndose a punto de desfallecer, rogando que todo acabara pronto y la mujer lo matara rápido.

- Parece que no tienes la suficiente resistencia para largas sesiones, pero no importa eso lo arreglaremos con los días, la practica hace al maestro no crees –se reía y sus ojos mostraban una llama de satisfacción-

- ¿No piensas matarme?

- ¡Matarte!, que iluso, no te mereces que suceda tan rápido… no, no, no, todo a su debido tiempo. Primero hay que asegurarse de que realmente lamentes todo lo que hiciste, de que todos los que han sufrido por tu culpa se sientas satisfechos con tu castigo

- ¿Piensas venir todos los días a torturarme?

- Oh no, seria perder demasiado tiempo en ti. Realmente hoy es solo día de presentaciones, en unos momentos me acompañaran quienes de ahora en lo adelante serán, junto conmigo, las personas encargadas de aplicar tus… ¿cómo podríamos decirlo?... correctivos

- ¿Más familia del murciélago? –trataba de parecer seguro con sus palabras y de pincharla-

- Familia, amigos… hay variedad, y te sugiero que cuides tus expresiones. Si piensas que nos provocaras y acabaremos contigo en un arrebato, te equivocas, solo lograras que nos empeñemos más en mantenerte vivo para alargar todo, solo lo harás peor –el tono siseante de su voz daba la certeza de que no mentía-

- ¿Por qué no viene el personalmente?, ¿es que no se atreve?

- Demasiado insolente, ¿de verdad crees que él tendría problemas en hacerlo personalmente?, creo que ya te demostró que no. Pero él ocupa su tiempo en algo más satisfactorio… Hermione, sus noches son para ella, para tenerla en su cama y deleitarse con su cuerpo, para hacerle el amor hasta hacerla desfallecer, para hacerla su mujer cada día sin interferencias… tu no vales tanto la molestia; y hay muchos otros que queremos ocuparnos de eso, y se lo pedimos tanto que nos regaló el placer de jugar contigo… ¡Ah!, aquí están los demás

Nueve personajes todos vestidos de negro se alinearon junto a la mujer. Todos tenían cara de gran satisfacción al ver el trabajo realizado por su compañera y mostraban gran ansiedad.

- Sailor querida, parece que te divertiste mucho hoy

- Solo un poquito, lo necesitaba consciente para presentarlos Alexza

- Sí, sí, sí, tu siempre tan teatral primita. El vestuario, las presentaciones…

- Aurora de que te quejas, tú también lo disfrutas

- Bien señoras, serían tan amables de dejar eso, tenemos trabajo

- Yo lo llamaría placer Camille

- Como sea, a lo que vinimos, vamos a las presentaciones

- Que aburrida. Está bien, Ronald estúpido Weasley, todos nosotros seremos tus carceleros, por así decirlo, disfrutaras de nuestra compañía el tiempo que dure tu estadía aquí. Está a mi lado es Mama Shmi, muy silenciosa pero peligrosa con todo lo que sale de su boca y lo que piensa, sus conjuros son muy poderosos; a su lado esta Queen, esa mirada de querer atravesarte no es solo intimidación, lo hará si quiere sin matarte, puro dolor y agonía; a mi otro lado está la siempre sedienta de sangre Tequila, es capaz de torturate como en la edad media, y lo disfruta mucho; a su lado la aburrida Camille, pero no te confíes de eso, porque lo que la anima es ver chillar a niñitos imbéciles como tu; esa con la mirada de asco es la dulce Patty,… dulce hasta que tiene la oportunidad de descargar sus frustraciones con algo; las cuatro chicas en ese extremo son familia de Severus: Alexza, Aurora, Alway, y Kuka, son el cuarteto maravilla, cada una de ellas ha sido entrenada por Snape en artes oscuras y saben unos castigos muy pero que muy interesantes, ya veras, ah y les gusta actuar en combinación, nunca solas

- ¿Todos ustedes quieren torturarme? ¿Por qué? –ahora sí que estaba horrorizado-

- Porque pregunta el idiota. Después de todo lo que hiciste tienes la desfachatez de no entender. Y para que sepas Remus Lupin es un amigo muy querido, esto también es por él y tu hermana, su novia

- Tranquila Kuka que su pequeño cerebro es limitado

- ¿Ginny su novia? Eso es mentira ella sale con Harry –quizás todo era una pesadilla o estaba perdiendo la razón-

- Eso es agua pasada, Harry tiene una nueva novia y Ginny ahora es la mujer de Remus, y ni se te ocurra decir algo al respecto, callado te vez más bonito

- Alway deja ya de intimidarlo. Ya nos presentamos, ahora solo falta decidir como nos turnaremos

- YO QUIERO MAS DE UN DÍA A LA SEMANA

- ¡Tequila deja de gritar por Merlín!, ya sabemos lo entusiasmada que estas por esto, calmate

- Lo siento, pero ya saben sin alguien debe faltar alguna vez, yo los cubro sin problemas, mis aparaticos de juego necesitan ser usados, si no se van a dañar –hacia pucheros tan lindos que nadie creería que era capaz de clamar por sangre-

- Deja de hacer pucheros que no te queda, tu y yo lo haremos dos veces por semana y el resto se repartirá como pueda

- Sailor que linda por comprenderme

- Si, si, tranquila. Ahora bien el chico necesita práctica, no tiene buena resistencia

- Que tal una pequeña sesión ahora entre todos para probar – Aurora aplaudía entusiasmada-

- Te volviste loca, entre todos lo matamos y nos quedamos sin diversión

- Oh Mama, solo será una probadita, un hechizo cada uno y ya

- SIIIIIIIIIIIII –gritaron al unísono el cuarteto-

- Ya veo que si no lo hacemos nadie se ira satisfecho, de acuerdo, uno solo por persona ¿Quién comienza?

Por dos horas más estuvieron practicando sus habilidades sobre el joven, que quedo medio muerto al final, pero como muy bien le dijeron, si lo hacían, su entretenimiento se acababa, así que antes de irse lo curaron y le dieron una posición revitalizante. Mañana seria otro día… para jugar.


	31. 31 Lentamente Parte I

**Hola a todos, se acerca la navidad y les dejo un pequeño adelanto del regalo de 24.**

**Gracias por su Reviews, me alegra que les gustara la tortura de Ron, muchos lo esperaban y ahi lo tienen. Y a los nuevos que me agregaron a favoritos y quienes siguen la historia, gracias mil por leerme, dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan de la historia.**

**Recuerden los personajes son de Rowling, la historia mia.**

**Disfruten**

**XOXO**

**XXXI. LENTAMENTE. PARTE I**

- Buenos días a todos, padre, madre, padrino, Hermione… parece que ustedes pudieron descansar –su cara era de fastidio o por lo menos eso quería aparentar-

- ¡Draco!, que modales son esos, y a que tu cara de hipogrifo enfurruñado tan temprano, sin contar que llegas tarde al desayuno, tuvimos que empezar sin ti

- Mi cara mamá se debe a que anoche, mi padrino y su prometida olvidaron poner un hechizo para insonorizar su cuarto, y me tuvieron despierto por horas –sus ojos brillaban por la diversión-, y obvio he dormido poco –ver la cara de ambos no tenía precio, y más con Hermione atragantada con el jugo-

- Valla, valla, parece que mi amigo olvido no cansarla mucho, Severus que te dije que necesita fuerzas para las sesiones –Lucios lo miraba divertido, poniendo muecas de falso disgusto-. Bueno ni modo, le daremos una poción revitalizadora y ya

- ¡Draco como se te ocurre decir eso! –Narcisa pretendía parecer escandalizada por la pobre chica, roja como la sangre, que no hallaba donde meterse-

- Oh mamá, que no es nada del otro mundo, lo normal si se van a casar y duermen juntos

- ¡Draco mocoso impertinente! Tu y yo vamos a tener unas palabritas luego –Severus quería arrancarle la cabeza-

- Padrino por favor deja el drama, que no es mi culpa sino tuya. Y tu Hermione serenate –ya no podía aguantar la risa-, esta casa tiene un efecto en las personas que los invita a divertirse

- No es lo que estás pensando Draco, Severus y yo no… lo que oíste no fue –no encontraba que decir, solo pensaba tierra tragame-

- QUE, TANTO RUIDO Y NO LO HICIERON… Padrino te mereces un premio, yo conté al menos seis orgasmos de ella, y tu valiente como todo un caballero te resististe a querer tu propio placer. Mierda, yo no hubiese podido contenerme tanto, quizás uno o dos… ¿pero seis?, con todo el tiempo que implica eso, hubiese estallado, la verdad…

- DRACO MAS TE VALE QUE TE CALLES SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CONVIERTA EN LA MASCOTA DE LA CASA EN FORMA DE HURON POR UNA BUENA TEMPORADA, AHORA DISCULPATE CON HERMIONE… YA –Severus estaba que trinaba, él estaba acostumbrado a la forma de bromear de los Malfoy pero su prometida no-

- Tranquilo Severus que no es mala intención lo sabes, solo chistes mañaneros a tu cuenta, pero tu hijo deberías controlar lo que sale de tu boca, que está tu madre presente y estoy seguro que a ella no le interesa tu vida sexual, no de forma grafica

- Si por favor, no necesito esos detalles

- Tranquilos todos, Hermione disculpa si te he ofendido no era mi intensión, para nosotros eso es normal, ya sabes el sexo, no le vemos nada reprobable a que suceda; y tu padrino, por favor no cumplas tu amenazas, de verdad no quiero a todas las chicas de la casa manoseándome, la mayoría seria agradable pero hay otras que sinceramente…

- Hijo que te acabo de decir, tu madre

- Ah sí, mamá lo siento

- Hermione querida, no les preste atención, ellos son así de relajados, no controlan sus comentarios y no hay quien los cambie. No es asunto de nadie lo que suceda entre Severus y tú, y no tienen que dar explicaciones, no te incomodes por estos tontos. Ahora ustedes dos compórtense, que la están asuntando –Narcisa intentaba que a la pobre no le diera algo-

- Y a mí porque me regañas querida

- ¿Poción revitalizante Lucios?, en serio

- Si solo lo decía por ayudar –quien creería que ese Malfoy podría poner cara de no he roto un plato-

- Gracias Narcisa, ya me he dado cuenta que les encanta meterse con todos, y no desaprovechan la oportunidad, y como le gustan los comentarios subiditos de tono, Severus me lo explico el otro día

- Es que ustedes me lo pusieron a tiro la verdad, no podía dejarlo pasar… Ya Severus deja de matarme con la mirada, que tu amorcito ya se repuso del susto

- Mejor terminemos de comer, hay que continuar lo de ayer

- Sí mejor Lucios, mejor – veía a Hermione que trataba de olvidar el momentazo, ya se encargaría Severus de tranquilizarla-

Esas sesiones eran realmente agotadoras para Hermione. Tenía que pasar horas de pie en el medio del pentagrama mientras los dos hombres mayores, recitaban conjuros sin parar y su cuerpo los absorbía. La sensación era desgastante; por un lado sentía todo lo que enviaban a su organismo, y por otro notaba como este se resistía. Era como si en vez de entender su cerebro que era ayuda, lo procesara como un virus que querían insertar y lo evitara a toda costa. La maldición aunque baja, luchaba por no ser extraída de su sistema, y en ocasiones experimentaba el tirar de sus entrañas. Era una guerra que se libraba y no había un bando con ventaja en estos momentos.

Draco la observaba viendo como sudaba, como ponía todas sus energías en resistir el mayor tiempo posible y como poco a poco lo lograba menos. Tres horas antes se reía a costa de ella y su padrino, pero ahora, odiaba verla en esa situación. Reconocía el valor de la chica, y pensaba que su madre lo había tenido peor en su momento, y que toda la situación era de lo más injusta; si alguien no merecía pasar por algo así, era la mujer que tenía al frente, ella era valiente y leal como pocas, la que había devuelto de la muerte al hombre que consideraba su segundo padre y que ahora lo hacía feliz. Por momentos se sentía impotente por no poder hacer más, pero no estaba en sus manos, no estaba preparado para más, y un error podría resultar desastroso, tal como se lo habían advertido. Sin embargo media hora más tarde, todo su temple y conocimiento se vio a prueba, por esos inconvenientes que nadie puede prever. Se suponía que ella debía dar una señal de advertencia en caso de que el no notara que sus fuerzas estaban en el límite, para que diera tiempo a no para de una manera abrupta los rituales, pero la terca no lo hizo y fingió al extremo estar bien; para cuando él se percató de lo contrario era muy tarde.

- ¡Padre se va a desmayar, tienen que parar! AHORA

- No podemos, estamos a la mitad, si lo hacemos será peor

- ¡Lucios has algo!

- No te detengas Severus, no pierdas la concentración. Draco has lo que puedas, sin interferir en los hechizos –esto era malo, muy malo y presentía que podía ser peor-

Draco pensaba a mil por hora que hacer. Conocía varios hechizos, pero todos interferirían en lo que los otros hacían y las opciones se le reducían cada segundo, así como la fuerza de Hermione. Al final solo pudo optar por uno, era riesgoso sobre todo para él, pero Severus había salvado a su familia de varias maneras diferentes y era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Sin dudarlo lo hizo a solo segundos de que la chica se desmayara. En voz alta pronuncio el conjuro, rogando que diera resultado.

- Comm Opis Fortit Corporis, tuss exilitas mia, mi arcis are ti

- ¡Draco ese conjuro es peligroso que haces!

- NO VA AGUANTAR, TERMINEN DE UNA VEZ HARE LO QUE PUEDA CONFÍA EN MI PADRE. COMM OPIS FORTIT CORPORIS, TUSS EXILITAS MIA, MI ARCIS ARE TI… COMM OPIS FORTIT CORPORIS, TUSS EXILITAS MIA, MI ARCIS ARE TI… COMM OPIS FORTIT CORPORIS, TUSS EXILITAS MIA, MI ARCIS ARE TI…

- ¡Hermione ya casi terminamos, resiste amor! –Severus estaba al borde ahora los dos jóvenes peligraban-

- COMM OPIS FORTIT CORPORIS, TUSS EXILITAS MIA, MI ARCIS ARE TI…

- ¡Severus… eso es muy poderoso para Draco, concentrate solo en lo que tienes que hacer o ambos terminaran lastimados! –veía a su amigo que luchaba por no correr al lado de ella-

- COMM OPIS FORTIT CORPORIS , TUSS EXILITAS MIA, MI ARCIS ARE TI… -ya sentía como hacia efecto y ahora era el quien tenía problemas para sostenerse en pie, y solo rogaba para que ambos hombres se apuraran-

- COMM OPIS FORTIT CORPORIS, TUSS EXILITAS MIA, MI ARCIS ARE TI…

- ¡Draco te estas drenando! ¡PARA, es suficiente!

- No para ella, maldita sea, dejen de hablar y perder el tiempo, yo puedo –pensaba una vez más y será suficiente, solo un poco más-

- Draco ya estoy mejor, estoy bien detente –ella entendía lo que él hacía y era en verdad peligroso-

- COMM OPIS FORTIT CORPORIS, TUSS EXILITAS MIA, MI ARCIS ARE TI… COMM OPIS FORTIT CORPORIS, TUSS EXILITAS MIA, MI ARCIS ARE TI…

- Estamos terminando, aguanten los dos –Lucios estaba al borde al ver a su hijo sudando-

- COMM … - ya casi no podía hablar- COMM OPIS … -un último esfuerzo pensaba, solo uno y valdrá la pena- COMM OPIS FORTIT CORPORIS, TUSS EXILITAS MIA, MI ARCIS ARE TI… -lo logro y fue todo, logro mantenerse en pie un minuto más-

- DRACO –el grito de su padre y la cara de preocupación de su padrino fue lo último que escucho y vio antes de desplomarse, segundos después que ellos terminaran-

- HERMIONE -ella tampoco las tenía todas consigo-


	32. 32 Lentamente II

**FELIZ NAVIDAD. Que hayan recibido mil bendiciones y muchos regalos, y si no los recibieron por portarse mal, solo recuerden esos buenos momentos y lo bien que lo pasaron ;)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y si a veces soy malita por cortarlo en lo interesante, no es adrede solo pense que asi le daba mas emocion. Aqui se explica el hechizo que hizo Draco.**

**Pregunta ¿Que les gustaria leer en el proximo capitulo como regalo de año nuevo? Algo de Harry o Ginny, mas de la maldicion o el viajecito... la opcion mas pedida gana**

**Recuerden los personajes de Rowling, la historia mia**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

**XOXO**

**XXXII. LENTAMENTE. PARTE II**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que perdió la consciencia, solo que ahora se sentía como si un tren le hubiese pasado por encima, y una pequeña mano tomaba la suya. Recobraba el sentido poco a poco y por fin abrió los ojos. La mano era de Hermione, que estaba blanca frente a él viéndolo detenidamente, su cara era la personificación perfecta de la preocupación.

- Merlín al fin despiertas –ahora lloraba-

- Calma que ya estoy bien

- ¡BIEN… has estado inconsciente por dos horas! ¡Tu madre está hecha un manojo de nervios!

- ¿Y mi padre y Severus?

- Preparándote unas pociones. Voy a avisar a Narcisa que reaccionaste – salió de la habitación regresando minutos después con ella-

- Draco cariño que alivio ver tus ojos –corrió a abrazarlo apenas cruzo la puerta-

- Tranquila mamá que ya volví, solo estoy algo débil

- Oh hijo que susto, no debiste llevar al extremo ese hechizo

- Hice lo necesario, ella se estaba desplomando y el ritual no terminaba, peor era que Hermione perdiera la consciencia, fue un riesgo calculado, sabía lo que hacia

- Está bien cielo, voy a avisar a los otros, descansa –salió-

- ¿Draco porque lo hiciste?

- ¿Ah?

- Ese hechizo, me diste todas tus fuerzas, te estabas drenando, tu corazón pudo pararse, además me entregaste parte de tu magia… ¡qué carajo pensabas!

- Tienes una manera muy peculiar de agradecer sabias… mujeres –bufaba-. Lo hice porque la señorita sabelotodo terca y necia, en vez de avisar con tiempo, fingió tan bien que no me di cuenta de la situación. ¿Tú sabes el riesgo a que te expusiste? Carajo Granger, ¿no se supone que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación? Lo hice porque eres mi responsabilidad cuando estamos ahí, y no podía permitir que al amor de la vida de mi padrino le pasara algo, entiendes. Y en cuanto a mi magia, fue un poco, no me volví squib, y seguro con las pociones se regenera, y tú ya no debes de sentirla, ¿la consumiste con el esfuerzo cierto?

- Gracias… si ya no la siento; sé que fue mi culpa, pero quise aguantar lo máximo, para que todo pasara más rápido

- Así no ayudas, esto no se puede apurar, es al ritmo de la resistencia de tu cuerpo no lo puedes forzar, o es acaso quieres quedarte estéril de por vida –estaba siendo muy duro, pero había que hacerla entender, porque era obvio que no lo hacía-. Respondeme Hermione, ¿quieres o no tener hijos?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- ¡Entonces no se te ocurra volverlo a hacer! Y dime que paso contigo cuando me desmaye

- Yo también perdí el conocimiento, pero solo unos minutos. Creen que fue producto de los hechizos que me mandaron y que la fuerza que me diste se agotó al instante, esa magia es muy fuerte, sin ti, … no sé qué me hubiese pasado

- Si la magia oscura te desgasta más que la blanca. Yo quede así –se señaló resaltando lo evidente- y seguro que a Severus, estuvo a punto de darle algo por ti, así que mejor no repetir y más cautela para la próxima, sin idioteces Granger

- También está preocupado por ti, sabes que te quiere mucho. Lo lamento de verdad, ya entendí, todos me han regañado bastante, me han hecho sentir como una niña descarriada

- Pues me alegro, aunque si de mí dependiera te tumbaría en mis rodillas para darte unos buenos azotes por cabezota, aunque claro quizás mi padrino lo haga con otros fines –le dio la tan famosa sonrisa Malfoy con las cejas alzadas-

- MALFOY HURON IDIOTA

- Veo que ya has despertado y parece que tan irritante como siempre –por la puerta aparecieron los tres adultos- A que se deben los insultos que te dedican –Severus parecía disgustado y aliviado al mismo tiempo-

- Hijo que bien que reaccionaste y parece que de buen humor –Lucios relajo el rostro, estaba bastante asustando por su vástago-

- Yo solo le estaba diciendo de una actividad que les puede resultar interesante, los azotes son muy eróticos sabes… carajo Granger deja de golpearme que estoy débil… ¡mamá!

- Ah no, a mí no me llames que nadie te manda

- Yo también te puedo azotar y no con ese sentido, podemos repetir la experiencia Draco

- No gracias Severus, tienes la mano pesada, tomalo en consideración con ella, no creo que su culo aguante tanto

- DRACO BASTA… ¿será que el cerebro se te dreno también?, es que no piensas en otra cosa mocoso hormonal –estaba divertido por la situación, pero se suponía que no debía-

- Claro que pienso en otras cosas, esto son los efectos secundarios de lo de anoche, más el hecho de haber salvado a tu mujer hace unas horas

- Gracias por eso, te arriesgaste demasiado, no lo voy a olvidar –ese recordatorio lo suavizo y además conocía muy bien a su ahijado y sus bromas-

- Es lo que se hace por la familia ni lo menciones, ahora, se supone que tú y mi padre estaban preparándome unas pociones, será que me las dan, empiezo a verlos doble

- Claro hijo tomalas todas y descansa, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hiciste, tienes un mejor manejo de esa magia de lo que pensaba

- Gracias papá, espero no tener que hacerlo de nuevo… al menos pronto

- No será necesario, las sesiones por ahora han terminado, todo fue bien y lo retomaremos después de las fiestas

- ¿Seguro que no hay problema? ¿No se esparcirá más la maldición?

- No Hermione tranquila, tu cuerpo necesita tiempo para absorber los hechizos que le lanzamos, eso la contiene y debilita, además tengo entendido que tú y Severus se van de viaje unos días

- Serán solo cuatro días antes del veinticuatro, ella necesita descansar

- ¿Y a dónde van?

- Es una sorpresa, Severus no me quiere decir

- ¡AJA!, ADELANTANDO LA LUNA DE MIEL, por favor terminen en ese viaje lo que han empezado; Hermione ten compasión que mi padrino no es de hierro

- DRACO –Severus y Hermione lo gritaron al unísono pero sin rastro de molestia, era imposible no reírse de lo que decía, el chico no tenía remedio-

Mientras Draco volvía a dormir, ellos almorzaron. Una comida tranquila pues los nervios anteriores los tenían cansados; más tarde los dos hombres se encerraban en el despacho a conversar y tomar algo, y Hermione y Narcisa se fueron al salón.

- Narcisa disculpame de verdad, fue mi error todo esto

- Hermione por favor deja de disculparte, ya pasó y no hay nada que lamentar. Tu solo preocupate por relajarte los días que se van, te hará falta creeme; ¿ya te hablaron de los efectos secundarios de esta parte del proceso?

- Sí, espero no presentar ninguno durante el viaje, sería un gran inconveniente

- Me imagino, en vez de pasear, tener que estar en la cama sería muy malo ¿no? –lo decía con doble sentido claro-

- Este sí, perdernos el paisaje sería terrible –es que acaso podría ponerse más roja-

- Si claro, el paisaje. Oh vamos Hermione, lo que te preocupa es no estar en condiciones para quedarte en la cama realizando otras actividades que no sean dormir, puedes confiar en mí, no me creo que ese viaje sea solo por relax, y no me veas así

- Que demonios, sí es verdad, todos ustedes son unos cotilla –se reía y no estaba enfadada- he estado preparando todo para que sea especial, seria nuestra primera vez, solo me preocupa un pequeño detalle… sé que en teoría sería muy difícil que quedara embaraza, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que suceda y no se… no sé que método puedo usar para prevenirlo, ¿tu sabrías cómo, si puedo usar alguno? –ahora lo que estaba era mortificada por preguntar eso justo a Narcisa Malfoy-

- Pueden usar un simple hechizo anticonceptivo o mejor una poción, tu ni te preocupes que seguro que Severus lo está consultando con Lucios ahora, es inevitable que estén hablando de eso tras el comentario de Draco, seguro que tu prometido se ocupa. Tu solo disfrutalo, he escuchado que Severus es un gran amante

- Ah… y ¿cómo… como sabes eso?

- Cariño tu hombre no se ha mantenido casto todos estos años, y nos conocemos desde jóvenes, las mujeres que han estado con él siempre lo halagaban ¿no sería de gratis? ¿o sí?

- Pues no la verdad, él es muy intenso y –que vergüenza sentía de hablar de eso-, bueno yo no tengo con que compararlo soy virgen sin experiencias previas pero, por lo que he aprendido hasta ahora diría que es un gran maestro en todo, es maravilloso

- Entiendo, veo que te tiene cautivada hasta con eso. Querida no te vayas a ofender o a incomodar pero hay algo desde hace años que me tiene intrigada, veras él y Lucios hicieron una apuesta cuando estábamos en el colegio y nunca supe si mi esposo me dijo la verdad, no quiero pecar de entrometida y quizás tu no tengas aun esos conocimientos de Severus, no conteste si no quieres pero…

- Un momento Narcisa, una apuesta –algo se prendió en su mente- ¿Una apuesta de tamaños? –estaba muerta de la risa- no me digas que fue con Lucios

- ¿Te lo conto?, sí fue con él. Dime, es verdad las medidas que mi marido me conto

- Si te dijo que era grande, bastante, es verdad. Unos veinticinco por dieciocho de circunferencia si mal no recuerdo

- Oh valla, me extraña que Lucios no me mintiera. Muchachita afortunada, te vas a divertir bastante

- Sin querer ser impertinente ¿quién gano la apuesta?, no me dijo el resto

- El la gano… por muy poco, unos dos centímetros creo. Lucios no se queda atrás, algo Malfoy he escuchado, pensándolo bien si eso es verdad, ahora entiendo a todas esas niñas detrás de Draco buscando repetir, esa parte quisiera no saberla, pero mi hijo no se corta, ya lo has visto

- Así que las dos somos unas afortunadas –ambas se reían cuando sus hombres entraron al salón-

- Pero que bien encontrarlas tan risueñas, ¿a qué se debe tan buen humor?

- Oh nada querido, Hermione y yo intercambiado información

- ¿Información? ¿Hermione? –Severus la miraba interrogante y preocupado-

- Nada de qué preocuparse Sev, solo que el tema de las apuestas salió a colación, tú sabes, las que ustedes hacían de jóvenes

- Demonios Narcisa de cual hablaban –Lucios no se veía nada feliz-

- De la que tiene que ver con medidas –ellos pálidos y ellas conteniéndose para no estallar de risa-

- Si nosotras estábamos comentando que al parecer ambas somos afortunadas, Narcisa me decía que me voy a divertir mucho –Severus no podía creer que Hermione hablara así tan relajada con ese tema-

- Ya veo, ¿qué tanta información intercambiaron Hermione?

- Oh nada del otro mundo Severus, solo cifras, Hermione me dijo que son unos veinticinco por dieciocho ¿no? –se volteo a ver a la chica-

- Sí, y Narcisa me dijo Lucios, que tu solo perdiste por un par de centímetros, pero sabes que Narcisa, ha pasado mucho tiempo y como no recuerdas cuanto es exacto, deberías de realizar una medición y después me cuentas

- Esa querida es una fabulosa idea, esta semana te mando una lechuza –ahora sí que no aguantaron y se partían las dos de la risa-

- Ustedes juntas son peligrosas, no puedo creer que estén hablando de eso

- No seas hipócrita Lucios, después de todo lo que tú y Draco se han metido conmigo este fin de semana ¿te vas a horrorizar?, lo que te molesta es que nunca pensaste que te las podría devolver

- Sí cariño, quita esa cara, no estamos haciendo nada malo

- Hermione deja de reír, eso es algo privado –Severus hablaba con los Malfoy de sexo y otras cosas, pero ver a su mujer haciéndolo con Narcisa era más que extraño-

- Ah no, ustedes hicieron la apuesta no yo, y cada uno no los conto. Además Narcisa tiene experiencia con grandes proporciones, me vendrán bien sus consejos, su sabiduría –era imposible ninguna podía parar de reír, cada vez más fuerte por la cara de ambos-

- Mierda Severus, vámonos de aquí que nos van a destrozar, Narcisa no va a parar te lo aseguro, y solo esta comenzando

- Y Hermione tampoco está por la labor de hacerlo, creo que necesito otro Whiskey –y así ambos se largaron huyendo de sus impúdicas mujeres que se divertían a costilla de ellos-

Ya estaban de vuelta en el colegio y era el día del baile de navidad. Al siguiente comenzarían las vacaciones y uno más tarde Hermione y Severus partirían a sus vacaciones privadas. Ni Ginny, ni Hermione habían tenido tiempo de hablar realmente esos tres días desde el incidente en la casa Weasley, donde ambas descolocaron a sus amorcitos. Entre preparar sus atuendos para la fiesta, las clases, trabajos que entregar y sus obligaciones como perfecta y premio anual, apenas y se habían visto; pero ese día lo compensarían mientras se alistaban. Decidieron cambiarse en las habitaciones de Hermione a donde Ginny estaba prácticamente mudada; por suerte Anne y Luna se vestirían en la habitación de la última y se encontrarían todos en el comedor.

- Y bien Ginny, ahora si me vas a contar que paso cuando Remus y tú se quedaron solos o tengo que adivinar

- Si lo que quieres saber es si lo hicimos, no, muy poco tiempo. Nos conformamos con un buen 69, pero de las vacaciones no pasa

- ¿Y no han hablado de nosotras?

- Pues claro, era inevitable que preguntara con lo caliente que se puso ¿Y Severus?

- Igual, estaba a mil cuando llegamos a la mansión Malfoy, y me bombardeo a preguntas. Le tuve que contar porque accedí a tu propuesta

- No pasa nada, Rem sabe porque lo hice y la verdad, le encanto verte conmigo, me dijo que tuvo que contenerse para unirse

- Lo mismo Sev, quería ver más de cerca… y pregunto hasta donde hubiésemos llegado estando solas

- Rem sabe hasta donde y le encantaría que pasara. Te voy a decir algo pero no te horrorices, me pidió que si lo hacíamos todo, alguna vez lo dejáramos ver, es más le gustaría hacerlo con las dos, pero claro Severus lo mata antes

- No me horrorizo porque Sev quiere lo mismo amiga, por supuesto él también se frenaría por Remus, ¿qué demonios tienen los hombres con eso de ver a dos mujeres y las orgias?

- Que es excitante, divertido, poco común en nuestro mundo, les da variedad, es toda una fantasía y les encanta realizar sus fantasías, la lista es larga. Y Rem es bastante pervertido, como yo, me encanta que sea así –aplaudía como una niñita-

- Ok controlate Weasley, entendí y Sev tampoco es un santo. ¿Tú crees que ellos serían capaz de hablarlo?, si nosotras aceptáramos ¿tú crees que lo harían?

- Oh demonios Rem sí, te lo juro, no digo que necesariamente te tocaría a ti y Severus a mí, pero al menos estar ahí viéndonos y haciéndolo todos juntos, eso sí. Sé que sería raro verlos a ustedes hacer el amor y viceversa, sin embargo… la sola idea es excitante. No creo que podrían contenerse si nos vieran juntas. ¿Y a que tanto interés Granger, tan bien beso? –otra vez la lujuriosa de paseo-

- Sabes que sí, y el interés es simple curiosidad porque… maldición a Sev le encantaría me lo dijo, y cuando lo hizo la idea me puso a mil; me dijo que no le importó que Remus me viera excitada y me oliera –su amiga se le acercaba de forma sugerente- Quita Ginny que todavía tenemos que arreglarnos –ni hablar que ni caso le hizo y le planto un beso-

- Tenemos tiempo Herms, estamos solas y la verdad, no he parado de pensar en eso, podemos llegar hasta donde queramos –un beso más intenso y una caricia a un costado- no hay presión, solo vamos a divertirnos, y no me digas que no lo deseas, tanta pregunta no es de gratis o solo por tu amorcito, lo deseas tanto como yo aceptalo, y estas respondiendo mis besos

- Estas segura que podemos estar a tiempo listas –su autocontrol estaba a punto de irse de paseo- y además no estoy segura si sería prudente, como saber el límite, o que hacer, no tengo experiencia en esto –y ahora ella la besaba-

- Yo tampoco la tengo, no con una chica, ese el chiste, que podemos experimentar juntas sin preocuparnos por hacerlo bien, solo…tenemos… que… dejarnos… llevar… -cada palabra reforzada con un beso- ¿aceptas?

- Tú y Severus me van a volver loca, maldición sí, me encantan tus besos y para unirlos a ellos a la diversión, primero tenemos que tener práctica, ¿cierto? –abrazadas ya estaban en la cama-

- Oh si amiga, la practica hace al maestro, y tenemos dos horas para empezar con ella –no más palabras, solo acciones y mucha pasión-

Todo estaba hermoso en el gran comedor que triplicaba ahora su tamaño original. Miles de luces adornaban el techo; dos hermosos árboles de navidad estaban al fondo; una gran pista de baile en el centro, rodeada de pequeñas mesas con diez puestos cada una, con hermosos centros de mesa de velas y flores, allí comerían y seguiría el baile con la banda de moda. A las siete en punto todos los alumnos comenzaron a ingresar. Harry lo hizo con Anne del brazo ataviado con una hermosa túnica de gala negra en terciopelo; su chica iba de largo en color rojo, todo recto. Neville igual de negro con Luna de azul otra vez, en corto y falda amplia. Ginny eligió un vestido largo plateado corte sirena anudado al cuello, cabello suelto en ondas y labios rojo sensual. Hermione estaba de infarto con un vestido verde botella largo, sin mangas y completamente descubierto en la espalda, ajustado hasta la cadera y suelto desde allí, cabello semi recogido y llevaba su hermoso anillo de compromiso, aunque para evitar sospechas se lo puso en la otra mano. Todos se sentaron juntos y para sorpresa de muchos Draco Malfoy con ellos, las relaciones habían mejorado bastante desde que ayudaban a Hermione, y ciertamente el fin de semana en la mansión contribuyo notoriamente. También se unió Nott, Dean y Seamus.

Comieron entre bromas y anécdotas, y tratando de evitar las preguntas de porque Hermione y Ginny aún continuaban solteras, y si alguno de los chicos disponibles presentes tenia chance. En la mesa donde todos los profesores comían, dos veían a sus hermosas mujeres, devorándoselas con los ojos y planeando como harían para que pasaran la noche con ellos. No pudieron hablarles hasta bien entrado el baile cuando con la excusa de buscar bebidas ser acercaron.

- Buenas noches profesores

- Señoritas, ¿se divierten Granger?

- Si profesor Snape, gracias por preguntar

- Ambas están hermosas y seductoras como siempre y… algo mas –Remus afinaba sus sentidos para descubrirlo-

- ¿Algo más profesor Lupin? –Ginny le sonrió pícaramente- ¿a qué se refiere?

- ¡Ginny!, –la cara de impresión por entender- tú y yo hablamos más tarde

- Por supuesto amor, adiós Severus, disfruten el baile –Severus y Hermione se veían desconcertados-

- Nos vemos más tarde Hermione –le preguntaba con la mirada si entendía algo-

- Claro Sev –y ella le respondía en silencio ni idea, y ambas se alejaban-

- Se puede saber porque esa cara Lupin ¿Qué pasa?

- Pasa, que esas dos se han estado divirtiendo, juntas –tenía la mirada encendida-

- ¿Qué? –no lo podía creer-

- Las olí Severus, huelen a sexo, ambas, Ginny tiene el olor de Hermione en el cuerpo y viceversa

- Mierda, ¿estás seguro? ¿Tan pronto otra vez? ¿Sexo? ¿llegaron hasta…? Mierda –mil preguntas y poco entendimiento-

- Claro que lo estoy, por eso la mirada que me lanzo Ginny; hasta donde no se, eso lo averiguare más tarde, y ¿pronto? ¿Con Ginny en esa ecuación?, quería eso desde hace tiempo, tú lo sabes. Lo siento amigo pero eso me pone, y mucho; a ella le gusto y quería repetir y que viéramos, los dos, más adelante. Sé que tu mujer está implicada y lo territorial que eres, más que yo, pero maldición verlas a ambas fue…

- Lo sé, y te recuerdo que yo vi a la tuya, estamos a mano. Hermione también quería repetir, le gusto, y si soy sincero ese día me moría por unirme, igual que tu querías. La pregunta es ¿la próxima vez que vamos a hacer?, tarde o temprano lo harán con nosotros allí, bien porque no se controlen, bien para provocar y ver que pasa

- Esas dos no nos van a dar cuartel, sobre todo Ginny; tengo que advertírtelo, ahora tiene la fantasía de los cuatro, y ni siquiera hemos estado juntos. Esto tenemos que hablarlo tú y yo, o se va a salir de control y terminara mal

- Entiendo, pero has que baje el nivel por lo menos hasta que ambos hayamos consumado con ellas, te parece. Hermione sigue siendo virgen, sería demasiado para ella todo junto, por más hormonal que este, no va a poder procesar todo a la vez, de hecho me apuesto lo que quieras que ahora su cabeza está hecha un lio aunque disimule

- Hare que entienda Severus, pero será solo una tregua, la distraeré el mayor tiempo posible, pero a menos que ocurra un milagro, tarde o temprano volverá a las andadas

- Procura que sea tarde, así también da tiempo a que tú y yo hablemos y decidamos. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría. Vamos a aclarar primero algo importante ¿tú quieres que pase, nosotros cuatro?

- No estoy particularmente interesado en tu mujer Severus, es ella juntas y estar ahí, poder tocar a Ginny al mismo tiempo que Hermione y enterrarme en ella mientras siguen interactuando ¿y tú?

- Lo mismo, no es estar yo con Ginny, es poder participar dándole a Hermione más placer, el punto es para lo que eso se presta. Estaríamos haciendo el amor los cuatro, en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, viéndonos y el límite en esos momentos sería muy fácil de traspasar, ¿me sigues?

- Intercambios no

- Exacto, y eso es la parte delicada ¿ellas lo querrían? ¿nosotros lo querríamos? ¿todos estaríamos de acuerdo? ¿aceptaría una parte solo porque la otro lo quiera? ¿Quién cedería? ¿podríamos evitar daños colaterales? Todo eso es complicado, lo sé por experiencia ¿tú tienes experiencia Remus?

- Lo he hecho Severus, conozco los riesgos y lo difícil que puede ser manejar algo así. Merlín tengo que controlar a Ginny, y ambos debemos hablarlo con ellas más adelante, como dices, es muy apresurado, mientras ¿las dejamos que experimenten entre ellas por ahora o intervenimos?

- No se tu pero yo, lo voy a hablar con Hermione. En esto ella es la que está en desventaja: virgen, con poca experiencia, y la libido a mil, fácil se puede confundir; todo al mismo tiempo es demasiado para ella la conozco. Ginny es diferente, tiene experiencia y es extremadamente desinhibida… sé que eso puede ser un tema delicado para ti y no lo digo por mal, es solo que ella no esta pérdida para nada en cuanto al sexo, aunque ese particular sea una novedad

- No me molesta eso de ella Severus, en parte su experiencia es mi ventaja si lo se manejar, en realidad aún le falta mucho, después de todo no es que Harry este muy corrido ¿no? –ambos rieron por ese comentario y no pudieron evitar voltear a ver al joven-, y era ella la que siempre iba un paso más allá, así que… yo también quiero tiempo para ponerla más a mi nivel y no tengo ánimos de compartir… al menos por ahora

- Estamos en la misma página en eso. ¿sabes cómo le dice Hermione a tu mujer? Ginny lujuria andante

- Le queda como anillo al dedo

- Y tú eres igual a ella, se complementan… pero a la mia le falta mucho por recorrer

- Pero tú te vas a encargar de enseñarle, porque eres tan lujurioso como nosotros, tienes fama desde el colegio Severus, yo lo recuerdo

- Sí, si es cierto. Yo sí, ella no, aun, pero va por buen camino, excelente alumna –la ceja alzada recordando buenos momentos-

- Ya veo, ¿y estas seguro que a ella le gustara todo lo que tienes por enseñarle?, tú mismo lo dijiste, es virgen, nada desenfrenada y le falta mucho

- Si supieras Remus, si supieras –después de eso cada uno se quedó metido en sus pensamientos hasta que el baile termino-

Severus fue el encargado de retrasar a las dos jóvenes y alejarlas de su grupo para llevarlas a su destino por esa noche. Fue sencillo al contar con Harry y Draco que jalaban a los demás y sorpresivamente también Luna ayudaba, ella siempre con esa forma de ver el mundo que le permite saber más que los demás. Tras el tiempo estimado conveniente, Hermione y Severus dejaron a Ginny en las habitaciones de Lupin y marcharon a los dominios de Snape.

- Hola –su voz era tímida pues la mirada de su novio presagiaba problemas-

- Hola Ginny. ¿Disfrutaste el baile?

- Sí claro ¿y tú? –tanteaba el terreno hablando sin acercarse-

- Fue bastante interesante y podría decirse hasta educativo. ¿Porque no has venido a darme un beso en cuanto entraste?

- Tu cara, estas molesto y no sé porque

- No es molesto y huelo tu miedo; no quiero que me temas, no hay razón, ven amor dame un beso, estas hermosa y he querido hacerlo toda la noche –el también camino hacia ella y relajo un poco las facciones para tranquilizarla- relajate Ginny –la tomo en sus brazos y la beso dulce y suavemente- ¿mejor?

- Sí, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Solo quiero que hablemos antes de dormir, bueno no te lo he preguntado, pero pensé que te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto, me encanta dormir en tus brazos. De que quieres hablar

- ¿No lo adivinas? Ven, vamos a sentarnos para estar cómodos –la llevo de la mano hasta el sofá- .Sé que paso algo entre tú y Hermione y en un rato me vas a contar que tanto, pero primero necesito que me escuches atentamente y no me interrumpas ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien

- Ok. Primero tanto Severus como yo estamos preocupados por el rumbo que está tomando esa fantasía tuya con tu amiga; no le vemos nada de censurable a sus interacciones y ambos les hemos demostrado que nos encantó verlas, el detalle es, que eso se puede salir de control sobre todo si él y yo nos involucramos en esos juegos –levanto la mano porque ella estaba a punto de interrumpirla- Nada de interrupciones ahora recuerdas, bien… Eso por una parte, por la otra, Hermione tiene demasiado con el hecho de ser virgen y estar a punto de dejar de serlo, estoy casi seguro que ese viaje que ellos harán pondrá fin a la castidad de tu amiga; su cabeza va a mil por hora y no necesita tener que analizar también una relación sexual con su mejor amiga y el que yo entre también en la ecuación, y no me digas que eso no se los has planteado porque te conozco, tu cabeza siempre va veinte pasos por delante de los hechos; lo que me lleva al tercer punto. Tú y yo tampoco hemos concretado nuestra relación físicamente, así que es demasiado precipitado pensar en más aparte de ti y de mí; yo quiero que estés concentrada en nosotros y todas las cosas que quiero hacerte, solo yo Ginny, me entiendes –le sonreía para aligerar el discurso-

- Claro que entiendo Rem, eso con Hermione es un juego, algo en mi mente que empezó antes de ti, y que vi la oportunidad de realizar ahora, pero no implica que te desplace, tal vez también es solo un medio para bajar lo que siento, mi ansiedad por ti, como un complemento para mi insatisfacción, tu entiendes eso –la verdad estaba preocupada por lo que ocurría y sus manos sudaban sobre sus rodillas, no había contacto físico entre ellos en ese momento-

- Mejor de lo que crees. Es natural que tu cuerpo desee volver a sentir eso que ya conoces y te gusta, y si me deseas las ansias se incrementan. Tú eres activa, tienes experiencia, eres muy sexual, lo lógico –no pudo terminar porque ella bajo el rostro y unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara- Cariño que pasa, porque lloras –alarmado tomo sus manos y su mentón para que lo mirara- Ginny –ella no respondía- hablame por favor, que sucede

- Lo … lo lamento Remus, sé que lo hemos discutido pero –cada vez le costaba más hablar por el nudo en su garganta- yo… perdoname

- ¿Perdonarte que? Amor no te entiendo explicame

- Lamento no poder darte eso que Dora te dio… lamento la carga que significa para ti que yo haya estado con otro hombre… te amo Remus, … yo de verdad estoy enamorada de ti, y aunque me has dicho varias veces que no te importa, sé que en el fondo si te pesa, solo por favor entiéndeme Harry y yo… estuve tanto tiempo prendada de él, queriéndolo que lo más natural parecía que ocurriera, tenía en mi cabeza la idea que siempre estaría con el –sonaba desesperada y lloraba más y más- era demasiado inmadura para ver más allá, y también estaba la guerra y la idea de que él podía morir por hacer lo que debía, y yo también por luchar… y jamás imagine que podría amar a alguien más, nunca atine a creer que sería capaz de sentir algo tan fuerte por otro hombre, un amor que no se compara a nada de lo que había sentido, porque es mil veces más intenso y maravilloso, más sublime y puro, -tuvo que hacer un alto para respirar y su novio le acariciaba el brazo en un vano intento de calmarla- y yo… yo… lo siento tanto de verdad… me duele en el alma no estar a la altura de ella

- ¡NO!, no, no Ginny amor no, por favor no pienses así –la tomo en brazos y la sentó en su regazo abrazándola- Merlín como te hago entender que no me importa ni me afecta nada de lo que hayas hecho antes de mí, mirame por favor amor, tu eres un diamante puro y precioso de valor incalculable, y yo un maldito suertudo porque me amas. Soy feliz a tu lado y nunca gravátelo bien, nunca he tratado de que ocupes su lugar, ni quiero que seas ella, ni te comparo; sería un desgraciado si hicieron algo así porque no lo mereces y a excepción de un hijo, no hay nada que tu no me hayas dado y ella sí, y tampoco me importaría si así fuera. No te quiero por tu cuerpo, no es lo que vale más, es tu amor, tu corazón, tu entrega incondicional, tu valentía… todos tus atributos que son miles; por favor Ginevra saca de tu mente esos temores sin sentido, te amo como eres, por quien eres y no cambiaría nada de ti –para reforzar sus palabras la beso tiernamente-

- Siempre… siempre le dije a otras mujeres, que si a un hombre le importaba más tu historial de cama, que todo lo que tenías por ofrecer, no te merece y que nunca debían arrepentirse de sus experiencias; pero contigo Remus… esta maldita inseguridad no me la puedo sacar, temo que un día vea en tus ojos el reproche de esas acciones, temo que me veas hablar con Harry y solo recuerdes que me tuvo, y también que recuerdes lo que esos hombres me hicieron y sea el colmo para ti, que sea insoportable, … siento pánico de que todo me explote en la cara y me des la espalda, la sola idea… me parte el corazón

- Ginny porque no me dijiste esto todas las veces que lo hemos hablado, como te guardaste tanto, oh cariño. Harry es mi amigo y el tuyo, pudiste quedarte a su lado y me preferiste a mí, es la única y mejor prueba que pudiera necesitar de que me amas y él es tu pasado. Yo también podría temer que te alejaras por todo lo que he hecho, hay una parte de mí que no conoces, íntimamente hay tanto que no sabes, de mis preferencias, de mis devaneos, de todas las perversiones que quiero hacer contigo; esa parte de mi te puede asustar, te puede ahuyentar, pero confió en el amor que nos tenemos y que seremos capaces de manejar todo lo que venga, de encontrar un balance, y también confió en que nos parecemos mucho, o por lo menos eso espero

- ¿Qué cosas has hecho que crees que no me gustarían?

- Algunas sé que te gustarían, pero quien me dice que eres capaz de procesar toda la información, que no te molestaría saber detalles, o como reaccionarias si alguna vez nos cruzamos con alguna amante que haya tenido e imaginar todo lo que le pude haber hecho no lo soportas. Yo también tengo inseguridades sabes, y no solo de ese tipo ¿Qué pasa si al final no te lleno, no te satisfago emocionalmente? ¿Qué pasa si terminas comparándome con Harry y decides que él se ajustaba mejor a ti? Velo desde este punto de vista, tu experiencia juega en mi contra porque inevitablemente tus expectativas en una nueva relación son más altas que si nunca hubieses conocido el amor antes, o el sexo; ahora sabes mejor lo que quieres y como lo quieres, y es más fácil que no cumpla tus requerimientos; pero al mismo tiempo eso es mi ventaja porque eres más centrada y comprendes que una relación no es una historia dulce donde todo es perfecto, sabes de matices y grises, entiendes que el amor implica imperfección y eso no lo hace peor sino mejor. Todo tiene un pro y un contra, pero para mí el contra no es el número de hombres en tu cama, porque eso te convierta en fácil o algo similar, no, no lo eres ni me importa. No eres promiscua, eres una mujer muy sexual y eso cariño me encanta, eso te hace parecerte más a mí. Y por todos los magos Ginny, fue solo uno, mi historial es… extenso en comparación, dejémoslo ahí. Entiendes lo que trato de explicarte

- Sí, nunca lo vi así, jamás pensé que un hombre como tu podría sentir inseguridades de ese tipo

- Soy humano y te amo, es normal

- Aun así… me aseguras que no hay ni un poquito de malestar… a veces pienso en Hermione, que ella es virgen, y tu podrías no se comparar, y no olvido tus palabras ese día que salimos de tiendas ¿recuerdas?, ni tu reprobatoria mirada cuando me fuiste a buscar con ella al hotel donde estaba con Harry –estaba un poco más tranquila pero volvía la desesperación-

- No te comparo con nadie, tú estabas lista cuando lo hiciste y tenías un buen novio que te quería, mis palabras eran porque sabía que existían algunas cosas para las cuales necesitabas más madures y en eso eres algo imprudente nada más; quizás inclusive en esos momentos ya sentía algo por ti y solo eran celos. En cuanto a lo del hotel, no me pareció mal lo que hacían, estaba preocupado por si los descubrían y las consecuencias, solo eso. Ginevra Molly Weasley, entiendo tus inseguridades mas no tienes que preocuparte porque no aplican a nosotros, ¿no escuchaste antes cuando te dije que yo he sido todo menos un santo?

- Esa parte me quedo clara… o algo. Cuéntame esa parte de ti, quiero saber

- ¿Segura?, ¿no sería mejor después? Me gustaría seguir hablando de ti

- No hará daño y prometo seguir diciéndote todo lo que me afecta

- Si insiste; pero también te voy a seguir explicando porque no debes temer. He tenido muchas mujeres, he hecho cosas a nivel sexual que ni tú con esa mente tan avanzada pudieras imaginar; sería un completo hipócrita si esperara de ti una inocencia que yo soy incapaz de darte ni fingiendo. Soy lujurioso, mucho más que tú, no sabes cuánto me he contenido, ni todo lo que pasa por mi mente para hacerte… Amor he estado con dos y tres mujeres al mismo tiempo, he participado en orgias, inclusive me han llegado a decir que soy un pervertido por lo que soy capaz de hacer, he dejado a mujeres prácticamente desmayadas de tanto hacerlo sin darles tregua, y para que lo sepas ninguna era una novia formal, jamás plantee casarme con alguna; podía ser algo de una noche o meses pero siempre se terminaba, y nunca jamás las vi como unas cualquieras porque accedieran a entregárseme, porque jugaran a mi ritmo, siempre las valore y trate de que se sintieran especiales porque lo eran. El sexo es solo una parte de las personas, no es un todo, no las defines; los seres humanos somos un conjunto de diversidades, de elementos, te puedo decir que conozco prostitutas que valen más que muchas que son políticamente correctas y puras, y las preferiría mil veces antes que a esas castas. ¿Quieres oír más de porque no debes pensar así?, piensa esto ¿no recuerdas el comentario de Albus acerca de mis andanzas juveniles cuando descubrimos que estaba vivo?... –ella asintió con la cabeza- Sí, bien, ¿tienes ideas de cuantas estudiantes pasaron por mi cama y cuantas eran vírgenes?, muchas, y ninguna se vino a menos por estar con alguien más después, o por todo lo que les pude enseñar, ¿quieres oír algo chistoso?, hubo hombres que me agradecieron todos esos conocimientos y que se las haya dejado –una leve sonrisa salió de los labios de su chica-, me decían tu perdida es mi ganancia, ella es maravillosa y lo que sabe la hace más. ¿Ahora me entiendes mejor?, te amo y ni que me digas que estuviste con uno de tus hermanos cambiaria eso, lo que hiciste es tuyo, solo me importa el ahora conmigo, lo demás sobra, por favor no llores mas

- Entiendo todos lo que dices, creo que me costara un poco aceptarlo por mis miedos, pero ahora todo está un poco más claro. Sabes el otro día Hermione hablo conmigo preocupada por esto y le mentí, le dije que ya no estaba insegura y todo estaba perfecto, pensé que si lo decía en voz alta hasta yo me lo creería

- No te mientas a ti misma y no me mientas a mí con cosas tan importantes como esas; en algo que nos implica a los dos, nunca temas decirme lo que sientes, aunque parezca tonto o sin sentido; yo estoy para ti no lo olvides. Y en cuanto a esos hombres que te atacaron, no fue tu culpa y no hay nada que reprochar o recordar de eso, solo lamento el daño que te hicieron, pensé que eso ya no te afectaba

- También mentí en eso, aún tengo pesadillas algunas noches, los recuerdos… se han hecho más vividos y tu viste el ataque, eso me inquieta, que ese recuerdo se quede contigo

- No amor, solo me duele las consecuencias de eso, que aun llores y te afecte, haría lo que fuera por borrar tu dolor

- Tu amor ayuda mucho, cuando estoy en tus brazos no hay malos sueños, ni angustia, solo paz y seguridad

- Eso es bueno, vamos a trabajar porque dejes todo atrás. Te voy a cuidar y tú debes siempre ser sincera ¿lo prometes?

- Lo prometo, te amo

- Y yo a ti. Ahora ¿Abrumada por mis confesiones?

- Algo, ¿de verdad has estado en orgias y te dedicabas de desvirgar a las alumnas?

- A lo primero sí, no te mentiría con eso; a lo segundo, tanto como dedicarme no, simplemente era un lobo joven hormonal y lujurioso y así se daban las cosas, nada más. Ahora volviendo a ti ¿Qué necesitas, que quieres ahora? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? Odio verte llorar

- Solo que me abraces, tu calor me reconforta, necesito dormir en tus brazos y sentir tu amor

- Dalo por hecho cariño, ven, vamos a la cama, después de esto realmente necesitas descansar

- Remus, ¿ya no quieres saber que paso entre Hermione y yo?

- Claro que quiero saber, pero ahora no es importante. Mañana lo hablamos, pierde cuidado que no se me va a olvidar que me lo cuentes

Mientras todo eso ocurría en esa habitación, en otra la cosa no era tan diferente, aunque con algunas variantes. Allí no existían culpas por pasados sexuales con otros hombres; la chica que ocupaba la cama tenía la cabeza como una bomba a punto de estallar, por todo lo que hizo con su amiga esa tarde, por lo que quería llegar a hacer con ella, y por lo que esperaba que ocurriera con su novio en máximo de cuarenta y ocho horas, y todo sin olvidar que su amiga sugirió juegos de cuatro, que se traducía en que, podía ocurrir que uno de sus mejores amigos la viera sin ropa, teniendo sexo con su novio y quizás estuviera con ella. Sí, Severus tenía razón, para Hermione todo eso era demasiado y se estaba colapsando.


	33. 33 Lentamente Parte III

**FELIZ AÑO 2013... LES DESEO UN AÑO LLENO DE SALUD, AMOR, TRABAJO, QUE SE CUMPLAN TODOS SUS PROYECTOS Y DINERITO QUE NUNCA ESTA DE MAS, Y COMO DESEO PARTICULAR QUE SIEMPRE SIGAN ACOMPAÑANDOME EN MIS HISTORIAS.**

Hola a todos, espero que hayan pasado unas muy bonitas navidades y vacaciones para quienes les tocaban.

Por votacion unanime este capitulo es... Lean para saber jajaja

Gracias miles por sus Reviwes, por no abandonarme y bienvenidos nuevos lectores. Ya son 36 seguidores y 28 favoritos WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, y 175 comentarios, haber lectores que si les gusta la historia ayudenme a pasar los 200.

Todavia complazco peticiones y en proximos capitulo, algunas que me pidieron, esten pendientes.

Recuerden, personaje de Rowling, historia mia, y contenido M (sexo, violencia y lenguaje adulto)

Ahora si a leer

XOXO ;D

**XXXIII. LENTAMENTE PARTE III**

- ¡Hermione muévete que el tren sale en una hora! –dijo Ginny cuando entro apresuradamente en la habitación-

- Eres una descarada Ginevra. ¿Te apareces hasta esta hora y quieres apurarme? Para que lo sepas mi equipaje ya está listo, no tengo nada que arreglar

- Entonces podrías ayudarme amiga, verdad que si…por favor –le ponía ojitos de perrito desvalido-

- Eres incorregible, ya tienes todo listo, como te tardabas y termine rápido recogí tus cosas, solo revisa que no me haya dejado nada en la habitación

- Eres la mejor Hermione, no tengo como pagarte lo buena amiga que eres –corrió a abrazarla con tanto ímpetu que casi la tira en el mueble-

- Si, si claro… para la próxima te dejo hacerlo sola. Me imagino que la conversación con Remus no termino hasta ahora, ¿o te retraso algo más? –se le había pegado de su amorcito el levantar la ceja cuando interrogaba a alguien-

- Pues la verdad es que si hablamos mucho anoche, y algo mas esta mañana. No me sentía bien… Hermione hay algo que quiero decirte –lucia apenada-

- Que pasa Ginny, porque esa cara

- Lamento mucho haberte presionado para que algo ocurriera entre nosotras ayer, no debí, estuvo muy mal de mi parte, eso y todo lo demás que te insinué acerca de nosotros cuatro. Olvida todo eso y concentrate en Severus, y en cuanto a nosotras, no se volverá a repetir

- Remus te sermoneo por eso verdad, Sev algo dijo

- Oh si, valla que lo hizo, él y Severus no estaban muy a gusto con la situación, no por nada, sino porque ni tu ni yo hemos estado con ellos íntimamente, y sienten que la atención que deberíamos brindarles se pierde… eso y que tú seas virgen aun y yo te esté pervirtiendo anticipadamente y medio enloqueciéndote

- Así que tú tampoco te libraste. Si te deja más tranquila a mí también me leyeron la cartilla anoche

- Sev está preocupado y tiene razón Herms, son demasiadas cosas nuevas para ti, lamento si te confundí o te estrese, no era mi intención

- La verdad que si fue una sobrecarga todo lo que paso entre nosotras y lo que hablamos de ellos. Anoche me derrumbe frente a Sev, demasiadas preguntas, demasiada incertidumbre, por un momento pensé que mi cabeza estallaba

- ¿y que te dijo él?

**Flash back**

- Hermione amor podrías compartir los pensamientos que te tienen al borde de un colapso –ella estaba en la cama recostada del respaldo y él se sentó a su lado-

- Nada serio no te preocupes cariño

- Si claro, ¿y por eso te estas abrazando el cuerpo como si te fueras a partir en mil pedazos e intentas que no suceda?, sé que tiene que ver con Ginny así que suéltalo de una vez –la tomo de los brazos sentándola en sus piernas-

- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene que ver con ella?

- Porque Remus amor tiene un excelente olfato ¿se te olvido? Cuando las saludamos en la fiesta y él puso esa cara, fue porque olio la esencia de Ginny en tu cuerpo y viceversa. Ahora me dirás que tanto hicieron

- Oh, no me lo imagine… ¿estas molesto?

- Claro que no, solo quiero que me hables… Merlín Hermione sé que el cerebro está a punto de estallarte habla de una vez. ¿Es que no te gusto o son demasiadas cosas juntas?

- Demasiado junto. Lo que hicimos fue… excitante y me gusto, fue todo suave y bueno, un experimento para ambas y no me arrepiento

- ¿Hasta donde llegaron pequeña?

- Nos besamos y nos acariciamos todo el cuerpo… desnudas y nos tocamos

- ¿Sexo oral?

- ¡NO!, era la primera vez que ambas hacíamos esto, fue una iniciación nada mas

- Pero ambas se corrieron cierto –ella afirmo con la cabeza- ¿Cómo? –vio como ella se ponía roja de la vergüenza-, no te cortes pequeña, conmigo no tienes de que apenarte

- Nos masturbamos… una a la otra

- ¿Te gusto eso? –ella solo asintió-, entonces dime cual es el problema

- Es todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, todo lo que he descubierto con ella, lo que paso el otro día delante de Remus, el deseo que provocamos en ambos, las fantasías que se desataron de algo entre cuatro, ¡y tú y yo ni siquiera hemos hecho el amor!… demasiado –hablo todo corrido sin tomar aire solo deteniéndose al final-

- Lo imagine. Escuchame Hermione, sea lo que sea que ella te haya dicho o yo, o lo que hayas pensado con respecto a ese día en la casa de los Weasley, olvidalo

- Pero Sev –su novio no la dejo terminar-

- Por ahora al menos amor. Pequeña, es cierto que a todos esos eventos nos llevaron a otro nivel, pero eso no es algo para ti; Remus y yo lo podemos manejar sin problemas, incluso Ginny podría con algo así, sin embargo tu no estas a ese nivel. Hermione nosotros tres tenemos experiencia, la única virgen e inocente eres tú y no lo necesitas ahora

- ¿Quieres que haga como si nada paso?

- No, sé que no serias capaz; lo que quiero es que entiendas que todo debe ser un paso a la vez, no hay prisas, debes conocer otras cosas primero y si algún día te interesa retomar todo eso, lo haremos sin problemas, por ahora no es viable, ni saludable para ti… ¿o te imaginas perdiendo tu virginidad delante de Ginny o Remus, de ambos? O apenas empezando en el sexo agregarlos a ellos

- ¡NO!, me muero, seria… seria

- Exacto, vez como te horrorizaste y quedaste sin palabras. Olvida todo eso, Ginny te va a dejar tranquila Remus se encargara; quiero que te concentres en nosotros, nada más, a menos que prefieras otra cosa

- No, lo único que quiero ahora eres tú y nada más. Oye ¿Qué le va a decir Remus a Ginny?

- No lo sé, pero seguro que ella te cuenta. ¿has pensado en el viaje? –trataba de distraerla y funciono-

- Casi cada minuto del día, me dirás a donde vamos

- No, es sorpresa no insistas. Mañana iremos a casa de Harry y pasado mañana a las ocho de la mañana a nuestro destino por traslador. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Tu siempre me calmas y encuentras las palabras exactas, solo falta una cosa para que me relaje totalmente

- Y eso que será

- ¿Quieres jugar un poquito?

**Fin del flash back**

Después de eso Ginny le conto la conversación con su novio, relatándole a su amiga todos los temores acumulados y como se los oculto a todos. Al final se reían de las locuras que se les ocurrían y llegaron a un pacto; nada pasaría de nuevo entre ellas pues ambas solo querían prestar atención a sus respectivas relaciones, y en caso de que algo surgiera sería más adelante sin presiones, ni juegos, ni premeditación. Por fin partieron rumbo a Londres para pasar sus vacaciones navideñas; Ginny fue directo a casa de sus padres y Harry, Severus, Hermione y Anne al número 12.

Esa noche fue bastante tranquila, si obviamos a Granger en estado puro. Hermione bastante nerviosa, no hacia otra cosa que repasar su equipaje para evitar que algo se le olvidara; tal era su estado que corrió a Severus del dormitorio pues no quería que el viera lo que empacaba ni la distrajera, ella tenía sus planes y sorpresas, y él no se los arruinaría. A Severus no le quedó más remedio que pasar parte de la noche en la biblioteca conversando con Harry que se burlaba de él y su novia, hasta que su temperamental mujercita lo dejo entrar en la habitación.

A las seis de la mañana empezó el ajetreo para el viaje. Hermione corría como loca arriba y abajo de la casa, para comer, vestirse, volver a repasar el equipaje, tomar agua para calmarse, despertar a Harry a gritos, regañar a su novio por lo que se le ocurriera, etc. A las ocho en punto el traslador que era una vieja tetera emitió un brillo azul anunciando que partirían. Antes de irse Harry no pudo evitar decirle en susurros algo al novio de la joven mientras esta se despedía de Anne

- Severus la humanidad te agradecería que en el viaje tranquilices a Hermione, el sexo no puede ser diferente para ella, tiene que aplacarla y volverla más relajada, haz tu mejor esfuerzo, lúcete macho

Severus no pudo replicarle pues al terminar de hablar su prometida y él se desaparecieron llegando a su destino: Sölden Austria. Hermione estaba asombrada y alucinada con el paisaje. Según le explico su prometido este lugar era considerado por los muggles como el mejor del mundo para visitar en invierno, una mítica región europea de renombre internacional, conocida por su desarrollada infraestructura turística para la práctica de deportes de invierno.

Por supuesto se alojaron en el mejor hotel turístico de la zona y lo primero fue enterarse de todo lo que tenían para hacer –Mira Sev todo lo que dice aquí sobre las actividades-:

**Estación de Esquí Sölden:** con vistas espectaculares.

**Shcneedorf:** Especie de "Villa" del Iglú. _Pistas al aire libre,_ escenarios para jugar con la nieve, _noches a la luz de las velas_, jornadas de estancia en un encantador y acogedor iglú, paseos de día y de noche, y una gastronomía que te enamorará.

**Pista de Trineos**

**Arena Ocio:** spa y balneario de ensueño en medio de los Alpes que ofrece absolutamente todo en relajación y diversión

**Après Ski Philipp News: **legendaria metrópolis dotada de pistas de esquí, _sitio nocturno_, atracciones locales, escenarios deportivos

Eso sin contar con las discotecas**. Hermione leía todos los panfletos de información pensando que tanto podrían hacer en solo cuatro días.**

- Te gusta amor

- Esto es precioso y hay tanta variedad para divertirse

- No te preocupes que habrá tiempo al menos para lo principal

- Sev ¿tú sabes esquiar?

- No, pero sé que tu si y te encanta. Fue una de las razones por las que escogí este lugar

- Te he dicho lo maravilloso que eres –lo abrazo emocionada cubriéndolo de besos-

- Creo que alguna vez, no recuerdo bien, puedes repetirlo si gustas

- Presumido, pero es verdad. No puedo creer que lo recuerdes, solo te lo mencione una vez cuando pensaba en alguna de las vacaciones con mis padres

- Recuerdo cada cosa que me has dicho por más insignificante que pueda parecer. Todo de ti para mi es importante

- Gracias Severus, me haces sentir tan querida

- Es porque te amo más que a mi vida, nunca lo olvides –le deposito un dulce beso en el cabello-

- Crees que podamos quedarnos en uno de esos iglú que decía el folleto

- Ya lo reserve, supuse que te encantaría

- Oh de verdad eres maravilloso, ¿para cuándo? –parecía una niña chiquita dando saltitos-

- La tercera noche la pasaremos allí. Ahora señorita que quiere hacer

- Que tal un paseo por el pueblo, almorzar allí y después en la tarde esquiar, puedo enseñarte, no es tan difícil

- Puedo intentar eso último. Vamos entonces

Salieron a disfrutar de la ciudad y sus alrededores. Cuando llego la hora de esquiar Severus estaba más que avergonzado, no solo por la indumentaria, sino porque él un hombre tan adulto, estaba a punto de hacer el ridículo aprendiendo ese dichoso deporte muggle que tan poco le atraía, pero como decirle que no a una más que entusiasta Hermione que no paraba de sonreír y se afanaba tanto dándole instrucciones. Y lo peor de todo, era lo que ella hacía en estos momentos.

- Oh vamos Sev cambia la cara que te vez adorable

- Lo dudo. Explicame otra vez porque tienes que hacerme fotos

- Porque son nuestras primeras vacaciones comprometidos y quiero un recuerdo de todo. No te quejes que te conseguí todo el atuendo en verde, y además seguro que todos quieren muchas imágenes del viaje

- Entiendo, pretendes que me vean así de ridículo y se rían a mis expensas

- No seas gruñón, nadie se va a reír y ya te dije que te vez lindo; ahora señor murciélago cambie la cara para las fotos

- Lo que diga la señorita insufrible sabelotodo

Quince minutos de tortura con las fotos, solo fue el comienzo. Se cayó mil veces intentando sostenerse y avanzar con esos endiablados esquís; al final pudo dar un corto paseo, luego del cual se rehusó a repetir y la insto a ella a divertirse sola. Tomaron una cena en un hermoso restaurant y volvieron a su habitación.

- Quieres salir un rato a bailar o algo –Severus le preguntaba después de bañarse aunque esperaba que le dijera que no-

- La verdad prefiero que nos quedemos aquí esta noche, es la primera, así que… ¿pero sabes que puedes hacer por mi amor?, porque no vas a esas tiendas que vimos antes donde venden todas esas frutas deliciosas y el chocolate y me traes un poquito de todo

- Podemos pedir servicio al cuarto si lo deseas, seguro tienen de eso que quieres

- ¡No!, mejor ve tú y lo escoges, por favor

- Hermione ¿porque te quieres quedar sola en la habitación?

- Por nada en especial, solo que mientras sales yo me baño y me cambio y… te espero

- Sé que estás tramando algo y no es que tienes antojos, pero te voy a complacer –se vistió rápidamente con la varita-, regreso en una media hora ¿crees que te bastara ese tiempo?

- Sí claro

Media hora para preparar todo y rogaba que el tiempo le bastara, suerte que era bruja. Ella y Ginny habían hablado mucho de esto y su amiga le dio varias ideas para la ocasión. Lo primero fue el ambiente. Quería una iluminación tenue, y nada mejor que velas para eso, con un movimiento de varita unas diez velas aromáticas grandes llenaban la habitación, impregnándolo de un olor a fresas y limón sin saturarlo. Luego la cama, cambio las sabanas por unas de seda blanca con fundas doradas, y un grueso cobertor en el mismo tono. Ahora le tocaba prepararse a ella y esperar.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde entraba Severus preguntándose con que se encontraría. Si su intuición no le fallaba, esta era la noche en que le haría el amor a su mujer, y seguro ella se estaba preparando para impresionarlo, después de todo, fue muy claro cuando le dijo que ella tendría que pedírselo como última prueba de que era lo que realmente quería, y rogaba que fuera así, porque realmente se moría por tenerla. En previsión a eso, compro varias cosas para el momento. La imagen que se encontró lo sorprendió gratamente y lo encendió al instante. Recostada de lado en medio de la cama, se encontraba Hermione con nada más que un hermoso juego de corset y un pequeño hilo a juego, de encaje blanco, sus piernas vestidas con medias hasta la mitad del muslo; su cabello ahora tenía suaves ondas que caían en sus hombros que resplandecían, igual que su escote, producto de alguna crema con brillantina, y sus labios poseían un brillo frambuesa muy sugerente.

- Estas preciosa amor, y veo que redecoraste un poco, me pregunto a qué se debe la ocasión –se plantó frente a ella colocando las manos en los bolsillos-

- De verdad no lo imaginas

- Puede que sí, pero podría estar equivocado, sería mejor que me lo aclararas

- Hace unos días me dijiste que estaba lista para que consumáramos nuestra relación, pero yo debía dar el paso y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Te amo Severus y esta noche quiero que me hagas el amor, esta noche quiero que tengas mi cuerpo como tienes mi corazón y mi alma. Quiero que seamos uno solo, y que no dejes de amarme hasta que no pueda más –se quedaron viéndose a los ojos por unos instantes hasta que el hablo-

- A partir de esta noche Hermione voy a poder llamarte mi mujer con todo lo que eso implica, no habrá rincón de tu cuerpo el cual no posea y adore, y cumpliré tu deseo de amarte hasta agotarte, hasta que sea demasiado el placer. He querido poseerte desde la primera vez que te bese y te tuve entre mis brazos, este momento lo he esperado con ansias y espero no defraudarte

- Sé que no lo harás amor, nunca lo haces

- Todo está muy lindo, pero hace falta algo. Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga

Con un pase de su varita cambio la cama a una con postes y doseles blancos; toda la habitación la lleno de búcaros con rosas blancas y rojas y el suelo con petalos de los mismo colores. A un lado de la cama coloco una alta hielera con una botella de champagne y dos copas de cristal. También apareció una mesa con fondue de chocolate y trozos de frutas. Cuando quedo satisfecho la insto a mirar

- Guao, impresionante

- Gracias amor, porque no empezamos brindado por nosotros –coloco en cada copa una fresa y la lleno-, por nuestro amor y la vida que tenemos por delante y sobre todo, por esta noche, que sea mejor de lo que soñamos –la tomo de la mano hasta que quedara sentada en el borde de la cama entregándole su copa-, salud

- Salud

- Te traje lo que me pediste y otras, algunas son las que está en esa mesa, vamos a probar un poco de eso y más tarde el resto, para recuperar fuerzas –ese simple comentario logro que ella se sonrojara-

- Me encantan las frutas con chocolate

- Lo se cariño, lo sé –no podía dejar de sonreírle viendo lo tímida que se volvía con sus palabras y acciones-

Severus no tenía prisa, tenían toda la noche, podían ir con toda la calma que quisieran, la seducción y el preámbulo era tan importante como el acto en sí; harían que ella se calmara y apartara de su mente los miedos normales e inevitables del momento. No importaba cuanto hubiesen hecho antes, ahora venía lo definitivo y toda la expectación e inminencia del momento hacia que Hermione, sin poder controlarlo temblase. Poco a poco se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado, la toma del cuello y acerco sus labios para apenas rosarlos tiernamente; acaricio con su nariz la de ella y siguió con su mentón y cuello, hasta que su boca comenzó a depositar suaves besos en su clavícula y hombro. Su mano libre acariciaba todo su brazo.

- Hueles seductoramente Hermione, un complemento perfecto del hermoso conjunto que llevas

- ¿Te gusta?

- Claro amor, es delicado y elegante como tú, y el color muy apropiado, blanco pureza, como tu cuerpo virgen, hasta esta noche –cada palabra que el pronunciaba acompañada de un beso la hacía estremecer-, bebe un poco más amor, te ayudara a relajarte

- ¿quieres emborracharme?

- O no, te quiero con todos tus sentidos, un poco no hará daño, además tenemos toda esta comida que deberíamos comenzar a probar, ¿fresas o durazno?

- Durazno por favor

- Abre la boca grande, no queremos que se derrame el chocolate –coloco un trozo de fruta y le dio un beso- , sabes tengo un poco de calor, voy muy vestido y tu estas muy ligera ¿quieres ayudarme?-

- Claro –se levantó y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa poco a poco, rozándole el pecho con un dedo a medida que la abría- me encanta admirarte así, ver tus músculos, sentir la suavidad de tu piel –diciendo esto la retiro dejándola caer al piso-

- La tuya es muy sedosa –el acariciaba sus muslos donde las medias no cubrían hasta llegar a sus glúteos apresándolos- y tu olor es embriagador –hundió su nariz en su vértice haciéndola jadear- el mejor del mundo –eso se lo dijo viéndola a los ojos-

- Quiero quitarte el pantalón

- Lo que la princesa desee –su mirada era intensa cargada de deseo, se levantó y la dejo hacer. La observo detenidamente mientras ella abría su correa, el botón y el cierre, y bajaba el pantalón dejándolo caer-

- Siéntate –se arrodillo, le quito sus zapatos, medias y el pantalón y comenzó a acariciar el gran bulto que se marcaba a través del bóxer negro de seda- parece que también nos vestimos para la ocasión –le dijo por la ultima prenda y lo apretó-

- No Hermione –la tomo por los hombros y la levanto-, no tienes que hacer eso

- Dijiste lo que yo deseara, y quiero darte placer

- Lo haces amor sin necesidad de tocarme ¿no sentiste lo duro que estoy?, además esta noche es para ti, soy yo el que va a darte todo el placer del mundo

- Esta noche es para los dos Severus, para disfrutarla ambos

- Oh cariño yo lo estoy disfrutando, no sabes cuanto, más adelante si quieres podemos retomar ese deseo tuyo, por ahora dejame hacer a mí, y hablando de eso, aunque muy hermoso, para lo que tengo en mente la parte superior de tu atuendo nos estorba

- ¿Me lo vas a quitar?

- En un momento, pero primero, que le parece señorita si lo modela para mi antes de que quede en el olvido, tanto esfuerzo de tu parte no será menospreciado por la mía. Dejame admirarte vestida antes de desnudarte, lúcete cariño, eso lo sabes hacer muy bien –tenía una mirada muy lasciva y su lengua pasaba por su labio superior-

Sin perder el tiempo Hermione se separó unos pasos de él para darle una mejor visión. Era cierto lo que su hombre le dijo, muchas tardes se entretuvo modelándole los modelitos que compro en aquella salida, para su pesar inmortalizada por su ex. Se giró lentamente dándole todos los ángulos posibles, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo, acariciándose con los ojos levemente cerrados y la boca entreabierta. El efecto que causaba en él sus movimientos de cadera, la excitaba aún más; ver como se relamía y se la comía con la mirada la hacía sentir tan deseada, tan mujer. Se le acerco y subió una pierna rozándolo y colocándola en medio de las de él, se inclinó dándole una visión más clara de su pecho apretado y sobresaliente por el borde, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos bajaban por su pierna y subían, en un recorrido erótico. Cuando tras varios paseos llego al borde superior de la media, hizo amago de quitársela pero el tomo su mano, y con un movimiento de cabeza negó. Severus tomo su pierna entre sus manos subiendo lentamente sin dejar de observarla, toco su piel expuesta y con un dedo rozo ligueramente su centro ya húmedo, sonriendo al ver como ella con esa simple caricia jadeaba.

Se levantó, la volteo y empezó a desatar las tiras de la prenda, dando besos en su espalda a medida que la abría, hasta dejarla caer al suelo. Era increíble como se hablaban sin palabras, como conectaban con una simple mirada, como solo sus cuerpos eran suficientes para transmitirse todos sus deseos. No se habían besado realmente esa noche, pero eso cambio, cuando la tomo en sus brazos dejando que toda la pasión que lo llenaba saliera y los encendiera a ambos. Con ternura la recostó en la cama y se tumbó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, bajando luego a su cuello, llegando al fin a esos hermosos senos y duros pezones que clamaban por ser devorados sin compasión.

Hermione enredaba sus manos en el cabello de su prometido, entregándose a la dulce sensación de sentirse adorada por esa boca y esas manos que obraban maravillas en su cuerpo. Los gemidos cada vez eran más altos, y ahora se dirigía hacia el sur, deteniéndose en su ombligo envolviéndolo con su lengua. Cuando ella pensaba que el quitaría la última prenda y lo mejor comenzaría, su amado se detuvo, se irguió y con gesto divertido la observo.

- Me encanta el sabor de tu piel, pero me pregunto a que sabe con un poco de champagne, y me parece que estamos desperdiciando las frutas al no comerlas

- ¿ah?, Severus no entiendo –en esos momentos su mente no procesaba-

- Lo sé, pero te lo voy a demostrar –tomo su copa de la mesa lateral y derramo un poco encima de su seno izquierdo para luego pasar su lengua por el- ummm, sabes tan bien como imaginaba –y logro el efecto deseado, que su novia se removiera intranquila y jadeara-, ahora un poco de comida

Así empezó el jueguito. Hizo que Hermione se levantara un poco apoyándose en sus codos, mientras él le daba pedazos de fruta con su boca y lamia el chocolate que quedaba en sus labios y su barbilla. Cada poco la excitaba más y ella buscaba sus labios desesperadamente y le acariciaba el torso; de vez en cuando la chica le daba un beso en el pecho o cuello tratando de provocarlo para que avanzaran más rápido, pero él era quien tenía el control y no cedió ni un milímetro. Le dio otro poco de la bebida y la recostó, derramando más sobre ella, esta vez en su estómago, hasta forma un pequeño rio el cual bebió hábilmente. Después paso a centrarse en sus piernas, retiro una media con una parsimonia que a ella le desesperaba, y a él lo complacía; tomo su pie dando besos a su planta mordiendo el talón, chupando sus dedos, y siguiendo el recorrido con su boca hasta su centro, que beso una vez por encima de la tela, retirándose para hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna. De regreso a la unión de sus muslos, paso su nariz de arriba abajo, arrancándole suspiros, mientras sus manos retiraban el diminuto hilo que era lo único que ahora la cubría.

- Valla, valla, pero que sorpresita tenemos aquí… pensaste en todo cariño

- ¿Te gusta?

- Mucho, siempre llevas el vello corto pero totalmente depilada se te ve mejor, muy provocativo –deslizo un dedo por toda su raja haciéndola jadear- y estas más sensible

- Sí, parece que disfrutas la vista; entonces ¿se ve lindo mi coño así Sev?

- Hermoso Hermione, estas muy excitada, muy hinchada, y ya tan mojada. Te brilla amor y solo provoca comerlo ¿quieres mi boca en tu coño amor?, tu clítoris parece una roca de lo duro que esta –para incitarla soplo sobre el haciéndola revolverse-

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero ahora, tu boca y tu lengua… allí comiéndome

- Lo que la princesa pida, pero antes… ese coñito merece una bautizo

- Pensé que eso era lo que harías cuando te enterraras en mi

- No amor, esa es la inauguración, el bautizo es esto –le sonrió con lasciva por lo que iba a hacer-

Le abrió más las piernas y dejo que otro poco del champagne frio cayera justo ahí, para empezar a lamer su tan mojado coño. Ahora sí que ella estaba perdida; sentir el contraste entre el frio líquido y su cálida lengua fue grandioso, y se lo demostró con un sonoro gemido. A partir de allí Severus no se detuvo, ambos estaban desesperados por entregarse por completo, deseosos por sentir toda su piel. Hermione se limitó a disfrutarlo, abriendo más sus piernas, dándole más absceso e incitándolo con sus movimientos de caderas, jalando sus cabellos y apretándolo contra ella.

- Lo disfrutas cariño

- Oh si Severus, no pares me encanta, quiero sentir más tu lengua

- ¿La quieres dentro de ti?

- Si por favor –era todo suspiros-

- De acuerdo amor, solo vamos a hacerlo más interesante que la veces anteriores –tomo un poco de chocolate derretido y lo vertió en su duro clítoris y comenzó a succionarlo y lamerlo haciéndola gritar y subir su cadera despegándola de la cama-

Cuando se sintió satisfecho con eso introdujo su lengua en su canal, follandola con ella. Tuvo que sostener sus caderas para aquietarla, porque Hermione estaba frenética, temblaba cada vez más muy cerca de acabar. El adoraba ver su rostro lleno de placer, así que decidió darle lo que su cuerpo tanto quería; cambio su lengua por sus dedos y esta volvió a ocuparse de su clítoris envolviéndolo, haciéndolo vibrar. Cada vez movía sus dedos más rápidos, entraban y salían a un ritmo constante, arrojándola al límite.

- Más rápido…por…favor Sev, oh amor…sí

- Si pequeña, disfruta, dejate llevar

- Tan cerca … tan poco… más…más –ya estaba gritando-

- Acaba para mi Hermione, vamos cariño dejame oírte, dame de beber de ti

Eso fue todo lo que ella necesito para que el orgasmo la alcanzara. Grito, se contorsiono y se abandonó al placer. Tal como Severus quería, su boca se llenó de todo el líquido de ella, y lo bebió disfrutándolo como el mejor manjar; cuando estuvo saciado se retiró, acariciándola para que terminara de calmarse.

- Eres tan hermosa Hermione

- Necesito tocarte Severus, dejame

- Todo tuyo amor

Ahora fue el turno de ella, como le dijo, esa noche era para los dos. Lo acostó en la cama quedando a horcajadas encima, devorando su boca, tocando su cuerpo. Su lengua repaso cada centímetro de su piel, desde su garganta hasta su abdomen lento y sin prisas, disfrutando del encuentro. Tomo entre sus manos su miembro, subiendo y bajando, excitándolo más y feliz con sus ahogados jadeos. Se sentía poderosa al poder lograr ese efecto en él, al saber que era capaz de complacerlo. Su boca estaba ansiosa por probarlo, y dirigió sus labios a su objetivo, saboreando la gota de líquido que salía de la cabeza, para luego con cuidado introducirse todo de él. Su lengua lo lamia, se enroscaba y después bajaba y volvía a subir. Severus la observaba disfrutar de su tarea tanto como él lo hacía. Pronto ella comenzó un ritmo de entrada y salida, haciéndolo cada vez más profundo; él la ayudaba tomándola del cabello para evitar que fuera muy rápido, no acabaría en su boca, hoy seria dentro de ella.

Cuando el placer se volvió demasiado, la separo gentilmente y la subió hasta que sus bocas se reencontraron felices. Tras varios minutos de besos y caricias, la volteo quedando encima entre sus piernas. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sabían lo que vendría, ella no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante esto, pero no tenía miedo, solo nervios de cómo sería realmente sentirlo en ella. Severus se irguió y le flexiono las piernas llevándolas alrededor de sus caderas para que la intrusión fuera más sencilla y profunda. Acaricio su clítoris, beso sus senos y nuevamente se tumbó encima para empezar.

- Voy a entrar en ti Hermione, después de eso dejaras de ser virgen y serás completamente mi mujer –con el ultimo gramo de voluntad que le quedaba se aseguró de la decisión de ella-, aun puedes detenerme, pero tiene que ser ahora

- No quiero que te detengas, estoy segura de ti y de mí, y de nuestro amor. Soy tuya y solo esto falta, penetrame Severus, te amo

- Eres mi vida Hermione y te amo más que a nada, no dejes de mirarme pequeña y no tengas miedo, dolerá un poco pero prometo que después pasara

No dijo más y poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse en su mujer. Ella era tan estrecha, que aun con la dilatación que antes le hizo y lo empapada, le estaba costando entrar. Se tomó su tiempo y cuando su cabeza estuvo en el interior, se detuvo dándole un momento a ella para sentirlo. Veía que la incomodaba y los nervios se hacían más presentes, a pesar de ello, la misma Hermione lo incitaba a continuar. Con cada movimiento entraba más, cada vez era más profundo hasta que lo sintió, allí estaba esa barrera que le impedía el paso, frágil y dura a la vez que para toda mujer marcaba un antes y un después. La miro fijamente y ella instintivamente se aferró más a su espalda; de una sola embestida firme, la rompió.

Hermione trato de reprimir el grito pero le fue imposible. Al sentir el desgarro fue como si la atravesaran de punta a punta; el dolor la recorría implacable llegando a su garganta, ahogándola después. Solo pudo clavar sus uñas a la espalda de su amado, como si de una tabla salvadora se tratara, mientras se quejaba y unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Severus permaneció quieto tras eso para que ella se acostumbrara a la intrusión; al verla llorando, le dio cortos besos en el rostro limpiando sus lágrimas y tratando de confortarla.

- Tranquila amor, sé que te duele, pero pasara poco a poco

- Duele mucho –hablaba entre cortado y estaba tensa-

- Lo se pequeña lo siento, es inevitable. Hermione mirame –ella había cerrado sus ojos- trata de relajarte y el dolor será menor lo prometo ¿quieres que salga de ti?

- No, aunque me duele no quiero dejar de sentirte

- Voy a moverme lento, si quieres que pare me lo dices ¿de acuerdo?, pero necesito que te relajes amor –comenzó a darle dulces besos en sus labios a los que ella respondió aliviando la tensión de su cuerpo-

- Si

Empezó a moverse suave, saliendo sin entrar completamente en ella. Hermione aún se quejaba, pero pronto su cuerpo comenzó a responder y el dolor evoluciono en placer, y los lamentos en gemidos. Mientras más la sentía responder más entraba, hasta que volvió a embestirla fuertemente quedando completamente en su interior, y ella se arqueo gritando ahora de placer. Siguió envistiéndola fuerte y profundo, constante pero lento. Ahora Hermione no estaba pasiva, se movía con él, y sus manos ahora solo lo apretaban para acercarlo más.

Ella estaba en el cielo, no solo sentía el miembro de el en ella, sentía su alma en su interior, llenándola, amándola, uniéndose en una, porque eso eran ahora, un solo ser, dos piezas únicas creadas para encajar perfectamente, y sus cuerpos sudados y ardientes que anhelaban más eran la prueba de ello. Sentía que no estaban suficientemente cerca, el contacto de la piel no le bastaba, quería adentrarse en él, como lo hacía Severus en ella, sin dejar un solo rincón de su cuerpo desprovisto de su amor.

Para Severus poder hacerle el amor a Hermione era mejor que cualquier fantasía que haya podido tener. Al principio lamentaba el dolor que le causaba a pesar de lo cuidadoso que fue; pero verla después jadeante por él, abrumada por el placer y sus caricias, era lo más perfecto que alguna vez pudiera imaginar. Ahora era ella quien buscaba más contacto ondeando sus caderas para acompasarse a su ritmo, ahora ella apretaba las piernas sobre sus glúteos para acercarlo más, ahora se desinhibía por completo queriendo hacer cada partícula de su cuerpo suyo. No paraba de besarla mientras empujaba contra ella, concentrándose en ella y no en él, pero era tan difícil no abandonarse a lo que le transmitía; estaba tan caliente y estrecha, tan húmeda, que mientras más tiempo pasaba más tenía que concentrarse en que era la noche de su amada, y solo después de enseñarle cuanto se podía sentir, él se podría entregar a su placer. Los minutos pasaban y con ellos aumentaba todo, la lujuria, el deseo, los gemidos a viva voz que reverberaban en las paredes, y las demandas de sus cuerpos sedientos por explotar.

- Eres tan perfecta Hermione, tan hermosa, estar dentro de ti es lo mejor del mundo, tan estrecha y mojada

- Severus … te amo tanto… te siento tanto… ahhhh

- Disfrutalo todo pequeña, ríndete a lo que sientes –ella comenzaba a temblar, señal de que pronto culminaría-

- Mas … por favor… mas

- Que quieres amor, que necesitas

- ¡Más… más fuerte… más rápido… oh por favor no pares… no pares!

Y ese fue el principio del fin para ambos, Severus la embistió tal como ella pedía, fuerte, rápido, duro y eso la llevo a una espiral de sensaciones inimaginables hasta ese momento; su cuerpo internamente se contraía y se expandía, el fuego la recorría de pies a cabeza, sus miembros no le respondían y tenían vida propia, y cada vez mas todo el placer se concentraba en un solo lugar llevándola con él, erupcionando como un volcán. Tres embestidas más y el orgasmo la golpeo como nunca antes, y mientras ella gritaba "_Severus", _se arqueaba y lo aprisionaba en su interior como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir; el arremetía con lo que le quedaba y se abandonaba, arrastrado por ella, por su clímax, por la convulsión de su cuerpo y segundos más tarde, como ella, grito su nombre _"Hermione", _llegando ambos al nirvana de su amor.

Dos cuerpos sudados y convulsos seguían jadeantes en busca del aire que parecía insuficiente. Se observaban con amor y felicidad tras la entrega, atrapados en una burbuja donde el resto del mundo dejo de existir. El permanecía dentro de ella reticente a salir, y ella le demostraba que eso le encantaba y no le importaba cuanto tiempo pasara; pero inevitablemente tenían que separarse y cuando él lo hizo, el líquido caliente que albergaba en su interior se derramo en unión con su sangre, y para Hermione fue la primera visión de los acontecimientos.

- Quedate quieta amor mientras te limpio –tomo una tolla que tenía en la mesita y suavemente retiro todo los restos de semen de su vagina y piernas-

- Estoy sangrando

- Lo hemos hablado pequeña, es normal, te acabo de romper y quizás dure por un día o dos

- Lo recuerdo es solo que verlo es… diferente

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –se tumbó a su lado atrayéndola, recostándola en su pecho-

- Feliz, extasiada, adolorida, y… –no pudo continuar-

- ¿Y?

- No lo sé. Todo fue perfecto y maravilloso, mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado pero, por alguna razón que no comprendo… tengo ganas de llorar

- Yo si lo entiendo, dejalo salir no pasa nada –para ella fue como si él le diera permiso y se dejó ir llorando apretada a su pecho-

- Lo siento

- No amor, es normal, esto es muy importante para ti y estas susceptible. Ya no eres virgen, te entregaste a mí y aunque estés feliz por hacerlo, tu mente aun trata de racionalizar ese hecho

- Me siento tonta, porque estoy muy feliz, me has hecho inmensamente feliz

- No eres tonta, todo lo que sientes es parte del proceso. ¿Te gusto?

- Mucho, fue increíble, todo lo que hemos hecho antes se queda corto en comparación

- ¿Así de bueno?

- Claro, porque te sorprende –ella menos llorosa lo veía ahora divertida-, eres un excelente amante lo sabes

- ¿Cómo que lo sé?

- Narcisa me dijo como te alababan todas las mujeres que pasaban por tu cama. Parece que tu fama es legendaria, y bien merecida por cierto

- Todavía no puedo creer que ustedes dos hablaran de eso. Así que bien merecida, eso me contenta, parece que logre mi objetivo

- ¿Qué era?

- Hacerte gozar de placer querida y por tu cara, disfrutaste bastante

- Engreído. Si lo hice, lo hice tanto que quiero repetir

- Eso también está dentro de los planes para esta noche, ¿no olvidaste cuando dije lo de recuperar fuerzas cierto?

- Creo que si lo hice, pero has sido muy amable en recordármelo, ahora dime como haremos eso

- Traje algo frio para picar, después amor te mostrare otras posiciones

- ¿Posiciones?

- Me pediste que te agotara y lo voy a hacer, de muy diversas maneras

- Algo me dice que esta noche no dormiremos

- ¿Alguna objeción?

- No, tengo muchas ganas de conocer las posiciones

Tres veces más Severus se apodero de su cuerpo hasta dejarla totalmente rendida. Extenuada tras la última vez, Hermione apenas alcanzo a darle un beso en los labios y se durmió, con una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios; la misma que tenía Severus cuando abrazándola por la espalda con su nariz en el cabello de ella, se entregó a Morfeo, dándole gracias antes a todos los grandes magos por concederle semejante mujer.

- Buenos días señora Snape –estaban frente a frente cuando ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos-

- Buenos días señor Snape, -lo abrazo para darle un beso- así que ya no soy señorita Granger

- No después de lo de anoche, aunque todavía no estemos casados, para mis efectos eres mi mujer en toda regla

- Creo que me puedo acostumbrar

- Más te vale, porque no pienso dejarte ir

- Ni yo quiero que lo hagas –se levantó un poco pero el dolor al moverse la detuvo-

- ¿Te duele mucho? Quizás nos excedimos un poco

- Es soportable, es más la molestia que otra cosa; y por si no lo notaste anoche no me queje de las repeticiones, ni hoy tampoco, fue genial

- Me alegro. Estas muy ronca, te voy a pedir un poco de leche con miel para que tomes

- ¿Me pregunto porque tendré la voz así? –era ironía, ella sabía la razón-

- Quizás porque gritaste durante horas

- Tu eres el responsable cariño

- Orgulloso culpable, me encanta oírte. Suerte que seamos magos o todo el hotel te hubiese escuchado

- Jajaja

- Tienes hambre supongo

- Algo

- Vamos a darnos un baño y salimos a comer. Antes tomate esas pociones que hay sobre la mesa, una revitalizante otra para el dolor

- Siempre preparado. Puedo sentirlo sabes

- ¿Sentir que?

- Lo que se rompió, lo siento, esa es la incomodidad, y me siento diferente. Me parece como si tuviera un letrero fosforescente en la frente que dice "Tuve sexo"

- Primero esa incomodidad pasara con los días, y segundo nadie se va a dar a cuenta solo con verte y lo más importante, realmente a nadie le importa, se supone que somos una pareja y dormimos en el mismo cuarto, no te angusties por eso

- La sabanas están manchadas de sangre

- Y aun así a nadie le importara, te aseguro que no son las primeras ni serán las últimas, y esta cariño es una suite especial. No te lo dije antes para que no te sintieras presionada pero, se supone que estamos de luna de miel, así que

- Oh... ya entiendo, entonces eso soluciona todo

- Ven, deja de racionalizar tanto y arreglémonos para salir –la abrazo y la saco de la cama para consentirla en el baño-

Le siguieron tres días de diversión y amor. El primer día posterior se levantaron casi al medio día, así que solo pasearon, se tomaron miles de fotos y tomaron unos tragos. El tercer día de estadía, Hermione esquió un poco y para su sorpresa Severus la acompaño; no estuvieron mucho en las pistas, pues ella todavía se sentía algo adolorida, algo totalmente normal si se toma en consideración, que Severus no le daba descanso ni ella lo pedía. No se resistían a hacer el amor en ningún sitio donde fuera posible, la habitación, el iglú donde pasaron esa noche, un campo nevado, o un rincón apartado de las discotecas donde bailaron. Parecían que no se saciaban, que no les bastaba, querían amarse a cada segundo y bien que se lo demostraron. Llegaron el día veinte dos en la tarde a casa de Harry sinceramente extenuados; apenas intercambiaron unas cortas palabras con él y su novia y se retiraron a descansar. Al día siguiente según les comento su amigo irían Ginny y Remus a la casa, Hermione sabía que la chica le haría una encerrona para conocer todos los detalles, por lo que mejor aprovechaba lo que restaba del día para reponerse, ya que su amiga no le daría ni un segundo de respiro apenas pusiera un pie en la casa. Por primera desde que se fueron de viaje, la cama que compartían sirvió para un único propósito, dormir. Ya después se desquitarían. Antes de cerrar sus ojos Hermione aprovecho para preguntar algo que tenía en la cabeza.

- Sev, ¿Remus te dijo que planes tenía con Ginny mientras estuvimos de viaje?

- No, algo en particular en lo que estés pensando

- En si aprovecharon el tiempo como nosotros

- Cariño, él y yo no hablamos de eso, es algo privado

- Si como no, y yo soy virgen

- Muy graciosa

- Sé que ustedes lo hablan, estoy segura que lo han hecho más de una vez

- ¿Y tú punto es? –él quería entender que pretendía con todo eso-

- Si sabes si Remus se decidió o no. No quiero que Ginny se deprima escuchando lo nuestro si a la pobre no la han complacido

- Así que le vas a contar

- ¿Tú crees que me librare de ella mañana?, solo desapareciendo; serán algunas cositas, pequeños detalles, pero si ellos todavía siguen en abstinencia…

- ¿No me vas a dejar dormir hasta que hable?

- No, anda dime porfa –si había algo que Severus no podía resistir y ella lo sabía eran sus pucheros-

- Ustedes las mujeres son imposibles a veces. Hablamos de forma general sin detalles ni planes, como ustedes. Solo sé que él quiere, lo han hablado y si tuvieron la oportunidad seguro paso, más de eso no sé. Esto sacia tu curiosidad, pequeña manipuladora

- Si amor, de todas formas apenas la vea, ella me dirá

- Y entonces para que me preguntas

- Para confirmar que ustedes hablan de sexo y nosotras

- Merlín Hermione, a veces eres…

- Insufrible, lo sé, pero así me amas

- Eso cierto pequeña, así te amo y no cambiaría nada de ti. Descansa amor, mañana será un largo día

- Lo será, sueña conmigo, te amo Severus, gracias por estos maravillosos días

- Estoy para complacerla señora Snape

- Lo se amor, y mañana me complacerás otra vez, por hoy y mañana –lo dijo con mirada picara-

- He creado un monstruo


	34. 34 Historias

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Gracias por lo maravillosos Reviews que me dejaron en el ultimo capitulo y me contenta que fuera de su agrado el momento Servione mas esperado. Ya tome apuntes de algunas sugerencias y pedidos, en proximos capitulo (2 o 3) se veran cumplidos. Me parece que no falta mucho de la historia, aunque nunca se que se le ocurrira a mi cabezita, asi que por cualquier cosa, no se detengan y hagan sus pedidos ahora (eso sono a propaganda de compra por TV).**

**Recuerden historia mia, personajes JK Rowling**

**Nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten. Y bienvenidos nuevos lectores.**

XXXIV. HISTORIAS

Todos tenemos nuestras historias, algunas publicas otras secretas, algunas que se convierten en anécdotas de toda la vida y pasan a la siguiente generación, otras que son los esqueletos en los closets y que nadie comenta en voz alta. Muchas quedan relegadas con el correr del tiempo y hasta dejan de estar en la memoria, otras se gravan con fuego y aunque quisieras olvidarlas no puedes y se convierten en un karma que atormenta nuestra vida. Hay otras que por más fatídicas nos enseñan, nos instruyen, nos guían y hasta nos alientan; existen aquellas que nos sacan una sonrisa o estridentes carcajadas aun en la soledad y son suficientes para alegrarnos un día. En un mundo donde existe tanta luz como oscuridad, hay personas que las tienen todas, toda la gama, todas las posibles; unas afortunadas tienen más buenas que malas, otros poseen una balanza negativa; hay aquellos a quien los dioses, la fortuna, el cosmo, el karma o a quien se lo quieran atribuir, si echan la vista atrás jamás podrán contar alguna que entristece su corazón; y también los hay quienes solo han conocido los negros y grises, nada bueno, nada agradable de recordar, nada que alimente su espíritu, ninguna luz a través del camino, y no necesariamente todos ellos son culpables de eso.

Si Hermione, Severus, Ginevra, Remus, Harry y Anne, sopesaran las historias de sus vidas, hacia donde estaría el peso, sería positivo o negativo; habría un equilibrio o todo estaría hacia un solo lado. Unos tienen vidas más largas y por tanto más que valorar, otros apenas comienzan su adultez y el camino aún puede ser muy largo. Si todos ellos hablaran de sus historias, cuantas contarían y cuantas callarían, cuantas ninguna conocerán la luz y cuantas serán del dominio público.

Si te dijeran que un día una enfermedad pudiera llevarse todo de ti, serias feliz porque sin recuerdos tendrías paz o miserable porque sin ellas no serias nada. Si te dieran a elegir, preferirías todo con lo bueno y lo malo, o no te importaría que algo desapareciera. Y si te dijeran que todo lo malo te hizo mejor, y si te mostraran que sin eso no estarías donde estas, y si te demostraran que quien eres está basado en esos recuerdos y vivencias sean cuales sean, y de no tenerlos serias totalmente diferente, un completo extraño a tus propios ojos, que elegirías.

Y si no solo se trata de ti y lo que sabes, y si también cuenta lo que tus seres amados conozcan de tu persona. Si todas tus historias pueden cambiar tu vida al compartirlas con otros e incluso cambiar las de ellas ¿las contarías aunque algunas fueran dolorosas e incluso te avergonzaran?; ¿tendrías el coraje para decirlas en voz alta? La respuesta más común es no, no nos develaríamos antes los demás, porque nos haría sentir vulnerables y porque en el fondo todos queremos tener nuestros propios misterios.

Pero y si un día como otro cualquiera algo hace que hables y te muestres a otros, que pasaría después. Y que consecuencia tendría que no solos quienes tu creías te oyeran, sino además quienes no estaban previstos que supieran también. Eso es un punto de inflexión como tantos otros en la vida, reaccionar a ese evento inesperado puede ser más importante que el hecho en sí.

Historias, todos tenemos historias y sin excepción todos tenemos una en particular que marca un antes y un después para nuestras vidas. Para ese grupo de seis ahora reunido, quizás fue la guerra, quizás fue lo que vino después, quizás fue años atrás, quizás no lo notaron en su momento y otras cosas tuvieron que ocurrir para que las apreciaran. Solo ellos lo saben o tal vez no. Y tal vez sacar todo lo guardado, quizás enfrentar los esqueletos, quizás recordarlas y analizarlas, les den una liberación necesaria, una enseñanza, o puede que ese momento de contar sus vivencias se convierta en la historia de su antes y su después. Ellos seis están a punto de entender lo importante de sus historias, tengan el matiz que tengan.

- ¡HERMIONE!

- ¡GINNY! –ambas corrieron a abrazarse en cuanto se vieron-

- Amiga tengo tanto que contarte, pero primero tu ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?, por la enorme sonrisa en tu rostro y el brillo que tienes asumo que espectacular

- Mejor imposible, fue un sueño hecho realidad, él fue… increíble ¿y que hay de ti? ¿Qué paso en estos días? También estas muy risueña

- Oh Herms Rem es asombroso, sin palabras –le apretaba las manos mientras su mirada se perdía recordando- solo para aclarar ¿lo hicieron cierto?

- ¡Sí! ¿Y ustedes?

- ¡Sí! –ambas se abrazaron nuevamente y comenzaron a brincar ante la atenta mirada de sus novios que solo hicieron un pequeño intercambio de miradas y palabras-

- ¿Debo decir por la efusividad de ambas, felicidades Severus?

- Sí, ¿Debo devolverte las felicitaciones? –le sonreía de medio lado con una ceja alzada-

- Sí –respondió con una sonrisa. Para que andar con rodeos si ese par de chismosas se lo dirían a cada uno después-

Después que las chicas dejaran de brincar y chillar en la puerta de la casa, se saludaron correctamente entre todos, uniéndose Harry y Anne al grupo, que paso a la cocina para disfrutar de un ameno almuerzo. Era más que evidente que la felicidad que irradiaba Hermione, era producto de una nueva experiencia vivida y muy disfrutada; para Harry también fue notorio que Ginny había experimentado la misma situación, y para su grata sorpresa lejos de estar incomodo por eso, se alegraba que su ex se hallara tan feliz después de todo lo vivido, y además sería muy hipócrita de su parte tener algo que objetar, el mismo había gozado de lo lindo los días con su novia en la misma cama, realizando las mismas actividades que los demás.

La tarde la pasaron en la sala con las anécdotas del viaje y viendo las miles de fotos que tomaron en la cámara digital que Hermione compro especialmente para la ocasión, ya después se encargaría de volverlas mágicas. Como predijo Severus, Remus y Harry se partieron de la risa más de una ocasión, por los atuendos de este y las caras en las fotos menos agraciadas, tomadas en los momentos justos en que el, se quejaba del insufrible deporte del esquí. Por ello, ambos hombres se llevaron una amonestación de la novia y además de sus respectivas parejas, que amenazaron muy poco sutilmente, que ellos ya verían cuando las fotos de sus futuras vacaciones se expusieran antes sus amigos; ni que decir que eso les corto la risa de insofacto, para gran satisfacción del pocionista; a ver si les parecía divertido cuando pasaran por lo mismo.

La cena fue incluso más relajada, y como Ginny se quedaría esa noche, nadie tenía prisa en terminar el día, al contario querían seguir disfrutando del ambiente, e incluso animarlo más. Ginny propuso hacer unas margaritas para las chicas y tomarlas en la sala, mientras los hombres se retiraban a cualquier otro espacio donde no molestaran, eso según sus propias palabras ya que como explico, ellas necesitaban tiempo a solas.

Ese tiempo se transformó en tres horas en que ninguno de los tres especímenes de sexo masculino, se atrevió a molestar. Pero a Harry se le ocurrió que quizás las chicas, que ya debían estar algo bebidas, se encontraran no hablando de ellos como suponían, sino, charlando de cualquier banalidad. Que equivocado estaba el pobre; cuando llego a la entrada de la sala unas simples palabras lo detuvieron en seco, y no pudo evitar quedarse petrificado en el sitio escuchando, hasta que tras quince minutos de tortura su cuerpo decidió responderle de nuevo, y salió huyendo para refugiarse en la biblioteca con los otros dos.

Entro pálido, aterrorizado, con la boca abierta, absorto, mirándolos fijamente y sin responder a las preguntas que le decían reviviendo todo en su mente. Quería alejar esa pesadilla, pero no podía, rogaba que todas las palabras escuchadas se esfumaran, se desvanecieran y sobre todo no tener que oírlas nuca más. En algún momento se dio cuenta que sus dos acompañantes lo tomaban de los hombros y lo sacudían, a la espera de una explicación, y ya cuando ambos al no verlo reaccionar estaban a punto de partir a buscar a sus mujeres, fue que pudo emitir las palabras que evitarían que ellos, pasaran por lo mismo que él.

- ¡NO!, ni se les ocurra acercarse por allá. Merlín, porque permitieron que fuera, eso fue… fue… creo que voy a tener que echarme cloro en el cerebro para que se me olvide. Severus por piedad, lanzame un obibliate que me borre la última media hora

- Se puede saber que demonios paso allá para que estés en ese estado Potter, ¿qué coño quieres que te haga olvidar?

- Ellas hablaban y hablaban como si nada, están ebrias… muy ebrias y locas, desatadas; todo lo decían como si se contaran la última tarde de tiendas y lo último fue tan privado, no se supone que lo debía oír

- Harry explicate de una vez ¿Qué fue lo que oíste?

- No puedo repetirlo, si quieren saber véanlo en mi mente

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero les urgía saber lo que había ocurrido. Severus hizo que Harry sacara el recuerdo de su mente y lo llevaron al pensadero donde Remus y el vieron todo, y para su desgracia Harry lo revivió.

**_Inicio Flash Back_**

- Oh vamos Anne no seas tímida ahora, cuenta los detalles jugosos

- ¿De verdad no te importa Ginn? Eres su ex

- Claro que no. Eso es historia; mira vamos a ser justas, hablamos de algo en particular y cada una se expresa sin restricciones, de acuerdo Herms

- Sin problemas. Porque no empiezas tú y le das así confianza a Anne

- De acuerdo pregunten. Ya todas sabemos que lo hicimos con nuestros adorables novios, ahora vienen los detalles, ¿quién empieza?

- YO. Siempre he escuchado que los hombres lobos lo tienen grande ¿es cierto?

- Oh madre mía Anne, eso no es grande es… de inmensas proporciones. Por un momento, cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que no me entraría, pero después que lo tuve en la boca… si pudo ahí por mi coño también

- ¿Más grande que Harry?

- Es más largo, y más grueso, mierda lo recuerdo y quiero que me joda ahora

- No, no, no, yo estoy en desventaja nunca le he visto la verga a Harry, necesito algo más grafico para entender

- Como así de largo Herms –Anne usaba sus manos para indicarle- y así de grueso

- Oh, el pequeño Harry no está nada mal y nada pequeño allí; ¿y Remus Ginn?

- Así de largo, y así de grueso

- Puta suertuda, como lo debes haber disfrutado, pero de mi Harry no me quejo, no es nada pequeño y se mueve de muerte, gracias Ginn

- ¿Por qué?

- Él me dijo que tú le enseñaste varias cosas, como cuando mueve las caderas en círculos, maldición eso es divino

- De nada amiga, disfrutalo

- Ginn ¿dónde aprendiste tú esos movimientos?

- Películas porno muggles Herms, todavía no entiendo como tú nunca las haz visto, son muy educativas. Anne un consejo, a Harry le gustan mucho, véanlas juntos y tomen ideas

- Gracias Ginn, lo hare pronto

- Haber Herms, mucha pregunta y tu nada de referencias

- Cierto lo lamento, yo par de zorras no tengo nada que envidiarles porque mi Sev es inmenso, es así… y así

- Oh demonios tan grande como mi Rem, se dan cuenta que somos tres suertudas del demonio. ¿Amiga te dolió mucho cuando te desvirgo? Es que con esas proporciones

- Horrible pensé que me partiría en dos en el primer momento, pero me dejo tan mojada con todo lo que me hizo y me dilato tan bien, y fue tan delicado que no duro mucho y ya después no quería que me lo sacara

- Eso es genial, si un hombre con semejante herramienta no la sabe usar y no sabe hacer otras cosas, te lastima. Tienes razón Ginn somos unas jodidas suertudas

- Siguiendo la tónica de vergas ¿Qué tanto la pueden tragar?

- ¡GINN! Eres de verdad una zorra

- No seas remilgada Herms que bien que te gusta tener a tu Sev en la boca y que se corra así

- Si, si tienes razón, la tiene divina y sabe … uhmmm; puedo con casi toda, me enseño a hacerle una garganta profunda, le encanta así mientras me toma del cabello y me jode la boca

- A Rem le encanta halarme el cabello también, y te gane, ya me la meto toda

- ¡Toda!

- La práctica hace al maestro. ¿Anne?

- Todo Harry en mi por todos los sitios posibles, ni un milímetro fuera

- Maldición tengo que practicar para no quedarme atrás, yo también quiero a Sev por todos lados y todo el

- ¿Anne Anal?

- Oh si es divino cuando llega en mi culo ¿tú alguna vez?

- Nunca, con Rem solo dos dedos mientras me coje en cuatro ¿Herms?

- ¿Coño Ginn me acaba de desvirgar mi coño y piensas que mi culo corrió la misma suerte?, ni dedos ni nada

- Uno nunca sabe

- Narcisa me dijo que él con eso se toma su tiempo

- ¿Narcisa? ¿Narcisa Malfoy? ¿y ella como sabe eso? ¿y porque hablaban de sexo?

- Empezamos por curiosidad, ya saben quería saber si teníamos relaciones por lo de la maldición; después por burlarnos de Lucios y Sev, al final resulto que Narcisa es una gran mentora y compartimos datos. Ella es una de sus mejores amigas y parece que Sev tiene algo así como un historial impecable, como una leyenda y ella se ha enterado de cosas

- ¿Mentora?

- Oh si, Lucios también es de grandes proporciones y Draco, me dio buenos consejos

- ¿Le viste la verga a Draco?

- ¡Claro que no! Pero se supone que es algo Malfoy, según, todos son muy dotados … ahora me da curiosidad saber si Draquito también

- Severus te mata si se entera

- Por favor Anne, ni que le fuera a pedir que me jodiera, tan siquiera que me la mostrara, puedo pedir referencias como con ustedes

- Eso es mejor, muy inteligente Herms. Sabes Ginn hablando de esto hay algo que me parece injusto

- ¿Qué?

- Tú por ser la ex de mi Harry lo conoces entero y yo no a tu lobito. ¿Por qué tú si puedes saber cómo es la verga de mi amor en vivo y yo solo me tengo que conformar con medidas imaginarias?

- Anne amiga te entiendo, no me guardes rencor porque esa verga haya sido mía primero, ya no la quiero lo juro… pero sabes que, tienes razón y quizás podamos hacer algo al respecto, ¿Qué te parece si busco a Rem más tarde lo llevo a la biblioteca, y dejo la puerta abierta para que se la veas mientras le hago una buena mamada? Te prometo que lo pongo en un buen ángulo para que la detalles

- ¿harías eso por mí y mis estúpidos celos?

- Claro que si amiga, tu solo estate pendiente de mi señal y listo

- Ustedes son unas zorras sin remedio. No me puedo creer que no te importe que se la vea

- Es lo justo Herms, yo sé como la tiene Harry. Y para que veas que eso no me da celos, vete con ella a la biblioteca y así matas la curiosidad

- Ah no, no me voy a meter en ese lio de tres, además después vas a querer vérsela a Sev y sabe Merlín que mas

- Herms, Remus no nos va a joder solo vamos a comprobar que Ginn no exagera, y estoy segura que ella no quiere joder con tu novio

- Si como no. ¿no sabes que Ginn quiere hacer un trio o cuarteto?

- ¡En serio! –voltio sonriéndole a Ginny- Te va a encantar, se lo pasa uno bomba

- ¿QUE? –gritaron las dos al unísono-

- A si, lo he hecho, con mi mejor amiga en Alemania y el perro de mi ex; aunque un trio con dos hombres es mejor, la doble penetración no tiene comparación con nada… me costó la expulsión pero valió la pena

- ¿te expulsaron por eso? No se suponía que era algo familiar o así ¿Acaso lo hiciste en el colegio?

- Sí lo hice en el colegio, pero me expulsaron en realidad porque lo estaba haciendo con un profesor y un amigo de el

- Mierda Anne, eres peor que Ginn ¿un profesor?

- ¿Estás de broma no? –le pregunto la implicada-

- HERMIONE HIPÓCRITA –Ginny se lo grito riendo-

- Si está bien fue estúpido lo que dije, mi profesor de pociones me coje… y de que manera

- ¿Tan bien lo hace?

- No tengo con que compararlo pero… Sev jode de muerte, ya estoy mojada solo con recordarlo

- ¿Tu sola?, no se Anne pero yo estoy empapada desde hace rato, quiero a Rem en mi boca –dijo relamiéndose los labios-

- Yo también y ahora más después de imaginarme a Harry cogiéndome en un trio ¿Ginn tú crees que a tu lobo le importaría hacer ese cuarteto que quieres con nosotros?

- Oh, no lo había pensado pero no creo que quiera, ya sabes es mi ex y Harry el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos… no descartalo, sería muy incómodo para todos, no me lo tomes a mal pero no quiero ver a mi novio dándole a la novia de mi ex, ni quiero a Harry dándome a mí, muy complicado

- Tienes razón, no sé porque lo sugerí, en realidad yo tampoco quiero verte con Harry. Demonios, no tenía esa imagen de un trio con él y ahora no podre sacármela de la cabeza, tendré que buscar alternativas

- Las margaritas niñas, creo que nos han afectado demasiado –les dijo Hermione que se había mantenido pasiva durante esa parte de la conversación- ustedes cuatro mal negocio, confíen en mi

- ¿De verdad es tan bueno eso de dos hombres que quieres repetir?

- Oh si es genial, pero la verdad, no sé si Harry se prestaría para algo así

- Tu ve llevándolo poco a poco, hasta que entienda que sería solo sexo, se lo que te digo, paciencia, y recuerda películas porno, entusiasmalo con eso

- ¿Me darías más consejos para convencerlo Ginn?

- Pues claro, tengo que recompensarte y demostrarte que ya no me interesa de esa forma

- Eres la mejor. Hermione ¿se puede saber dónde está tu mente que estas tan callada?

- Estoy recordando el viaje. Su cuerpo, su lengua… oh mierda necesito buscar a Sev y que me coja ahora, pero estoy tan mareada que no me puedo levantar, quizás debería masturbarme para bajarme el calentón

- ¿quieres ayuda amiga? Sabes que puedo complacerte

- Mierda ¿de verdad? –Anne pasaba la mirada de una a otra- Así que ustedes dos no

- Pues si, seduje a Herms un día

- ¿Sexo oral?

- No nos atrevimos a tanto

- Cuando quieran las asesoro

- ¿lo has hecho?

- Coño Ginn, les dije que hacia tríos con mi mejor amiga, allí nadie se queda pasivo, además de ayudarnos a descargar tensiones en el dormitorio, solas, ella es muy buena con la lengua y según ella yo también

- Ustedes dos se parecen saben, son insaciables

- Y tú vas por el mismo camino Herms, ¿Cuántas veces los has hechos desde la primera vez? –le preguntaba Ginny con sorna-

- Bueno fueron tres el primer día, luego el prado, el iglú, la habitación en las mañanas, en los pub; perdí la cuenta y muero por repetirlo

- Ves, eres igual y vas por buen camino –Anne se lo decía con la sonrisa torcida por el licor-

- Cierto amiga, eres igual de pervertida pero reprimida; no te preocupes que te ayudaremos a liberarte. Quizás un día te tome la palabra Anne

- Cuando quieras. Herms amiga ¿quieres ayuda para aliviar la tensión? Te noto muy acalorada

- Solo Sev podría quitarme el calor ahora, ojala fuera igual

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Soy una novata y no sé si he podido satisfacerlo, yo, yo… toda la charla de sexo y lo que hemos hecho es divertida, pero también quiero aprender, él ha experimentado tanto, él es mi primera vez en todo y lo seguirá siendo, yo en cambio que le puedo enseñar, que le puedo dar que no haya compartido con otra, me siento un tanto jodida con eso

- ¡Hermione Granger eres una idiota! –le grito Ginny-, solo estás pensando en el sexo pero tú sabes que una relación es mucho más. Ya le has dado a el cosas que jamás ha tenido. Maldición Snape era el murciélago solitario de las mazmorras, jamás había tenido una novia, tú eres la primera, nunca se ha casado y vas a ser su esposa y le darás hijos, le vas a dar el hogar que nunca tuvo, te parece poco o despreciable

- ¡Claro que no es solo que lo amo tanto que no quiero que alguna vez piense que alguien que dejo ir por lo que hacía pudo ser mejor!

- ¡Definitivamente eres una idiota! El solo ha amado dos mujeres en su vida, hasta yo lo sé. Lili solo fue un amor platónico, nunca correspondido, todo de él te pertenece, mira el panorama

- Ginn tiene razón Herms todo lo que dices es irrelevante, si las cosas fueran así yo también estaría jodida, tengo mucha más experiencia que Harry, si él piensa como tú, no tengo futuro con el

- Entiendo lo que me dicen, ¿pero no se supone que este tipo de inseguridades son normales?, sé que es tonto pero no lo puedo evitar. Y tú Anne no pienses que no tienes futuro, Harry no es ese tipo de hombre

- Ojala y así sea o ustedes dos pasaran mucho tiempo conmigo comiendo helado. Yo también tengo miedos Herms y estoy segura que Ginn también, sino porque crees que reacciono así, mirala esta pálida

- Ginny que pasa, porque pareces molesta

- Porque no puedo evitar que todas las sandeces que dices me irriten. Jodida por eso. ¡JODIDA ESTOY YO Y NO ME QUEJO TANTO!

- ¡Y porque me gritas y dices eso!

- ¡Tú Granger vas a ser la primera en la vida de Severus en prácticamente todo, igual que Anne, yo solo seré siempre la segunda y eso con suerte! ¡Segundo amor, segunda esposa si es que quiere eso conmigo, la segunda en darle un hijo si es que lo acepta! ¡No lo ves Herms –y ahí empezó a llorar- todo lo que podía tener de una mujer, ya se lo han dado antes, conmigo nada será una novedad! ¡sabe lo que es vivir con alguien, si tenemos un hijo, cuando a mí me impresione que él bebe me patee, el solo recordara cuando lo hizo Teddy en el vientre de su madre, nada del proceso será nuevo, no hay nada que pueda descubrir conmigo, y lo amo tanto que esos pensamientos duelen! Pero sabes que, no me quedo estancada en ellos, quizás no pueda darle esas cosas, pero puedo darle la satisfacción de todo lo que aprendo con él y puedo sentirme feliz si me convierto en la última y tenemos una vida plena. Así que por favor ustedes dos, no se les ocurra deprimirse en mi presencia, porque ninguna me gana ¡Entendieron!

- Oh Ginn amiga lo siento tanto, soy tan estúpida –Herms abrazo a Ginny-

- ¿Por qué estamos las tres llorando? –Anne también parecía una cascada-

- Ven acá Anne, abrazo grupal. Lloramos porque somos tres zorras suertudas y tontas que son inseguras y se enamoraron perdidamente; también porque que estamos creciendo y acabamos de descubrir que la vida puede ser una mierda solo si se lo permitimos, y que por muy jodidas que estemos siempre hay alguien que puede estar peor

- Hermes sabes que hasta ebria puedes ser elocuente, eso me llego amiga, tienes razón nadie va a poder con nosotras si no lo permitimos

- ¿Saben que? quiero otra margarita

- Anne tiene razón, si vamos a llorar, acompañémoslo con licor

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

- Santa mierda –eso fue lo único que Lupin pudo pronunciar-

- Se los dije, Severus borralo

- No. Esa no es la solución, eso no cambia lo que hablaron o se propusieron. Te vas a aguantar como nosotros y entre todos lo vamos a manejar

- ¿Manejar que? Para mañana se habrán olvidado de todo

- No Harry, estoy seguro que a Ginny no se le va a olvidar, ya oíste lo que paso entre ella y Hermione y lo que quiere, y tu novia te guste o no, va por lo mismo

- Yo no pienso hacer una orgia con ustedes dos

- Yo tampoco, pero eso no quita que ella lo quiera hacer con otros

- Maldición ¿es que soy un imán para mujeres altamente libidinosas?

- No creo que cuando la cojias por detrás te estuvieras quejando o te molestara ¿o sí? –Severus era en ese momento el más calmado-

- Claro que no

- Entonces deja lo lloriqueos y asume la hembra que tienes, al final los limites los pones tú, si ella se adapta o al final se dan cuenta que no son compatibles, es otro asunto

- Puedo con eso, pero de verdad no me interesan las medidas de ustedes o los Malfoy, ni lo que han hecho con ellas, eso es demasiado

- Puedo entender que esa parte te perturbe, pero creo que lo que te está molestando es lo que oíste de tu novia ¿No sabias nada de eso cierto? –Severus siempre directo-

- No, no lo sabía, y hubiese querido no enterarme así, o simplemente no saber

- Tu mujer tiene experiencia y que ¿acaso te incomoda?

- No… si… algo, mierda no sé, demasiada información Severus

- Pues piensa que vas a hacer con ella. Tu novia no vale por lo que haya hecho en esa parte de su vida, no creo que seas tan inmaduro para no entenderlo –Remus lo veía como un padre que regaña a un hijo-

- Ya sé que no, pero saber detalles no es fácil, joder Remus que tú deberías entenderme. Acaso fue fácil para ti con Ginny sabiendo de nosotros

- Pues fijate que sí; no me importa nada de lo de ustedes, ahora ella está conmigo y eso me basta. No oíste bien la parte donde ella habla de todo lo que yo he vivido… en algún momento Harry, vamos a conversar del pasado y quizás te sirva para entender mi punto de vista o el de Severus. Eres muy joven aun

- Creo que eso puede esperar, Harry vas a tener que hacer tiempo para que te de una crisis más tarde, ahora lo importante son ellas

- Estoy de acuerdo con Severus, las conversaciones de hombres para después

- ¿Que creen que estén haciendo ahora?

- Hay dos opciones. Obviamente están borrachas y desatadas así que, o siguieron con su jueguito después de llorar y ahora mi mujer es objeto de estudio y alumna, o, siguen tomando y hablando. En cualquier caso hay que averiguar

- Yo no pienso volver allá ni loco

- ¿Te enfrentaste a Voldermort y no puedes con la lujuria de tres mujeres y sus confesiones? Te voy a dar un consejo Harry, si no puedes con esto buscate una virgen remilgada y reprimida, que solo se acueste en horizontal y sea toda una dama en la cama

- Yo no quiero eso Severus

- Entonces si te gusta la acción y lo movidito deja de lloriquear y mueve tu trasero para ir con nosotros. En base a lo que oigamos cuando nos acerquemos, veremos que hacemos

Salieron los tres muy despacio sin hacer ruido. Lo primero que percibieron fueron estruendosas risas que para su alivio indicaba que las insinuaciones aparentemente quedaron en nada. Después pasos apresurados y voces acercándose, hasta que las tres chicas más que mareadas y apoyándose unas en otras aparecieron.

- Miren aquí están nuestros amores, ¿la están pasando bien chicos?

- Si claro Ginny, y parece que ustedes también

- De fábula amor

- ¿A dónde iban?

- Al baño Sev, tantas margaritas dan muchas ganas

- No creen que después de eso deberían de acostarse, me parece que ya han bebido demasiado

- Oh no seas el vampiro amargado otra vez Severus, no te vamos a permitir que secuestres a Herms, esta noche es nuestra

- Cierto profesor, es noche de chicas recuerda, nada de sermones ni interrupciones, no hemos bebido lo suficiente, todavía tenemos mucho que hablar

- Anne cariño, no te parece que por hoy fue suficiente, además no creo que al jefe de tu casa le guste verte así

- ¡Profesor, usted es mi jefe cierto! ¿no me va a quitar puntos verdad?

- Ciertamente no, solo me preocupo por todas

- Sev por favor no seas agua fiesta, la estamos pasando genial y conociéndonos mejor. Ginn ya no puedo aguantar más yo voy primero

Hermione se soltó de su amiga, llego al baño y cuando salió su novio la ayudo a mantenerse en pie. Las otras dos repitieron la acción, y aunque las trataron de persuadir no pudieron lograrlo y se tuvieron que conformar con dejarlas sentadas en los muebles otra vez. La variación fue que esta vez se quedaron a una distancia prudencial para vigilarlas sin ser detectados, atentos y alertas, escuchando todo.

- Por un momento pensé que Rem y Severus nos iban a arruinar la diversión

- No exageres Ginn que solo se preocupan; reconoce que estamos algo ebrias

- Pero estamos seguras aquí sin hacer nada malo, solo es un rato de chicas

- Herms tiene razón, sus novios son muy lindos pendientes de ustedes

- Harry también se preocupó por ti Anne

- Si, tengo suerte de tenerlo ahora, si tan solo hubiese sido así antes

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿antes cuándo?

- Cuando estaba con el perro de mi ex

- Siempre hablas de el en forma despectiva ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

- Me regalo a sus amigos por una apuesta

- ¡QUE! –gritaron las otras dos-

- Anne empieza a explicarte, ahora

- No quiero arruinarles la noche nos estamos divirtiendo

- De eso nada, las amigas son para todo no solo para hablar de perversiones, suéltalo de una vez, y desde el principio nada de resúmenes

- Está bien Ginn. Cuando teníamos un año saliendo y seis meses acostándonos, el empezó a cambiar. Era uno de mis mejores amigos y pensé que lo conocía bien, pero estaba tremendamente equivocada. Mi mejor amiga allá se llama Ivannova, tú me la recuerdas mucho Ginn, es tan alegre y espontanea como tú y también bastante atrevida. El empezó a hablar de tríos y cosas así, y al principio a mí me molestaba que pensara en otras mujeres, cuando se lo dije me explico que solo quería experimentar cosas nuevas, que solo era sexo y solo a mí me amaba; no estaba conforme y lo hable con Ivannova, ella es de mente más abierta y ha hecho miles de cosas más que nosotras tres juntas. Me dijo que nada de eso era malo siempre y cuando yo lo quisiera y pusiéramos limites, yo le explique que aunque me daba curiosidad no podía imaginarme estar con otro hombre, ni que él se jodiera a otra en mis narices. Tanta veces lo hablamos ella y yo, y él se puso tan persistente, que un día hastiada de la situación en un impulso le dije a Iván que aceptaba, con la condición que ningún hombre me tocara, y acordamos que sería una mujer. Esa noche cuando mi amiga llego a la habitación, me encontró llorando y le explique el acuerdo, solo que ahora estaba aterrada y no confiaba en ninguna mujer. Ella me dijo que si yo quería ella se prestaba para eso, así yo estaría más relajada y tranquila, no solo por nuestra amistad, sino además porque a ella realmente nunca le agrado el, eso evitaba cierto peligro.

- ¿Si él no le caía bien porque se ofreció para eso?

- Porque es como mi hermana, y por evitarme el bochorno de que cualquier otra que el eligiera me hiciera sentir menos o peor; por eso se tragó su orgullo y pensamientos, solo por estar a mi lado

- ¿Cuál era el peligro?

- Habían rumores no confirmados de que Iván, todavía veía de vez en cuando a alguna ex suya, y también habían varias rondándolo para que les diera una oportunidad. Para mí eso representaba la opción de que cualquiera me lo quitara y yo lo amaba tanto, que me destrozaban esos simples pensamientos, es la razón por la que acepte lo que me pidió, pero me moría pensando que me compararía con esa mujer que tendría al mismo tiempo que a mí, además de la humillación de que ellas pensaran, que yo era tan poca cosa que el necesitaba alguien más. Todas la inseguridades me atacaron durante semanas y comencé a deprimirme, al final ya lo saben cedi

- ¿Qué paso cuando le dijiste a él lo de tu amiga?

- Esa noche que Ivannova me lo propuso sin pensarlo acepte y la bombardee con preguntas, ya que ella sí que lo había hecho varias veces. Me respondía a todo y me da confianza para que no lo viera como algo sucio, sino algo que podía ser muy placentero, siempre y cuando se tomaran las medidas adecuadas. Quiso darme una pequeña demostración de lo que ocurriría; comenzó besándome y tocándome, guiándome para que hiciera lo mismo y respondiera a sus caricias, cuando me vine a dar cuenta, estaba desnuda en la cama con ella entre mis piernas dándome sexo oral; la cordura no me duro mucho, la desgraciada es buena en lo que hace y volví a perder la razón. Después me enseño a hacérselo a ella, y el resumen de ese encuentro es que estuvimos hasta la madrugada haciéndolo hasta que el sueño nos venció. En la mañana sin dudar le dije a Iván que la única condición era que Ivannova fuera la mujer, si no aceptaba eso que se olvidara del asunto. Por supuesto que el perro no opuso objeción y unos meses después supe porque

- ¿Y donde entran los amigos en esto?

- Los tres llevábamos en nuestros encuentros tres meses, que se repetían al menos una vez por semana. Ivannova quería retirarse, me decía que la conducta de Iván era de lo peor y estaba asqueada con la situación; eso porque el cada vez le prestaba más atención a ella y a mí me dejaba de lado, hubo ocasiones en que ni siquiera me penetro, solo a ella a pesar de los reclamos de mi amiga de yo era su novia, y era a mi quien tenía que complacer. Pero se escudaba en que nada era mejor que verme llegar al límite cada vez que Ivannova tenía su boca en mi coño, y yo por no molestarlo y perderlo seguí aceptando la situación y la convencía a ella para que no me abandonara, después de todo ella también disfrutaba. Todo siguió así hasta esa noche.

- Anne me vas a matar de los nervios ¿que paso?

- Una noche había una fiesta en uno de los dormitorios, había comida y sobre todo bebida, mucha. Yo estaba contenta porque Iván se portó muy amoroso y tierno todo el tiempo, era como volver a ver al hombre de quien me enamore, a pesar de lo tomado que estaba; me percate que dos de sus mejores amigos me veían mucho y prácticamente me comían con la mirada, ellos no me agradaban mucho, nunca fueron de mi circulo, pero como con todo los aceptaba por él; cuando ya no soporte sus miradas se lo dije y me contesto que no me preocupara que solo era porque estaba muy bella esa noche. Paso el tiempo y como una hora después Iván me dejo sola diciéndome que iba a hablar con otro amigo que tenía un problema y necesitaba su ayuda, prometió no tardar y me hizo prometerle que no me iría, que después nos encerraríamos en su cuarto para amarnos y yo le creí. No se cuanto tiempo paso, quizás una media hora o poco más, y uno de sus amiguitos que no dejaba de verme antes, se me acerco para darme un supuesto mensaje de Iván, quería que fuera a su cuarto que estaba en ese dormitorio, que me estaba esperando con una sorpresa; ese fue el principio del fin

- Supongo que el mensaje era falso

- No, solo no era lo que yo esperaba. Llegue y lo encontré pero no solo, estaba el otro con él; al principio me desconcerté pero no tuve tiempo ni para preguntar porque mi flamante novio me pego contra una pared y comenzó a besarme de forma brusca y desesperada, me arranco la camisa y cuando lo iba a hacer con mi falda lo frene gritándole que como se le ocurría con sus dos amigos allí, porque el otro me siguió a la habitación y no salió cuando entre. Me dijo que no fuera estúpida, que era obvio que estaban allí para joder conmigo, así como él lo hacía con mi amiga. Me puse histérica golpeándolo en el pecho, diciéndole que nunca acorde eso, el empezó a reírse y solo respondió que yo era su puta y podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, cuando lo oí le cruce el rostro con un bofetón

- Maldito infeliz, con razón lo odias tanto, me imagino que saliste corriendo de la habitación

- Lo intente pero no pude. Me tomo por lo brazos y me inmovilizo en la pared, ahora ya no reía, ahora estaba furioso por el golpe y mi intento de salir. Sus amigos no ayudaron diciéndole que si no cumplía todos sabrían que no tenía palabra y no era de fiar; me quede quieta con esas palabras que no comprendía y le exigí una explicación. Allí fue cuando el verdadero Iván surgió, me dijo como si nada que había perdido una apuesta con ellos y el pago era yo; tenía que acostarme con ambos cuantas veces quisieran esa noche y tenían hasta las siete de la mañana para disfrutarme. Comencé a llorar con esas palabras y una nueva rabia me invadió, volví a golpearlo y a insultarlo, le dije que no entendía en que momento se había convertido en un patán después de todo el amor que me tenía, que no lo comprendía, y el otra vez comenzó a reír como un loco y sus amigos también y después me dio la estocada final. Entre risas me dijo que nunca me quiso, ni siquiera como amiga, que solo me había usado para acercarse a quien le interesaba, que haberme soportado tanto tiempo como amigo era un martirio y un infierno tener que fingir que me amaba, que joderme era una tortura porque era pésima en la cama y que lo único bueno fue conseguir parte de su objetivo: Ivannova, era a ella a quien quería y yo su mejor amiga

- ¡Grandísimo hijo de puta! Solo te uso para llegar a ella

- Si, solo que surgió una complicación en sus planes. A Ivannova nunca le intereso el, y su plan de acercarse a través de su mejor amiga no funciono, por lo que cambio de táctica y comenzó a enamorarme pensando que a ella le darían celos, iluso estúpido nunca tuvo las más mínima oportunidad. Con el tiempo el ya solo quería cojersela para desquitarse de todos los desplantes que ella le hizo, ya no la quería, solo eran ganas de tenerla en su cama. Así que en parte dejo de fingir y por eso el cambio en sus actitudes; pensó que tenía una pequeña oportunidad presionándome a acostarme con otra, dice que se imaginó que le pediría consejo a ella y quizás la muy solidaria se prestara para socorrerme, lo cual fue lo que ocurrió, y así la pudo tener. ¿se imaginan cual fue la apuesta que perdió?

- Después de todo eso, no

- Yo tampoco

- Que Ivannova se enamorara de él y me hicieran a un lado para estar juntos. Cuando el concreto los planes para un encuentro entre los tres, les dijo a sus amigos que después de probarlo ella no se resistiría, y se acostarían sin mí, y hasta aceptaría ser su novia. El plazo era de tres meses para lograrlo y se había cumplido, sin que ella respondiera a sus intenciones, perdió y sus amigos le pidieron mi cuerpo como pago, todo me lo dijo mientras que yo estaba petrificada sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Eso fue lo que me hizo Iván

- Merlín bendito Anne, yo no sé que decirte, eso es asqueroso y horrible y… a esos tipos deberían de castrarlos

- Castrarlos es poco Herms, se merecen una buena tortura y unos cuantos golpes que le desfiguren el rostro ¿Qué paso después?

- Algo de eso recibió. Cuando termino de hablar yo le rogaba que me dijera que era mentira, que él no era capaz de hacer algo así. Solo respondió que nada era un engaño, excepto amarme y que estaba hastiado de fingir, que le pagaría a sus amigos y entonces lo nuestro se terminaba y no quería saber nada de mí. Le dije que no lo haría y que me soltara porque me iba, dijo que ni de broma y que pasaría lo quisiera o no, ahí sí que me puse histérica y comencé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas; el trato de taparme la boca y sus amigos de ayudarlo pero para mi suerte la habitación de al lado era la de Víctor y me escucho

- ¿Víctor? ¿Víctor Krum?

- Si Herms el, y da la casualidad que estaba con Ivannova. Cuando me escucharon gritar pidiendo auxilio, corrieron y Víctor prácticamente tumbo la puerta, cuando entraron y me vieron forcejeando con ellos y llorando, el animal de Krum salió. Los golpeo en la cara para que me soltaran y después los pateo a los tres, cuando ese hombre se enoja es peor que toda una cuadrilla de aurores junta. Ivannova me abrazaba para calmarme y al final le grite que parara y solo me sacara de allí. Nos fuimos a su habitación y les conté todo. Al día siguiente Víctor con unos amigos le dieron una paliza a los tres y casi todas las mujeres les hicieron desde ese día la ley del hielo. Tiempo después yo tuve una pequeña venganza

- ¿Qué les hiciste?

- Recuerdan la historia del profesor

- Como olvidarla, me volví estúpida y me llamaron hipócrita

- Reconocelo Herms no fue tu mejor momento, acabas de regresar de acostarte con Severus y le dices a Anne que como se acostó con su profesor

- Lo siento de veras, a veces olvido que Sev me da clases lo juro, y con tantas margaritas tiendo a decir incoherencias. ¿Me perdonas Anne?

- No hay nada que perdonar, cuando me entere lo tuyo y Severus también pensé que era un horror con lo estricto que él se ve, hasta que recordé que yo misma hice eso y más, y él ni siquiera era mi novio, solo quien me ayudo a desquitarme. Se llama Alexei y es realmente un amigo

- Uhh, Alexei sexi nombre

- Y está buenísimo Ginn, es un dios, al menos la mitad de las alumnas están enamoradas de el

- Y tú eres la suertuda que lo tuvo

- La primera al menos, por lo que me ha escrito, después de otras varias afortunadas, ahora sale en exclusiva con una de séptimo, va muy en serio

- Ahora cuenta eso de la venganza

- Bueno Alexei es profesor de artes oscuras y desde cuarto se convirtió en una especie de tutor para mí, de allí surgió la amistad y después se integraron Ivannova y Víctor. Dos días más tardes todo el colegio sabía que Iván y yo habíamos roto sin saber las razones exactas, solo que era un patán y que Víctor le partió la cara, así que Alexei le pregunto a el que paso. Cuando Víctor le conto todo lo que el cabron me hizo, se puso como una furia y juro que el mismo le daría una lección a ese estúpido. Hablo conmigo más tarde para darme ánimos y a partir de allí comencé a pasar más tiempo con él. Con la confianza que teníamos una noche en su despacho que estábamos tomando, le conté que Iván me dijo que era poca cosa en la cama y que eso lanzo mi autoestima por un precipicio aunque sabía que sus palabras no debían importarme. El trato de rebatirme todo lo que decía y al final me beso. Dijo que no podía ser un desastre porque besaba muy bien y una cosa llevo a la otra y nos acostamos. Al otro día estaba más que mortificada hasta que me dijo que lo viera como una oportunidad de desquitarme. Iván no lo soportaba y más de una vez trato de que yo me alejara, así que si se enteraba de nosotros se moriría de rabia y más si el profesor en cuestión le daba las gracias por ser tan imbécil y dejarme libre, dándole una excelente hembra fuera y dentro de la cama

- ¿se arriesgó a decírselo?

- Alexei es capaz de eso y más, es un excelente mago y muy temido, le advirtió a Iván que si abría la boca lo pagaría caro y lo torturo un ratico para demostrárselo. Durante meses, lo fastidiaba contándole de nuestras aventuras de cama y de lo lanzada que ahora era gracias a tener un verdadero hombre y no un muchachito inexperto e idiota. Una vez incluso lo castigo y mientras él estaba sentado petrificado en un mueble, nosotros tuvimos sexo delante de él. Antes de quitarle el hechizo, le dijo que eso era un verdadero hombre y que sabía que él nunca me había hecho gritar así; la verdad yo también le dije unas cuantas cositas durante el encuentro. Cuando Iván se pudo mover otra vez estaba rojo de la rabia, porque con el jamás deje salir mi puta interior, y el vio en directo como era de verdad en la cama si tenía a alguien que me motivara. Salió azotando la puerta

- Oh demonios eso debe haber sido súper caliente y una gran humillación

- Fue las dos cosas. Ivannova escucho a unos amigos, de los que le quedaban, que Iván estaba furioso porque nunca logro ponerme así y ahora el profesor me cojia. Fueron meses entretenidos torturándolo

- ¿y en donde entra el amigo?

- No me van a perdonar ni una no

- Claro que no, ahora que paso lo malo, no nos vas a contar lo bueno, es injusto no hacerlo

- Solo lo voy a resumir. Un amigo de Alexei fue al colegio a visitarlo unos días, como el sabia de todas las propuestas de Iván me pregunto que si quería experimentar algo nuevo, solo si confiaba en él. Le dije que si, me dijo lo que era, accedí, y lo hicimos varias veces, asegurándonos por supuesto que Iván lo supiera y hasta nos encontrara una vez. La cara que puso porque Alexei logro eso que el no pudo conmigo, fue memorable. La siguiente vez casualmente nos cacharon, llamaron a mis padres y les sugirieron que mejor me cambiaban de colegio y ahora estoy aquí

- ¿Y a él no le paso nada?

- ¿A cuál de los dos?

- Esto se pone bueno, a los dos

- Alexei recibió una reprimenda pero yo ya era mayor de edad y allá con eso de relaciones profesores alumnos no son tan estrictos, aparte de que es un excelente profesor y no querían perderlo. Él les dijo que era injusto que a mi prácticamente me echaran, pero como mis padres igual se mudaban, yo dije que no pasaba nada. El amigo tampoco tenía ninguna responsabilidad, todo se manejó con mucho tacto y no paso a mayores. En cuanto a Iván, Alexei sospecho que fue el quien nos delato por el coraje, unas semanas después fue misteriosamente atacado y paso seis meses en el hospital mágico, igual le quedaron secuelas

- ¿Qué tipo de secuelas?

- Si lo ves de cerca tiene similitud a un asno, uno peludo y según me conto Ivannova lo peor para él fue que su parte más querida, entiéndase su pene, no tiene ni por asomo las proporciones del animal, todo lo contrario, quedo más pequeño que antes –las tres se partían de la risa por eso ultimo-

- Siiiiiiiii, eso es una buena venganza, que se joda el resto de su vida –Ginny aplaudía feliz por ese final-

- Ustedes se dan cuenta que a las tres no han pasado cosas horribles y similares –Hermione las miro y todas cayeron en cuenta que era verdad lo que acababa de decir-

- Desgraciadamente es cierto, hemos estado un poco jodidas, pero ya estamos mejor y el futuro será brillante para todas ya verán

- Entusiasta Ginny que nunca pierde el brillo

- Para que Herms, para darle más armas a la vida para fastidiar, ni por asomo

- Saben chicas esta confesión que les hice me agoto, recordar todo fue intenso y ahora solo quiero dormir

- La verdad yo también estoy agotada, tu entusiasmo Ginn se queda parado hasta mañana

- No tengo objeción, me siento un tanto destruida. La pregunta es como llegaremos a los cuartos, no sé ustedes pero yo no puedo caminar sola, no si quiero no estamparme en el piso; y si lo intentamos entre las tres terminaremos rodando por las escaleras

- Buen punto, ¿si comenzamos a gritar creen que nuestros hombres nos escuchen?

- Anne todavía eres muy ingenua, me apuesto lo que sea que esos tres estas al pendiente para socorrernos; Sev tiene el oído entrenado y Remus súper sentidos, así que comiencen a gritar AHORA –y así lo hicieron llamándolos-

Ellos por su parte estaban atentos y procesando toda la información que acababan de escuchar; sobre todo Harry que ahora entendía un poco mejor algunas actitudes de su novia. Cuando las chicas los llamaron sabiamente se tomaron un momento para no despertar la sospecha de lo cerca que estaban, mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras

- ¿Consternado Potter?

- Eso es quedarse corto Severus

- Lo peligroso de escuchar una noche de chicas, es que no nunca sabes que puedes descubrir y lo peor, que seguro hay más que eso

- Entiendo Remus, creo que esa conversación de hombres la voy a necesitar muy pronto

- Así será Harry –le puso una mano en el hombro como muestra de afecto-

- Me parece que ya gritaron suficiente, hora de entrar

- Vamos pues, mañana será un día pesado. Espero Severus que tengas poción para la resaca

- Afortunadamente si Remus

No dijeron nada más; entraron las cargaron y cada uno partió a su habitación. Al día siguiente seguramente más historias saldrían a la luz, la pregunta era de quienes.

**ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO QUE A MI INSPIRACION QUE SE HABIA IDO DE VACACIONES SE LE OCURRIO CUANDO DECIDIO HACER UNA PEQUEÑA REAPARICION. DE VERDAD ME GUSTARIA QUE ME COMENTARAN QUE LES PARECIO. PLISSSSSS**


	35. 35 Pasado Plus

**Hola a todos. Lamento mucho la demora pero este año desafortunadamente no ha comenzado nada bien, mi mente ha estado en otras cosas y no tenia inspiracion, al fin pude ordenar algunas ideas y armar un capitulo. Gracias por su paciencia y no abandonarme.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, espero que me dejen otros aunque sea para regañarme**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

**XOXO**

**XXXV. PASADO PLUS**

Era una mañana inusualmente soleada en la siempre nublada Inglaterra. En un domicilio en particular una joven se quejaba de que la luz se adentrara en su dormitorio, dándole en la cara. Muy cerca a la cama en un sofá, un hombre sonriente la veía frustrada por evitar los intentos de despertarse y luchar contra la muy segura resaca que tenía. Ella poco a poco abrió los ojos y su primera mirada fue para él.

- Severus cierra las cortinas, me molesta la luz

- Buenos días para ti también amor, veo que amaneciste algo molesta, se puede saber a causa de que

- Como si no lo supieras y quita esa sonrisa de suficiencia de tu rostro

- No tengo idea a que te refieres

- Quieres que te lo diga no, me duele la cabeza, tengo resaca, ¿contento?

- No en realidad, aunque si es divertido verte así

- Me alegro que te divierta, ahora serias tan amable de darme la maldita poción

- No

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Primero señora Snape, tómese el vaso de agua que le deje en la mesita, después dese una ducha de agua fría y luego baje a comer, allí veremos si te la doy –y sin darle tiempo a replicarle salió de la habitación-

Media hora más tarde tres jóvenes mujeres se hallaban tiradas sobre la mesa, todas luchando contra los efectos de las margaritas, y sus ya no tan adorables hombres, que las veían disfrutando del espectáculo.

- ¡Creo que ya es suficiente que se rían a nuestra cuenta, si algunos de ustedes desea que podamos comer algo, más les vale darnos la estúpida poción ahora!

- Ginny amor que mal genio, solo nos aseguramos que hayan entendido el punto

- ¡Remus Lupin, te recuerdo que debo volver a mi casa y que esta noche es la cena de navidad! ¡De verdad quieres tener que explicarle a mis padres porque tengo resaca y tú no lo evitaste!

- Estoy seguro que podre darles elementos valederos para que no se molesten, más aun si las tres llegan en las mismas condiciones. Noche de chicas recuerdas

- ¡No se atreverían!

- Ginny claro que si, mirales las caras. ¡Severus Snape, me importa un comino lo que estés tratando de enseñarme, me vas a dar la poción en este instante y a ellas también, si no quieres pasar un mes en abstinencia y no solo de sexo, entendiste! ¡Ahora!

- Sinceramente que poca resistencia tienen, si no pueden enfrentar las consecuencias de beber licor como si fuera agua, les recomiendo a las tres evitar futuros excesos. Remus dale las pociones antes que empiecen a lanzarnos hechizos como locas

Después de eso pudieron comer en paz, y Ginny y Remus se marcharon a sus respectivas casas a prepararse para la noche. Era momento para las otras dos parejas de conversar en la intimidad de sus habitaciones.

- Ahora Hermione que ya estas mejor, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo sobre anoche?

- Ya sabes que tomamos de más, que otra información quieres –estaba de pésimo humor-

- ¿Sobre que hablaron?

- Sobre sexo, le conté a Ginny sobre el viaje

- ¿Solo a ella?

- Anne también

- Intercambiaron anécdotas entonces

- Esto parece un interrogatorio

- Lo es, podrías responderme, por favor

- Esto es un poco irritante sabes… si, cada una conto la experiencia de su primera vez con su novio, no es nada del otro mundo, las mujeres siempre hablamos de esas cosas

- Lo sé… estuvieron bastante desinhibidas anoche

- ¿Nos escucharon?, dime que no

- Solo una parte, fue más casualidad que otra cosa, nadie espiaba

- Explicate

- Harry fue a chequear como andaban y escucho algo, después cuando regresaron del baño los tres oímos su conversación, estábamos algo preocupados

- Oh no, no creo que nada de eso sea para sus oídos, no debieron

- Despreocupate, el único realmente conmocionado era Harry, Remus y yo estamos curtidos con esas cosas y algunas no fueron una novedad

- Severus dime de una vez que fue lo que escucharon

- Tamaños, proporciones, intercambios sexuales, los Malfoy, Draquito –cada vez que él decía algo ella iba perdiendo color-, expulsiones, ex novios patanes, profesores ¿recuerdas algo de lo que he mencionado?

- Todo… maldición Sev lo de los Malfoy no sé cómo se me salió, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo con esas cosas sexuales, y te juro que no me interesa Draco

- Calmate cariño eso lo sé, ya te dije que estoy curtido con esas cosas, nada me sorprende, ni que casi hagan una orgia entre las tres, la verdad la mayor parte me pareció divertido, incluso ebria dejaste muy claro tus sentimientos por mi

- Te amo Sev, con toda mi alma –el hecho de verse descubierta y que él no se molestara le quito las ganas de pelear-

- Y yo a ti

- Sabes ahora que ya me siento bien, recuerdo que se suponía que ayer me compensarías el cansancio de la noche anterior, pero con todo lo de anoche no se pudo… que tal si aprovechamos la tarde –táctica de distracción para evitar mas interrogatorio-

- Que tienes en mente cariño

- Desnudarnos y hacernos el amor, estoy ardiendo

- Si no mal recuerdo desde anoche, me parece que un par de veces dijiste que querías que te tomara, aunque usaste otras palabras

- Cierto, hablamos un poco sucio anoche ¿te gusto eso, oírme así?

- Mucho, sabes que tengo mi punto de perversión

- Y a mí encanta ese punto tuyo

- Entonces ¿Cómo lo quieres cariño?, porque no me hablas como anoche y te muestras así de perversa

- Muy sucio Severus… quiero que me cojas duro y fuerte, quiero que me domines como los has hecho algunas veces… extraño eso, la última vez fue aquel día de mi examen

- Así que duro y fuerte

- Si

- Me parece que tendrás que hacer algo para convencerme que es eso lo que quieres

- De acuerdo, venga profesor siéntese allí mientras le muestro

Poco a poco comenzó a desnudarse como lo hacía en otros tiempo, pero ahora se sentía más segura, más mujer, mas todo, y eso lo demostraba en cada movimiento. No solo se desprendía de las prendas, a medida que lo hacía, sus dedos tocaban cada parte de su cuerpo en suaves e incitadoras caricias; darse placer era excitante. Apretar sus pezones, empapar sus dedos de saliva para pasarlos por sus senos, arañar su propia piel describiendo el contacto que quería y como lo deseaba, era un afrodisiaco para su amado que la veía pero sin quedarse quieto; el también a medida que transcurría el tiempo se iba desprendiendo de su ropa, hasta quedar solo con sus bóxer que bien mostraban su erección. En ese punto y siguiendo con el juego, ya desnuda Hermione se tendió en la cama con sus piernas muy abiertas mostrando absolutamente todo.

- Veo profesor que he logrado captar su interés

- ¿A si? ¿Por qué lo dice Granger?

- Veo una gran verga que necesita liberarse de la prisión de ese bóxer, y que estoy segura necesita atención, creo profesor que mi húmedo coño podría brindársela

- La vista que me brinda en efecto me permite ver que está bastante mojada, lo que me hace suponer que también requiere de atenciones

- En efecto profesor, mi coño necesita ser tocado… ahora

- ¿Solo tocado?

- Penetrado también… seria usted tan amable de hacerlo

- Claro Granger, será un placer pero antes, quiero ver como lo hace usted misma. Masturbate Hermione… ahora

- Si profesor

Siguiendo las órdenes, su mano se dirigió directamente a ese punto bastante inflamado que reclamaba contacto. Estaba tan sensible que el primer roce casi la hace acabar. Lentamente decidió disfrutar del momento, su dedo índice empapado de sus fluidos, giraba en torno a su clítoris; movimientos circulares tortuosos y gratificantes que su otra mano sin estar en esa zona incrementaba el placer, al estrujar sus senos y pellizcar los botones endurecidos. Lo veía mientras lo hacia y grito de placer al ver como él la imitaba. Severus de rodillas se posiciono entre sus piernas y tomo al nada pequeño sev en toda su gloria entre su mano, para regalarle a su novia su propia masturbación. Ambos gemían, ambos tenían la respiración acelerada, ambos solo tenían ojos para el otro y ambos llegaron al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro; Hermione en su mano el sobre el cuerpo de su mujer.

- Eso fue divino Sev

- ¿Saciada?

- Ni por asomo, quiero más, solo dejame limpiarme y…

- No

- ¿Ah?

- Pediste ser sometida amor lo olvidas, lo de antes solo fue una leve introducción. A partir de ahora harás lo que te diga, exactamente como lo pida, entendido

- Eh si, creo

- Nada de dudar Hermione, no quiero tener que repetir mis órdenes ¿querías jugar? Bien, mis reglas y nada más, no acepto negativas, ni reproches, yo hablo, tu obedeces; fui claro ahora

- Si Sev

- Perfecto. Entonces para empezar quiero que con tus dedos recojas todo mi semen, lo lleves a tu boca, lo saborees y lo tragues, ahora –ella fascinada por ese tono de voz tan autoritario que tanto la encendía lo hizo de inmediato- buena chica… lento, disfrutalo

- Así Sev ¿te gusta?

- Si, dime cariño te excita eso

- Mucho, sabes muy bien, me encanta cuando te derramas en mi boca –más en sus labios-… saber que fui yo… -su lengua chupando sus dedos- la que… -tragando- provoco que esto caliente saliera… siii

- Tu clítoris esta inflamado otra vez, hinchado

- Necesita tu lengua

- ¿La quieres?

- Si

- Suplica amor… vamos señora Snape diga que quiere

- Tu boca en mi coño, tu lengua recorriéndolo todo, penetrándome, succionándome –instintivamente llevo su mano allí buscando fricción-

- No, no te toques, no tienes permiso para auto complacerte

- Por favor Severus lo necesito, hazlo tu

- ¿Desesperada cariño?

- Si… vamos profesor complazca a su mejor alumna

- El tiempo no lo dictas tú sino yo… veo como te palpita, observo como te contraes buscando algo de alivio. Tus lindas manos a los dados amor, extiendo los brazos y solo puedes agarrarte a las sabanas, hazlo

- Ahhhh por favor –a pesar de la queja lo hizo-

- Me gusta como te remueves inquieta, como te arqueas ofreciéndome todo tu cuerpo. Tus pezones estas duros, seguro mi boca puede darle alivio al dolor que sientes allí; seguro mi lengua jugando en círculos y la succión como si me amamantaras calmaría el deseo ¿Por qué eso es lo que quieres cierto, todo duro?

- Si oh si, chupalos fuerte amor ven y hazlo

- Estas a punto a acabar y ni siquiera te estoy tocando… me fascina, otro día será completamente así, ahora prefiero hacerlo físicamente

- Por favor Sev, por favor

- Te ves linda pidiendo, serenate amor te lo voy a dar –por fin Hermione pudo sentir esa lengua que amaba en sus senos y las grandes manos calientes recorriéndola toda

- Si Sev mamalos duro por favor, ahhhh

A partir de allí la lengua de Severus recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo sin rastro de delicadeza y como lo prometió sin piedad. Ella quería tocarlo y corresponderle pero el, le recordó que sus manos debían permanecer aferrando las sabanas y ella lo más quieta posible dejándose hacer. Era una tortura cuando el bajaba a su vientre besaba muy cerca de su centro y luego volvía a subir y se alejaba; acariciaba sus piernas desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos pero nunca más allá. Cuando el nivel de frustración de ella era más que patente, Severus decidió recompensarla por haber permanecido tan dócil por tanto tiempo.

- Buena chica amor, te has portado muy bien. Ahora Hermione, yo estoy tan duro que necesito que mi hermosa mujer utilice su deliciosa boca y me joda con ella –se tendió en la cama boca arriba tomando su mano para guiarla- . Ponte encima invertida, tu boca en mí, mi boca en ti.

Eso era lo que ella tanto quería y como un rayo se lanzó a él para dar y recibir. Un tanto desesperada al principio, más calmada después siguiendo sus indicaciones. Toda la ansiedad por tenerlo, todo lo que el jugo haciéndola esperar, fue recompensada con el maravilloso trabajo de su novio en ella, que en apenas dos minutos le dio su segundo orgasmo del día. El a pesar de ello no se detuvo, siguió y siguió hasta que ella suplicante pidió quitarse y que de una vez la tomara.

- Por favor Sev ya no puedo más, ya no aguanto más, penetrame por piedad… cogeme de una vez

- Está bien cariño, recuestate

- Si, si, ya, entra ya… ahhhhhhhhhhh

- ¿Así amor, así de duro?

- Si duro… más rápido… más fuerte

Ella totalmente abrazada a su espalda, con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas con sus pies empujando sus glúteos para tenerlo más adentro, se balanceaba con el llevando el ritmo rápido que ella misma impuso, hasta que ambos se rindieron al placer de tenerse en cuerpo y alma. Esa no fue la única vez del día, después de un corto descanso repitieron dos veces más hasta caer rendidos en un sueño reparador antes de partir a la fiesta.

A las ocho en punto Harry, Anne, Severus y Hermione llegaron a la nueva Madriguera para la cena de Navidad donde el clan Weasley al completo los esperaba además de una sorpresita para dos de los invitados. Allí también se encontraba algunos familiares y amigos de Severus y Remus, que ellos vieron luego de los saludos correspondientes.

- Severus querido te tenemos una sorpresa… voltea y mira quienes están aquí

- Oh por Merlín, ustedes aquí

- Severus querido tu hermosa prometida quiso darte la sorpresa de reunir a la familia, esta niña es maravillosa, ya entiendo porque te enamoraste de ella, pero no te quedes allí parado ven a darnos un abrazo

- Astoria ya sabes que no soy de eso

- No seas amargado o hare que Hermione te regañe –todas estaban expectantes a su reacción-

- Sev amor lo siento pensé que te gustaría –ella se lo dijo en un murmullo pero su rostro denotaba la ansiedad-

- No cariño está bien solo estoy sorprendido tal como querías, pero es una buena sorpresa, solo que esto jamás lo hubiese imaginado

- Yo quiero ser parte de tu familia y ellos lo son y te quieren, lo se

- Ya tú eres mi familia y la verdad es que ellos siempre han estado allí para mí y que estén aquí es maravilloso –todos miraban el pequeño intercambio que se producía en voz queda-

- ¡Severus Snape! Te advierto que si estas regañando a la pobre chica porque nos contactó se me va a olvidar que es navidad y te torturare

- Deja el melodrama Giuliana y ven a saludarme

- Ah no murciélago el que llego fuiste tú, trae tu trasero aquí

- Ven amor… esta es mi prima Giuliana tan dulce como acabas de oír

- Hola Hermione es un placer conocerte al fin

- Hola me alegro que hayan podido venir

- Oh querida no nos lo hubiésemos perdido por nada –sin previo aviso la abrazo como si fuera una vieja amiga-

- Si, si, suéltala que la asfixias; ven cariño estas son Mirna, Yazmin, y Ella, también primas –igual que la anterior todas le dieron un abrazo-

- Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia querida

- Ellos son Astoria y su esposo Caspian, mi primo

- Hola querida, todos estamos muy emocionados por conocer a la mujer que domo a este caramelo de cianuro y lo convirtió en caramelo de miel, y claro también por las primeras navidades que podemos pasar juntos

- ¿Nunca han estado con él en estas fechas?

- Hermione amor era un espía doble recuerdas, no podía arriesgarme a que mi familia quedara en medio, apenas pude mantener contacto en muchos años, ellos representaban una debilidad que muchos no hubiesen dudado en usar en mi contra

- Eso es… muy triste, me alegro tanto que estén aquí y a partir de ahora ya no más alejamiento

- No cariño ya no mas

- Ven esta mujer es un encanto, ahora si podemos ser una familia feliz, ven acá amargado y dale un besito a tu prima favorita –ella se le lanzo de forma tan cariñosa que el resto de los presentes estaban asombrados-

- Ya Ella calmate

- Tú no eres su prima favorita soy yo

- Quisieras tu Yazmin, para nada soy yo

- Mirna basta, todas son mis primas favoritas no empiecen ¿acaso tienen cinco años? Compórtense

- Oh Snape tus primas son un encanto, nos han contado tanta anécdotas

- Ah si, como cuales George

- Nada en particular, tú sabes correrías juveniles

- No les hagan caso de nada que digan

- Hay por favor son todas cosas inocentes, relajate, y a ver dónde está mi lobo favorito que se supone me traería una bebida

- Aquí Ella, como lo pediste

- Gracias Remus eres un amor –y tan bien le dio un sonoro beso que tenía a una pelirroja más que molesta-

- Porque mejor no pasamos todos a la mesa para comenzar y allí seguimos –afortunadamente Molly salvo la situación-

La verdad fue una cena muy agradable. La familia de Severus era muy cariñosa, juguetona y sobre todo habladora. Al principio Severus estaba algo nervioso, pues pensaba que ellas dirían ciertas cosas que podrían traer problemas a su relación, pero Hermione estaba tan encantada con todos como ellos con su prometida, y no paraban de alagarla y hacerla sentir más que recibida en la parte de la familia Prince, la única con la que Severus mantenía contacto, pues del lado de su padre jamás conoció a nadie, y no le importaba.

A pesar dela deliciosa comida, las risas y bromas Hermione noto que su amiga estaba bastante seria y lanzaba miradas asesinas a la prima Ella, que no se separaba de Remus y lo monopolizaba en las conversaciones; la entendía perfectamente, si otra mujer mostrara tanto interés por su prometido seguramente se le iría a la yugular. Cuando termino la comida y todos estaban en el salón para disfrutar de ponche y dulces la tomo del brazo para hablarle.

- Ginny podrías calmarte, si sigues así algo va explotar en la casa

- No me importaría que fuera la cabeza de Ella

- ¿estás celosa?

- Hermione por favor tú no eres ciega, ha estado encima de el desde que llego

- Y no has pensado que solo son amigos

- Si claro y yo soy rubia. Donde está mi lobito preferido –imitaba la voz de la chica- Remus cariño traeme una copa. Sabe que soy su novia y aun así no lo suelta

- Ya hablaste con Remus de esto

- En que tiempo si no lo deja en paz, miralos sentados juntos y no la defiendas porque ahora es tu prima política

- Sabes que jamás haría eso, lo siento mucho amiga que este aquí es mi culpa

- No tienes que disculparte de nada, tú solo querías reunir a la familia de Severus y el detalle ha sido muy lindo, tú no tienes la culpa que ella sea así… ¡ah no eso sí que no lo voy a permitir, con Teddy no, con mi bebe no! –y como una ráfaga salió a donde estaba la pareja-

- Demonios se le activaron los instintos maternales Weasley

- Hola cielo, creo que el campeo tiene hambre, esta irritado

- Si me parece, dámelo Ella también debe estar alterado porque no te conoce ¿o sí? –y prácticamente se lo arranco de los brazos-

- No nunca lo había visto –tanto ella como Remus estaban asombrados por las maneras de la chica-

- Bien, lo voy a revisar y darle la comida, el resto de la noche se queda conmigo –y sin más se fue-

- Oye Remus me parece que a tu novia no le caigo bien, o ella es así de antipática siempre

- Para nada es muy dulce, no entiendo que le pasa, quizás sea por el niño, está muy pegada con él y al verlo llorar quizás… no se

- Puede ser, apenas lo cargue apareció aquí y me lo quito y eso de se queda conmigo, sonó a advertencia para que no me le vuelva a acercar

- Es algo sobreprotectora, nada mas

- Algo extraño si partimos de que no es su madre. Creo que tienes un problema, se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden Remus, tú eres su padre y si no tienes problemas con que el niño este cerca de mí, ella no tiene nada que objetar, no debiste permitir que se lo llevara

- No es su madre pero te recuerdo que es mi novia, lo que significa que agradezco enormemente que lo quiera y proteja de esa manera, ya que lo que tenemos no es una simple aventura

- ¿Me estás diciendo que esperas que ella sea su madre ahora?

- Porque no, la amo, sé que ella es muy joven pero no es un impedimento. Me ama a mí y a mi hijo, y eso último es primordial para mi

- Yo también amaría a tu hijo y lo sabes

- Oh no, no hagas eso, lo de nosotros fue hace años, muchos y fue una aventura. Ella, siempre fui claro contigo, nos divertimos, la pasamos bien pero no había amor, ni entonces ni ahora

- No te estoy reprochando nada, pero no puedo negar que pensé que lo de ustedes era algo pasajero y al verte hoy… no me puedes culpar Remus por sentir algo por ti

- Eres una buena amiga y es lo único que te puedo dar, amistad, si no puedes manejarlo será mejor que no alejemos de nuevo

- Entiendo y lamento si te hice sentir incómodo, me conformo con eso de la amistad, supongo que es verdad después de todo ese famoso cliché

- ¿Cuál?

- El primero nunca se olvida –y sin esperar respuesta se paró y se alejó-

Remus estaba en shock por las palabras de su amiga. Nunca espero nada de eso tomando en cuenta que las dos o tres veces anteriores que se habían visto recientemente, ella nunca hizo alusión a su pasado común o a sentimientos presentes. Él se quedó allí procesando todo, con la determinación de mantener la distancia por el resto de la noche, agradeciendo que ninguna escena se haya montado con su novia. Para su desgracia, lo que ninguno de los dos involucrados en la conversación noto, es que una muy discreta Hermione escucho todo, y fue a buscar a su amiga.

- Ginny hola, puedo pasar

- Claro Herms, solo le estaba dando su biberón a Teddy, aquí en el cuarto es más tranquilo hacerlo

- Ya veo que terminaste. Porque no se lo das a tu mama un momento para que hablemos

- No quiero a esa arpía cerca del bebe

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero tenemos que hablar. Anda vamos a llevarlo abajo y hablamos en el jardín

Después de entregarle él bebe a su mama con la clara indicación que bajo ninguna circunstancia se lo entregara a la víbora, salieron a conversar.

- Ahora si Hermione que pasa

- Tenías razón acerca de Ella

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando te llevaste a Teddy, me quede escondida y escuche la conversación que tuvieron

- ¿Y?

- Ella se molestó porque le quitaste al niño y se lo reclamo a él diciendo que no eres su madre y no tenías derecho

- Estúpida, lo sabía. Y que mas

- Le dijo que todavía siente algo por él, que no lo ha olvidado

- Ves, ese pegamento no era de gratis, y esas palabras significan que algo tuvieron, que fueron novios

- Novios no, eso quedo claro en la conversación, pero si amantes ocasionales y para ella fue importante

- ¿Se lo dijo?

- Si amiga, le dijo que no lo olvida, porque fue el primero

Y ahí estaba esa espinita que Ginny que aún no se podía sacar, clavándose más por esas simples palabras. Sin importar lo que él le dijera o sus firmes creencias o convicciones, eso aún la atormentaba, porque parte del fantasma de Dora que la rondaba incluía eso. Para ella ya era malo la lucha contra el recuerdo de una mujer que fue extraordinaria y su amiga además, un recuerdo que contenía a la difunta esposa contando como su Remus fue el primer y único hombre en tocarla y como él le repitió una y otra vez que amaba la pureza con la que llego a él, pureza que Ginny perdió muchas lunas atrás con otro; y ahora también estaba esta que se regodeaba en que él fue quien la estreno y se lo sacaba en cara, quizás con la esperanza de que para él fuera algo a tomar en cuenta. No le respondió nada a Hermione, se tragó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y volvió a la casa para tomar al niño; esa personita la calmaba y lo amaba, si existía oportunidad de que saliera de su vida, quería aprovechar el tiempo que le quedara.

Remus la vio salir con Hermione y luego entrar con el rostro algo desencajado. Lo que sea que su amiga le conto debió ser serio, pues además la última lo vio con reprobación cuando paso detrás de ella rumbo a la cocina. No le dijo a Ella que pensaba que Ginny estaba con justa razón celosa, pues no lo dejaba tranquilo ni solo desde que lo vio; se guardó el pensamiento para no darle cancha, y trato de actuar lo más normal posible desde que su ex amante llego a la reunión, sin embargo ahora creía que lo mejor que debió hacer desde el comienzo fue dejarle a la chica las cosas en claro y no despegarse de su novia para evitar esto, que ahora sabia serian problemas. Muy resignado se paró y se fue en búsqueda de la mujer que amaba.

- Hola amor

- Hola Remus

- Ginny que pasa

- Nada

- Estas molesta –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación-

- No quiero arruinar la velada, así que por favor dejalo

- Para mí esta arruinada si no estás feliz, eso es lo que me importa

- Apenas has estado conmigo en toda la noche y muy contento, porque no vuelves con tu amiga y ya

- Lo sabía, Ginny Ella es solo una vieja conocida nada más, tú eres la única mujer que me importa –y como si la hubiese invocado la susodicha apareció-

- Ah hola Remus, estas aquí y veo que tu hijo ya está tranquilo otra vez, lo que significa que ya puedo jugar con él, ven aquí tesoro – y la muy tonta intento sacarlo de los brazos de Ginny-

- No lo toques

- Y a ti que te pasa, no es tu hijo es de Remus y a él le parece muy bien que este con el niño, no tienes ningún derecho o autoridad, así que dámelo –y lo intento por segunda vez sin imaginar lo que causarían sus palabras-

- Basta Ella, dejale el niño a Ginny, ella tiene tanta autoridad como yo para decidir si lo puedes tomar o no, pensé que había sido claro hace un momento

- ¡Remus!

- Remus nada, ella mi mujer y si quiere tener al niño con ella toda la noche y que nadie más lo toque por mi perfecto, además te recuerdo que tu viniste como invitada para pasar la fiesta con tu primo y esta es la casa de Ginny donde te han acogido muy amablemente, en vez de estar aquí armando este espectáculo deberías estar afuera con el resto

- Yo pensé que era tu amiga, solo quería jugar con el niño

- Yo también pensé que eras mi amiga y respecto a mi hijo ya hable, mi mujer tiene todo el derecho a tomar decisiones y punto –Ginny que estaba callada decidió que se la jugaría dejando un par de puntos en claro-

- Remus amor, por favor lleva al niño afuera un minuto y quedate con él, ahora salgo

- Ginny

- No Remus, Ella y yo tenemos que hablar, por favor –le dio al niño y espero a que este saliera para comenzar-. Bien ahora estamos solas, que es lo que pretendes con Remus

- Es mi amigo

- No soy estúpida, te le has insinuado toda la noche, no soy la única que lo ha notado. Él es mi novio y lo que haces es bastante vulgar y grosero partiendo de que estas en mi casa, con mi familia y que mi mejor amiga fue quien te invito, en un noble gesto de reunir a Severus con su familia que por desgracia te incluye; así que ya que tomaste el riesgo de arruinar la noche al menos ten la valentía de hablar con la verdad

- Eres bastante directa y no, no eres estúpida. Mira Ginny, yo no vine con la intensión de que esto sucediera la verdad, no tengo nada en tu contra, al revés me he solidarizado bastante con lo que les paso a causa de tu hermano, pero no pude evitar esto al tenerlo tan cerca. Hace años Remus y yo fuimos amantes y para mi desgracia no le he podido olvidar por completo… parece que no te sorprende lo que acabo de decirte

- No, ya sabía que te acostaste con él, pero como dices fue hace mucho y que tengas aun algún sentimiento no justifica tu comportamiento. ¿Crees que recordándole que fue el primero el pensara en volver contigo?

- Tu como sabes eso

- Lo sé y punto, contesta

- No, no creo que eso lo haga cambiar de parecer, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Remus es un hombre bastante corrido pero en el fondo algo tradicional. No pienso que se hubiese establecido con ninguna de sus aventuras a menos que todo cambiara mientras estas se desarrollaban, siempre y cuando se cumpliera una condición, de ahí mi actitud

- ¿Cuál?

- Que esa mujer no hubiese compartido cama con nadie antes de el

- Remus no es un machista

- No, pero eso no lo estoy inventando, son palabras salidas de su boca. Quieres entender porque

- Adelante habla

- Porque siendo tan corrido, dijo que no soportaría la idea de todo lo que ella hubiese hecho con otros, eso no podría salir de su cabeza, siempre le molestaría y al final sería un obstáculo insalvable. Tu conociste a Dora lo sé, ¿sabes Ginny que ella cumplía ese requisito y que el antes de comprometerse con ella lo primero que quiso saber fue si su novia era virgen?; solo después de saberlo se tomó en serio lo de ellos y contemplo el matrimonio. Yo cumplí con ese requisito y no he estado con otro hombre, así que solo le hice saber que conmigo eso que tanto le importa está asegurado

- Eres toda una arpía

- Si todo lo que tú hermanito Ronald me ha contado es verdad, tu hace tiempo que no tienes ese punto a tu favor; no vez que al final te estoy haciendo un favor, para que perder tu tiempo en una relación que no tiene futuro, reconozco que él es un excelente amante y después de probarlo es difícil dejarlo, pero no vale el dolor del final alargar una situación así. Además está su hijo, crees que el permitirá que cualquier mujer reemplace a la madre del niño, no, nunca lo hará, ella tiene que ser igual o superior a Dora, y tu Ginny no lo eres

- Retiro lo dicho, no eres una arpía, eres una total perra. ¿Tú no escuchaste como Remus me dio mi puesto ante ti, como me prefirió y como me confía su hijo sin duda alguna? Tu estas mal y si piensas que con esas palabras me vas a asustar estás muy equivocada, tu querida no tienes chance. Ahora explicame de donde conoces a mi hermano

- Si tu querido amor en el cual confías tanto no te lo ha dicho, no seré yo quien lo haga, preguntale a él. En cuanto a lo de mi oportunidad, la equivocada eres tú, claro que la tengo yo aún puedo tener a Remus, lo que vivimos fue muy intenso y sé que no lo ha olvidado, ya te lo dije tengo una ventaja sobre ti, lo que deberías hacer…

- Basta Ella, silenciate de una vez, que carajo crees que estás haciendo

- Severus yo solo conversaba

- Conversar, estas armando un numerito de mujer celosa que no te queda. Tú y Remus nunca han tenido nada serio a diferencia de ellos dos, más te vale que las ridiculeces que hayan salido de tu boca no sean demasiadas o yo mismo te daré una lección; mi mujer y los Weasley te han acogido en esta casa como deferencia a mí, y tú me haces pasar esta vergüenza dejando tu dignidad por el piso

- No me hables así, yo solo le he dicho la verdad

- No, tú solo te estás comportando como una niña malcriada que quiere recuperar un juguete; ya me conto Yazmin que Adrián te dejo y que cree que por eso estas así

- No le metas en esto

- Si lo hago porque de no ser así, estoy convencido que nada de esto estaría pasando. Tú y yo nos vamos ahora mismo y vamos a conversar más profundamente. Ahora disculpate con Ginny

- Yo no…

- No me hagas repetirlo Ella, disculpate ahora –empleo ese tono bajo siseante que a todos aterrorizaba-

- Lo lamento Ginny, he sido una descortés y me he excedido en mi comportamiento –la mirada de su primito y la amenaza implícita no dejaba lugar a negativas-

- Con que te mantengas alejada de Remus me doy por servida perra

- No te preocupes Ginny, que yo me encargo que mi querida primita entre en razón y no moleste mas

- Gracias Severus, ahora por favor solo sacala de aquí, no quiero espectáculos en mi casa y menos hoy

- Sin problemas, por favor avisale a Hermione y dile que volveré en cuanto pueda. ¿crees que se pueda quedar aquí?, no se cuanto me voy a tardar

- No hay problema yo le aviso, y sabes que es como una hija para mamá

- Severus encontraste a Ella, todo bien

- Si Yazmin la encontré, pero no está todo bien, nos vamos para arreglar ciertos inconvenientes, despídeme del resto muy discretamente por favor, diles que se sintió mal y la estoy acompañando

- Mierda Ella, que hiciste, que coño tienes en la cabeza

- No me regañes tú también que no soy una niña

- Te callas y te vas con Severus que yo los alcanzo en la casa cuando me despida del resto y los excuse. Regaño, ya verás cuando estemos en la casa –sin decir otra palabra salió de la cocina seguida de Ginny. Severus y Ella salieron por la puertas de atrás, el primero echando chispas, la segunda algo asustada-

- Bueno señores ha sido un gusto conocerlos, pero me tengo que marchar y disculpar a Ella que se sintió mal y ya se fue

- ¿Que paso Yazmin?

- Nada importante Giuliana, dolor de cabeza, Severus la llevo y yo me voy para encargarme –todos los Prince captaron que no era nada de eso, si no problemas-, gracias por su hospitalidad y a ti Hermione por invitarnos, espero que no se pierda el contacto

- Yo también lo espero, que nada ocurra y nos obligue a permanecer en la distancia –lo digo con doble sentido y una mirada que hizo que los Prince comenzaran a maldecir internamente a Ella por lo que sea que hizo-

- Si claro, bien chicas nos vemos al rato, adiós

Nadie hizo comentarios acerca de los que partieron y continuaron la velada; Ginny se sentó con Remus quien le entrego al bebe pero no hablaban, las primas de Severus se reunieron para elucubrar que pasaba, Hermione conversaba con Harry y Anne que igual que resto no se enteraron de nada, los varones Weasley junto con el primo de Snape tomaban y se reían sin preocupaciones, y solo Molly miraba en la distancia la mala cara de su hija y la de circunstancia de su novio.

Una hora más tarde, daban por finalizada la noche sin cambios sustanciales. Ginny y Hermione se veían sin hablar, Remus no lograba avances con su chica más que un escueto más tarde, el niño dormido estaba en una habitación, los gemelos y Percy se quedaban esa noche y ya partían a dormir tras las despedidas, Bill con Fleur se iban ya que la chica a punto de tener a su hija ya no podía. Los Prince congregados en el jardín a punto de marchar y Severus sin volver. Esto último tenía inquieta a Hermione, que no sabía lo ocurrido en la cocina, por lo que pensó en marchar con ellos a buscarlo; dos de las chicas hablaban a parte en casi susurros y no se percataron de que ella se aproximaba y las oía.

- Astoria, que crees que paso con Ella

- Ni idea Mirna, pero algo grave para que Severus se haya marchado con ella y aun no vuelva teniendo a su mujer aquí

- Te recuerdo que Yazmin se fue tras él, quizás estén tú sabes, ocupándose de sus asuntos

- No lo creo, la mirada de ella era de advertencia, y Remus y Ginny estaban incomodos a más no poder, además con Hermione presente, dudo que él se dedicara a eso justo ahora

- Quizás pero Yazmin es muy persuasiva, estaba fastidiada porque ellos se fueron de viaje, y supongo que está intentando tener tiempo con él, a solas

- Lo mato si está haciendo eso, es imperdonable que deje a Hermione botada para actualizarse con ella. Tú y yo vamos a tener una reunión muy seria con todos cuando lleguemos, esto no puede continuar, Hermione es familia ahora, y sea lo que sea que hizo Ella seguro tiene que ver con Remus, poco le falto para asaltarlo delante de todos a pesar de las advertencias que le dimos

- Que tienen esas dos en la cabeza que no piensan las consecuencias de sus actos

- No lo sé, pero esto lo solucionamos esta noche sin falta. Mejor nos vamos que estamos perdiendo tiempo

- Oye Astoria, tú crees que Hermione sepa algo de las aventuras pasadas de Severus y pueda sospechar porque no ha vuelto

- Espero que no, o todos vamos a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, camina a buscar a mi marido que si no se queda hasta año nuevo hablando

Hermione estaba en shock, se negaba a creer que lo que oyó significara que en esos momentos su flamante prometido estuviera enredado en la cama con otra. Pero las palabras de las primas no daban otra alternativa; al final parecía una pésima idea lo que hizo, una que tanto ella como Ginny sufrían ahora. Cuando Severus llegara iba a tener que tener muy buenos argumentos o el compromiso finalizaba inmediatamente. Tan sigilosa como llego, entro en la casa y se dirigió a la habitación asignada a poner en orden sus ideas, además no quería que nadie la viera llorar y ahora no podía evitar hacerlo. Eso de escuchar conversaciones a escondidas definitivamente era peligroso.

- Severus ya que terminamos con Ella tú y yo tenemos algo que tratar

- No es buen momento, Hermione me espera

- Por favor te ha tenido para ella todos estos días, ¿no me puedes regalar unas dos horas a mí?, tenemos la excusa perfecta con el papelón de tu prima, es normal que te quedes para resolver todo bien

- Yazmin por favor, las cosas han cambiado con el viaje, ¿te vas a poner como Ella a enredar?, todos los términos de nuestros negocios son claros

- Lo sé y no estoy montando un drama, pero me lo debes, he estado ahí cuando me los ha pedido y necesitado, ahora concedeme estas horas donde dejas a Hermione afuera, por favor

- Si intentas que me sienta culpable no lo vas a conseguir

- No culpabilidad Severus, cariño hacia mí, yo te necesito ahora, no me lo niegues –se acercó a él pasándole los brazos por el cuello para acercarlo a ella-

- No debería –el dudaba en aceptar la propuesta- pero es cierto que nunca me has dicho que no, de acuerdo, dos horas y me voy

- Gracias, ya verás que no te vas a arrepentir, te voy a recompensar muy bien


	36. 36 Elevado a la Enesima Potencia

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia. Personajes de Rowling**

**Gracias mil por sus bellos Reviews, en este capitulo complazco una peticion que me hicieron.**

**Gracias a los invitados que dejaron su comentario diciendo que aman mi fics. Cariño yo los amo a todos ustedes por seguir ahi y no abandonarme.**

**Espero que no quieran matar a Sev, aunque si quieren una tortura ya saben, solo pidan.**

**Disfruten...**

**XXXVI. ELEVADO A LA ENÉSIMA POTENCIA**

- Ginny cariño ¿ya es mas tarde para ti?

- Si, esperame por favor en mi habitación

- A tus padres eso no les gustara

- Remus Lupin has el favor de ir en este instante y no me cabrees más de lo que estoy

Maldita Ella y sus jueguitos, ahora sí que estaba en un muy buen lio. Su furiosa novia no se lo iba a poner nada fácil y la explicación no era nada grata. Con resignación subía las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de Molly, que le sonrió en solidaridad. Sí, la matriarca sabía que algo grave pasaba desde el minuto en que su hija echando chispas por los ojos, le entrego al niño y le advirtió que bajo ninguna circunstancia se apartara de él y mucho menos dejara que las primas de Severus lo agarraran, aunque era obvio cuál de ellas era la causante de que Remus estuviera a punto de ser decapitado. Ginny le dio una mirada a su madre cómplice y ambas se marcharon a la cocina.

- A ver Ginny ¿qué fue lo que hizo Ella?, claro a parte de lo obvio

- ¡Se le insinuó de frente mamá, le dijo que quería que me dejara y volviera con ella!

- ¿Volver?, entonces ella y Remus tuvieron algo

- Si, hace años, pero la muy perra lo quiere recuperar ahora que su novio la dejo, a menos eso dijo Severus antes de llevársela

- Asumo que discutieron y de allí la retirada

- Si, no solo hablo con él, cuando la enfrente no tuvo reparo en decírmelo y restregarme sus supuestas ventajas sobre mi

- ¿Qué ventajas?

- Supuestamente Remus fue el primero… ya sabes, sexualmente y ella dijo que eso era importante para él, que incluso antes de querer casarse con Dora averiguo si ella era virgen

- Esa mujer es definitivamente una perra, y por tú cara asumo que le creíste todo

- Él siempre ha dicho que eso no le importa pero, hasta Dora lo comento una vez, mamá realmente amo a Remus y siento que me rompo por dentro solo de pensar que algo así nos separe –su madre la abrazo y consoló mientras la chica lloraba- no lo quiero perder

- Hay cariño, primero que nada olvida lo que esa mujer te dijo porque son patrañas, yo conozco a Remus desde jóvenes y eso no es exactamente cierto, todos los hombres en algún momento antes de madurar, le dan importancia a eso de ser los únicos, el también, pero te apuesto lo que quieras que ya no. Piensa esto tesoro, el no solo sabe que estuviste con otro hombre, sino que además, ese hombre es su amigo y todo desde antes de estar juntos; y además también lo saben todo su círculo de amistades, si a él eso le importara tanto ahora, jamás se hubiese acercado a ti para tener una relación seria. Lo que tienes que hacer es subir y hablar con él. Ahora dejame preguntarte algo ¿el en toda la noche te irrespeto con esa mujer, paso algo entre ellos?

- No mami, lo contario el la interrumpió para defenderme cuando ella me saco en cara que no dejaba que el niño estuviera cerca de ella; le dijo que yo tengo autoridad para tomar decisiones respecto a Teddy y el confiaba en mi cien por ciento

- Que mejor prueba que esa. Tú solo ve y arreglen sus cosas, eso sí, torturalo un poquito para que la próxima vez no dude en alejar a las arpías de el

- ¿Próxima vez?

- Cariño siempre habrá alguna, solo marca bien tu territorio y enseñale a él las consecuencias de sus actos como advertencia, confía en mí, porque crees que tu padre se aleja de las resbalosas apenas las ve, ya tuvo su lección y nunca la olvido

- Gracias mami, no sé que haría sin ti –después de darle un beso a su madre subió rauda a enfrentar a su novio y aleccionarlo si es que la relación seguía-

Mientras Remus esperaba a su novia, Hermione tendida en una cama lloraba esperando que Severus volviera de un momento a otro, para ella el tiempo transcurría en extremo lento. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente, escenas de él y Ella en esos instantes entre sabanas, besos apasionados, cuerpos sudorosos, gemidos, orgasmos, pasión y lujuria. Un parte de su cerebro le recordaba que él siempre estuvo a su lado en los peores momentos, que nunca se alejó, que le entrego su amor y que logro lo que ninguna antes, que el la amara y quisiera pasar el resto de su vida en su compañía. Pero otra parte muy amargada, cínica y fastidiosa abrazaba la herida al recalcarle las veces que salía sin ella tardando horas y sin dar realmente una explicación más allá de tramites o reuniones. Hasta este día ella jamás dudo que esos asuntos fueran diferentes a lo que él decía, no tenía acaso como prueba la sorpresa de Paris, donde para realizarla pidió un traslador, o más reciente y de mayores connotaciones, sus vacaciones de las cuales regreso solo unos días atrás y donde por fin, se unieron en cuerpo y alma, donde todos sus deseos se consumaron e hicieron el amor. Se negaba a que después de eso él estuviera revolcándose con otra; quizás podría aceptar que antes del viaje algo ocurriera con otra mujer a pesar de que él lo negaba, pero ahora definitivamente no; él era el hombre que amaba y no quería que su relación terminara, pero si descubriera un infidelidad por su parte que haría, ¿lo dejaría pasar aceptando que todos somos humanos y nos podemos equivocar o el daría una gran patada en el culo y seguiría sin él? Decisiones difíciles y su tardanza no ayudaba a aclarar que haría.

- Hola Remus

- Ginny amor yo…

- Primero hablo yo –ni lo dejo continuar ni permitió que la abrazara- ya sé que tú y Ella estuvieron involucrados hace años, también sé que ella te quiere de vuelta. Ahora bien, en estos momentos lo que necesito Remus Lupin es que contestes mis preguntas de forma clara y precisa, crees que podrás

- Si claro, pregunta

- Bien, primero que nada, es cierto que fuiste el primero con quien se acostó

- Si pero eso…

- Claras y concisas Remus nada más, ya después tendrás tiempo de hablar. Segundo después de estos años, han vueltos a tener relaciones

- Nunca desde que lo dejamos

- Quien lo dejo y porque

- Yo, lo hice porque si es cierto que la pasábamos bien, no significaba nada más que cariño y aprecio, éramos dos amigos que se divertían sin compromisos, en determinado momento empecé a notar que ella buscaba algo más serio y me aparte, deje las cosas en claro y pasamos años sin vernos o hablarnos

- Ella dijo que para ti era importante eso de ser el primero, que tú se lo dijiste y tenía ventaja sobre mí, no sé como pero sabe o por lo menos lo cree, que yo mantuve relaciones antes de ti y por eso al final tú nunca considerarías una relación seria conmigo

- Oh no, eso de nuevo no, Ginny ese tema lo hemos aclarado por activa y pasiva

- Pero antes ninguna de tus amantes me lo saco en cara y además hay algo que nunca te he dicho,… tu esposa menciono lo mismo en una oportunidad, lo feliz que estabas por su pureza, ahora contestame

- De verdad espero que esta vez me entiendas y me creas –cansado se sentó en la cama-. Es cierto que cuando era joven el hecho de ser el primero me atraía, era un joven lobo que no pensaba en oportunidades de tener una familia debido a mi maldición…

- Eso no es una maldición

- En ese entonces lo creía así Ginny, ahora lo veo como una condición, algo que me hace diferente pero no malo si lo controlo, en fin, con ese pensamiento pensar en una novia virgen que me esperara en el altar era algo fuera de mi alcance, así que el tener a una mujer inexperta a quien pudiera moldear y enseñar, era la forma de tener algo para mí que nadie me quitaría. Como te dije una vez, aprendí rápido en el sexo y me encanta transmitir mis conocimientos. Después como todos madure y me di cuenta que eso era estúpido, egoísta y además insano hasta cierto punto. Mis perspectivas cambiaron y desde hace años no pienso así

- ¿Por qué egoísta e insano?

- Porque solo quería quitarles a otros hombres eso, la satisfacción de ser el primero como si fuera realmente lo más importante, y solo porque según yo, jamás me casaría. Ellos al final se quedarían con la chica, pero ese momento importante para una mujer era mío, era como una pequeña victoria sobre la derrota de que conmigo no llegarían a ningún lado. Insano porque me obsesione con eso durante un tiempo y no vi cosas más importantes, como el amor y la verdadera entrega, como que ser el último era realmente el triunfo

- ¿Pero lo que dijo Dora? No lo entiendo, ya eras adulto, ¿cuándo cambiaron tus pensamientos?

- Antes de ella. Si es cierto que le dije que me encantaba eso de que llegara intacta a mí, pero no por lo que piensas, lo dije porque jamás creí que después de todas las mujeres a quienes les quite la virginidad, yo tuviera la suerte de hacerlo con mi esposa, lo justo por karma hubiese sido que ella fuera más que experimentada, con una larga lista de amantes, eso representaría justicia divina por mis acciones en el pasado. ¿Entiendes ahora?

- Creo. Tú nunca le dijiste ese motivo cierto

- No, ella tenía una cierta parte extremadamente romántica y soñadora, una donde el hombre que la tuviera valorara el que ella jamás se entregara a otro, como si haber rechazado proposiciones, le hubiese representado un gran sacrificio y aceptar la máxima expresión de su amor, la deje con esa fantasía, después de todo no hacía daño, … hasta ahora

- Es lindo eso que hiciste de no reventarle la fantasía, pero me parece que tú no estás de acuerdo con eso de la entrega y la máxima expresión de amor, así que, porque no decirle la verdad

- Tienes razón, eso de la entrega solo por amor no me cuadra. Durante años fui un amante un tanto cínico aunque no un desgraciado. Que ella esperara por mí no significaba estrictamente eso. Quizás solo fui el hombre que más le gusto, el más seductor, persistente, hábil, quizás el más capaz de excitarla, de incitarla, quizás antes realmente nunca tuvo una oportunidad para hacerlo por lo restrictivo de sus padres. Miles de factores se pudieron unir para esa conclusión, quizás era tan romántica que en su mente la posibilidad de solo hacerlo sin pensar en el futuro era descartada automáticamente y se reprimía ella misma; lo hicimos antes de casarnos para que sepas y no me pareció necesario aclararle eso, como dije le permití tener su fantasía

- ¿Al final simplemente fuiste afortunado y ya?

- Si y no. Afortunado de que la vida no me pasara factura por mis escarceos y darle a ella su fantasía si; simplemente por ser el primero no… la fortuna real fue que me amara a pesar de todo y poder ser especial para ella

- Tú eres especial y lo sabes. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella en vez de una dulce virgen fuera una diabla? ¿te hubieses casado igual?

- Si por supuesto, ya te lo dije solo hubiese representado para mi justicia divina, algo irónico pero no importante

- ¿Piensas que ahora te pasan factura conmigo?

- Claro que no –suspiro largamente-, ven aquí por favor, esta lejanía me está matando –extendió su mano y Ginny la tomo sentándose en su regazo-, tu representas la oportunidad que me da la vida de volver a amar, en realidad es el pago por todo lo que me debe, mi vida no ha sido fácil lo sabes, entonces tú eres mi recompensa por mantenerme de pie tanto tiempo, eres un tesoro que se me otorgo, sino supiera verlo sería un miserable. Ginny por favor entiéndelo y deja esas inseguridades, te amo con todos tus defectos y virtudes, con todas tus experiencias, con todo lo que no sabes, te amo por todo

- Debes estar cansado de que persista en ese tema

- Si pero aunque no lo creas lo entiendo. Pasar de tener tu futuro planeado sin pensar en las variantes, a ver como todo cambia de un día a otro, no es fácil. Te paso lo que jamás imaginaste, amar a alguien diferente a Harry, tener un pasado y sentir que estas obligada a explicarlo. Aunque lo comprendo, por favor ya solo dejalo, ahora solo importa nuestro presente –le dio un dulce beso que para su fortuna ella no rechazo-

- Una última pregunta, Ella dijo que tu jamás dejarías que una mujer como yo, marcada, fuera una madre para tu hijo

- Ella está loca… ¿tú estabas ahí cuando le dije que tu tenías toda la autoridad sobre Teddy o fue mi imaginación?

- Que gracioso, era yo, por favor Rem respondeme

- Cuando te veo con él, como lo cuidas y lo mimas, y como se lo quitaste hoy defendiéndolo, a mi mente solo puede llegar la visión de nosotros tres como una familia; Dora siempre será su madre ese no se lo puedo vedar, ¿pero quien dice que no puede tener otra madre?. Tu actúas con el de esa manera, como tuyo y me encanta ¿crees que si no te considerara digna, dejaría que lo hicieras, que decidieras quien se le puede acercar y quien no? Nunca lo haría, porque jamás sometería a mi hijo a algún tipo de juego; Ginny si esto no fuera serio, el contacto que tendrías con Teddy sería muy escaso y solo por la amistad con tu familia y con Harry que es su padrino, sino seria nulo, y no tendrías voz ni voto en nada que lo implicara a él. ¿tu amas a mi hijo cierto?

- Tanto como a ti. Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Ella por tocarlo. Una cosa es que se meta contigo y otra que trate de utilizar al bebe para acercarse a ti, sobre mi cadáver

- Vez, esa es mi chica, tan protectora como una madre, algo que espero seas formalmente en un futuro

- Remus…

- Shuu… no hablemos de eso ahora, queda tiempo, falta que te gradúes y ya más adelante podremos retomar ese tema, mientras, espero que no te moleste ejercer como tal

- Adoro hacerlo, te amo

- Y yo a ti amor, con todo mi corazón

- Una última cosa, más te vale Remus Lupin que esa perra jamás en su vida te ponga las manos encima o te juro que te castro, me entendiste amor

- Claro cariño, no te preocupes por eso, yo le deje todo claro en la noche, no entiendo porque siguió insistiendo e hizo esa escena

- Aja, algo importante, se puede saber de qué conoce ella a Ronald, según sus palabras de él es que obtuvo información de mi –y ante esas palabras su novio palideció- ¿Qué sabes Remus, a que viene esa cara de circunstancia?

- Ginny por favor eso no me lo preguntes ahora, si lo conoce, pero los motivos no te los puedo decir

- ¡Como que no!

- Primero tengo que hablar con Severus, antes no

- ¿Severus?… Remus que carajo está pasando

- Ginny de verdad no puedo…. –unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió- adelante

- Hola ¿es mal momento?

- ¿Hermione que te paso? ¿Porque estas llorando? –Ginny se paró tomándola del brazo y adentrándola en la habitación-

- Eh… yo… nada solo… estoy preocupada, Severus se fue y no me dijo nada, solo lo supe por su prima

- Que mala amiga soy…él me dijo que hablara contigo, veras Herms, él se fue para llevarse a Ella antes de que yo la matara o algo similar

- Oh no, ¿que paso?

- A parte de meterse con Teddy, con Remus y decirme que ella era mejor para él y otras perlitas, nada mas

- Mierda Ginny lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, nunca debí invitarlas, pero parece que ustedes están bien

- Sí, aclaramos todo, solo falta la dulce reconciliación, ya sabes… -trato de ser graciosa sin resultados- hey en serio, ¿qué pasa?

- Yo, yo escuche a Astoria y Mirna hablando de… de Severus y Yazmin… juntos

- ¿QUE? Pero bueno y es que esas no saben que existen los hombres solteros, par de perras

- Un momento Ginny, Hermione explicame que oíste

- Estaban preocupadas y molestas por Ella y su actitud contigo, pensando que paso para que Sev se la llevara, y dijeron que Yazmin estaba molesta por el viaje, y seguro trataba de persuadirlo para se quedara con ella y por eso se fue detrás, y hablaron de … de sus aventuras y si yo sospecharía por la tardanza… y que no era correcto lo que hacían estando yo ahora… ya no sé que pensar, miren la hora que es y el no vuelve, me estoy volviendo loca

- Hermione calmate, Severus te ama, te adora, están comprometidos y estoy seguro que no se arriesgaría a cometer semejante estupidez, creo que solo malinterpretaste sus palabras

- No podemos estar seguros de eso Remus, si es como su prima, ella tiene razones para estar así… hombres idiotas ¿que tienen en el cerebro?, ya amiga no llores más, cuando llegue lo sometes a un interrogatorio y después lo torturas un rato

- Ginny no ayudas. A ver Hermione, vamos a que tomes algo y esperamos contigo

- No Remus, yo sé que conoces la dirección de Ella y los demás, y lo que quiero es que me la des

- Hermione es muy tarde no puedes ir ahora

- ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso, si no me ayudas igual saldré a buscarlo, así tenga que seguir en escoba a una lechuza para dar con el!

- Remus no está jugando, ella odia todo lo que vuele y si piensa hacerlo es que está desesperada

- Me parece una pésima idea, pero si insiste iré contigo, Ginny por favor quedate al pendiente del niño

- Ah no, ni lo sueñes, ya le digo a mi mama que lo haga ella, mi amiga necesita apoyo, y ni se te ocurra contradecirme que apenas y nos hemos reconciliado, todavía no estoy muy contenta con que no te hayas quitado a la zorra en toda la noche de encima, pudiste evitar todo esto, así que caminen y me esperan mientras le aviso a mama

Con un Remus resignado presagiando nada bueno, una más que nerviosa Hermione y una muy encabronada Ginny con ganas de descargar toda la frustración de la noche, partieron con rumbo a la casa Prince.

- Entonces querido, valió o no la pena el que te hayas quedado

- Supongo, aunque esto lo pudimos hacer después, no debí dejarme convencer… es tarde mejor me voy

- Que aburrido te has vuelto, el ser un hombre comprometido te ha sentado mal

- Gracias, te recuerdo que los demás llegaron hace rato y nos esperan, Astoria fue muy clara

- Y yo cuando le dije que no se entrometiera y nos dejara terminar nuestros negocios. Sabes hay otros negocios que podríamos retomar también

- Esas proposiciones no te quedan. Además voy a hablar con Hermione

- Ya ni un chiste contigo, y sobre que exactamente vas a hablar

- Todo, tú, yo, todo

- Me parece un error, hay cosas que ella no tiene que saber, solo la vas a lastimar

- Es mi prometida, pretendes que me case con ella con semejantes mentiras por delante

- Son omisiones no mentiras, y no veo que ganarías con eso, igual y terminas perdiéndola por idiota

- Es un riesgo que pienso correr, ella ha sido completamente sincera conmigo y yo en cambio, le he mentido a preguntas directas

- No me parece, además estas atentando contra la integridad y unión familiar, después de lo de Ella no deberías… -la conversación fue interrumpida por unas fuertes voces y unos cuantos gritos- que demonios está pasando ahora

- Hermione, eso está pasando, me tarde demasiado y seguro me vino a buscar, por eso no quería quedarme, y por eso es que lo voy a contar todo

- ¿Sabías que vendría?

- No, solo no me extraña… vez, su voz

- ¡No me mientas Astoria que las escuche hablando en el jardín, fueron muy claras sobre las aventuras de Severus y Yazmin! Dime dónde están, si Ella está aquí ellos también

- Serenate Hermione que lo que oíste no es lo que piensas

- Ah no, entonces mi amiga está loca igual que yo supongo y Ella es una santa

- Mira niña ahora estas en mi casa así que…

- Así que nada perra, te salvaste que Severus llego y te saco pero como vuelva a oír tu voz no respondo

- Tú no…

- Ella te callas que todo esto es culpa tuya, y la que va a darte una lección soy yo como interrumpas de nuevo

- ¡Astoria!

- Silencio todas… solo me interesa que me digan en que habitación están y nada más. Como pudieron hacerme esto, yo solo quería que Severus tuviera mayor contacto con su familia…yo… saben que no importa, yo misma los buscare

- No hace falta Hermione, aquí estamos

- Así que es verdad, estabas con ella

- Si pero no es lo que piensas amor

- ¿Ah no?, traes la ropa un poco desarreglada "amor"

- Severus como pudiste…

- No intervengas Ginny que esto entre ellos dos

- Remus pero

- Dejalo Ginny él tiene razón… a ver "amor", que hacías en una habitación con ella, y por favor no me veas la cara de estúpida diciéndome que era una biblioteca

- Quizás deberíamos dejarlos solos, vamos para…

- Nadie se mueve Astoria, hay mucho que explicar que nos involucra a todos así que… Hermione estaba en la habitación de Yazmin, pero solo hablando, no me estaba acostando con ella, no te engañe

- ¿y porque no te creo?

- Porque estas molesta y dolida… y por algo que no sé, si me explicas

- No soy yo la que tiene que dar explicaciones

- De acuerdo yo comienzo. Todos nosotros últimamente hemos tenido un negocio en común, asuntos familiares que hemos estado arreglando, para ser totalmente honesto, es más una ayuda que ellos me han brindado que otra cosa

- Ayuda con que, y aun no entiendo que pasa con ella

- Yazmin quería ponerme al tanto de las cosas y mostrame unas imágenes en su pensadero, por eso estábamos en la habitación

- Todo suena muy lógico y conveniente y aun así no te creo. Mirna dijo que ustedes tienen aventuras pasadas, y que tu Yazmin, estabas molesta por el viaje que hicimos, así que

- Mirna… tú y tus comentarios estúpidos que enredan todo. Hermione es verdad que estaba molesta pero no por lo que piensas, hay algo que Severus no te ha contado de mí, soy viuda, mi esposo murió en la guerra y mi primo me ha ayudado a superarlo, pero ha estado tan ocupado contigo que… ya sé que suena egoísta y tú eres su novia pero, Severus estuvo allí cuando lo mataron y yo en parte le he reprochado que no lo salvara. Sé que él no podía y en realidad ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad pero, el dolor a veces te hace ser incoherente y he reclamado su atención como una compensación, eso es todo

- Lo lamento no sabía eso, ni que eras casada, de todos modos, las aventuras…

- Eso lo explico yo… por favor vamos todos a sentarnos en la sala… -cuando estuvieron ubicados continuo-, ven a mi lado amor, por favor –Hermione estaba un poco menos alterada por la explicación anterior así que accedió- lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar y me disculpo de antemano, igual pensaba decírtelo solo que no así

- Habla de una vez

- Bien, Yazmin y yo pasamos un tiempo juntos en el pasado, hace años, de hecho fui yo quien le presente a su esposo, mi primo Aslan, ella igual que Astoria son primas políticas, al parecer en esta familia nadie ha olvidado eso –miro con mala cara al resto-, aunque no entiendo porque lo trajeron a colación, todos deberían saber que no sería capaz de engañar a Hermione así

- Lo siento Severus, es solo que con lo pegada que está contigo y después de lo de Ella pensé que quizás, está también perdería el norte

- Ya dejen de meterme a mi

- Te callas Ella, lo que hiciste esta noche fue excesivo por decir poco y te salvaste de que solo haya hablado contigo. ¿Hermione?

- Entonces ustedes fueron amantes… ¿han retomado esa relación en algún momento estando conmigo?

- No, pero…

- Severus no, tú y yo no tenemos nada

- Te dije que le iba a contar todo así que guarda silencio. No amor, nunca después de haber terminado aquello nos hemos acostado de nuevo, pero después que tú y yo comenzamos un día que vine a verla, nos besamos

Lo que siguió después fue el caos, todos de pie. Gritos de la familia por el asombro, Remus conteniendo a Ginny que quería echarle una maldición a Severus, Hermione en silencio con una mano en el pecho sin dejar que él la tocara, Severus intentando decirle algo, hasta que la prometida del pocionista reacciono, yéndosele encima, gritando y golpeando su pecho, haciendo que el resto callara.

- ¡Cómo pudiste, me mentiste, te pregunte varias veces si me habías engañado y me dijiste que no!

- Hermione por favor escuchame, no te engañe como piensas y no te lo dije para evitar que te sintieras mal, fue un error que nunca se repitió

- ¡Y pretendes que te crea, quien me asegura que no han estado revolcándose a mis espaldas!

- Hermione no, creele nunca paso nada más y todo fue mi culpa, fui yo la que lo beso y él me freno y me hablo de ti ese día, ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia, no tenía idea que Severus tenía una relación, yo solo fui una tonta dolida que quería un poco de cariño y trate de tenerlo en la persona equivocada y de la forma equivocada, lo entendí en ese momento y jamás intente nada de nuevo, de hecho el me amenazo con que si hacia algún otro movimiento nunca lo volvería a ver

- ¡No les creo, me están mintiendo!

- No Hermione, puedo usar veritaserum si quieres, o mostrate el recuerdo o ambas, no te he sido infiel, mi único error fue omitirlo cuando preguntaste nada más, y es verdad que nadie sabía de ti hasta ese día, después de decírselo a ella, se lo comunique a los demás y jamás ha sucedido nada más ni con ella, ni con nadie. Mirame amor, más allá de lo dolida que estas, sé que en el fondo sabes que lo que digo es verdad, solo tú Hermione, solo tu

- No lo entiendo, suena creíble y a la vez no, y si es verdad que ¿hacías ahora con ella?

- Recuerdas que te hable de negocios

- Si

- Es algo que todos ellos han estado haciendo desde un tiempo para acá, algo que tiene que ver con los ataques que sufrimos

- ¿De allí es donde conocen a mi hermano?

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso Ginny? ¿Remus?

- A mí no me mires, es culpa de Ella, le dijo algo a Ginny y de hecho hace un rato me lo pregunto

- Maldición Ella, deberíamos encerrarte para que aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada, definitivamente se te fundieron las neuronas, ¿qué quieres, publicarlo estúpida?

- Giulianna calma, que más tarde nos encargamos, ahora Severus debe explicar todo

- ¡Si no empiezas de una vez te juro que te hago tragar el anillo de compromiso!

- Hermione por favor cielo trata de calmarte, te juro que no te he engañado y solo era una conversación entre amigos

- Como me pides eso cuando vengo aquí y descubro que tú y esa se besaron, aunque juran que nada más, y que tienen negocios juntos que me involucran, y tu ropa, aun no me explicas porque tienes la camisa abierta

- Lo de mi ropa es simple, los temas que tratamos no son nada agradables, simplemente me puse cómodo abriéndome estos dos botones y me tome unos tragos, solo eso, tú me has visto como me pongo cuando estoy molesto y ese tema en particular me enfurece

- ¿Qué negocios Severus?

- De acuerdo, ellos han estado haciéndole visitas más o menos regulares a Ronald en la prisión

- ¿Visitas?, ¿visitas para qué?

- ¿Es lo que yo estoy pensando Severus? ¿Van allí a …? –Ginny no pudo terminar de decirlo por la impresión

- De que está hablando Ginny Severus, aclara de una vez

- Hermione, ¿tú crees que después de lo que te hizo, me iba a conformar solo con que estuviera en la cárcel y ya?, No, casi te pierdo por su culpa, casi te matas por todo, tienes una maldición. Ellos van a recordarle que el peor error de su vida fue meterse con mi mujer, no es una visita social, y hasta donde sé, no es que conversen mucho

- ¿lo torturan?, ¿es eso lo que me tratas de decir?

- Si Hermione –ahora era Caspian quien intervenía-, todos nosotros vamos a devolverle a ese, todo el sufrimiento que ustedes han padecido gracias a él. Ya sé que debes estar muy molesta por lo que te acabas de enterar, pero creeme que Severus te adora, nosotros lo vimos destrozado las dos veces que has estado internada grave, y nunca jamás en todos estos años habíamos visto a Severus Snape a punto de colapsar, ni en sus peores tiempos de espía. Sé que mi palabra te debe valer poco por ser familia de ellos, pero te juro que ese hombre sería capaz de dar su vida por ti

- Yo… yo no sé que decir, Severus te pedí que lo dejaras así, ya está preso, nunca saldrá de allí, ¿Por qué?

- No puedo Hermione, toda la rabia y la impotencia que siento cada vez que lloras, cada sesión para romper la maldición, cada noche que tienes una maldita pesadilla, tu imagen la dos veces que te he encontrado casi muerta y tenerte así en mis brazos… tú eres mi vida, lo más puro, lo mejor, y la forma en que él te lastimo, lo siento si te duele pero es más fuerte que yo… sabes que no lo mate por ti, pero no puedo permitir que solo este allí y no tomar medidas. Esta noche Yazmin solo me estaba dando un reporte de todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que tuve noticias, solo eso hacíamos amor, hablar te lo juro

- ¿Está muy lastimado Severus?

- También siento que te hayas enterado Ginny, después de todo es tu hermano. Si lo está, pero nada grave, no es la idea matarlo

- Solo atormentarlo –Astoria fue la que termino la idea-

- Ginny cariño, por eso no te conteste cuando me preguntaste, esto es algo que ninguna de las dos debería saber

- ¿Y tú Remus, que tienes que ver?

- ¿Yo?, fácil, también te lastimo a ti y casi mi hijo sufre las consecuencias de sus acciones, lo siento Ginny, yo tampoco me conforme con la sentencia, y cuando Severus me hablo de los planes, le dije que contara conmigo, pero su familia piensa que ni él ni yo debemos involucranos

- Me parece que ha sido lo mejor… yo… me he quedado en blanco, todo lo que mi familia ha sufrido por él es… mis padres están destrozados, todos, lo que hacen es arriesgado, si se enteran los pueden acusar…. no puedo perderte Remus yo… yo…

- Hey ven aquí, tranquila, respira, un poco de agua por favor, alguien

- Creo que las dos están a punto de colapsar, mejor las sientan, toma Remus

- Gracias Mirna, Ginny tranquila, shuuu, no llores cariño no pasa nada, todo va a estar bien

- Hermione amor ven, -Severus la tomo por los brazos pero no se movía- por favor amor no quiero que te pasa nada, ven y terminemos de hablar –por fin se movió y se sentó a su lado-. Entiendo que lo que te acabo de decir te pueda molestar e impactar pero tenía que hacerlo, lo necesitaba

- ¿Necesitabas una venganza?

- No, necesito saber que te puedo proteger, que nadie se atreverá a tocarte por miedo a las represalias, necesito resarcir que no pude hacerlo antes, no lo ves Hermione, yo tuve parte de la culpa de lo que paso

- Tú no hiciste nada, fue él y su retorcida mente

- Pero pude evitarlo, me descuide, estaba tan cansado de las peleas y guerras, que me confié de lo que los demás decían de sus actitudes y obvie las señales, y no debí hacerlo, ¡yo pude evitar que te lastimara y no lo hice!, todo lo que fui capaz de hacer fue quedarme a tu lado viendo tus heridas y como el dolor te consumía

- Y eso me salvo, oh Severus no, sin ti yo no hubiese sobrevivido, sin ti no estaría aquí, como puedes no ver eso, como puede una culpa absurda cegarte. Tú mismo lo dijiste en el hospital, nadie ni siquiera tú, podía evitar lo que paso, él estaba mal desde tiempo atrás, tarde o temprano algo pasaría, no te culpes, y no sigas tomando venganza, no por mí, tienes que dejarlo atrás

- Sé que debería pero…

- Pero nada, me pediste un futuro a tu lado y no podemos tenerlo con sombras del pasado, el seguirá pagando día a día, nada lo va a salvar, olvidalo

- Tu mujer tiene razón Severus, te hemos ayudado por ver lo martirizado que estabas, pero es momento de dejarlo, por nosotros no hay problema, pero al final a ustedes no les hace bien

- Severus piensa esto, si siguen con eso Ronald pensara que de alguna forma gano, que siempre está presente en nuestras vidas, que el daño que hizo fue irreversible, que nunca lo superaremos; en cambio abandonándolo a su suerte allí en la soledad, se atormentara más, al darse cuenta que lo olvidamos lo castigaremos de peor manera que torturándolo. ¿todavía quieres que nos casemos o hacerlo pagar es más importante?

- Hermione como me preguntas eso, por supuesto que quiero que sigamos con nuestros planes, no hay nada más importante que tú en mi vida, te amo lo sabes, perdoname

- No hay nada que perdonar con respecto a eso solo terminalo y ya. Y me parece que hemos pasado algo por alto, ¿Ginny como estas?

- Yo… no lo sé, ese es mi hermano aunque me pese, no estoy segura de poder perdonarlo por todo el daño que hizo, pero aun así, saber que lo torturan es… no quisiera que eso continuara, si mis padres se enteran los va a afectar y ya es suficiente, no merecen más agonía y menos por él, por favor termínenlo, déjenlo que cumpla su condena y ya… quizás no lo entiendan pero… no deseo ningún mal adicional para él, su vida está arruinada y creo que eso es suficiente, por favor

- Tranquila amor, claro que todos entienden, tú no eres cruel ni vengativa, no está en tu carácter ser así, y es tu hermano lo has querido durante toda tu vida hasta meses atrás, ya se terminó, ¿no es así Severus?

- Claro Ginny no hay problema, Hermione tiene razón, dejarlo en el olvido a la larga será peor tortura, ni tu ni ella tienen que volver a pensar en esto, nunca yo…. –una visita inesperada lo corto-

- Hola, hola, hola, feliz veinticinco querida familia, pero que sorpresa, no me digan que están todos esperando las ultimas de Azkaban como regalo de navidad, si es así decirles que fue….

- ¡AGNES SILENCIO!, tenemos compañía

- Pero porque me gritas Caspian, que… oh Severus estas aquí, que sorpresa pensé que tu ibas a estar con… ah si ya veo… tu eres Hermione cierto

- Si soy yo ¿y tú eres?

- Ella amor es la despistada Agnes, otra prima, que nunca piensa ni ve el entorno antes de hablar

- Sí, esa soy yo, algo despistada pero así me quieren ¿no?

- Sí querida, todos te queremos así, pero por favor espabilate un poquito

- Agnes, ¿tú también perteneces al escuadrón de visitas a la cárcel?

- Yo Hermione veras, este… quizás no soy quien para…

- Niña después de lo que soltaste al entrar no trates de arreglarlo, sí Hermione ella también ha ido con el mismo propósito, y Agnes recuerdas a Remus supongo y esa sentada en sus piernas es su novia, Ginny Weasley –Mirna la veía de manera muy reprobatoria-

- Demonios esta vez sí que abrí la boca de mas, lo siento, lo siento, nunca me imaginé… ¿eso quiere decir que ellas están enteradas de todo?

- Sí gracias a despechada Ella e impaciente Yazmin

- Ups, me parece que no soy la única en problemas. Ustedes no deberían de saberlo, después de todo es comprensible que no les interesen la cantidad de crucios que le damos a….

- ¡AGNES! –todos gritaron-

- Ya me callo, ya me callo

- Si por favor calladita te vez más bonita, igual que Ella… hey porque no se mueve –pregunto Mirna-

- La petrifique hace rato, nos oye pero no puede decir tonterías –Astoria lo dijo como si no fuera nada destacable-

- Bien es tarde y creo que es hora de que nosotros nos marchemos

- Todavía no Severus, quiero hablar con Yazmin, a solas

- Hermione amor

- No Severus está bien, está en su derecho y yo también quiero eso, ven Hermione vamos a mi habitación si te parece

- Te sigo

Cuando llegaron al lugar, pasaron cinco insufribles minutos en que ninguna dijo nada, solo se veían a los ojos. Yazmin creía que era mejor que la otra empezara; Hermione tenía un debate interior de cómo decir todo lo que quería y quedar satisfecha, al final con sus ideas medianamente arregladas hablo.

- Bien Yazmin, dime la verdad de porque lo besaste, si es que paso así en realidad

- Te juro Hermione que fui yo la que se lanzó, y lo hice por lo que dije antes, me sentía sola y devastada, quería algo de calor y amor y Severus me apoyo con la muerte de mi esposo y yo lo confundí todo, el solo quería consolarme no otra cosa, me detuvo y se lo agradezco en el alma, porque ese hubiese sido un gran error. Cuando él se fue y lo pensé bien, me arrepentí tanto, yo lo quiero como un amigo nada más, lo que tuvimos fue hace mucho y lo supere totalmente porque en realidad nunca estuve enamorada de él, solo la pasábamos bien

- Pero él dijo que se besaron, lo que se traduce en que te correspondió el beso

- Por unos segundos antes de separame muy caballerosamente y decirme que amaba a otra y sería incapaz de engañarla, creo que fue más la sorpresa y la lastima lo que hizo que no me arrojara contra la pared de inmediato para quitarme

- ¿Lastima?

- Quizás tu ahora me ves bien, pero en esos días daba pena, no caminaba, me arrastraba, no salía, apenas y hablaba, creo que el entendió porque lo hice y solo no quiso herir mis sentimientos rechazándome de manera brusca, bajo otras circunstancias estoy segura que me hubiese insultado e intimidado con su peculiar estilo, que estoy segura conoces muy bien, te ama Hermione y no lo creo capaz de lastimarte de formas consciente

- Me juras que nada más paso desde que yo estoy con el

- Que me muera ahora si nos hemos acostado, nunca, te lo juro. Por favor lo no dejes eso lo destruiría, confía en el

- Dejarlo nos destruiría a ambos. Te creo y a él, solo entiende que es muy probable que no quiera que ustedes estén muy cerca o solos, nunca

- Por supuesto no hay problema, si te quedas más tranquila más nunca le hablo, solo por favor no hagas que los demás paguen por mis errores, por favor no le prohíbas que trate al resto de la familia

- Nunca haría eso sin motivos y además, tú crees que yo podría prohibirle algo a el

- Hermione no seas ingenua, si le pides que se lance de una torre el solo te va a contestar, de cual querida. Ese hombre haría lo que fuera por ti

- Creo que todo está aclarado entre nosotras y de verdad lamento mucho lo de tu esposo

- Estaré bien, tengo una buena familia que me apoya, y a él no le gustaría que me tirara a morir. De verdad lamento todo, me hacía falta mi amigo y jamás imagine que esto se podría armar

- Bueno, al final creo que sirvió para algo, necesito que esa clase de secretos no existan entre nosotros así que, esto fue una lección. Es tarde y estoy cansada, me voy, adiós Yazmin

- Adiós Hermione

Hermione no bajo inmediatamente, creía ahora en todo lo que su prometido le dijo, pero no por eso estaba menos molesta. Para empezar le habían dañado la fiesta de navidad; en segundo enterarse lo de Ronald fue duro, no quería que el hiciera nada de eso, sus principios se lo impedían; y por ultimo aunque fuera un beso estaba jodidamente celosa por que el correspondió, sean cuales fueran las razones, y no decírselo. El panorama para su profesor no pintaba nada bien. Pensando en ello, se reunió con el resto en el salón.

- Todo bien Hermione –su amiga fue quien pregunto-

- Sí, todo aclarado, ahora solo quisiera irme y dormir

- Hermione antes de que te vallas, quisiera pedirte por favor que le des tu consentimiento a Severus para seguir en contacto con nosotros, si no es mucho y entendería tu reticencia a ello, pero si pudieras

- Astoria Severus no es un niño para que yo pueda prohibirle algo y además ustedes son su familia, no yo

- No digas eso amor, tu eres mi familia lo sabes

- Como sea Severus, eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que te dé la gana –esas palabras tan frías dejaron a todos de piedra-

- ¿Qué significa eso Hermione?

- Que tú sabes lo que haces, eres un adulto y tienes criterio ¿no?

- ¿El compromiso? ¿Tú y yo?

- Ahora no se nada Severus, de verdad estoy agotada y solo quiero dormir

- Entiendo, vámonos entonces

- No, yo me voy, tú tienes que definir tus asuntos y ya sabes a que me refiero, Ronald, y la verdad prefiero estar sola, tengo mucho que pensar, ya después otro día hablaremos –el pobre hombre estaba pálido a punto de colapso-

- Hermione en cuanto a lo de mi hermano, mientras estabas ocupada me entere de ciertas cosas y les pedí que antes de dejarlo se tomaran unos días

- ¿Qué?, pero Ginny…

- No Herms, ese idiota tenía planeado quemar la tienda de los gemelos días después, y de no ser porque lo atraparon, el negocio de ellos estaría reducido a cenizas hace tiempo, unas sesiones mas no le caerán mal

- Tú sabrás, al final es tu hermano, ¿hay algún inconveniente si me quedo en tu casa unos días?

- Por supuesto que no, vamos, ya no doy para mas

- Buenas… noches o días o le que sea, supongo que ya nos veremos después. Adiós Severus, estaremos en contacto –ni un beso, ni nada, Hermione en estos momentos hacia palidecer a un tempano de hielo-

- Claro amor, cuando quieras hablar… yo te espero, te amo por favor no lo olvides. Adiós Remus, Ginny –apenas lo dijo su novia salió sin mirar atrás-

- Adiós Severus, esto te pasa por cabezota, buena la armaste quedándote aquí – y se fue-

- Ginny amor… tranquilo Severus yo la cuido, ya se le pasara, solo fue mucho que asimilar

- Eso espero y gracias –de dieron la mano y el lobo partió con las chicas-

- Oye primo tu tranquilo que mañana ya se le habrá pasado el enfado, y si no, te toca aguantar, razones no le faltan para estar así

- Lo sé, es mi culpa, solo espero no haberla perdido


	37. 37 ¿Sueños Rotos?

**Para lo que creian que abandone, aqui me tienen. Lamento enormemente la tardanza, pero de verdad este año esta complicado y eso afecta la inspiracion. Asi que sean misericordiosos, y no me manden muchas torturas.**

**Gracias a los nuevos lectores que han dejado sus comentarios, bienvenidos y disfruten de mi pequeña aportacion a este espacio. A quienes aun me siguen, su fidelidad no tiene precio, son todos un amor.**

**Sailor querida, espero que lo que encuentres aqui responda tu duda personal.**

**Recuerden los personajes son de Rowling, pero la historia es mia.**

**Ahora si a disfrutar del nuevo capitulo**

**Besos a todos**

**XOXO**

**XXXVII. ¿SUEÑOS ROTOS?**

Se suponía que el veinte cinco de diciembre sería un día feliz para Hermione Granger y Severus Snape; compartirían de nuevo con sus amigos, abrirían los regalos, disfrutarían de su amor y su compañía… si, tenían grandes planes para ese día, lástima que no se cumplirían por los secretos de él y los celos de ella.

Dependiendo del ángulo en que se mirara ese hecho era culpa de ambos, de uno o ninguno. Hermione tenía derecho a molestarse porque su novio prefiriera pasar parte de la noche con otra mujer que en algún momento mostro interés por él, solo para oír un parte de torturas, sin contar el shock de descubrir al dichoso escuadrón y el infame beso ocurrido durante su noviazgo. Por otro lado Severus omitió los detalles de su misión por lo escabrosa de la misma, y el beso por no ser importante en su opinión, aparte de ocurrir en un pésimo momento; y en realidad pensaba el, con todo lo que les había ocurrido, ningún día hubiese sido el correcto para semejante conversación; eso sí, aceptaba que fue bastante estúpido al quedarse más de lo necesario en casa de sus primas, debió volver junto a su mujer en cuanto lanzo sus advertencias a la descarriada de Ella.

Ninguno descanso esa noche, no realmente y el día siguiente parecía no mejorar.

- Buenos días a todos

- Hermione linda como va tu cabeza

- Mejor Sra. Weasley, gracias

- Hey, donde está tu adorado Herms

- No lo sé Fred

- Oh, ¿problemas en el paraíso linda?

- No es de tu incumbencia

- Definitivamente si

- Dinos Herms, debemos desquitarnos por tu honor, una pequeña venganza por algún acto de traición

- Ustedes ya déjenla en paz y no se metan, lo que sea es algo entre ellos dos

- Ginny que carácter, solo nos preocupamos por nuestra amiga

- Si claro ustedes lo que quieren es el chisme, olvídenlo

- Tranquila amiga por más que insistan no les voy a decir nada, y se los advierto, no estoy de humor, así que cuidado con sus palabras y bromas, más les vale quedarse quietos hoy

- Ya entendimos, están en estado cuaimas a mil, sin problema, no nos meteremos en su camino

Todos en la casa entendieron que la chica necesitaba espacio y tranquilidad, y por ello nadie la molesto cuando paso el resto del día encerrada en la habitación y se mantuvo al margen del ambiente festivo; solo Ginny y Remus se acercaron a ella entrada la tarde.

- Sé que no tienes hambre, pero te traje algo liguero, intenta comerlo amiga

- Gracias

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Herms?

- No lo sé, de verdad estoy molesta por todo, y lo reconozco, me matan los celos

- Hermione creo que deberías intentar entender todo desde su punto de vista

- Lo siento Remus pero no lo veo. En parte entiendo lo del dichoso escuadrón y el no decírmelo, pero lo de su prima ¿Por qué no me lo conto?

- Quizás porque estabas en el hospital bastante herida y el solo pensaba en que te recuperaras y en cobrarse lo que te hicieron

- ¿en el hospital?

- Fue después del ataque, sus parientes estaban preocupados por él y fue a su casa para tranquilizarlos, y a buscar información

- Eso quiere decir que ellos lo han ayudado desde el comienzo… ok, pero y después

- ¿has olvidado Hermione todo lo que ha ocurrido desde entonces?, después estabas en recuperación con los nervios sumamente afectados, paso lo de tus padres, tu segunda hospitalización, todo lo de Ronald, volver al colegio, tu inestabilidad emocional, el juicio, la maldición… dime en que momento esa confesión era oportuna, y sin embargo, te olvidas que pensaba decírtelo al terminar las fiestas. Él no te ha engañado, solo hizo omisiones de cosas que en realidad no necesitabas saber. No ves que siempre trata de protegerte, de evitarte más dolor, no entiendes aun la magnitud de su amor por ti, de lo que es capaz, de lo importante que eres, lo que representas, lo que significas

- Me haces sentir como una loca exagerada

-  
No eres una loca, pero estas a un paso de sacar las cosas de proporción. No le des más valor del justo a lo que ocurrió

- Se te olvida Rem, que el idiota se quedó con su prima en vez de volver a su lado

- En serio Ginny que en estas situaciones no ayudas… eso es quizás lo que debería ser el error real y por el cual tu Hermione, deberías estar molesta, el resto no lo merece

- Y según tu Remus, que debería hacer

- Hablar con él, dejar que te explique todo, que conteste tus dudas; o acaso de verdad piensas dejarlo y terminar el compromiso

- Yo nunca he dicho eso

- Amiga difiero, eso fue exactamente lo que diste a entender, prácticamente dijiste que terminaban

- No fue mi intención, de verdad estaba furiosa

- Lo notamos, y entonces que vas a hacer

- Remus sabes donde esta

- Da la casualidad que si

Hermione con toda la información que tenia se quedó meditando los pasos a seguir… ¿buscarlo o dejarlo sufrir un poquito más? ¿Hablar con él pero manteniendo la distancia?, planes tenía que hacer planes, si su historia tenia futuro, esta era una prueba. A pesar de todo lo acontecido desde el final de la guerra, ese hombre se mantuvo a su lado sin importar que, la cuido, defendió y también aguanto todos y cada uno de sus berrinches y crisis, pero por sobre todo, le brindo amor incondicional; así que, ¿que era más importante? ¿su orgullo levemente herido o su futuro?

- ¡GRANGER!

- Demonios Malfoy, será posible que dejes de gritarme cada vez que me vez

- Lo haría si tu pudieras dejar de joder a mi padrino

- No tengo idea de que hablas

- Ese hombre llego en la madrugada con cara de funeral, y ni mi padre ni yo, hemos podido levantarle el ánimo, y no deja de decir Hermione perdoname, así que, se puede saber qué coño paso, las vacaciones eran para cojer y ser felices, no para que lo devolvieras como trapito

- Que soez eres hurón

- Pelirroja no te metas que estas en mis dominios y ese hombre es sagrado para mi

- Draco que escandalo es ese

- Madre mira, apareció la susodicha, ¿vienes a clavar más el puñal?

- Mira hurón, no se te ocurre pensar que algo hizo y por eso pide perdón

- En serio pelirroja van dos, y oh vamos, terminar con el solo por lo de los escuadrones y un beso que ni siquiera es culpa del pobre, eso es extremo Granger, Severus moriría por ti y lo sabes, fuiste muy cruel

- Primero que nada, yo no termine con él, segundo como es eso de escuadrones en plural, ¿no era uno solo?

- Primero que nada no tengo que darte explicaciones y segundo le dijiste que no sabías si seguían, eso traducido es, no quiero volver a saber de ti

- Basta los dos, Draco ve con ellos al estudio que nosotras tenemos que hablar

- Como sea, espero que la hagas entrar en razón

- Narcisa disculpa que viniéramos sin avisar

- ¿Disculparte?, si te tardas más te voy a buscar personalmente; mira Hermione sé que tienes razones para estar molesta, si Lucios se larga así y se queda entretenido por allí en medio de las fiestas, creeme que le pateo su aristocrático trasero, pero niña no te parece que exageraste, Severus dijo que un iceberg era más cálido que tu ayer

- Asumo que quizás en medio de mi molestia no medí ni mis palabras ni reacciones, pero Narcisa, me dejo allí para estar con una mujer que siente atracción por él, eran nuestras primeras navidades juntas

- Eso lo entiendo, pero no era mejor gritarle un poco o mucho, castigarlo sin sexo… métodos alternativos, no decirle que ustedes quedaban en pausa; velo así, si esa mujer lo quisiera para él, le dejas el camino libre, se lo das en bandeja de plata

- Yo, yo no había pensado eso

- La experiencia cariño, por cierto bienvenida Srta. Weasley

- Oh lo lamento que mal educada, aunque ustedes se conocen, espero que no te importe Narcisa

- Por supuesto que no, tus amigos son bienvenidos; ahora lo que nos interesa, que piensas hacer con lo dejaste detrás, ese hombre está hecho un desastre

- Quiero hablar con el

- Perfecto te acompaño al estudio, señorita Weasley traerán te, refrescos y galletas, sírvase lo que quiera, en un momento regreso

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

- Severus por favor, ella entenderá que todo lo que has hecho es por su bien y sin engaños

- Estaba furiosa Lucios

- Has visto alguna mujer que en algún momento no se ponga furiosa con su marido, porque yo no, ¿y tú Draco?

- No

- Y a ti que te pasa

- Nada

- Ah no, suficiente tengo con este para que te le sumes tú, lo que sea que ocurrió con tu madre superalo

- No pasó nada con madre

- Entonces arreglalo después, tu actitud no ayuda –unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron al patriarca-

- Severus querido, tienes visitas –y tras Narcisa apareció Hermione imponente-

- Hola Lucios, Severus

- Hermione que placer volverte a ver, y sinceramente gracias a Merlín, nosotros nos retiramos, todo tuyo querida, por favor no me lo destroces mucho

- Tratare Lucios –sin más palabras los tres Malfoy se retiraron, dándole intimidad a la pareja-

- Hola Hermione, de verdad me alegro de verte

- Yo también, aunque te advierto que aún sigo molesta y tengo más dudas, me parece que aún hay cosas que aclarar

- Por supuesto, eso lo imagino y antes de comenzar, te digo que tienes toda la razón en estar molesta conmigo, por haberme quedado con Yazmin en vez de volver a la celebración inmediatamente

- Bien, entonces comencemos por eso. ¿Por qué te quedaste, que era tan importante que no podía esperar?, ya sé que te daban… informes de sus actividades, ¿pero era realmente algo importante?

- Sí y no. Las informaciones eran según ella buenas, y según su mente las querría conocer de inmediato; para explicarte mejor, su mente funcionan diferente a la tuya o mía, todo esto le supone una especie de reto, y una aventura interesante. Después de que su esposo muriera, cualquier acto sirve de distracción; y allí está la otra parte de la razón de quedarme. De no ser por la estupidez de Ella, todos habríamos disfrutado de una excelente velada, pero al macharnos para controlarla y ponerle coto, Yazmin se resintió por esta allí sola, son sus primeras navidades como viuda; no lo hizo con mala intensión y sé que no lo analizo, creo que solo quería algo de compañía hasta que los demás volvieran, y darme los informes fue su táctica para lograrlo, y como ya dije para ella eso que hacen es emocionante, su escape, una forma de compensación, los que mataron a su esposo ya están muertos. Yo entendí porque lo hacía y aun así me quede, solo por no dejarla sola y tratar de ayudarla

- Ella dice que no siente nada por ti, aunque no sé si creerle, el punto es ¿y tú?

- Jamás he sentido nada por ella. Desde la decepción que sufrí con Lili, he esperado aunque inconscientemente, a encontrar a la mujer que me amara, me entendiera y me complementara; se podría decir Hermione que tengo años esperando por ti, desde antes que nacieras, de verdad me crees tan estúpido como para arriesgarme a perderte por una aventura, y además hacerlo en tu cara. Por cierto, no me sorprendió que aparecieras allí

- Eran nuestras primeras navidades juntos, de verdad entiendo lo que me dices, pero una parte de mí, se niega a racionalizarlo y ser comprensiva, supongo que al final soy como otra mujer cualquiera, egoísta y hedonista, quiero ser todo para ti, la primera y la única, todo tu mundo, quiero que todos sepan que eres mío, reclamarte como propiedad y restregarles en la cara la felicidad y el placer que me brindas

- Eres todo para mí, sin ti mi vida estaría vaciá; respiraría, comería, despertaría cada mañana, dormiría cada noche, hablaría, pero en el fondo seria como zombi, todo sería rutina, no tendría propósitos, ni ambiciones, nada por lo que seguir, un caparazón vacío. Tienes idea de la importancia de tu existencia en mi vida, de lo que representa tu aceptación hacia mí, tu amor, tu entrega, tu compromiso de una vida juntos; es más de lo que nunca tuve e inmensamente mayor a lo que laguna vez soñé o creí merecer. Y en cuanto a lo de propiedad, cariño, todos los que conocen nuestra relación saben que te pertenezco

- Siempre has merecido más de lo que la vida te entrego en el pasado, mi deseo es dártelo en el presente y el futuro

- ¿Eso significa que aun eres mi prometida y me perdonas?

- Si y no, el compromiso sigue en pie, pero aun no estas totalmente perdonado, insisto en que arruinaste nuestras primeras navidades juntos y tienes que hacer méritos

- ¿Podemos hacer una pequeña cena solos y un intercambio de regalos?

- Parece un buen plan; y hablando de planes si mal no recuerdo, quedamos en ir mañana con la otra parte de tu familia a un agradable almuerzo –nótese el sarcasmo-

- Podemos cancelar si quieres

- Depende ¿me voy a encontrar con otra prima que hayas besado, u otra amiga íntima?

- Definitivamente no. Yo no fui un santo, pero es remotamente probable que alguna vez te cruces con alguna amante que haya tenido, y ninguna fue dentro de mi círculo familiar; aclaro eso aunque no es imposible que puedas conocer a alguna, me parece que la vida apuesta en mi contra

- Mientras no estén dentro de la familia por ahora me es suficiente, no es necesario cancelar; y ya veré que hago si me las consigo de frente, a tus amantes me refiero, no me extraña que aparezcan cuando sea publico nuestro compromiso y matrimonio

- No, no sería extraño que alguna se acercara a averiguar que tienes de especial, que conseguiste lo que ninguna

- ¿Tengo algo de especial?

- Miles de cosas amor

- Lo que dijiste antes acerca de que sin mi estarías vacío, son palabras muy serias lo sabes, es como darme la responsabilidad de mantenerte con vida siendo algo más que un cuerpo; es como darme la capacidad de salvarte o destruirte

- No responsabilidad Hermione, poder, en tus manos está el poder de decidir mi futuro; estoy en tus manos querida, desde que acepte amarte sin importar los porque ni las razones, sin medir cual sería tu respuesta; desde el momento que me salvaste Hermione Granger, obtuviste el poder sobre mi

- Esa clase de poder implica responsabilidad Severus, cada decisión que tome estará supeditada a las repercusiones sobre tu persona, tienes idea de lo intimidante que eso es; que quizás no pueda ni siquiera enojarme contigo por como te afectaría

- No Hermione, no quiero eso, quiero tu amor libremente mientras quieras dármelo, ni un segundo más y sin que temas las consecuencias. Viví años sin ti y de verme forzado, sé que sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, lo que te dije es para que entiendas que para mí, no existe otra mujer capaz de llenarme y el alcance del amor que siento; pero ese amor sería nada si estuvieras obligada a corresponderlo, es más, si un día decidieras que ya no soy el hombre que debe estar en tu vida, si eso te hace feliz, por mi estaría bien, solo pediría a cambio tu amistad y me las arreglaría con eso

- ¿Significa que te alejarías de mí tan fácilmente, que no lucharías por nosotros?

- Para nada amor, pelearía para conservarte con todo lo que tengo y más, hasta que sea evidente que no hay forma de recuperar y mantener tu amor, solo allí desistiría porque el amor sincero no obliga, ni manipula, no fuerza; al contrario es incondicional y da libertad

- Tienes idea de cuánto te amo Severus Snape

- Solo conozco la medida del mío, y espero que sea correspondido. Me crees cuando te digo que a pesar del mal rato que te he hecho pasar, te amo inconmensurablemente

- Si, pero recuerda, debes resarcirme el mal rato

- Lo recuerdo, no estoy perdonado, ¿significa eso que no puedo besar a mi prometida?

- Mas te vale hacerlo, sino quieres perder más puntos

Ninguno de los dos midió el tiempo transcurrido entre conversaciones, besos de reconciliación y creación de nuevos planes para los próximos días; aunque el ambiente al principio fue tenso, al final se encontraban relajados y hasta cierto punto felices, era el contraste de lo que se vivía en la sala de la mansión Malfoy, al menos para dos de las personas que allí se encontraban, los otros dos en realidad estaban muy divertidos.

- Insisto en que deberíamos ver que esta haciendo Granger, esa mujer es necia, si seguimos esperando no quedara nada de mi pobre padrino

- ¿Pobre?, no me hagas reír, Severus será lo que quieras menos eso, no es ningún santo, merecido se lo tiene por quedarse donde no debía

- Él estaba simplemente pasando un rato con su familia, su prima lo necesitaba en ese momento y no hizo nada reprobable, ustedes las mujeres lo sacan todo de quicio Weasley

- Y ustedes la embarran como idiotas, fallan en las cosas más insignificantes, pero que sabrás tú de lo que se debe hacer o no en una relación, lo tuyo son puras amigas

- El hecho de que no tengan una novia formal, no significa que no se comportarme como un caballero

- Un caballero, no las tiene un día y al otro las bota, tu fama te precede Draco

- Igual que la tuya Ginevra

- Yo no tengo fama

- ¿Ah no?, la rompecorazones de Griffindor es tu apodo, todos querían salir contigo y sin embargo temían en cuanto tiempo los ibas a botar

- Al menos yo intentaba que las cosas fueran serias, pero no significa que me iba a comprometer con el primer novio que tuviera

- Si ya, ni Potter pudo evadir la maldición Ginevra, quedo igual de botado que los demás

- Mira hurón, las cosas con Harry fueron diferentes, tú no tienes idea de nada, ni sabes nada, mejor no opines

- Digamos que tienes razón y ese caso quizás fue al contrario, después de todo Potter tiene novia nueva, y para más una serpiente ¿resentida porque te toco a ti lo que le hiciste a tus antiguas conquistas?

- Definitivamente eres un idiota, Harry y yo somos los mejores amigos, simplemente no resulto y ya, no hay misterio ni nada, mucho menos resentimiento

- Si hay misterio pelirroja, y yo lo se

- Tú no sabes nada hurón desteñido, y deja de meterte en la vida de los demás

- Lo siento es mi pasatiempo favorito, eres entretenida. Vamos, ¿si te digo quien es la cuarta persona implicada en… los devenires amorosos Weasley-Potter, que me das a cambio?

- ¡Si no abres la boca y dejas de decir estupideces, te prometo no desfigurarte el rostro para que puedas seguir de casanova por todo el colegio! ¿te parece buen trato?

- Eres sumamente agresiva, ¿te lo han dicho? y además descortés, estas en mi casa y me insultas

- ¡Tú empezaste así que no me sermonees!

- Que pasa aquí, su intercambio se oye de lejos

- Hermione amiga por fin salen, por la cara de Severus parece que ya lo perdonaste, yo lo hubiese hecho sufrir mas

- Aparte de agresiva, cizañera y metiche… ¿qué clase de amiga eres?

- Mira hurón…

- Basta ya los dos, Ginny estas en su casa; se lo simpático que puede ser pero podrías al menos ahorrarte los adjetivos calificativos

- El empezó

- Y tú seguiste ¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes?

- Nada de lecciones Granger, que todavía estas en mi lista negra

- Si ya se, defiendes a tu padrino y quieres patearme el trasero por hacerlo sufrir ¿no?

- Al menos estas clara

- Draco, Hermione tenía razones más que suficientes para estar molesta, así que, aunque agradezco tu preocupación, eso de la lista no es necesario. Ahora lo que me pregunto en realidad es Narcisa y Lucios, porque no han intervenido mientras estos dos obviamente se insultaban y estaban a punto de tener un duelo

- ¿Bromeas Severus?, estoy encerrado en esta casa, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto

- Ya veo ¿Narcisa?

- Y dejar de ver como Ginny le baja los humos a Draco, ni de chiste

- Genial, el par de padres responsables disfrutando a cuenta de su hijo

- Mi padrino tiene razón, que soy su hijo joder, y esta me ha dicho hurón como cien veces

- Draco hijo, todo el mundo te dice así, pensé que ya no te importaba

- No es que me duela padre, pero un poco de respeto no esta de mas

- Veo que a pesar de todo, se han llevado medianamente bien en este tiempo a solas

- Oh si Hermione, Ginny es una niña encantadora, me contenta que a pesar de todo… ya sabes, el pasado y eso, haya sido tan amable con nosotros

- No tienes nada que agradecer Narcisa, todo lo que han hecho por Hermione es más que suficiente para demostrar que el pasado quedo atrás, además agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por Harry al final

- No solo al final Ginny

- ¿Qué quieres decir Hermione?

- Hermione querida recuerda que esas cosas no son públicas –su prometido sutilmente le hizo una clara advertencia-

- Dejen todos de mirarme así, Ginny es de confianza y sabe que si abre la boca, no tendrá nadie que la proteja de mi ¿cierto amiga?

- Con ese tono de advertencia, quien se atreve a contradecirte. Ya entendí ahora habla

- Los Malfoy Ginny eran agentes dobles como Severus, espías

- ME ESTAS JODIENDO

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Es en serio, todos ustedes, desde cuándo?

- Desde un poco después que Voldemort volvió señorita Weasley

- Oh demonios, eso sí que es un notición, pero no entiendo es algo bueno para ustedes, porque no lo sabe todo el mundo

- Porque es altamente peligroso ser traidores al régimen, de Severus en parte todos lo pensaban o al menos esperaban que así fuera, por la envidia que le tenían, y ya ve que hay personas que desean vengarse, no todos los mortifagos están muertos o presos, quedan seguidores y nosotros tenemos más que perder. Quizás algún día lo podremos decir, por ahora no, así que agradeceríamos altamente que nos guardara el secreto

- Entiendo, es una situación complicada, y lo de no hablar, ¿después de la amenaza de Hermione cree que me atrevería?, hasta Kingsley le tiene miedo

- Gracias por su deferencia, aunque yo en especial no sea su persona favorita

- Cierto sr. Malfoy, me debe lo de el diario, no se me ha olvidado

- Eso que ocurrió, realmente lo lamento, estábamos muy metidos en todo, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape, él no estaba pero, siempre había gente vigilando y sabíamos que regresaría tarde o temprano; no tenía idea de que era en realidad el diario, solo suponía algo malo viniendo de él, fue una forma de evitar represalias a su reaparición, de congraciarme, aunque no lo crea, nunca estuvimos completamente fiel a él, y la serpiente lo sabía y bien que lo demostramos en su primera caída, y se lo cobro

- Entiendo aunque de todas formas, eso fue horrible

- Ginny se está disculpando, y eso es pasado, sabes que no todo es blanco y negro, tu eres más madura que eso –Hermione intentaba que las cosas no subieran de tono-

- Lo sé, de acuerdo, sin rencores, el pasado quedo atrás

- ¿Más madura?, ¿ya se te está pegando la sabiduría de los años de experiencia?

- No sé de que hablas desteñido

- Oh si lo sabes pelirroja, el cuarto ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Draco de que hablas? –Severus sabía perfectamente a que se refería su ahijado y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia-

- De nada, solo de cosas que he visto, no soy ciego ni estúpido, soy observador, pero todos tranquilos, mi boca está cerrada. Solo por curiosidad ¿Potter lo sabe?

- Mira hurón –Ginny se puso de pie y Hermione la agarro conteniéndola-

- Draco basta, esta no es una visita para crear problemas, y Ginny tiene mal temperamento

- Como digas Hermione, de todas formas ya me enterare

- Parece que hay secretos que todos saben menos Narcisa y yo, serán que nos dan una pista

- Lo siento Lucios pero es algo privado, y mejor dejar el tema antes de que este par arme una batalla en tu sala

- De acuerdo, aunque eso de la batalla sería divertido. Cambiando el tema, ustedes par de tortolos, cuenten, ¿hay paz?

- El compromiso sigue en pie, Severus tiene que resarcir lo que hizo y tenemos planes para los próximos días. Solo una cosa, Narcisa se ofreció a alojarte en los próximos días cariño

- ¿Cómo?

- Tienes las garantías suspendidas recuerdas, seguimos pero te vas a quedar como niño bueno aquí y yo con Ginny en su casa, estarás vigilado

- Ves que eres cruel Granger, de cierta forma estas botando a mi padrino

- No te metas Draco, estamos bien, las parejas tienen sus altibajos y lo importante es como lo solucionan. No hay problema Hermione, entiendo

- Bien es tarde y nadie a cenado, así que espero que ustedes dos nos acompañen

- Claro Narcisa, será un placer y me encantaría oír esas historias de Draquito que me mencionaste

- Nada de historias pelirroja, no te excedas o cuento las tuyas y tus secretos

- Ja, y tú crees que me intimidas, ni lo sueñes, habla de eso y atente a las consecuencias

- Ustedes dos termínenlo de una vez; Ginny nada de amenazas y Draco deja ese tema en paz –ambos miraron a Hermione con mala cara pero no replicaron-

- Hermione amiga, recuerdas la conversación del otro día con Anne, la parte del hurón ¿crees que Narcisa nos pueda ayudar a salir de dudas en cuanto al pequeño Draquito?

- ¡GINNY! –Hermione estaba roja de la vergüenza al entender a que se refería su amiga que se desternillaba de la risa-

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué duda pelirroja?

- No quieres saber Draco, ninguno de los presentes

- Habla por ti Severus, yo tengo curiosidad por saber si las habladurías del colegio y lo que Hermione dijo es verdad

- No, no y no, nadie tiene curiosidad Ginny

- Sí que la tengo

- Se puede saber de que hablan ellas dos Severus

- De nada que te importe Lucios, conversaciones en estado etílico que algunas deberían haber olvidado –Severus quería asesinar con la mirada a Ginny-

- ¿Licor? ¿Habladurías del colegio?... ¿Pequeño Draquito?... –Draco hablaba para si tratando de entender y unir piezas y de pronto se ilumino- …oh valla pelirroja sí que eres atrevida –ahora la veía riendo y con suficiencia-, ¿quieres saberlo? ¿de verdad?, yo puedo contestar tu duda, te aseguro que nada de lo que puedan decirte se acerca a la realidad

- Así que son puras exageraciones, me extraña que lo admitas –en la sala ya todos cayeron en cuenta del tópico y veían en silencio como esos dos se enfrentaban-

- Todo lo contrario pequeña curiosa, ¿quieres subir a mi habitación ahora o después de la cena para comprobarlo?

- ¡DRACO! –su madre a pesar de estar acostumbrada a las salidas de su hijo tenía que reprenderlo- eso no se le dice a una dama

- No lo regañes Narcisa, Ginny no debería de hacer esas provocaciones y menos si no quiere tener problemas con otra persona –Severus estaba tomando el lugar de su amigo para parar a la desenfrenada niña-

- Yo no dije que quería verlo, solo pregunte si su madre nos podría decir que había de real, nada mas

- Mejor vamos todos a comer, lo siento Ginny, hace mucho que no veo a mi hijo desnudo, así que no puedo saciar tu curiosidad, pero si quieres nos reunimos las tres de nuevo otro día, y hablamos al respecto; esa parte del legado Malfoy es legendaria, doy fe de ello

- ¡Narcisa!

- ¿Que Lucios?, todos los hombres se enorgullecen del ello, no es nada malo

- Te lo advertí, no querías saber, mejor antes de que sigan pasemos al comedor –con las mujeres divertidas por las caras de Lucios y Severus, y un Draco para nada cortado, disfrutaron de una interesante velada-

Un día más llegaba, y Hermione al despertarse lo primero que hizo fue hacer repaso de todos sus pensamientos de la noche anterior. Sin poder dormir se quedó analizando las últimas palabras de Severus después de despedirse de ella. Como parte de su castigo, su prometido la despidió en la puerta mientras ella con Ginny y Narcisa salían más allá de las barreras para desaparecerse; ella sabía cuanto le fastidiaba no poder acompañarla hasta allí. Pero por descuido dejo la bufanda en el estudio, y se devolvió a buscarla, y como no podía ser de otra manera, antes de entrar, a través de la puerta entornada escucho la conversación de los dos hombres adultos.

"_Yo insisto que todo mejora Severus, te dijo que sigue el compromiso y estuvo de buen humor en la cena, deja los nervios" "Esa mujer tiene su carácter y aunque trate de disimular y quitar hierro, sigue dolida conmigo" " Pues lúcete para demostrarle que nada de lo ocurrido es importante, usa tus técnicas de buen amante, nunca te han fallado" "Ella no es una mujer cualquiera que simplemente me quiera llevar a la cama y lo sabes" "No, es la que amas. Pero sigue siendo mujer, con deseos y pasiones, con sangre en las venas; o no te lo demostró en el viaje" "Crees que te voy a decir si nos acostamos o no" "No necesito que lo digas, lo sé, ella se ve distinta y tú también. Su cuerpo cambio, sutiles diferencias que un hombre experimentado como yo nota, y la mirada de ambos es diferente también; ya no solo son dos personas que se aman, ahora cuando se miran, son dos amantes que se buscan con el deseo de entregarse de nuevo" "No te voy a confirmar nada" "Negarlo no serviría tampoco, lo sabes y por eso no lo haces. No lo critico, sabes que me extraña que no pasara antes y también sabes a que me refiero con demostrarle tu amor haciéndola tuya otra vez; no es lo mismo sexo que hacer el amor, ella era virgen antes de ti, así que no entiende la diferencia, por lo menos en forma física, lo que no quita que sea capaz de sentir tu amor mientras la posees, y entender que si no fuera real, jamás experimentaría esas emociones. Ella es muy inteligente y seguro conoce mucha teoría, que la ayudarían a comprender lo que digo en el momento que estés dentro de ella" "No solo en ese momento" "Acabas de ratificar mi punto de que eres un amante experimentado. La conexión carnal y a nivel emocional comienza con el mas mínimo beso, pero en la unión está el comienzo del punto culminante y no por el orgasmo, sino porque todo se incrementa, porque en ese preciso momento es que llegas a cada parte de su cuerpo más intensamente, porque allí controlan los sentidos, no el raciocinio, es donde el amor si existe y es sincero se siente mucho más, de que si le estuvieras gritando te amo. Es la entrega máxima" "Unión de almas. Solo se logra cuando se ama profundamente; te vuelves uno con tu pareja. No le he preguntado si ella lo sintió. Sé que yo sí, y sé que ama a ese nivel; me lo dio todo y fue el puto paraíso" "Si tienes dudas preguntale, explicale lo que estamos hablando, amplía sus conocimientos. Ella nunca ha experimentado sexo por solo placer, pero puedes al menos intentar que asimile la diferencia con ejemplos" "¿Ejemplos?" "Nuestros niveles de perversión amigo son amplios. Un fetichista siente placer solo con ver a extraños follando, pero no hay conexión emocional aun si se les uniera. Un simple beso con otra persona que no ama, aunque sea placentero, le daría la perspectiva para entender la diferencia" "Y tú te ofreces como voluntario" "O no, aprecio mis bolas gracias, no deseo que ni tu ni Narcisa me las corten" "No es solo eso lo que ella necesita para entender la profundidad de mis sentimientos" "Estamos de acuerdo, pero es parte importante. Son los detalles, las cosas simples y las importantes, es todo; tú has dado mucho de ti para ella. Dime Severus, Hermione sabe las veces que arriesgate tu vida cuando perseguías a los atacantes de ustedes, para dar con el cabecilla de lo que paso; tu no estabas en tu mejor forma y te expusiste, el resultado pudo ser fatal, para ti" "Por supuesto que no sabe, como crees que le contaría algo así; hice lo que debía y ya" "¿Sabes cuál es la prueba ultima y máxima del amor hacia otra persona?, la vida, tu vida por alguien más" "Por ella daría mi vida una y mil veces" "Lo se amigó, solo has que ella lo entienda, antes de que llegue el día en que lo tenga que ver con sus propios ojos" "Crees que algo así nos pasaría" "Espero que no, pero nunca se sabe, sé que tú no durarías en hacerlo si fuera necesario" "No, no la haría, daría hasta la última gota de mi sangre y ofrecería mi alma al infierno, a cambio de su felicidad y seguridad, aunque eso implicara que la perdiera a favor de otro hombre; todo por ella aunque dejara de pertenecerme"_

Hermione no escucho más; estaba altamente conmovida por esa declaración y tan ensimismada que ni cuenta se dio, hasta que volteo, que Narcisa estaba detrás oyendo lo mismo y con una sonrisa en los labios. Su nueva amiga la tomo del brazo y se la llevo para que marchara; en el trayecto no dijo nada, pero antes de que ella y Ginny se desaparecieran al oído le hablo "_Eso es amor Hermione, dar tu corazón y tu alma por alguien más, porque la recompensa es la felicidad del otro, no la correspondencia; es dar todo sin egoísmo y sin esperar nada a cambio"._

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Empezó a recordar cada día desde que el huraño pocionista llego a su vida para convertirse en su amor. Le brindo comprensión ante las desastrosas acciones con su entonces novio; la apoyo y le dio consejo no para que lo quisiera, solo para que ella no sufriera y estuviera segura de sus acciones; la alecciono e incluso se aseguró de que ella realmente sentía algo por el antes de dar un paso, en una dirección contraria a la amistad. Cuando al fin comenzó su relación, tuvo la suficiente paciencia y control para no permitirse ir más allá de besos e inocentes caricias, a pesar de que ella se le hubiese entregado desde el primer momento, y solo por saberla virgen e inexperta y eso se convirtió en una barrera a salvar, porque ¿Cuántas veces el mismo se negó a sus deseos alegando que ella no estaba lista? ¿Cuántas veces la contuvo cuando ella guiada por el deseo, le pedía que la hiciera suya, y él le hacía ver lo precipitado que sería ceder a la tentación? Siempre pensando en ella, siempre poniéndola de primero. Su amigo, confidente, protector, novio y ahora amante; todo en ese orden, y como Narcisa dijo, sin pedir nada a cambio, nunca. Para el la retribución era saberla protegida y feliz.

Y todo eso sin adentrarse en como la cuido las veces que estuvo enferma. La manera como la consoló cada vez que lloraba y se ponía histérica; cada noche que simplemente la abrazaba para calmarla y demostrarle que pasara lo que pasara no estaba sola. Si hasta tuvo que convencerlo que la tocara de nuevo después de lo que Ronald le hizo, pues el como todo un caballero evitaba la intimidad para no trastocarla. Pero si es que Hermione estúpida, le debes la vida, él te revivió cuando tu intentaste matarte y cuanto sufrió con ello. No han sido para él días o algunas semanas difíciles, han sido meses llenos de paciencia e incertidumbre, de dolor y desesperación, dentro de la relación. Si ella pusiera en una balanza cuanto bueno le ha dado a su hombre y cuanto pesar ha pasado solo por ella, ¿a qué lado se inclinaría?; seguramente no del lado de lo positivo. Y los viajes, oh, los viajes, tanta dedicación, ternura, empeño, detalle para hacerla sonreír. Y ahora luchando con uñas y dientes para anular la puta maldición.

Como se podía ser tan egoísta pensaba ella, que después de todo lo recibido, el pobre hombre que no es más que un ser humano, comete un error, uno, y ella casi le salta al cuello. Sí, la balanza estaba altamente desproporcionada, desfavoreciendo al hombre que ama. Y la nueva información, ¿Qué Severus arriesgo su vida, solo para capturar a Ronald y cobrarse lo que le hicieron?, cierto que su acción los favoreció a todos, pero la impulsora fue ella; no Ginny, no Remus, no Harry, ni siquiera lo hizo por el mismo. Y afirmaba sin que la voz le temblara que daría su vida por ella. No, las cosas tenían que cambiar, el compendio que acaba de hacer del tiempo juntos, mostraba que ella si bien se lo daba todo, no estaba aún a la altura de la entrega que el hacía.

Maldición y el sexo era simplemente alucinante. Cada toque, cada caricia, la quemaba, la llevaba al cielo; y no era simple sexo, era como dijo Lucios hacer el amor. ¿Ella había sentido la unión de almas como Severus dijo?, si, se sintió una con él, sintió la propia alma de él adentrándose en la suya, un solo cuerpo, un solo corazón, un solo ser y era jodidamente sublime. Tantas cosas a valorar, que seguro alguna se le escapaba. Estaba bien la reprimenda por las omisiones y por joder la celebración, pero hasta ahí, nada más. Si Severus lo daba todo, ahora era tiempo de que ella le pagara con la misma moneda, y le demostrara que lo amaba con el alma y lo quería a su lado para siempre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

- Hermione antes de que lleguemos a la reunión puedo preguntar a que se debe tu cambio de un día para otro

- No te entiendo

- Ayer aun estabas bastante molesta, no me rechazaste cierto, pero se notaba cierta reticencia por tu parte. En cambio hoy estas… rebosante de felicidad y disposición, no queda ni un resquicio de tu estado anterior

- Eso es porque he usado mi cabecita para pensar bien las cosas y poner todo en su sitio

- Lo que se traduce en que….

- En que te amo, en que valoro todo lo que me das y no solo veo tus errores, en que no me voy a amargar porque no seas perfecto y en que te extraño y sin ti a mi lado me siento incompleta. No quiero discutir, tú ya sabes lo que hiciste, te disculpaste y ya paso; te quedo claro que esas situaciones no deben repetirse o el sofá en nuestra casa se convertirá en tu mejor amigo, y no pienso desperdiciar un solo minuto revolcándome en la rabia por algo que no lo merece

- ¿Con quién estuviste hablando?

- ¿Crees que yo no soy capaz de analizar sola?

- Si sé que puedes, y también sé que no lo haces cuando estas dominada por la rabia y que esta, no desaparece sola en veinte y cuatro horas, así que, me lo vas a contar o no

- Puede resultar un verdadero fastidio que me conozcas tan bien. Otro día te cuento, ahora mejor nos vamos, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a lo que resta de la familia Prince

- Sus deseos son ordenes, te amo Hermione

- Te amo Severus

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

- Bienvenidos a la casa, Severus querido que placer tenerte aquí y a tu novia

- Hola Sailor, para todos esta mi prometida Hermione Granger

- Buenas tardes, gracias por recibirme en su casa

- Oh querida si es un gusto, Severus habla tanto de ti que estamos ansiosos

- Creo que para empezar serán mejor las presentaciones. Cariño, ellas son Camille, Kuka, Mama, Queen, Tequila, Patty, Alexza, Aurora y Alway, son primas de sangre y políticas, no entremos en esos detalles, y solo me pregunto dónde están sus maridos

- Donde Crees Severus, en el jardín preparando todo, porque no te unes y nos dejas con Hermione para conocernos mejor

- Me parece una mala idea, ya tengo suficientes experiencias desagradables como para sumar mas

- Si te refieres a lo que hicieron Mirla, Yazmin y Ella; sabes que nosotras somos la parte más cuerda de la familia

- Es mejor no correr riesgos

- Severus amor, ¿acaso hay algo que ellas pudieran decirme que no se?

- Ahhhh… ¿Recuerdas el escuadrón?

- ¿Ellas también?, ahora que recuerdo cuando fui a buscarte, Draco hablo de dos equipos ¿entonces este es el otro?

- Si Hermione ellas están en lo mismo

- Severus le dijiste ¿Por qué?

- Querida Sailor, no se supone que ustedes saben lo que ocurrió con el resto de la familia

- Solo superficialmente y haciendo mención de las tendencias seductoras de algunas, esa partecita a Agnes como que se le olvido, ella fue quien conto

- Ya veo, sin entrar en detalles ahora, le pueden dar las gracias a Yazmin y Ella, con todo su amor

- Claro que lo haremos querido y quedaran encantadas de tanto sentimiento que pondremos en ello, estúpidas inoportunas

- Sailor de verdad, ya eso paso, lo mejor fue que me enterara. Ustedes… ¿ustedes aun van?

- Pues si nadie nos ha comunicado lo contrario ¿Severus?

- Después, hay que arreglar detalles acerca de un acuerdo al que llego Astoria con Ginny Weasley

- Demonios ¿ella también lo sabe?

- Ella, tu querida prima abrió la boca para fastidiarla

- Esa sí que recibirá una dosis extra de cariño. Bien, es día de fiesta y pasarla bien, tu Severus deja de incomodar y ve con los hombres, tu Hermione querida vamos todas a la cocina a charlar y terminar de preparar la comida, y no temas, todas estamos felizmente casadas, y no somos partidarias de la infidelidad

- ¿Hermione? –Severus aun la miraba con aprensión, rogando que no ocurriera una catástrofe-

- Ve amor, no pasa nada, si la cocina explota será la señal, sino estaremos bien

A pesar de la reticencia, Severus la dejo en manos de sus primas. El almuerzo paso sin complicaciones y la verdad fue bien agradable, para Hermione, que no paro de reír con todas las anécdotas que contaron de su prometido, aunque a él no le hicieran mucha gracia. A petición de ella ambos abandonaron temprano la reunión pero no a ninguno de los lugares que él pensaba. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su novia se dejó vendar los ojos y se preparó para que fuera ella quien realizara la aparición a un rumbo desconocido.

- ¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda?

- Todavía no, tenemos que avanzar un poco antes, yo te diré cuando –y comenzaron a caminar-

- Y me dirás a que se debe todo esto

- Es una sorpresa

- ¿Una sorpresa como una sesión de tortura?

- Por supuesto que no, ya te dije antes que ya no estoy molesta y no pienso desaprovechar el tiempo a tu lado ¿Qué no puedo ser yo quien le dé algo a mi hombre?

- Claro que puedes, solo estoy desconcertado, de hecho me has tenido así todo el día

- Pues deja de preocuparte , y ahora si ya puedes ver

Ante Severus se erguía una hermosa cabaña de piedra rodeada de un precioso bosque nevado. Se veía tan pintoresca e íntima, como la más majestuosa locación para que unos amantes se olvidaran del resto del mundo, y solo se concentraran en ellos. Ese lugar parecía la más directa insinuación a una tórrida reconciliación.

- ¿Entramos?

- Claro, este lugar es hermoso y parece apartado

- Lo es, privado y seguro con diversas protecciones para evitar ser interrumpidos –en ese momento ella abrió la puerta- ¿Qué te parece?

- Acogedor y romántico… y sobre todo preparado para recibirnos, hasta la chimenea está encendida, puedo preguntar cómo lo lograste

- Fácil, este lugar lo consiguió Remus, y el y Ginny me ayudaron a acondicionarlo para nuestra estancia; vine con ellos antes de ir a buscarte a la mansión Malfoy para conocer la localización y poder aparecernos, ellos se quedaron para terminar de arreglar y yo fui por ti. Se fueron cuando llegamos, por eso la chimenea esta prendida, tu no los viste claro

- Note a alguien cerca, pero nada más. Hermione me encanta esto y no me malentiendas pero, de verdad necesito saber a qué se debe el cambio

- Te oí ayer conversando con Lucios en el despacho después de que nos despedimos, estábamos a punto irnos cuando me fije que había dejado la bufanda; la puerta estaba abierta y fue imposible no escuchar

- ¿Qué tanto?

- No debiste arriesgar tu vida para vengarme, y no la quiero a cambio de la mía, aunque entiendo eso, porque yo sería capaz de dar la mía por ti. Lucios tiene razón en que quizás no entiendo del todo la diferencia entre hacer el amor y el sexo por placer; racionalmente lo entiendo, físicamente, desconozco la diferencia de estar con otro hombre por quien solo pueda sentir deseo, pero si se un poco de lo que es el placer sin el amor profundo de mujer que siento por ti

- ¿Cómo?

- Ginny. Disfrute mucho lo que hicimos, aunque después estuviera confundida; esa charla con Lucios fue esclarecedora en muchos aspectos, me hizo recordar eso, y lo vi con una nueva perspectiva –mientras le hablaba lo tomo de la mano para que se sentaran en un cómodo y amplio sofá frente a la chimenea-

- ¿Cuál?

- Él dijo, nuestras perversiones son grandes amigo, eso que ella y yo hicimos lo fue, una perversión, y me di cuenta de que en ese aspecto, también somos muy parecidos. Nos gusta eso, nos gusta transgredir, y no es malo disfrutarlo ni quererlo, no es malo para nada, es solo diferente de lo que a muchos les parecería aceptable, es placer en estado puro y nos complementa

- Nunca insistí en saber todo lo que paso ese día, ni en que reconocieras que tanto disfrutaste, no me pareció el momento, pero creo que ahora sería adecuado ¿quieres algo de tomar?, aunque no sé que hay

- En la nevera hay vino, me gustaría una copa, también hay whiskey ahí en el bar si prefieres. ¿De verdad quieres saber todo lo que paso ese día?

- Por supuesto, me habría encantado de hecho estar allí, imaginarlas después del adelanto que nos dieron es sencillamente, seductor. No te cortes, tu misma lo dijiste, te gusto

- Bien. Después de que ella me convenio con unos cuantos besos y caricias, me deje llevar sin pensar en lo que podía significar. Ella es suave y dulce en su tacto, es muy diferente el toque de una mujer, es muy sensual y el saber que es algo censurable por estándar, le da un toque extra de emoción al momento. Ninguna tenía experiencia, pero parece que ambas somos muy… instintivas en cuanto al sexo y realmente fue sencillo avanzar sin detenernos – en ese momento él le dio la copa y se ubicó a su lado-

- ¿Se desnudaron completamente?

- Sí, al principio si me dio un poco de pena, pero te imaginaras que con Ginny, eso se supera rápido. Ella fue quien comenzó a quitarse la ropa primero y la imagen fue muy erótica, cuando dejó caer el sujetador y comenzó a acariciar sus senos, creo que fue el momento en que termine de desconectarme

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo? –mientras ella hablaba, el introdujo su mano en su cabello a nivel de su nuca y comenzó a masajearla tentadoramente-

- ¿Quieres toda la imagen cierto?

- Por supuesto, relajate Hermione, hablame y dejate llevar, recuérdalo como si estuvieras allí ahora

- Sus senos son grandes, su aureola es rosada y sus pezones están muy erectos. Ella mojo sus dedos índices y medio con saliva, y los paso por sus pezones, en círculos para después presionarlos y ponerlos más duros. Ver eso fue, carnal; ella tocándose, arrodillada en la cama con las piernas separadas, su boca abierta y gimiendo y viéndome directamente a los ojos, tentándome

- Me atrevo a aventurar que estabas mojada en ese momento

- Mucho. Ella se apretaba los senos, invitándome a tocarla, y sin dejar de hacerlo, comenzó a besarme de nuevo; tomo mi mano y la puso justo donde ella la tenía antes, y pude sentir la humedad de su saliva, creo que gemí en ese momento y ella introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Sus manos quitaron mi camisa, después mi brasier, y como hizo con ella, se humedeció sus dedos pero en mi boca, y apretó y acaricio mis pezones, y yo no pare de hacerlo con los de ella, ahora por propia voluntad

- Te gustan sus senos –no era una pregunta sino una afirmación-

- Son lindos, suaves al tacto y rellenos. Es muy diferente a tocar un pecho masculino, pero igual de agradable. Su boca también me gusta, es buena besando, muy buena acariciando con su lengua, en cualquier lugar donde la ponga

- Pero eso no fue todo –otra afirmación-

- No, me recostó en la cama y poco a poco, esa lengua bajo a mi cuello, a mis hombros y a mis pechos y allí se quedó, no sé cuánto tiempo, haciéndome delirar, chupando y mordiendo

- Creo que tienes calor amor, dejame ayudarte –era cierto Hermione tenia las mejillas encendidas, y él le quito el grueso suéter dejándola con una ligera camisa sin mangas y cuello en v, sin botones y que dejaban ver el estado de sus senos- ¿Qué más paso?, no creo que tú te quedaras pasiva mucho tiempo

- No, quería hacerlo mismo, así que me incorpore, la tendí y le devolví sus atenciones; allí ella aprovecho para ir un poco más allá. Me abrió el pantalón, lo bajo y me acaricio por encima de mis bragas

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Quieres toda la descripción?

- Si

- En toda mi vagina, conociendo, tanteando. Supongo que mis gemidos le avisaron el lugar exacto donde mi placer era mayor, y allí se concentró. Ni que decir que la imite, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambas, estuviéramos totalmente desnudas, acariciándonos íntimamente –Severus la veía excitarse mientras hablaba, y sus manos describían círculos en sus hombros y brazos- ¿no tienes calor? ¿soy solo yo?

- Si tengo –se quitó la chaqueta, se abrió varios botones de la camisa y se la arremango hasta los codos- y creo que tu estarías más cómoda sentada en mis piernas –suavemente la coloco sobre él, su espalda contra su torso, y su trasero sobre su pronunciada erección- Sigue amor

- No hay mucho más que eso. Nos masturbamos mutuamente. Eres un gran maestro sabes

- Y yo porque

- Tú me enseñaste a complacerme realmente y recordé tus instrucciones para aplicarlas a ella. Busque en su clítoris el lugar exacto de placer como lo hice conmigo, la estimule como si de mí se tratara, y para penetrarla con mis dedos, recordé como lo haces tú en mi coño

- ¿Sabes cuánto lo disfruto ella?

- A juzgar por sus gemidos, bastante. Ella hizo conmigo lo mismo. No sé de que o quien se guio, solo que la condenada es buena. Por un buen tiempo, la música de fondo fueron nuestros gemidos, hasta que ambas gritamos al acabar, y fue divino

- Tu pantalón está estorbando –simplemente se lo abrió y lo deslizo por sus piernas- ¿Así que fue altamente gratificante la experiencia?

- Bastante diría

- ¿Tanto como para repetirla?

- Si

- ¿Lo deseas? –con sus piernas abrió las de ella y su mano se dedicó a tocar su centro- tu braga esta empapada, respondeme cariño

- Si, quisiera repetir

- Sabes que lo que hicieron fue solo una introducción verdad, aun podrían hacer muchas más cosas

- Lo sé, pero en ese caso, creo que ambas estaríamos perdidas y no sabríamos como. Me parece que requeriríamos de instrucción

- ¿Te gustaría que yo las instruyera? ¿Solo?

- Sí, pero sabes que no sería solo

- Lo sé, algo así nos implicaría a Remus y a mí. Yo vería a Ginny desnuda, Remus a ti, y en ese tipo de instrucciones cariño, el tocar no se limitaría a la pareja en exclusivo, lo cual me lleva a preguntarte ¿estarías dispuesta a conocer lo que es el placer físico del acto, que no incluye al amor? ¿quieres conocer Hermione, lo que es el sexo puro y duro con otro hombre, y aprender esa diferencia de la que Lucios hablo? –ya sus bragas estaban en el piso y el contacto era piel con piel-

- Si quiero, porque sé que eso en nada cambiaría el amor que siento por ti, al contrario creo que me haría apreciar más los momentos de entrega juntos ¿cambiaría tu amor por mí? ¿me aborrecerías por permitir que otro me toque? ¿Me dejarías?

- No podría dejarte de amar por desear algo que yo mismo he pensado; jamás te aborrecería porque como ya dijiste tus perversiones son las mías, y yo estaría con Ginny; y dejarte es imposible para mí, porque sería como renunciar a mi alma, a mi vida, a todo –contrario a lo que se pudiera creer, las caricias de ambos eran lentas y pausadas sin dejar de ser sensuales, lo suficiente para que no detuvieran la plática-

- Todo esto nos lleva al principio de la conversación –en ese momento ella se giró para quedar a horcajadas sobre y poder abrazarlo y mirarlo a los ojos-. Entiendo un poco de lo que es solo sexo, porque algo he experimentado, y también sé que mi alma se une a la tuya en cada entrega de mi cuerpo. Me siento una sola contigo Severus, cuando hacemos el amor, no sé donde comienza tu cuerpo y termina el mío, porque nos convertimos en una sola entidad, sincronizada, acompasada. Puedo sentir tu amor, tan palpable como tu deseo, y mientras más lo siento más ambiciono que el tiempo se detenga para no tener que apartarme de ti; porque en esos momentos que no te tengo, es como si algo me faltara, pierdo mi otra mitad, la que me permite sentirme completa y necesito para respirar en paz

- Sentimos lo mismo cariño, un solo ser, un solo corazón, un todo. Te amo con cada poro de mi cuerpo, con cada latido de mi corazón

- Te amo Severus, y entender la magnitud de tu amor con las palabras que dijiste, me llevo a reconsiderar todo. Tu amor has sido fiel a mí cada día desde que nuestras vidas se cruzaron, como algo más que un profesor y una alumna. Me has sostenido cuando he caído, me has cuidado con dedicación, has puesto tu vida en peligro por mi causa, has hecho tuyos mis sufrimientos, has reconfortado mi corazón; en pocas palabras lo has dado todo, siempre. Hiciste algo que me dolió, es cierto, pero eso es nada en comparación de lo que has aportado a mi vida, de tu entrega. La razón de estar aquí es simple, ya es hora de salir de mi egocentrismo y hacer de estar relación un canal en doble sentido; ambos damos y ambos recibimos

- Tú me has dado mucho Hermione y me haces inmensamente feliz

- Pero las circunstancias han hecho que yo hasta hoy, haya sido la más débil y la que ha necesitado más atención, por lo que, lo que he podido brindarte sé que no es ni lo mejor de mí, ni lo justo; una relación así no puede mantenerse en el tiempo y lo sabes. Si eso permanece, tarde o temprano te cansaras de mí, y yo me convertiré en un ser egoísta que ni te valora ni te aporta, y eso Severus no es amor; lo has pensado aunque no lo digas, no puedes llevar en tus hombros el peso de que esto funciones, o es compartido o estaremos destinados al fracaso

- ¿Qué significa todo esto para ti Hermione? ¿Esto qué haces, este lugar?

- Un nuevo comienzo para ambos, tiempo para equilibrar la balanza, espacio para ser solos tu y yo sin interferencias, momentos para dialogar de lo que ambos queremos y esperamos en todos los sentidos. La oportunidad de confesarnos nuestros temores. No quiero perderte –en ese momento gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos-

- ¿Eso es lo que has sentido por lo que paso?

- Si, sentí que nos alejábamos

- No Hermione, no me pierdes, son pruebas amor, si algo como eso pudiera separarnos, nuestro amor no sería fuerte ni real, y sé que no es nuestro caso

- Solo tengo miedo de fallar, de ser tan torpe de arruinarlo. Necesito demostrarte la magnitud de mi amor, y tú tienes que resarcirme mi navidad. Por eso los próximos tres días, tu y yo estaremos aquí para balancear las cosas, arreglarlas y fortalecernos

- ¿Tres días? Lo tienes todo bien planeado

- Si amor. Tres días Severus Snape para que nunca olvides a la mujer que tienes y lo que vale; tres días para tatuarme en tu piel de tal forma que ninguna mujer pueda ocupar mi lugar, ni llegar a tu alma; tres días para que comprendas que te he entregado mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón; tres días para amarnos sin control ni medida; tres días para que el todo no se separe; tres días para que al salir de aquí podamos recomenzar; y tres días para que nuestras perversiones salgan a flote. Tomame sin piedad, amame sin reservas, toma todo lo que quieras y dame todo lo que pida. Que no quede una parte mía que no sea tuya, que no haya nada de ti que no sea mío; tu mujer, mi hombre. Amantes, amigos, compañeros y confidentes

- Ya eres todo eso para mí, pero te prometo que estos días tendremos todo lo que has dicho, todo lo que has pedido será nuestro

- Es lo único que espero

- ¿Estas segura de querer ver toda mi perversión y que podrás con ello?

- Estoy segura de que somos tan iguales, que es lo que necesitamos

- ¿Sin piedad?

- Ninguna

- Entonces preparate Hermione, porque no serás la misma cuando volvamos

Hasta allí llegaron las palabras. Lo siguiente fue el desaparecer de la ropa que faltaba, el aumento del calor corporal, la aparición de los gemidos y gritos, y tal como lo prometió el pocionista, el desenfreno total. Él le dijo que no sería la misma, la verdad ninguno lo seria y todos lo notaran.


	38. 38 Marcados

**Hola a todos.**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

**Para quienes les ha subido la temperatura antes, búsquense un vasito de agua fría, aviso desde ya.**

**IMPORTANTE LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL**

**Gracias por sus reviews, a quienes me siguen, a los nuevos lectores, por agregarme a sus favoritos, y simplemente por tomarse el tiempo de leer lo que mi mente crea.**

**Los personajes son de Rowling, la historia mía a partir del final de la guerra.**

**Ahora si disfrútenla**

* * *

**XXXVIII. MARCADOS**

Tres días son 72 horas, 4.320 minutos y 259.200 segundos. Cada uno de esos tiempos, fue altamente aprovechado por cierta pareja que se encontraba aislada del resto del mundo, reencontrándose, entendiéndose, aceptándose, adaptándose, amándose y por sobre todo volviéndose un solo ser más allá de lo que nunca imaginaron, más allá de su cuerpo y más allá de la existencia misma.

A ese refugio entraron dos personas que se profesaban un amor sincero y entrañable, pero de allí salieron dos entidades que a los ojos de otros ahora eran indivisibles, porque en realidad eran uno divido por obligación y necesidad, y al mismo tiempo unidos por convicción; dos componentes de una sola pieza que podían vivir e interactuar por separado, y sin embargo eran uno el reflejo del otro, por lo que juntos era que funcionaban óptimamente. Individualmente, solo componentes a la espera de encajar, unidos la obra maestra que ningún humano, muggle o mago es capaz de crear, ellos ahora no son Severus y Hermione, ahora son Sevmione.

- Estos días han sido realmente fabulosos Sev, quisiera que pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo aquí –ambos estaban tumbados sobre mantas, el de lado ella boca arriba, frente a la chimenea con el mismo atuendo que llevaban usando esos días, es decir, ninguno-

- Sí, tú los has hecho especial, y a mí también me gustaría permanecer en nuestra burbuja, pero hay que volver al mundo real, donde tenemos obligaciones y responsabilidades

- Tu trabajo, mis estudios

- Nuestros amigos, la familia y lo que aun debemos hacer en la mansión Malfoy

- Todo ha sido tan perfecto que hasta de eso me olvide, solo espero que acabe pronto y podamos retornar a la normalidad, sin maldiciones presentes o acechantes

- En nuestro mundo y siendo quienes somos, los peligros nunca dejaran de existir, pero estoy convencido que podremos sortearlos satisfactoriamente

- Seguro que sí, si estamos juntos, todo es posible.

- Mañana nos iremos pequeña, ¿hay algún otro punto que consideres debamos aclarar, algo importante que nos incumba tratar antes de volver?

- Me parce que hemos abarcado lo principal e importante. Hablamos ampliamente acerca de mis inseguridades, de las tuyas; de los puntos débiles de la relación, de los fuertes; de lo que a ambos nos incomoda; de nuestras metas a corto y largo plazo; de mi carrera… ¿tú crees que falta algo?

- Creo que de lo más urgente no, lo demás se dará con el tiempo. Siempre habrá obstáculos en una relación, es como los afrontemos lo que definirá nuestro futuro. Yo nos siento más fuertes y unidos, más capaces de sobrellevar los altibajos que se presenten

- Quedan muchas cosas que resolver sin embargo

- Lo sé. Para empezar tu total recuperación, te lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo

- Y si te dijera que mis perspectivas han cambiado, y ahora lo que más me importa es que estemos juntos sin importar eso

- ¿Renuncias a ser madre?

- No, solo que… aun podríamos. En el mundo de los magos no es lo habitual pero, podríamos intentar con un vientre en alquiler, la adopción. Todavía puedo darte un hijo con tus genes aunque no tenga los míos

- Igual serias su madre, tu serias quien le diera cariño y amor, quien criaría y educaría a ese ser

- Lo sé, por eso no me importaría su procedencia

- ¿Sabes que con un vientre en alquiler se tiene que incluir sus óvulos, su ADN, y por tanto aumenta la posibilidad de que no sea un mago o hechicera?

- No lo pensé… ¿te importaría mucho eso?

- No la verdad, pero vivimos en el mundo mágico y de ser así, se sentiría como un paria, como se sienten los squib, y eso sí que no me gustaría

- Es cierto… vez algo más que pensar

- Tenemos tiempo de sobra, tú tienes que terminar los estudios, después la boda, no hay prisa amor, no quiero que ahora te empieces a estresar. La maldición se puede romper, yo me ocupare de eso

- Tienes razón, seria malgastar el tiempo agobiándome sin necesidad. También esta lo que decidimos de la casa… tantas cosas

- Todo eso sin mencionar que la señora Snape está sacando su lado interior más salvaje, y todavía le falta mucha preparación antes de la graduación

- Oh sí, no me olvido de eso –el ambiente era liguero y las sonrisas adornaban sus rostros-. Las fantasías, las perversiones. No sabes que ganas tengo de hacer los experimentos que hablamos

- Recuerda amor que para que todo fluya y funcione, tiene que ser sin prisas, paso a paso, y que yo me iré encargando de todo

- Lo sé, maestro de perversión Snape al mando, señor, si señor –y para darle énfasis a sus palabras le hizo un saludo militar-

- Que graciosa cariño, pero es así. Yo hablare con Remus y tanteare el terreno y coordinare todo con él; tú y tu amiguita se quedaran quietas dejándose guiar

- ¿tantear el terreno? Como no, estoy más que segura que ustedes dos ya han hablado de todo eso

- Algo si, fue inevitable con los acontecimientos, no te parece

- Supongo que tienes razón. Con todo, era inevitable

- Nosotros somos hombres con la experiencia suficiente para evitar que todo acabe en algo desagradable, y se convierta en un desastre

- Lo sé, por eso pongo todo en tus manos, y en las de Remus. ¿Tú crees que ellos en este mismo tiempo hayan hablado de eso?

- Presiento que sí, lo sabré al volver

- Volver –su mirada se quedó perdida y lanzo un suspiro-

- Hey Hermione… es la segunda vez que al hablar de volver te cambia la expresión, ¿qué pasa, a que le temes pequeña? –le acaricio la mejilla para transmitirle calor-

- A lo que vendrá, a lo impredecible, a lo incontrolable. Pienso como será cuando nuestro compromiso se haga público. De verdad soy tan feliz estando solos los dos

- Yo también lo soy teniéndote solo para mí, pero no podemos aislarnos del mundo; necesitamos el resto tanto como a nosotros; en una relación saludable hay que tener tiempo para algo más que la pareja, tiempo para nosotros mismo y para compartir con aquellos quienes nos ayudan a enriquecer nuestras mentes, a tener perspectiva cuando la perdemos. En cuanto al compromiso, será una conmoción supongo; habrá detractores y otros quienes nos apoyen, pero al final lo importante, es lo que tú y yo queramos nada mas

- Cierto hay que volver y tener espacio para lo demás, al final es la calidad de tiempo no la cantidad, aunque desde ya te advierto que voy a desear mucho de el cuando salgamos de aquí, no quiero un poquito de ti, quiero mucho. Al resto podremos hacerle frente mientras permanezcamos unidos

- Te daré todo de mí, y estaremos unidos para siempre

- Es mi mayor deseo Sev, siempre juntos

- Es mi mayor anhelo, hacerte la mujer más feliz de la tierra a mi lado; amándote, adorándote, complaciéndote, por siempre

- Te amo Severus Snape

- Te amo Hermione Granger

- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Lo que quieras cielo

- ¿Qué tienen mis senos que nunca dejas de jugar con ellos, aunque solo estemos en una tranquila conversación como ahora? –y es que el con sus manos no paraba de tocarlos dulcemente-

- ¿Acaso nunca te he dicho lo hermosos que son?, me atraen demasiado, todo tu cuerpo de hecho, pero estos –y le dio un beso a cada uno- parecen que me llamaran, ¿te molesta que lo haga?

- No, por el contrario, se siente muy bien. Tus manos son delicadas, igual que tus labios y hasta tu lengua

- Mi boca también siente una particular atracción a esta área, aunque hay otra que la supera

- Ah sí, ¿y cuál?

- Tu hermoso coño cariño, bajar allí y degustarte es un placer exquisito –la vieja Hermione se hubiese quedado quieta aunque encendida, la nueva era una cajita de sorpresas-. Y en menos de veinticuatro horas te has vuelto una descarada

- ¿Yo?, ¿y más o menos como porque?

- Porque hablo de tu coño, y tu abres inmediatamente las piernas para darme una muy amplia vista de el, sin rastro de timidez y ningún sonrojo. Antes a pesar de todo, solo llegabas a eso cuando estabas muy descontrolada, y aun así, se notaba un dejo de vergüenza, ahora eso no existe

- Pero no te molesta –no era una pregunta-

- Sabes que no, esta nueva faceta me… como decirlo, deslumbra, cautiva… podría usar muchos adjetivos. Y lo que haces ahora mas

- Solo compruebo como esta la zona, quizás algo de tu bebida favorita haya hecho acto de presencia –su mano estaba entre sus piernas, en el vértice- Oh si cariño, estoy mojada mira –levanto sus dedos y los llevo a su boca- ummm, nunca pensé que mi propio sabor me gustaría, no es tan bueno como el tuyo, pero es excitante

- Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. Me he probado en tu boca, pero definitivamente prefiero tu sabor ¿eso qué haces es una clara invitación o juegas sola?

- ¿quieres oírlo cierto? Es una clara invitación a que tu hermosa boca, se pose en mi coño y empieces a comerlo tan rico como lo haces. La verdad cariño, es tu culpa que me guste tanto el sexo oral, así que profesor, aplíquese, que su alumna necesita otra lección de cómo usted me coje con su boca hasta hacerme acabar

- ¿Solo oral Granger?

- Oh no profesor, primero me jode con la boca y luego con su verga

- Esa boquita sucia Granger, ese lenguaje

- ¿No te gusta tu nueva zorra amor?, tú me entrenaste

- ¿Gustarme?, eso es un eufemismo. Ya te lo dije, en la intimidad quiero que seas la más zorra de todas, mientras más, mejor. Quiero que mi zorra no se reprima ni se avergüence nunca, y se sienta libre de mostrarse y pedir, y sobre todo, me gusta cuando eres obediente pero porque ansias lo mismo que yo. Soy dominante ya lo sabes, y me da placer subyugarte en el sexo; el resto del tiempo, amo como me desafías, como delimitas tu espacio personal y como demuestras lo fuerte que eres. ¿Te gusta que te llame mi zorra Hermione, o sientes que te denigra?

- Oh sí que me gusta, me hace sentir poderosa, tan mujer, tan capaz de complacerte. ¿Denigrarme? Para nada, soy exactamente lo que quiero ser, soy tu zorra y disfruto cada momento

- Inteligente chica. Ahora creo que será mejor pasar a las peticiones, tu olor me esta volviendo loco, y verte tan abierta para mi… -y el simplemente bajo a saciar su sed-

- Sabes Sev, creo que voy a empezar a practicar yoga, dicen que te vuelve mucho más flexible… oh si… si cariño… quizás aún tengas nuevas posiciones que mostrarme

- Oh Hermione. ¿Quizás?, estos días y todo lo anterior, solo fueron el aperitivo. Sigue con esas ideas del yoga y agrega algo de actividad física para la resistencia, la vas a necesitar. Ahora mi zorra, solo quiero escuchar de tu boca gemidos y gritos, se acabó la conversación

- Como diga profesor

* * *

Mientras una pareja se divierte lejos de todos, otra, combina su pasión con las obligaciones de una familia. Remus y Ginny, después de ayudar a su amiga, volvieron a la casa Weasley para pasar lo que quedaba del día con el pequeño Teddy y el resto del clan pelirrojo. Cada día ellos se convertían más y más, en una pequeña familia individual de tres, ni siquiera la abuela del pequeño ponía objeción, al cariño que entre el niño y la novia de su padre se formaba y afianzaba; estaba completamente segura que Ginny sería incapaz de borrar el recuerdo de Dora, ya que ella misma, le mostraba continuamente a Teddy, fotos de su madre y le contaba de lo buenas amigas que eran. La verdad Andromeda estaba encantada de la elección de Remus; sabía que el en algún momento reharía su vida, y pensar en la clase de mujer con que pudiera crecer su nieto, era algo que la atormentaba. Ahora solo daba gracias a que esa muchachita y toda su familia, eran parte de sus vidas, y adoraban al bebe tanto como ella y su padre. Además de las ventajas, de que el reciente noviazgo, le brindaba la oportunidad de hacer de niñera por mucho tiempo, aun en tiempo de vacaciones, pues la parejita necesitaba tiempo a solas, gracias a las venditas hormonas, de las cuales Ginny Weasley tenía en abundancia, cosa que ella ya había notado. Tenía que hacer de alcahueta de ellos, pero eso le representaba muy poco, a cambio del amor incondicional que la chica le profesaba tanto a Remus como a Teddy; que ellos tuvieran a esa persona tan entregada en sus vidas era impagable, y estaba dispuesta a todo para que esa relación madurara y se mantuviera en el tiempo, aunque representara mentir descaradamente a Molly, diciendo que su hija se la pasaba en su casa, cuando estaba clara en que ellos al salir, seguramente y la mayoría de las veces iban a parar a algún motel, como seguramente era el caso de ahora y de hace dos días.

- Remus, ¿Qué estarán haciendo Herms y Sev?

- De verdad me preguntas eso. Seguramente han pasado estos días haciendo lo mismo que nosotros ahora

- Es decir, cojiendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar

- Pues sí, básicamente

- Pero crees que hayan arreglado sus diferencias

- Severus no es un hombre que deje esas cosas pasar, para dedicarse solo al sexo; no al menos en el caso de ella. Es su mujer, no solo una amante, la ama y lo primero es consolidar su relación a través del dialogo y el resto después

- Herms escucho una conversación muy interesante entre Sev y Lucios Malfoy

- ¿Qué tan interesante?

- En resumen, que Sev arriesgo su vida para dar con los responsables de los ataques; que la ama más que nada; y Lucios le sugirió que la adentrara en las perversiones de la que ustedes son capaces, para que ella sepa la diferencia por vivencia entre hacer el amor, y tener sexo… con otro claro

- ¿Y él se ofreció de voluntario?

- Nop, respondió que no quería que él y su mujer lo castraran, cuando Sev pregunto lo mismo que tú. Además a Herms él no le atrae

- No creo que a ella le atraiga otro hombre, sinceramente

- Puede, o tal vez si

- ¿Se puede saber que estuvieron hablando?

- ¿De qué?

- Vamos Ginny, no te hagas la inocente conmigo. Este tema no lo estás mencionando por nada, y menos cuando acabamos de hacer el amor

- Me conoces demasiado bien, a veces eso no me gusta –le hizo un tierno puchero, al cual el solo rio, pero negó con la cabeza indicándole que no cedería-. Bien, le pregunte si estaría dispuesta a estar con nosotros

- ¿Otra vez?, que no quedamos en que le darías un respiro, y la dejarías disfrutar de su reciente descubrimiento del sexo

- Eso no es reciente, ellos tienen tiempo en practicas

- Con penetración sí, los juegos preliminares no cuentan. Ella necesita volverse más segura sexualmente y las presiones no ayudan

- ¡Yo no la presiono Remus!

- Si lo haces, porque quieres que se repita lo que paso entre ustedes. ¿De verdad tanto quieres estar con una mujer? –él estaba realmente divertido con la situación-

- No, no con una mujer, solo con ella

- ¿Y a qué se debe la distinción?

- No lo sé, es solo que ella es mi mejor amiga, quiero experimentar y con Hermione me siento a salvo

- Pero de lo que hablaste antes incluye a Severus. Ella conmigo, implica tú con él; ¿eso es algo que también quieres experimentar?

- Sí y no, esa es la parte complicada

- ¿Por?

- Te amo, me llenas, me satisfaces, estoy segura que no necesito a otro hombre; pero ¿recuerdas esa noche de chicas en casa de Harry? ¿lo que Anne conto?

- Así que es eso, estar con dos al mismo tiempo, ¿te dejo picada cierto?

- Algo, pero me puede más el temor a que eso pueda dañar nuestra relación; que verme con otro sea algo insoportable para ti

- Y no has pensado mi niña, que igual puede ser perjudicial para Sev y Herms desde ese punto de vista, y que tú la estas incitando a ello

- Mierda no, ella me dijo que él estaba tan encendido cuando ustedes nos vieron, que parecía dispuesto a eso y más, algo hablaron entre ellos

- Entiendo, escuchame bien cariño, ambos nos pusimos a mil con el numerito que nos montaron, y después con el relato de lo que paso entre ustedes. Sin embargo, en relaciones como las que mantenemos, que son totalmente serias, ese tipo de fantasías hay que pensarlas bien y analizar todos los aspectos, y lo más importante es no forzar las cosas. Necesito cariño que me respondas sinceramente lo que te voy a preguntar, sin que sientas ansiedad por tus respuestas, y sin detenerte a pensar que lo digas me puedo molestar ¿de acuerdo?, quiero que te abras conmigo totalmente

- De acuerdo –su cara mostraba que no estaba muy convencida y aun así lo intentaría-

- Primero, ¿quieres estar con ella a solas o quieres que yo esté allí?

- Ambas, pero como dijiste la segunda incluye a Sev

- Ya llegaremos a ese punto, tranquila. Segundo ¿aunque nosotros estemos, solo quieres que la interacción sea entre ella y tú, o te gustaría que ambos estuviéramos activos con ustedes?

- Igual a la anterior, ambas cosas

- Bien, ahora, si los cuatro no lo estamos montando, y piensa bien esto, imaginalo ¿te sentirías bien si Severus te tocara y yo a Hermione?

- Rem yo… yo no lo sé… pienso en ti viendo eso y… -no pudo decir más, pero é la entendió-

- Es decir, que no te molesta la idea de que me enrede con Herms, si no, que te angustia mi reacción ante tú y Severus juntos

- Si, supongo. Ella es mi amiga, es muy linda, sería algo netamente sexual y tú eres un hombre atrayente y más sin ropa, y yo estaría ahí, no sería una traición ni nada

- Sigues estando tensa, y te necesito relajada para que me digas tus deseos sin frenos. Cariño quiero que te recueste boca arriba y me abras tus lindas piernas

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿no confías en mí?

- Sabes que si

- Entonces solo dejate ir, y disfruta –ella que hasta ese momento estaba recostada en su pecho, se tendió en la cama tal como se lo pidió-

- Rem

- Tranquila, vamos a seguir hablando, te voy a contar unas cuantas cosas –antes de continuar la beso en los labios, mientras su mano se ocupaba de sus pechos-. Primero que nada, no me molestaría verte con otro hombre, siempre y cuando yo no me sienta excluido, lo hayamos conversado antes y tú te sientas cómoda y sea lo que quieres. Segundo, más que enrollarme con Hermione, es las ganas de enterrarme en ti, mientras ustedes están en eso, y a Severus le pasa igual. Tercero, no veo para nada mal que él y yo, te tuviéramos al mismo tiempo y viceversa con Hermione; y por si no lo has pensado, es algo que he hecho, y sé que lo disfrutarías enormemente si te entregaras al momento –su tono de voz era bajo y ronco, sensual e incitador, y poco a poco ella se relajaba, gracias a las caricias de su amante- entiendes todo lo que te he dicho; cierra los ojos mi vida y deja volar tu imaginación

- ¿ustedes lo han hablado?

- Si amor. Oh mi niña, mira lo mojada que estas, te gusta la idea –ya su mano estaba en su centro torturándolo-

- Sí, y me excita que tú también lo quieras

- Si lo quiero, solo si tú y yo lo podemos disfrutar por igual. Imaginalo amor, sentirte llena por todos lados, tu cuerpo acariciado completamente; o simplemente sintiendo a Severus, que te da placer mientras yo se lo doy a su mujer

- Sí, sí… mas… Herms dice que el… que él es muy bueno en la cama

- Puedes comprobarlo si quieres, y ellos también pueden ver lo ardiente que eres

- Pero estoy segura que tu… oh Rem, que tú eres mejor, ella podrá ver que mi lobo es un Dios

- Lo soy para ti cariño, y es todo lo que me importa. Vamos amor, dime que quieres de verdad, que te pide tu cuerpo –ya no era solo su mano, su boca lamia sus pezones cada vez que dejaba de hablar-

- Quiero… quiero tenerlos a los dos… la quiero a ella, a ti, a Sev… sí, quiero probar… oh Rem más, por favor más –ahora no pedía por su fantasía, pedía por las atenciones de su hombre que la volvían loca-

- Te voy a dar todo lo que quieras mi niña, todas tus fantasías las voy a cumplir –ahora besaba su vientre sin detener el dedo que acariciaba su clítoris-, pero debes dejar que yo te guie, iremos poco a poco, de acuerdo

- Si Rem, si

- Yo marcare el ritmo, probaremos cosas antes de que lo que quieres pase –los gemidos de Ginny lo obligaron a subir, para hablarle al oído-, será lento, yo hablare con Severus, entre nosotros dos nos encargaremos de todo. Cuando sea el momento si todos lo queremos y estamos cómodos, tú y Hermione nos van a tener, todo lo que has pensado y mas

- Oh Rem, más rápido –contrario a lo que pidió, su amado ralentizo sus caricias- ¡no!

- Tranquila ni niña, necesito que me digas que harás lo que te he dicho, que lo dejaras todo en mi manos

- Sí, sí lo hare… lo que quieras, por favor

- Te lo recordare cuando estés en condiciones. Ahora te voy a atender como necesitas –serpenteo por su cuerpo, dejando húmedos besos a su paso, mordiendo sus pezones, su vientre, hasta llegar a su centro, donde su boca comenzó a succionar y lamer sin piedad-, ¿esto era lo que pedias?

- Sí, así, ya casi

- Vamos cariño, acaba para mí, ahora –y como si fuera una orden impartida, Ginny obedeció regalándole un orgasmo que logro estremecer su cuerpo-. Ahora mi niña, es mi turno

Sin darle tiempo a reponerse, se ubicó entre sus piernas, y de una sola embestida, se metió en ella profundamente, haciéndola gritar de placer. No estaba siendo suave como todas las veces anteriores. El entendía el cuerpo de su mujer, sabia interpretarlo, reconocer lo que necesitaba, y ahora solo era la lujuria pura y carnal lo que sería capaz de saciarla; no implicaba que no le estuviera haciendo el amor, solo era diferente. Igual ambos sentían su amor, se lo transmitían en cada caricia, en cada gemido, en cada embestida que tocaba el punto de placer de Ginny, que la hizo gritar hasta quedarse ronca, hasta perder el aliento, sin dejar de sentir como le entregaba su alma a ese hombre que le correspondía de igual manera. Al final con los últimos gritos de ambos e invocaciones de sus nombres, llegaron al éxtasis y saborearon a la pequeña muerte, que conocieron de manera totalmente cruda uno con otro, como jamás lo sintieron, como jamás lo vivieron antes, porque solo un amor como el de ellos, es capaz de tener y percibir, algo tan puro y sublime, como el máximo placer que se da en la entrega de todo su ser sin que no quede nada que no le pertenezca al otro. Se sintieron uno, se convirtieron en uno, por un instante perdieron la noción de su entorno y solo se reconocieron entre ellos. Agitados pero inmensamente felices, enredaron sus cuerpo para abandonarse a la sensación de plenitud y paz, que los llevo a un profundo sueño, donde siguieron encontrándose y amándose, donde no existía nadie más.

Dos parejas, dos lugares distintos, y ambas sin saberlo a lo largo de esos 259.200 segundos, perfeccionaron su amor, su unión y sellaron sus destinos para siempre. En un punto de sus vidas se cruzaron, en otro se hallaron, más adelante se reconocieron, después se dieron la oportunidad de estar, luego se entregaron, posteriormente se pertenecieron y ahora se marcaron de forma indeleble y sin retorno; y los cuatro eran inmensamente felices con eso.

Las almas gemelas se buscan, se persiguen, se presienten, y se atraen hasta hallarse. A partir de allí, luchan por permanecer unidas, se encadenan porque es su destino. Es lo que debe ser para alcanzar la plenitud, para llegar a su cielo tras el infierno.

**FIN?**

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA****: En esta historia todavía queda mucho por contar, muchos acontecimientos sin respuestas definidas, llanto y lujuria desatada. Ahora bien mis adorados lectores, la pregunta es ¿aún están interesados en conocer como mi mente soluciono los dilemas y que más ocurrió en la vida de nuestros protagonistas? Créanme que en mi cabeza hay tela para más… más tragedia, drama, amor, risa; en este capítulo deje varias de las interrogantes sin resolver. Pero sé que los ficts largos pueden llegar a perder su intensidad y el interés que despiertan. Así que, en sus manos queda… continuo lo que falta, o están satisfechos con este final, que no es el original. Espero sus respuestas.**

**Besos a todos y gracias por leerme… quizás nos volveremos a encontrar**


	39. 39 Intermedio I

**Hola de nuevo. Guao, sin palabras, sinceramente no espere que todos quisieran que continuara la historia. Gracias a ustedes he vuelto, y ahora sí que la terminare tal como la he pensado sin dudar.**

**Todos pidieron el cuarteto… ya vendrá y espero no decepcionarlos. Faltan unos cuantos capítulos, la verdad no se el número real, quiero que todo se desarrolle a buen ritmo sin prisas, tal y como lo he venido haciendo.**

**Advierto a quienes no lo saben, ya estamos en la etapa de sobre carga sexual. Descripciones explicitas, lenguaje adulto, intercambios y afines. **

**Los personajes y el mundo Harry Potter son de Rowling, la historia mía a partir del final de la guerra.**

**Mil gracias a los nuevos lectores por seguirme, a mis fieles que siempre comentan y me alientan, a los guest por sus reviews; y a todos por su apoyo siempre. Para quienes pidieron más Harry, espero que lo que hay aquí de él les guste**

**Ahora si disfruten del nuevo capitulo**

**XOXO**

* * *

**XXXIX. INTERMEDIO I**

En la vida hay una cosa de la que todos podemos estar seguros, el tiempo no se detiene, no permanece congelado mientras vivimos nuestras vidas de manera segura, no da tregua para adaptarnos a las tempestades, a los cambios o nuestros deseos. Avanza inexorablemente, y no se pliega a los deseos de nadie, al contrario parece que actúa para llevarnos la contraria. Cuando quieres que avance más despacio, ocurre lo contrario; cuando ruegas porque pase volando, los minutos, horas y días, se vuelven eternos. Así que lo único que queda es intentar adaptarse a él, y mantener su ritmo; volvernos rápidos para actuar, para pensar, y evitar que se convierta en un tren que nos arroye a máxima velocidad.

Pero no todo es negativo, su avance también indica que aprendemos cada día, que tampoco nos detenemos y que momento a momento, tenemos la oportunidad de experimentar más, de crecer y de acercarnos a nuestros sueños, a nuestras metas, a todo que aquello que necesita del tiempo para cristalizarse y convertirse en realidad.

Para Hermione, como para todos los estudiantes, el correr del tiempo significa que cada vez están más cerca su graduación, el momento de entrar de lleno al mundo real, de tomar decisiones definitivas e importantes; y también de entender de que con el comienzo de la adultez, empieza el tiempo de cometer los errores necesarios para convertirse en los hombres y mujeres que guiaran al mundo, la nueva generación que tiene por obligación madurar y volverse lo más sabios posibles, para que sus errores no sean nefastos y tengan una vida más llena de paz y bienestar, que de amarguras y pesares. A partir de ahora ya no estarían tan protegidos y el peso de tomar el control de sus vidas llegaría a ellos, en el mismo momento en que estuvieran graduados del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Sin embargo ella como otros, gracias a la guerra y todos los pesares vividos, ya contaba con la ventaja de tener en su haber, la experiencia de lo que es el valor, la lealtad, la honestidad, la entrega, la lucha por los ideales y la toma de decisiones transcendentales. Por todo eso era que ahora, el momento de adquirir otras experiencias más terrenales y mundanas les llego; unas vivencias calificadas como altamente satisfactorias. Después de todo, no podemos centranos solo en la responsabilidad, también hay tiempo para las fiestas, las risas, las bromas, la lujuria y la pasión. Sí, muchos ahora se centraban, tomadas las decisiones importantes como las carreras, en explorar sus cuerpos y los de sus compañeros de cama; porque el sexo es tan divertido e interesante, como descubrir una nueva posición que te diera la fama, o ganar la temporada de quidditch, o la copa da las casa. Incluso hay quienes opinan que es mucho mejor que todas esas juntas.

Eso era parte del ambiente del colegio en el mes de marzo, y para contrariedad y agonía de los profesores, no solo se aplicaba a los alumnos del último curso, sino a todos aquellos del quinto en adelante; es que quizás la proximidad a la muerte los hizo en entrar en un estado de euforia tal, que esperaban terminar graduados para final de ese año académico, con al menos un supera las expectativas, la nueva materia sexo 101. Ahora Hogwarts era el colegio de Sexo y Hechicería, al menos para la mitad de su alumnado. El tener que estar al pendiente de evitar que los pasillos, baños, aulas solitarias y dormitorios, se convirtieran en templos del placer, se convirtió en una tarea que tenía a los educadores al borde del colapso y a la enfermera de mal humor, por tantas pociones anticonceptivas y comprobaciones de embarazo, que entregaba y realizaba a diario. Y para Severus era triple tarea como jefe de casa, docente y preparador de posiciones, manejar las actividades extracurriculares que los estudiantes realizaban; y eso definitivamente lo tenía de pésimo humor, uno que solo su prometida calmaba, aunque ella misma se riera frecuentemente del origen de ese estrés.

Desde diciembre y sus aventuras amorosas, transcurrieron tres meses, con muchas anécdotas y acontecimientos. Para empezar, los Weasley tenían un nuevo miembro en la familia, la pequeña Victorie; una hermosa bebe muy parecida a su madre rompiendo con el prototipo pelirrojo de la característica familia, que tenía a todos a sus pies, y decretaba tiempos mejores. Otra cosa era lo relativo a Ronald, quien después de varias sesiones más y una de despedida inolvidable, se encontraba recluido sin recibir ninguna visita, completamente relegado al pasado y al olvido.

La parte quizás más difícil para el trio de amigos fue, decidir sus respectivas carreras teniendo una gran variedad para optar. Todos ellos, magos de comprobada capacidad y dones, recibieron las más variadas ofertas para continuar sus vidas académicas. A Hermione no solo le ofrecieron trabajar para el ministerio en diversos departamentos, como el de regulación de criaturas mágicas; hasta su querido Hogwarts ofreció plaza como aprendiz en transformación, con miras a una carrera en la docencia. Ginny fue llamada como cazadora por varios equipos de quidditch, para realizar la carrera de medimaga o enfermera en su defecto y como parte del ministerio para auror. Harry el chico que vivió, recibió la entrada directa al cuerpo de aurores o departamentos relacionados como el de seguridad mágica, y por supuesto una plaza si quería como ayudante en la asignatura de defensa en artes oscuras en su colegio para su preparación como docente, que podía ejercer allí o, en la academia de aurores, según su preferencia.

Casi todas las personas que los conocían, se encontraban seguros de las elecciones que harían. Para el mundo mágico Hermione Granger sería una alta funcionara del ministerio, ayudando a criaturas mágicas o como abogada en el departamento de leyes mágicas, donde seguro revolucionaria todo, con nuevas y modernas legislaciones. Ginevra Weasley, era el prototipo perfecto de una exitosa investigadora científica, pues su arte al atender enfermos y sus quejas de lo que deberían hacer para encontrar curas a varias enfermedades médicas, era bien conocida; y en su defecto todos suponían que su vida como jugadora profesional serial igualmente un éxito; no por nada era parte del equipo Griffindor, y destacada además. El héroe Harry Potter, debía de ser por supuesto, un cuidador de las leyes y protector de inocentes, al luchar contra la magia oscura y otros descarriados, siempre al servicio de la comunidad mágica; para luego transmitir sus conocimientos a nuevas generaciones.

Eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba y daba por sentado, aunque sus cercanos tuvieran dudas al respecto, tras la guerra y los eventos sucesivos que alteraron sus vidas, y las marcaron irremediablemente. Cuando en marzo se hizo público las decisiones de los estudiantes en cuanto a sus carreras profesionales, gracias a las materias electivas y preparatorias que tomarían en su último trimestre, el asombro fue absoluto.

Harry Potter muy decidido le informo a sus compañeros, que solo tomaba algunas materias relacionadas con la profesión de rompedor de maldiciones, pues estaba en negociaciones con los equipos profesionales de quidditch, no solo de Inglaterra sino de otros países, pues quería ser jugador profesional. Su interés sobre maldiciones era más personal que en proyección a dedicarse a eso, aunque no lo descartaba, pues un plan de respaldo era siempre necesario; y por eso esperaba poder tomar algunas materias relacionadas con la carrera, sin cumplir un régimen académico estricto en cualquier país que se encontrara, hasta obtener sus credenciales como tal, sin preocuparse en el tiempo que le tomara. Les explico que después de la vida tal complicada que había tenido, lo que necesitaba era dedicarse a algo que le permitiera llevar un ritmo más relajado, sin complicaciones, que le apasionara, y si además le brindaba la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo y ampliar sus horizontes, mejor que mejor. Hubiese preferido una que le diera un perfil más bajo y reservado, pero todo tiene un costo personal, y sinceramente prefería la opción de jugador, a pesar de la presión a la que lo someterían; a vivir en peligro constante, con riesgo a su integridad física y mental. "_sinceramente estoy un poco cansado de los enfrentamientos, complots y persecuciones; creo que me merezco una vida tranquila alejado de que todos los que quieran matarme, creo ya cumplí esa cuota para al menos tres vidas más". _Impresionante para algunos, totalmente entendible para otros; sea como fuere era lo que quería y lo que haría.

También tenía como incentivo que su ardiente y hermosa novia, en simultáneo a sus estudios en empresariales, ya tenía diversas propuestas como modelo y varias agencias dispuestas a representarla. Tendría un ritmo académico similar al de Harry, y el tiempo en que tuviera que encargarse de los negocios familiares, distaba de estar cerca; por lo que podría disfrutar de viajar como maniquí y combinar su agenda con la de Harry que les permitiera compartir tiempo juntos, no solo de cantidad sino de calidad. Y estaba dispuesta a vivir en cualquier país que su novio eligiera.

Ginevra, a pesar de sus habilidades e interés con curaciones, se decantó por la carrera de abogacía mágica. Ahora su novio era un lobo, aun rechazado por la sociedad y con limitaciones a su parecer inaceptables. Si bien era cierto que podía aplicar sus dones para obtener una cura o mejores paliativos; le importaba más el presente y como podría ayudar a todos aquellos marginados. Tampoco olvidaba a Dobby y lo valiente que fue al luchar por la causa, igual que los elfos del castillo. Y los más importante, ella fue una víctima una vez, y en adelante lucharía por que otras obtuvieran justicia y los crímenes no se quedaran sin resolver, ni que inocentes pagaran por ellos. Su visión de la justicia y la igualdad, fue puesta a prueba en un corto tiempo, y una chica tan inteligente no solo aprendió bien la lección, también la llevo a la práctica. Quizás entre los tres, ella era la menos llamativa, pero el futuro demostraría que no la menos inteligente o destacada; después de todo, el carácter que se gastaba le serviría de mucho, y su amistad con Hermione le daría sin dudas, muchos planes a presentar y realizar. Era la más calladita, pero pronto todos entenderían que esas, pueden ser las peores cuando se lo proponen, y Ginny estaba decidida a sentar precedentes y ser la mejor, no solo de su generación, sino de muchas.

La sabelotodo Hermione Granger, fue la mayor sorpresa, pues jamás en su vida había demostrado un ápice de interés en la carrera de medimaga. Sí, la chica que parecía escribiría controversiales leyes, en breve comenzaría sus estudios en San Mungo, claro con un pequeño cambio. No sería ella sino tratara de convencer al mundo mágico, que la medicina muggle aplicada en áreas específicas, era tan importante y productiva como la tradicional mágica, y la combinación entre ambas daría mejores resultados. Presento un proyecto ante el departamento de regulación educativa mágica, donde se mostraba los pro de realizar estudios de asignaturas médicas en ese ámbito, y como su aplicación a la larga sería de gran beneficio para todos, y sobre todos para los squib, a quien la sociedad relegaba a simples obreros en ese mundo; o a su exclusión al muggle si aspiraban a más. En su opinión era injusto limitarlos a esas dos opciones, y seria para ellos la oportunidad de oro, si a través de becas se convertían en profesionales de esa área, que después prestaran sus servicios y conocimiento a los magos, trabajando ambos en armonía y sin menos precio a su condición no mágica. Decir que su discurso fue apasionado y contundente era quedarse corto, su poder de persuasión y obstinación altamente conocido, hizo presencia ante la comisión quien no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar sus argumentos ante las pruebas presentadas de los fallos en medicina mágica; y ya se encontraba en discusión la reforma del pensum de estudio que aplicaría a partir del segundo año de carrera. Tardaría un tiempo en verse el cambio, pero paulatinamente se percibiría el resultado, sobre todo en estudios de especialización enfocados en oncología, neurología y ginecología, a su entender las áreas más necesarias a incluir con los tratamientos no mágicos.

Claro que no podía dejarlo allí. Su defensa contra aquellos menos favorecidos no terminaría solo por dedicarse profesionalmente a algo diferente a las leyes. Le presento personalmente a Kingsley varios proyectos de Ley sobre el trato y la inclusión de los squib al mundo mágico a través de carreras que no necesitan el uso de la magia, como el periodismo _(quien te dijo que se necesita tener y poder usar una vuela pluma para poder dedicarse a eso, seguro que muchos tendrían más ética que la de Rita)_, la fotografía (_la magia del movimiento está en la cámara y los químicos de revelado, para que sean más que simples imágenes se necesita ojo y un don que la magia no da_), el cuidado y cultivo de plantas tanto mágicas como no (_a ver que Neville es el mejor en eso y no necesita la varita_), el derecho (_si claro, como si los abogados entendieran las leyes a través de un hechizo, si no tienen cerebro para saber discernir y aprender, ni que tengan toda la magia de Dumbledore serán buenos; seamos realista ministro, tienen cada abogado en el ministerio que a veces valdría más contratar uno muggle que con aprenderse las leyes haría un mejor papel)._ Sus proyectos de ley y los cambios que buscaba implantar, se hicieron de conocimiento público, y para sorpresa de varios, bien recibidos y apoyados, por lo que ya estaban en estudio y discusión, para su aprobación definitiva, algo que la tenía muy contenta _"Que sepas Kingsley que estaré al pendiente de que sean justas y acordes, existe algo que se llama huelga y protestas, y no dudes que las usare sino estoy conforme con esas leyes y regulaciones. No seré abogada, pero luchar por causas justas jamás dejare de hacerlo, esto lo vengo preparando desde quinto". _Bien claro en lo que eso significaba, el ministro no dudo en crear una comisión especial para que las dichosas leyes tuvieran los mínimos errores y satisficieran a las partes, y sobre todo a cierta bruja que podía hacerle la vida cuadritos.

Ninguno sería nada de lo que de ellos se esperaba, ni harían lo imaginable. Y cada uno pensaba que lo mejor estaría por venir; en algún momento las relaciones de las dos chicas serian públicas, y el mundo mágico se daría gusto sacándole jugo a eso. Por ahora disfrutaban de la relativa calma, y de sus otros estudios selectivos: Sexo y Perversión.

* * *

Harry Potter, héroe de guerra, chico fiel a sus amigos, comprometido con la salvación del mundo mágico, y tímido en cuanto a mujeres se refiere; se encontraba ahora sumido en un remolino de deseo incontrolable llamado Anne. Si con su ex se volvió algo atrevido, con su actual se convirtió en un hombre sexualmente diferente a lo que era, más parecido a Draco Malfoy de lo que jamás se atrevió a pensar.

El chico rubio era famoso entre el componente femenino por sus supuestos dotes en las artes amatorias, ganándose el apodo de Draco "Dios del sexo" Malfoy; su lista de amantes era larga y con la revolución sexual llegada al colegio, esta se amplió exponencialmente. Muchas chicas preferían ahora una relación sexual satisfactoria aunque fuera dentro de un corto o inexistente amorío, a una dentro de una relación formal que probablemente no fuera tan buena como lo esperado. Su repertorio según habladurías, incluía su maestría en el sexo oral, y su muy abierta mente al complacer fantasías tan diversas como tener a dos mujeres en su cama en simultaneo, o darle a la afortunada en cuestión, la opción de dos buenos machos cogiéndola de muy diversas maneras, como si al día siguiente el mundo se fuera a terminar. En conjunto o en solitario, su nombre siempre aparecía asociado a las candentes fiestas producidas en la sala común de su casa; cosa que a su padrino lo traía de cabeza, y por lo que su padre tuvo que amonestarlo varias veces, recordándole la discreción que debía mantener.

Sea como fuera, si alguna persona alguna vez se hubiese atrevido a compararlos a los dos, jamás de los jamases lo hubiese hecho en ese ámbito por parecer los más inverosímil en la vida. Pero la realidad era que aunque hombre de una sola mujer, sus niveles de performance y creatividad en las cama y otros lugares, nada tenían que envidiarle al Dios rubio, de quien ahora se consideraba una especie de amigo desde la firma de la tregua. Y todo ello solo era obra de Anne, quien supo ver más allá de la timidez y logro sacar al león de adentro, o mejor podríamos decir al tigre.

Tras un mes aplicando las diversas recomendaciones de Ginny de lo que le gustaba y cuanto más podía explorar, la hábil y experimentada chica, saco todo su arsenal y cada vez más lo llevo al lado oscuro del placer hasta hacerlo implosionar y liberarse. Si bien al joven al principio le costo hacerse a la idea de que su mujer era toda una diabla en el sexo, con suficientes conocimientos como para escribir un libro; después supo apreciar lo que eso representaba, que era, pura ganancia para él.

Su novia fue sutil pero contundente en su estrategia, dándole primero mucho de su cuerpo a través de insinuaciones de que quería y como, alentándolo a decirle sus fantasías; para después entrar de lleno a pervertir y liberar su mente. Sabía que había escuchado su conversación de borracha con sus dos amigas, así que, sin nada que perder pero mucho que ganar, una noche le conto un poco de lo que hacía con su amiga Ivannova, para después de tenerlo muy excitado, a través de un pensadero mostrárselo en directo y a todo color. Ginny dijo que le gustaba la pornografía de la cual vieron bastante, pero que mejor porno que su novia con otra chica. Mientras las vividas imágenes se producían, ella que se mantenía a su espalda, envolvió con su mano su poderosa erección para masturbarlo lento; cuando ya las chicas estaban en el sexo oral, rodo a un costado para pronunciar sucias palabras, y seguidamente caer de rodillas, introducir su miembro en la boca y mientras él se dejaba llevar, hacer que contestara las preguntas que serían el inicio su libertad.

- Que piensas Harry ¿Te gusta lo que vez baby?

- Oh nena, me gusta lo que haces ahora. Eres una Diosa chupando mi verga

- ¿Entonces no te enciende lo que ves? ¿No te provoca nada baby? Dime la verdad Harry, es como en las películas que hemos visto, solo que una de las protagonistas soy yo

- Oh mierda Anne, me encanta, te vez tan caliente y hermosa, esto es mejor que cualquier porno del mundo, oh si nena no pares, quiero acabar en tu boca al mismo tiempo que tú en el recuerdo

- Ya estoy cerca Harry, Ivannova está a punto de hacer que me corra

- Lo veo, tu cara y tus gemidos me lo dicen, vamos nena chupa duro, hasta el fondo

- Marca el ritmo Harry, cojeme la boca, vamos baby toma el mando –no necesito decirlo más para que el tomara en un puño su cabello y se impulsara rápido con sus caderas, sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo la sugerente escena-

- Oh si nena, te veo, ya casi, ya casi… si, si, joder Anne que rica te vez cuando te retuerces, siiii…. Grita … grita….ah me corro, tragalo nena, tragalo ahhhhhhhhhh –y ella succiono más fuerte mientras la esencia de Harry se derramaba en su boca como un manantial, hasta secarlo e incorporarse-

- Te gusto mucho, verdad Harry

- Oh nena, eres la mejor. Eso fue increíble

- Lo sé, hora de volver, tu estas satisfecho pero yo… mira, estoy caliente –tomo su mano para llevarla a su centro-

- No solo caliente, estas empapada… ¿es por mí o el recuerdo?

- Las dos cosas, ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora baby, como me vas a ayudar?

- Fácil nena, no vas a dormir esta noche. Lo único que harás es permanecer de piernas abiertas dándome tu coño y tus gritos… ¿querías que me liberara Anne?, creo que lo acabas de lograr y te va a gustar el resultado ¿te gusta mi plan, quieres eso?

- Sí, sí Harry, hazme el amor hasta desfallecer

- No solo te voy a hacer el amor nena, te voy cojer duro hasta que te desmayes –tras esas palabras salieron del pensadero- . Ahora Anne, tiéndete en la cama, tu fiesta va a comenzar

* * *

Las razones que nos motivan a actuar de diferentes maneras ante un mismo escenario, son diferentes para todos. Unos están sujetos a sus valores morales, otros a la experiencia propia; hay quienes se dejan dominar por la adrenalina, otros por la necesidad de triunfar; hay muchas y muy diferentes, y en ocasiones si siquiera quienes actúan, saben la razón exacta que los motiva. Para Harry existían diferentes razones por las cuales su novia se empeñaba en hacerlo su igual en el terreno sexual, pero jamás pensó que sus inseguridades y más que nada el miedo, eran la guia principal de sus acciones y componendas, hasta el día que todo estallo.

Cada vez se sentía más cómodo en como se desarrollaban sus encuentros, y el por sí mismo empezaba a querer conocer todo el desenfreno que ella podía mostrarle. Algo sin embargo lo inquietaba, por momentos percibía en ella un raro brillo en sus ojos que no sabía definir, ¿angustia? ¿Dudas? ¿Recelo?; no lo sabía, pero estaba allí como una sombra amenazante a su relación. Y también después de dos meses capto más que analizo, que sus acciones por momentos eran erráticas, y distaban de ser seguras como al principio, como si ahora su elaborado plan de seducción zozobrara y hubiese perdido la guia. Era una avanzar y retroceder, que dejaba entrever inseguridades nada propias de ella; y esas creaban en él las suyas. ¿Acaso su percepción de que su entendimiento era casi perfecto era errado, y sus desenvolvimientos libres de ataduras, presiones e ideas preconcebidas, le eran a ella desagradables por momentos, alejándose de lo que su novia buscaba y esperaba encontrar con él? No lo sabía, solo que tendría que hablarlo y esperar que esas señales no significaran el declive de su relación, porque si de algo se sentía seguro Harry en esos momentos, era que esa chica lo tenía enamorado y para el representaba su mitad perfecta para acompañarlo, comprenderlo y ayudarlo a ser completamente él; sacaba lo mejor y con su presencia sus demonios internos se desvanecían cada vez más.

A todo le estuvo dando vueltas por demasiado tiempo, sin atreverse a exteriorizar sus pensamientos sin analizarlos en profundidad, y sin tener soluciones a las posibles piedras en su camino, y que el momento fuera adecuado. Además que sus propios descubrimientos lo tenían algo azorado. Tanta previsión sirvió de nada, cuando luego de uno de sus candentes encuentros, ella finalmente se desmorono. Allí fue cuando la realidad de que la amistad y el amor en una relación, deben ir de la mano para que las cosas funcionen; y que él descuido la primera para sustituirla por la pasión, en vez de reconocerla como componente del amor y no algo separado, le llego.

- ¿Anne nena que pasa, porque lloras?

- Necesito que me digas la verdad Harry ¿es demasiado, te estoy forzando a actuar de un modo que realmente no te gusta?

- ¿Pero de que hablas cariño, no te entiendo?

- De todo lo que te he llevado a aceptar íntimamente. Tu sabes que te he estado presionando para que aceptes mi manera de ser en el sexo, y he estado pensado que quizás tu solo lo aceptas, porque no te doy otra opción, pero que en realidad preferirías que fuera más tranquila y tradicional, y eso significa que no te complazco realmente

- ¿Una mujer tan segura como tú tiene dudas en cuanto a su desempeño en la cama?

- No, Harry, no tengo dudas de lo que me gusta y hasta donde, e incluso sé que más quiero experimentar; ese no es el punto. La duda es, te he mostrado mis gustos, al menos en parte, ¿pero son los tuyos, somos compatibles a ese nivel? ¿o cedes para poder continuar conmigo?

- Ven acá nena y te voy a explicar –hasta el momento él estaba tumbado en la cama y ella, paseaba nerviosa por la explicación que daba. A su llamado él se incorporó para sentarse recostado en el respaldar, y a ella la coloco entre sus piernas, envolviéndola en un abrazo-. Lo primero y más importante es que tú me satisfaces enormemente y me considero un jodido afortunado porque estés a mi lado. Segundo nena, jamás me has forzado a tener relaciones en la forma en que lo hacemos; tú liberaste mi mente de esos tonto conceptos y perjuicios, que sin saber estaban en mí. Me encanta como lo hacemos y se siente malditamente bien cada una de las perversiones que hemos probado, en realidad me has ayudado a descubrirme mas ¿no te das cuenta que soy un pervertido por naturaleza y no que me cambiaste?

- ¿Lo dices en serio?, yo pensé que te costo bastante aceptar todo

- Al principio sí no lo niego, pero solo porque me alejaba de mi zona de confort en ese aspecto. Toda ha ocurrido tan deprisa, que al menos en ese aspecto espere que no ocurrieran cambios tan drásticos, pero hasta en eso me engañaba. Yo he querido dejar de estar en mis zonas de seguridad y eso no podía ser la excepción, y menos, cuando allí era un inexperto descubriendo como ser realmente un hombre y amante

- Entiendo entonces que estas cómodo con todo, y no solo lo aceptas, sino que te gusta ¿es así?

- Sí nena, me encanta que seas desinhibida y con experiencia. Gracias a ti pude saber lo que al Harry hombre le atrae en la intimidad, y que está aún lejos de sus límites. Ahora entiendo esos momentos en que sentía que querías mas, pero te cohibías como si fuera un error, entrabas en retroceso

- Temí estar tensando demasiado la cuerda. ¿Así que hay un pequeño pervertido en ti?

- Oh si nena, nada ha sido actuación o solo adaptación. Una vez que enfrente mis controversias internas, fue como sentirme en mi piel más que nunca. No vez Anne que no solo a nivel intelectual o como amigos somos el uno para el otro, sino también, en el sexo. Nos complementamos en todos los niveles. Solo lamento que este último mes me centre tanto en la explosión sexual, que no te pregunte como estabas; pensé dejar pasar un tiempo al ver tus cambios, por miedo a que significara que era yo quien no te llenaba

- ¿Bromeas? Baby eres un amante perfecto, y soy muy feliz de tenerte. Pero ya que nos estamos sincerando, hay más que decir… también he presionado por saber nuestra compatibilidad antes de que yo pudiera enamorarme de ti por completo. Sería muy doloroso dejar que mis sentimientos crecieran, solo para que después todo terminara

- Oh nena, ¿tienes idea de cuanto ya te amo, de lo metida que estas en mi piel? Ambos hemos tenido los mismo miedos, y es hora de dejarlos a un lado. Yo te amo Anne sin reservas, no me voy a preocupar de si en un futuro tu pudieras dejar de quererme, si eso pasa, ya veré como afrontarlo, me importa el ahora y sentar las bases de un futuro; tomo precauciones pero nada mas ¿podrías cariño tu hacer lo mismo?

- Sí puedo baby, porque yo me siento igual. Es imposible no amarte Harry Potter. Y ya que estamos de confesiones, hay algo mas y sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo podrás tomarlo

- Sea lo que sea confía en mi nena, todo lo podremos resolver

- Está bien aquí va… sabes que estuve con un profesor para nada santo que fue una especie de mentor en el ámbito sexual, lo que nadie sabe excepto Ivannova es que… él tiene gustos peculiares que me mostro, y a mí me gustaron, y gracias a eso descubrir que soy… esto quizás suene muy raro pero… soy una sumisa Harry ¿sabes lo que quiere decir?

- Lo se

- ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido, y como sabes?

- Porque gracias a ciertas conversaciones con Remus y Severus, algunas investigaciones, y analizar ciertas actitudes tuyas; comencé a intuir que podías serlo. ¿Extrañas ser sumisa?, conmigo no lo has sido del todo, no te he dado oportunidad con todo lo que has tenido que guiarme

- Si y no; no es algo que me defina cien por ciento, me gusta la combinación entre esto de enseñarte, y que tú me sometas cuando te sientes seguro, pero si me siento más cómoda en la segunda posición

- Nena, solo te gusta ser sumisa y que yo guie, o te enseño el BDSM y tu sumisión es a ese nivel

- ¿Conoces ese estilo de vida?, ¿pero cómo?

- Parece que ahora seré yo el que te sorprenda nena. Mencione a Severus y Remus ¿de las conversaciones con sus respectivas novias, no has intuido lo versados en perversión que ambos son?, sus coloquios son altamente instructivos

**_Inicio "Flash back"_**

- _Así que Potter después de ser un remilgado, ahora quiere instruirse en el arte del sado_

- _No me jodas Severus, a quien más le voy a pedir información ¿a Arthur, Molly? Además no fueron ustedes mismo quienes me invitaron a estas conversaciones, para que aceptara la mujer que tengo_

- _Sin alterarse Potter que no es critica_

- _¿Ya volvemos a lo de Potter otra vez?_

- _Es de cariño_

- _Uffs…Esa te quedo buena –no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco-; y tu Remus no opinas_

- _Nada de críticas, dime exactamente que quieres saber_

- _Todo… como se practica, que implica, como saber si es algo que te puede gustar_

- _Por la forma en que te pones cada vez que te molestas, y quieres controlar todo, asumo que te pudiera gustar ejercer control sobre tu pareja_

- _Puede, pero solo en el sexo, no me atrae la idea de someter a Anne el resto del tiempo_

- _¿Un amo a tiempo parcial?, interesante, no te parece Remus_

- _Yo creo Severus que más que amo, a Harry le gustaría jugar con esas opciones, menos vainilla y más dominación_

- _Quizás, pero aun así sería un amo en el sexo; y creo que el encajaría perfectamente con eso, miralo hasta tiene pinta, y quizás piense que no es así, pero necesita el control para su vida. Un amo real abarca más que el aspecto sexual, y Potter tiene todas las papeletas para serlo_

- _¿Tengo pinta?, no hace mucho era un cerrado horrorizado, y ahora tengo pinta, y necesito del control_

- _Has cambiado y se te nota, una seguridad que antes no tenías, en relación con las mujeres. En cuanto al control, el BDSM puedo otorgártelo y enseñarte a ejercerlo, en diferentes aspectos Potter_

- _Es cierto Harry, tu confianza se ve; se te nota más adulto y en control. Con Ginny no mostrabas esa seguridad_

- _Ginny tenía el control Remus, y yo la seguía_

- _Pero eso no te gustaba, querías lo contrario y Anne te lo da ¿no es así?_

- _Pues sí. Ella ha estado tan dispuesta a guiarme, pero cuando me suelto me cede el mando y parece disfrutarlo. Y eso ocurre también el resto del tiempo_

- _Una sumisa y un amo, quien lo diría. Al grano Potter, cual es la duda_

- _Esto es incómodo pero… como puedo saber realmente si soy un amo, y como aprendo; más importante todavía, como me aseguro que a ella le guste_

- _Primero lo primero, creo que es hora de una salida de hombres, a cierto lugar que te ayudara a despejar tus dudas respecto a tu posición. En cuanto a tu novia, por lo que has contado, creo que si es sumisa, ahora hasta donde lo tendrás que averiguar tu_

- _¿Qué lugar Severus?_

- _Un club BDSM –pero fue Remus el que respondió-_

- _¿Ustedes son amos?_

- _No, pero podríamos comportarnos de esa forma, para realizar alguna fantasía sado. Lo hemos probado, pero no nos va eso de hacerlo permanente; un juego de vez en cuando y ya. Que seas dominante en la relación no implica, dominación en ese sentido. Además Harry, tú mismo dijiste que a Ginny le gusta llevar las riendas, ¿crees que podría tenerla de sumisa?, definitivamente no, jugar si, que ella no tenga nunca el control, no_

- _Entiendo, ¿y ese lugar entonces?_

- _Potter estas sordo o empezaste a ralentizar el cerebro. Lo hemos hecho de forma temporal; sabemos de sitios y este en especial es para que los novatos prueben y sepan si se identifican o no_

- _¿Y cuándo iríamos?_

- _¿Ansioso?, el fin de semana; pero te lo advierto, ni una palabra a ninguna de las chicas. Sera una simple salida de amigos para hablar de tus futuros planes, algo inofensivo_

- _Muy bien, espero que eso sea lo que necesito para aclararme_

- _Tranquilo Harry, lo peor que puede pasar es que descubras que ese nivel no es el tuyo, y ya_

- _Es en el mundo muggle Potter, y solo por las dudas, debemos hacer un par de hechizos para cambiar un poco nuestro aspecto. Sería un escándalo que el salvador del mundo mágico, fuera un amo que gusta de azotar a su novia, y amarrarla mientras la folla_

- _Sería un cambio para las portadas, no dirían que soy un joven deprimido y medio loco; solo un pervertido sexual_

- _Pero no sería un cambio favorable Harry_

- _Tienes razón… ¿ahora que pasa con esa literatura que me prometieron?_

**_"Fin del Flash Back"_**

- ¿Fuiste a un club? ¿Qué paso? –decir que su cara mostraba entusiasmo era poco-

- El sitio es agradable; si no tienes idea de ese mundo, allí aprendes. Estuvimos toda la noche y un Dom me explico y guio, mostrándome varias escenas

- ¿Participaste?

- No nena, pero me excito ver la interacción entre amo y sumisa. La confianza que ella le da, y como el la complace. Descubrí que me gusta el sexo rudo y algunos juegos; y que el control lo puedo llevar más allá del dormitorio, sin ser un dominante obcecado, ni cortar la independencia de mi pareja. ¿Sabes sobre cuantas cosas he tenido el control en todos mis años de vida?; de muy pocas, y la mayoría ni importantes ni relevantes –suspiro-. Descubrí Anne que necesito control en mi vida, y eso se extiende a quienes me rodea, pero sobre todo, a mi mujer. Creo que esto me puede dar un balance de lo que me falta, y hacerme sentir más seguro y confiado

- Así que eres un Dom

- Sí, y todo Dom necesita una sumisa… y que casualidad que mi novia lo es

- Oh baby, de verdad que tú y yo somos una pareja perfecta… ahora señor, que tanto ha aprendido

- No mucho nena, pero tú y yo lo vamos a hacer juntos; comenzando hoy –la tiro en la cama, y se colocó encima para besarla –oye nena ¿Cuándo es que viene tu amiga?

- ¿Iva?, se supone que llega en un mes más o menos, la visita serán solo unos cinco días ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ella también es sumisa?

- No, ella es dominante, y seguro te puede enseñar varios trucos

- ¿Ah sí?, presiento que esa visita será bastante interesante… sobre todo para repetir lo que he visto en el pensadero e incluirme yo

- Harry, baby, te va a encantar tenernos a las dos en la cama; vivir todas tus fantasías

- La mejor fantasía eres tú, no necesito a nadie más pero… probar cosas diferentes nunca está de más. Ahora nena te voy a atar y azotar tu lindo culo, me parece que un tono rojo le debe quedar muy bien

- Sí amo, azotame. Rudo baby, rudo

- Rudo nena, ya veras


	40. 40 Intermedio II

**Hola de nuevo. Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, los conteste por mensajes a sus cuentas. Así les daré los avances de lo nuevo que tengo referente al fic. Cualquier duda solo avisen.**

**Ahora las respectivas advertencias. Para mayores de 18 años, contiene lenguaje obsceno, situaciones sexuales explicitas, violencia, intercambios, y diversas prácticas sexuales. **

**Personajes y mundo de Harry Potter son de Rowling. Historia mía.**

**Gracias por seguir aquí.**

**A leer.**

**XOXO**

**XL. INTERMEDIO II**

Si Lucios opinaba que Hermione cambio al entregarse a su prometido; lo que vio en ambos en la visita de año nuevo, le hizo pensar que ellos atravesaron una metamorfosis totalmente abierta al resto de los mortales. No imaginaba que alguien pudiera dejar de notar que Severus Snape, a pesar de seguir siendo intimidante, era ahora un hombre lleno de una paz y luz interior que emanaba de él y combatía sus sombras, hasta casi extinguirlas. Si la señorita Granger con su cambio de aspecto antes atraía las miradas de hombres y mujeres, seguramente ahora a su paso todas las miradas se iban a centrar en ella, pues la seguridad y exuberancia que desprendía, era imposible pasarla por alto; sin contar con la mirada cargada de deseo que paralizaría a cualquiera, una mirada que claramente decía que ya era toda una mujer.

Pero lo más resaltante para los Malfoy era la corriente eléctrica y el aura que se desprendía de ambos y los rodeaba, creando una burbuja como un ecosistema propio, incapaz de ser penetrado por alguien diferente a la pareja. Les daba intimidad y al mismo tiempo era visible para todos aquellos que lo quisieran; los separaba del resto y actuaba como una barrera que repele al total de los mortales a acercarse e inmiscuirse entre ambos. Era curioso, porque verlos interactuar automáticamente te daba la sensación de estar cometiendo una infracción, te sentías excluido y fuera de lugar; un ser impertinente que nada tiene que buscar a su lado. Y no era por alguna acción por parte de ello, ni por sus rostros o expresiones; era simplemente que se notaba que ellos se pertenecían y los demás, sencillamente están de más.

Sin embargo el fenómeno de pertenencia no ocurría solo estando uno al lado del otro, se observaba aun estando en distancia, si ambos se encontraban en un mismo recinto. Aunque se dieran la espalda, parecían presentirse y comunicarse, y actuaban como un solo ente que ni el espacio podía realmente dividir. Les era curioso ese hecho, pero luego se convirtió en impresionante cuando un pequeño contratiempo mostro el alcance. Narcisa, Hermione y Draco, se encontraban conversando en el salón cuando la chica por torpeza y por estar distraída burlándose del rubio, volcó su té caliente en sus piernas; aunque no emitió ningún grito que alertara a nadie diferente a sus acompañantes, como por ensalmo segundos después Severus entro en la estancia preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Lucios lo seguía presuroso y mientras el pocionista atendía a su novia, este respondió a la pregunta de su esposa, que de la nada mientras conversaban su amigo se alertó, nombro a Hermione y salió corriendo hasta ella. Ese tipo de conexión iba más allá de lo que ellos mismos en algún punto de su vida hubieran experimentado; tanto el matrimonio Malfoy como su hijo, tenían la particularidad de presentir cuando alguno de ellos estaba en peligro u afectado por algo serio, pero nunca a ese nivel de saber que algo tan simple como una insignificante quemadura ocurriera.

Ellos lo vieron esa noche y cada día en lo sucesivo, y no fueron los únicos; los Weasley también, a tal punto que Molly después de varios días de observación, le dijo a Hermione que ellos eran mejor que su famoso reloj, pues no eran limitantes a lugares físicos o grave peligro, sino a todo lo que los implicaba. A parte fueron los comentarios primero de Draco y luego de los gemelos, que hacían hincapié en que estar cerca de ellos era perturbador, pues ambos parecían hacerse el amor con solo mirarse y la tensión sexual que los envolvía, era capaz por si sola de generar el suficiente calentamiento global como para acabar con el planeta. Esa parte les parecía chistosa a todos, menos claro a los involucrados, que preferían la discreción de sus deseos y no les hacía gracia que fueran tan evidentes.

Si Severus y Hermione pensaron, que ese efecto colateral de su completa entrega en la cabaña, solo sería evidente a ojos de quienes los conocían y sabían su relación, pronto se percataron de cuan equivocados estaban. Las dos primeras semanas en el colegio al regreso de vacaciones, el cambio parecía notarse de manera individual. Las alumnas volvieron a las andadas persiguiendo a su atractivo, misterioso y de alguna manera renovado profesor de pociones, que parecía atraerlas como la luz a las polillas, y realizaban apuestas de lo bueno que seguro era como amante. El personal masculino del colegio no quitaba su mirada de la aplicada alumna, como si antes no la hubiesen detallado bien; y ahora no era por su atuendo o peinado, ya se habían acostumbrado a ese cambio, ahora era a lo que ella desprendía a su paso, terminando siendo catalogada como una femme fatal. Obviamente el estado reinante en la institución no ayudaba, a que sus excesos de feromonas no causaran esos resultados en el resto; algo nada agradable para sus celos.

Pero los más inteligentes y detallistas tras ese tiempo, empezaron a encajar las piezas de que todo ese nuevo atractivo individual, se potenciaba y se dirigía a ellos en exclusiva, y vieron lo mismo que sus amigos; profesor y alumna que parecían hablarse y entenderse sin palabras, que estando juntos eran un mundo aparte donde nadie podía estar, que a la distancia se miraban con la intensidad de dos volcanes, y que jamás veían a nadie más de esa manera. Un mes después ya no eran pocos los que se sentían excluidos cuando ellos estaban en su burbuja, los que asombrados vieron a Snape reír solo con ella, protegerla, preocuparse y hasta celarla; y esos gestos eran recíprocos. Ante la avalancha de comentarios que surgieron, fue necesario por parte del director tomar medidas para preservar el honor y la reputación de ambos. Primeramente, se hizo del conocimiento público que Hermione Granger era aprendiz del pocionista, por lo que sus evaluaciones en esa materia estarían a cargo de un tercero especialista, y Severus Snape no tendría intervención en ninguna medida en los resultados; para hacerlo menos sospechoso también Draco Malfoy tendría ese tratamiento en la misma condición de aprendiz, y la justificación para ambos era sus estudios para medimagos que pronto empezarían. Ginny y Harry también ayudaron en la tarea de palear las especulaciones, al hacerse visible la amistad que ahora poseían con el profesor, y de esa manera hacer menos increíble el vínculo entre sus amigos. Incluso Remus y la profesora Minerva intervinieron a su favor, sosteniendo conversaciones distendidas con ellos en cualquier parte del castillo, donde el resto de los alumnos los pudieran ver. Al cabo de poco más de un mes, a todos les parecía normal el binomio Snape-Granger, y había hasta quienes opinaban que hacían buena pareja por lo que un romance, sería lógico y natural; y es que hasta el deseo que trataban de no exudar, en lo que fallaban estrepitosamente, era captado por los demás, resultando en la envidia de muchas y muchos.

Mientras todos hablaban y especulaban, ellos se centraban en sus planes futuros. Decidieron en la cabaña que lo mejor era que Severus vendiera su casa en las hilandería; y tiempo después tras varias opciones a su alcance, hacer de su casa familiar una antigua mansión de los Prince deshabitada y que por herencia era derecho del mago, les pareció lo mejor. La visitaron antes al igual que otras residencias, pero esta les ofrecía varias ventajas; primero no tendrían que pagar por ella, segundo contaba con protecciones excelentes y antiquísimas que ellos necesitaban, tercero ninguno tenía allí algún recuerdo de su pasado que pudiera enturbiar su futuro, y cuarto representaba un lienzo en blanco pues dentro no había mobiliario alguno y era como decorar algo nuevo. Varias veces salieron para escoger muebles y cuadros e ir supervisar las reformas que ambos quisieron realizar. Muy pronto la mansión Snape-Prince sería tan hermosa e imponente, como el amor que se tienen sus nuevos dueños.

- Severus en serio, necesito que me digas que color prefieres para la habitación principal

- Nada dorado o vino tinto

- Pero el vino tinto es lindo y hay diferentes tonos

- ¿Si te digo verde y Plata me dirías que si?

- Oh vamos, no tiene nada que ver con los colores de las casas, es más, el vino con plateado se vería muy bien

- Porque mejor algo más distanciado y diferente

- Ufff… Que difícil eres. A ver, que tal una combinación en ostra y negro; las paredes ostras con filigranas en negro y detalles en vino y plateado en una o dos paredes, y en algunos elementos decorativos como cojines

- Suena bien, seguro me encantara lo que decidas

- Pero quiero tu participación, no solo que te guste

- Hermione no quiero discutir por eso como lo hicimos por los tonos en los baños y como serían las piezas. Ya decidimos que lo ecléctico es lo que mejor nos va a ambos para combinar nuestros gustos, podemos ver una muestra de cómo quedaría y a partir de allí decidir, y escoger los diseños de las paredes juntos. Amor solo es la decoración e igual se puede cambiar, lo importante es que sea nuestro hogar nada mas

- Si lo siento, me deje llevar, pero con lo grande que es la mansión…

- Narcisa se ofreció a ayudar ella es experta en eso, y le gustaron tanto tus ideas, que ya tiene loco a Lucios para reforme y redecorar su mansión. Se supone que todo esto debe ser divertido

- Y lo es, solo que a veces me desespero pensando que todo quede perfecto

- Todo será perfecto para nosotros, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al ver que sacaba la moneda con la que aún se comunicaban entre ellos-

- Es un mensaje de Ginny, pregunta donde estoy, en mayúscula, algo ocurrió

TRES MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

- HERMIONE, HERMIONE NO LO VAS A CREER

- Ginny que pasa, porque gritas, se trata de algo malo

- No… bueno, no me lo parece

- Ginny cielo, porque mejor no lo olvidas

- Rem como crees que voy a olvidar algo así, y no trates de convencerme de nuevo de no decírselo a Herms

- Alguno de los dos se puede explicar de una vez –la voz de Severus era bastante seria-

- Lo siento Severus, él se descuidó, y no pude hacer nada –la mirada que le lanzo a su amigo junto con gesto de sus manos, le dio la pista al otro profesor para entender-

- ¡Ginny demonios habla de una vez, que parece que yo soy la única perdida!

- Es Harry, oh Merlín… nunca lo hubiese pensado… pero esto es increíble

- ¡Ya dilo!

- HARRY ES UN AMO

- COMO QUE UN AMO ¿UN AMO COMO VOLDEMORT? ¿ESTA HACIENDO MAGIA OSCURA? RESPONDE

- No Hermione, nada de eso… nuestro pequeño Harry es un amo… sexual

- ¡QUE!... PERO…COMO… NO ENTIENDO

- A ver Ginny, has el favor de explicarnos porque dices eso

- No te hagas Severus, que tú y Rem lo sabían

- QUE SABÍAN

- Hermione amor tranquilizate y tu Ginny, habla de una buena vez

- Ok. Fui a buscar a Anne para preguntarle lo de la pijamada de mañana, Draco me dejo pasar a la sala y cuando entre en su habitación, recuerdas que nos dio su contraseña particular… oh Merlín esa imagen… la encontré atada sobre una especie de banco pero no recto ni largo, en ropa interior totalmente atrevida, con los ojos vendados… su culo totalmente expuesto, y esperando a Harry

- Ya va, un momento, eso de atada y vendada lo puedo entender, quizás solo jugaban

- Si claro, y la fusta a su lado era decorativa. No, su posición era inclinada quedando como una V invertida, lista para que azotaran su culo… no Hermione espera, nada de confusiones –le dijo cuando su amiga la iba a interrumpir-. La pobre se llevó un susto de muerte cuando oyó mi voz, le quite la venda y le pregunte qué coño pasaba, si estaba bien, y me dijo que todo era perfecto, que estaba esperando a Harry y que si sabía lo que era la sumisión y el sado… cuando le respondí que sí, solo dijo "_entonces amiga debes ser capaz de imaginar lo que pasa"_

- ¿GINNY ME ESTAS JODIENDO?

- QUE NO… y no fue todo, apenas lo dijo, Harry entro y por todos los magos, como estaba vestido, todo de cuero negro, el pantalón, las botas, y sin camisa, y lo mejor de todo… con una especie de látigo en la mano

- Ok, la broma es muy buena, pero Harry jamás andaría así por la sala común de su casa, menos por el castillo y la sala de Slytherin

- No tonta que no es broma, no me preguntes como, pero ellos hicieron un pasaje entre sus habitaciones… Hermione no me veas así, preguntale a tu novio

- ¿Y cómo Sev sabría algo así?

- Porque este par –y señalo a ambos hombres-, le han estado dando consejos y más a Harry, el mismo me lo dijo cuando me vio… "_Ginny sé que quizás esto te parezca extraño pero ahora no puedo hablar, como vez Anne me está esperando, pero te sugiero que hables con Remus, él te puede aclarar todo",_ con eso me corrió, tendrías que haber visto su pose y la autoridad con la que me hablo, era imposible no hacer lo que decía_ –_tras sus palabras su amiga no reaccionaba y tenía la boca abierta-

- Si esto es una broma, los tres me la van a pagar

- Hermione amor, siéntate ven –la tomo de la cintura dejándola en sus piernas-. Todo lo que dijo Ginny es verdad, Harry descubrió que le gusta la dominación y Anne le confeso que ella lo ha practicado, y es una sumisa

- Entonces es enserio, pero ¿y su participación?

- Harry acudió a nosotros Hermione por su confusión y falta de información, y nosotros digamos que, lo ilustramos y le ayudamos a aclararse

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Amiga agarrate… lo llevaron a un club sado

- ¿QUE?, a no, ahora sí que me explican bien esa parte

- Nada que explicar, Remus y yo conocemos de esos sitios, lo llevamos para que viera en que consiste realmente y ya… lo demás es asunto de Potter y su novia

- No me lo puedo creer, tan tímido… oh maldición esto es…

- Hermione, tú y Ginny, han interactuado delante de nosotros, quieren hacer una orgia con sus novios ¿y te horroriza lo que Harry haga?

- No Remus, no me malinterpretes, es solo que… ES HARRY DEMONIOS, EL INSEGURO CON LAS MUJERES POTTER, QUE APENAS SABIA COMO MANEJARSE CON ANNE ¿Y AHORA ES UN AMO?… ESO ES EL POLO OPUESTO

- Te entiendo amor, pero Harry solo se encontró a sí mismo, o así parece, igual que tú ahora te sientes cómoda con el sexo y quieres más de todo lo que se aleja de lo convencional

- Sev lo entiendo, pero no me dirán que la idea es un poco chocante

- Al principio puede, pero en realidad no es nada del otro mundo

- ¿Ustedes conocen de eso porque lo han hecho?

- Sí Hermione, tanto Severus como yo en algún momento hemos practicado ese estilo, nada permanente, solo por probar y complacer algunas fantasías. De verdad no entiendo como aún se sorprenden de que nosotros conozcamos estas cosas, después de todo lo que les hemos contado

- Yo no me sorprendo Rem, solo me fastidia que no me lo hayas contado

- Ginny, no me correspondía a mi decírselo a nadie, eso es parte de la intimidad de Harry, y el confió en nosotros para ayudarlo. Muy malos amigos seriamos si divulgáramos esa información, aunque sea a nuestras parejas

- Yo entiendo esa parte Ginny, Remus tiene razón, hubiese sido una traición hacer lo contrario

- Hermione, ¿qué estás pensando?, conozco esa cara

- Pienso en el club Sev. Yo… yo nunca he visto en realidad de lo que se trata eso. He odio de amarres y látigos y otras cosas pero… trato de imaginarme como será en verdad

- Yo estoy igual, he visto algunas películas pero, nada de látigos, supongo que eran muy suaves, me da curiosidad

- Ginny amor, cuando algo no te da curiosidad a ti

- Ya sabes como soy Rem… ¡tengo una idea!

- Oh no, para porque me imagino que va a salir por tu boca

- Oh vamos lobito, no seas aguafiestas

- Dejala Remus, me parece que la idea de Ginny nos puede servir. Creo que después de todo, que Potter sea tan descuidado nos vendrá bien

- Otra vez soy la única que no entiende, ¿Qué idea Ginny?

- Porque no nos llevan a ese local y así podemos ver de verdad de que se trata todo eso –los ojitos se le iluminaron con la petición-

- ¿Hermione? –le pregunto su novio, viendo como su rostro cambiaba de aprensión a un gesto de entusiasmo-

- Me parece buena idea. Sí, yo también quiero ir

- Bien, las vamos a llevar con una condición –Remus permanecía cayado al haber entendido lo que Snape pretendía-

- Cual Sev

- Que tú y Ginny hagan exactamente todo lo que nosotros digamos sin protestar ni preguntar. Ambas tendrán por ese día, que parecer un par de chicas sumisas, nuestras para ser más específico. Ahora ustedes dos váyanse a tu cuarto Hermione, Remus y yo tenemos que hablar acerca de esto, y después les diremos más… ah y cuando hablen con Anne mañana, díganle que el sábado en la mañana ira de compras con ustedes

Los dos hombres intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas algo lascivas, pensando en cómo esto ayudaría a seguir con sus planes de cuatro. Hombres suertudos por tener un par de mujeres tan valientes y sobre todo, tan jodidamente perras.

**_"Recuerdo Un mes atrás"_**

- _La casita va a quedar hermosa con todas las reformas, eres una perra suertuda Herms, vivirás en un palacio_

- _No exageres Ginny, no es por eso que decidimos que sería lo mejor, es por las protecciones, y además es herencia de Sev, gracias a su padre, vivió alejado gran parte de su vida de su familia materna y en la pobreza; ahora que es libre para reencontrarse y disfrutar realmente de ser un Prince, no se lo iba a negar_

- _Da igual, aun pienso que eres afortunada_

- _Quien te dice que en un futuro tu no puedas vivir en uno igual_

- _No me mal entiendas, es envidia sana, no me importaría vivir en una casa como la de mis padres, si puedo tener un hogar como el que ellos me dieron; claro que tan poco me quejaría de algo como esto, si allí puedo tener una familia de verdad_

- _Te entiendo, esta mansión es imponente, pero si no estuviera segura de que seremos felices aquí o en cualquier otro sitio, hubiese preferido algo más modesto que me garantizara un hogar_

- _Todo tiene su vuelta, cierto_

- _Así es amiga… además no tienes idea de lo cansado que puede ser organizar todo y escoger tantos muebles. Agobia tener que decorar tantos espacios_

- _Pobre Herms, abrumada por poner bonita la mansión… no me das lastima perra_

- _Idiota, ni hables que tú me vas a ayudar, queremos tenerla a tiempo para antes de la boda, y que no tarde mucho_

- _¿Ya tienen fecha?_

- _No, dependerá de lo que tome organizar las reformas y todos los demás asuntos. No queremos prisa pero tampoco demorarlo mucho_

- _Ya sabes cómo será la boda_

- _Sencilla, pero en realidad por ahora más de eso no sabemos… ¿no te parece que los hombres se están tardando demasiado?_

- _Algo traman, no lo has notado_

- _Sí, crees que tendrá que ver con nuestros encuentros… la anticipación me está matando_

- _A ti sola Herms, Rem me prohibió que volviera a intentar algo contigo, y no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de besarte_

- _Vaya Ginny, jamás creí que tu pudieras controlarte, si es verdad claro, que lo quieres_

- _Oh amiga, mala jugada… sabes, estamos solas, la casa es grande y seguro ellos tardaran más tiempo_

- _¿Qué propones?_

- _Esto_

_Pego a su amiga contra la pared, y comenzó a devorar su boca. Hermione no se quedó atrás y pronto comenzó una guerra de lenguas y manos, que tocaban a través de la ropa. Tan concentradas estaban que no oyeron a sus novios acercarse, ni que ellos se pararon a una distancia prudencial a observarlas. No se limitaron a sus labios, y pronto sus camisas estaban abiertas, mostrando la ropa interior y parte de sus senos, la zona que Hermione escogió para que sus labios siguieran besando la piel de su amiga, mientras esta gemía y le acariciaba el cabello. Pronto los papeles se intercambiaron y era Ginny quien hacia gemir a la otra hechicera. A paso suave sus respectivos amantes se les acercaron, hasta ubicarse a sus costados, haciendo que ellas se detuvieran y los miraran interrogantes._

- _Parece que las señoritas no han podido contenerse, me pregunto qué tan frecuente ocurrirá esto. Qué opinas Remus –sus miradas no expresaban nada-_

- _Tengo entendido que hace meses que no se repetía, quizás Ginny me ha mentido… ¿lo has hecho mi niña?_

- _No Rem, solo ahora_

- _¿Y porque Ginny?_

- _Ambas queríamos hacerlo de nuevo_

- _Pero es muy egoísta de su parte no invitarnos ¿no crees Hermione?_

- _Bueno Sev, nosotras… veras –ella llevo sus manos a los botones de su camisa para cerrarla, pero las mano de su novio lo impidieron, mientras el posaba sus labios en su cuello mordiéndolo-, como ustedes no nos dejan, el tema surgió de pronto y bueno… nos dejamos llevar_

- _Ambas tienen los pezones muy erectos, y puedo olerlas, están mojadas –el lobo lo dijo, tocando y apretando el pezón de su novia, arrancándole un suspiro-, parece que las estamos reprimiendo; la verdad chicas, solo se han adelantado a los acontecimientos de hoy_

- _¿adelantadas?_

- _Si Ginny, lo que Remus quiere decir es que, pensamos llevarlas a un sitio más privado para estar solos los cuatro, me parece que ninguna pondrá objeción a eso ¿o sí?_

- _Yo…, yo no –Remus seguía torturándola y Ginny apenas podía hablar-_

- _Me parece lo mejor ahora… por favor –Hermione no estaba en mejor posición, pues las manos de su novio subían por sus muslos mientras besaba su clavícula-_

- _Hora de irse –cada uno tomo a su novia y se desaparecieron-_

_)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)_

- _¿Dónde estamos? –preguntaron ambas a la vez_

- _En un departamento privado en el mundo muggle, que rentamos para tener privacidad –¿qué les parece?-_

- _Es muy bonito Remus –momentáneamente quedaron algo desorientadas perdiendo la inspiración del momento, claro que no duro mucho-_

- _Después tendrán tiempo de verlo, -ese era Severus que intervenía- ahora en vista de su impaciencia me parece que podemos ir directo al grano, y ese amplio sofá es un buen sitio para comenzar –tomo a Hermione de la mano y la sentó a su lado, siendo imitado por Remus-_

- _A ver señoritas, ¿se enfriaron y necesitan un incentivo, o pueden continuar?_

- _Yo no necesito nada Rem, solo quitarle esa camisa tan molesta a Hermione –y Ginny continuo exactamente donde se quedaron antes de ser interrumpidas-_

- _Esa es mi chica… tranquila Ginny, deja que Severus te ayude a desvestirla… despacio mi niña, disfrutalo con calma, no hay prisa_

_En minutos ambas estaban sin camisa besándose, y tocándose, sentadas de lado tratando de acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpo, y con dos hombres a sus espaldas, que lejos de mantenerse quietos, las estimulaban más con sus manos, bocas y sucias palabras. Querían ir más allá, necesitaban más piel y por raro que pareciera, fue Hermione quien dio el primer paso, al comenzar a retirar el brasier de su amiga y liberar sus pechos. Si Ginny sintió vergüenza de estar expuesta, no se notó, quizás porque su amiga no perdió tiempo en introducir uno de sus senos en su boca y chuparlo, mientras su mano se encargaba del otro. Si un fetichista pudiera ver la escena, se sentiría enormemente complacido del desenvolvimiento de los cuatro._

_Ambas chicas enzarzadas entre ellas, mientras sus novios mordían sus hombros, cuello, nuca, les acariciaban el cabello, las piernas, y los brazos; todo era un sobre estimulo de sus cuerpos, y sus jadeos eran el hilo musical. Ginny casi le arranca el brasier a Hermione, para como una desesperada, devolverle el favor. Era alucinante y excesivamente erótico verlas. Pero aun con todo lo que hacían ellas necesitaban más; Ginny comenzó a abrir sus pantalones, y Remus entendiendo lo que quería, la ayudo a quitárselos por completo, quedando medio desnuda y arrodillada en el sofá, delante de la otra pareja. La pelirroja llevo la mano de su amiga a su tan necesitada zona, y esta no perdió tiempo en estimularla sobre la tela empapada, mientras seguía mamando sus pechos. Pronto Hermione quería la misma atención, y por primera vez hablo a su novio para pedirle se deshiciera de su pantalón y ella así no detenerse en sus acciones. Era hermoso para ellos, observarlas casi desnudas arrodilladas, masturbándose sobre sus bragas, gimiendo, besándose y atendiendo por turnos sus senos, a la vez que ellos, ocupaban sus manos en sus tersos culos dándoles más placer. Ambas estaban cerca, y sus piernas mostraban la humedad, que la delgada tela ya no era capaz de contener, sin embargo Ginny consideraba que esa barrera le estorbaba y quiso removerla, fue en ese instante que ambos hombres intervinieron impidiéndoselo._

- _Quieta Ginny, no la desnudes por completo –Remus la retenía por la cintura y Severus apresaba sus manos_

- _Remus por favor… quiero tocarla… hacerla acabar_

- _Lo vas a hacer ni niña, pero hoy solo será así, puedes hacerlo como hasta ahora –Ginny no era la única que se quejaba, Hermione perdida en su excitación también rogaba por mas-_

- _Hermione amor, deja que te guie, que las guiemos a las dos… vas a acabar y ella también, tranquila_

- _Sev, estoy tan cerca, necesito mas_

- _Los vas a tener amor, ven, tiéndete –mientras Remus contenía a su novia, Severus posicionaba a la suya, acostada, abierta, con total acceso para ser admirada y tocada-_

- _Ahora Ginny tocala como quieras, pero su coño solo a través de la tela, usa tu boca si quieres, prueba, yo te guio de ser necesario_

- _Si Rem –sin más palabras beso a su amiga, bajo de inmediato a sus senos y su mano a la entrepierna para volver a su labor-_

- _Se siente bien Herms, te gusta como lo hace mi mujer_

- _Sí, es rico… ella… oh Ginny, sí, más rápido_

- _Quiero probarte así Herms, quiero olerte_

- _Hazlo Ginny, por favor_

_A partir de allí fue el principio del fin. Ambos hombres les dieron espacio dejando de tocarlas, pero permanecieron alertas de que sus instrucciones no fueran olvidadas. Ver a Ginny aspirando el aroma de la castaña, acariciándola con su nariz, pasando su lengua, chupando a través de la tela, era hipnótico y perturbador, por lo que estos no pudieron evitar tocarse ellos mismos sobre el pantalón, sus endurecidos miembros que rogaban liberarse. Tanta lujuria desatada era difícil de refrenar, pero ellos estaban allí como guias más que participes, por lo que dejarse llevar por la lascivia era impensable, y tenían que conformarse con que en breve cada uno podría calmar sus ansias. Si a Severus le parecía hermoso normalmente ver a su hembra llegar al éxtasis, en esta ocasión siendo él observador de ese acto con la variante de otra mujer que lo provocara, le resulto maravillo. Ella gritaba y se retorcía, mientras su mano izquierda aferraba en un puño el cabello rojo, y la otra apretaba un pezón, hasta que sus ojos de desorbitaron y al terminar, su cuerpo quedo lapso tras la liberación. La pelirroja hechicera una vez satisfecha su amante, dio suaves besos a sus muslo, a su vientre, hasta llegar a los carnosos labios, momento en que los roles se intercambiaron._

_Llegaba el turno de Hermione de regalar placer a su amiga por las atenciones, y sin pérdida de tiempo, la tendió y emulo los movimientos de la ahora receptora. Más calmada que su amiga, gracias a su orgasmo, fue un poco más lenta, obsequiándole además de caricias, halagadoras palabras sobre su cuerpo "_tienes unos senos tan hermoso Ginny, que provoca devorarlos en todo momento, tan voluptuosos y suaves, y tus pezones saben tan bien". _La satisfactoria respuesta eran los jadeos de la halaga, que tensaba su cuerpo con cada caricia. Ella también quiso conocer el olor de Ginny, y antes de concentrarse allí, lamio toda el área circundante, recolectando la esencia que escapaba, saboreándola, para luego usar sus labios y dientes en el oculto clítoris. La primera descarga de placer, hizo a Ginny gemir en alto y abrir más sus piernas; las siguientes que siguieron de forma continua, la volvieron loca, haciéndola pedir a viva voz mayor velocidad, pues estaba cerca y desesperada por alcanzar el cenit. No tardo más que unos pocos minutos en elevarse en el nirvana y gritar de júbilo por verse sumergida en su propio orgasmo, relajante y liberador. Acabado el acto, Hermione subió con caricias hasta los labios de su compañera y ambas comenzaron un beso muy distinto a los anteriores, donde no predominaba la lujuria, sino el amor que se profesaban, y que era fácilmente apreciable para sus hombres que las miraban. Era amor de amigas, puro e incondicional, y no por ello menos valioso que el que tenían a sus amados. _

_Lentamente ya satisfechas pero no menos excitadas, se voltearon a mirarlos expectantes al próximo movimiento; no notaron en que momento ellos se apartaron tanto dejando algo de distancia, sin embargo allí estaban de pie, con las miradas más lasciva que jamás les hayan visto a sus respectivos amores, fijas en ellas tocando sus notorios miembros. No hicieron ningún amago de aproximación, por el contrario, alzaron las manos invitándolas a ir a ellos, como si dieran por concluido el encuentro. Al llegar a hombres, estos las rodearon con sus brazos sin decir palabra, y fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio._

- _¿Ahora qué? –eso expresaba exactamente lo que rondaba la mente de ambas-_

- _Ahora cada uno va a continuar por separado_

- _¿Por qué Rem? –ahora Ginny interrogaba_

- _Porque ya les dijimos que esto sería poco a poco, necesitan tiempo para procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir y analizarlo, mañana o en unos días podemos hablarlo, por ahora, tanto Severus como yo tenemos asuntos de los cuales encargarnos_

- _¿Ah?_

- _Hermione, estamos duros como una roca, conteniéndonos mientras ustedes jugaban, y con ganas de follarlas desde el comienzo. Para no romper nuestras propias reglas, ahora es el momento de dejar las explicaciones para después y cada cual a lo suyo, ¿entienden ambas?_

- _Sí Sev, claro, yo… este es… que…_

- _Tranquila amor, Remus y Ginny, se van a la habitación y nosotros nos quedamos aquí_

- _No sobre analicen nada ahora, ni lo intenten; además chicas el olor de su sexo mezclado me tiene loco. Nos retiramos, avisen si se van antes –Remus tomo a Ginny en brazos y en segundos un sonoro portazo anunciaba su ingreso a la habitación-_

- _¿Hermione estas bien, te quieres ir?_

- _Sev, puedo sentir tu estado de ánimo, y sé que quieres estar conmigo; lo acabas de decir_

- _Eso pequeña es irrelevante, lo que me importa eres tú y ya sé que dije, pero mis deseos no superan mi preocupación por tu bienestar, y ahora que todo acabo, pareces seriamente desconcertada_

- _Tú y Remus lo dijeron amor, nada de analizar ahorita; me siento bien por lo que paso con Ginny y sinceramente Sev, fue bueno, pero te necesito dentro de mí, ahora_

- _¿Segura amor?_

- _Tú quieres, yo también, deja de lado la preocupación y tomame, no rompas el ambiente, estas tan excitado como yo_

- _Cierto, lo estoy y quiero enterrarme en ti duro y rápido_

- _Oh si Sev, hazlo como te gusta_

- _Entonces Granger, en el sofá en cuatro, ahora –desapareció su ropa y posicionándose por detrás, agarro sus caderas para cumplir con sus deseos-_

**_"Fin del Recuerdo"_**

* * *

Mientras esa conversación se realizaba, en una habitación un amo corregía a su sumisa por ser tan descuidada.

- Has sido muy imprudente nena –el látigo de tiras cayo en su culo-, nadie debía poder entrar a tu habitación cuando me estas esperando de esa forma ¿acaso quieres que alguien más te vea?

- No amo, lo siento amo

- Como entro Ginny –otro latigazo a su pierna izquierda-

- Alguien la debe haber dejado entrar a la sala, y ella y Hermione tienen la contraseña del cuarto amo

- ¿Sabías que hoy podía venir? –ahora su otra pierna-

- No amo, le dije que estaría ocupada estudiando

- Vas a cambiar la contraseña nena, se las puedes dar pero, les dirás que solo pueden usarla en caso emergencia si no han quedado por adelantado en venir, entendido –otro azote en la espalda-

- Si amo

- Buena chica –le acaricio el cabello-. Ahora nena por tu falta de atención, recibirás veinte azotes y los contaras, pero no puedes gritar. ¿Recuerdas tus palabras de seguridad?

- Si amo, serpiente cuando esté llegando al límite, y león para parar

- Muy bien. Ahora vamos a poner ese hermoso culo rojo antes de joderte –al terminar de hablar soltó el primero, pero con una fusta-

- Uno –lo sintió en el muslo-; dos –directo al culo-; tres –el otro lado-; cuatro –en la entrepierna-; cinco –su trasero otra vez-; seis –justo en el clítoris-… veinte –fuerte en el culo que le dejo la mayor marca de todas-

- Hemos terminado nena y te portaste excelente. ¿Cómo te sientes? –a hora con las dos manos acariciaba toda la zona lastimada-

- Bien amo, lamento mi infracción amo, gracias por corregirme amo

- Ya paso nena, solo fue un error, pero imagina que ella viniera con alguien más; alguien inadecuado para saber de estas cosas

- Lo entiendo amo –mientras ella respondía, Harry le arranca sus bragas-

- Sé que es así… veamos ahora, alguien se ha excitado mucho con los azotes, estas escurriendo ¿te gusta el dolor Anne?

- Si amo, que me de dolor me da placer, porque mi dolor le gusta

- Me excita nena, verte atada a mi merced y complaciéndome, no es tu dolor exactamente, porque sé que es esto lo que quieres, si solo te dañara, no sería agradable para mí –sus manos seguían recorriendo, ahora, todo su cuerpo, estimulándola mas

- El dolor y el placer están unidos para nosotros amo, nos gusta cuando están unidos y todo es más intenso

- Es cierto nena –ahora restregaba su duro miembro en sus pliegues incitándola-, es hora de que tu amo goce con tu coño, no puedes correrte hasta que te diga, entendido

- Si amo, no me correré sin su orden

- Otra cosa, nada de gemidos ni gritos, te quiero callada hasta que te dé permiso, vas a absorber todo

- Si amo

Sin pausa, ni suavidad, se enterró en ella, que sin poder dar más demostración, se limitó a apretar las manos en la base del banco donde estaba amarrada. Las acometidas eran profundas y fuertes, pero el ritmo era lento y torturador, y Harry sentía como ella lo apretaba y soltaba en su interior, tensando su cuerpo en respuesta al placer. Pasaban los minutos sin que el terminara, ni modificara la rapidez, y cada embestida hasta el final lograba que ella, en su culo sintiera el calor y ardor por el roce de sus cuerpos, que le recordaba que poco antes la fusta caía contra su carne. Ese era el placer de su miembro en ella, mezclado con el dolor de su sensible piel, que la llevaba al borde haciéndola agonizar sin poder expresarlo, pues su amo aun la mantenía en silencio, y los únicos sonidos eran el choque de piel contra piel, y la ronca voz del dueño de su cuerpo complacido por el acto, que unas la felicitaba y otras, solo gruñía. El tiempo perdió sentido, dejo de existir pues imposible era medirlo, sumida en el momento de entrega en que se hallaba, estaba ida, totalmente sudada igual que él, y la única conexión con la realidad era el hombre y sus palabras que la anclaban al momento terrenal.

- Muy bien nena, lo estás haciendo muy bien –no paraba mientras le hablaba y acariciaba su espalda con la mano libre, ya que la otro servía de amarre a su cadera-. Mereces una recompensa, puedes gritas si quieres, gemir lo que sea, te doy permiso

- Gracias amo –sus palabras fueron más un suspiro de liberación que otra cosa, el preámbulo a la expresión en viva voz de lo que sentía-

- Eso es nena, ahora dejame oírte. Tan apretada, tal dulce… eres hermosa y perfecta… oh nena que rico se siente estar dentro de ti… ¿lo sientes bien Anne?

- Oh amo si, mas por favor… por favor… más fuerte… más rápido amo

- Claro que si –la tomo del cabello haciendo un puño, forzándola a levantar la cabeza, y apretando más fuerte la cadera, logrando un grito de placer y aceptación a la vez que su arremetida cogía velocidad- así de rápido Anne

- Si amo… si…si… oh por favor… por favor…amo –gritaba de ganas de mas, por obtener su liberación, por la continuidad-

- Vamos nena, no contengas tus gritos, demuéstrame que tanto mas quieres

- AMO…AMO…SI POR FAVOR… TODO AMO… SI –su voz ya sonaba enloquecida por el tiempo que llevaba acumulando todas las sensaciones-

- Quieres acabar nena… suplica amor

- POR FAVOR AMO DÉJEME CORRERME… POR FAVOR LO NECESITO… ME QUEMO AMO… POR FAVOR SI…SI… ALLÍ…MAS… POR FAVOR

- Si nena, te siento, vamos acaba y aprieta mi verga, vente en ella y llename con tus jugos… vamos nena ahora… ahora Anne… ahora –apenas termino de dar su orden cuando un grito desgarrador cubrió cualquier otro sonido, y el temblor continuo de su amante le indico que la magnitud del éxtasis era arrollador; mas Harry tuvo el dominio suficiente para no seguirla y mientras ella seguía convulsionando, el saco su miembro y su mano se dedicó a llevar la humedad a su otra abertura- shhh nena, tranquila, relajate que aún no termino, vamos a distender tu culo, es allí donde quiero llenarte

- Amo… oh no… donde quiera… si mi culo…no puedo… si…amo –sus palabras eran una sarta de incoherencias, pero Harry entendía que en su estado no le podía pedir más y por eso, mientras la estimulaba dejo pasar un minuto para que algo de su consciencia volviera-

- Si Anne, así muy bien… buena chica… eso es ábrete para tu amo… oh nena ya estas lista –se posiciono en la entrada y lentamente entro en ella, siendo más cuidadoso y permitiendo que se adaptara-

- Si…si…es muy intenso… me llenas tanto amo… ya amo… ya

- Oh mi nena quiere más cierto… agarrate bien Anne, será más duro que por tu coño –se agarró bien por sus caderas dándole con todo-

- Ahhhh….amo….amo…ahhhh

- Si Anne, si eres mía, solo mía

- Si amo… tuya, solo tuya… ahhhh….ahhhh

- A quien le perteneces, dilo

- A ti amo…soy tu esclava…amo… ya… amo…ahhhh…. No

- Grita el nombre de tu amo –Harry estaba cerca y se agarraba tan fuerte que seguro le dejaría la marca de sus manos. El ritmo constante no disminuía y era frenético-

- Harry…

- Otra vez

- Harry…

- De nuevo

- mi amo es Harry… Harry… Harry Potter –lo decía ya con la voz ronca de tanto gritar-

- si nena toda mía –el también gritaba en trance-

- amo… amo… serpiente… SERPIENTE

- AGUANTA UN POCO MAS NENA, QUIERO QUE TE CORRAS CONMIGO

- AMO

- YA CASI NENA, YA CASI… CORRETE DE NUEVO… DÁMELO

- AMO… POR FAVOR

- AHORA NENA… VAMOS ANNE… JODER… SIIIIII… TE NECESITO ANNE BAÑAME

- AMO… AMO… AHHHHHHHHH

- SI NENA ESO ES… MIERDA ANNE TE AMO… TE AMO NENA

- BABY… BABY… TE AMO HARRY

- Oh cariño, eres maravillosa –se salió con cuidado derrumbándose en su espalda para recuperar el aliento- ¿estás bien nena?… ya paso Anne –dio varios besos en su columna y la desato-

Con mucha delicadeza la levanto del banco, y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la cama. La acostó dulcemente, acaricio su cabello y cuello, sus brazos y costado, masajeo sus muñecas y tobillos donde se apreciaban las marcas de las ataduras, siempre con una sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sentía reconfortada, él fue duro, pero ahora era tierno y la cuidaba, se preocupaba de cómo se sentía, le brindaba seguridad y amor; definitivamente era el hombre para ella, pues a pesar de lo rudo que pudiera parecer, en todo momento la complació y le dio lo que ella quería y necesitaba. Ellos eran así, placer y dolor entremezclado, que los llenaba y los hacía sentir vivos y libres.

- ¿Nena cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien baby, un poco cansada y adolorida pero satisfecha

- ¿Fue demasiado Anne?, usaste una palabra de seguridad

- No en realidad, pero estabas tan entusiasmado cogiendo mi culo, que mi resistencia estaba seriamente colapsando. Fue un aviso, y tú lo escuchaste, me pediste un poco más, acabaste rápido y tuve otro orgasmo, así que todo resulto bien

- Estuviste excelente nena, ahora te voy a recompensar –saco un aceite de la mesa de noche, la puso boca abajo, lo vertió en su espalada y comenzó a darle un masaje-, relajate Anne, después nos daremos un baño y a dormir

- Me encantan tus manos cuando haces esto Harry

- ¿Solo cuando hago esto?

- No, me encantan en general, pero después de una buena follada, esto es muy reconfortante. Deberías dejarme devolverte el favor

- Otro día nena, hoy es para ti, por ser tan buena y dulce, y darme lo que necesito. Dejame cuidarte, me gusta hacerlo. ¿Te gustaría comer algo después del baño?

- Creo unos bocadillos no estarían de mas

- Bien, ahora vamos a consentir este maravilloso cuerpo

- Soy muy afortunada por tenerte

- No nena, el maldito afortunado soy yo por haberte conocido y que me quisieras; le diste a mi vida lo que le faltaba, no tienes idea de cuanto me has ayudado a aclarar mis ideas; ya no tengo ese vacío de no saber adónde voy y que quiero, contigo me he encontrado y me siento más en paz y seguro de mí mismo, de lo que nunca antes lo hice. Gracias nena, por estar para mi

- Te amo Harry

- Te amo Anne

Después de un largo masaje por todo el cuerpo, besos dulces y tiernos, llego la hora del baño, algo que Harry convirtió en un ritual. Como un acto de veneración a su novia, lavaba su cabello con el champo olor a chocolate que tanto le agradaba; una esponja con abundante gel limpia el cuerpo desde sus pies, hasta su cuello. Anne también lo complacía allí, pues a la chica, le entusiasmaba recorrer el cuerpo de su amo, librándolo del sudor tras sus encuentros, y dejando la fragancia a hombre tan masculina, que su mente siempre evocaba como asociación a él. Podría parecer un acto igualitario de dos amantes, pero ni en esos instantes dejaban de ser amo y sumisa, y si alguien los viera desde afuera notaria la sutil diferencia por el poder y el dominio que emanaba de Harry, y la rendición y veneración en las expresiones de Anne.

- ¿Está bien la comida nena?

- Oh si, estos elfos de verdad se esmeran, y tenía hambre. Harry en cuanto a lo de Ginny

- Tranquila Anne, seguro esta con Remus y él le debe haber explicado –un aviso lo interrumpió-… hablando del rey de roma

- ¿Es un mensaje de Remus?

- No, de Severus, lo que es lo mismo, porque estoy convencido que Ginny corrió a contarle a Hermione –él se reía mientras leía-… vaya, vaya, esto es interesante

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé exactamente, pero, tienes prohibido explicarles a Ginny y Hermione en que consiste el BDSM, eso incluye hablar de nosotros, y el sábado en la mañana saldrás de compras con ellas

- ¿Eso es una orden de ellos?, porque si es así no pienso hacerlo

- No nena, es mía, claro que ellos lo pidieron de favor… otro mensaje… y otro más… ¿En serio? –ahora se reía-, no me lo puedo creer

- Harry que pasa

- Ellos serán quienes les expliquen todo y no quieren que tú, te les adelantes. Y en cuanto a las compras… las vas a ayudar a escoger un par de conjuntos para sumisas

- ¿QUE?

- Como lo oyes, no tengo los detalles, supongo que mañana me dirán… ahora, lo que dije antes es en serio, ellas trataran de sonsacarte información como sea, pero ya tienes mi orden y no quiero castigarte por desobedecer. Si lo haces, no será nada como lo de ahora, no tendrás placer y no será suave; hoy fue la primera de vez en que probamos un correctivo y no deseo repetirlo pronto. He sido claro Anne

- Si amo, no diré nada, y les escogeré bonitos atuendos de acuerdo a sus instrucciones

- Buena chica, ya es hora de dormir, mañana hay clases, ven nena, a descansar

- Hasta mañana baby, no puedo creer que esas dos vayan a hacer esto

- Con el par de novios que tienen… Ufff… alguien va a divertirse

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y la espera haya merecido. Nos seguiremos encontrando**

**XOXO**


	41. 41 Intermedio III

**Hola a todos he regresado.**

**Gracias por seguir allí, y dejarme sus comentarios. Me alegra que sigan entusiasmados.**

**Para quienes no lo saben, tengo una página en Facebook para mis ficts, donde coloco adelantos y hay fotos. Si quieren ver algunos de los atuendos y más, solo tiene que agregarme y podrán ver todo el contenido. No es página abierta por el contenido para adultos. Busquen Alexxa Summ, si les interesa.**

**Recuerden que el mundo Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, pero la historia es mia.**

**Ahora a disfrutar del capitulo**

**Xoxo.**

**…)(…**

* * *

**XLI. INTERMEDIO III**

Que tanto puede ocurrir en cuarenta y ocho horas, es algo que no muchas personas se preguntan o piensan muy a menudo, bien sea porque sus expectativas son pocas, o porque la rutina los ha absorbido, o sencillamente porque no tienen unos novios llenos de sorpresas ilimitadas y vidas tan atribuladas como dos heroínas de guerra.

- ¿Cansada cariño?

- Agotada Sev. Este sí que ha sido un fin de semana movido, solo quiero meterme en la cama. Como quisiera que mañana no fuera lunes

- Antes tienes que comer algo mas y beber las pociones

- ¿Más comida?

- Todavía estas pálida, la sesión de hoy estuvo fuerte, y Lucios me amenazo con que si volvíamos a ir no estando bien comida y descansada, me sacaría todas mis fuerzas para dártelas a ti, y no le va a importar dejarme tirado en cama por una semana, creeme

- Me parece increíble que Lucios Malfoy se preocupe por mi

- No solo el, Narcisa y Draco también. Bromas aparte, estaban preocupados por tu condición cuando llegamos a la mansión. Y tienen razón, debimos ser más cautos teniendo en cuenta que iríamos a romper la maldición horas después

- Quizás, pero me puedes cansar así cuando quieras

- ¿En serio? No debería sorprenderme si recuerdo tu rostro y sonidos

- Y yo no recuerdo profesor, que te quejaras de nada

- Oh no, yo también lo pase bien, muy bien. No has tenido tiempo de procesar todo pero… ¿sientes algo de arrepentimiento o incomodidad?

- No. Aunque no lo creas mientras ustedes estaban con los conjuros, yo me puse a rememorar todo. Visto desde afuera quizás no se entendería, o pareciera complicado; la verdad es muy simple, amo a mi prometido quien me enseño a disfrutar de mi sexualidad sin complejos y culpas. Una de las cosas que aprendí es que me siento muy bien siendo una gran y lujuriosa perra, que le encanta dar y recibir placer y no se limita por reglas sociales. Tu eres un pervertido, yo soy una pervertida, hacemos una excelente pareja, y todo lo que hacemos juntos en ese ámbito está bien porque ambos lo deseamos, y no merma nuestros sentimientos; no nos hace menos fuerte como pareja el divertirnos y experimentar. Tan loco como pueda sonar, me siento más unida a ti ya que no hay nada que no puedas compartir conmigo, no necesitas buscar nada afuera

- Eso último es muy cierto, no hay nada que no pueda tener a tu lado. De todas formas preguntar no está de más; todo fue algo nuevo y bastante intenso. ¿De verdad te sentiste bien con todo?

- Sí, no me arrepiento y no me importaría repetir si quisiéramos. No hay nada de malo en compartir algo tan íntimo con tus mejores amigos, y la conexión que Ginny y yo tenemos es especial; nos queremos y esto es una forma de expresárnoslo

- Bien. ¿Qué tanto te sorprendiste por el club?

- Oh vaya eso fue alucinante. No es algo que haría de forma permanente pero, para jugar nada mal; y tampoco creo poder con la parte más fuerte de ese estilo. Ya sé que dijiste que no es lo tuyo pero, ¿te agradaría tenerlo más? ¿una sumisa?

- No, como juego está bien, hasta ahí, además tu no podrías ser una sumisa permanente y yo tampoco te quiero así. Soy de carácter dominante lo sabes, y en el sexo me gusta tener el control, solo que control no significa necesariamente todo eso de BDSM. Yo te podría subyugar y quizás llevarte más allá en el límite de lo que estas dispuesta a hacer, pero realmente no lo disfrutarías, así que para que. No necesito una sumisa, necesito una mujer que en muchos sentidos sea mi igual y mi contraparte, todo en uno, y tengo la suerte de conseguirlo en ti, así que no deseo mas

- Bien, me alegra escucharlo de tus labios

- ¿De verdad Anne no les dijo nada o la están cubriendo?

- Primero ¿porque necesitaríamos cubrirla? y segundo no. No sé qué exactamente le dijo Harry, pero fue imposible sacarle nada

- Le dio una orden

- ¿Ah?

- Él es su amo y si le dice que no puede hablar de algo, no debe hacerlo

- Pero eso es controlar todos los aspectos de su vida, no solo la parte sexual

- Cariño, lo que viste de ese estilo es solo una muy pequeña parte, ser su amo no solo se refiere al sexo. Harry es su amo en su vida y ella lo asume y lo disfruta, le gusta que él le ordene cosas, que la dirija, que la controle y lo hace de buena gana porque confía en el, y sabe que su señor conoce sus límites y jamás los traspasaría a propósito; y que al mismo tiempo que la guia y ordena le permite independencia y toma de decisiones. Ellos también hablan y llegan a consensos, no todos es blanco y negro, y es más complejo de lo que imaginas

- Así que si él le ordena hacer o no algo, sigue sus instrucciones sin la posibilidad de negarse

- No Hermione, ella se puede negar y le puede explicar el porque de su negativa, y quizás resulte que al final fue lo mejor y tenía razón. Sin embargo la mayoría de las veces ella no cuestionara sus órdenes y las cumplirá feliz por complacerlo; y el no hacerlo le acarreara castigos por su desobediencia. Como dije es complicado

- Valla si lo es. Definitivamente no sería una buena sumisa, sin embargo disfrute del jueguito de rol y sobre todo la ropa

- Si esa ropa te queda excelente. Supongo que disfrutaste ir de compras

- Mucho, y ya planeamos repetirlo

**Día Sábado 10:00 am**

- _Esto no me parece justo. Tu sabes de que va y no lo dices_

- _Ginny ya deja de quejarte y disfruta de las compras, ninguna de ustedes traten de arruinar las sorpresas de sus amorcitos_

- _Pero Anne, primero no hemos comprado nada aun, segundo no sabemos a donde vamos solo te seguimos, y tercero un poco de información no hace daño_

- _Hermione no lo voy a repetir, no les diré nada ni del club, ni de lo que Harry y yo hacemos hasta después de hoy, y ya llegamos, esta es la tienda_

- _Se ve bastante… pintoresca por fuera_

- _Vamos chicas, el interior les va a encantar_

- _¡Oh madre mia! Esta tienda es genial Anne, mira Herms es mucho mejor que las sex shop donde fuimos_

- _Yo no utilizaría la palabra mejor para describirla. Diría que es de otro nivel_

- _Como sea niñas empecemos con lo que nos trajo aquí y después daremos una vuelta por todo el local. En la segunda planta esta lo que buscamos –sin darles tiempo a responder se encamino a su destino-_

- _Me parece que la dulce Anne conoce el lugar bastante bien_

- _Claro, Harry y yo hemos venido a comprar cositas_

- _Cositas como las que vi cierto_

- _Si Ginny, como esas… aja aquí está, observen todo y comiencen a escoger varios_

- _Esto es más atrevido de lo que usado hasta ahora con Sev_

- _Estoy segura que más de lo que ninguna de las dos ha usado. A ver, este Ginny te quedaría muy bien, es látex y con tu piel blanca el negro te favorece_

- _Ok, alto, alto. Lo lamento Anne pero algo nos tienes que decir. ¿Son atuendos para el club, para algo más? Eso por ejemplo es muy transparente como para salir con el_

- _Chicas solo les voy a decir esto. Eso Ginny lo puedes usar dentro del club, nadie va a estar viéndolas como si fueran unos sádicos, allí es normal ir con poca ropa o ninguna. Sus atuendos deben ser atrevidos y sugerentes al mismo tiempo, sin mostrar determinadas zonas pero dejándolas adivinar por encima de la ropa, de fácil absceso, así que pantalones descartados. Que sean vestidos cortos o mejor conjuntos de faldas_

- _Hay tanta variedad –Hermione tocaba las prendas colgadas admirándolas-_

- _Vamos a probarnos varios así que dense prisa que no tenemos todo el día, y faltan los zapatos y accesorios_

- _Un look completo eh_

- _Si amiga, y yo hoy soy su hada madrina de la sumisión_

_Pasaron tres horas escogiendo y desfilando, hasta que cada una encontró lo que mejor le quedaba. Sexy, atrevido, sugerente, insinuante y enloquecedor es una buena manera de describir los atuendos que se llevaban, y no solo uno, Hermione y Ginny compraron tres cada una. Después de la ropa, el resto fue más fácil, y les quedo tiempo de sobra para recorrer la tienda y anexar unos jugueticos._

**De vuelta al presente**

- Así que más compras

- Sip, no negaras que la ropa es bella y me hace sentir muy zorra… me encanta

- Definitivamente soy un jodido suertudo

- Oh si profesor lo es.

- Y con respecto a Remus como te sentiste

- Bien, no es como si fuera la primera vez que interactuamos y lo veo con Ginny. Como bien lo dijiste una vez, todo poco a poco

- Así tenía que ser para que no existiera presión y además pudieran pensarlo bien y decidir hasta donde llegarían. Esa primera experiencia era necesaria

**Apartamento muggle. 1 semana después del primer encuentro**

- _Sev me vas a decir ahora porque tanto misterio_

- _No hay misterio amor, vinimos a estar en nuestro lugar seguro_

- _¿Solos?_

- _Ginny y Remus están adentro. No hagas ruido al entrar y no preguntes, ya verás –entraron sigilosamente y avanzaron directamente a la habitación-_

- _Sev creo que están ocupados y no les alegraría la interrupción –Hermione susurraba, aunque con los gemidos de su amiga no era necesario-_

- _No vamos a interrumpir, los vamos a ver_

- _¿Ver? ¿Ginny sabe y está de acuerdo?_

- _Sí sabe, y debe de estar conforme o si no la puerta no estaría entre abierta. Es una invitación, ¿quieres entrar? Ya sabes lo que hay adentro y nos espera, es un paso más amor, solo si quieres_

- _Si quiero, es excitante la idea_

- _Bien, si en algún momento quieres parar e irte, solo tienes que decírmelo, entendido_

- _Si amor_

_Entraron lentamente observando a los amantes en medio de la cama casi desnudos, besándose y tocándose el cuerpo envueltos en su pasión, tan ensimismados en ellos mismo que parecieron no percatarse de sus observadores, al menos en un comienzo. Ginny yacía acostada boca arriba su torso descubierto y entre sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas, su novio arrodillado que la cubría parcialmente con su cuerpo recubierto solo de su prenda interior, que mostraba el bulto de su erección, mientras su boca lamia y besaba el cuello de su chica y una de sus manos apretaba sus seno. Una pequeña capa de sudor cubría sus pieles, y era perfectamente visible gracias a la completa luz de la habitación a pesar de las cortinas. Ginny recorría su espalda y enredaba una mano en el cabello del hombre. Severus y Hermione, que se habían ubicado en un sillón colocado en un lateral de la cama contra la pared, tenían una vista perfecta de todo lo que ocurría; ella sentada en las piernas de su novio, no perdía detalle del intercambio que frente a ella se producía, mientras su amado observaba sus reacciones atentamente. El antiguo ritual proseguía como si nada nuevo estuviera a su alrededor, besándose, viéndose a los ojos, hasta que Remus se irguió al tiempo que sus manos viajaban por las largas piernas en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, y su mirada al igual que la de su compañera se dirigía a sus amigos._

- _Hola chicos llegaron a tiempo_

- _Así parece Remus. Algún inconveniente en que nos quedemos_

- _Ninguno Severus, de hecho Ginny está ansiosa porque lo hagan. No es así cariño_

- _Si amor, son más que bienvenidos_

- _Hermione ¿te sientes cómoda con esto?_

- _Si Remus, verlos amándose es caliente_

- _Esto es solo el comienzo como bien sabes, queda mucho por ver. ¿Lista? –esa simple pregunta enmascaraba más de una intensión-_

- _Si_

_No hubo contestación de vuelta, solo el reinicio del acto. Remus dirigió su boca directamente a los senos de Ginny, lamiendo sus pezones, mordiéndolos, logrando que la chica gimiera y se arqueara ofreciéndose más si era posible. Se concentraban en ellos y sus acciones, dejando a los otros dos emprender sus propias respuestas. Pronto Hermione estaba del mismo humor que los amantes, deseosa de caricias que le fueron otorgadas, comenzando en su cuello, bajando por sus brazos, su cintura y sus muslos. La ropa se hacía pesada e incómoda, totalmente fuera de lugar en ese ambiente. Primero la camisa, luego su falda, siguió su brasier y solo quedo en bragas, ya húmedas. Severus la coloco de pie, para deshacerse de las suyas y quedar en igualdad de condiciones, luego la coloco en su regazo con su primoroso culo encima de su despierto miembro, y con sus piernas separo las suyas, logrando todo el absceso que necesitaba._

_Las urgencias de Ginny por traspasar al siguiente nivel fueron patentes con sus palabras roncas y demandantes. Ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos Remus bajo lentamente a las costillas trazando un húmedo camino hasta el abdomen, donde su lengua se adentró en el tierno ombligo y su boca lo succiono, siendo recompensando por su acción con un gutural gemido de aprobación. Antes de su próximo movimiento considero necesario hacer una pausa._

- _Hermione linda, voy a terminar de desnudar a Ginny y voy a lamer su coño, espero que no te importe que Severus la vea desnuda y abierta, ciertamente a mí y ella no nos importa; y por supuesto que yo también en cualquier momento quedare en igualdad de condiciones, y espero que no te moleste verme a mi_

- _No Remus, estoy bien y no me molesta lo que van a hacer_

- _Quiero joder a mi mujer delante de ustedes, y me gustaría que vieras bien como la penetro ¿Te parece?_

- _Si –fue un sonido bajo cargado de deseo-_

- _Bien_

_Tal como anuncio, bajo suavemente la última prenda, y como si de un trofeo se tratara le abrió ampliamente las piernas para ser detalladamente observada. Con sus manos rozo su entrepierna, y luego sus dedos abrieron sus labios resbaladizos por la abundante humedad. Sus labios se posaron en sus muslos y su lengua salió y subió, hasta encontrarse con el hinchado trozo de carne que sobresalía anhelante de atención. Su clítoris fue recorrido en todas las direcciones posibles. Toda la boca se unió al acto, recubriendo por completo la vagina, hundiéndose en ella. Ahora solo se apreciaba el movimiento de la cabeza de él, y del cuerpo de ella en respuesta al placer que se le concedía. _

_Observar sin reaccionar era imposible y tampoco era el propósito de lo que acontecía. El tarsero de Hermione se movía sobre la erección de Severus, y este al tiempo que veía, tocaba los senos de su novia y por encima de la tela su centro. Hermione parecía querer acercarse y observar mejor, detallar cada acción. Ellos admiraban y al mismo tiempo eran centro de miradas y medición. Ginny alzo su mano llamándola, invitándola; Severus la puso de pie y la coloco centrada en el lateral de la cama sentada cerca de los dos cuerpos, donde su visión era mil veces mejor, y el detrás con el mismo panorama. Pronto Ginny comenzó a jadear alto y su cuerpo a apretarse, cerca muy cerca, hasta que estallo con gritos. Tras el orgasmo, Remus se levantó quitándose la molesta prenda que lo aprisionaba, quedando erguido con toda la magnificencia de su erección latente. Apenas tuvo tiempo su novia de recuperarse, cuando el la levanto para que le diera el mismo tratamiento._

_Todo lo que ocurría era un acto de tentación. Bien pudo acostarse y que ella actuara, pero prefirió quedar de pie al lado de la cama dejando su miembro a la misma altura que la cabeza de Hermione, separados por centímetros como llamándola; esta sin embargo se quedó quieta y expectante, envuelta en los brazos de Severus y ardiendo. La pelirroja gateo hasta llegar a su hombre y como una hambrienta viciosa lo engullo cerrando los ojos con satisfacción. El duro pene salió, solo para ser recorrido con la lengua en toda su extensión, hasta volver al interior húmedo que lo succionaba y degustaba comenzando un vaivén. Sin embargo el ritmo lo impuso él tomándola del cabello y jodiendo su boca mientras jadeaba y aprobaba la succión de su novia, con altisonantes palabras que también le daban instrucciones. Palabras sucias que no habían faltado en todo el acto, pues nunca estuvieron callados y no solo los gemidos llenaban la habitación._

- _Oh Ginny, que caliente tienes esa boca. Vamos cariño muéstrales lo bien que chupas, lo putamente caliente que eres. Sí así… recorrelo con la lengua… la cabeza cariño_

- _Que rico sabe tu verga Rem, como me gusta tenerla en la boca_

- _Te gusta mamar cierto mi perrita_

- _Sí, me encanta una verga en mi boca_

- _Vamos a joder esa boca_

_Ginny no era la única que se relamía, Hermione sin darse cuenta sacaba su lengua queriendo imitarla, humedeciendo sus labios con ansiedad de tener más de lo que tenía, porque por más que buscaba a su hombre, este solo la tocaba manteniéndola quieta en su sitio, haciendo que todo se acumulara. Era en parte una tortura ser una observadora pasiva, excitada cada vez más, y varias veces tuvo que recordarle Severus que por ahora eran observadores y no podían intervenir. Pronto Remus paro y le ordeno que se recostara de lado con las piernas abiertas. Se posiciono a su espalda, con su brazo tomo su pierna y la mantuvo más abierta exponiéndola por competo y de una sola estocada se introdujo en ella, saliendo y volviendo a entrar. Ginny gritaba, el jadeaba, sus cuerpos sudorosos chocaban por el ritmo duro y rápido; y mientras, Hermione también gemía por el toque de su novio que estaba tan excitado como ella. _

- _Te gusta Ginny_

- _Si Rem… mas…mas_

- _No te contengas mi zorra, deja que vean lo hermosa que eres mientras cojes. Mira como Hermione te ve con deseo, como se mueve contra la mano de Severus, queriendo lo mismo que ve. ¿Te gusta lo que ves Herms?_

- _Sí, me gusta mucho… dale mas Remus_

- _¿Severus te gusta mi cuerpo? ¿Es lindo mi coño?_

- _Eres hermosa Ginny y tu rosado coño es una tentación… muy apetecible igual que tus senos_

- _Ella sabe muy bien Severus, su coño es rico y su piel tan suave. Estar enterrada en ella te va a hacer delirar ¿lo dejarías cojerla Hermione?_

- _Sí, yo… yo… no pares Remus_

- _¿Te gusta como coje Remus Herms?_

- _Sí Sev, se ve tan… bien_

- _¿Me veo bien? ¿Mi verga se ve bien?, Ginny dice que es deseable –paro sus movimientos y la saco para rozarla en la vagina de su novia y que la observara-_

- _Lo es… grande y gruesa y tu cuerpo es lindo…sigue Remus, sigue cogiéndola_

- _Como quieres que lo haga_

- _Duro, rápido… hazla gritar –sus manos apretaban los brazos de Severus que la envolvían-_

- _¿Tú quieres hacerla gritar? ¿Cómo?_

- _Quiero que grite con mi lengua, quiero… por favor Sev –estaba delirante-_

- _Tranquila amor pronto te voy a dar lo que quieres. Ahora respondele a Remus_

- _Quiero joderla como tu_

- _Hoy linda, hoy te vas a joder a mi mujer_

_El ritmo a partir de ese momento fue como lo pidió rápido y duro, y Hermione no apartaba la vista de la unión de los dos cuerpos, mientras gemía buscando fricción en la mano de su novio para liberarse, pero él no lo permitía. Ralentizaba las caricias, dejándola al borde, haciéndola sufrir. Ginny al contrario no estaba para nada frustrada, gritaba de placer y su mente abandono su cuerpo incluso antes de ser arrastrada por el éxtasis, que le llego con fuerza dejándola ver estrellas mientras Remus la seguía, gritando ronco por el gusto de expulsar su esencia._

_Bien satisfechos y felices, se relajaron y besaron tras la culminación olvidando por un instante su audiencia que no estaba ni de cerca satisfecha. El control de Severus estaba a punto de irse por completo, pudiendo echar a perder lo que ambos hombres habían planeado detalladamente, para hacer más sencillo y natural el cumplir las fantasías. Fue fácil decidir que eran Ginny y Remus quienes empezarían, pues la chica era la más desinhibidas de las dos y no necesitaba ningún aliciente para dejarse llevar. El resultado hasta ahora era como lo esperaban, Hermione no era para nada fría o recatada en cuanto se encendía, y ahora mismo todo su cuerpo pedía que la complacieran y nada más, poco o nada costaría que fuera ella misma quien se desnudara y se le lanzara encima a Severus. Gracias a Merlín, el momento de intimidad con el beso no se alargó y cuando cruzo una mirada con su amigo, este comprendió que los esfuerzos titánicos que estaba haciendo, no dudarían mucho más, por lo que rápidamente retomo las acciones._

_Remus simplemente tomo a Ginny para que dejaran espacio en la cama y los papeles se intercambiaran. Hermione que seguía observándolos pareció no percatarse del porqué de eso, pero pronto lo entendió cuando su novio la recostó en la cama sin ninguna ceremonia, y ella feliz le sonrió, sabiendo que ahora era su turno. Tan ansiosos como estaban los preliminares no tomarían mucho tiempo. Sus senos fueron asaltados y devorados sin compasión, mientras se movía buscando fricción en su entrepierna. Severus arranco la empapada braga y la abrió mostrando a sus amigos que estaban a su costado, el rosado centro palpitante; introdujo un dedo para distenderla y dejarles ver su abertura. Un segundo dedo se unió en la penetración, abriéndolos como tijeras e inicio un movimiento dentro y fuera que arranco sonoros gemidos a la receptora. Remus sonreía complacido por lo que veía, y Ginny estaba con ganas de unirse, disfrutando del espectáculo mientras llegaba su oportunidad. _

_Hermione estaba cerca y movía las caderas para obtener mayor profundidad, sin embargo Severus paro de pronto sacando sus dedos, ganándose una airada protesta, que ceso al ver lo que este hizo. Tomo a Ginny del mentón y coloco los húmedos dedos en sus labios invitándola a probar; la chica paso su lengua por ellos, y después los introdujo en su boca chupando con fruición, como si del pene de ese hombre se tratara, con una mirada lasciva cargada de promesas. Ese simple acto casi hizo explotar a Hermione por lo sensual del mismo._

- _¿sabe bien Ginny?_

- _Mejor de lo que imagine, ya quiero probarla directamente Severus_

- _¿Solo a ella?_

- _No. Espero hacerlo bien ¿me ensañaras como hacerlo y como le gusta?_

- _Por supuesto. Pero antes debo atenderla, ha sido larga la espera_

_Llevo sin demora la boca al clítoris para chuparlo y morderlo y darle lo que tanto le había negado. Solo un minuto después Hermione gritaba y se retorcía por el inmenso placer concedido. Dio unas cuantas exhalaciones y se lanzó a su objetivo, el hinchado miembro que la esperaba para ser devorado. Rápido quito la incómoda prenda y lo metió en su boca con desespero, dentro y fuera emitiendo sonidos guturales de placer. Severus que estaba arrodillado en la cama, la dejo hacer para que calmara su desafuero, pero controlando no terminar. _

- _¿Qué te parece Severus Ginny?_

- _Es como Herms lo describió. Grande y grueso como tú, delicioso_

- _¿Se te hace la boca agua cierto?_

- _Sí. Somos unas putas suertudas… mirala como chupa, se ve bella haciéndolo_

- _Es hermosa, ambas lo son. Sensuales y deseables… y altamente cojibles_

- _Quiero más Remus_

- _Deja que Severus acabe con ella primero cariño. Después será tu turno. Ahora ella necesita que la penetren_

_La audible conversación era seguida por sus amigos que los veían también sin detenerse, y que intervinieron dando su opinión._

- _Si por favor, cójanse a Hermione_

- _Ahora hablas en tercera persona amor_

- _Puedo ser mar directa. Severus amor, serias tan amable de meter tu verga en mi coño y joderme duro_

- _Claro mi zorrita, hace rato que tengo ganas_

- _Entonces qué esperas_

_La tumbo, coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros y la embistió rápido, quedándose quieto por un momento antes de tomar ritmo. Esa posición permitía profundidad, pero no era la que mejor vista ofrecía a los otros, así que cambio llevándole las piernas atrás contra su pecho, haciendo que ella misma las sostuviera con sus brazos a nivel de las rodillas. De esa forma comenzó de verdad el movimiento de entrada y salida rápido y fuerte. Era tanto el nivel de excitación que sabían acabarían pronto. Ella se arqueo contrayendo su cuerpo, el cerro los ojos gimiendo roncamente, y cuatro embestidas después, ambos alcanzaban el clímax temblando. Cuando Severus se retiró de ella, el semen salía de la vagina como prueba del acto._

- _¿Satisfecha Hermione?_

- _Un poco Sev_

- _¿Un poco?_

- _Quiero más… de ella… de ustedes_

- _No eres la única, solo tengo agarrada a Ginny, para que no se lance contra ti_

- _¿Y porque lo haces Remus? –pregunto juguetona-_

- _Sí Remus cariño, dejame ir con ella_

_El lobo la soltó, y ambas amigas se encontraron con un profundo beso centrándose en ellas, siendo ahora los espectadores sus novios. Se acariciaban suavemente, mordían sus cuellos, apretaban sus pezones y parecía que ninguna tomaba el mando comportándose como iguales. Eso hasta que Hermione le dio la vuelta, beso sus labios, bajo a sus senos y comenzó a chupar. Pero eso ya lo habían hecho antes y ahora quería llegar a la meta. Poco a poco deslizo su lengua por el abdomen hasta encontrarse con la unión de los muslos, donde solo se detuvo para hacer una invitación._

- _Ahora, ¿cuál de los dos me va a enseñar?_

_Simple pregunta, gran contenido. Ambos hombres se miraron divertidos y Remus con una indicación de cabeza y un adelante, le dio carta blanca a su amigo para ser el instructor. Severus acaricio la espalda de su novia antes de bajar a su nivel para una demostración. Saco su lengua que repto por toda la vagina, hasta llegar al punto neurálgico, y enredarla allí en círculos. La respuesta de la pelirroja fue buena, con un largo suspiro de bienvenida a la atención. Fue una explicación practica sin palabras, y tras varios minutos Severus dejo que su novia continuara, demostrando que tan buena alumna era, mientras el a su espalda jugaba con su cuerpo. El novio de la atendida no podía ser menos, y se unió besando a su chica y prodigándole caricias diseminadas en la piel, que la encendieron más. Hermione se afanaba en su labor, y pronto encontró el ritmo y la forma de enloquecer a su amiga, haciéndola pedir más al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello y la enterraba más entre sus piernas. Fue lento y dulce, apasionado y sensual; disfrutaban de ello los cuatro, y Hermione supo que lograba su graduación cuando Ginny tembló y jadeo explotando en pedazos, gracias a ella. El líquido que inundaba su boca, fue tomado con gusto, y cuando por fin su cabeza subió, su lengua lamia sus labios mostrando cuanto le gustaba. La respuesta de la pelirroja a eso fue simple y clara._

- _Ahora me toca a mí, y si mal no recuerdo Severus, prometiste enseñarme_

- _Claro Ginny, ven aquí_

_Intercambiaron posiciones las chicas, y Ginny no se molestó en atacar otra zona primero, fue directo al punto, dando corta lamidas y succiones de prueba antes de pedir al pocionista su instrucción; después de todo su novio podía encargarse del resto y así fue. Mientras dos se ocupan de la parte baja, Remus con mucha delicadeza rozo los labios de Hermione pidiéndole permiso así para más. Ella entreabrió su boca y profundizaron el beso, comenzando una guerra de lenguas. Ginny quiso retomar su ataque y Severus antes de permitírselo la beso, y chupo sus senos, llevo su cabeza hasta el coño de Hermione y allí la dejo mientras el, tocaba todo su cuerpo y la jodia con sus dedos._

_La escena era erótica a más no poder. Cuatro cuerpos enredados, complaciéndose y entregándose, y solo era el comienzo. Remus se apodero de los senos de Hermione y está bajo su mano a la erección apretándola; Severus masturbaba mientras se frotaba con el culo de la pelirroja, que a su vez comía el coño de su amiga. Todos jadeaban, todos cubiertos de sudor con la excitación a mil, y antes que un segundo orgasmos atacara a la castaña, se culminó el intercambio._

- _Hermione, quiero que Rem te pruebe como Sev lo hizo conmigo, y quiero que él lo vuelva a hacer_

- _Yo también quiero eso, ven Remus_

- _¿Qué quieres linda?_

- _Tu boca en mi coño. ¿Quieres probarme Remus?_

- _Oh linda no sabes cuanto_

_Y así de simple ocurrió. Remus tomo la posición de su novia, y Severus levanto a Ginny, se recostó en la cama y posiciono su coño en su boca. Parecían adictos por la intensidad y el empeño con que lamian y succionaban, por como se embebían de sus ahora amantes, y por como buscaban más. Probarse, sentirse, dar y recibir. No límites, no raciocinio, solo lujuria, solo pasión, solo sentir._

- _Así Herms_

- _Si Rem… por favor_

- _Tienes un coño precioso para comer y joder_

- _Lo haces divino…más… chupame… jodeme_

- _Veamos que tan caliente eres por dentro… ummm…apretada y suave_

- _Otros Rem_

- _Claro que si Herms… te voy a joder con mis dedos y lengua hasta hacerte gritar_

_Ginny por su parte se giró quedando aun encima y logro lo que deseaba desde hace rato, probar al pocionista, introduciendo el miembro en su golosa boca, dándole placer al tiempo que lo recibía. _

- _Demonios Severus que bien sabes_

- _Igual tu Ginny, eres muy rica_

- _Te gusta como te lo hago_

- _Remus tenía razón, buena boca y sabes usarla de maravilla… esto era lo que querías, aplicate hermosa, jodeme sin parar_

- _No tienes que pedirlo dos veces_

_Remus siendo tan habilidoso, le obsequio a Hermione un divino orgasmo y esta como agradecimiento, lo tumbo en la cama para lamerlo y saborearlo todo, dándole su boca para que el la usara al ritmo que quisiera. Largos minutos de placer, muchos gritos, palabras sucias de aprobación, y los hombres inflamados que necesitaban hundirse en ese lugar caliente y anhelado que las chicas poseían. Por un instante ambos calibraron la situación; por más entregados que estuvieran al momento, ninguno de los dos había descuidado su obligación de prestar atención a sus novias y sus reacciones, y de intervenir en caso necesario. Parecía que las dos se dejarían arrastrar hasta el final, pero un simple titubeo de Hermione y una mirada de Ginny a su amado, cuando las retiraron de sus penes y ellas tuvieron conciencia del porqué, les hizo entender que era el momento de volver con sus originales parejas._

- _Ven Hermione, vuelve a mí –la puso sobre el- Hola amor, ¿estás bien?_

- _Sí Sev, pero te quiero dentro de mi_

- _Hazlo pequeña, pero de espaldas a mí con tus piernas bien abiertas. Vamos a hacer algo más. Remus, ¿listo?_

- _Claro. Ginny cariño, vas a chupar a Hermione mientras yo me entierro en ti. Ponte en cuatro _

_Las chicas prestas obedecieron y ocuparon sus posiciones. Primero Hermione se hundió en Severus, moviéndose poco a poco buscando el mejor ángulo de entrada. Ginny los veía sin moverse pues Remus la tenía cogida del cabello reteniéndola; cuando los balanceos de Hermione se incrementaron, la insto a lamerla, y el aferrándose de su cadera, la penetro para comenzar su propio envite._

- _Esto Ginny es lo que tanto quería, verte hacer mientras te jodo. Rico mi amor… si…_

- _Si Rem dame… dame…_

- _No dejes de lamer, oye a Hermione como lo disfruta. ¿Verdad que si linda?_

- _Si Ginny sí, sigue… chupame… oh Merlín esto es divino… oh Sev _

- _No te muevas amor… yo lo hago… disfruta de Ginny y de mi_

- _Si…si…si…así… profundo Sev… rápido… tan cerca_

- _Apriétame con tu coño Ginny_

- _Rem por favor más…más…_

- _Estas cerca Ginny… ¿vas a acabar perra?_

- _Ya casi… ya… por favor duro_

- _Mi perrita quiere duro… tomalo cariño… vamos Ginny… vamos mi perrita, dámelo_

- _¡Rem…Rem… sí, sí… Ahhhhhhh….ahhhhhhh….!_

- _Grita Ginny, grita_

- _¡Remmm, llename….más….ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

- _Sí, tomalo… ahhhggggg…. Coño Ginny que rica estas…. Maldición…..ahhhhhhh_

- _Remus mi amor… fue increíble_

- _Sigue lamiendo, no pares, que ellos todavía no acaban, velos Ginny, miralos explotar_

- _Sí Ginny chupa mi coño… Sev… Sev_

- _Correte mi zorra, ahora Hermione…correte_

- _Más…más… si….ahhhh….ahhhh… ahhhgggggg_

- _Joder Hermione…. Aggggggg… eso, exprime…..ahhhhhhhhhhhgggg_

_Desmaneados y sin fuerzas, yacían los cuatro en la cama, respirando entre cortado, recobrando el aliento, descansando después de horas de acción. Pasaron varios minutos en que nadie dijo nada, y cada hombre se dedicó a consentir a su respectiva mujer, dándoles el abrigo y confianza de sus brazos, haciéndoles saber que todo estaba bien; y que lo ocurrido no cambiaba el amor que le prodigaban._

- _Creo y los dos esperamos señoritas que estén satisfechas y conformes con lo que acaba de suceder_

- _Remus para mí esto fue increíble, sin palabras, y te amo_

- _Lo mismo digo. Tenía algo de miedo pero, fue sublime y jodidamente excitante. ¿Ustedes está bien, sin problemas?_

- _Hermione amor, si alguno de nosotros tuviera la más mínima duda de esto, puedes jurar que jamás hubiese ocurrido. Ustedes saben que ambos lo hablamos y meditamos seriamente antes de dar carta blanca a sus fantasías. Estamos bien, esto fue solo sexo. Yo te amo nada ha cambiado_

- _Yo también te amo_

- _Creo que todos nos amamos, somos amigos y la pasamos genial. Gracias Hermione por permitirme tener a Ginny contigo, fue mejor de lo que pude imaginar_

- _Gracias a ti y tu mujer por los favores recibidos. Jodida lengua que tienen los dos y eso que ella no tiene entrenamiento_

- _Yo también doy las gracias a ambos por sus atenciones. Ya verás amiga como con practica te voy a hacer enloquecer_

- _¿Eso es una amenaza amiga?_

- _Una promesa zorra, vas a gritar mi nombre_

- _Ya veremos perra quien grita primero_

- _Sí, definitivamente vamos a estar bien. Que te parece Remus, ya hay desafíos_

- _Me parece Severus que estas dos van a aplicarse para ganar. Ahora sería mejor tomar una ducha y comer algo ¿Quiénes van primero?_

- _¿Por turnos?, Rem amorcito para que somos magos, la ducha se puede ampliar para los cuatro_

- _En serio Ginny… no te parece demasiada tentación muy pronto_

- _Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella, o es que nuestros valerosos hombres están acabados_

- _Oh Hermione te vas a arrepentir de decir eso_

- _Las dos, vamos a ver quiénes son las que se rinden primero_

- _Ah sí, ¿Eso es una amenaza Remus?_

- _No cariño, eso es una promesa_

**Tiempo presente.**

- Necesaria y gratificante. Pase muchos momentos recordando

- Y excitada, las dos. Remus me dijo que podía olerlas en sus clases, y yo lo notaba en las mías. No es nada agradable tener una erección en esos momentos

- No te quejes que después bien que te recompensaba

- Cierto. Aun así, si no es por todo lo que hemos hecho, porque has estado tan nerviosa la última semana, y hoy sobre todo. ¿Estas segura que no tiene nada que ver?

- No es por eso. No sé que es, si los exámenes, las reformas, la carrera, la boda… solo estoy segura que nada de lo ocurrido entre los cuatro me tiene inquieta. Es difícil de explicar, a veces me parece como mi cuerpo tiene algo indefinible que lo acepta a ratos y otros lo rechaza, y esas sensaciones aunadas al estrés de lo demás me inquieta y me hace sentir incomoda. Además de la opresión en mi pecho

- ¿Qué opresión en el pecho?

- Nunca has tenido como un presentimiento, algo que te inquieta y te oprime, una sensación como de… de espera de algo que no sabes que es

- Si lo he tenido, pero no será más bien, inquietud por todos los cambios que sucederán pronto

- Puede ser

- Todo está yendo bien amor, no le des tantas vueltas

- Eso espero Sev, que sea eso y no que algo valla mal


	42. 42 Contacto

**Hola a todos, de nuevo aquí con otro capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y les dejo con lo que me han pedido**

**Sé que vendrán instantes en que querrán matarme y no será el capítulo de hoy, pero….**

**Todo es necesario para la historia y fue así como la planee**

**También gracias por sus cometarios en el Facebook, me contenta que les gustaran las fotos y el video. Todo lo hice con mucho cariño.**

**Recuerden que el mundo Harry Potter es de Rowling, pero la historia es mia**

**Xoxo **

**..)..(..**

* * *

**XLII. CONTACTO**

Corrían de aquí para allá, ajetreados con los últimos meses de colegio. No existía una sola alma en el castillo que no tuviera su horario completo y casi desbordado con asignaciones regulares y extras. La graduación seria el 15 de julio este año, motivado a todos los cambios académicos que se realizaron. Las clases terminaban oficialmente el día 8 y una semana después todos los cursantes del séptimo año recibirían su título y no regresarían a Hogwarts como estudiantes; si alguno volvía seria solo en calidad de invitado, y quien sabe si en un futuro como profesor.

Todos esos que siete años atrás llegaron al castillo, sentían la nostalgia de partir, aunque esta no mermaba sus deseos de continuar y forjar sus futuros; y no les quitaba para nada la emoción de los preparativos finales. Tenían un comité de graduación que se afanaba arduamente en que ese año la ceremonia y celebración fueran las mejores nunca vistas, y se empeñaban en detalles que lograran que su promoción nunca fuese olvidada.

Por ejemplo, los anuarios que realizaban eran libros tan gruesos, que examinarlos a conciencia le tomaría a cualquiera un par de horas, sino más. Estaba cargado de fotos desde el año uno, hasta el final del mes de mayo. Fotos de los equipos de quidditch, de los diferentes clubes de lectura, pociones, gobstones, duelo, encantamientos, y hasta del famoso ED, con descripciones detalladas de cada uno. Contenía además una biografía de cada uno de los integrantes de la generación; y fotos exclusivas del horrendo año bajo la supervisión de mortifagos y la resistencia en la sala de menesteres.

Adicional a estos, crearon un libro completo de anécdotas de los diferentes cursos, recopiladas en entre estudiantes y profesores, donde realizaron una mención especial a su ahora loquito y ex profesor Gilderoy Lockhart.

Como recuerdo a cada uno de los graduandos, mandaron a realizar anillos en oro blanco, con el emblema del colegio, el año de inicio y culminación, y un grabado en latín que reza "Omnes nos Hogwarts, nostrum cogeré hot est in claudin" –todos somos Hogwarts, muestra fuerza es la unión-.

Por supuesto que Harry, Ginny y Hermione, no podían abstenerse de pertenecer a los planificadores de los solemnes actos a realizar, y era mucho trabajo. El día 14, realizarían un homenaje a todos los participantes en la guerra, en especial a los caídos; donde develarían un monumento en su honor erigido en el patio central, y una placa con sus nombres colocada en la entrada del castillo. Tras eso realizarían una cena en honor de los graduados, donde entre ellos mismos se entregarían premios en categorías de dos ganadores (hombre y mujer) tales como "los despistado", "los estrafalarios", "los más elegantes", "los borde", "los insufribles", "los más jodedores", "los más accidentados", "casanova y femme fatale", "los insaciables", etc. Y placas en reconocimiento a todos sus profesores. El día 15 sería el acto académico, y en la noche la tan esperada fiesta de gala; y después de eso, libertad y el comienzo de nuevas aventuras. Se separarían pero de alguna forma, siempre estarían unidos.

**_Segunda quincena de mayo. Hogwarts_**

- Hermione estas pálida, baja el ritmo que te va a dar algo

- ¿Ginny ves la lista de todo lo que nos falta aún? Y están los exámenes, y las reformas de la casa, y la boda, y….

- Sí, sí, ya entendí, ahora te calmas o llamo a tu maridito para que él se encargue. Las reformas están casi listas, igual que la escogencia de los muebles, solo faltan detalles. Para los exámenes estas más que preparada, así que tus crisis neuróticas de cada año dejalas de una jodida vez. Para la boda queda tiempo y mi madre te está ayudando, así como Narcisa con eso y con la casa. En cuanto a la graduación hay sub-comités para cada cosa, y todo va como debe; los anillos ya los están forjando los duendes; los libros casi armados y la imprenta los entregara al día siguiente de dar la muestra, los que nos deja dos días de margen para enmendar cualquier error. Ya basta, todo está saliendo de acuerdo a los planes

- Es que son tantas cosas

- Si lo son, pero tú llevas con esa mala cara como dos semanas. Deberías ir a la enfermería, pareces enferma más que cansada

- Estaré bien cuando todo pase y pueda relajarme un poco, ya veras

- Como sea, te calmas. Pasado mañana comienzan los exámenes y después nos ocuparemos otra vez de la graduación. Hay tiempo más que suficiente. Una cosa a la vez, ya lo hablamos

- Correcto, nada de angustias innecesarias

- Eso es

- ¿Qué harán esta noche?

- Joder y dormir

- Siempre tan explicita

- Como si ustedes no tuvieran los mismos planes, a menos que estés en esos días

- No, no lo estoy, y sí, algo de acción me sentaría bien para dormir relajada

- Siempre se pueden unir a nosotros, ya sabes, dos es mejor que uno para terminar agotada

- Te estas volviendo adicta

- Si claro y tu no. La última vez la sugerencia fue tuya

- Lo reconozco, desde el club estamos todos enganchados. ¿alguna vez pensaste que algo así sucedería?

- ¿Si llegue a pensar que haría una orgia, me sodomizarían y disfrutaría como una loca, con ganas de repetir?, jamás. Pero ni me arrepiento y ni quisiera cambiar algo. Los cuatro lo pasamos bien juntos, somos amigos que no queremos cambiar nuestras parejas, y tener una novia es mejor que tener solo a un novio. Es más divertido tener a los dos ¿Por qué eres mi novia, no?, lo sabes

- Creo que ese punto quedo bien establecido semanas atrás. Tengo una novia y un marido, igual que tú. ¿has pensado cuanto durara?

- No, supongo que en algún momento volveremos a ser solo amigos y cada una con su marido. igual un día después se repite, por los viejos tiempos. Hermione predecir eso es imposible, solo me ocupo del presente, lo demás ya se verá, ahora estamos bien así

- Tienes razón

- Entonces ¿le vas a decir a Sev para reunirnos o no?, tengo que hablar con Rem si es así

- Sí le voy a avisar, quien sabe es fin de semana, quizás les gustaría volver al club

- ¿Alguien quiere otra sesión zorra?

- Igual que tu perra, que te brillan los ojitos

- Que te puedo decir, buenos recuerdos

* * *

**_Noche del club… mes atrás_**

Ambiente semi oscuro y pesado, cargado de sexo que se olía en el ambiente. Cuerpos desnudos o apenas cubiertos, sudorosos, sonrojados, lujuriosos. La puerta del local era discreta y por la decoración y ubicación se notaba que era un sitio bastante exclusivo. Lujoso y fantasioso, rustico y cálido al mismo tiempo, y sobre todo sin límites más allá de los que los propios participantes ponían a sus fantasías o a su mundo. Era seguro sin embargo, para cualquiera que allí estuviera; guardias vestidos de negro vigilaban todos los ambientes, encargándose que nadie se sumergiera demasiado en su éxtasis personal y traspasara las reglas. Se notaba la tensión y paradójicamente también el relax. La tensión era la espera a que tu momento llegara, y que lo hicieras bien; el relax significaba estar en un ambiente sin perjuicios, sin jueces, todos se entendían y estaban en la misma línea. Nada le asombraba a los ya asiduos, y la impresión de los novatos era más admiración y deseo que otra cosa. Ansiaban ser sometidos o someter, ocupar los lugares de esos que veían, y estaban acompañados de guias que no solo mostraban lo que el club ofrecía, sino además, les facilitaban el sumergirse en sus deseos. Para la mayoría de los que allí se encontraban, esto no era una simple fantasía o pasatiempo, era su vida, marcaba directrices, los representaba como lo que eran realmente. Aquí venían a compartir con aquellos que tenían sus mismas ideas, pensamientos, gustos, normas y estilo de vida. Muchos tenían sus cuartos de juegos en sus residencias privadas, pero como les explicaron a las chicas, una sesión conjunta o de dos pero publica, era algo que les complacía y necesitaban. Los amos querían lucir a sus sumisas, hacer alarde de su obediencia y entrenamiento, y sobre todo de su entrega; porque ellas vivían para complacer a sus amos y la satisfacción de ellos es la suya propia. Era en parte una lucha de egos, donde cada amo pensaba tener a la mejor y ser los mejores. Los sumisos por su parte, compartían experiencias con otros de su misma condición, recibían lecciones de otros amos, experimentaban nuevas sensaciones y vivencias; y también se pavoneaban de cómo eran capaces de satisfacer cualquier deseo de sus dueños, obteniendo los suyos al mismo tiempo, y de cómo estos los recompensaban y cuidaban por sus acciones.

Era un mundo aparte y diferente, y Hermione y Ginny lo notaron apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar. El aire cambiaba, el ambiente que te envolvía te lo decía, y tu propia respuesta corporal lo confirmaba. Iban vestidas para la ocasión, debajo del largo abrigo que las mantuvo encubiertas hasta su destino. Ginny de negro integral, en un vestido estraple de látex brillante que apenas cubría su trasero, abierto completamente al frente de arriba abajo, y solo uniendo las dos mitades tiras entrelazadas que permitían visualizar un poco de piel si no eran completamente ajustadas; liguero con medias, un hilo diminuto y para completar, zapatos de vértigo con plataforma atados a sus tobillos. El toque de color era su rojo cabello en hondas semi recogido, y sus ojos en tonos vino igual que sus labios. Hermione en vez de negro prefirió una combinación de colores azules en degrade oscuro, en su corpiño de tela y látex; la pieza recta con cierre al frente que lo cerraba, estaba adornado de finas cadenas plateadas cruzadas que simulaban la función de las cintas de ajustes. Una micro falda en los mismos tonos del corset sobre el pequeño hilo semi transparente, y una largas botas en negro por encima de las rodillas; su cabello liso en una coleta alta, con sus ojos ahumados en tonos negros y azules y un gloss en los labios.

Se suponía que eran sumisas novatas y para evitar que alguien se les acercara aunque no pensaban dejarlas solas, ambas tenían unos collares en piedras de diferentes tonalidades de verdes y brillantes, de dos centímetros de grosor, con una S y una R en plata respectivamente, que denotaban la propiedad. Eso y unos brazaletes a juego en sus antebrazos derechos con el mismo propósito, eran los únicos accesorios. Estaban sencillas pero imponentes, llamativas y sensuales, pero no vulgares. La elegancia estaba más allá de la ropa, y no demostraron inseguridad a pesar de estar en un ambiente desconocido, del que poco les hablaron.

A ambas les dieron simples instrucciones antes de partir. No debían mostrarse desafiantes ni orgullosas, sino humildes y serviciales. Cualquier orden que les dieran debían acatarlas sin demora, o duda y sin cuestionamientos. No debían reaccionar de manera asombrada a nada que vieran, colocando una fachada de indiferencia en sus rostros. Si alguien se les acercaba, no debían hablar y su mirada estaría siempre gacha fija en el suelo, y solo ellos responderían, a menos que les ordenaran hacerlo. Si les preguntaban algo delante de terceros, su tono seria de respeto acompañado siempre de la palabra amo y nunca de sus nombres o cualquier adjetivo cariñoso; a todo efecto se referirían a ellas como sus zorras, y el lenguaje sucio seria lo habitual, y siempre darían las gracias por lo que les hicieran. El resto se lo explicarían a medida que realizaran un recorrido por el lugar y responderían sus preguntas. Sobre que podían ver allí, la respuesta fue todo, y si algo era demasiado solo tenían que decirlo y continuarían a otra zona. Lo último fue asignarles sus palabras de seguridad, las mismas para las dos y fáciles de recordar; amarillo para indicar que estaban cerca de su límite en cualquier aspecto, y rojo para indicar que querían detenerse en lo que estuviese ocurriendo. Todo lo que les dijeron solo exacerbo más su curiosidad y su estado de excitación, porque en pocas palabras estarían a su merced, aunque al final ellas tuvieran el control de hasta donde llegar, dedujeron eran ellos quienes dominarían todo, no solo sus cuerpos.

Dejaron sus abrigos en la entrada y comenzaron el recorrido. Al principio fue incomodo desfilar con tan poca ropa ante el gran número de desconocidos, pero estos las veían con admiración, con deleite y aprobación, y eso para su vanidad femenina fue suficiente para dejar atrás la timidez y entregarse al momento. No resulto extraño que varias personas saludaran a sus acompañantes, ya les habían advertido que conocían el lugar y aunque no lo frecuentaban con regularidad, ni participaban en las actividades desde tiempo atrás, las visitas recientes con Harry los reconectaron, y ellos se movían con soltura y familiaridad. Primero fueron a una sala con varias mesas redondas diseminadas, con cómodas butacas en vez de rígidas sillas; a un lateral se podía observar una gran pared de cristal que lo separaba de otro ambiente donde se observaba verdadera acción.

Muebles para azotes acolchados y ligeramente curvados hacia abajo en cuero rojo, repartidos en línea recta y separados cada uno a dos metros de distancia. Eran seis en total, y tenían sujeciones para manos y tobillos. Allí los sumisos recostados y restringidos, recibían los azotes de sus amos a la vista de todos. Las palmas, látigos, fustas y paletas, caían sobre la piel de sus traseros, espaldas y piernas. No golpeaban en la misma zona dos veces seguidas, eran repartidos y combinados con caricias apaciguadoras de recompensa por su comportamiento. El sonido procedente de ese recinto se oía a través de cornetas, pero era a un volumen bajo, una música de fondo mezcla de gemidos, gritos, órdenes, exclamaciones, palabras de aliento y por supuesto el chocar con la carne. Las chicas por un momento se quedaron abstraídas ante la imagen; la sala era oscura pero cada mueble estaba iluminado desde el techo enfocando a los dos actuantes de la escena. Aunque cerca, por el efecto visual de luces se podían enfocar en cada acto por separado como si existiese un muro divisorio entre cada uno. Les daba intimidad y al mismo tiempo una vista grupal; era hipnotizate y seductor, y no les inspiro desazón sino causo el efecto contrario.

Ambas volvieron a la realidad al ser tomadas del brazo y conducidas a una de las mesas un paso detrás de sus hombres. Ellos se instalaron en las cómodas butacas, y con voz firme y rostro adusto, les ordenaron sentarse a sus pies, recostada la espalda en sus piernas. Sabían que no debían dudar y un vistazo alrededor les demostró que todo sumiso adoptaba esa posición, así que lo hicieron con las cabezas gachas. Remus y Severus observaban e intercambiaban cortas palabras con otros amos y amas presentes mientras bebían whisky; les hicieron preguntas, admiraron a sus zorras y los alabaron por lo hermosas que eran. Una ama les pidió que las mostraran y primero una y después la otra, fueron puestas de pie y dieron una vuelta en su eje para que todos los presentes las detallaran, y esa junto con la exhibición seguida fue la primera prueba del límite de sus barreras.

Si de algo estaba seguro Remus Lupin, era que su novia era perversa, algo viciosa, poco tímida en el sexo y con una vena exhibicionista de la que todavía no hacia completa gala. Por todo eso él le indico a su compañero que ella sería la primera en ser mostrada. Con mano firme la sujeto de la barbilla para que levantara la vista y con voz seca le ordeno.

- De pie mi zorra. ¿Bella no es cierto?

- Ciertamente Wolf es hermosa –allí ninguno usaba su nombre real-. Cabellos de fuego, mirada profunda, labios sensuales, curvas…

- Gracias Tabita, tengo suerte

- Es voluptuosa, blanca como la nieve y sus pechos y culo parecen amasables

- Ciertamente lo son. Da una vuelta sobre ti misma mi zorra, con los brazos arribas –ella simplemente obedeció-

- Largas piernas que deben ser buenas para amarrarse a un cuerpo

- No a un cuerpo Sebastián, a mi cuerpo

- ¿No compartes?

- No

- Lástima, tenía intención de pedírtela prestada

- Es totalmente novata, de hecho es su primera vez. Apenas conoce las reglas básicas y nunca ha tenido una sesión. Como vez está empezando su entrenamiento, y sabes bien que en esta etapa lecciones con otro amo están fuera de los limites

- Comprendo. Quizás más adelante

- Lo dudo, soy demasiado territorial. Lo máximo que puedo hacer por todos ustedes es darles un poco de vista

- ¿Para creanos envidia querido?

- Quizás Rebecca –y le sonrió-, ¿Quieres la vista o no?

- Si es lo único a lo que accedes, adelante –Remus tomo a Ginny de la mano y la miro a los ojos para tantear su estado. Estaba nerviosa pero un brillo de determinación refulgía en sus ojos, como una clara aceptación a sus deseos-

- Bien mi zorra, sobre mis piernas. Tu torso pegado a ellas, tus manos tocando el piso al igual que tus pies. No te muevas, la vista en el piso –ella se colocó, pero como novata cometió un pequeño error-

- Es muda Wolf, no la escuche aceptando la orden; o le tienes prohibido hablar

- Lo segundo es correcto y recuerda Tabita que es novata. Aunque es poco habitual traer a una sumisa sin un mínimo de entrenamiento, decidí hacer las clases más practicas e interactivas, aun así lo está haciendo muy bien ¿no crees?

- Pues para no tener entrenamiento sí que lo hace. A ver, que tal una lección, un correctivo, y la famosa exhibición que dejara con envidia a algunos

- Claro. A ver mi zorra, cuando te de una orden a menos que por anticipado te diga que nunca puedes hablar, debes responder si amo, o encantada amo, o su zorra esta para servirle amo; todo dependiendo de que te ordeno o pregunte. Entendiste zorra

- Si amo

- Ven, aprende rápido

- Parece que te hará sentir orgulloso Wolf. A la mia le tomo más tiempo procesar el sistema. Está en la posición que le pediste, no se mueve, no sube la cabeza y contesto sin titubear. Parece que tenemos entre nosotros a un muy buen amo o… a una hermosa sumisa nata

- Oh Carrington no seas envidioso. Soy excelente amo, se como tener a una puta como arcilla en mis manos, por más inexperta que sea

- ¿Y el secreto es?

- Ya quisieras que te lo rebelara. No sucederá. Ahora el correctivo, pero antes… -deslizo su mano izquierda por todo el largo de sus piernas hasta llegar al ruedo del vestido, que fue deslizando hasta arriba dejando al descubierto su culo, que solo tenía el minúsculo hilo metido entre el-

- Joder Wolf, grande y redondo y con piel de seda, al menos su aspecto

- Puedo aseverar que es de seda – y mientras los decía su mano izquierda lo manoseaba, mientras la derecha repasaba su espalda con el fin de darle seguridad-

- Sabes querido, me estoy mojando solo con imaginar el bello tono rojizo que debe adoptar con un par de azotes

- Tú te mojas con todo Rebecca, un amo siempre debe tener el control, hasta de su excitación

- No me jodas Wolf, que estoy segura que más de uno la debe tener bien dura con semejante vista… no seas malito y complace, ¿no le ibas a aplicar un castigo?

- Estamos algo ansiosos ¿no? Mi zorra presta atención. Para que no olvides lo que te dije antes y para complacerme te voy a dar diez azotes que iras contando con voz clara, entendiste

- Si amo

- ¿Recuerdas tus palabras de seguridad?

- Si amo

- Bien, no te muevas… uno –y bajo su mano con poca fuerza, la acaricio seguido, y volvió a azotar-

Los primeros tres azotes los recibió Ginny llena de miedo y expectación. No fueron tan fuertes como imagino tras observar las imágenes de la otra sala, y la caricia que los seguía aminoraba el escozor y las sensaciones negativas que experimentaba. Por un lado se supone que no debería sentarle bien que su novio la exhibiera como un trozo de carne, pero todos los halagos recibidos sobre su cuerpo le gustaron y dejo de sentir vergüenza por ese hecho; era atrevida y se complacía cuando caminaba y los hombres volteaban a verla. Así que analizo que esto era solo ir un poco más lejos, en un ambiente seguro y anónimo y con la supervisión del hombre que amaba, que nunca permitiría que algo malo sucediera. Ahora estaba el asunto de las nalgadas. Sus padres las usaban como castigo y no fueron agradables, estas por el contrario se sentían diferentes; dolían y tenían el mismo significado, pero encerraban una connotación sexual, que las convertían en dolorosas y excitantes al mismo tiempo y en la misma proporción. Su voz nunca tembló, ni dudo; llevo la cuenta hasta el final y una sensación apacible se apodero de ella, cuando al terminar su lobito le acaricio el cabello y el trasero, felicitándola por su comportamiento. Y hubo un plus que no esperaba, el resto de los presentes también la alagaron por su desempeño a pesar de ser novata; todos le brindaron palabras de aliento, y como una niña que se enorgullece de sus logros, ella se sintió complacida. Pero los más importante e impactante de todo fue, que estaba muy mojada.

Si las reacciones de Ginny desde el comienzo fueron de entrega total, las de Hermione fueron diferentes. Cuando su amiga se mostró de pie le pareció algo inusual el hecho, pero cuando esta se tendió en las piernas de Remus y su cuerpo de cintura hacia abajo fue mostrado, sus pensamientos cambiaron. Aunque las instrucciones decían que no debía observar nada con asombro y mantener la vista gacha, le fue imposible cumplirlo al comenzar la verdadera demostración del BDSM. Allí estaba su sencillo, humilde y discreto profesor haciendo gala de un poderío que antes jamás vio, dando órdenes, imponiéndose a los demás y doblegando a su amiga, todo con una facilidad inaudita, y esta se veía tan dispuesta y estaba convencida que lo disfrutaba. Para Hermione no era un misterio lo que encerraban los juegos un tanto duros del sexo fuera de ese mundo que recién conocía; en la cabaña cuando Severus y ella se aislaron por días y ella le pidió que le mostrara su perversión, el uso varios truquitos como amarrarla, vendarla, acariciar su cuerpo con diferentes artilugios además de sus manos, y varias veces la azoto dejando sus dedos impresos en la piel. Conocía por experiencia lo excitante que ese acto podía ser; como calentaba tu sangre, aceleraba la respiración, y enturbiaba la mente haciendo la línea dolor placer difusa, uniendo ambas sensaciones en una. Hasta ahí entendía como debía sentirse la pelirroja; el adicional que no comprendía era la exposición. Que Ginny se excitara con un grupo de hombres y mujeres desconocidos a su alrededor mientras su novio jugaba con ella, porque obvio que lo estaba, era algo que se le escapaba. Era posible acaso que su mente pudiera manejar esa variable y aislarse como si el resto no existiera, para vivir a plenitud la experiencia; o Ginny solo fingía y la verdad era que ansiaba que todo terminara. Esa era una muy buena pregunta, y sabiendo que sería la siguiente no estaba clara de cómo reaccionar.

Mientras Remus dominaba y Ginny se rendía, Severus observaba. Prestaba toda su atención a la mujer a sus pies que con ojos muy abiertos y gesto de desconcierto veía la escena. Calibraba sus reacciones para medir que tanto podía forzar sus barreras, cuanto ella podía dar y permitir, y en base a eso como actuar. Si la pelirroja era lanzada por naturaleza, Hermione era su opuesto siendo la precaución un factor dominante en su vida. Él había logrado poco a poco, sacarla de su zona de confort y despertar la sirena sensual y caliente que en su novia habitaba; pero de allí a que la dulce Hermione pasara al otro extremo en público, podía ser mucho que pedir. Lo primero que noto fue como frunció el ceño a la pequeña muestra de su amiga como si de una subasta se tratara; lo segundo fue el asombro en sus ojos a la exhibición de parte de su cuerpo, las palabras algo altisonantes y las palmadas de castigo; lo tercero el reconocimiento y desconcierto de que todos disfrutaban de ello incluida Ginny, que lejos de parecer enojada o temerosa se mostró sinceramente entregada y estimulada; y lo cuarto la duda y el análisis de la situación, reflejado en como mordía su labio, quizás tomando una decisión. Pensó entonces que ella estaba totalmente en contra de prestarse a ese juego, luego vio la duda, y por ultimo un destello de anhelo y aceptación.

Anhelo de vivir cosas nuevas, prohibidas, contrarias a los estándares de la sociedad; como venía haciendo solo que en privado. Aceptación de que él sabría como manejarlo, que tenía la experiencia y que no permitiría que sucediera nada que la afectara negativamente. Se ponía en sus manos, sin embargo él necesitaba una confirmación verbal. Sutilmente la levanto sentándola en su regazo, y le hablo al oído aprovechando la distracción. _"Amor eso que vez es un acto de sumisión, de entrega y confianza a su amo. Una sumisa es aquella que cede más que su cuerpo, entrega su mente, sus deseos, decisiones y lo hace libremente porque sabe que será recompensada, siendo cuidada y complacida. El placer de su amo es primero, porque el de este es el suyo mismo, y para un amo la seguridad y bienestar de la mujer que se le entrega, está por encima del suyo propio. Remus jamás hubiese hecho eso de no estar seguro que Ginny podía soportarlo y disfrutarlo; conoce sus límites y que tanto puede forzarlos. Y mirala, lo vive, le agrada, esta excitada y complacida; lo seguiría haciendo si él quisiera y confía que parara antes de ella decirlo, porque su cuerpo le indicara que es suficiente. Tu y yo hemos hecho eso y más en privado y se cuanto te gusta, la pregunta es ¿estas dispuesta a dejarte guiar por mí y hacer lo que te pida sin cuestionar, ni analizar; de vivir el momento y sentirlo sin restricción olvidando al resto?"._

Hizo en voz alta la pregunta que rondaba su mente, y en el fondo ella sabía la respuesta. Era suya en cuerpo y alma, y ella le pidió que la llevara más allá muchas veces, que le descubriera el mundo del sexo con todos sus matices, y mientras más aprendía mas habida se volvía por pasar al siguiente nivel, por aprender y por convertirse en la más zorra de todas. Sí, podía con eso. Ser admirada no era malo y nadie la tocaría, en todo caso lo más que ocurriría seria que otros la desearan, y pensar que otros la miraran con lujuria no era desagradable, al contrario le gusto la probabilidad de ser una incitadora. Lo miro a los ojos y con voz queda le contesto _"soy tuya amo, y si te da placer mostrar a tu zorra, yo estaré complacida de hacerlo y de hacerte sentir orgulloso ante los demás. Confió en ti"._

Mientras ellos tenían su pequeña conversación, Remus y Ginny seguían en su acto. Ella tendida recibiendo su recompensa, y el satisfecho de su comportamiento.

- Lo dicho, hermoso tono rojizo sobre su blanca piel. Prometedora sumisa Wolf, acata muy bien las ordenes, no parece que te valla a dar problemas por indocilidad, mis felicidades

- Gracias Rebecca, pero esta zorra tiene su vena rebelde, lo he visto y probado, pero sabe que nunca debe avergonzarme y se como aplacarla. No es tan dócil como parece, pero como dije, se como domar a una puta, y ella no será la excepción. ¿no es así mi pequeña zorra?

- Sí amo

- Buena chica –y todo lo decía mientras pasaba sus manos por su culo y cabello

- Bien, bien, ya nos ha sido presentada esta perra, ahora me pregunto Viper si tienes intención de hacer lo mismo

- Siempre quieres conocer todo Sebastián. Ya la estás viendo y puedes apreciar sus atributos

- No seas aburrido querido, se nota bastante que es tan novata como la de tu amigo, incluso algo asustadiza. Pero una buena puta no siente vergüenza de ser exhibida si eso le da placer a su dueño ¿acaso no le has enseñado eso?

- Sabe esa lección muy bien, no necesita refuerzos

- Quizás Viper, pero lamento decirte que si debes reforzarle su actitud. A Sebastián lo ve de forma desafiante y molesta ¿quizás por las palabras dirigidas a ti indicando tus fallas? ¿acaso la perrita quieres defender a su dueño? –y era cierto, Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con desdén por las burlonas palabras-

- Ella es bastante fiel a mí, y las palabras despectivas de Sebastián contra su amo no le han sentado bien Tabita. Sin embargo coincido que debe aprender a controlar su temperamento, es algo fiera y cuando se trata de mi saca las garras rápidamente

- Así que una rebelde y una fiera. Par de perritas que consiguieron los dos. Eso a pesar de los inconvenientes que pueda traer, es también una ventaja. Los desafiaran, no será aburrido domarlas y seguro que los correctivos no faltaran sin llegar a ser una constante. En pocas palabras, se divertirán sometiéndolas

- Ciertamente querida, no perderemos el interés como les pasa a otros ¿no es así Sebastián?, dime ¿Cuántas sumisas has tenido en el último año?

- Touche Viper, lamentablemente no he conseguido ninguna que represente un desafío o no se vuelva desabrida rápidamente. Y tampoco ninguna ha sido capaz de enfrentar a otro amo ni con miradas por mí. Está bien lo admito, jodidos suertudos los dos

- Esto se convertirá en una anécdota memorable, el arrogante Sebastián mostrándose derrotado y reconociéndolo, salud por eso –y Remus alzo su trago junto a los demás que reían de la situación-

- Es agradable tenerlos con nosotros, ya saben rostros frescos, historias nuevas, aunque nunca sesionen y ya veo el porqué, se limitan a sus perras. Y por curiosidad, donde esta ese pupilo de ustedes, el joven e inexperto, aunque prometedor amo James, es la primera vez que vienen sin el

- Supongo que con su puta en su residencia. No es obligatorio que siempre lo acompañemos y viceversa, Carrington

- Claro Wolf, pero como trajeron a sus sumisas, pensé que le darían lecciones viéndolos sesionar a ustedes, después de todo ustedes participan en las de él

- Solo como guias que no se te olvide. Toda la interacción entre él y la puta que le asignen es entre ellos exclusivamente. Nosotros solo le damos indicaciones y corregimos de ser necesario

- Otro detalle que siempre me ha intrigado. Nunca han tocado a esas putas ni para ilustrale como dar un buen azote

- Él no lo necesita, es una amo natural; sus instintos lo guían y sabe que hacer. Si viene a realizar prácticas aquí, es solo porque su perra es novata también y el como responsable de ella, requiere tener más conocimiento. Después de todo es el amo quien doma y moldea, y tener putas expertas que te den tips y te ayuden a desarrollar tu dominio es una ventaja. Pero no hablemos más de eso, no estamos aquí para ahondar en la vida de otros no presentes

- Cierto Viper, está pendiente la correcta demostración de tu perra ¿lo harás para nosotros querido?

- Solo porque ver sus caras me complacerá bastante. De pie zorra –ella se levantó rápidamente quedando entre sus piernas-, da una vuelta y muéstrate a todos –igual que su amiga lo hizo sin dudar-. Ahora dos pasos atrás e inclinate, la cabeza descansando en mi pelvis, piernas abiertas, brazos atrás, flexiona los codos y agarrate los antebrazos con las manos –Hermione adopto la posición presta y trato de relajarse-

- Buena vista, tiene las piernas torneadas y esbeltas, se adivina un lindo culo. Linda perra Viper ¿tampoco se la prestarías a una ama?, prometo ser suave… al principio

- No Tabita, mi perra, mis juegos, solo mia

- Eres egoísta, los dos

- Esta clase de joyas no se comparten

- Sí, ya… ¿eso es todo?

- No –jalo rudamente la falda hasta enredarla en su cintura y poso ambas manos en su trasero amasándolo-

- Mmmm…, culo respingón y firme, bueno para lamer. Dime Viper ¿Cómo se ve su piel bronceada después de azotarla-

- Mejor lo vez

La jalo más hacia él encajándola entre sus piernas, quedando su torso parcialmente sobre una. La hizo separar más las piernas y descargo su palma derecha en su culo. Hermione sabía como seria. Una palmada, una caricia, otra palmada en otra zona y quizás dos o tres azotes repartidos en diferentes áreas, luego una pausa, caricias de alivio y la tunda continuaría hasta que el estuviera satisfecho y mientras ella lo soportara. No las conto, Severus al colocarla así con su rostro oculto en su costado, de espaldas a todos, le hizo más fácil perderse en el momento y disfrutar. Después del séptimo u octavo azote, ya ardía su sangre y un bajo gemido se escapó de su garganta. Percibía la humedad entre sus piernas y su respiración se alteró; estaba excitada y no era la única. El erecto miembro de su amo lo sentía en la parte de su cuerpo pegado a él, creciente y palpitante; tan palpitante como su coño, que se contraía por momentos. Cuando un azote cayó directamente en la unión de sus muslos, el jadeo fue alto y audible para el resto, y no le importó; ansiaba que Severus lo repitiera y fuera continuo. Ahora la posibilidad de acabar en público le parecía natural y su cuerpo lo pedía.

Una característica de un buen amo, es saber lo que su sumisa requiere, y poder interpretar las señales de su cuerpo. Severus tenía harta experiencia conociendo y distinguiendo esos sutiles indicativos, y en ese momento supo sin dudas lo que ella sin palabras le pedía. El ambiente se cargó más que antes, el resto de los amos se sentaron ahora de frente a ellos dos, para una mejor vista. Quedaron como unos artistas ante su público, todos observantes en primera fila. Le abrió los glúteos y jalo su tanga para hundirlo más en su raja, separando levemente sus labios vaginales, dejando en evidencia a través de la trasparente tela su duro botón. Sobaba su culo con una mano, y la otra la atormentaba justo en ese montículo masturbándola a la vista de todos. Cada vez que ella se movía un azote resonaba como advertencia para que se detuviera. Para Hermione era difícil hacerlo, pues sus caderas parecían cobrar vida propia y buscaba más fricción que la llevara al final. Pero su deseo tardaría tiempo; el sin prisas la llevaba al límite, solo para detenerse, calmarla y volver a empezar. Cuando pensó que ya no lo soportaría el pareció apiadarse y sus ataques fueron continuos y más rápidos. Cerca, tan cerca, y ese delicioso calor en su culo que dejaba cada azote, que escocia, quemaba, y la incitaba más. Que no parara, que golpeara más fuerte; estaba enloquecida, tanto que no notaba que sus jadeos iban en progresión hasta casi gritar. De repente todo seso y ella estuvo a punto de increparlo, ¿cómo demonios se atrevía a cesar segundos antes de darle su final?. Quiso moverse pero no pudo, el codo y peso la mantenía anclada en su posición, y las palabras autoritarias y fuertes resonaron dándole las instrucciones finales, haciéndola callar.

- Estas cerca de correrte, cierto perra

- Si amo

- ¿Quieres que te permita llegar?

- Si amo, por favor amo

- ¿A quién perteneces?

- A usted amo, soy su puta

- ¿De quién es tu placer?

- Suyo amo, toda yo le pertenezco mi señor, para que haga conmigo lo que plazca

- Vas a correrte cuando te dé permiso y quiero oírte chillar como la gran puta que eres

- Si amo. Gracias amo, su puta esta para complacerlo amo

Y todo resurgió justo donde había quedado. Ella sabía como retrasar el orgasmo un par de minutos, pero le parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba y cada segundo era más difícil cumplir lo que él le pedía. Sudaba, jadeaba, se tensaba y cuando pensó que fallaría, la voz más hermosa de todas llego _"correte puta, correte ahora"; _y no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Se dejó ir y estallo en mil pedazos, gritando como una posesa, y temblando como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera. Poco a poco el éxtasis fue mermando y su conciencia volvió; fue cuando noto a su dueño regalándole tiernas caricias y dulces palabras indicándole que estuvo muy bien, y la hizo muy feliz. No podía moverse, pero él la paro y sentó en su regazo antes que las piernas le fallaran, recostándola en su pecho y dejando besos en su cuello y hombro.

Hasta ese momento sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y los abrió solo porque él la insto a hacerlo. La imagen que la recibió fue impresionante. Todos los amos al frente con sus sumisos observándolos con un brillo en los ojos de reconocimiento y deseo. Deseo que estaba siendo calmado por sus sub que chupaban penes y coños, o que recibían azotes. Incluso Remus y Ginny se unieron al ánimo general, y mientras él le apretaba los pechos que estaban fuera del vestido y jalaba los pezones; ella friccionaba su culo contra el pene. Todo lo que veía era alucinante, tan prohibido y carnal, un bacanal de sexo, y su cuerpo ante esas imágenes le pidió más. Busco a Severus con la mirada, el respondió besándola y llevándole la mano a su propia excitación, que ella no tardo en acariciar por encima de la ropa. Prenda que ahora le parecía molesta para sus propósitos.

Uno de los lemas del BDSM es vivir plenamente sin arrepentimientos, y eso era exactamente lo que ella haría ahora sin dudar. Se acercó a su oído para hacer su petición, "_te necesito en mi boca Sev y sé que tú también lo deseas, por favor"._ El asintió, ella se arrodillo, abrió el pantalón y lo devoro sin compasión; y todos los veían. Como chupaba, lamia, succionaba, manoseaba los testículos. Habida, hambrienta, lo enguia hasta el fondo y no paro hasta que la semilla de su amo se derramo en su boca. Lo limpio bien, y permaneció de rodillas esperando sus órdenes.

Ginny tampoco se quedó quieta, ni insatisfecha. Remus las masturbo y cojio con sus dedos con las piernas bien abiertas para que todos la vieran. Sus abundantes líquidos llegaban a los muslos y sus altos gemidos y cara de placer era una visión preciosa. Se corrió alto e intenso. Sin tiempo a reponerse Remus le ordeno arrodillarse erguida, se paró, saco su rígido miembro, le ordenó abrir la boca y la jodio, mientras la mantenía quieta agarrada por el cabello. Fue rápido en sus embestidas y solo paraba para que ella lo albergara completo por unos segundos, y entonces retomar el ritmo. Pocos minutos después de manera fuerte y abundante se corrió. Hizo que Ginny lo limpiara, ocupo de nuevo su lugar tras acomodarse la ropa y le ordeno volver a su posición a sus pies.

- Joder con la exhibición de ustedes dos. Eso sí que fue una buena presentación de sus perras. Lindos culos, llamativos coños, y complacientes bocas. ¿De verdad serían tan mezquinos de no ceder a ninguna para una sesión?

- Tabita por Dios deja de insistir y relamerte con la idea. Esa posibilidad es nula, al menos por ahora

- Bingo, Wolf me deja una puerta abierta… por ahora, no es por siempre. Esperare, quizás Viper haga lo mismo

- Lo dudo, pero nunca digo nunca

- ¿Y esa pequeña posibilidad se extiende a los amos?

- Definitivamente no. Ella no está interesada en eso, es uno de sus limites

- Deberías explicarle lo placentero de la doble penetración, podrías convencerla

- Carrington, Carrington, puedo enseñárselo sin otro, y si lo necesitara Viper está dispuesto

- Así que de eso se trata, solo las prestaran entre ustedes. Misterio resuelto. Bebidas para todos –le pidió a una camarera-

- Incluye bebidas para nuestras sumisas, se las ganaron

- Amo generoso Viper –instantes después todos bebían mientras las chanzas continuaban-

- Aunque la compañía es grata, nosotros debemos seguir a lo que vinimos así que nos despedimos

- Se nos permite al menos tocarlas para felicitarlas por su excelente demostración

- Solo en la cabeza

Los cuatro se levantaron y cada amo y ama, las felicito y acariciaron en el cabello como a un dulce cachorro, todos a excepción de Tabita que les toco el rostro delicadamente. A cada amo dieron las gracias por los cumplidos como les instruyeron "_Gracias amo Sebastián", "Gracias ama Rebecca", "Gracias ama Tabita". _Terminaron y continuaron su recorrido. Las mantuvieron a su lado mientras respondían a sus preguntas y les adelantaban lo próximo que verían. Llegaron a una sala con grandes muebles y butacas como un lounge, pero sin una barra o mesas. Una estancia de espectadores en todo orden, donde el piso no era plano sino de niveles como un recinto de cine para que la visión no estuviese restringida. Se ubicaron en unos puestos al fondo y en esquina, donde podrían conversar tranquilamente y relajar la postura, pues todos los ojos estarían al frente. Allí delante otra pared de vidrio mostraba una sala de sesión con todos los muebles y artilugios que se podían necesitar. Obviamente estaban a la espera de que fuera ocupada, y mientras el momento llegaba, camareros ofrecían bebidas a los ya ubicados. La estancia se terminó de llenar y la puerta que daba entrada se cerró. Las luces se bajaron quedando casi en penumbra, y un amo y sub entraron. El con un pantalón de cuero, botas trenzadas y sin camisa que dejaba ver un cuerpo trabajado y de piel dorada. Ella desnuda, con zapatos de plataforma, blanca, cabello en coleta, y un collar de cuero con remaches plateados con una argolla al frente desde donde salía una cadena, que el amo tenía en su mano, y que usaba para jalar de ella.

Parados en la puerta él veía a su audiencia y ella el piso. Sin una orden perceptible la sumisa cayó al piso de rodillas, y tras su señor acariciarle el cabello quedo en cuatro patas. El avanzo y ella gateo quedando una distancia entre ambos. De punta a punta cual largo era el cuarto, la hizo andar mostrándola. Era la imagen de un dueño y su mascota, una entrenada que hacía gala de su preparación. Tras dos vueltas la dejo en medio del salón, la irguió, con su cabello en un puño jalo su cabeza para que su rostro fuera visible. Una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos verdes y labios carnosos, veía sin ver al resto. Su postura con la espalda recta, resaltaba sus turgentes y magnos pechos de pezones grandes y rozados; le seguían una cintura pequeña y unas anchas caderas. Tras unos minutos, la paro, le dio la vuelta y palmeo su trasero; luego la doblo y abrió sus nalgas mostrando la entrada de su ano. Dejándola así, se movió por la habitación hasta una pared en donde colgaban diferentes látigos, fustas, paletas y varas. Paso la mano por todos ellos y al final se decidió por una fusta de cuero trenzada. Volvió con ella golpeando las piernas de la mujer e hizo que las separa, mucho. La chica se inclinó más con las palmas contra el piso y su amo mostro su coño, separando sus labios. Ese fue el comienzo de la sesión.

Severus y Remus les informaron que era una sesión de un amo experto y una sumisa consumada. Vieron la práctica del bondage con cuerda de cáñamo que se enrosco en su cuerpo a la altura del abdomen en un diseño artístico trenzado. La tendió en una especie de camilla de cuero. Con los extremo de la cuerda inmovilizo sus manos juntándolas a cada tobillo con varias vueltas, y las puntas restantes las unió a otras que guindaban de unas poleas del techo separadas unos setenta centímetros. Fue toda una demostración de contorsionismo cuando usando las poleas jalo las cuerdas estirándolas. Las piernas y brazos quedaron suspendidos y su torso levantado. Parecía en parte una tortura por lo forzado, pero el amo bajo otra cuerda del techo y la sujeto al trenzado de su espalda dándole apoyo que soportara el peso. Si alguien lo viera desde afuera le parecería bárbaro y sentirían pena por lo incómodo. En realidad no lo era, obviamente ella era flexible y con las diferentes cuerdas colgantes se tenía soporte de cada área, realizando una suspensión. El toque final de bondage lo puso la atadura de los pechos. Con cuerda más fina del mismo material, la paso por todo el derredor apretando y dejándolos como globos.

Hermione y Ginny estaban fascinadas por el arte que se requería para hacer algo así, porque el ataje no era ordinario, tenía hasta figuras y dibujo y no suponía ser simple el realizarlo. A medida que se realizaba sus novios les explicaban la técnica y finalidad de esa inmovilización. Ya en posición el amo dio inicio al espectáculo. La besaba, tocaba, fusteaba, tanteaba. Succiono sus pechos dejando un gran rastro de saliva, sobre todo en los pezones erguidos. De una mesa colocada en un lateral tomo unas pequeñas pinzas unidas con una cadena, y coloco una en cada pezón. Eso eran pinzas para pezones, que los apretaban dando dolor y placer. Jalaba la cadenita y la sumisa gemía de dolor pero en contraste su lengua pasaba por sus labios con deseo. Con la suspensión su trasero quedaba al aire y con una vara que tomo lo azoto. Era más cruento que con la fusta y las líneas rojas no tardaron en aparecer y quedar tatuadas. Tras dejar su cuerpo suficientemente marcado, pues la vara también se descargó en las piernas y brazos; el látigo de siete puntas le siguió. No era violento, pero algo originaba que la sumisa paso de los gemidos altos a los gritos, y en esa línea continuo con la sucesión de juegos. Un tapón anal le fue colocado tras la lubricación, y con él su orificio follado duro sin contemplación. El amo sudaba y un brillo de placer y complacencia a cada respuesta de su sub, se apreciaba en sus ojos. Ella a pesar de sus gritos, le daba las gracias por cada acción, y pedía; pedía como perra en celo porque la descarga no terminara. Azotame amo, follame duro amo, dame dolor amo, eran las respuestas a cada pregunta de qué quería. Extraño para muchos quizás, esa interacción era lo normal entre ellos, y por muy cruenta que se considerara, era a la vez sublime y pasional por el intercambio íntimo visible y apreciable.

Cuando después del oral, más azotes, la penetración vaginal y la tan esperada jodida anal, todo termino con el semen del amo en la boca y cara de la sumisa y ambos con sonrisas de felicidad. Casi al mismo tiempo que él se despedía de la audiencia las luces de la habitación se apagaron o así parecía; en realidad el cristal se oscurecía dándoles privacidad a sus ocupantes. Con todo acabado las chicas salieron del trance en que se sumergieron. La piel les ardía, estaban palpitantes y exultadas. Sin importarles nada la jodida sumisión y los rangos, se lanzaron contra sus hombres, buscando desahogo, que ellos por el momento les negaron. Remus y Severus sabían que eso pasaría. Alimentaron su hambre a través del sentido de la vista, y del tacto, pues no pararon de manosearlas sin llevarlo a más, guiándolas hacia donde ellos querían, y ahora como lo planearon las alimentarían y devorarían. En una sesión conjunta.

- Tranquila Ginny, vamos a otro lugar

- ¿Para qué?, esta oscuro, nadie se fija, ya casi todos se fueron, y yo necesito tenerte en mi ahora

- Claro que me tendrás pero no aquí. No es así como lo quiero

- ¡Joder Remus que me quemo!

- ¡Las dos. Este sitio es perfecto, háganlo de una vez!

- No, no, no. Ustedes dos querían jugar y no se ha terminado la partida. Son nuestras putas y las vamos a tomar como, donde y cuando queramos. Tienen su palabra de seguridad. Si dicen rojo porque no pueden con esto, todo se termina y nos vamos… al colegio, a dormir, y ni crean que podrán saciarse entre ustedes o solas porque no lo permitiremos

- Maldición Severus eso es cruel

- No amor, no lo es. Ambas aceptaron dejarse guiar cuando se entregaron delante de otros amos. Ahora solo tienen dos opciones: o seguimos y la espera valdrá la pena, o, nos vamos y ya saben el resto

- Mierda no puedo más, no nos vamos. Hagan lo que carajo quieran, pero cójannos de una vez. Cierto Herms

- Cierto. Lo que sea que tengan planeado que sea ahora, o voy a sufrir de combustión espontánea. ¡Ya!

- Perfecto. Recuerden que son sumisas, vuelvan a sus papeles, vamos a un privado

Excitadas, necesitadas, desatadas y sufriendo por el dolor de sus cuerpos que reclamaba alivio, con toda la parsimonia de que fueron capaces, torturándolas aún más; las condujeron a una amplia habitación con cama enorme de doseles. Blancas las paredes, armarios de madera oscura repisas de cristal, sabanas de seda en negro y un cobertor dorado, mesas laterales de madera en la misma línea que el resto del mobiliario, un mueble largo en piel sin respaldar ni laterales, velas de diferentes tamaños esparcidas por el lugar, amplio baño con ducha y jacuzzi. En pocas palabras un lugar precioso para una pareja de enamorados, sino fuera por un detalle.

La hermosa cama en madera con sus finas sabanas, tenía sujeciones en cuero en cada uno de sus extremos y argollas en la parte central de la cabecera. Los armarios no eran para guardar ropa precisamente; dentro en los diferentes tramos se encontraban cuerdas, vendas, esposas, varios potes de lubricantes y otros líquidos. Las elegantes repisas de cristal mostraban vibradores vaginales y anales, plugs y otros similares en diversos tamaños, texturas y otros similares; también variedad de pinzas para pezones y la vagina. Las mesas laterales no tenían lámparas para lecturas sino, peceras de cristal grandes llenos de condones para todos los tamaños, con sabores o normales para satisfacer cualquier gusto, y toallas blancas pequeñas para el aseo durante o después de la acción. El mueble largo no era otro que uno para dar azotes, graduable en su altura y con esposas incorporadas. El resto del mobiliario era una cruz de San Andrés para inmovilizar, un potro para cojer, una mesa para cualquier fin diferente a tener una comida, y otro en una pared que exhibía las fustas, látigos, paletas, y varas de azote. Las sensuales velas que podrían servir para dar ambiente, tenían la finalidad de ser usadas en los cuerpos de los sumisos. Y el baño servía justamente para lo que es común, pero también para inmersiones y para relajarse tras una extenuante sesión de sexo puro y duro.

Sí, quizás otros podrían pensar que era una habitación para enamorados si omitían esos pequeños detalles. Ellos por el contrario tenían la idea clara de cómo la utilizarían, sin desaprovechar todos los juguetes que les otorgaban. Seria sin prisa, pero intenso. Las domarían, con dolor y placer a partes iguales. Sumisas y obedientes que rogarían por ser usadas y penetradas. Las tenían como querían y no las dejarían escapar. Era la una de la mañana y de allí no saldrían hasta el amanecer, satisfechas y destrozadas… de tanto placer.


End file.
